Pulchritudinous
by Pyocola Analogue III
Summary: AU: When Maka Albarn is kidnapped and put in the protection of a trio of morons she starts saying her prayers. She has also decided she'd going to have to have a serious talk with her parents when she gets home. SoMa TsuStar KidLiz ChrPat
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot.

Intro image (A new thing I felt like trying out; if you all don't like it tell me and I'll remove it if the mass majority finds dislikes it):

Maka is standing in the middle of the desert. She is wearing a sleeveless black dress with matching black heels. The heels are about two inches high and wrap across her foot, up to her ankle, like thin black vines. Her hair is tied up in a messy looking bun. In her right hand is an uzi. Her arms are both at her sides and she has a somewhat haughty smirk on her lips. In the background, Soul can be seen in a suit kicking an apparently broken camouflage Jeep.

Chapter One: Little Black Gun Approved

Maka Albarn was used to this sort of thing, really. It was a very typical occurrence that her parents would sometimes leave her home alone for an undecided amount of time while they looked into a new home for them. Ever since she was three years old, they never stayed in one place that long. The longest she could think of was this stay, and that was only because she'd reached her breaking point. She had exploded at her parents because it was her senior year of high school and she refused to be moved half way through the year.

She was a bright girl, of course, but even she could only take so much. Sometimes her credits wouldn't transfer properly and she'd be stuck having to take extra classes to compensate for it by taking the classes over. Hell, she'd taken Geometry a total of three times! And so, because she had decided for herself that she would not be held back or overloaded with extra classes in her senior year, she had fought her parents tooth and nail over the matter of moving. In the end, they saw her points and agreed; albeit with quite a bit of bitterness.

She had graduated about two months ago, and been working ever since. Her parents, after her graduation, started to look into where they'd go next. Now, Maka was eighteen years old and could, therefore, refuse to leave with them; she hadn't broken that fact to them yet. She didn't plan to leave their current home. In fact, she rather liked it in New York City, even if it did have high crime rates and rude people.

This all, however, was not her problem; despite being left alone multiple times in her life, Maka had never felt like she was being watched. And ever since her parents left her four days ago (on Tuesday evening, she remembered), she felt like there were eyes always on her. She would look over her shoulder but wouldn't see anyone. She would round a sharp corner when she heard footsteps then look back to see nothing but shadows behind her.

All in all, she feared that her apprehension over telling her parents her decision was making her paranoid.

Currently, walking the four blocks from her family apartment to her job at a popular club, she could feel that creeping sensation crawling up her back again. She glanced behind her and saw two children running about in the streets, ignoring their mother's shouts that they come in since the sun was almost completely gone in the horizon. Maka briefly entertained the thought that the children were really perfectly trained assassins, disguised as her obnoxious upstairs neighbors, but tossed the thought aside. They would have killed her already if that were the truth.

She rummaged through her purse, looking for the hair tie she had tossed in there before leaving. The club she worked at, The Nightingale, was an odd place run by a man named Justin Law whom her parents had known in their youth. Her boss had let her get a job mixing drinks, despite the law saying you had to be nineteen to sell alcoholic beverages, but told her she was required to dress like one of the floor girls. The floor girls, as they were known, were the girl's who would go out to tables to deliver drinks or see if the people had specific requests for the DJ to mix up. They were like servers with fewer obligations to the customer.

Because of this, Maka was wearing a neon pink top, cropped with scissors so that her stomach was bare, with a short yellow skirt. Loud orange leggings and green heeled sandals completed the basic uniform. She finally yanked her pink hair tie from her purse and pressed her hair through, making sure it was a tight and high pony tail. She then rummaged in and pulled out a bunch of bright, colorful bracelets and shoved them up on both her arms. She sighed as she looked in the large shop window of an abandoned building; she looked like a rainbow threw up on her. After eating a bunch of clothes from 80's.

The job paid a pretty penny so she had decided the humiliation was well worth it.

She blinked and looked through her peripheral vision, spotting a shadowy figure peer out through an alley to watch her. She turned fully to face it, but then the shadow was gone. Too frightened to go look down the alley (and too concerned about being late), Maka decided to hurry on her way. She walked faster and faster until finally she took off running, sighing loudly as she saw the fluorescent lights of her job greeting her from across the street. She looked back around, noticing there was no sign of any shadows, and shrugged before heading over to greet the club doorman and head in for her shift.

In the shadows, however, a consult was being held.

"You need to be more careful, you dofus! What if she'd decided to check out what was going on?"

"Ha! What are you so worried about, mortal? It would have been easier to catch her if she'd come snooping! I could have stunned her with my Godliness and she would have easily agreed to come with us quietly!"

"You're seriously delusional, aren't you?"

"Um… You two, she's heading in and I think…"

"What do you mean by that, you ass? I AM THE GREAT-!" A hand was clamped over his mouth as the third person, timid and ignored, held one finger to her lips.

"You guys, she headed in! We need to get in after her or we won't know when she gets out," She said delicately. She then released the one she had grabbed with a small sigh. "I'm sorry about that but we need to focus."

"I guess so. What about getting all her things gathered together?" The individual she hadn't grabbed asked calmly as he leaned against the alley wall. "And what about her parents? If they come back too soon things might get dicey. We need enough time to get her well past the state lines and at least halfway to Shibusen's Nevada base before they catch on."

"Liz and Patty are going to get her things and head out with them tonight. As for her parents, Kid said he'll find a way to get their flight home delayed a day or two," She answered. The other made a face at this. "I know it isn't very much, but considering Shibusen has quite a few bases along this continent alone, including the one we have here in New York, it'll take them a while to guess at where we took her to exactly."

"I guess that's a valid point," He stated with a small shrug. He always had to play it cool, act all unimpressed and such. "So how are things going to go down?"

"Well, we got you a slot as a guest DJ tonight; since their DJ station is up rather high you'll have a good view of the whole place. Keep an eye out for any of Medusa or Arachne's lackeys. We'll keep an eye on her from the bar, try chatting her up and getting her comfortable with us. When she gets off, we'll ask if she'd like to share a cab home and then we'll knock her out," She explained with a nod, a small smile on her lips. The thought of this plan going through flawlessly was so painfully appealing (since things rarely went according to plan with these two on her team) that her mouth almost started watering. "But, as a Plan B, if things don't go as I just explained, you are to slip out the back of the club, follow her home, and knock her out on your own. If that plan ends up being the one we use, we'll have to improvise after picking her up."

She was rewarded with a toothy grin. "Let's just plan on Plan B working out as our actual plan of attack," He stated deviously.

…

Maka sighed as a woman yelled at her for the umpteenth time that evening. By order of her boss, they were obligated to check ID before preparing any alcoholic beverages for a customer. Older individuals (usually the characters going through their mid-life crisis) were flattered, thinking she asked because they looked young for their age. The slightly younger crowd, however, were always insulted by the thought of looking under their actual age for some reason. In her time at the Nightingale, she had heard words and insults she had hoped to never hear.

"Hello," A pleasant female voice mused, snapping her from her train of thoughts. She turned to be greeted by a younger looking woman, taking a seat on one of the many bar stools. The woman had inky black hair, tied into a large loop that draped over her shoulder. Her skin, Maka noticed immediately, looked smooth and pale. It complimented her deep cerulean orbs, making them stand out even more. She also noticed the other woman was wearing a yellow tube top dress with one lone necklace made of silver. Maka was almost floored at how pretty this girl was; she could totally pass as a movie star or a model!

"What can I get for you?" She asked quickly, snapping away from gawking. When did she get to be so rude? A boy suddenly flopped down next to the girl, grinning as if he owned the place. He had hair a color between light blue and dark green that was spiked out all over the place. His eyes were an onyx tint and Maka noted that he was wearing a tight black tank top that revealed his large muscles.

"Margarita for her, gin and tonic for me," He said with a smirk. Maka blinked a bit, forcing herself to keep rude comments about the guy's attitude to herself, and put on a small smile.

"No problem. May I see some form of ID, please, just to make sure you both are legal?" She asked with her usual politely cheerful tone. That usually helped her keep her cool if the customer blew their top at her.

"May **I** see some form of **your** ID please? I want to make sure I'm being **served** by someone who is legal," The blue-haired male remarked with an annoyed glare. The woman's face fell as she looked at him, eyes wide in horror.

"B-Black*Star, please-"

"How **cute**, sir. How old are you, **twelve**?" Maka bit out snarkily. She could only take so much from her customers; on top of that, something about this guy just pissed her off. She wasn't sure if it was his attitude, his presence or **just him**, but either way she just didn't want to have to deal with him all that much.

"How old are **you**, **five**? You look more five than eighteen with those chesticles(1) you've got there!" He snapped back gruffly. Maka's eyes started to twitch at where this conversation as heading. "Hell, they aren't even chesticles; they're just mosquito bites!" He laughed at this now.

All the while, the raven haired beauty looked completely horrified. _'Oh God, he's going to get us into serious trouble! Or worse; he could botch up our plan!'_ She feared having to follow through with their second plan simply because it would get them in trouble later. And the last thing she needed, given where Black*Star was heading, was more trouble.

"What **charming** things for you to say," Maka said with a tense smile. Underneath the bar, there was a button a bartender could press to summon security; currently, her fingers were groping around in search of it. She tried not to squeal for joy when she found the button and pressed it as hard as she could. "But I still need to see some **ID**, sir."

"Do you **honestly** think I'd waste my time coming here if I **wasn't** legal, lady?" He snapped back with a feral snarl. A bouncer approached and glanced at Maka. She gave a curt nod, noticing how the man's companion turned around and paled at sight of the other male.

With a quick yank, the security guard snatched the blue-haired freak up by his arms. "Okay, punk, we've had to throw you out four other times this week for acting up. What part of 'stay the hell away' don't you get?" He sighed, sounding worn and annoyed. Maka blinked a few times in surprise. She remembered a few days ago there had been a small scuffle on the dance floor (unable to see from her perch at the bar) but she had thought they'd keep that person out for good after what she overheard! Perhaps Justin wanted to give the guy one last chance to just hang loose and have fun?

Sometimes Maka wondered if her boss was too forgiving or just completely psychotic.

Just as the blue haired midget was being dragged out (his dark haired associate was following along with her head bowed in disappointment and shame), that her boss trotted up happily. "How are things going, Maka?" He asked cheerfully, popping out one of the ear buds he always wore. The other thing that got to her was that he was always dressed like a priest; an oddity her parents told her that she'd get used to over time. She still wasn't very used to it.

"It's been alright, aside from that weird kid that just got dragged out," She stated calmly. She offered him a glass of ice water.

"Ah, thank you," He mused, taking it and sitting down. He smiled lightly as he looked around. "It's really busy tonight. I know you were only supposed to work from six to eleven, but would you mind staying on until midnight? I can arrange you a ride home, if need be." He asked gently.

"Oh, I can stay on no problem! And don't worry about a ride; the street lights should keep the weirdos away. Plus, I have a can of pepper spray in my purse," Maka stated cheerfully. She was excited for the slightest extension in her shift, really. She was saving up so that she could start going to college in the fall and she would only get so much from FAFSA. Not only that, but she needed to get herself a car instead of taking the bus, cab, or walking all the time.

"Excellent!" Justin beamed cheerfully. He chugged his glass of water in one gulp and set it back down on the table top. He gave her head a small pat and waved at her, heading off to the back room. She assumed he was going to do stock, but he was actually heading out to make a call.

Her parents were always keeping tabs on her and he was their friend, after all.

…

Maka could hear a small part of herself screaming in protest as she marched down the street from work. Her heels were killing her, and she could feel a blister beginning to bloom on the back of her right ankle. She didn't want to run the risk of cutting her foot on broken glass or anything like that, so she forced herself to push through the pain. She usually wore a pair of luminous pink flats to work, but she had stepped in dog crap the other day cutting through the park on her way home from the library and her shoes were still bearing the scent. _'I am never wearing these heels again,'_ She thought grumpily.

She felt something wet and sticky running down her heel and paused, leaning against a nearby wall and looking back. She could see blood starting to trickle down the heel of her foot. "Goddamnit!" She cursed lightly, leaning down to readjust the shoe. Maybe if she walked on the back of the hell she'd be able to last long enough to make it home and give it the proper attention.

A clattering sound in the alley next to her caused her to look up quickly.

She peered over the corner of the alley and saw a trash can shaking back and forth slightly. Curious, she approached the moving object after fixing up her heel so that it was less painful to walk on. The top of the can suddenly popped up and a small, scraggly looking tan, black and white kitten. Maka responded by screaming in surprise and stumbling back until she realized what it really was.

The little kitten appeared to be about eight or nine weeks, tiny and clearly very starved. Its large green eyes widened on her and released a small, tired mewl. Considering its coloring, Maka knew it was a calico and that it was also a female (2). "You poor little thing," She stated sadly, getting up and walking over. She carefully picked the trembling mass up and cradled it to her. It mewled lightly at her again. "Well, I don't think my parents will mind if I just take you home with me." She hummed, turning around.

She then spotted the very human figure that had snuck up behind her, causing her to jump back and knock over the trash can. The little kitten dug her sharp claws into her arm and hissed in surprise. The individual had spiky hair the color of fresh fallen snow, wearing a black leather jacket over an orange T-shirt and with black jeans. What unnerved Maka were his blood red eyes and his shark-like teeth, currently twisted into a grin. "Hello," He greeted patiently. She glared back at him.

"Are you the one who has been following me?" She asked, taking another step back. She shifted her purse and carefully reached in to get the can of pepper spray she had slipped in there. Her father had given it to her as soon as she got the job for nights where they couldn't pick her up. He said he wanted her to be safe and sound no matter what.

Although, leaving your daughter on her own for a few days with the family vehicle at the mechanics didn't seem too logical on their part.

"Maybe. Anyway, you and I need to-"He was cut off at the sounds of a gun going off. A bullet whizzed past them, causing Maka to rush forward and look back. A hooded figure with a .44 Magnum revolver stood there, preparing to shoot again. The cat was yowling and whining in Maka's arms, clawing at her frantically to try to escape. "Well, looks like we'll have to talk in a second." The silver-haired male scoffed as he pulled out a gun of his own. Maka felt her eye twitch at this; and, just to add insult to injury, she swore she could hear that generic cowboy-showdown music playing in the background.

While the two would-be desperados got ready for their gun fight, Maka slipped back while getting the traumatized kitten situated in her purse. The only other things in there (since she was currently gripping the pepper spray like her life depended on it) were her wallet, her cell phone and her house keys, and she kept those in a small pouch with a zipper so she was hoping the kitten would be okay until they got to her place. She started to run but skidded to a halt when she saw the pair that had been thrown out earlier standing in her path.

This really was coming down to not being her day.

"I'm not in the mood for you, kid," She groaned out at the blue haired one. She then shifted her gaze to the dark haired woman and sighed, walking a little closer. "You seem like a really sweet girl, you know that? You could do way better than some loud mouth midget in need of a serious attitude adjustment. I mean, look at you! You're beautiful, you have an intelligent look to your eyes, you've clearly got patience to be with this fool, and I'd bet you've got a good head on your shoulders! Stand up, take charge, and find someone who really deserves you!" She said in a stern yet supportive tone of voice. The girl made a timid squeaking noise, face turning bright scarlet, while the blue-haired male glared and clenched his fists at his side.

Despite her rude and brash remarks, Maka had never pissed anyone off bad enough that they'd get physically violent with her; not until that munchkin's surprisingly powerful fist collided with her stomach, that is.

She doubled over and wheezed pathetically, falling to her knees with eyes wide in pain; she somehow remembered the baby cat in her purse and clutched it to her a bit to assure it wouldn't hit the ground and get hurt when she collapsed. She started coughing terribly, little red dots speckling the ground until she retched out an entire glob of the hue. She gasped afterward and felt the world spinning, grateful when she felt her body slump rather roughly to the cold pavement.

A few gun shots rang out in the background before the white haired male rejoined his companions. He took one look at the unconscious chick and the proud smirk on the other male's face before he realized what had transpired here. "Damnit, Black*Star! What if you broke one of her ribs?" He snapped, rushing over and shifting the girl into his arms.

"She was mouthing off and insulting me! No one messes with the great Black*Star and gets away unscathed! Plus we needed her unconscious to assure she'd be easy to move, right?" He laughed loudly, hands falling to his hips. The other rolled his eyes and sighed, pushing the girl's shirt up and inspecting for damage. He could already see the angry red mark from where Black*Star had hit her and felt around; his only comfort was that she didn't appear to have any broken bones. Internal bleeding, on the other hand, was a slight possibility.

He carefully picked her up bridal style, making sure she was secure. He glanced down at her purse when a kitten head poked out and stared at him. He had a feeling he should have let the kitten out, set it back in the alley, and walked away. But then again, their young target clearly had wanted to take care of the feral fluff ball. He figured the kitten could be worth a few brownie points in the near future; there would most likely be damage control needing tended when she woke up thanks to their violent companion. They were going to need her trust if they didn't want her to find a way out and get herself killed. He then sighed and leaned down, carefully but haphazardly, holding Maka and setting the purse on top of her stomach before re adjusting her to her previous state in his arms. He pretended not to her the keening noise of pain she released. "Let's get her checked out; if she'd been seriously injured we won't be able to go as soon as we wanted," He sighed as he started walking.

"Whatever," Black*Star huffed as he followed after the other. He had his hands in his pockets and a small scowl on his lips. "Make sure to mention that it wasn't my fault that she decided to test my patience! I don't want to get blamed for this or anything!" He announced grumpily.

Tsubaki immediately set to doing damage control on Black*Star's huge ego while Soul rolled his eyes and accepted that he'd most likely have to explain the whole story to their boss (and, therefore, get Black*Star busted). They didn't even both worrying about the body or the blood they'd left in their wake; not realizing it may, very well, be there undoing.

…

Soul was eternally grateful that Maka ended up not having any serious injuries thanks to Black*Star's punch. "We're not too sure why she vomited blood, though, since there was no serious damage or rupturing caused," Their medic confessed. She had then shrugged and finished wrapping up the young girl's midriff. "It may have been a psychological thing or whatever."

"How is puking blood psychological?" He asked incredulously. The girl had then paused, looked up and glared at him.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm a doctor, not a shrink!" She had scoffed right back at him. Soul felt his eye twitch in a mix of mild confusion and annoyance. "Anyway, I'm going to suggest icing her bruise every two hours or so. Also, keep that wrap around her when you aren't icing it. That should keep the bruise from getting too swollen or ugly."

"That sounds easy enough," He said casually. He had Maka's purse on one shoulder (and he had not thought that one out until the medic had openly laughed and pointed at him) and the kitten was resting in his other hand. Currently, the curious creature was peering over his fingers and sticking one of its little front paws out, as if feeling to find ground to walk on. He smiled and chuckled a bit at the cute behavior. "Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of, Man-Purse," She mused with a snicker. He glanced up to see her watching him from over her shoulder; her eyes specifically on the pink purse with tons of little daisies on it. He scowled and felt his eye resume twitching. "I gave Tsubaki a large ice chest to take with you guys; inside is some ice and food supplies to get you three through your trip. I made sure to include lots of things with high sugar and caffeine, like sodas and candies. I figure that since you're pulling an all-nighter tonight to get some more distance you'd need to keep up your energy."

He nodded and set the kitten back in its pink home, grateful when it didn't protest in the slightest. He then carefully picked Maka back up and headed toward the door. "Thanks Jackie," He said as he worked the door open with one hand.

She flashed him a small salute. "No prob. Oh, and tell Kim I said hi," She said calmly before returning to organizing her supplies again.

The door led out to a dimly lit parking lot to a small clinic in a rarely-visited section of the city. There was a large green van with tinted windows resting before him. Tsubaki, holding the cooler Jackie had mentioned, was standing beside Black*Star who was leaning on one side of the vehicle while twirling the keys around his index finger and whistling innocently. They both glanced up at him, one grinning and one putting on a small yet anxious smile. "How did it go?" Tsubaki asked nervously.

"She's going to be fine; she'll just have a really large bruise for a while," He said, shooting a slight glare at the other individual. He decided that going into another tirade about how uncool that move had been would be pointless so he decided to change the subject. "So this van has a bed we can keep her resting on, right?"

"Yeah, it does. It's like one of those really old cars that have the huge back with nothing in it. They had a small twin sized bed bolted to one side of it, though, just for these kinds of transfers," Tsubaki explained. They headed to the back and opened it, showing Soul what they meant. It had a wooden frame, which he knew was drilled and welded into place, with a rather old looking mattress resting securely in the frame. Other than that, there was nothing but their three small travel kits and tons of space for Soul to get comfy. "Are you sure you want to sit back here with her? I don't mind if you'd rather drive or stay in the front." She offered politely.

Tsubaki couldn't drive, but Soul and Black*Star could. It would technically make more sense for her to take care of their captive, but the white haired male had a hunch that if he sat in front he'd end up getting into another fight with Black*Star over what was appropriate responses to certain stimuli. And he wasn't really in the mood to crash the car into a street light or a tree. "It's cool," He shrugged. He carefully crawled in with their cargo and got Maka set on the bed. "Besides, I don't think she'd react very well to seeing you or Black*Star if she wakes up." He said as he set her purse down next to him and let the kitten out.

Tsubaki nodded and headed back to the front with Black*Star after handing him the ice chest. Soul set it next to himself and started looking through, his stomach growling in agreement with his actions. He pulled out a tuna sandwich in a Ziploc and opened it. Immediately the kitten caught the scent and crawled her way up his leg to sit on his bent knee so as to be as close to his food as possible. She mewled pleadingly and he shot her a glance.

Now that he could get a good look at her, he saw how malnourished she really was. No wonder Maka had wanted to help her; through what they'd learned on their way here, she had a temper but also had a rather tender heart. He scooped a generous amount of the filling from his sandwich with one finger and held it out toward the little animal. As the car grumbled to life, he nibbled his sandwich and watched the little creature licking his finger with its sand-paper tongue.

…

Two hours into their car ride, Maka had woken up. She was in a groggy and still slightly delirious state. "Kitten? Where's the kitten?" She grumbled lightly, looking around curiously. Soul perked up and chuckled a bit, picking the little fluff ball up and setting her near the young woman's face. Maka smiled lightly when her emerald orbs fixated on the matching greens of the cat.

"What are you going to name it?" Soul asked. Maybe if he could get her to warm up to him while she was still a little out of it, it'd be easier for them to explain the whole situation to her later on when she was all together.

"I'm not sure what to name her," She mumbled back lightly. She reached out, scratching under the little kitten's chin. She responded by leaning in and purring loudly. The kitten was almost all black although her left eye had a large splotch of tan fur and the right a large splotch of white. The little tips of her front paws were also white and the back paws were tan. Her tail was a raccoon style between black and tan. "Maybe Stripes?"

"Nah, that's a little too cliché," He answered back. He could see Tsubaki peek over the side of her seat and watch them with a bright smile.

"How about Spot?"

"She's a kitten, not a Dalmation," Soul said flatly. He reached into the ice chest and took out a soda and a bag of snack size chips. He offered them to Tsubaki, who took them with a quiet thank you.

Maka stared at the kitten for a long moment, her mind slowly churning back into normal. "Calanthe (3)," She said softly. The silver haired male perked up and watched her with a tilted head. "It's Greek for beautiful flower. And I know is that someday she's going to be the prettiest kitty on the whole block." She mumbled lightly.

"That's a good name; cute and unique," Soul agreed lightly with a smile.

"Thanks for taking me home, by the way," She mumbled, causing Soul to flinch. Tsubaki looked between them with a worried frown on her lips. Neither of them was sure where she'd gotten that thought from, considering they hadn't mention one word of her home since they set out on the road. "My parents aren't home right now but if you leave me with your number and information, I'll make sure they give you some kind of reward for your troubles."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks," He said nervously, scratching the back of his head. She was not going to be a happy girl when she realized they were merely hours away from crossing the state border. She'd be even more infuriated when she realized they had a two or three day car ride ahead of them.

She merely smiled and yawned, starting to doze again. "Wake me up when we get there, okay?"

"Yeah. No problem," He said, still nervous, before sighing lightly. Once her breathing started to level out, implying she was back to dreamland, he looked over at Tsubaki. "So, who here thinks this is going to totally backfire? I do!" He said with fake enthusiasm while raising his hand.

"Soul, please. A negative attitude isn't going to help us get through this any easier," Tsubaki said gently. She popped the top of her soda can and took a small sip. "We're just going to have to own up to everything and explain it to her when she comes to again."

"If you'd like, I can just flash her one of my infamous Black*Star smiles and she'll be subdued!" The blue haired male laughed from his spot behind the driver's seat. Soul sweat-dropped at this and rolled his eyes.

"I think that she's going to remember you insulting her at the bar and later when you punched her in the gut and, therefore, leave her unaffected by your charms," Soul scoffed flatly. Black*Star shifted, as if aiming to turn and say something, until Tsubaki placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Focus on the road, Black*Star," She said delicately. She then turned back to Soul. "Will you go through her purse and remove anything she could use to sabotage this plan? You know, like a cell phone or anything like that?"

"I took care of that already, back when Jackie was looking over her," Soul stated. He had left her wallet and pepper spray in her bag; pepper spray was easy enough to get out of someone's grasp so he figured that couldn't do too much harm in the hands of their captive. Plus he figured her wallet would be good for her to have just in case she wanted to use her cash.

Until they reached the Nevada Shibusen base they would have to be adamant against her using her debit card; it could be traced at any normal store, after all.

"Excellent," Tsubaki sighed lightly. She took another small sip of her soda before offering the can to Black*Star, who eagerly took a large gulp of the sugary elixir. "Well, I guess we should start getting ready for when she wakes up. She's probably going to be hungry, thirsty, and at least mildly annoyed."

Soul nodded and kept his gaze locked on the snoozing blonde. He found it strange she looked so peaceful and sweet in sleep, when he knew she had quite a mouth on her. He was suddenly very grateful they had got a hold of her. She was a special pedigree that could turn out to be very useful to Shibusen in the long run from what their boss had said.

Not only that, but he was kind of looking forward to getting to have a conversation with the snappy little brat.

End

(1) Chesticles is a term my friend and I have coined as of late. It's basically just another funny phrase to use in reference to boobs.

(2) So, calico cats! Here's a little known fact; calico females come in any variety of the three colors common among their breed A.K.A black, white and a dusty tan. However, males only come in three certain coat colors; they'll either be black and white, tan and white, or black and tan. Females are the only ones that will possibly come in all three hues, hence how Maka was able to tell the kittens gender by looking at it. We had a cat when I was younger that had babies; she was a calico and it was then that my older sister looked it up and told me that bit of knowledge.

(3) The name Calanthe is actually the name of a character from a comic book one of my friends and I are planning on collaborating on. I'll be doing the writing and she'll do the artwork. If we get it started, I'll upload a link to a place you can read it if you'd all like. :3

A few notes for you all:

So… yeah… If you can't tell, I love snarky Maka. I hope the rest of you do too; there will be lots of fun banter between she and Soul later on.

I hope you all like that kitten; she is going to be a comic relief character as well as a relationship developer for Soul and Maka.

Have another poll posted; decides my next project because I wanted to get started on that soon. Please check it out and vote~!

Will update Sonata in a few days when I upload the second chapter of this one; I had severe writer's block and didn't want to hold this one up longer than necessary.

Did this chapter live up to expectations? Tell me why or why not~!

Next Chapter:

Maka demands to be read her Miranda Rights… Or at least given the right to call her parents to find out what the Hell is going on. Soul decides to teach Maka how to use a few tools for self-defense; he also learns not to insult someone **right after** you teach them how to properly use a weapon. Liz realizes that, when partnered up with Kid and Patty, there is no such thing as a "discreet" way to sidetrack trained assassins.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot.

Intro image:

Tsubaki is sitting on a large oak tree. She's wearing a dress that reaches to about her knees. The top is black with a large bow at the portion covering her collarbone. The dress has thin black straps and the rest of the dress is vertical rainbow stripes. Her hair is loose and trickles down her back like a curtain of ink. Her feet are crossed at the ankles and she is missing her left shoe. The right foot has a black sandal with gold jeweled straps on it. She's smiling merrily while, on a higher up branch, Black*Star can be seen in a fight with a small flock of birds.

Chapter Two: For the Birds

Maka Albarn was a force to be reckoned with, as Soul and his cohorts were fast learning. So far, since waking up and realizing what was going on, she had knocked Black*Star out cold using the ice chest, Soul could feel his left cheek swelling, and Tsubaki was fighting back tears. They ended up using a spare belt in Black*Star's bag to tie off her wrists, fastening it securely over the arm rest on the passenger side door. They had to move her up to stop her violent tirade and to give Tsubaki enough room to tend to Black*Star in the back. Calanthe was currently curled in her lap sleeping while Maka glared daggers out the window. Black*Star's unconscious figure now rested on the bed in the back. Ever loyal Tsubaki was kneeling beside him, holding an ice pack to his head, while Soul was getting situated in the driver's seat. "You're quite the pain in the ass, you know that?" He grumbled out at her.

Maka tried to lunge at him but was held secure by the belt around her wrists. It took all of Soul's self-restraint to not flinch at the fire burning in those deep emerald spheres. "Asshole," She hissed out like a malcontent cat, rather than the beast from Hell she had proven to be. She glanced over at the belt and released a small scoff.

"How's Black*Star holding up back there, Tsubaki?" Soul called as he turned the key in the ignition. The car purred to life and, after assuring there were no on-coming cars, he turned back onto the freeway and resumed their path. He decided to ignore the little jab at his pride, hoping maybe some silent treatment would get the girl to settle her fury.

"He's not seriously injured but he will have a large bump on his head," She said meekly. Soul could tell she was still fighting not to cry. Maka had said quite a few nasty comments and most of them had been directed at the black haired woman in specific. And although she could take a physical blow better than a lot of the men they worked with, Tsubaki had low self-esteem and could be easily unbalanced emotionally. It was a weakness they were trying desperately to remedy her of, but he had a hunch that their captive's words may have set them back a bit in that department.

"Serves him right; my stomach is killing me from where that moron punched me," Maka snorted lightly. Soul glanced at her from his peripheral and saw she was now resting her head against the cool glass of the window. All that could be seen outside of the glow of the headlights, given that they were another hour or so away from daybreak, were the dimly glinting stars, the sliver of a moon and pure darkness.

"Maybe if you hadn't floundered about like a fish out of water you wouldn't be in so much pain now," Tsubaki stated in a very un-Tsubaki like growl. Soul peered over his shoulder at her to find her now flustered and alarmed. "I-I mean-! I'm sorry! Excuse me!" She yelped out frantically, bowing her head in shame.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Maka said calmly back. She turned her head a bit so that she and Tsubaki could just barely lock eyes. "Sorry I said those things about you; I shouldn't make such harsh judgments just because I'm upset."

Azure eyes widened before softening a bit. "It's okay," She said with a small smile. Tsubaki then looked down and looked back up. "Sorry Black*Star punched you in the stomach. He's sort of… impulsive like that."

"It's fine; as long as nothing is broken you won't be hearing from my attorney," She shrugged as best as she could.

"You have a lawyer?" Tsubaki asked in slight alarm. They hadn't found any record of that.

"Well, she's less of a lawyer and more of a flirt; either way, Blair has the power to convince men to do whatever she wants. That's basically what a lawyer does, right?" She asked. She was answered by a small giggle from the other woman. She smiled lightly at that, grateful that she'd been able to make some degree of peace with one of her kidnappers. "So, do you mind me asking why you're doing all this?"

Soul sighed lightly as he merged over to the far left lane. "Let's just say this has to do with your parents," He stated blandly. Maka blinked, looking at him curiously, then rested back against the window.

"Oh," She said simply. That got Soul's attention; how was that enough to satisfy her curiosity?

"Aren't you, I don't know, more confused than all that?" He asked skeptically. Maka looked at him again then resumed her pointless stare out the window.

"One of my dad's many mistresses hired you, right? Thinks she can get back at him for not leaving my mom for her by taking me away and holding me for ransom. Seems pretty easy to understand to me," She sighed out.

"That isn't why we're doing all of this," Tsubaki said while sitting up and moving closer. She rested her arms on the back of the seats and looked at the blonde with a small frown. "There's a lot to your parents past that they probably haven't told you in the interest of keeping you safe. We took you away because we're trying to protect you."

"Taking into account the bruise on my belly, you're doing a cracker jack job so far," Soul and Tsubaki both twitched at the blunt statement. Hadn't they already gotten past this part of everything? Already discussed that and made their apologies? "So, can I use my cell and call them? You know, to make sure this isn't just some crazy stunt?"

"Sorry, but we don't have a phone for you to use," Tsubaki admitted delicately. Maka's eye twitched and she turned to face the girl as best as she could. "W-Well, that is to say, we couldn't run the risk of everything coming undone so we had to remove your phone from the equation. You calling the police before we reach our destination could sabotage the whole thing."

"Okay, first," She trailed slowly, as if talking to a bunch of grade schoolers, "that little explanation did not help your case any. If anything, actually, it just helped solidify my fear that I'm going to be held for ransom. And, second, what do you mean by 'remove from the equation'?"

"What she means," Soul answered in a tone that mimicked the one the young girl had just used, "is it's been turned off and put through a garbage compactor by now. Does that make sense?"

There was a silence before Maka turned back to the window with a scowl. "Asshole!"

…

Liz Thompson liked to consider herself to be a rather normal young woman. She was tall, gifted with a nice body, had long bronze hair, sparkling blue eyes and a smile that made guys swoon. She was about average in regards to book smarts but had a keen edge for street smarts. She could weasel her way out of any disagreeable situation with her charms and smarts. Also, she had a gun and knew exactly how to use it.

So she found herself wondering, again, why she'd basically been given the task of baby-sitting her kid sister and their boss' son for this so-called mission.

They had gathered up all of Maka Albarn's things from her apartment and then, according to their original plan, they were supposed to help the others return her to the main base on a plane. Instead, their boss had informed them of a slight change; to avoid being caught on the airport cameras, the small three-man squad of Tsubaki, Soul and Black*Star would acquired their target and use a van to return to the base. He said that their three-man squad of Kid, Liz and Patty were to have Maka's things over-nighted to their Nevada headquarters so that things could be prepared for her ahead of her arrival. Instead, they were to fly out to Maine (where Kami and Spirit Albarn had been looking into housing) and assure their flight for the next morning was delayed as long as possible. They were told to use drastic measures, if necessary.

That was why, sitting anxiously in the driver's seat of their rented van, Liz was feeling just a touch worried over the bomb her younger sister was constructing in the back.

"Hey, Kid," She said slowly, turning to look at the young male next to her. He was sipping from a McDonald's cup (since they had needed to eat lunch, even with all this work they were doing) with a quizzical expression on his handsome young face. Kid was a sight for sore eyes, really; he had bright gold eyes like a wolf and inky black hair with three white stripes on one side of his head. If it wasn't for the facts Liz knew how he really was, she'd probably peg him to be the perfect man. "Didn't your father say to only use drastic measures if absolutely necessary?"

"Yes, he did," Kid agreed after swallowing. He placed the drink in the cup holder and picked up a fry, inspecting it carefully before tossing it in his mouth. "But we're dealing with top-notch agents here, Liz. Sure, they haven't been in the field in years, but they're still going to be suspicious of everything and everyone around them. That's why they've been able to stay under the radar for so many years; it's there year long stay in New York that caused the red alarms to go off."

"But do we really need to use a bomb to assure the flight is delayed? I mean, can't we just claim there's some virus spreading or something like that?" She sighed. She shifted the rear view mirror so that she could better see Patty. The younger woman had her short blonde hair tied off in a tiny ponytail and had goggles over her eyes. She also had gloves and was, currently, using a small touch to weld together two sheets of metal that would form the shell of their explosive. She winced a bit and grabbed her own drink. "It just seems like a little too much."

"Patty, that bomb had better be symmetrical or we will not be detonating it at all!" Kid suddenly called back over his shoulder without a second glance. He was answered by laughter and giggles. "Claims of a virus would cause national panic and fear to spread. We can't have something that drastic occur just because of our plans to protect one child."

Liz sighed again and shook her head. "Won't a bomb threat do the exact same thing?"

"No, because we're going to frame Medusa and her organization for this. That way there will be a target and a shared enemy between the country's government and Shibusen," Kid answered as if it was the simplest equation in the world.

"I guess that makes sense," Liz sighed before taking a sip from her drink. She nodded a bit. "That will help delay Medusa for a bit. But what about Arachne?"

"We're trying to take this one hurdle at a time. Plus, she hasn't made a move yet; Soul let me know that one of Medusa's little lackeys made a move to take Maka out when they went to gather her up," Kid said with a yawn. The flight had been a tedious one; add that to the jet lag and fact that they were up almost all night getting the things that Patty had needed for her bomb and they were all tired. That was one of the reasons Kid had probably been more well-behaved than usual.

"Well then I guess we're just going to have to get this started," She agreed while pushing the key into the ignition. She then pushed a pair of sunglasses she had resting on her head down to the bridge of her nose. "How's that bomb coming along Patty?"

"Ready when you are, sis~!" The other blonde sang happily. Liz smirked in response and slammed on the gas roughly. Kid released a squawk of alarm while Patty laughed loudly.

"Let's get this plan underway then!" Liz cackled as she sped through a red light, ignoring the honking protests and screeching brakes left in her wake. They were just a hop, skip and jump away from the airport but she still wanted to get this done as soon as possible; she didn't want to run the risk of underestimating their prey and messing up. Drop the bomb, send of the warning, and get to their hotel for the night was all she wanted to accomplish right now.

"Liz, slow down! If you get us arrested than you'll mess everything up!" Kid snapped from his spot beside her. He was currently floundering to buckle his seatbelt.

"I'm going the speed limit," She snorted lightly. The maniacal laughter of her younger sister could be heard somewhere in the background, as if it was the pulse of the insanity currently taking place.

"You're going the speed limit for the **freeway**!" He snapped out again just as the buckle finally snapped into place, securing his safety in this death mobile. It was then that Liz made a serious of sharp turns (sending Kid this way and that even though Patty remained grounded where she was) and then hit the brakes. With a loud squeal of protest, she shifted to park and grinned at the dark haired male whom looked terribly disheveled and haggard. "You… Are a wild woman." He wheezed out while pushing the button and releasing his seatbelt.

The two girls merely laughed at him as they slipped out of the car as well.

"Now, I'll go with Patty and get the bomb set up. You go find the Albarns' and strike up conversation with them; they'll probably be watching the plane like a pair of hawks through any windows they can find," Liz ordered calmly. Kid stood and stared at her, implying he had an issue. With a heavy sigh, she narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "What's wrong?"

"What if they realize who my father is by looking at me? Yellow eyes and black hair with three hideous, asymmetrical stripes in it isn't really a common thing. And I doubt they'd assess I was just following some 'fad'," He explained, using air quotes on the last word he uttered. Liz blinked then smiled and hugged him.

"Oh, Kid, I'm so proud of you! You **actually** know what the word fad means!" She cheered happily. The darker haired male's eyes began twitching before he shoved off of her and scowled. She decided, given the fact she was pleased as punch with him, to relent this once. "You do raise a good point though. You go with Patty and I'll work on getting them started on casual conversation."

The two nodded and headed off. She was grateful that she noticed that the younger blonde had placed the bomb in a large black gym bag; that would certainly raise fewer questions if either of them was potentially spotted. She then headed inside herself, making sure to give herself a once over in the mirror in the ladies restroom.

She ran a quick comb through her hair before slipping her sunglasses back on. She straightened out her blouse, making sure that the sleeves just barely draped over her shoulders and the low V-neck was at a safe location. She didn't want to be accused of being some loose tramp, after all. She then smoothed out her dark black capris and smirked at herself before heading out.

It didn't take her long to find the Albarns' since she knew they'd be by the windows. Kami Albarn was a beautiful woman to say the least. She had her light gold hair teased back in a loose ponytail with a thin black hair tie. Her jade orbs were alive with irritation and panic behind a pair of thin, stylish glasses. Her skin was a light peach and she had an hourglass shape. It was well accented in her red spaghetti strapped cotton dress. She held a cell phone to her ear with one hand while the other tapped restlessly on the glass of the window she was leaning against.

Beside her stood Spirit Albarn, a man well known for his charming looks and matching personality. His hair was a deep maroon color with one bang that swept in his face. His eyes were a bright blue-green hue that were made brighter by his hair and the worried look on his expression. He was wearing an all black suit with a light green shirt underneath. He even had on a black tie! "Well?" He asked in a nagging tone of voice.

Kami snapped her cell shut and sent him a glare. "It keeps telling me her phone has been disconnected. This isn't right; no matter how mad Maka gets, she never turns off her cell when we leave town," Kami said in a strain tone of voice. Between her daughter's unreachable cell and her husband's incessant whining, Kami's patience for the whole thing was running thin. She opened the phone and started scrolling through the contacts. "I'm going to call Justin; maybe it broke at work or something."

"Excuse me?" Liz asked politely as she walked over. Both looked over; Kami about to press the send button and Spirit opening his mouth to say something. She put on a small, meek smile. "Would you two mind helping me? I lost track of my younger sister while I was in the restroom and need some help tracking her down."

The pair exchanged glances; Liz could see the suspicion and doubt in their eyes. She was going to have to up her game a little, from the looks of it. "Please, Annabel and I need to make sure to get to our flight on time. Our grandmother is ailing and I fear, if we're held up by any little thing, we may not make it in time to say goodbye to her," She pleaded, tears brimming in her eyes. Spirit's eyes misted over and he sent his wife a saddened look. She answered with a sigh.

"I guess I can call Justin while we're walking around," She grumbled while hitting the send button and pushing off of the glass. Liz smiled and led them along, looking this way and that. Spirit kept step with her while Kami trailed a bit behind on the phone.

"So what does your sister look like?" Spirit asked curiously. Liz glanced at him through her shades and smiled lightly.

"She's eighteen years old and a little shorter than me. Her hair is about shoulder length and is the brightest blonde you'll ever see. Her eyes are a blue that's just as vivid, and she's always wearing this ridiculously please grin on her face," She said simply. She then figured to toss another bone in there, just to be safe. "She should be wearing overalls with a long sleeved pink top underneath and a pair of goggles either on her head or around her neck."

"She sounds like a very creative little girl," He chuckled lightly. Liz nodded and continued the fake search for "Annabel". How much longer were they going to take? They were normally much faster than this; even with Kid freaking out over the symmetry of the location!

"She really is. She wants to be a pilot someday. What about your little girl?" She asked quizzically. Spirit looked at her with slightly widened eyes and she let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry but I kind of overheard your conversation when I went over to ask you for help. If you don't mind me asking, is she your niece or cousin or something?"

"She's our daughter; we're actually quite a bit older than either of us appears. She's actually about your sister's age," He said proudly. Liz giggled and twittered on, making sure to seem interested and amused at any lame pun he made and every word he said.

It was a clatter and gasped out "Spirit," that caused them to halt and turn.

Kami's face had gone sheet white, eyes wide in horror. She had dropped her cell to the ground and her whole body was shaking. Horror washed over Spirit and he stumbled back to meet her. "What's wrong? What did Justin say?" He declared frantically.

"Maka… Maka never made it home!" She gasped out while clinging to his arms. He let out a grunt as he grappled with the news. "A little ways from the club… They found a dead body and blood on the pavement! It was **our daughter's blood**!" She was becoming hysterical as she relived the tragic news Justin had just shared.

"Oh, dear God," Spirit gasped while pulling his wife as close to himself as possible. Liz clenched her fists at her side in anger at this. What the **hell** has Black*Star done to botch this mission up **this time**? She just knew that knucklehead had something to do with!

"Hey, sis! Over here!" Patty called suddenly, snapping her from her inner fury. She and Kid were standing a ways off, both grinning at her. She glanced at the two parents before turning and jogging over to the pair. She neglected to notice the pair of green eyes locked on her and, more importantly, their male cohort, too delighted to hear the announcement that the flight to New York had been cancelled due to "technical difficulties".

"Spirit," Kami whispered, reaching into her husband's jacket and slipping out a small black pistol. She then shifted it into her purse discreetly and looked up at him. "Go get our things from the luggage terminal. I'm going to follow those kids; they reek of Shibusen." She whispered in a dangerous growl.

He blinked, glanced at the trio disappearing into the crowd of faces, before nodding at her. She reached down and recollected her cell phone, popping back in the battery, before heading off. He watched her go before sighing and shuddering. The fear, anticipation and panic were going to be the death of him while he waited to get their bags back.

The Lioness was reborn and she was on the prowl, after all.

…

It was at a rest stop that Soul decided that, in case they were attacked by enemy agents, it might be useful to teach their newest addition how to use some type of weapon (since he **did not** consider pepper spray to be a weapon). He looked at her suspiciously around the straw of the fountain drink he'd bought in the small mini-mart. "Let's get some rules set in place before I untie you, okay?" He asked flatly. She answered him with a scowl and matching glare. "I am not above tackling a defenseless little girl so don't try to make a break for it; I'd have to drop my drink and I spent a whole eighty cents on it. To assure the groups safety, I'm going to be teaching you how to use a few weapons. We might be followed by some high class assassins who will show you no mercy; their goal is to take us and, more importantly, you out. So, I'll be nice and not tackle you if you agreed to be a good girl and not try to run away. We got a deal?" He asked flatly.

There was a pause before she rolled her eyes. "What good would running do me? I have no idea where we are and I highly doubt the people inside would believe me. Somehow, I get the feeling you told them some story about me being disturbed, judging from the way they looked at me while you were chatting at the counter," She bit out angrily. He responded by smirking, revealing all his sharp, pointy teeth.

"You're a very smart girl. We told them you're bi-polar and off your meds; therefore, when you have a bad mood swing, you get violent and have to be restrained," He said simply. She twitched and glared at him as if she hoped to set him on fire. He reached over and shifted the belt so that it still bound her wrists but was no longer attached to the car. "I'm going to lead you a little bit off from here. The people in there are half-deaf already so we just need a bit of distance to assure they don't hear the gun shots." He felt Maka flinch at those words and tried his hardest not to laugh at her. "Hey, I'm taking the crazy chicken out to stretch her legs!" He called over his shoulder.

"You shouldn't talk about her like that, given she's your cousin!" Black*Star laughed loudly. Soul's eyes twitched and he contemplated firing at the blue haired loud mouth. He decided against it since they were still too close to unfamiliar individuals who could raise the alarm against them. He instead turned and resumed leading Maka off to the side.

Once they got situated, he undid the belt. He stood there for a moment, ready to sprint after Maka, until it was clear she wasn't going anywhere soon. He then pulled out a small black and yellow stun gun. He placed it in her hands calmly. "You know what that is?"

"Taser gun. I **do** have a television at home, you know," She snorted, settling the gun comfortably in her hands.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a fan of the crime dramas. They've used stun guns quite a few times before in various episodes," She said while lightly stroking the trigger with her index finger. She then looked up at him curiously. "And guns aren't too complicated. I don't see why you need me to do all of this."

"Would you be willing to fire a shot while the cars moving at another car? Specifically, at the other driver of the other car following us?" He mused lightly.

"I could just shoot out the tires instead. That way they'd skid and swerve but could still survive the whole ordeal," She answered, walking a few steps away in a low crouch. She held the taser up a bit higher and looked around suspiciously, imitating the actors playing as cops she'd seen. Soul laughed and she turned quickly on him, pulling the trigger.

When they heard a loud howling, Soul jumped and turned.

Black*Star lay on the ground, rolling and crying out in pain. The little clamps of the taser were latched to his eyelids, sending the electricity right into him. Maroon orbs shifted from the pained male to the smug looking young woman. She tossed the gun to him. "We're even for the punching thing now, Black*Star," She mused lightly.

Soul blinked then smirked at her. "Now that was cool,"

End

Enjoy my notes:

It's always Black*Star's fault. Why? Because it always is.

I'm going to be enjoying a lot of this story; however, I warn you all that I am not that great at action scenes but I will try my best~!

I have poll uploaded still; please vote~!

Thanks for the love all; it keeps me motivated.

Next Chapter:

Maka learns that she does not like the Nevada heat; she does, however, like getting to drag Soul to all his least favorite places around the underground town known as Death City. Soul decides that, if you look past her brash and somewhat violent temperaments, Maka may not be as exhausting and psychotic as he originally thought. Kami Albarn proves to be a lot like one of those majestic jungle cats she has been known as by many assassins; beautiful and graceful, but if you mess with her kitten she will **mess you up**.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot.

Intro image:

Patty is seated at a large pink vanity. She's wearing a flowing pink gown with a bright grin on her lips. Standing behind her, holding a comb and a hair tie, is Liz. She's wearing a tight black dress with a white sash tied around her hips, the extra expanse of ribbon trailing against her legs. She seems to be debating on how to style Patty's hair. In the background, two larger men in tuxedos can be seen dragging a fussing Kid toward a nearby exit door.

Chapter Three: Life in the Limelight

Liz had noticed it quite some time ago; specifically after they had left the airport. There was a car that had been following them ever since they got on the highway to start off on the long road trip back to Nevada to assure the rest of the mission had been a success. Most people wouldn't assume they were bring followed, chalking it up to a coincidence, but she knew because every merge, every pit stop, every last thing they did was mimicked by the other vehicle. The windows were too tinted to see but she had a hunch that it was the Albarn's following them. That phone call they had received right before the trio had bailed had been a huge muck up and the young woman just knew deep in her bones that they had seen Kid.

"Stupid Black*Star! This is all his fault!" She cursed angrily, beginning to panic a little bit. She had mentioned her fears to Kid and he had confirmed them. Patty had responded by laughing, offering to make a bomb to get rid of the two other assassins, and then laughed even harder when the other two individuals had stared at her in clear horror. "If that idiot hadn't done whatever the Hell it was he did to that girl than we wouldn't be in this position! Why the Hell was he even put on this mission?" She wailed louder while angrily clawing at her hair.

"Liz, please," Kid said patiently, "calm down and stop doing that. Your actions are messing with the symmetry of the way your hair is parted." Cerulean orbs stared at him in shock while hands dropped back to their owner's lap. "Thank you. Now, listen to me carefully; we are not in any serious danger right now. The Albarn's are unarmed so they cannot possible stop us using physical force. Also, things have changed a lot since they worked in Shibusen; we have several new bases that they know nothing about. We're going to have to make a small detour to Michigan but we can lose them there and return to Nevada from that point. Though this does breed some degree of failure on our part, the punishment for this will surely be dished out to the party responsible."

She blinked then smiled and sighed in relief. "You're right, Kid. Thanks; I guess I really was getting all jittery over nothing!" She laughed while reaching over and turning up the volume on the stereo a little bit. She slipped her hands behind her head and finally allowed her body to relax against the back of her seat. She glanced around and yawned a bit; it was almost two in the morning and she was rather worn out. "Is it cool if I snag myself a nap before we switch driving shifts, Kid?"

"Of course; I could never allow you to drive without having at least a few hours of rest first," He said in his usual calm and collected pitch. With another small yawn, Liz let her head rest against the window and closed her eyes. With her mind at rest, she could finally focus on finishing up this mission and getting to enjoy the spa back at Shibusen's main Nevada office.

She couldn't have been asleep for more than thirty minutes when there was the whistle of gun fire and the loud screech of tires came into focus over the faint 80's rock humming from the speakers. She heard Kid release a small curse and Patty squeal loudly as her eyes snapped open. She saw they were swerving all over the (thankfully) empty road. Growling and fumbling to force her seatbelt to unlock, she sent a sideways glare at the male in their group. "What the hell happened?" She hissed.

"Remember how I said that the Albarn's weren't armed?" He asked, trying to remain calm and get the car back on track. There was a slight flicker of panic in his luminous amber orbs and Liz felt her stomach plummet. "I was wrong. And it turns out that Kami Albarn really does have a keen eye, even at night; I think she just shot out one of our back tires."

It may have been a bad time for such a feeling, but Liz was painfully grateful that Kid wasn't wailing over the symmetry of their vehicle being ruined.

"Well what should we do now, brainiac?" She growled out angrily while popping open the glove box. She pulled out a small black gun, popped in the cartridge, turned off the safety and handed it back to Patty. "Here, sis; use this to play with the Albarn's while Kid and I figure out what to do." An evil grin crept onto the younger's face as she settled the cool metal in her hands. She crawled across the back, yanked the handle and sent one of the back doors of the car flying open just as Kid got the car as steady as it was going to get.

"We have to keep going; there is no argument about that. Our only options at this point are blowing out all of the Albarn's tires before they blow out ours, keep going without returning fire and simply hope they run out of gas first, or do the simple thing and surrender," Kid said flatly as he pushed a little harder on the gas, sending the car into the 80s. There was a loud click followed by gun fire that made Kid glare at Liz, who grinned sheepishly. "Well, apparently you two have decided which option we're going with." He barked out with pure annoyance.

"We can't just let them keep firing at us like a bunch of sitting ducks, Kid! It was either fire back to show them we mean business too or simply let them kill us!" She argued back while rummaging through the glove box again. She smirked when she found a smoke bomb. "Perfect! If we can shoot out their windshield and th-" She was cut off by a loud screeching noise.

"They shot out another tire!" Kid snapped in shock while tightening his grip on the wheel and trying to right it again. Liz was sent crashing from side to side wildly due to her lack of seatbelt; this, in turn, caused the car to jerk more because she was being bounced between Kid and the passenger side door.

"What was your first clue?" Liz cried back angrily. She grabbed the arm rest of the passenger side door and forced herself to stay in place so Kid could right the car. "Patty! Shoot out their windshield for me!" She called over her shoulder frantically. Patty flashed her a brief thumbs up while setting back to getting her aim corrected. "Good," She mumbled while starting to crawl over the back of the seat.

"What are you doing? We're going almost a hundred miles an hour on the freeway with two blown out tires! Plus there aren't any seatbelts of other devices to keep you from flying out the open door!" He snapped while grabbing her arm with one hand. She glanced at him then smiled and yanked free.

"Just trust me," She said gently. Kid sighed, a scowl replacing his once concerned look, before turning back to the road and nodding his head. She smirked and finished her climb, landing on her rear and sliding right into the shut door beside her sister. She released a small hiss at the rough treatment but said nothing else.

"What's the plan, Liz?" Patty asked, her tone serious but a smile still on her lips. Only Patty Thompson could find some degree of humor in being shot at on the freeway. Liz glanced out, hoping to see how pissed the Albarn's were and who was doing what; Kid may have said that it was Kami but she wanted to double check. She was disappointed when she saw the windows were tinted.

"Damn! We can't kill them but we also can't see where they are!" She cursed angrily. She bit her thumb until she saw an arm extend from the passenger side window. "Patty! Fire two shots at the center of the windshield right now!" She cried frantically as she saw the gun being cocked.

"Got it!" Patty cried, cocking her own gun. As fast as she could, she let the first bullet fly and then, just seconds later, let the other follow its sibling. The windshield shattered and they could vaguely hear the other two assassins cry out in alarm. Liz yanked out the top of the smoke bomb, pressed right against her sister and sent it flying backwards as fast as she could. She let out a victorious shout when it landed right in the car. Purple smog bellowed from the ruined window of the other vehicle while it swerved from side to side. Finally, the driver hit the brake as hard as they could and jerked the wheel toward the empty dirt road beside the freeway. "Great job sis!" The younger blonde cheered.

Liz sighed and pressed one hand to her chest, heart hammering fifteen times faster than usual. She grabbed the door and yanked it shut, blocking out some of the horrific sounds coming from their blown tires. She locked eyes with Kid through the rear view mirror. "Let's never do that again. Now get us to the nearest town so we can rest and figure out how to get a new ride," She sighed heavily, leaning back against the locked door. She dropped her hand from her chest and let it fall to her lap as her eye lids dropped shut as well. She could hear Patty giggling lightly as her mind drifted back into the darkness of sleep.

The next morning, they stole a black SUV and ditched its license plate; they left a sticky note that read "I.O.U." on the license plate in the parking space they found it in.

…

The rest of the drive to Nevada was relatively peaceful. Depending on who was driving, Maka would be in the back or in the passenger seat. After their little stunt with the stun gun, Maka was typically in the back with Soul when Black*Star was driving. When that occurred, she, Soul, and Tsubaki would play various card games. When she was in the passenger's seat, Maka would play with Calanthe with a toy she made using a shoestring (she'd taken that from Black*Star while he'd slept) and a shiny keychain (an offering from Tsubaki to help add to the toy's appeal). Soul smirked a bit as he took the car off the regular road and into the dirt of the desert.

"So how much longer until we reach this place?" Maka asked casually. She was lightly stroking Calanthe's head while the little kitten was curled and purring merrily in her lap. Soul kept his eyes glued ahead but also kept his smirk on his lips.

"Give us another hour and then we'll be in the city," He answered back calmly. Maka blinked then looked up through the windshield with a small scowl.

"All I see is desert. If it's only going to take an hour I should still be able to see at least the city's silhouette," She argued, looking at him. He and Black*Star both started laughing maniacally while Tsubaki sighed and shook her head. The inky haired woman crawled over and leaned up so that her arms rested on the back of the front seats and she eye level with Maka.

"Death City is a hidden city; we can't have any normal individual knowing where it is, after all," She started out. Maka nodded a bit, seeming rather unnerved. "But don't worry; it's very safe and pleasant. There are tons of shops and restaurants and such. When we get there, before we visit Shinigami-Sama and give him our report, we have to run a few errands anyway. Why don't we give Maka a tour while we're at it?" She suggested cheerfully.

Emerald orbs widened in curiosity and slight excitement. "Tsubaki, we have obligations to Shinigami-Sama. We can't bail out on them just so you girls can have a shopping trip," Soul said flatly with a sigh. He glanced over to find both girls staring at him with large puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, come on Soul! Live a little!" Black*Star laughed happily, jumping up and setting his hands on the head rest of Soul's seat. He leaned over so that they were eye level. "Your God commands that you agree to this!"

"I can't see the road you moron!" Soul snapped while shoving his face out of the way. He made a quick jerk of the steering wheel to avoid a cactus, sending Black*Star tumbling backward with a slur of pained curses. "Well I'm clearly not going to win this argument, huh? Fine; but we can't dilly-dally too long. Getting yelled at by the big man himself would be totally uncool after how much Black*Star already botched this mission up."

"Hooray!" Both girls cheered before eagerly turning to one another and chatting animatedly about what they'd be looking at.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" The blue haired male snapped angrily from his position upside down in the back. The silver haired male rolled his eyes and snorted.

"The bruise on Maka's stomach disagrees with that," Soul stated flatly. He sent a sideways glance at the bubbly blonde next to him. _'Then again, she's far from normal. She lashed out violently as soon as she woke up after that blow was dealt. Normally people would be in too much pain to even struggle back after a hit like that. Shinigami-Sama said this girl was the key to everything for us, but what exactly does that mean?'_ He thought. Maka perked up and tilted her head at him, realizing he was staring.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked suspiciously. He scoffed and smirked a little bit at her.

"Just wondering how a flat as a board eighteen year old can stand wearing pigtails like a five year old," He responded. Her eye twitched and suddenly there was a book crashing down on his head roughly.

"Maka Chop!" She declared. Soul's head hit the steering wheel, sending the sound echoing around them. Tsubaki yelped in alarm while Black*Star laughed loudly. Calanthe, startled awake, jerked up with her claws digging into the fabric of Maka's skirt. The other hissed lightly in surprise, shifting her gaze downward to try and dislodge the claws.

A loud grinding noise caused them all to look up ahead of them.

The sand was parting to reveal a large metal door opening up in the middle of the desert. "Huh; looks like we hit the entrance way sooner than expected," Soul mumbled lightly while steering toward the dark abyss.

Maka swallowed hard in her seat. She had been excited at the thought of shopping but she hadn't realized this city was underground. Maka had never liked being underground; she would avoid taking the subways in New York at any means possible. Hell, she would even wake up two hours earlier than necessary just to either walk or muddle through traffic instead of dealing with the subways! She didn't have any horror stories or bad memories involving the underground either; she had just never felt comfortable with it. She shifted and picked up the small kitten so that she was curled up into the crook of her neck. "How safe is this place, exactly?" She asked, trying to hide the tremor in her voice.

"The roof of this city is reinforced by stainless steel. The gears, mechanics and all other technical equipment that keep this place hidden are checked once a month and replaced as necessary," Soul stated calmly. He could sense her apprehension and figured that being honest was their best bet. "This place is kept in better maintenance than practically any government building in the country. Needless to say, if you need to be kept safe than this is the place to be." Soul said as he pulled in and put the car in park.

There was a loud squeal that awarded them a loud yelp from Maka. The car began a slow crawl deeper in. The entire area was pitch black, making the young girl's nerves even more on edge. Why was this happening to her? Her current companions had yet to really explain what exactly her parents had done to receive such treatment. _'Maybe this Shinigami-Sama guy will be able to answer some of my questions,'_ She thought while snapping her eyes shut. She knew it wouldn't make much of a difference since it was dark anyway but this was helping her remain calm.

There was sudden a small sliver of light filling the area, making Maka perk up without opening her eyes. "What are you doing, you weirdo? Open your eyes; we're back on the path to the city," Soul's voice mocked lightly. She growled and opened her eyes again, planning to release a snappy comeback at him.

She fell silent at what stood before them.

The city was huge, to say the least. There were thousands of lights hanging from the ceiling, providing them light to see what was going on. All the buildings were modest structures with beautifully decorated windows and walls. There were large lamps made of what seemed to be blue crystals on all the shops, glowing with flickering lights. She assumed that, unlike the lights ahead, they had small candles inside to give them light. In the farthest corner of it all was a larger brick building with large candles protruding from it. "It's like the Emerald City," Maka whispered breathlessly.

"Hahaha! Yeah, right! This place is way better than that stupid place with midgets and witches!" Black*Star laughed loudly.

"Well you're here so this place clearly has the obnoxious munchkins' quota filled up like Oz," Maka retorted blandly. Black*Star proceeded with shouts and arguments while Tsubaki tried to hold him back. "So are we driving around the city? The streets don't look quite big enough for that."

"That building over there is where we leave the car. We'll be hoofing it the rest of the way," Soul answered, turning to a large building to their left. It was the closest building to them. "Luckily enough we keep the vans like this one on the first floor so don't worry about having to take another elevator." He smirked, seeming to misunderstand what she'd been afraid of. Maka didn't feel inclined to correct him at the current time.

"We need to hit a pet store while we're here; Calanthe's going to need a few things in order to be well cared for," Maka announced as she slipped the kitten into her purse and pulled out her wallet. She had thirty five dollars in cash (a gift from her parents to be used on food while they were away) and had about two hundred dollars saved up on her debit card. She could use the remaining money from her parents to get Calanthe's things and use her own for herself. She then carefully slipped the wallet away and scratched under the kitten's chin. "You're such a good little girl and you deserve a little treat, don't you?" She mused happily.

"Alright. We'll split up then; Black*Star and I will pick up what we need to while Soul shows you around town," Tsubaki said as Soul parked the car in its slot. Maka smiled and climbed out calmly.

"What are you thinking? She gets along with you a lot better than she gets along with me," Soul whispered lowly as Black*Star clamored out as well. Sapphire orbs fixed on his calmly.

"That's the point, Soul. We're going to be with her for quite some time; therefore she needs to feel safe with us. If she's only trusting of one of us it'll be that much harder for us to effectively protect her. And, given the fact she and Black*Star mesh like vinegar and water, you're the only other person who has a shot of warming up to her," She answered back just as quietly. He blinked a bit then sighed lightly, seeing her argument. She smiled at him. "She isn't so bad, Soul. Something tells me you two may get along a little better than you're anticipating."

"Yeah, maybe," He grumbled as they got out as well. They walked out together and then waved their farewells as they headed in opposite directions. "So what all do we need to get for the kitten?" He asked while looking down at the tiny head poking out from Maka's purse. He couldn't help but grin at the fluffy beast.

"Food, food and water bowls, cat box, kitty litter, and a collar at the very least. A few toys might also be a good idea," Maka ticked off calmly. Soul nodded and stopped at a building with a jungle scene painted along the walls.

"What about a bed?" He asked as they walked in. A little bell chimed to announce their arrival and a nearby cashier greeted them happily.

Maka shrugged. "I figured she'd just sleep on my bed with me. A bed isn't an absolute necessity for her in my opinion; she's got my purse, after all," She giggled lightly, reaching down and scratching the top of the kitten's head. Calanthe let out a cheerful little mewl. "I just hope she'll adjust to dry food well."

"You could get a little of both and mix them together; that way you can slowly start weaning her on to just the dry stuff easier," He suggested as they headed toward the aisle of cat supplies. Maka smiled and started looking over the collars, debating between them, while Soul picked out a matching set of dishes to serve for water and food. They were ceramic dishes painted white with little black paw prints added on. He glanced over to see Maka grinning at a little black collar with silver stars and matching bell attached to it.

"Now we've got the collar, you picked out the bowls, so we just need the cat box, litter and food," She mused lightly. She spotted a nearby basket, a small one you rested on your arm, and picked it up while tossing the collar in it. "Here, can you carry the basket?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Why do I have to do it?" He asked flatly with a raised eyebrow. Maka took the bowls from him, set them in and then shoved the handles of the basket into his hands.

"Because it's going to get heavier and, being a boy, you're stronger than me," She said chipperly while heading to the other side of the aisle where the other items they needed would be located. He sweat-dropped and followed her with a deep frown on hiss handsome young face.

'_Considering how hard you hit Black*Star and I earlier, you aren't the dainty little flower you're trying to be, missy,'_ He thought grumpily. He decided not to say it out loud for fear of being hit again. _'How pathetically uncool… My male ego has taken a serious blow because of this chick.'_ He thought in that same bitter tone. He softened up a bit when she knelt down, a confused pout on her features, as she read the labels on two different boxes of cat litter. _'Then again she could be a lot worse. I mean, she could have absolutely no physical ability and cry all the time. She's probably been the best hostage I've ever taken.'_

Finally picking out the last few items they needed, Maka headed to the register with a bright grin on her lips. You see, Maka hadn't completely forgiven Soul and the other for high-jacking her. She had thought up a way to get back at Soul; emasculating him even more than she already had ended up being her favorite option. "Hey, Soul, can we visit some other stores while we're out and about? I wanted to spend a little money on myself," She stated in an almost sickeningly sweet tone.

A sinking feeling in Soul's gut told him this was a bad idea but his mouth decided to disconnect for a moment. "Sure. Anywhere in specific?"

The devious smirk she flashed him made his heart stop for a moment; he was officially screwed. "Just here and there, really,"

…

Maka smiled proudly at herself as she looked at the bags hanging from her arms. One bag held two new trilogy series she had found that sounded interested. Another bag was filled with all sorts of cookies, candies and other sugary treats. Behind her, Soul was struggling to carry all the items they'd bought at the pet store (which included an industrial size tub of kitty litter) as well as two more bags with new body sprays, make-ups and jewelry that had tickled Maka's fancy. He looked rather displeased, a scowl on his face, but there was a faint flush there implying the burden was getting to him. "Thanks again for carrying all those things for me, Soul," She called back, forcing her smile to seem more polite than wicked.

"I don't particularly remember you giving me a choice in the matter," He grumbled bitterly. Maka chose to ignore the complaint and settled herself down on a nearby bench. Soul fell next to her, dropping the baggage he'd been carrying with a loud groan. He started rubbing one of his shoulders while she rummaged through one of the bags. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm going to put Calanthe's collar on her," She answered calmly. Using her keys, she popped the seals and suck from the cardboard slip attached to the collar. After securely looping the tags onto it, she pulled it apart and adjusted it accordingly. She had gotten one of the breakaway collars to assure that if Calanthe ever got out and got it caught somewhere she'd be able to get free to avoid serious injury or death. She smiled and snapped the newly fitted collar onto the kitten's small neck. After assuring it wasn't too tight or loose she held Calanthe in her palm and presented her to Soul. "What do you think?" She beamed.

"It looks good," He admitted with a small smile, reaching out and gently scratching under the little kitten's chin. She responded by purring noisily and leaning closer to his touch. Both teenagers laughed at this. Soul glanced at Maka and saw that the guarded look usually presented in her large emerald orbs was down. _'Are we actually bonding? Cool.'_ He thought while relaxing against the back of the bench.

"Soul, Maka!" A voice suddenly called. They both glanced up to find Tsubaki and Black*Star heading over to them. Maka was surprised to see that they didn't have any type of bags with them. "Wow… I kinda wish I'd gotten to be included on this shopping trip." She giggled after taking a glance at the goodies spread around the bench.

"Oh, I picked out a few things I thought you'd like too so you were there in spirit!" Maka beamed happily. While she and Tsubaki started chatting animatedly Soul shifted his gaze to Black*Star.

"So what were you two doing?" He asked calmly.

"We had to go fill out the new supplies order, plus the damages report. We had to put that stupid taser gun that Nerdy McCrazy Pants used on me on the list," He answered flatly. After managing to get the clasps off of his eyes, Black*Star had proceeded to crush the infernal device beneath the tire of their getaway car.

"Hmm. And those things aren't cheap, are they?" Soul asked, deciding not to point out it was sort of Black*Star's own fault it had happened.

"They're taking it out or the money we're all getting for this meaning we're all losing a small portion of the money," He said with a growl. He then stuffed his hands in his pocket, a scowl taking over his frown. "It's just not fair, you know? Why should the great Black*Star pay for the mistakes of a mortal girl?"

"Because you're an idiot, that's why," Maka suddenly chimed in, glaring at the blue haired male. He glared back and then turned away, choosing to ignore her. "Anyway, we should get back soon, huh? I mean, you guys need to talk with your boss and I bet you anything that Calanthe could use a little break to eat and stuff." She suggested while getting the kitten in question resettled in her purse.

Soul stood and nodded. "Hey, Black*Star, help me carry some of this stuff back," He said as he gathered up the pet supplies.

"What? No way! That is not my job!" He snapped grumpily. Maka glanced at Soul then smirked and sighed lightly, shaking her head.

"And here I thought you were supposed to be **the great Black*Star**! **What kind of a God** forces his weaker subordinates to carry all the burdens alone?" She asked, making sure to make grand gestures and keep her tone disappointed. Black*Star twitched and then, in the blinked of an eye, he had all their things in his arms and was running ahead of them.

"Haha! Come along, mortals; your God is going to release you of your burdens so that the journey will be easier!" He laughed proudly. Tsubaki became flustered and chased after him.

"W-Wait, Black*Star! Don't run so fast or you'll trip!" She squeaked fearfully. Soul and Maka glanced at each other with blank expressions.

"You're pretty good at manipulating people, huh?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just used to control weirdos; have you ever actually **met **my Papa?" She asked with a casual shrug before setting to catching up with the other two figures disappearing in the distance. Soul chuckled, shook his head, and set out after her.

End

Notes~!:

This chapter is done~! It didn't take as long as anticipated, and the next chapter shouldn't either, but I have no idea after that. Hopefully I'll be able to think of something by the time I'm done with the next chapter. :T

Poll is still up; please vote if you haven't yet.

Ever get really bored on the internet with nothing to do? Send me a PM and I'll send you the link to where you can read my original fiction~!

Next Chapter:

Maka finally gets to hear about why exactly she was taken away from her home in the middle of the night; she is then left to wonder if Shinigami-Sama will be footing the bill for the serious therapy she's going to be needing. Soul decides that if he's going to be stuck playing guard dog for their young charge, he's at least going to try and unlock her instinctive potential. Upon the rest of the teams return, Tsubaki starts to wonder if perhaps the mission of collecting Maka Albarn and distracting her family should have been given to more skilled members of Shibusen.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot.

Intro image:

Maka is sitting on a tire swing with one hand wrapped around the rope. The other is holding a bubble wand to her lips, with colorful bubbles fluttering everywhere around her. She has her hair tied in one single side ponytail on her left side. The hair tie she used has a small pink carnation attached to it. She is wearing a pink t-shirt under a pair of overalls. She is wearing tan boots and the knees of the pants are muddy. She's grinning and there is also a small smudge of mud on her left cheek.

Chapter Four: Shipped in Bubble Wrap by the Shrink

Maka was standing at the start of the long hallway with her arms crossed over her chest and a stern glare on her features. Soul looked at her with a raised eyebrow, Tsubaki had her fingers laced together in a pleading gesture, and Black*Star had already charged too far ahead to catch sight of the small scene behind him. "Maka, please come with us," Tsubaki said gently, her tone almost starting to develop a bit of a whine to it. The young blonde glanced up at the large guillotines that made up the décor leading to the large doors at the long stretch ahead of them and then looked back at her.

"There is no way in Hell you are getting me to walk under those things; even if they aren't real, they look real enough and that's enough for me," She turned her head away, clearly pretending to be anywhere else. These three and their leader had to be serious disturbed to think this was tasteful decoration for a hallway. Family portraits, paintings be various artists or even those fabric scrolls that some people had with those cliché sayings on them were better decoration than a bunch of (possibly fake) guillotine blades hanging above by simple binds of rope.

"It's not that scary, really. These blades are kept in place with a special type of rope that is virtually indestructible," Tsubaki stated, trying her best to put the other's fears to rest. She received a snort and quizzical look from their young captive.

"**Virtually** indestructible? Not quite good enough for me, sorry," She said while turning on her heels completely and starting to march off. She waved backward at them with one hand. "I'll talk to you when you're done talking with your boss. Bye."

Soul scowled and walked up behind her. With a small smirk he picked Maka up and threw her over his shoulders. "Sorry but we can't really let you do that. Our boss wants to give you an explanation so that you'll stop bitching about everything. You wanted to know everything, right?" Soul asked calmly. Maka fell silent and looked at the back of his head curiously as he started walking. "Shinigami-Sama is the person to see about everything you need to know about what happened with your parents in the past. He's one of the only remaining Shibusen assassins still around who worked closely with them."

"At the risk of sounding stupid, what happened to the people that aren't here anymore?" Maka asked quietly. Both her companions could hear the slight tremor and concern in her voice.

"You don't want to know," He answered blankly. Maka blinked a few times and then sighed, letting herself go practically lip in Soul's arms. "Are you actually going to be calm?" He asked in slight surprise.

She snorted lightly. "Not by choice; your shoulder is pressed against my ribcage in a way that makes it hard to breath and talk," She barked out with another huff. He snickered, trying to fight back chuckles at the slight tension in her voice. She growled and started hitting his back with her clenched fists. "Stop laughing you stupid jerk!"

Soul ignored her since her fists didn't currently hurt that much. Tsubaki sighed lightly as she fell in step with him. "I really hope that Shinigami-Sama has heard from Kid and the others. They were supposed to call us but they never did," Tsubaki said worriedly, looking down at her feet.

"They were just supposed to distract her parents, right? I bet they just forgot," Soul said flatly. Maka blinked then snickered a bit herself. Soul glanced back over at her. "What are you laughing about now, pigtails?"

"You think that distracting my parents would be easy? Okay, if one of those other team mates of yours is a pretty young girl than maybe you could distract my Papa, but my Mama is not an idiot," Maka said proudly. Her eyes brightened up as she continued on. "Mama can tell when she'd being played, even if she's just met the person. She's extremely intelligent and can read people as easily as a book. Plus, my Mama isn't some frail little house wife that bakes cookies and milks for all the neighborhood kids; my Mama attends the gym daily as well as a karate class."

"So she's been keeping up with her special training basically?" The ebony haired woman squeaked in alarm, eyes bright with panic.

"I guess so. She probably anticipated that we may get caught again," Maka agreed calmly as they finally reached the doors. Soul very calmly flipped her off over his shoulder, causing her to land face first on the ground with a loud yelp. She sat up, rubbing her cheek, and scowled at him. "What the hell?"

"You may look tiny but you're actually pretty heavy. I think you may have actually sprained my shoulder," He said while rubbing the spot. He let out a small hiss of pain and leered at Maka. "Maybe you should spend less time in the library and more time on a treadmill."

Her eye started twitching and she let out a long growl. "You are so lucky I don't have a book in my hands right now because if I did, you would so be hating yourself right now," She warned darkly, shoving her finger in his face. He blinked and started at the offending digit with an air of skepticism. "I have a long memory, Mister Poor Dental Hygiene, and I will get my revenge on you. It may be soon or it may be months from now; either way, you shall pay for this." She then huffed at him and marched into Shinigami-Sama's office with her head high.

"You really shouldn't test her patience like that, Soul," Tsubaki sighed lightly. The white haired male responded by rolling his eyes.

"What does she mean by poor dental hygiene? These teeth are one hundred percent natural," He grumbled, seeming somewhat put-off by her statement. Tsubaki, realizing this was a losing battle for her no matter how she went about it, simply sighed and headed in with their other companions. After a moment of thought, Soul followed after her.

The room was all white with one figure standing in the center before Black*Star and Maka. He was wearing all black with a large skull-shaped mask over his face. However, it wasn't the kind of skull that was intended to terrify any and all onlookers; it seemed rather cartoon-ish and childish. Maka decided to keep her mouth shut and withhold all insults; she was still in a bit of pain from what happened when she mouthed off to the wrong person last. "Hello, everybody~! And you must be little Maka; you're just as cute as your mother when she was your age~!" The other greeted excitedly, his attention quickly turning to the young lady before him.

"Thank you very much for the compliment, sir," Maka said with a polite smile. He giggled and then turned his attention to the other three. _'Well he's certainly more cheerful than I expected the boss of an organization of assassins to be.'_ She thought blandly.

"How did the mission go, you three? Maka-Chan seems to be in one piece but appearances can be deceiving~!" He sing-songed eagerly. The green eyed girl had to bit her lip to keep from laughing down right at how her three kidnappers all flinched at his words.

"Black*Star punched her in gut when we first went to pick her up, Shinigami-Sama," Soul said flatly. The blue-haired male twitched and turned on his with watery green eyes.

"Soul, how could you? I thought what we had was special!" He wailed tragically. Shinigami-Sama made a small tsking noise and tapped his mask with one of his large hands.

"Ah, so Black*Star acted up again, eh? That's a shame; seems that since the double-punishment he received last time didn't work we'll have to try a quadruple-punishment instead," Shinigami-Sama mused to himself.

"I'm sorry, dude; I can't lie and run the risk of Tsubaki and I going down with you too," Soul grumbled, shoving his hands in his pocket. He flashed the other an annoyed look. "Besides, this is the thirty-fifth time you've punched someone we were supposed to help on a mission; it's getting to be kinda inconvenient."

Maka looked between the three people, specifically Black*Star. He seemed rather uneasy, actually losing his usual invincible bravado. She turned her attention to the thinking leader before her and carefully cleared her throat. "Um, Shinigami-Sama? Please don't be too hard on him," She said gently. Everyone turned their eyes to her, which made her blush and scowl a bit. "I mena, he's still a jerk for punching me but I… Well, I did kind of provoke him."

"Is this true?" Shinigami-Sama asked the three, turning his attention to them. All three nodded eagerly. "Well, then I guess I can be a little bit more lenient on you then. You'll be suspended frm taking any missions for the neck five days and, after that, I will be sending two of your superior operatives to monitor the success of the mission. If you don't learn to do something about that temper, Black*Star, you'll end up like the rest of your family. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Shinigami-Sama," Black*Star grumbled bitterly. He looked at the ground and scuffed his sneakers on the floor like a scolded child.

"Excellent. Now that you've reported on your success I'm just waiting for Kiddo and the girls to come by. You all are free to get settled in and relax; just make sure one of you shows Miss Albarn here back to her quarters. We wouldn't want her getting lost in this big place now," He mused happily. The four teens all bowed quickly (Maka following the others leads) before turning to leave.

"Nice going Black*Star; now we all have to suffer for you stupidity," Soul grumbled angrily. The other's cheeks flamed to life and he glared at him.

"How dare you speak blasphemy! If anyone should be blamed, it's the toddler over here!" He snapped, jerking his thumb toward Maka. She, in response, glared at him.

"What? I just saved your butt from serious punishment and this is how you repay me? Show some gratitude!" She snapped angrily.

"Ha! I am the Great Black*Star! I can handle anything on my own and, therefore, don't need help from anyone; least of all a puny little excuse of a girl like you!" He sneered.

"I'm so going to kick your ass when I get the chance," Maka said in a calm, factual tone of voice. She looked completely serious, too.

"Ah! Wait, Soul-Kun~! Can I speak with you in private for a moment?" Shinigami-Sama suddenly called, causing the male in question to twitch. He groaned, turned and headed back over while his friends left. Maka glanced back at him for a moment but quickly pursued her two tour guides. When the doors slide shut Shinigami-Sama lightly cleared his throat. "I'm sure you noticed that I put Miss Albarn in the room conjoined with yours, yes?"

"I had been planning to ask you about it later," Soul agreed calmly with a shrug. He let his body relax into a more natural (and, in his opinion, cooler) slouch.

"No one else has occupied that room since your brother, Wes-Kun, agreed to take over control of our base in California; partially because there's been no need and also because I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable," Shinigami-Sama explained. Soul winced a bit at the mention of his brother but didn't indicate he wanted the other to stop speaking. "Maka Albarn is a rarity among us because of her breeding and potential; it's also the reason she's being hunted by Medusa and Arachne."

"You said she was being hunted because of a vendetta against her parents," Soul said in alarm. His head snapped up, ruby colored spheres fixated on the other male. Shinigami-Sama sighed, turned and took a few steps away from Soul. He stopped and seemed to think for a few minutes.

"Soul, do you remember ever hearing anything about an individual working here known as Professor Gorgon?" He asked calmly. The younger male felt verifying degrees of concern at the tone his boss was using as well as his dropping of suffixes. Shinigami-Sama typically came with only a handful of different settings; cheerful, outraged and thoughtful. He swallowed his fears, however, and decided it'd be best to continue up the conversation with his boss.

"I only know what I've heard from Professor Sid and Nurse Nygus," Soul stated cautiously. When Shinigami-Sama said nothing he took it as a hint to proceed with what little information he did possess. "They said she worked here, helping to develop a new medicine that could heal wounds faster. They say she came up with a chemical that could do so but seemed to have debilitating side effects on those it was used on. She claimed to have made the medicine; however, she was making a prototype of a chemical to create the perfect self-healing soldiers. She claimed that if soldiers and assassins could feel no pain physically, emotionally or mentally than war would be less of a hardship. She claimed that just a handful of her enhanced soldiers could wipe out an entire country in a matter of days, maybe even hours. They also said that she tested these drugs on her own child and caused the young boy to completely lose his senses and humanity."

"Hm. They told you quite a lot," He mused lightly, "aside from the points I will be making now. These things I am telling you now are in confidence; I can count on one hand how many of the people with this knowledge are still alive. You cannot tell this to any of your teammates under any circumstances and may not discuss with anyone else who may know what you shall be learning. This is of top security, understood?" When Soul answered with a nod Shinigami took a deep breath. "Our enemy, Medusa, was Professor Gorgon. She was once one of our top researchers and skilled assassins. She did, however, have a strange obsession with creating the perfect soldier and ended up manipulating her research team and taking advantages of the means at her disposal here to get her plans underway. I am not one hundred percent sure to this day why she was so unstable, or how she was able to get under the radar for so long; I assume she must be a sociopath or pathological liar. Anyway, what you've been told so far is also true; she did use her own son to experiment on and he did react as such. There was one other test subject, though; Maka Albarn.

When Maka Albarn was born, she was very sickly and weak. She was premature by a whole nine weeks and her lungs were not completely developed as such. She was operated one and kept on heavy medications throughout the first six months of her life, much to her parents' distress. This occurred in the time when Medusa had just finished her terrible chemical and started the testing process on her own son; she recommended that they give their young daughter an injection of her new healing medicine. They agreed because they felt it would help raise their daughter's chances of leading a normal life. It was shortly after this that Professor Franken Stein, a member of Medusa's team, realized exactly what she had actually done and reported to me. When things were revealed, the Albarn's took their daughter and fled. They've been on the run ever since, hoping that Maka living a normal life would help keep the side effects of the "black blood", as Medusa herself called it, dormant within her."

Soul stared at Shinigami-Sama for a long amount of time before he glared a bit at the other's back. "So, given those facts, why did you have us get her? It sounds like her parents did the right thing for her, given that they were trying to protect her from going completely bat-shit crazy," He barked out harshly. The older male looked at him over his shoulder.

"Medusa and Arachne plan to extort that madness growing deep within Maka Albarn. We, however, hope to keep her here and discover some way to remove the black blood from her system as well as hone her skills as an assassin if she would like. Luckily enough, it seems it's still dormant within her; she is in a right state of mind and she did not bleed black, correct?"

"No. She coughed up some blood after Black*Star punched her and it was as red as anyone else's blood," Soul said calmly. Shinigami-Sama nodded and looked ahead again. "So did you want me to find out if that's what she wants and get started on training her?"

"Yes. If she continues to not show symptoms of the black blood than I shall send her on your next mission with your team. If she does, I will have to withhold you from the mission to watch over her," He explained calmly. Soul opened his mouth to protest when the other held up a hand. "I will still, of course, pay you for the task of babysitting her. Did you have any other questions?"

"Yeah. Who are the other people who know? I just figured it'd be a good thing to know so I know who to turn to if this black blood stuff ever does respond in her," He said with a simple shrug. In all honesty, Soul wanted to know who he could try to pry some more information out of. He had an inkling that Shinigami-Sama was not telling him some key factor to this whole situation.

"Aside from the two of us there are four others that I am absolutely certain know because I myself told them; Professor Franken Stein, Professor Sid, Nurse Nygus, and Spirit Albarn," He answered. The albino behind he blinked a few times.

"Kami Albarn must know; Maka is her daughter, right?"

"I am not sure," Shinigami-Sama said in a tired tone of voice. Soul had never heard the other sound so completely drained, so very exhausted. "I told Spirit as soon as I found out but I think he may not have told Kami the whole truth. Kami is a woman known for holding grudges and Spirit knew this when he married her; he most likely didn't tell her for fear that her decisions may cause Maka's black blood to stir up. If Kami knew the truth, I assure you she would have hunted Medusa down and killed her with her own two hands by this point. Spirit may not have always been a smart man, but he was a loving husband and devoted father; he would give anything to protect his family."

"Understood. I'll see what I can do in regards to Maka, then," Soul said before turning and walking off. Once the doors shut Shinigami let out a long held sigh and shook his head. So many bad memories and so many bitter feelings were festering within him but he forced them away. He was going to have to put on his usual bright demeanor before his son returned; Kid was an observative young man who would notice the slightest of discomforts on his father's part.

'_That's crazy but it kind of makes sense; no rookie with their hands on a taser could get it right on someone's eyeballs on the first try,'_ Soul thought to himself as he walked down the long corridor that would lead him to the hallway exit. His head was still slightly spinning but he tried to force it away; he could think about it more later. _'First, I need to talk to Maka about what she wants to do. After that, I need to see if I can track down this Professor Stein dude. I know Nygus and Sid would never spill the beans and I'm not exactly going to be one of Spirit Albarn's favorite people if he finds out who I really am; asking him about what happened to Maka would kind of be a huge tip of the hat too. Can't go blowing my cover or anything like that. Ugh, this is all so uncool.'_ He thought as he opened the doors to the hallway.

He was stunned to find Maka leaning against the opposite wall waiting for him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your room?" He asked as he shut the doors behind himself. Maka blushed a bit and looked off to the side, her lips twisted in a slight pout.

"Tsubaki and Black*Star told me that it was chow time so I figured, since you weren't in your room, you were still talking with Shinigami-Sama," She said quickly. Soul tilted his head, confused at the slight embarrassment in her voice. "I didn't want you to miss out on food so I figured it be polite to wait for you. And… I kinda lost track of Tsubaki and Black*Star on the way to the mess hall…"

Soul snickered before bursting out into full blown laughter. "Are you serious? You must be really challenged when it comes to directions! Or were you just distracted by the bland wallpaper in the hallways?" He howled cheerfully. Maka responded by glaring, pushing off the wall, and marching off to the left. He snickered and chuckled at her again. "It's the other way." Maka froze in her tracks and he saw her fists twitch slightly. He straightened up quickly and cleared his throat to try and clear away the laughter. "Come on; I had wanted to talk to you anyway."

"What about?" She asked, turning on her heels and quickly returning to his side. He started walking at a casual pace, knowing that since her legs were a little shorter Maka would have a bit of difficulty keeping up. He'd picked up on it over the last few days they'd spent together.

"So you know this is what your parents used to do for a living now, but are you interested in it at all?" He asked with a small yawn. He hadn't been sleeping well the last few nights. In fact, his eating schedule was a little wiggy too. He was suddenly very eager to be eating and then getting to sleep in his own comfortable bed.

"I guess," Maka said with a calm shrug. He sent her a sideways look and found she was simply staring off into space. "I mean, it would certainly be nice to be able to defend myself better. Plus I'm interested to see if I have any skills simply because my parents were really good at all of this. Are you offering to teach me some moves, Soul?" She asked with a small smirk, her gaze shifting to catch his.

He smirked back and looked ahead again. "Are you offering to willingly wake up at the crack of dawn to start learning?"

"Sign me up," She hummed back lightly. Soul grinned as they entered the food hall; maybe working with Maka Albarn wasn't going to be as bad as he originally thought.

…

Soul had been wrong; he had been terribly, terribly wrong.

He was surprised when, what felt like mere moments into his sleep that evening he was awoken by a weight being pressed against his stomach. When he tried to turn and was halted from doing so by said weight, he opened his eyes a crack to see what it was. He was a bit surprised to see Maka Albarn seated atop him with a beatific smile on her face. She was wearing nothing but a spaghetti strap nightgown that reached her knees. It was a pale pink and had fake fur stitched along the collar and ends of the skirt in a pure white hue. Her hair was set free and trailing down her back like a golden curtain and her eyes held an enchanting, mirthful glow that made the deep emerald hues of her eyes pop even more.

For a moment, Soul wondered if he was actually having a wet dream of Maka Albarn.

"Good morning," Maka said in a delicate, sweet tone of voice. One of her hands slid up, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Her smile widened and she let out a small giggle.

"Hi," He rasped out groggily. He rubbed lightly at one of his eyes, blinking again, before raising one eyebrow at her. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a small yawn.

"Keeping a promise I made to you earlier," She said mirthfully as she raised her other hand. In her grasp was a large, leather-bound edition of the dictionary. Her smile was suddenly less beautiful and more insane, the glint to her eyes less affectionate and more trigger happy.

That morning, Soul learned two things; Maka Albarn is a force to be reckoned with even without her black blood activated and that his voice can hit octaves previously thought impossible when a book is introduced to his head.

…

Tsubaki and Black*Star sat against the far wall of the training room opposite where Soul and Maka were getting started. Soul had decided to start out with basic hand-to-hand combat since he said Maka already had the sheer power of an enraged bull. That had earned him a book to the noggin but they did proceed to the lesson. "So what exactly do you think so far, Black*Star?" She asked casually.

Out of all the operatives working for Shibusen, Black*Star was the one with the most raw power backing him up. Although he claimed to be the perfect assassin, he was terrible at the concept of blending into the shadows and remaining hidden; Tsubaki, however, was his perfect counterpart since their weaknesses and strengths were the opposite. Although Tsubaki could slip and sneak throughout the shadows like a professional, she was not as physically skilled. She was much better when handling a traditional tool of the trade, such as a smoke bomb or kunai.

"She has some skill but nothing compared to the likes of me," He answered with a small smirk. There was a strange glint in his eyes, however, that caught the ebony haired woman's attention. That glint… Was Black*Star impressed with Maka? She glanced up just in time to watch the petite little blonde flip Soul on to his back using only her arms and her right hip. "She's beaten Soul three times in a row, which is good. But until she can defeat you, the second greatest figure here, than she won't even register on my radar." He said, crossing his arms, closing his eyes and turning his head away.

Tsubaki blinked then smiled warmly at him. "Is that so?" She giggled lightly. She perked up when she heard the door behind her open and turned. She was left breathless and horrified at the sight she was greeted with.

Kid, Liz and Patty stood there looking worn down to the wire. Liz' hair was in utter disarray under her usual cowboy hat, Kid's hair was sticking up and out in an asymmetrical fashion, and the tips of Patty's hair were curled inward a little bit. All three had heavy purple bags under their eyes, the actual eyeballs themselves being slightly pink around the pupils. Their clothes were messy; bearing stains that appeared to be any number of various causes.

The worst part, however, was Patty's face; there was no smile there. There wasn't her usual blissful grin or even one of her edge-of-sanity grins; her lips were pressed in a completely flat line. Add that up with Kid and Liz' appearances and there may as well have been a neon sign with the word "Trouble" flashing above the trio. "Oh, my word! What happened to you three?" She gasped worriedly, her hands coming up to cover her mouth.

This earned the attention of the other three individuals in the room whom had been off in their own worlds. Maka and Soul walked closer while Black*Star pointed and laughed. Patty turned her gaze to him, walked forward, and then kneed him right in his little dipper. He fell to the ground, hands between his knees, letting out these horribly delicate whimpers; a strange noise to hear from such a typically loud male. "Nice job; that's the first time I think I've heard him get so hushed," Maka complimented casually.

"Thanks," Patty said with a small smile. A wave of relief washed over Tsubaki until suddenly Patty pulled out a gun and pressed it to Maka's forehead. "Now say goodbye, sugar~!" She laughed, cocking the gun. Soul and Tsubaki both moved to attack while Maka…

Maka remained perfectly still, eyes locked with the bright blues of the other woman. They stood and suddenly, as if some secret code was being sent between them, the busty blonde dropped her gun, twirled it on her finger, and slipped it back into her holster. "For a kid who was raised away from her family business you sure have a lot of courage," She remarked in a mild tone of voice.

"My parents just say I'm too stubborn to accept when I'm in danger," Maka answered back with a shrug. Patty grinned and nodded while Liz stepped a bit closer, seeming interested in joining the conversation.

"Your parents are crazy; they've been driving us crazy these last view days," The darker blonde announced in an accusatory tone. Soul was on his toes again in a second; if Liz became too malcontent than Patty's violent side would come back out to play again. The two were always on the same wavelength and it made them deadly; while Liz could smooze and charm, Patty could use brute force and the like at the elder's command.

"Sorry about that," Maka said in that same patient tone. She let loose a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of her head. "Mama and Papa have always been really over-protective and overbearing like that. If I could make it up to you sometime, after you get the chance to rest up and everything, I'd like to have the opportunity."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Liz grumbled while turning to walk off. Kid and Patty followed wordlessly and Tsubaki was hot on their heels. They were down the hall in mere seconds.

"Wait, Liz, did you really have such a terrible run-in with the Albarn's?" She cried out, catching up to the other three when they halted. She would have collided with Liz if not for her fast, keen instincts. "I mean, I know it couldn't have been good but are they really still that skilled? That much of a force to be reckoned with?"

"This has been my least favorite mission by far," Liz started out with a harsh glare and tone to match "and wish I'd never agreed. No matter what we threw at them, the Albarn's were ready for it. I have never been so sleep-deprived, so paranoid and so completely terrified for my life. We were lucky, though, because we ran into another team Shinigami-Sama sent to take over the role of distraction. We were told to return immediately to have some recovery time before our next mission." The other's blue eyes hardened slightly. "And until we've all had our beauty rest, keep **that damn girl** away from us." She hissed out the last few words before they resumed their retreat.

Tsubaki watched them go then sighed sadly; it was strange to think one normal girl could cause such an uproar within Shibusen without even meaning to.

End

Notes~!:

So… Tired… I hope this chapter was good and that I explained everything with the black blood well enough. It was an idea that popped in my head as I started writing the scene where they first head in to see Shinigami-Sama and I decided to roll with it. Ain't ad-libbing just great? :D

Liz was probably a little OOC; it's just that she's sleep deprived. I promise to work on that in the following chapters. And remember what I said about trying to focus more on character relationship development? Hope you're all ready to see what I can do when I actually take the time to focus on all the various relationships I support. It's going to be tons of fun.

Getting ready to start school in like a week or two so updates may start to slow down when the semester starts. :T I am, however, only taking two classes so it shouldn't be too difficult to keep up.

Next Chapter:

To test her instinctive capacity, Maka is sent on her first mission with Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki; her only issue is the outfit and that she has to pretend to be in love with Black*Star. Soul has a run-in with an old friend of his; he also learns things he didn't need to know about his older brother, Wesley. Arachne, Medusa and their respective groups make their first appearances as the villains of this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot.

Intro image:

Maka and Black*Star are standing in a police line-up. Maka is wearing a bright pink top that drooped off her shoulders, showing off black bra straps and a pair of snug jeans. Her hair is let loose and seems to have multiple knots in it. In one hand she holds a card with numbers on it while the other is flipping the bird. She's smirking wickedly with her head tilted back a bit. Black*Star is wearing a black wife beater and khaki shorts. He's sticking his tongue out to reveal a shiny metal ball attached to the appendage. Like Maka he has the number card in one hand and the other it flashing a "Rock on" hand sign. Both have scratches, bruises and other battles marks all along their visible flesh.

Chapter Five: The Warrior Gene

It was another two weeks of training before Shinigami-Sama finally pulled Soul aside to talk about Maka's progress. "Have you noticed the black blood on Maka acting up at all as you've been training?" Shinigami-Sama asked curiously. A table had been brought into the room and Soul was currently seated at it. A pink and white tea pot with resting in the center of the table that had yet been touched by either figure. There was two cups that matched the tea pot set in front of the two individuals. "Are you sure you wouldn't like some tea, Soul-Kun?" The taller figure asked curiously.

"I'm fine," Soul said calmly. He kept his attention n his boss while making sure not to make a face. The other shrugged and set to preparing his own cup. _'No cool guy drinks tea from a frilly cup.'_ He thought seriously.

"Back to that matter at hand," The other mused while lifting his cup. He took a sip and then released a small, contented sigh. Soul tilted his head a little it, unable to understand how the other had sipped the tea with that mask in the way. "Maka and her black blood. It shouldn't be easy to activate completely but we don't have much research gathered on it. Have you noticed anything particularly dangerous?"

Soul thought for a moment. Maka had put him in his place several times with various tools of the trades (and, occasionally, her thick dictionary) but she had lost pretty quickly in hand-to-hand combat with Black*Star. Two minutes into their match, the blue haired assassin had sent Maka into a crash-course greeting with the floor. She ended up with a few bruises and cuts; not to mention a fury they had thought was not possible of her. She had launched herself at Black*Star, a feral glint to her eyes, but when he flipped her and pinned her again the strange look disappeared. He had sat on her back with her hands pinned behind her, clasped within his own. She had started struggling and yelling at him to let her back up, seeming to return to normal.

"Not really. She simply seems to get sort of competitive but can take defeat alright. Then again, we haven't really been trying with weapons or anything too much," Soul said with a casual shrug. Although the other male didn't have eyes, peer say, Soul could sense the other was watching him. "I've taught her how to use your basic handgun but other than that we've been focusing more on her physical form more. I figured if we went on any missions any time soon she'd just need your standard self-defense skills in case things went a little south. With Black*Star on a mission with her you never know what could happen." Soul barked out the last phrase sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Indeed," Shinigami-Sama agreed patiently, not seeming to notice the other's tone. He set his cup down and then pulled out a manila envelope. "It is good that she doesn't seem to be uncontrollable but we need to test her capacity just a bit more. I'll be assigning the four of you – meaning yourself, Maka, Black*Star and Tsubaki, of course – on a simple research mission to see how well she handles herself. I need the four of you to head to an underground club in Los Angeles that works with us directly. It's one of our many extended branches meaning there will be a few other Shibusen members there. You'll be meeting up with another operative there that has some important documents. Meet up with them, get the documents, and head back here as soon as possible; Medusa is being held up by something but we know for a fact Arachne is sending a squad there to halt the transaction from occurring."

"Sounds simple enough," Soul said while taking the files from his superior. He skimmed through, pulling out a light blue paper and skimming through it. He tensed up and looked up, red eyes glinting with fear. "Shinigami-Sama, who assigned us our covers for this mission? I think they may have made a few rather glaring errors here."

"Why, I came up with your covers myself this time~! Why? Do you not like them, Soul-Kun~?" He asked while swaying side to side, sounding like a disappointed child.

"I don't have much of an issue with it but I think that Maka and Black*Star might. I mean, they really don't like one another, Shinigami-Sama," He said while staring at the paper again. He wondered, maybe, if he stared at it long enough it would change into something else. He didn't want to have to get beat up by her three other teammates (and he had a hunch Tsubaki may **actually** shoot the messenger this one time).

"I've seen the two bicker before but I figure they'll have to get over it soon enough," The other responded calmly. He halted his swaying, which made Soul feel slightly more comfortable; it meant that the other was taking this seriously now.

"Shinigami-Sama, they fight like cats and dogs. What's even worse than that is that the two are only slightly off kilter when it comes to physical ability," Soul began to explain. He decided he just wasn't going to mention that most of Maka's terrible power came when she was wielding a hard-back novel simply because it's make him look like a wimp. After all, how many guys do you know flinch whenever they see a book with a leather spine?

"Well this will be a good learning experience for both of them then. Part of being an assassin is being able to work well in less-than-superb circumstances," The other announced cheerfully. He then nodded his head. "Yes, this will be an excellent learning experience for them both indeed~! Now, your plane tickets are in there as well. Kilik will pick you four up at the airport and get you fitted for the assignment. A car will be taking you all to an airport in about an hour so gear up and make sure everyone gets ready."

"Understood," Soul sighed while turning and heading to the door. He let out a small, grumpy little huff of air. "Since when did I become the designated group nanny? So uncool." The door shut with a soft click behind him and a figure hidden behind a large mirror kept in Shinigami-Sama's conference room stepped out.

"You assigned Soul Evans to watch over young Maka Albarn? Don't you think that could have rather devastating side effects later on when he discovers the truth behind what happened to his family?" The figure asked calmly. Shinigami-Sama turned and faced the new comer calmly.

"I would have assumed you'd be more interested in seeing what kind of domino effect this could develop," He answered back evenly, "why, I had even been expecting praise from you. I know for a fact you've been dying to sink your teeth into this research and get your hands dirty with it. You were, after all, Medusa's favorite pawn when she played us like a lot of fools."

"You're right with that," The other laughed while blowing out some smoke. He took another long drag, blew it out and then chuckled again. "You would be surprised at how long I can hold a grudge patiently. I do have to admit, though, I am even more interested in this girl now that I've heard what Soul has observed. Compare her to what little we know about Chrona; he has a horrible temperament, is socially awkward, responds to the simplest of stimuli with violence and seems to be a little dull-witted in regards to basic education. Meanwhile, Maka Albarn is almost completely opposite of that; she has a normal teenage girl's personality, can handle herself well in social situations, responds with violence when pushed to the brink of her patience and graduated top of her class in high school."

"You do, however, have to think of how the two were raised. We know that Kami and Spirit were supportive, nurturing and careful with Maka," Shinigami-Sama argued darkly. He narrowed his eyes a bit at the thoughts that followed. "We do not know how Medusa handled her own child, though we have more than enough information to make quite a few assumptions from."

"Well from now on it shall be a study of nature versus nurture. Is a kill born or built?" He asked while taking another hit from his cigarette. His grin shifted from playful to rather frightening.

"Hmm. I called you here to discuss the terms of your research," Shinigami-Sama stated. The other made a small grunt of curiosity. "To, in specific, put some ground rules in place. For example, you cannot tell anyone about what you know or what you're doing. Second, no dissecting anything or anyone you encounter here. I don't need another incident like what occurred during your short stay in France, Franken Stein."

The grey haired male chuckled while calmly taking the cigarette from his lips. "I make no promises but I will try my very best, Shinigami-Sama," He said before turning and heading off. He had to get his quarters arranged just how he liked it before he started up his observations.

…

The plane ride to Los Angeles had been dull and uneventful; well, after Black*Star was knocked out, that is. The idiot had started to have one of his "episodes" in which he'd become even louder than usual and declare his greatness. He had woken up four sleeping babies and frightened every child under the age of eight so terribly they were wailing with the forth of an army of millions; add that to the angry shouts of the parents, the flight attendants trying to calm him and the in-flight movie and it was just painful to deal with. Tsubaki had tried her hardest to calm him but he was impossible to silence for even her. He was about to tell the entire cabin full of passengers what he did for a living when Maka brought her dictionary down upon his head a good ten times. "Sorry about that, everyone; he hopped up on some really bad drugs. We're taking him to a wonderful clinic in California to get some serious help," She explained, the book resting on her shoulder and the other held up slightly, as if insisting they were not to blame.

After her little explanation, the other passengers shifted awkwardly and fell silent or set to calming their upset children.

"You do realize he's going to be pissed when he comes to and finds out what you said about him, right?" Soul asked in a whisper as Maka settled back into her seat beside him. Tsubaki and Black*Star were in the seats behind him; currently, the raven haired beauty was trying to get her partner's unconscious form situated comfortably. The other sent him an annoyed look with one brow raised in question.

"You three told a clerk at a convenience store I was a mental patient that was transferring hospitals; at least I gave him the dignity of being an addict who recognized he has a problem," She said blandly while replacing the dictionary with a coverless black novel. She opened the front cover, flipping to where her bookmark was resting. "Besides, you act like I care."

"That's a valid argument, Miss Albarn," Soul answered calmly before putting on his bulky black headphones. With some jazz music blaring, he and Maka settled into a comfortable and mutual ignorance of one another. Anytime Black*Star groaned or made any other noise, Maka's fingers would twitch toward her bag; clearly she was ready for his reawakening, should it occur.

Soul considered it a blessing that Black*Star didn't stir until they were landing safely at the airport.

After collecting their baggage, they found their comrade Kilik. The young man was leaning against a stone pillar of the airport, talking to a beautiful young lady. One of his fingers was lightly twirling through a lock of her hair and she was all a twitter and flustered at whatever he was saying. "Yo, Kilik!" Black*Star whooped, waving and darting over.

Maka took a moment to assess the new individual she'd be working with. He was about as tall as Soul, perhaps even an inch or two taller, and seemed to have some degree of the same aloof attitude. His skin was a rich mocha hint and his eyes seemed to have a lighter hazel tinting to them. His hair was styled in a way that seemed to be like short dreadlocks that remained only on the crown of his head; the style matched with the glasses he wore in a fashion that shouldn't quite work. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a blue flame pattern on the edges of the sleeves with gray denim jeans. There were wristbands that went up to his arm on both arms; they were striped black and white. He had what appeared to be a dark and light green striped bandana hanging from one pocket partnered with a long red chain that looped around the side of his leg. 'He's pretty cute; no wonder that girl's totally under his charms,' Maka thought, smiling lightly. She normally didn't like paying attention to things like that but she couldn't help herself this time.

Kilik leaned closer to the girl, whispering something, before she ran away squealing in delight. It was then that he turned with a grin and one hand in the air to the other approaching male. "What's up, Black*Star? It's been way too long since I saw your sorry ass last!" He laughed welcomingly, hi-fiving the other once he was close enough.

"Totally! You should try coming out to the main base in Nevada more often; gets boring without a good sparring partner around for a God like me!" The other yucked back happily. Maka's hand twitched toward her carry-on, which was still unzipped with the thick dictionary peeking out a little bit/ Soul send her a warning look.

"Resist the urge; you don't want to make a bad first impression with Kilik, do you?" He asked quietly, keeping his gaze on the other three. Currently, Kilik was too occupied with Tsubaki and Black*Star to notice them.

"Fine. But only because I don't want him to think badly of me," She seethed lowly while zipping up her bag and heading closer to the others.

Soul felt a small twinge of annoyance. Why did Maka care what Kilik thought of her? He quickly chased it away by reminding himself that Maka's opinion didn't matter to him; therefore, what she did or said was none of his concern. "Kilik, allow me to introduce you to Maka Albarn. She's our newest recruit who came all the way from New York to join us at the main base," Soul said, gesturing to her with one hand calmly.

Maka decided not to mention the whole was-kidnapped-and-dragged-to-Nevada-against-her-will thing; would make her seem less approachable, she thought.

The other perked up then grinned and walked closer to her. "So you're the infamous Maka Albarn; we've all heard a lot about you and your parents. I do have to say that you're a lot cuter than everyone expected," He said politely. Maka blushed a bit and actually giggled. He took her hand and gave it a small peck, winking at her playfully. "I'm Kilik Lunge but feel free to call me just Kilik."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kilik," Maka said shyly.

"Ah, but the pleasure is all mine," He cooed back elegantly. Poor Maka wasn't sure if she should just enjoy this unusual treatment from a member of the opposite sex or if she should start pushing him away a little bit. After all, his behavior implied that he was similar to her terrible Papa and that didn't sit well with her. In the same instance, however, she also wasn't sure if infidelity was a sin deserving of abandonment; her mother had never left her father, after all.

"Alright, alright! Everyone is pleased to know each other; let's get back to Kilik's pad! The Great Black*Star is starving!" The blue haired loud mouth declared loudly, a small scowl on his features. The other laughed and released Maka, causing her to quickly reassemble herself to a more normal state.

"I'm cool with that. I'll call ahead and have some food prepared for us," Kilik said while pulling out his cell phone. He led the others to a large van (Maka wasn't surprised anymore) and made his call while they got situated. Soul sat between Maka and Tsubaki while Black*Star had called dibs on shot gun.

"What was with that whole thing with Kilik?" Soul asked Maka flatly. The other blinked, emerald orbs flashing in surprise, before she snorted.

"Am I now allowed to try and be civil with another individual? Or did you forget that we'll be working with him while we're out here?" She asked out while opening her bag and pulling out her book again. She opened it to where she'd left off upon their landing.

"That seemed more like flirting to me," He said while rolling his eyes. She twitched and glared at him before letting out a small snort and turning away.

"It's called being a gentleman; some girls think it's cool. Maybe you should try it sometime," She hissed out bitterly. While Soul opened his mouth to retort, Kilik slipped into the driver's seat and Maka shoved her nose into her book.

"It's all handled there; a few pizzas are going to be prepared for us. They'll have the conference room prepared for us since that's where we'll be getting ready for this little assignment," Kilik said cheerfully. He perked up when he saw Soul and Maka both wearing sour expressions in the rear view mirror. "Something wrong, you two?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Both hissed out angrily before returning to their grumpy little bubbles. Kilik shrugged and set out toward their base, keeping an eye out for anybody following them a little too closely.

…

Maka had decided that she was going to have to kill Shinigami-Sama upon their return to Shibusen after the heinous crime he'd committed against she and Tsubaki. For the club scene they were going with, the boys got nice and respectable outfits. Soul got a maroon button-up with long sleeves, black jeans and black steel-toe boots; classy yet functional for a club. Black*Star got a regular white T-shirt with a realistic face etched in black with the words "Critical hit!" in Kanji characters, a pair of army camo khakis and blue and white striped sneakers. Kilik got to wear a black white wife beater with a thin black over shirt, a pair of dark blue denim jeans and black tennis shoes. All three looked good yet also didn't look tacky, underdressed or overdressed.

And then there were the terrible wardrobe malfunctions that they called Maka and Tsubaki's outfits.

Tsubaki got the shorter end of the stick; Black*Star had laughed and said it was because the raven haired girl actually looked her age which resulted in him getting Maka Chopped again. The top was basically just a black bikini top that tied at her back and her neck. There was also a little polka-dot ribbon in the little spot between her breasts on the top. The skirt was just as revealing; it barely went down far enough to hide her panties from view. The skirt was black to match the top but has pink ruffles all along the edges of the skirt. There were even pink ribbons laced along the front near her crotch to add to the sheer ridiculousness of the outfit. The whole thing was finished off with black heels that reached to her ankles. "I feel so uncomfortable right now," She whimpered lightly as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Maka glanced at the other girl before sighing and shifting her attention to her own reflection. Her outfit wasn't as bad as Tsubaki's but it was still completely uncomfortable for her to wear. The top was sleeveless and wrapped snugly around her chest. There was a huge section cut away that revealed from a few inches below her breasts to just a few centimeters above where her denim skirt took over. Her skirt reached her mid thigh and showed off her defined legs. A pair of tan sandals with a small lift and jeweled flowers in the center of the straps on her toes completed the little number she had on; to add to it, while Tsubaki got to leave her hair in her usual ponytail Maka's had been forced free from her pigtails and curled to make it a little more wavy.

The stylist who prepared them said it would make her look more mature; the young woman had almost been punched for that little comment.

'_I am mature and I look my age… Right?'_ Maka thought with a small scowl. She glared more at her reflection, not catching a question Tsubaki asked her, and then sighed. _'I mean, I'm not as busty as some girls my age… And I am sort of bland looking…'_ She perked up when Tsubaki rested her hand on her shoulder, jarring her from her thoughts. "Oh, what's up?" She asked, turning to look at the worried smile she was greeted with.

"Are you ready to go or did you need another minute? You look really uncomfortable with your clothes," Tsubaki said gently. Maka blinked then smiled and nodded quickly, leading the other girl out. The young blonde felt a small twinge of guilt; after all, she was their moping about how she looked in her outfit while Tsubaki was definitely suffering from worse luck than her. She made sure to keep up a bright appearance as they left the restrooms and returned to the club scene.

They had arrived about ten minutes ago and, after a few odd stares, the two had excused themselves to the powder their noses. Really the girls need a second to gather themselves and make sure they were ready for their roles. Tsubaki was posing as a sorority girl who transferred from Japan. Maka was posing as one of Tsubaki's sorority sisters who was dating Black*Star. "Why didn't they pair you and Black*Star together? You two could probably act more like a couple than he and I could," Maka sighed as she thought about it. They were heading back to the booth along the wall that their group had settled into.

"I'm not sure but Shinigami-Sama must have a reason for it; maybe he wants to see how well you can work as an undercover operative? He needs to get that figured out so he can place you with a permanent team, after all," The raven haired girl suggested as they reached the table. Soul was the only one still there. "Where did Black*Star and Kilik run off to?"

"Black*Star went to get some drinks and Kilik went off to speak to some girls who were checking us out. We figured it might be easier if we all split up since we aren't sure which one of us our informant is going to be drawn to. Plus we thought that might make tracking down enemy agents a little easier as well; we can start picking them off one by one as we run into them," Soul explained calmly. There was a fluted glass of champagne resting on the table before him (Maka assumed he had used a fake I.D.), which he sipped lightly. "I'd just suggest that someone stay with Maka since she's new to this whole thing. And since I'm content as I am, that responsibility falls on you, Tsubaki."

"You don't have to put it like that," Maka barked out in annoyance. Soul ignored her, which made her face flush a light pink. "Let's go dance, Tsubaki." She grumbled, grapping the other girl's wrist and leading her to the floor full of bodies and flashing lights.

"W-Wait! Maka, I can't dance!" She yelped fearfully. Soul chuckled and shook his head lightly, finding it somewhat comical. He shifted sides at the table so he could better watch the pair better. He knew Tsubaki couldn't dance and he was a bit curious as to what moves Maka was capable of.

_Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas.<br>Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas.<br>Judas! Juda-as Judas! Juda-as!  
>Judas! Juda-as Judas! Gaga!<em>

"Mind if I join you?" A cheerfully voice asked sudden. Crimson orbs shifted to lock with bright golden ones he recognized. He nodded and the other slipped in, straightening out her black leather booty shorts and setting her cat head shaped purple purse on the vacant space beside her. "It's good to see you again, Soul-Kun." She mused happily.

"Same to you. I do have a question, though, if you don't mind," He said while looking up at her. She smiled and nodded eagerly. "Maka made reference of you; how do you two know each other?"

_When he comes to me I am ready.  
>I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs.<br>Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain  
>Even after three times he betrays me.<em>

"Ah, yes. I was surprised you didn't piece it together as soon as she mentioned me; after all, how else do you think the Albarn's were able to remain under the radar for so long? Kami trained me and I agreed to help them get away by keeping them updated on where Shibusen agents were searching," She said simply. She flagged down a server and smiled sweetly at him. "Can you get me a strawberry daiquiri, please?" She giggled happily, batting her lashes at the man.

"Yes, ma'am," He said with a wide grin before heading off. Soul looked past her associate as she chatted with the waiter. He was watching Maka and Tsubaki on the dance floor. The taller girl was swaying with an uneasy smile on her face; he was used to the sight since he'd know her for so long. However, Maka was rather surprising.

_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down.  
>A king with no crown, king with no crown.<em>

She was skilled on her feet. She moved this way and that, her hands shifting from resting above her head or sliding down to her hips. He had assumed that being in an employee in a club behind the bar meant Maka had seen others dancing and, thus, had a few moves but nothing like this. She looked… Good. Well, if he was honest, she looked damn good. And the way she was moving had him wondering if she was flexible in more than just her dance moves. "Um, Soul-Kun?" Blair asked lightly, a note of amusement in her voice.

"Yes, Blair?" He asked quickly, looking up at her quickly. She extended her hand and offered him a napkin.

"Your nose is leaking a little blood," She stated. Her grin grew wider upon sight of his face going red and the way he snatched the item from her grasp.

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby.<br>I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby.<em>

"Ah! Sorry," He wiped at it, making sure the blood had stopped flowing freely. She smiled and held out a small blue envelope to him. "Are these the documents Shinigami-Sama said you'd have for us?"

"These are duplicates we have kept in a vault but yes," She said calmly. The waiter returned with Blair's drink and she giggled out a gentle thank you to him. "I was lucky; there wasn't any trouble getting here. And Wes was able to locate the documents quickly enough to help assure this all went smoothly."

"How is my brother doing, anyway?" He asked while swishing the liquid in his glass around, causing the bubbles to float away from the edges of the glass.

"Well, he's **doing** quite well; and he's been accomplishing a lot for Shibusen as well," She giggled wickedly. Soul's eye twitched at the true meaning of her words. He really didn't need to know that about his brother.

_Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas.<br>Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas.<br>Judas! Juda-as Judas! Juda-as!  
>Judas! Juda-as Judas! Gaga!<em>

"As for business, I had a few questions for you," Soul said seriously. Blair took a sip of her drink and nodded, encouraging him to continue. "How much do you know about Maka, exactly?"

"Well I know that she has a bit of potential and that something bad happened because of Shibusen when she was younger," She began, seeming bored and shrugging, "but that's about it. I agreed to help Kami and Spirit because they seemed desperate; a kind of desperate I'd not encountered at the time that I met them. And little Maka… She was so cute but so very delicate. I agreed with them that perhaps Shibusen would not be the best place for her."

"And now?" Soul asked, glancing at her warily. If there was a chance she could betray them than, long-time friend or not, he would have to nullify the threat she posed.

She looked up at him, amber spheres glinting with understanding. "Shibusen works in mysterious ways; I am not going to tell the Albarn's where to look or what I know at this point,"

"Good," Soul sighed, clearly relieved. They started to talk aimlessly after that, just making casual conversation as they awaited the rest of the group's return to finish up their conference.

_I couldn't love a man so purely  
>Even prophets forgave his crooked way.<br>I've learned love is like a brick you can  
>Build a house or sink a dead body.<em>

Maka had talked to very few people who were sober at clubs in her life; she was learning that things weren't much different whether they'd partook of some spirits or not. So far several guys had hit on her when she mentioned the words "sorority". She had shot back at them by pointing to Black*Star, who was taking any challenger he could head-on in arm wrestling and declaring "That's my boyfriend; he's been arrested five times in the last month for getting into physical altercations just because someone looked at me funny," This was sending her would-be suitors away pretty well, to say the least. _'Too easy.'_ She thought smugly, warming up to telling people off without worrying about getting a stern talking to from Justin Law.

"Excuse me, miss," A voice stated suddenly, snapping her from her thoughts. It was deep, very masculine, and sounded rather tense. She turned to face the man who had addressed her only to be greeted by a man with only one muddy colored eye. His other eye was covered with an eye patch, the words "No future" tattooed above the covered eye. His hair was a tint a few tones darker than his eye and appeared to have been lazily spiked here and there. He was wearing a black muscle shirt that showed off he had quite a constant companion ship with either a gym membership or an at-home workout room. It was finished off with a black jacket and a pair of regular denim jeans. "Would you mind helping me real fast? My dog's very sick and I'm not sure why."

"I'm terribly sorry but I'm not a vet," She answered, waving one hand at him while turning to stalk away. He snatched up her wrist and yanked her back to him, nearly sending Maka tumbling to the floor. She looked at him in slight surprise.

"I suggest you just play along, Maka Albarn," He said, his grasp getting tighter with each word.

_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down.  
>A king with no crown, king with no crown.<em>

"YA-HOO~!" Black*Star screamed suddenly, coming out of practically nowhere and slamming right into the man with his hands on Maka. The man lurched forward, stumbling while Black*Star quickly righted himself and struck a fighting pose. "How dare you come on to the Great Black*Star's girl?" He declared brazenly, indicating himself with his thumb. Maka could tell that by the slight slur to his speech that he was drunk; there was also the fact that his eyes were a little hazed over.

'_Great,'_ She thought sourly, _'I'm being protected by a drunken midget. My life just hit a whole new low I never even thought possible.'_ She glanced around, hoping to find Tsubaki or Kilik to offer her some assistance but found none. Her stomach sank as she started to fear the worst; this guy knew who she was and she didn't think he'd have come here alone. What if her other teammates were in danger?

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby.<br>I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby.<em>

Soul had slipped out of the booth when he caught sight of the other man grabbing Maka's arm like he had. Blair, sensing something was seriously wrong, had darted out after him. Although Black*Star had beat them there Soul also knew Black*Star couldn't handle his liquor very well; the other would be out like a light in a matter of moments if a fight ensued. Soul saw Kilik heading over as well and decided to pretend to not notice the neon green and purple lipstick marks staining every uncovered inch of the other's body. "What's up with Black*Star?" He asked as they reached each other, shoving their best through the crowd of people waiting for a show.

"He's drunk and acting like the roles we were given were real. It's pretty smart but it's also a bad idea; he's just creating a scene and it's so not cool," Soul explained with a small, tired sigh. Why did things always have to get so complicated? H silently prayed that his neck mission was solo so that he had the chance to do things the way he wanted to.

"Well as long as he isn't breaking character and is having fun with it, right?" The other male laughed. He glanced back and saw the worried Blair following him. "Was that the informant?" He asked, tilting his head back to indicate her.

"Yup," Soul said without having to look back.

"Very cool," Kilik hummed lightly, his grin turning into more of a smirk.

_Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas.<br>Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas.<em>

"Black*Star, what are you doing? Stop it!" Maka hissed quickly, grabbing his arm and pulling him backwards as best as she could. Although she was a bit taller than him he still had more muscle than her, meaning if he didn't want to move she wasn't going to be successful in making him do so. He perked up and looked at her, tilting his head and grinning lopsidedly.

"Oh, hi there Darling~!" He giggled eagerly, swooping her into his arms. Maka felt her face heating up as she was pressed into his chest while the rest of her body was awkwardly bent at the knees to keep her lower half from falling to the floor. Her hands landed on his arms, trying her best to yank them free. "Don't worry, Pudding Pop; I'll make sure this jerk doesn't lay another finger on you!" He declared happily, glaring briefly at the baffled intruder.

"You two are dating? Eruka and Medusa didn't say anything about that," The man said, scratching the back of his head in confusion. Maka perked up at the name Medusa; wasn't that the leader of one of the organizations currently out for her head? She tried much harder to get free now as she realized this guy meant serious business. "I do have to admit that it's admirable you want to protect your girlfriend like that, though; chivalry is seen as dead by a lot of people nowadays. But I'm afraid that I can't let you get away just because you're nice." He said while pulling out an M952-S and cocking it.

Maka let out a small yelp while Black*Star howled with laughter. "No mere bullet can injury a God!"

_I wanna love you,  
>But something's pulling me away from you.<br>Jesus is my virtue  
>Judas is the demon I cling to.<br>I cling to._

The man grinned slightly. "Let's test that theory; either give me the girl or I'll shoot," He warned cockily. Maka looked around in a panic for anyone to try talking reason into the man (or someone at least calling the cops). Instead she was greeted by a sea of excited drunkards waiting for a show. When Black*Star answered the threat by continuing to laugh the other snickered. "Well you have no one but yourself to blame, kid." He said while pulling the trigger.

The bullet grazed past the top of Black*Star's right shoulder, a few inches from his star-shaped mark. "Oh my God!" Maka squeaked, trying harder to get free and grasping frantically at the gun she had hidden in the waist of her jeans. She was suddenly grateful that she had thought to take Tsubaki's advice and placed it so that it was only noticeable if it was felt.

"You… You almost hit my mark of power," Black*Star said softly, his eyes widen with an unleashed fury. He dropped Maka and stepped over her toward the other, who was staring at his gun in alarm.

"Wow… I knew I should have gone with a Russian model instead of an Italian model," He grumbled with the scowl still in place.

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby.<br>I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby.<em>

"Maka, are you okay?" Soul asked as he reached her, taking her hand and helping her up. She latched on to him immediately, burrowing her face into his shoulder. He blushed while he heard Kilik whistle in response and Blair squeal excitedly.

"Soul… I am going to kill Black*Star! I really am!" She whined loudly, her grasp on Soul tightening. He blinked a few times then chuckled, shook his head and patted her back lightly.

"Here you are, staring at a gun with a gun, and all you can do is be pissed at Black*Star for grabbing you while he's drunk. It's official; your priorities are right where they need to be," He laughed lightly, still patting her back. He perked up when he felt something hit his hip.

Maka's hand slipped down from Soul's shoulders and instead pulled out her S&W .44 Magnum. She released Soul and looked up at him, flashing him the gun. "I brought this just in case; Tsubaki said it'd be a good idea," She explained at his stunned expression.

"It was," He said, taking the gun from her calmly. He was a little surprised at this side of her. For someone whom had taken to training like a fish to water she was so gun-shy when the time called for action. If it wasn't of the fact he knew she had it in her to be a ruthless murder he may have thought this response was sort of cute.

He was halted from his pondering when Black*Star threw himself into their larger male opponent and sent the gun spinning away.

_Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas.<br>Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas.<br>Judas! Juda-as Judas! Juda-as!  
>Judas! Juda-as Judas! Gaga! (1)<em>

The gun went spinning into the crowd and shot off a few times, causing people to scatter and scream. Soul was knocked down in the process but kept a hold on both Maka's gun and the girl herself. If there were any other enemy agents lurking about he wanted to be sure they didn't get her. He perked up when he heard a loud smacking noise, like leather hitting leather. He glanced up to see a smirking figure hovering above them.

The figure had light pink hair that reminded him of that gum you could get in a roll and cut into pieces with the plastic container (2). Her eyes were a dark brown that reminded him of black opals rather than the color they were supposed to be. Her outfit was a simple tight dress with spaghetti straps. It was patterned with black and white stripes. She had a leather belt in a cobalt hue on her hips. The strange noise soul had heard was her snapping the long black whip she held. What alarmed him the most was the small and thin blade at the end of the whip that had a jagged, pointed hook-shape at the end of it. "End of the line, kiddies," She said haughtily. She cracked the whip at Soul but it went to his pocket instead. When she yanked back the blue envelope was in her grasp.

"Damnit!" Soul cursed while fumbling to get back up, cocking the gun with his thumb. The girl readied to bring the whip down on his actual body this time just as he regained his footing but was halted when a thin, sleek blade whizzed past her hand, leaving a thin mark that oozed blood. The blade lodged itself in the counter of the bar behind her.

All eyes turned to see a scowling Blair stepping up. There were five more knives rested in between the webs of her fingers. "Hello again, Mizune. Sorry to say but I think you and your friend have bitten off more than you can chew," She said coldly, eyes glinting with rage. Soul was reminded of when he was first taken in by Shibusen and placed under Blair's watch; other kids would make fun of him and she would always lash out at the bullies. "You can either leave now with your lives or I can put an end to the pair of you. It's all up to you."

Mizune as Blair called her glared but then smirked and wrapped the whip around her hand calmly. "Fine then; we have accomplished what we wanted for today. But we will get you back for this, you foolish little tart," She said with a smirk, folding and slipping the envelope into one of the belt loops. She whistled and suddenly Black*Star was sent flying, crashing right into Soul and knocking him back on his ass. Maka ignored the two arguing males while the other man and Mizune made a mad dash for the door. Kilik looked ready to go but Blair snapped her fingers at him.

"Let them go, Kilik," She said calmly, placing her blades back in the small purple purse she was carrying on her.

"But those were the documents we needed! We have to get them back!" He protested as Maka and the others returned. Kilik shifted his gaze to Tsubaki, who looked rather confused at the current situation.

"And where were you?"

"That girl locked me in a closet; I just managed to finish picking the lock," She said sadly. Kilik flashed her a sympathetic, apologetic smile before looking back at Blair.

The indigo haired woman reached into her cleavage and pulled out a folded pink envelope. "That was just a fake we made since we knew we'd be followed. I hid the real papers here," She said, handing them to Soul. He blushed and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Blair!" Maka said and hugged the other fiercely. The older girl blinked in surprise, then smiled lightly and wrapped her arms tightly around the younger woman. "Oh, Blair, it's so good to see you!" She whimpered, her face hidden in the other girl's collarbone.

"I'm so happy to see you're okay, Maka-Chan," Blair cooed happily back. Her eyes softened significantly on the younger woman and her grasp tightened. Blair could still remember when she got to hold little Maka for the first time. She had only been about eleven at the time but she had known when she held Maka, and Kami asked her to be Maka's Godmother, that she was always going to protect this girl no matter what.

She may have let Mizune and Free go today, but it was only because she knew it was safer for Maka. And she hoped that now, with Blair here, she could regain some degree of normality in her life.

End

(1) Judas by Lady GaGa. I'm not a big fan of this song but I think it's pretty symbolic to where I'm planning to go with this story. And that is all I will say.

(2) Bubble tape is what Soul was referring to. I wans't too fond of that stuff as a kind because if you chew it too long it would lose the flavor and then turn all papery in your mouth but I thought it was a good comparison.

Notes of important stuff I did while I was writing this:

Had to work a lot.

Started making preparations for my new semester of school (I start this Wednesday).

Got hit with a huge storm in my town and had no power for a few hours.

Eated a cookie (and that was one serious and tasty cookie).

So, my updates may take a little longer with school starting back up. I'll be aiming to update once a week but I can't make any promises that it won't take me a little longer to get things done. Also, I'm going to try doing things one story at a time. I will be getting some work done on my future projects when I have the time but I'll be putting most of my focus on this one until it's complete. Hope you all don't mind. :3

Next Chapter:

Soul has some flashbacks to his childhood that he wasn't really in the mood for; he also learns that his new blonde teammate can be rather the diligent listener. Maka finally gets to meet Liz, Patty and Kid more formally; she is, to say the least, unsure of what to think of the trio. Kami and Spirit continue their rather fruitless (yet humorous for those of us in the peanut gallery) search for their daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot.

Intro image:

Soul is seated at a very short circular table in a tent. He is leaning back on his hands, a skeptical look etched on his face. One of his eyebrows is raised and his red eyes glint curiously. There are incenses lit and resting in several golden dishes, letting out a smoky aura. Soul is wearing a black silk blouse with what appears to be black slacks. Across the table sits Blair, wearing a purple outfit that resembles a genie. Her hair is tied up in a high pony tail, the clothes are almost completely see through and have golden trinkets dangling here and there. A thin veil over her mouth shows she is grinning while her hands shuffle a deck of tarot cards.

Chapter Six: Sketched in the Stars

After a good night's rest the group headed back to the airport with one new little surprise; Blair. "Shinigami-Sama requested that I return to the main Nevada base and help train Maka," She explained when asked. Maka's eyes had lit up with such joy and she smiled so happily that Soul almost blushed. She looked so radiant and alive when she smiled like that and he had to admit that he liked that look to her.

It was a nice change of pace from the homicidal expression he was haunted with from when she hit him with that damn book.

Upon return to the Nevada base Maka's schedule was slightly altered. Instead of training with Soul during the day she was going to be starting up working with Kid and the Thompson sisters. When he tried to argue with Shinigami-Sama about it he'd been told to follow his orders and monitor her progress. So now Soul sat in the shooting range, watching as introductions (proper introductions) were issued.

"Okay, rookie, listen up! I'm Liz Thompson and this is my sister Patty. I'm a wonder when it comes to firearms so I'll be working with you on that, as well as Kid over there," She said, jerking her thumb toward the darker haired male. He was currently staring at Maka with large, shimmering golden eyes that made her feel rather uneasy. Liz then tilted her head toward the grinning and giggling Patty. "And Patty here is our hacker as well as bomb technician. She can make a bomb out of anything at all; if it's slightly flammable she can make it go boom like a stick of dynamite. You'll work with her on that after a five hour session with Kid and I."

"Sounds pretty reasonable," Maka said calmly. She then bowed her head politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you all and… Why is he staring at me like that?" She asked, finally reaching her breaking point with the staring. Liz turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yo, Kid, what's up with you?" She asked blandly. He jolted up and looked at her with a bright grin.

"Liz," He said in a soft whisper filled with wonder, "her appearance is completely symmetrical." Liz blinked then smacked her forehead while Patty howled with laughter.

"Really, Kid? Really?" She grumbled angrily. Maka raised her hand nervously and looked between the trio in bemusement. "Yes, rookie?"

"I was just wondering why he's so hung up on symmetrical appearances when he himself isn't? I mean, he has those three white stripes in his hair," She pointed out. As soon as the words left her mouth Maka regretted it. Patty and Soul both burst out laughing, both rolling on the floor and holding their sides. Liz had turned bright red and her eye started twitching. It was Kid, however, who had the most terrifying reaction.

"I know," He said softly as his face paled. He fell to his knees, crossed his arms on the ground and hid his face in his arms. "I'm a hideous **monster**! I am nothing but **disgusting, horrific, scarring garbage**! I should be locked away in a cage hidden in a dungeon **AND SHACKLED TO A WALL**!" He wailed, suddenly pounding the ground with his fists.

Maka flinched and stepped back a bit. "What the-?" She wondered out loud.

"Nice going, rookie! Now we're going to have to spend the day snapping Kid out of it!" Liz barked angrily, glaring at her. She then turned and looked at her sister, snapping her fingers. "Patty! Get to work on Kid!" She ordered sternly.

"Roger that, sis!" The other laughed while getting up. She walked over to Kid, picking him up and proceeded to punch him in the gut. "Get over it, you lazy sack!" She yelled loudly dropping him back to the floor and pressing her foot down on his stomach.

Once that was all started up, Liz turned to Maka with her stormy blue eyes filled with annoyance. "Go hang out with Soul for about an hour and then head back here; we'll be ready for you then," She said while massaging her temples. She turned and started barking out orders to Patty and Kid while Maka and Soul headed toward the door.

"I didn't think what I said would set them all off like that," Maka mumbled nervously. Soul chuckled at her lightly.

"Kid's a little off but I think that's just because Shinigami-Sama coddles him. But, then again, he is Shinigami-Sama's only child so I guess it kind of makes sense," He explained with a small yawn. Maka twitched and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wait… You mean those two are related?" She squeaked. In her mind the two were standing next to each other but she couldn't really find anything to tie them together. There was no family resemblance between the duo; although, when she thought about it, Shinigami-Sama did seem to be wearing a costume to keep his identity hidden.

"Yeah. There are a lot more family relationships here than you'd think; we have Liz and Patty in our squad but there are some others like that too," He said calmly. Maka tilted her head as she walked beside him.

"What about you? Do any of your relatives work within Shibusen?" She asked eagerly. He pinned her with a chilly look that sent her skin crawling. She swallowed and scoffed, acting as if she was no longer interested in the answer. "Anyway, you clearly know Blair pretty well. Have the two of you worked together a lot or something?"

"Something like that," He said blandly before shaking his head. He shot her another dark look, causing her face to come alive with fear. "Why are you suddenly asking so many questions, anyway? It's not like we're going to be on the same team, or best friends, or anything like that. Once your training is completed you'll be placed in a group that needs your specific skills; I'm just your friggin' babysitter! Once this is over we might see each other every now and then but it won't matter!"

"Well excuse me for trying to be friendly!" Maka snapped back angrily, fists clenching at her sides. She had thought she and Soul were starting to warm up to one another, that maybe she had found someone she could spend time with and not want to totally murder him every second of that time together, but apparently she had been wrong.

"There's no point in you being friendly! You're probably going to get your sorry ass killed on your first solo mission!" He barked back out harshly, actually causing her to flinch backwards a few steps. _'What the Hell is wrong with you? She's not a bad kid; why are you lashing out at her like this? It's totally uncool!'_ A voice in the back of his head blurted out frantically.

The point that bothered Soul was that he wasn't too sure. Was it Blair's presence here that was making him jumpy, or the fact that her question made his thoughts fly to his successful older brother, or was it simply the fact he didn't really want Maka to know his traumatizing past?

"You're a real ass, you know that?" Maka said softly, tears starting to pool in the corners of her eyes. She turned and ran off before Soul could say anything else, far too frustrated and hurt to care that she was going to get herself lost. Soul's mouth was opened for a moment, his tongue and lips trying to move together to form some plausible thought, but to avail.

"Damnit!" He cursed, punching a nearby wall as hard as he could. There was no change in the wall but he felt a searing pain shoot up his arm; great, he'd punched the wall right where a stud was resting! That was just his luck, as of late. He cradled his hand in his other hand and muttered a few more swears to himself. "What the Hell is wrong with me?"

"That seems to be the exact question I wanted to ask, nyah," He heard Blair coo out harshly. He turned to see her approaching him, wearing mothering but her navy blue booty shorts and what appeared to be a leather bikini top. She had on a black witch's hat as well, but he remembered she'd always had that strange fascination with them; she'd been wearing one just like this one when he had first been introduced to her. "What was that all about?"

"She kept asking me about my past," Soul grumbled lightly. He saw Blair's eyes widen for a second before narrowing at him again. "I know that it shouldn't have set me off like that but it just did. I'm not even sure why; normally I'd just tell someone it was none of their business and leave it at that. I don't know why she gets under my skin so much. Maybe because of how she acted on the way here?" He asked with a small sigh.

"Hmm," Blair said flatly. She shifted her hat a little bit and looked at the brim. "Maybe you're just a touch concerned she might get better than you?" She suggested calmly. Soul jerked up and looked at her in alarm. "After all, she's supposed to be a natural talent given who her parents are. I can see where you'd feel threatened; after all, if they feel her skill would better mesh with your group they could just transfer you out."

"Wha- I hadn't even thought of that!" He yelped in surprise. The new thought sent his stomach twisting and churning with concern. What if that did happen? Although he doubted that Maka would be the best for extension undercover intel (since he figured she'd most likely be a better fit for stealth missions like Tsubaki tended to take) it was now a fear introduced to his mind. "And it won't happen! Maka's such a tiny, wormy little thing that there are tons of other things she'd be better set for!" He snapped angrily while turning on his heels.

Blair watched him go before she sighed and walked off herself to find Maka. She was going to need to do some serious damage control now because of the young man's actions. She headed to the mess hall, peered around, and then headed off to the public women's restrooms. She pushed open the door, stepped in, and immediately caught the sounds of muffled sobs. "Maka-Chan? Is that you?" She called lightly.

"Blair?" She called back lightly, voice trembling slightly. The indigo haired female smiled lightly and knocked on the stall she had heard Maka's voice come from. She heard the click of the lock and Maka poked her head out. "I'm not going to go apologize to Soul, if that's what you want me to do." She said flatly.

The older woman laughed and ushered her out of the stall, leading her by her shoulders. "I wasn't going to, Maka-Chan; I was just going to offer a little insight into Soul-Kun's head," She explained calmly. The other glanced at her, then her reflection in the mirror and made a face.

"I really need to wash my face; I look terrible," She mumbled before walking over to one of the sinks and turning on the tap. She then glanced back at Blair, still seeming skeptical. "So what exactly were you planning to tell me? That Soul didn't mean what he said? Because somehow I doubt that." She sneered before leaning closer to the sink. She filled her cupped hands with water and then splashed it over her face.

"Well I know he didn't mean what he said about you dying but he was being honest about you being stationed somewhere else," Blair said calmly. Maka was splashing more water on her face so she took the chance to continue. "The plan is that, upon finishing your training, you'll be returning to California with me to be assigned a squadron there. From the sounds of it you might get placed in Kilik's group since there are some openings."

"That would be good; Kilik's a nice guy," She commented, looking down at her hands stuck under the faucet. Yes, Kilik was a really nice guy when she and he had talked. He was very polite, very patient and he would never tell her to basically go die. Plus he had explained that everyone on his team was relatively reserved and polite like him; meaning no more psychos like Black*Star or Kid to be dealt with in any way, shape or form. "Plus California is really pretty and has an actual coastline so that means possible beach visits, right?" She asked, looking at Blair. The other grinned and nodded. "Good. How much longer am I going to have to be here for training?"

"You'll be given different exams in each different field and, depending on how you do in each, which will decide what your best attribute is. After that, you'll be sent on a solo mission that will work solely on the key elements of the position they feel will suit you. If you succeed the mission than you'll be given your title and your location will be finalized," She explained cheerfully.

"Yes, but how long until that happens?"

"You'll be given your exams at the discretion of your tutors so it could take any varying range of time to decide you're eligible for the final test," She answered, sounding just as bubbly and cheerful as her initial explanation. Maka's head bowed and she let out a long, drawn-out sigh.

"Great. So I'll be stuck dealing with these nut-jobs for quite a while then," She grumbled bitterly. Blair reached out and set her hand on her shoulder, causing her to glance up with troubled orbs of moss green.

"Don't be like that, Maka-Chan," Blair tsked with a wag of her finger. Maka raised her eyebrow at the attempt to scold her that she was presented with. "Anyway, I want to explain a little something about Soul-Kun to you just so you can understand where he's coming from."

"Why? I'm not going to be dealing with him in the long-term," She quipped irritably. Golden orbs glinted lightly with amusement at this. She remembered that as a child Maka had always had a crush on the boys that broke the rules. She would always complain about their attitudes but then she would become infatuated with them.

She could already tell that Soul was going to be added on to Maka's growing list.

"But you may get partnered up with him in the future if he gets placed in your neck of the woods so it'd be better this way," She advised patiently. Maka sighed but swirled her hand in a circle, indicating to her friend to continue. "You see, I met Soul-Kun a long time ago, when he was only about six years old. A terrible accident befell his family that left them… Well, unable to care for him to say the least. Despite the circumstances behind it, Soul was still left feeling abandoned by his family as a whole. Ever since he came here under the demand of his extended relatives, he's cut ties with his family and kept people at a distance. The only reason he's so close to Black*Star and the others is because they all joined up around the same time. Well, except for Kid since his Daddy is the big boss around here." She giggled lightly. She draped her arm over the other's shoulders as they headed out. "If Soul-Kun warms up to you he might tell you himself but until then please be patient."

Maka stared off to the side for a while before letting out a small sigh. "I will make an attempt," She grumbled lightly.

"That's all I'm asking," Blair mused lightly as they headed off to another of the training rooms. Blair was going to show Maka how to use two tools of the trade; throwing knives and her feminine wiles.

It had been a bright and sunny summer afternoon when it happened. Soul could still remember running into the garden and being assaulted by the fragrances of the flowers his mother tended. The sweet tang of roses, lilacs, marigolds, sunflowers and several other flowers that had funny names he couldn't pronounce made him feel relaxed and safe. His mother was seated at the patio table under a large green umbrella, sipping sweet ice tea with the elderly lady whom lived next door to them. He rushed up to her and hid his face in her skirt, causing her to jolt up and then giggled. "Oh, Soul sweetie, what's the matter?" She cooed, leaning forward to pick him up. She settled him into her lap and draped her arms around him; he immediately nuzzled into her collarbone.

"I got out of piano practice and I couldn't find you," He whined lightly. She giggled and smoothed out his hair lightly. Soul had always been a bit of a Mama's Boy but Masumi didn't mind; she loved her boys with all her heart. She also knew that in a few years Soul wouldn't be as sweet and cuddly (since he'd be dealing with hormones and growing up) so she was going to enjoy it as long as she could. "I thought you went somewhere without me."

"Mommy would never go anywhere without her little man," Masumi giggled, kissing his forehead. Soul grinned and giggled lightly at her nickname for him and nuzzled her more.

"He reminds me of my little grandson," The elderly woman remarked with a bright smile. Soul looked at her curiously then looked up at his mother.

"My little Soul is my little drop of sunshine," Masumi said, smiling down at her child. He grinned back at her, flashing his pointed shark teeth. "My sunny little shark boy." She mused while rubbing their noses together.

The elderly woman perked up and looked at her watch. "Ah, my family will be coming to visit in just a few minutes. I need to go finish getting the preparations in order," She said while standing. Masumi stood as well, holding Soul up with one arm, and extended her hand to the other woman. "I look forward to our next teatime, Masumi." She said happily before heading off.

"Well, my little Soulie-Bear, what would you like to do now?" She asked as she started heading into the house with Soul. He tapped his chin thoughtfully then looked up at her hopefully.

"Can we have a snack?" He asked eagerly.

"Of course, sweetheart. We've got some fresh cinnamon buns in the kitchen and I'll pour you a big glass of milk. You can even use your crazy straw to drink it as long as you don't blow any bubbles," She said cheerfully. His ruby orbs shimmered with his excitement and he nodded eagerly. "Promise not to blow any milk bubbles in your glass?"

"I promise, Mommy!" He beamed happily. She giggled and kissed his forehead. Despite the family's wealth, Masumi Evans did not trust anyone but herself with the cooking. She had always been on top of what was good for children, how often they should eat and when it was best to give them snacks. Did she occasionally relax her guard and give spoil her sons? Of course; it was in her maternal instinct to reward her little angels for continued good behavior. That was what had warranted this little cinnamon bun celebration for Soul; he had been doing well in school and with his practices. "Hank foo Mahah." Soul cheered around a mouthful of food.

"Sweetie, don't talk with your mouthful; it's unbecoming of a young gentlemen," She chided gently. He swallowed hard and nodded before taking another huge bite for his warm, sugary delight. The kitchen door creaked open and in walked Wesley Evans.

At the time, Wesley was a sixth grader whom had just turned eleven a few weeks ago. He was at the top of his class, was a member of the chess and tennis teams as well as the concert master (1) of the private academy's orchestra. He smiled at his relatives as he tossed his blue school blazer onto one of the chairs next to Soul. "Hello Soul, Mother," He said politely with his usual calm smile.

"Hewwo Weswey," Soul said through another mouthful of food. Masumi looked at him with a quirked eyebrow and he swallowed hard. He looked at his shoes guiltily. "Sorry, Mommy." He said softly. Her eyes softened on him and she ruffled his hair affectionately.

"It's okay, hon, just don't do it again," She hummed lightly. She then turned to her older child. "Would you like some cinnamon buns and milk as well, Wesley?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Mother," He said lightly. He opened his book bag and pulled out his school things, separating everything according to which class it was for. "Doesn't Father come home today?" He asked without glancing up.

This caught Soul's attention; there father, William Evans, had gone on tour with his orchestra and that meant presents for the two boys. Their father always made sure to bring them each a gift but would only give it to them if they received a green light from their mother. He had told both boys he'd get them an extra special surprise if they kept up with their school and behavior. It was only because of this promise that Soul had made sure to study for that accursed spelling bee a week ago.

"Yes he does, Wesley," Masumi agreed as she set a glass and plate down for him. He uttered a small thank you and took a quick bite before cracking open his math book. "And from the way things look I know two young boys who are going to be getting wonderful prizes tonight."

"Is it us?" Soul asked while bouncing a bit in his seat. His mother laughed at his little antics and smoothed out his hair lightly.

"Why, yes, it is! My, you really are a smarty pants aren't you, Soulie-Bear?" She giggled lightly. Wes glanced at Soul and smiled at his energetic younger sibling. Soul was always so full of energy about every little thing. His excessive, child-like wonder had chased away three other piano teachers because, at the time, Soul had been unable to sit still for an extended period of time. With the promise of rewards, however, the snowy haired child found the strength within himself to remain grounded just long enough to count.

"Looks like I might have a rival for spot of being the smartest kid at the academy," Wes agreed merrily. The family believed positive reinforcement would do more good for a growing child and had always implemented the technique. Due to this, the family was close and shared a relationship not typical of many of the other families around them. Just because they were rich, the Evans adults claimed, didn't mean they had to have nannies raise their kids while they sat around doing nothing. "Oh, by the way, Mother, may I have the principle players (2) come by this weekend? We were going to start mapping out what we wanted to accomplish in our sections when the teacher gives us all different rooms to rehearse just our parts."

"I don't see why not," Masumi agreed calmly. She refilled Soul's milk glass before putting the jug away and taking a seat. "Isn't that young Smith boy the second violin (3) principle player though? I thought he didn't like you that much."

"Now that he's a principle player he's gotten over it," Wes shrugged while jotting down a few answers to his homework. Masumi then looked at Soul.

"And did you finish your homework yet, Soul?" She hummed. Since his mouth was full, he stared at her for a moment with puffed out cheeks and then nodded enthusiastically. "Would you bring it down so I can check it for you?"

"Okay," He said after swallowing. He pushed himself out of his chair and hurried off to the stairs in the foyer. He had left his room in complete disarray before his piano practice; it wasn't his fault that the aliens and the brave human astronauts' were having a war over the fate of the Earth! He made a note to clean it up before his mother came to tuck him into bed or he'd get in trouble. He then located his orange homework folder resting beneath the body of one of hi plastic alien figures, nudged the toy away with the toe of his shoe and picked it up.

He was descending the stairs when the door flew open and the grinning figure of his father stood in the doorway, a suitcase as his feet, and calling, "Honey, I'm home!"

"Daddy!" Soul squeaked while rushing over and hugging the older man's legs. Will laughed proudly and scooped him up.

"How are you doing, Champ?" He asked mirthfully. The kitchen door swung open and out walked Wesley, smiling lightly, and Masumi stayed in the doorway. She was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed and a large smile on her lips. When Wesley reached him, Will picked him up as well and held on child on either shoulder. "Have both you boys been keeping up your behavior and studies?"

"Yes!" Both boys agreed in a chipper tone. He set them back down, opened his suitcase and pulled out two cardboard boxes.

"I brought each of you a different present from a different country this time around. As I know, Wesley, you are a fan of French culture, music and art," Will stated calmly.

"Oui," Wes answered with a large smile and nod. Will handed him his box and the other opened it excitedly. With wonder filled eyes he presented the sight of a silk black beret. "Awesome!" He said eagerly. Although not many people knew this about him, Wesley Evans had a fondness for collecting bizarre, unique hats. He had been craving a beret drastically before his father left on his trip but hadn't been particularly vocal about it. "Merci, Father!" He beamed while situating the hat upon his head.

Soul grinned widely at his older sibling then turned to his father. "Now me?"

"But of course, Soul," He chuckled lightly. He held the box out to him and Soul took it but waited for an explanation. "I picked this little number out at a store in London for you."

Soul tore through the box and his eyes shimmered with delight at what lay before him. Inside the simply box was a little silver pocket watch. The front of the case lacked any engraving on it and had a small crank at the top with little grooves in it to help set the proper time. Soul pushed the small bump at the top that caused the cover to pop off and reveal the watch's face. There were nine little dashes and the Roman numerals for twelve, three, six and nine in their correct locations. The time was also set perfectly to the time it currently was. "Thank you Daddy!" Soul beamed happily at him. Will hugged both his boys and kissed their foreheads before giving Masumi a beautiful new locket.

"It has a picture of Soul and Wesley inside," He said happily. They kissed lightly before he looked at the boys ago. "Why don't we all go relax in the study and I'll tell you some stories from my trip?" He asked happily. Soul and Wes glanced at one another before taking off down the hallway and going off to get comfortable. Their parents chuckled at their antics before following after them.

It was at about eleven o'clock that evening that Soul heard loud noises that jarred him from his sleep. He sat up and looked around and then let out a startled cry when he heard an ear piercing scream; he knew it was his mother. He crawled out of bed and grabbed his toy shot gun from the floor where he'd discarded it. If he pulled the trigger after cocking it back it would make a noise that sounded like a real gun and he hoped that with his imaginary bullets would be able to scare away this strange threat.

He descended the stairs slowly and peered through the wooden bars of the banister. His eyes widened in horror as he saw two hooded figures standing over his parents. There was blood everywhere and the smaller of the figures, appearing to be about as tall as Soul, was holding a soiled hatchet in their hands. Soul's stomach lurched and he got ill on the stairs as he realized that the light pink specks all around the floor and his parents were their brain matter. Their heads had been split open like overly ripe melons and, judging by her location, his mother had walked in on his father's murder and been turned into another victim. "Good job, child," The taller figure snickered lightly. He could tell by her voice that she was a woman. "Now, let's go find those little brats of theirs."

Soul's eyes widened as he realized that he and Wesley were next. Panicking, he tried to run back up the stairs but stumbled and ended up falling against the stairs instead. He could tell both figures were looking at him now. How could he have been so stupid? He looked at the gun in his hands, swallowed, and forced himself to gather his wits. He pulled the gun back and pulled the trigger, a loud and realistic explosion coming from it.

"Ah! Ah! It's too loud!" The smaller figure screamed, dropping the weapon and clutching at their head. Crimson eyes shifted before his fingers pulled a few more times, causing the noise to be repeated over and over. "Ah! Make it stop!" He could now tell that the younger figure was a child about his age; he could not tell the gender, however.

"You idiot, it's just a toy!" The woman screamed while backhanding them. She hit hard enough that they hit the floor. The young child fell there, curling into themselves and crying louder. "Ugh, you incompetent little-! Let's go before the cops show up." She snarled while turning and leaving. She didn't even wait for the child, upon recovering from her hit and seeing her retreat the child got up, grabbed the hatchet, and followed her out.

Once they were gone, Soul rushed to his mother's side and grabbed at her gradually chilling hand. "Mommy… Mommy, get up," He sniffled, tear starting to fall from his eyes. He received no response except her glassy dead stare. He sat there sobbing until an hour later, when Wesley heard him and stumbled upon the scene.

A week later, he was taken in by Shibusen and, in specific, Blair.

…

Soul shot up in bed to find two pairs of matching green eyes staring at him. "Jesus Christ!" He declared, flailing his arms and falling right off the side of his bed. He winced and cracked one eye to see Maka with Calanthe on her head staring over the edge at him. "What the Hell are you doing in here?" He snarled while sitting up and rubbing his head.

"I heard you screaming in your sleep. Got worried. I'll take my leave now that I can see you're going to be fine," She said while getting up. She moved one hand to her head to assure that her kitten remained on her perch. He blinked then stood and sighed.

"Want some tea? I'll make it real fast," He said, indicating the small breakfast nook in the left corner of his room. She glanced at him, clearly unsure, before sitting back down on the edge of his bed. She remained silent and simply played with Calanthe while he prepared the drinks. When it was done he poured it into a pink mug for her (that had been a Secret Santa gift from Blair years ago) and handed it to her.

"Thanks," She said before taking a small sip. Soul noted that this time she was wearing a hooded jacket over her nightgown; he wasn't sure if he was disappointed or grateful for this.

"Sorry I snapped at you earlier," He said while staring down in the low light of his room at the tea in his cup. She let out a small noise.

"It's no big deal," She said calmly. He shook his head but still didn't look up at her.

"No… No, it really is," He said blandly. He took a deep breath before sighing and glancing back up at her. "It's just… My parents were murdered when I was a kid and I always thought… Maybe it's just God trying to play some joke on me. Back then, we were happy and wealthy and close. Then they were killed and Wes and I… We've never been the same. I sometimes think it's supposed to be leading up to some hilarious punch line that I'm the only one who doesn't get it."

"So I'm not the only one who thinks their life is a comedy of errors (4)," Maka said with a mirthless laugh. He raised an eyebrow at her and she made a small noise around a sip of tea. "It's just nerd speak. I didn't mean to pry and I'll try not to do it anymore. If you feel like telling me something than I'm more than open to hearing you out. But I do have one question." He looked at her calmly. "Did you come to Shibusen in hopes of avenging your parents?"

"No," He said calmly. He took a sip of the warm liquid in his cup before continuing on. "The person who killed my parents was just a kid too, being forced to do it by whoever was taking care of them at the time. If we meet in combat I will try to kill them; if someday I am given the mission to protect them I shall do that too. I won't hold any bad feelings toward them. I just hope that someday they can at least apologize for what they did to me and my family." His voice softened and he felt Maka's hand fall on his shoulder.

"If you ever need me, I'm here for you. I want you to see me as a friend, okay?" She asked gently. He glanced at her, then smiled and nodded.

"Thanks," He said quietly. To think this girl could become an insane killer… Was Shinigami-Sama sure this girl had been injected with that junk?

…

Kami cracked her knuckles and glared out the car window. Flights always made her restless; especially long flights in which they hadn't been able to get a hold of Maka. When she was fourteen she went through a rebellious streak and refused to answer her phone when they called to check in. They had just flown from America to Tokyo, Japan in search of another of their old friends. She thought maybe she could convince this one in specific to help them. After all, she owed Kami for saving her life when they were fifteen years old.

"The Tokyo Shibusen branch is just a few streets away, Kami," Spirit said gently. She glared at him and he twitched with a small frown. "We'll find out where they took Maka."

"I just hope they took her here," She said. He pulled up and parked the car in a parking lot about a block from the secret entrance base. For the bases set in more populated areas, there were buildings that had elevators that would take one to the underground headquarters. They entered the building to be greeted by a perky young secretary.

"Hello and welcome to Bu-Shan-Shi Law Firm. Do you have an appointment today?" She asked. Spirit felt his eye twitch as he resisted the urge to flirt with her. Kami was armed and dangerous; even Spirit Albarn could occasionally ignore the desire building in his loin with imminent danger in front of him.

"No but I think you'll be able to pencil us in," Kami said flatly. She pulled out her gun, cocked it, and pointed it at the now frightened young secretary. "Now get Yumi Azusa out here or I'm gonna get a little trigger happy. And I think you're insurance wouldn't cover a nut job cracking in your lobby after you kidnapped her daughter."

End

(1) Concert master – The concert master is the first chair first violin or the best player in the given section. They walk out right before the conductor and begin the on-stage tuning process by playing a sing note while standing. Upon the rest of the orchestra making their final tweaks and adjustments, the concert master sits, finishes their tuning, and when it all goes silent the conductor steps on stage. Concert master is a term typically not introduced into the setting of an orchestra until high school but I have heard that some prestigious private academies will put the system in place during younger grades. Wesley just happens to go to one of those schools.

(2) Principle player – The principle player is a similar status to the concert master only in different sections. For example, the principle players would be the first chair second violin, first chair viola (VIOLA POWAH~!), first chair cello, first chair string bass and the first chair first violin but they are called the concert master instead. When I was in high school, we all pretty much got to take turns being principle player in the viola section since there were quite literally only five of us. It was the same with the cellos, since they only had six, and it was always one of my friends as the principle player for the string bass because she was better than the other kid and he tended to sleep in class (yes, you can sleep in orchestra class. But only if you play string bass, since it keeps you propped up).

(3) Second violin – Second violin is another term commonly used in all orchestras (even grade school groups). There are typically a significantly larger number of violins than any other instrument in orchestras; therefore, most pieces have two different parts written for the violins and leads to them being separated. Now, I'm not going to say second violins aren't as good as first violins because I don't believe that; I will say that typically the second violin part is more similar to what the lower strings play as opposed to the first violins who typically get the main melodies of the songs.

(4) Comedy of errors – A comedy of errors is a type of play that was a typical genre for Shakespeare. It's basically a story where the viewers/ readers know what's actually going on but the characters only know bits and pieces; thus leading to the characters bumbling around and making tons of mistakes.

Notes:

Updated my profile and posted the results of my poll. Everything I need/want you all to know at this point is there so please feel take the time (if you have it) to check it out. Also, notice that the rating went up on this fanfic? Wanna know why? It's a secret. :3

I'm probably going to have to come back and redefine all this crap when I eventually get to work on Define Mortified. I hope you can all forgive me if I decide to just copy and paste my cliff notes.

Why did I have to make Soul's life so friggin' terrible? Because that's how I roll, yo! (Acting tough because she hopes it will keep her from getting shot).

Am I the only one that wants a Baby Soul as a pet to carry around? I mean, seriously! I made him too damn cute in this! It almost makes me feel bad for what I did to his parents…. Key word being **almost**.

Next Chapter:

I want to talk about someone else's back story but who should it be? The debate is between Blair, Maka, Black*Star and Stein; give me your opinions in your reviews. I spend time developing the relationship between our bad guys, their teams and their relations to one another. Be prepared for some more SoMa bonding fluff.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot.

Intro image:

Maka is seen seated on a bench in a large, lush garden. She's wearing a pink spaghetti strap sun dress with a straw bonnet. Her hair is tied off in her usual pigtails only the pigtails are also braided. She looks surprised but pleased with her hands pressed to her heart. Soul is standing beside the bench with a small smirk. He's holding out a pink petunia to her. He's wearing a sky blue long sleeved button-up top and a pair of denim jeans. In the background Kid can be seen screaming about a bush being asymmetrical while Patty and Liz try to shut him up; both girls are watching Maka and Soul with eager eyes.

Chapter Seven: Nature versus Nurture

"It's good to see you again, Kami," Yumi Azusa said as they descended in the elevator, "but I do not see why you needed to do all of this. You were never a big fan of overly theatrical performances. It's really a shame to me that you stooped so low as to give one. Not to mention now I'm going to have to put that rookie into therapy." An ashy brow rose at this.

"Are you kidding me? They offer therapy for agents now? How low you have sunk, Shinigami-Sama," The blonde haired assassin sighed with a shake of her head. Yumi's eyes glinted dangerously behind her glasses as she looked at the other female.

"We had to find a way to avoid having loose cannons such as yourselves left on the streets," She said while crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the wall. She shook her head lightly at this. "You truly have changed in the years since you left, Kami. It's a pity."

"I adjusted to protect my daughter; after what happened to her I could not think of leaving her within Shibusen any longer," She growled out lowly. She then snorted and leered down at the other woman. "Then again, you'd have to have children to understand how it feels to be a mother. And, judging by your empty finger and the stick you still have up your ass, you aren't a mother yourself."

The other woman actually flinched, a flicker of pain crossing her eyes. Kami winced a bit herself and immediately regretted her words. "I would rather be alone and content with my work than trapped in a loveless marriage with a philandering bastard," Yumi's tone was chilly and her eyes were adverted to the floor. The doors opened and she shoved between both Albarns' to the exit. "What a wonderful example you must be setting for your precious Maka; you're just teaching her to either resent the pair of you or be so dependent on a man she'll let him do whatever he wants whenever he wants."

Spirit groaned lightly, powder blue eyes peering between both fuming women. "No offense, Yumi, but is there anyone else here we can talk to? Perhaps someone who may a bit civil with us?" He inquired nervously. She let out one sharp note of laughter at that.

"I'm about as civil as you're going to get after you two bailed out. You never even gave Shinigami-Sama a chance to explain what happened before you both fled with your child," She quipped out while entering a large control center. Screens flickered with various things on them; one showed some kids playing in a park while another showed a woman cleaning her living room while yet another showed an over-weight man in hot pink booty shorts and no shorts jogging with bulks yellow headphones on. "On top of that, we've got several delicate situations going on and have little to no time to deal with you both. I will not tell you where Maka is but I can say for certain that she is not here."

"Then I guess we'll be taking our leave of this place," Kami snapped while turning. When she did, a burly man hooked her in the jaw with his left fist and sent her on a crash course to the floor. Spirit gasped then growled and charged at the man. The two started fisticuffs, dishing and blocking whatever blows they could manage, while Kami wiped her mouth and got back up on her feet. She glared at Yumi, whom remained to seem rather stoic, and her jade orbs sparked like a fresh lit ember. "What the Hell, Yumi?"

"You're far more predictable than you seem to realize, Kami," The ebony haired female seethed bitterly. The corner of her lips twitched as if she wanted to grin but she resisted the urge. "Shinigami-Sama realized the minute Maka was safely tucked away at one of our many bases you two would come hunting us all down. In specific, he knew you'd aim for the following locations; logical locations for Maka and old comrades who owed either of you a favor. Since you two originated from Japan like myself, he knew you'd come here first. We made sure to be prepared to keep you locked up until we can have you sent to Shinigami-Sama for a chat."

Kami was silent, surprised, and another guard took this moment to snatch her up and get her shackled. The chains were tight and arranged so that her hands were trapped behind her back with a padlock. It was just Kami's luck it was the only type of lock neither she nor Spirit could slip out of without some type of tool. "You would betray me, Yumi?" She asked softly, eyes twinkling with sadness.

"You betrayed me first, Kami," Yumi said while turning back to the monitors. She then waved her hand dismissively toward the guards holding her old friends. "Take them to the cells below and make sure they're locked up tight. We can't have them getting free before the transfer forms are set into motion." She said sternly.

The guards did as they were told and pushed the pair along.

"I can't believe it… Yumi, of all people, has betrayed us," Kami whispered disbelievingly. She could feel her heart breaking at this revelation. She and Yumi had been best friends since they were only four years old, always watching out for one another. She could remember several incidents where they'd been severally injured while protecting one another. She had thought that of all people Yumi could try to understand where she was coming from; then again, Kami had said some terrible things when she first showed up and done some terrible things to Yumi in the past. When had she, Kami Albarn, become such a cruel woman? "What should we do now, Spirit?"

"I guess our only option is to wait until we are sent to Shinigami-Sama," He sighed lightly. After another elevator ride they were thrown into a small room with a sliding glass window that served as the cell door. There were a few spots with slits to assure a little bit of air circulation, as well as two vents in the ceiling. There was a bunk bed, a small toilet that was drilled to the floor with a few rolls of unused toilet paper beside it and that was all. It was a tight squeeze and the only leg room for walking was the space between the toilet and the sliding door. "You know, when we were the ones doing the tossing I used to think these cells were great for teaching traitors a lesson." Spirit remarked with a sigh as he sat on the bottom bunk.

"I agreed with that too," Kami sighed as she sat beside him, dropping her head onto his shoulder. It had been a situation somewhat akin to this that she had realized she loved him, when she thought about it. They had been assigned to kill a British political figure that was helping to traffic drugs to the outer city areas in several cities. They had been caught and locked up in a cell together slightly bigger than this one. It was her first unsuccessful mission and Kami had nearly wept at this, but Spirit had soothed her into regaining her confidence and helping him plan their grand escape.

But this time there was none of that; no kind words, no soothing gestures and no improbably escapes.

"What did Yumi mean when she said you betrayed her?" Spirit asked suddenly. Kami closed her eyes and sighed, not wanting to remember the incident.

"After you told me that Shibusen had tested some potentially dangerous drug on Maka without our consent I decided to get back at them. I had been assigned a mission with Yumi in Russia when you called me and decided that my first move would be to see if I could get Yumi in trouble. Since she was a top agent I figured that'd be a grand idea," She said with a sigh. She could feel a bitter taste in the back of her tongue as she relived that moment. "I told her to meet me at the clock tower shortly after I took out our target. Instead, I called the cops and told them she had done it and where to find her. I didn't stick around to hear what happened but I do know she took one Hell of a beating from the officers who found her."

There was silence and Spirit just stared at his wife. "Kami," He said in disbelief. She glared up at him in annoyance.

"I did what I had to! Shibusen deserved to pay for doing that to our Maka! Even if she was sick they had no right without letting either one of us sign off on the documents for the procedure!" She protested, sounding like she was trying to convince him. In reality, she was trying to convince herself that it had all been for a purpose. She didn't want to accept that maybe she had let her rage get the better of her.

"I know you did, Kami," He said gently without looking at her. While Kami was fighting her own demons, so was Spirit. The tower of lies he'd built his life upon was starting to crack and tremble all because of Shibusen's new-found stance on their family. He felt a shudder run through him as she rested on him. To think she had done this to Yumi, her best friend, over what happened what would she do to him when she learned the whole truth?

After all, he had actually signed the papers that caused their falling out with Shibusen.

…

"Okay, now connect the red wire to the main clock," Patty instructed cheerfully. Both girls were wearing overalls covered in oil smudges, both had their hair tied back and Maka was wearing goggles; the only other difference in attire was that Maka was wearing a pink shirt under her overalls and Patty was wearing a giraffe print one. They were currently making a time bomb that would merely release a harmless sleeping smoke upon the clock finishing its count down. Patty grinned as Maka did as she said. "You're a really fast learned and good at taking direction, Maka-Chan!" She beamed happily.

"Thanks, Patty," Maka said with a small smile on her lips. She set down the pillars she had been using and leaned back a bit. "So does this look ready to go?" She asked curiously.

"Yup! Everything is in perfect order! Now let's go set this bad boy up," Patty grinned wickedly while picking up the bomb and heading out of the small tech room they'd been in. Maka followed her to the physical sparring room when Black*Star and Kid were going at it like starved dogs fighting over a scrap of meet. Soul, Tsubaki and Liz were sitting against the wall and watching. "We'll put this against the wall, turn it on, and then they've got three minutes until nighty- nighty~!" She whispered in a frightening tone of voice.

Maka stared at her then looked back at Soul, flailing her hand discreetly at him. He noticed the movement in his peripheral vision and looked up at her, seeing her indicating she head over. He got up and she pointed frantically at Liz and Tsubaki as well. "Come on you two; Maka needs us for something," He whispered, not wanting to disturb the battle before them.

The two followed him over and they slipped out quietly.

"Patty wants to test the bomb she had me make; it's just a sleep smoke but I figured you three probably didn't want to get snuffed out," She explained. Tsubaki's eyes widened.

"What about Black*Star and Kid?" She asked frantically, looking to the now shut door.

"We have to test it on someone; why not those two idiots?" Maka asked with a casually shrug. They suddenly heard a small beeping and then a hissing noise. Patty and Liz held the doors shut while the doors shook, both boys yelling out swears and curses as they tried to escape. Then there was a loud thumping noise as they both hit the ground. "Well that was interesting." Maka said while turning and heading off.

"Good job, Maka! We'll start work on something else tomorrow at about four o'clock in the evening!" Patty called while waving at her. Soul quickly caught up to her and fell in step with her, causing him to raise an eyebrow at him. He smirked at her lightly.

"A cool guy like me always makes sure to compliment someone on their first successful task," He said proudly. She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him.

"Whatever you say, Cool Guy," She scoffed. She then looked at him hopefully. "Can you do my a favor? I need to take a shower but I don't want to leave Calanthe alone for too long; she's been getting really needy and playful since she'd been eating regularly and getting taken care of. Can you play with her while I'm in the shower?" She asked sweetly.

"Playing with a kitten is not cool," He said blandly. She grinned widely at him.

"But helping a beautiful damsel in distress is totally cool," She said cheekily. He looked at her sideways then shoved his hands in his pocket and looked around curiously.

"Let me know if you see one then, okay?" He asked calmly. She responded by punching him in the arm. "Ouch! Fine, fine! Just stop beating me up!" He grumbled angrily.

"Thank you, Soul!" She beamed while heading down the hall to her room. She opened the door and immediately Calanthe had pounced upon her foot, gnawing on her shoelaces. Maka reached down and plucked her off, her hand taking the place of the shoelace and becoming the new target. "She's really energetic, as you can see, but as long as you have a toy wagging in her face she should behave herself pretty well." She explained while walking over to a small cat tower in the other corner of her room. She picked up a feather on a bungee string with a bell at the top. The small fluffy kitten hopped down and chased the toy as Maka dragged it along the floor. "See? Pretty easy."

"Sure," Soul said while taking the toy from her. Maka smiled, grabbed a few things from one of her drawers, and headed to the bathroom. She disappeared inside and Soul heard the sound of the water being turned on shortly after. He sat down and flicked his wrist from here and there, watching as the little cat chased after the toy.

He did have to admit it was cute how Calanthe kept flipping and leaping boldly to and fro.

"You sure are a funny little spunk ball, aren't you?" He asked, watching her pause in her efforts after a straight fifteen minutes of playing. She was seated and panting, looking up at him with her pupils dilated so wide that there was a thin ring of olive visible. He reached down and carefully picked her up, holding her to his face. She mewed lightly and bopped at his nose with her paw. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow before snickering lightly. "However uncool this may be to say, you really are a cutie pie."

He heard a small creaking noise and turned, expecting to see Maka, but was stunned to find her… minus one shirt with a lacy white bra on. And that bra did not hide very much from his stunned gaze. "W-What?" He yelped in alarm.

"Turn around!" Maka squeaked loudly. He turned, face and ears turning red, while she stomped over to her closet. "I forgot to grab a shirt and I didn't think you'd be looking so I'll spare you this time. But don't think I'll let you get that again, you pervert!" She seethed but her tone sounded embarrassed and nervous.

"Don't be worried," He said calmly, wiping a small trickle of blood from his nose. God, what was it about this girl? Normally girls that didn't have extremely gracious lady lumps couldn't get a rise like this out of him like this. "Seeing you reminded me of this one time Black*Star jacked one of Patty's bras and ran around with it on. Not very impressive to say the least."

Soul watched through blurry eyes as Calanthe started assaulting his nose with her front paws after Maka had brought another one of her heavy books down on his head; he really needed to stop doing that!

…

It was very rare that the pair would meet up to discuss anything but as soon as she'd caught wind of Shibusen's most recent action, well… She had no choice but to make this request. In all honesty, she just had to see it for herself. To think that Shinigami-Sama's rookie crop of brats could get the FBI trained on tracking down Medusa Gorgon with a simple trap was rather admirable. As soon as the golden haired woman settled into the seat across from her she smiled around her cup of tea. "It's good to see you, sister dear," She mused lightly.

"Likewise, Arachne," Medusa said calmly as she leaned back in the chair. Her amber orbs were locked on the onyx spheres gazing at her lazily. "I assume you've heard of this pitiful state I've been trapped in?"

"Bad news travels fast in the underground. I had wanted to offer my condolences on these actions taken by Shibusen," She said delicately. Medusa scoffed and turned to a nearby server, requesting she be brought a raspberry tea and a slice of banana cream pie. "This also must mean you were sniffing a little too closely to something they were after themselves. Any clues as to what it may have been?"

"I believe we both know the answer to that, older sister," Medusa said with a hard glare. She then smirked wickedly and leaned across the table a bit, covering her mouth with one hand and lowering her voice. "I know for a fact you're trying to get her as well and don't think I'm going to hand one of my precious creations over to you easily. Your options are to either step back and allow me to do what I must; the facts that I gave that girl her second life makes her as much my child as my little Chrona. And between the pair of us we know I am much better at handling children. Only one of was able to inherit mother's acute parenting, after all."

Both women resisted the urge to cringe as they remembered their mother beating them with various objects for the simplest of things; from forgetting to floss before bed or flunking a test at school.

Arachne shook her head and sat up slightly more proper in her seat. "This may be true but I somehow doubt that the young lady will want to follow you. Not only that, but you must have an inside source to be able to get to her and, quite frankly, I feel you are most likely lacking in that department," She said casually. The server returned with Medusa's order and hurried away upon receiving no sign of gratitude from her.

"Are you implying that you have an agent working for you within Shibusen?" She asked with a raised brow as she plucked a small bite off of her treat with the fork. She calmly placed it in her mouth and chewed while she gauged her sister's response to the question.

"I am only stating a fact on something that would be a positive key to one's victory against the group," She said mildly. Medusa then snickered and swallowed another bite of her pie.

"Having a hostage would also help everything go easily. Especially if that hostage was an important agent of Shibusen's higher up ranking officers," She answered back in a sing-song tone of voice. Arachne paused mid-sip if her drink and then replaced the cup on its saucer. "That is a strange expression you're making, sister. Are you just that awed by my abilities or are you wishing you'd thought of it first?"

"Why don't we lay our cards on the table at full honesty, Medusa?" Arachne suggested. Something about the glint in her sister's eyes made her uneasy. Was it possible that her bluff had been seen through? Or was it just that Medusa was holding up a fabulous poker face of her own?

"Now why would we need to do that, Arachne? You may be my dear older sister but we have learned over the years we cannot work well together," She said casually after another bite of pie. She waved the fork in the air in a circular motion. "You make it sound like we'd be able to share our little target with one another. You and I want different things; you want to study her and I want to make proper use of her. After all, a scientific discovery of her caliber should be put to good use." Medusa then dabbed the corners of her mouth with a napkin and stood up. "Well, it's been a nice visit but I need to go attend to a few more things for my plans. Toodles." She waved cheekily before turning and heading off.

She was feeling smug over the fact that she had left her sister with the bill.

She walked down the street to her waiting limo and slid in. Free was in the driver's seat while another woman sat across from her. The woman had pale white-blue hair and inky black eyes. She was clad in a navy blue dress with white polka-dots on it and white ankle high boots. "Do you have anything to report, Eruka?" She mused lightly, leaning back against the leather of the seat.

"Yes, Medusa," The other said with a small glare. Eruka did not work with Medusa out of admiration or some sense of kinship; she did it because the blonde woman had her life in her hands literally. Years ago Medusa had implanted a small device in the other woman that, upon being detonated, would cause a horrendous toxin to be spread through her body and melt her insides. She told Eruka that, as long as she did what Medusa sad, she would keep her alive and eventually remove the device. "From what I've been able to find out, Maka Albarn has been taken to Shibusen's main headquarters. Since we still don't know where that is it doesn't help much but we have also discovered that Shibusen is trying to unlock a bit of her hidden potential."

Golden orbs harden and lips twitched up in a snarl. "What?" She hissed out scornfully, sitting up and leaning closer to Eruka a little bit.

"M-Mizune and Free encountered her at a club in Los Angeles a few days ago; from what they say, they were sent on a mission to recover some documents and Maka Albarn was sent along," She stammered out nervously. Medusa snorted and fell back against her seat again.

"Was this the same mission in which Mizune and Free were tricked into taking fake documents because they were too busy running away from that damn Blair like spineless jellyfish?" She spat out flatly. Free growled lowly from the driver's seat.

"We didn't know they were fake and we didn't run for fear! We were grossly outnumbered and thought it better to return with our main mission accomplished!" He snapped angrily. Eruka looked frantic and fearful over the verbal confrontation taking place.

"Well then technically you two should have gotten Maka, considering you idiots were the ones who got lost trying to intercept that squad Shibusen sent to get her!" She barked back. Free flinched and glared off to the side as he turned down a street toward a large skyscraper.

"It's not our fault that MapQuest gave us really bad directions," He grumbled like a scolded child. Medusa's eye started twitching and she resisted the urge to scream. She wondered why she surrounded herself with a bunch of strong buffoons for a second before forcing herself to calm back down.

"Anyway, this decision by Shibusen could end up working in our favor," Medusa explained with a small smirk. Eruka and Free both glanced at her (through Free was peering through the rearview mirror) and waited for her to elaborate. "Clearly Shibusen seems to think they know more about my own creation than I do, which wouldn't actually be a far-off evaluation. While I've been actually raising Chrona and seeing how he responds to certain stimuli, they had been conducting experiments on the chemicals I used themselves. Not only that, but they also now have the pivotal key that is Maka Albarn. She has been infected with the Black Blood and while it has done its job of healing her injuries and keeping her from suffering too much from ailments, she has not lost her sanity nor does she seem particularly violent. This then raises the major question of nurture against nature.

The main point of the contest is to debate the factuality of certain things. Is a killer born or are they made through their life experiences and the way their guardians build them up? If a child is the product of a rape, will they one day become a rapist as well or will they become someone vastly different? Maka Albarn did not have a perfect childhood but she did have parents who treated her like a normal little girl. Is this the reason her Black Blood remains unawakened? Or is it simply because she has not yet reached a point where bearing her true colors of madness would prove to work in her favor and safety? She is so very different from my Chrona but I am not entirely sure that is a bad thing." Medusa then glanced up at her two assistants and laughed lightly to herself. "Ah, I went ahead and thought aloud again, didn't I? My apologies; the pair of you must have been mighty bored while I went off on my tirade."

"Yeah, pretty much. Nothing you said made much sense and just sounded like a bunch of gibberish," Free answered casually. Eruka, noting the twitch at the corner of Medusa's mouth, started to flail her arms around.

"Ignore him, Medusa; he doesn't know what he's saying! It was actually quite interesting to hear your thoughts in regards to the Albarn's daughter!" She squeaked eagerly, smiling nervously and shakily. Apparently satisfied with this, the other woman nodded and yawned lightly. "My only question, if I may speak openly, is how you intend to see what can drive Maka Albarn to her breaking point? I mean, unless she's in our custody we wouldn't really be able to run tests on her. We would need an inside source who could push at her buttons and see what makes her tick, right?" She asked calmly.

"Right you are, Eruka," She said while looking out the window, grinning widely, "but that is why we shall get an agent on the inside, just as an insurance matter. My current plan is relatively flawless but it is better to prepared for the worst case scenarios; on top of that, my older sister has implied she has a double agent within Shibusen. While I doubt the validity of that statement, I do not want to take it lightly. We shall be finding some way to get my Chrona there; he's the only one who would be able to guess at the right buttons to push to stir up her blood. It will be highly dangerous and we will need a lot of time to get something figured out, but I feel that with Ragnarok he'll be able to get it sorted out. And once that happens, we'll simply convince Maka Albarn to come with us willingly." She chuckled lightly, mind whirling with terrible ideas. She would make Shibusen pay for calling her bonkers and tossing her out, as if she was some two-bit hack. They would realize their mistake the minute Chrona and Maka slaughtered every last one of them; they would rue the day they ever toyed with Medusa Gorgon.

Eruka could merely sit by and wonder if the other woman's thirst for vengeance should be admired or pitied.

XxX

It had been a stormy, grey night when she had been found by an alarmed Kami Reynolds (who would later become Kami Albarn) on the streets. She had just escaped from the brothel she'd been sold to by her high-as-a-kite father almost four years ago. She had been only five at the time and she was horrified that she was unable to cry over the tragedy of her own pathetic life. Even at such a young age, she knew that those men were bad men going to Hell.

She had also realized that she'd be going down with them if she didn't do something; thus, she had stabbed one man in the eye with a candle and crawled through the cracked window.

She was slumped against the wall, huddling under a damp cardboard box she had called her shelter upon sight. She was whispering sweet nothings to herself about how she'd be okay and she'd find a way to get by. She was starting to shake more as little holes popped up in the cardboard and causing leaks to start spilling in. She started to feel a sense of panic take hold of her as she realized this may just be the end of her. She was wearing nothing but an oversized tan shirt that was riddled in blood, mud and other filth; hardly clothes that would keep such a small and famished child warm through the night. "So this is how is ends for myah," She whispered to her cuts and bruised feet.

And then, suddenly, the rain was no longer falling on her. She blinked a few times and slowly raised her head, spotting a clear umbrella being held above her cardboard shield and an older looking woman watching her with a small smile. "And who exactly decided that you're going to die here?" She asked lightly. Her hair was tied back in a long honey tinted braid that trailed over her shoulder and almost reached her elbow. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a light jacket over another article of clothing that the young child could not see. She blinked a few times then looked away sadly.

"God decided it," She said softly. She didn't want to admit it but if there was a God, he clearly didn't care for her much. She heard the other giggle again before a warm hand lightly stroked her damp locks, causing her to glance back up.

"Then why don't we give God a reason to change his mind?" She asked in a tone that made it sound like they would be pulling some harmless prank. It baffled the little girl to no end. "You can come home with me, we'll get you cleaned up and fed and rested up. Then, in the morning, we can see what we're going to do from there; does that sound like a plan?"

"What?" She asked timidly, eyes widening in disbelief. The last time people had offered her kindness she ended up in the bottom of the heap. This woman, however, wasn't like the others. She was dressed in an overly nice outfit or wearing nothing but rags and other scraps.

"I'm offering you a chance at being whatever you want," She said gently, extending her hand to her. Her eyes softened with hope and honesty. "Will you let me help you?"

"Okay," She said softly, placing her hand in the others. Moving slowly and carefully, the older woman stood and started walking while keeping her hands snug around the young girl's; her hands were warm and soft despite being older and working for so long. She kept the umbrella tilted so that the young girl was better covered from the rain.

"My name's Kami, by the way," She said while pausing at a street corner and hailing a cab. She looked down at the younger as they crawled into the car. "What's your name?"

"I don't remember," She said softly. Kami made a small humming noise while she buckled her in and gave the driver the address.

"What would you like to be your name then?" She asked curiously. Her eyes looked upward in alarm, the pupils widening and hiding more of the amber color from view. She then smiled and blushed a little bit.

"I want to be called Blair," She said shyly. Kami smiled and gently shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Blair. When we get home we'll get you in a nice hot bath, then get a little food in your belly and then get you tucked in for a good night's rest," She explained delicately. Blair smiled and nodded, feeling somewhat calmer.

After the quiet car ride, they arrived at a nice little apartment building.

"I have two roommates named Yumi and Marie but don't worry; they're really nice," Kami explained on the elevator ride. Blair had nodded and remained latched onto her as she opened the door. "I'm home! And I brought a guest!" She called happily.

The apartment was tidy and neat with white walls and a plush carnation colored rug over tiled floors. There was a flat screen television in a cherry oak entertainment center and a matching coffee table in the center of the room. There was a sofa and a lounge chair in matching black leather positioned next to one another at an angle. There was a blonde woman in a long sleeved sweater and plum colored skirt that reached her ankles seated on the couch. She perked up, yellow eyes alive with curiosity, before she smiled. "Hello Kami. Who is the little girl?"

"This is Blair. She'll be staying with us for a while. Would you mind ordering us some pizzas while I get Blair washed up?" Kami asked while setting her umbrella in a small bin by the door.

"Sure thing. I'll see if that woman across the hall has some spare clothes for us. One of her girl's is about the same age and size as her too," She said while getting up and plucking her cell phone from her purse. She smiled at Blair. "Anything in specific you'd like on the pizza?"

"Anchovies!" She announced happily. Both girls giggled at this before Kami led Blair back to her room and the bathroom that adjoined it. She filled the tub with warm water and helped her get in. Blair looked at the shampoo bottles curiously while Kami started rinsing her hair out, getting the grim and filth out. "What do these say?" She asked while looking up and pointing.

"These are shampoo bottles. They just say cherry blossom scented on them," Kami said while plucking one up. She squirted some shampoo into her hands and started to lightly massage it into Blair's hair. "Do you not know how to read?"

"No. I was raised in a place where they said that being a smart girl wouldn't do me any good," She said casually. The other's face scrunched up a bit in surprise and her jade orbs shimmered with concern.

"Well we'll have to fix that; just because you're a girl doesn't mean you can't be well-educated," She tutted lightly while rinsing out the shampoo. Once it was all out she scrubbed the condition in. "The nerve of some people! We don't live in the 1800's anymore for a reason!"

Blair giggled lightly. "You're saying funny stuff," She mused lightly. Kami smiled to herself as she finished up with cleaning the little child up. Once Blair was cleaned up she wrapped her up in a large, fluffy yellow towel. She cracked the door open and called into the hallway. "Marie, did you get those clothes?"

"Yeah, I got some pajamas and a dress for tomorrow to hold her over. Also, Yumi's home too and the pizza just got here," Marie answered cheerfully while handing the clothes over. She looked a bit concerned. "Yumi's not one hundred percent on board for this whole deal. You're going to have to work it on her a little." She whispered. The dirty blonde blinked then sighed and nodded, shutting the door and turning to Blair. She made sure to be smiling to hide that things were going a little off plans.

"Would you like to meet another one of my friends?" She asked eagerly while helping the other girl get settled into the pink ruffled nightgown they'd been leant.

"Okay!" She answered eagerly while Kami combed the snags and knots out of her hair. Now that she was clean, her skin was glowing a light pink in the light. Her hair was silky soft, shimmered a bit and felt less heavy on her head; tack some antiseptic and bandages over her cuts with fluffy white socks to better protect the patchwork and Blair was feeling incredible. She couldn't remembered the last time she'd felt so wonderful! Kami took her hand and led her out into the den again.

"And what will happen when we ditch cover and head back to Shibusen?" A harsh woman's voice seethed angrily. Blair flinched and scooted closer to Kami, suddenly afraid to meet this other individual. She spotted the woman standing by the front door wearing an all black business suit. Her hair was a jet black and cut to her shoulders. She pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, onyx orbs glistening, before catching sight of Kami and Blair standing in the hallway entrance. "Kami, may we speak in private?" She asked with a small huff. Marie let out a nervous laugh from her spot in the kitchen preparing everyone's plates for them.

"Feel free to speak openly, Yumi; it is our apartment, anyway," She said pleasantly while heading over to her. She then stopped, knelt beside Blair, and rested her hands on the young girl's little shoulders lightly. "But before we talk, allow me to introduce you to my sweet little friend Blair. Blair, this is my long-time friend Yumi Azusa."

"H-Hello," Blair stammered out meekly, easing a little closer to her savior. When Yumi just blinked a little time, either baffled by this or even more outraged with her friend, she stepped a little closer to her. "I like your glasses."

"Huh?" Yumi asked, dumbfounded by this. She certainly hadn't been expecting that sort of response from the young girl.

"Your glasses look good on you. They help accent the nice curve of your cheekbones, the petite shape of your nose and add a sparkle to your eyes," She announced more bravely and with a smile. The older woman responded with blushing and looking away, clearing her throat and covering her mouth a bit.

"T-Thank you for the compliment," She mumbled lightly before heading to the kitchen. She plucked out a cup and filled it with a brown liquid Blair remembered being called scotch. "Well, let's eat and get settled. We can talk a little later, Kami." She said gently.

Kami grinned and proudly patted her own back at a job well done.

After a meal of skipping between children's shows and reality shows, Yumi looked at Blair and then at Kami. "So what should we do? Shinigami-Sama will certainly not be pleased with us," She said calmly. Kami tapped her chin with her free hand; the other was wrapped around Blair, who was starting to nod off against her shoulder.

"I'd offer to take her but Stein's been very adamant against having children; adopted or otherwise," Marie said gently. Yumi looked at her blandly.

"I am surprised you're still dating that guy; he's a little on the weird side, don't you think?"

"He is not! Stein has a few quirks about him, but he'd really a tender, sweet man who cares deeply about me," Marie said in a scolding tone of voice with her hands clamped over her heart. There was a pout and faint blush on her cheeks. Kami grinned impishly at this.

"Meaning you guys have crazy, wild hot sex all the time, right?" She sneered lightly.

"But of co- Oh! Kami Reynolds you are just the worst!" She squeaked indignantly at her near mistake. The other two women laughed while Blair giggled sleeping at the now beet red blonde. She didn't really understand what was going on but she certainly found it all pretty fascinating.

"Hey, you're not the only one! I'm fine admitting that Spirit's not half bad in the hay," She said while holding up one hand lightly. She then looked down at the snoozing girl curled up against her. "And as a solution, I think I'll just adopt her myself. Shinigami-Sama mentioned wanting to start up a new program that would take in abandoned children and train them in the ways of the business. She can be one of our first recruits."

"What a wonderful idea, Kami!" Marie agreed happily. At this point, Blair had fallen into a blissful sleep. She wasn't used to having a full tummy, clean clothes, and people who cared about her. The whole experience was accelerating but it also left her a little bushed. The young blonde smiled at the peacefully sleeping little girl. "Yeah, it's definitely a wonderful idea."

"Yeah," Yumi said, but sounded less certain. She would have to talk to Shinigami-Sama about this herself and work the angle for Kami and Marie. While Kami and Marie were both skilled agents, they tended to lead themselves more with their hearts than their heads. Yumi, being the most rational of the group, would be the best option to warm their employer up to the idea.

She chose to ignore the irony being that it was her heart leading her to this decision rather than her heart.

XxX

Blair blinked the sleep from her eyes and sat up at her desk. She had never been any good at doing paperwork; it simply bored her into catching a little catnap. She yawned and stretched, thinking back to when Kami had found her again. Shortly after she was taken in by Kami and Shibusen, Kami legally adopted her and she took on the Reynolds last name. She wore her name with pride, feeling her heart warm at the thought of her beloved Kami. She felt a little bad for not helping Kami at the current time, but she figured watching out for Maka in her absence would be the first step in repentance.

The door creaked open and in stepped the very girl she'd been thinking about, carrying a letter. "Hey, Blair, guess what?" She asked excitedly as she headed over. Blair turned in her chair and grinned at her, golden orbs shimmering mirthfully.

"What's up, chickie?" She asked, the sleep fading from her tone completely. Maka handed her the letter and she skimmed it briefly.

"We're going on a mission together to Las Vegas! I mean, sure, Soul will be there, but it's Las Vegas! How exciting is that?" She gushed happily. Blair grinned and stood, draping her arm over the young girl's shoulders and leading her back out.

"It's fantastic! In celebration, let's go pick up some new outfits for this mission and then finish up a few lessons I had planned for you nyah~!" She squealed happily. Both girls were all a twitter and glowing with giddiness as they headed out to spend tons of money.

The paperwork was left forgotten for another week or so.

End

Notes for the end:

I'll discuss the relationship that develops between Blair and the Evans boys when I get to the first chapter that actually introduces us to Wesley. I figured that would make more sense and would keep me from overloading this chapter with information.

What did you think of Blair's story? I know I've connected her to practically every other character now but I needed to have someone who could pull everyone's strings like a puppet master and I didn't feel like using Shinigami-Sama's. I hope you all don't mind that Blair will probably be playing an important role in this story and keeping everyone in line.

Next Chapter:

Kid is sent to Japan to interrogate the captured Albarns and begin the process of transferring them back to the States; he also realizes that there are women who are more insane than Patty Thompson. Maka is sent on a mission with Soul and Blair in which she gets to put a few of her new skills to the test. Soul has a riveting conversation about how high Maka ranks on the sex appeal scale. Spoiler alert; someone ends up getting punched in the face.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot.

Intro image:

Kid is seen wearing a traditional samurai kimono in black and white in a large empty field. Across from him is Black*Star, wearing the same outfit in hues of blue and green. Both are reaching toward swords tied off to their hips while Maka is seen in the background sitting in a tree. She has one leg up and bent at the knee, revealing quite a bit of her thigh. She's wearing a pink kimono with leaves patterned all along it. Her straightened leg is dangling over the side of the branch, she has a pipe in her mouth with a smirk and her hair is let loose over her shoulders.

Chapter Eight: Traditions and Contradictions

The clack of Medusa's heels on the cobbled floor echoing around them made the caged victims they'd taken shrink back farther into the cells. The irons bars would not typically work at holding agents of their caliber trapped but with the special electrical devices that she had installed they stayed in place. After all, sitting in their cells quietly was a much better option than getting cooked from the inside out with pure electrical power. "How have they been since getting placed back together?" She asked calmly as she continued her march. Mizune was close at her heels with a pair of glasses, a white lab coat on and apparently nothing other than that.

"He has become rather attached to her and she herself lashes out at anyone who tries to enter the cell," She explained calmly. Medusa nodded and made a small noise in the back of her throat. "She actually almost loped off one of our many researchers' ears when he tried to take him back for testing. That's the main reason we called you down here, Lady Medusa."

"And what was the other, less important, reason?" She asked casually.

"Marie Mjolnir herself demanded you come speak with her, My Lady," She said gently. The other woman paused then chuckled darkly.

"Well then, let's see what she has to say," She hummed while opening a door at the end of the hall. Inside was another cell like the others they'd breezed past. There were small whimpers, sniffling, and delicate whispers echoing in the small space. "It's strange to see The Vixen of Shibusen reduced to such a shamble, really. In yet I somehow find it fitting; after all, foxes themselves are disgusting little beasts that typical have less than graceful ends. Don't you agree, Marie?"

"So you actually decided to show your face, you revolting snake in the grass," Marie's voice was gravelly but she chalked it up to being the lack of water she was faced with. Marie shifted and her yellow spheres were seen, glinting like headlights on a deserted highway. "If you try to lay a finger on Little Frankie again I will chop you up into bits, cook you in a pot and serve you to your bastard child in a spaghetti sauce."

'_So this is what a protective mother is like. How very… Interesting,'_ She thought with a small grin. She shook her head with a pout on her lips and shrugged at the other woman. "No need to get so grumpy with me, Marie. We were once friends, weren't we?"

"At one point we were but those days are long behind us," Marie tightened her grip on the child pressed against her. She had removed her jacket because he had been shaking so much from the cold, leaving her in only her white camisole. Her undying fury for the woman before her was keeping her from noticing how truly cold it was in her cell. "You seem to be living under some insane assumption that I stole Stein from you and, as such, have decided to try and incorporate me in your whole revenge scheme. Would you say that is a fair evaluation of the situation?"

Marie sneered as she saw the unadulterated loathing that crossed the other woman's face. Medusa started to life her hand, as if to deal a blow or snap out some order in retaliation, but she let her arm drop after a few seconds. She then shook her head and let out a small sigh. "You've become much more obnoxious than I remember you being," She commented casually.

"And you've become more of a lonely, wrinkled shrew than I remember," Marie quipped back blandly. Medusa's eye began twitching. Was this really the same stupid blonde she remembered mocking back when she was with Shibusen? "So what's your plan this time, psycho? Sell your soul to Satan in exchange for a legion of demons to do your bidding?"

"Ah, not quite right there," Medusa laughed coldly at her. This caused the other to raise her eyebrow a little bit. "I'm planning a small exchange. Shibusen seems to have taken control of one of my many assets and I need it back desperately. If they'll give it back to me than I'll return you and your sniveling brat to Doctor Daddy. I'm certain he's getting worried sick over where his precious baby and beloved girlie have disappeared to." Sarcasm was dripping from every word in her last sentence. Medusa remembered working closely with Stein; although he had a basic grasp of human emotion he wasn't the best at expressing it or being vocal about it. She had found it strange when he and Marie started their little affair but decided that the heart wanted what the heart wanted. Even a scientific weirdo like Stein had a few basic human desires, it seemed.

"And now you are the one who is wrong," Marie answered with a harsh laugh.

"What do you mean by that?" Medusa snapped angrily. She was starting to get tired of this games she was being trapped into playing. If not for the fact she needed the other woman alive she would have her taken care of by Chrona.

"Stein and I split up almost four years ago; he doesn't even know about Little Frankie. Meaning," She drawled lowly, "that there will be no one to really plead the case of making your requested exchange. Whatever it is you're trying to weasel out of Shibusen is going to remain in their custody for quite some time."

"But… He is your child and, therefore, should be listed in the system! How can Stein not know about him at this point?" She barked incredulously.

"Shinigami-Sama made it a rule that, after what happened with another family of agents, only children of five or above are allowed to be placed in the computer records; Little Frankie just turned three a few months ago," The pure pleasure that was in every word she spoke made Medusa feel ill. She clenched her fists, preparing to declare the cocky blonde be executed, when she realized something.

She had already come up with another plan, just in case things didn't work out.

"Thank you for that enlightening speech, Marie," She mused while snapping her fingers. Mizune perked up and glanced at her curiously. "I had an ace in the hole just in case this plan wouldn't work; now I know I'll need to use it. Mizune, do what you want with her but make sure to leave that boy untouched. I have a few new plans brewing in the back of my mind that he will be absolutely necessary for." She said while turning and starting to walk away.

"Understood, Lady Medusa," Mizune said with a quick polite bow. She then turned to the two in the cell and giggled. "Oh, I have quite a few plans for you."

Marie could do nothing but tighten her hold on her frightened young son.

…

If he was going to be honest, it was nice to get a break from his usual female companions every now and again. Sure, he adored spending time with Liz and Patty but he was a boy; sometimes he wanted to hang out by himself or hang out with other guys. Ever since that sleeping bomb incident two days ago, he had yet to speak a word to either girl and jumped on the chance to take the solo mission his father offered to him. He had taken the plane to Japan without a second thought and left his troubles (temporarily) behind him.

He had been greeted at the airport by one of the many Japan-stationed Shibusen agents in a taxi. The car ride had been pleasantly quiet and surprisingly zippy given there had been a small amount of traffic. Upon heading down the elevator (and being hit on by the disgustingly asymmetrical woman at the front counter) he was greeted by Yumi Azusa. He had only met her a handful of times but found her an agreeable sort of diplomat. "Good morning, Master Kid," She said politely while bowing to him.

He bowed back at her. "Thank you for having me, Director Azusa. It's good to know that there are still individuals out there who do not fear going above and beyond the basic calls of duty," Kid said politely. His father had told him that Azusa and her team had accomplished a huge deed for Shibusen and that thanks were in order. Shinigami-Sama made it very clear that Kid make it known that he had noticed the effort taken by the woman in charge so she would not think they did not care.

"Thank you, Master Kid, but it was not a hard feat to accomplish," She said simply while heading toward a door. It slid into the ceiling at her approach and he followed at her heels quietly. "You see, I knew it was only a matter of time before the Albarn's came to me for help. It was just a test of how long it would take them to come crawling to me with their tails between their legs."

Kid raised an eyebrow but did not make a comment. His father had not been kidding about her deserving praise; if catching those two was as tricky as shaking them of your trail Kid could see where their apprehension could be problematic. "You certainly had a clever plan in place. I must, ask, however, as to why I am here. My father did not enlighten me with too many details; he told me I'd be handling an interrogation and transfer but nothing else was divulged to me," He explained calmly. He had been told he'd be updated upon his arrival and, while he did enjoy a good story, he wasn't particularly interested in how the Albarn's walked into an obvious trap.

"You are to help the Albarn's settle themselves and start up the paperwork to begin their transfer," She announced as they walked to another elevator. They entered and she pushed a button, causing it to glide down to where the cell was. "Their transfer with take between six to eight months but avoid telling them that; it will only infuriate them. You have news on their daughter's status, yes? We want you to tell them what you know and also inform them that Shinigami-Sama is going to explain everything that has happened in full detail to them at a later date. Other than that, any additional information you can get from them is just icing on the cake. When you are done, inform one of the many guards on the floor and they'll lead you to your temporary room. After dinner tonight we shall get started on the paperwork."

"Doesn't sound too complicated," Kid said simply as the doors parted and they stepped out. There was a guard posted every five feet from the elevator, causing him to look around in curiosity at them all. They all looked identical, in all black uniforms and tinted helmets to hide their eyes from view. He appreciated the symmetry of it all, though he did not comment on it aloud.

They pulled up to a cell that had a chair situated in front of it for Kid to settle on. Spirit and Kami were seated on the bottom bunk of their cell bed, staring out the glass door at their enemies. Spirit looked tired, haggard and worn down while Kami looked furious, rabid and somewhat possessed. Her eyes were glinting with fury and determination. "Hello, Spirit and Kami. This is Death the Kid, Shinigami-Sama's son. He'll be keeping you company for a little while," Yumi explained while indicating him with one hand. She turned to leave but Kami was apparently against that idea; She threw herself into the door and a small crack was heard.

"Why don't you stay here and talk too, Yumi? I have a few questions to ask you myself," She growled out with a small smirk. Kid twitch at the pure intensity that rolled off the other woman; he suddenly understood the real meaning behind Kami being called The Lioness.

"I have nothing to say to you, Kami," Yumi answered without turning back around. Again Kami bashed herself against the window, causing the crack to spread a little wider. Kid noticed a few red droplets beginning to trickle down from the woman's shoulder. "You should stop that or else we'll be forced to lock you up in solitary confinement."

"Oh, please," Kami barked out sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and shook her head while pressing herself a little closer to the glass door. "You just want revenge for what happened when I left you in Russia all those years ago. I get the feeling you might just be overreacting to the whole thing. Oh, you got beaten by some police officers! Poor Yumi! It's happened to all of us at least once so just get over it!" She hissed bitterly. Yumi twitched and slowly turned, walking closer to the window and facing Kami with her head down. Her bangs fell over her eyes and her lips were pressed in a flat line.

"Do you remember Hideki, Kami?" She asked tonelessly. The other woman blinked and pushed herself back off the window, taking a few steps back. Hideki Higurashi had been another agent of Shibusen when they were younger who, when Kami left, was dating Yumi. She had assumed that since there were no rings on and of her old friend's fingers the pair had broken up; even the promise ring Hideki had given her on their two year anniversary was absent.

"Sure I do," She said casually. She then grinned and shook her head lightly. "You two were head-over-heels with one another but I guess you two split, right? Got past the honeymoon stage and couldn't make it after that?" She suggested.

"No," Yumi said and finally she looked up. Her eyes were filling with tears and were painted with pure agony. Kami blinked a few times, becoming suddenly fearful. "I was beaten within an inch of my life for almost nine days straight. I survived only because Shinigami-Sama sent Marie and Stein to save me. I spent nine months straight in the hospital and even after that my life was still ruined. I suffered so many severe injuries that a small portion of my left lung had to be removed and sutured back up. I cannot go on field missions any longer because I cannot handle strenuous physical activity. On top of that, my pelvic bone was fracture and healed incorrectly, leaving me unable to carry a child. When the doctors told me, I was crushed; once I was released from the hospital, Hideki left me. He wanted to have a family and I was unable to give that to him any longer." She whispered shakily, her tears spilling over and falling free.

Yumi remembered crying when it first happened. She had wished for a moment that Kami had been there to support her until she realized that her friend was the reason for it. Marie had been there and held her the whole time. If not for the young blonde she probably wouldn't have made it through. And now she could feel all that pain bubbling back up within her. She clutched one hand to her mouth and turned away, snapping her eyes shut; every second spent around Kami made her feel ill. "So if I am resentful toward you I think you should see my side. After all, I cannot image how you must feeling being a mother with no idea where her child is; and because of you, I never will," She hiccupped out before quickly turning and marching back to the elevator. She had to return to the main controls and get back to work on her current mission.

After all, her beloved friend Marie Mjolnir had gone missing about three weeks ago and she was desperate to save her.

Kami stared out the window before stumbling back and falling beside Spirit on the bed. "My God," She whispered, letting her head fall into her hands. She had never imagined this would happen and she certainly hadn't wanted it to. Had she wanted Yumi to get a little roughed up to show Shibusen she would strike again if provoked? She had but had not wanted something this terribly devastating to happen. Yumi had been her friend, her comrade, had basically been like a sister to her.

"If I may," Kid said suddenly as he sat in the chair left for him. Spirit looked at him but Kami left her head down. "I am sorry for what has happened just now; I certainly did not expect it. But in the mean time, I must speak with the pair of you on the matter of your daughter."

"You know where our Maka is?" Spirit asked hopefully, sky blue orbs wide with excitement. Kid nodded calmly and cleared his throat.

"Maka is being watched after by some of our top agents that are within her age group. However, we have also started work on training her in the way of Shibusen under her own request," He said simply. The horror that lit up the red haired man's face was alarming but it was when Kami looked up in pure rage that Kid became a little concerned. "She has been doing fine and learning rather quickly. She's even been sent on a few missions and begun initiation into Shibusen's network. She has, again, agreed to all of this voluntarily and been keeping up with her main tutor Soul Eater Evans quite well."

"Oh, no," Spirit whispered shakily, looking down and clutching at his cloth covered knees. Maka was being taught to be an assassin? What was Shinigami-Sama thinking? He knew everything about Maka in yet he was testing her limits like this! It was as if Shinigami-Sama wanted the ticking time bomb that was Spirit's daughter to be set off! "This is terrible! What is he doing? Why are they involving Maka in this world?"

"You little bastard!" Kami screamed angrily while jumping on to her feet and punching the wall where she'd cracked it. Her fist pressed through the crack, shards embedding into her unprotected hand and reaching out toward Kid. She pressed herself farther along, cutting her arm all the way up to her elbow as she tried to grab him. "Take me to my daughter! Leave my daughter out of this!"

The guards were on their feet in seconds and grabbed her arm. One of them pulled put a syringe filled with a sedative and jabbed it into one of her cuts. Kid had jumped back, causing the chair to clatter to the floor, and watched in wide eyed alarm. There were tears spilling down from Kami's eyes, her emerald irises clouding over with her tears and the effects of the drugs now spreading through her system.

But she wasn't crying for herself.

"_So Hideki and I have been talking about settling down,"_

"_What? That's fantastic!"_

"_Yeah, I'm actually kind of excited about it. The thought of getting married and having children… It has a nice ring to it,"_

She was crying for what she'd done to Yumi.

"_Oh, Kami, your daughter is so beautiful!"_

"_Thank you. Her name is Maka,"_

She was crying for what had been done to Maka.

"_We three… We are the top assassins in Shibusen and nobody can deny that!"_

"_What are you getting at, Kami?"_

"_I'm saying that you, Marie and I are going to rule this place with an iron fist!"_

"_Oh, how exciting! Do you mean we'll be three lovely ladies kicking ass and taking names? That sounds like my kind of fun!"_

"_You two are so incorrigible… But I do think that living together and taking out the badies we're assigned could be fun so count me in,"_

"_And so it shall be! We will be Shibusen's three majestic beauties! Think about it; The Lioness, The Falcon and The Vixen all working together! We'll be the most unstoppable team known to man!"_

She was crying for the death of what she used to call family.

…

Soul had thought this mission was a joke, at first. When he read that the main objectives were to watch Maka's back and that the petite blonde was the group leader he had thought it was just a test of her leadership skills. He had seen it done this way before, after all, and made nothing of it. It wasn't until he noticed that Maka's other team member was Blair that he grew suspicious. Tack on the location being Las Vegas and he was wondering if this was just a really bad prank (thought up by the "Godly" Black*Star, or course).

And then when he read that Maka's task was to use her feminine charm to whisk their male target away and take him out in private, he had nearly had a heart attack.

"Well," Shinigami-Sama had explained casually when he arrived to argue the validity of the mission sheet "Blair-Chan says that our little Maka has completed all the tasks expected of her under Blair-Chan's tutelage. As such, this is her first mission to see how successful she is at putting her lessons to practice on the battlefield. If the mission goes off without a hitch than she shall be given her passing marks and given liberty to focus more on her training with the rest of you."

"You've got to be kidding me, Shinigami-Sama!" He declared frantically. He held the paper up and shook it, causing it to make a small crinkling noise over and over again. "How can she already be doing that well in regards to the art of seduction and flattery? She's only been receiving her lessons for a total of three weeks here!"

"Well, I am simply relaying the information Blair-Chan gave me at the meeting to discuss Maka-Chan's progress," The other responded calmly. He suddenly swayed back and forth like one of those inflatable clowns that are designed to be punch. "Actually, you were supposed to attend that meeting as well but never arrived~! Maybe if you had, Soul-Kun, you could have contested this with Blair-Chan then. The time has passed and you have missed your chance, I'm afraid; if you'd prefer not to take part of this mission I can find someone else to feel the slot in your stead. Would you prefer that, Soul-Kun~?" He asked in his usual merry tone.

'_I knew I shouldn't have taken that nap in the infirmary last week,'_ He thought grouchily. If he had been there he could have argued the matter and he wouldn't be in this position right now, looking some whiny uncool freak. In fact, when he thought about it, he'd been acting that way a lot when it regarded Maka Albarn. He tossed the thought away to answer his boss' question. "No, Shinigami-Sama; I would feel much better if I was there to support Maka in the possibility of a miscalculation on the mission."

"Splendid~! You'd better get packed up, though; you'll be leaving in the morning to get yourselves settled in your hotel," He agreed happily. Soul had muttered a quick thanks, turned on his heels and marched out of the room with a scowl on his lips. He had spent enough time with Maka to like the girl well enough but he wasn't too sure why this concept of her flirting with a target bothered him.

He had spent years with Blair in yet the facts she was a temptress didn't bother him in the least; to top it off, she was actually dating his older brother! He knew for a fact that Blair had had a few close calls over the years in which their targets got a little too touchy-feely. One incident in specific that stuck out was when a man had ingested too much wine and been a little too forceful. If it hadn't been for Wesley's impeccable aim and astonishing ability to remain calm when jealousy and rage were bubbling in his gut, Blair may not have made it out of that one as unscathed as she had.

Even while watching his female teammates unpack in their room, he was still unable to exactly pinpoint why the thought of Maka being placed in that situation irked him so much.

"What's with you, Soul?" Maka asked suddenly, causing him to twitch and glance at her lazily. She had her hands on her hips, a stance he was familiar with by this point. "You've been looking at me weird ever since we got here."

"Sorry," He said while sitting up a bit straighter in his chair, "but I'm not used to seeing you in a skirt. Normally you wear pants because of your training and such." He was lying through his teeth but he also knew Maka wouldn't exactly call him on it. She glanced down at the denim skirt that reached her knees she was wearing then rolled her eyes at him.

"You're such a weirdo," She remarked. She then turned, grabbing a dress in a fancy black plastic cover. "Since we have to head out in about two hours and I need to take some time getting myself put together, I'm going to take a quick shower to start. I'll try not to take too long." She announced before heading into the restroom. The click of the lock and running water were heard before the two individuals left made any movements; or, more honestly, Blair launched herself forward so that she was face to face with Soul. Her hands rested on the arm rest Soul's arms had once preoccupied (since they had reflexively yanked toward his torso when she moved to attack him), one of her legs was still in the air, and she was leaning on the very tips of her toes on the other. She had a cheeky smirk on her lips and a wicked glint to her eyes, causing the albino before her to gulp.

"You like her, don't you?" She asked deviously. His eye twitched and he forced his posture to relax. His arms fell back against him and he looked annoyed instead.

"You do drugs, don't you?" He asked back snarkily. The indigo haired woman scoffed and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shinigami-Sama told me all about your little temper tantrum when you found out the specifics of this mission," She responded levelly.

'_Damnit,'_ He thought bitterly before sighing. She grinned again, taking this as his declaration of surrender, and giggled excitedly.

"That's so incredible! This is the first time Maka-Chan has had a boy she likes like her back nyah~!" Blair gushed while pushing up from the arm of the chairs and twirling in a circle with her arms wide spread. Soul had to duck and shield his head with his arms to assure she didn't accidently break his nose. "Oh, Soul, you can't tell Maka-Chan I told you!" She yelped, horrified as she realized she'd just spilled the beans.

This gave the shark-toothed male an evil idea.

"Why shouldn't I tell her?" He asked wickedly while throwing one leg over an arm of the chair and pressing his back against the other. He laced his fingers behind his head and sighed in contentment. "I mean, it's not like she knows I like her in the slightest so it'd be fun to tease her just a little. Plus it'd get you into a bit of trouble, which doesn't happen nearly enough around here."

"Because if you did that she would never talk to either of us again! Plus you'd be ruining your own chances with her!" Blair pointed out frantically. Soul thought on that argument for a moment.

Blair had two good points there but Soul was also unsure if he wanted to try having a relationship with Maka. Sure, they got along pretty well and he thought her mildly attractive but that typically wasn't the kinds of things girls wanted their relationships based on. They liked to be told sweet words, like "I was intoxicated with your overwhelming beauty the moment I saw you and wondered if the stars had been plucked right from the skies above to replace your eyes. It was when you spoke with such intelligence and with that musical tone of yours that I truly knew I wanted you and you alone." Wesley was great at that sort of stuff; always had been and always would be. Soul, however, was a little less than skilled in that regard. Could he use his looks and charisma to charm the pants off of any target or potential threat to a mission? With the greatest of ease but that was all smoke and mirrors. When Wesley said things like that he really meant it; he reserved those particularly sweet words for his precious Blair and his beloved younger brother.

Soul wasn't used to ever speaking like that; had never even really thought he'd be expected to.

The young man had accepted that, upon becoming a member of Shibusen, he'd be putting his neck on the line regularly. Because of this, he had always assumed he wouldn't last that long in the assassin field. Soul had a very particular look to him with his snowy hair, crimson spheres and shark-like teeth; he had figured that would be enough to raise red alarms in people's heads. After his third successful mission he had been surprised to find there was no information on a murderer matching his description. "It's because you're so good at blending in; people forget that you were had such an unusual appearance because you adopt your persona so well," Shinigami-Sama had explained to him after being asked.

That had made sense but now, as Soul thought about his current situation, the risk of dying had been raised significantly. With Maka working with Shibusen, it was unlikely that Medusa and Arachne would remain quiet and tame wherever they were lurking. He assumed that was one of the reasons that Shinigami-Sama had sent he and Blair along on this mission with her; in case there were any little snags in it, like the last mission where Mizune and Free showed up. He knew that Mizune would be an easy target for Blair but he had a sinking feeling that he would get taken out by Free.

The main point of his analysis was what was the point of trying to start a relationship when he was probably going to die not too far into it?

"You make it sound like I'm interested in dating her," Soul barked out after the pregnant pause passed by. He pressed himself out of his chair and walked up to the stunned woman before him. He looked her right in the eye. "I may like her fine but I don't like her that much. She isn't my type of girl; sorry but she'd just missing that pure electric sex appeal." He said evenly before heading out of the hotel room. He was going to get started on calling around to their connections and make sure everything was in order; he wanted to get this done as fast as possible.

Blair scowled lowly and glared at the shut door. "It appears you're going to force my hand, Soul-Kun," She said lowly. She grinned impishly and flicked a few strands of her deep plum locks over her shoulders and let her hands fall to her hips. "Well, let's see what you think tonight. It's going to be hard for you to pretend to be Maka-Chan's cousin by the time Bu-Tan is done with her." She giggled and rushed over to her bag, pulling out her many beauty supplies.

She was going to have too much fun with this.

…

Blair had left ahead of Soul and Maka because she was a separate figure from them. While Soul and Maka were to be parading as cousins around the ritzy dinner party, Blair was posing as a model from Australia. Soul was standing outside of the room with an annoyed scowl and his hands shoved in the pockets of the black slacks. He shifted from side to side in his crisp, clean suit. He was used to the outfit, feeling as if it was a second skin, but he was anxious about them being late. "Women; always taking forever to get ready," He grumbled angrily.

"You wanna repeat that?" Maka asked flatly. He twitched and jumped, stepping aside and turning to face her. Soul looked at her dress first. It was a strapless satin gown that hugged at her torso well and accented her bosoms. The gown fit her like a glove and the skirt had a low hem in the back that tickled at her ankles while the front draped upward and showed off her legs up to her knees. The dress was a deep pink that was on the verge of seeming light red with matching toeless shoes with a small heel to help raise her height. A petal pink purse was matched to help highlight the darkness of the fabric of her dress. Her hair was tugged back in a bun with two strands curled and set beside her face to frame it lightly. A pale blue eyeshade, a little mascara, a touch of eyeliner and some pink lipstick and Maka was looking… Well, she looked damn good. "Well? What do you think?" She asked nervously, one of her fingers reaching up and curling around one of her curled bangs nervously.

"You look… Fine," He said, quickly turning on his heels to hide the blush spreading onto his cheeks. What did Blair think she was doing? He was starting to wonder if she was specifically trying to get him to fall for the young girl behind him to prove a point.

"Fine? **Just** fine? Soul, I need to look drop dead gorgeous!" Maka whined while chasing after him. He felt his eyes twitch as he willed his blush to fade away just as she caught up to him in front of the elevator. Her hands found his arm and latched on, forcing him to face her again. She stared up at her, green pools the epitome fear and hope. "I need to look good enough to get this guy's attention! I'm not particularly… Shapely, like the other girls that normally do this! Please, Soul, be honest with me here; do I stand a chance?"

He was starting to wonder if Maka Albarn was the devil in disguise. Her lower lip was pushed out a little bit in a cute pout that filled him with the urge to grasp it between his teeth and suck. The way her eyes were shining, as if she would cry without a forward answer, left some feral sensation churning in his stomach. He groaned lightly as she leaned closer, the fabric of her dress brushing against the fabric of his jacket as if to warn him of how close she was. "You look fabulous, okay? If that guy doesn't take notice of you than he's gotta be completely blind," He sighed finally, forcing his eyes to meet hers. He thought that maybe if he stayed focus on her eyes than he'd not notice what the rest of her body language was doing to his nerves.

Maka blinked then smiled brightly and let him out of her grasp. She resituated her purse as the stepped into the open elevator. She stood beside him, her hands lacing behind her back, and a smile on her face as she stared at the closing metal doors. "Thank you, Soul. And you look rather dapper in your suit, too," She said lightly while leaning over so her head was a few inches from his shoulder. She didn't tear her gaze away from the doors before them and, after he looked down at her and saw the little grin on her lips, she corrected her body so she was standing straight again.

"Whatever you say," He chuckled while shaking his head. He stared at the doors ahead of him and thought over what he'd be saying to anyone who spoke to him. He was Charles Flinton, older cousin of a young Miss Alison Flinton. He was a well-to-do, goodies-two-shoes man watching out for his rather rambunctious younger relative. He took another quick glance at Maka and suddenly looked forward to the free champagne they'd be handed by butlers all night.

It was, after all, going to be one **very long night**.

…

After their greetings to their target and his main companions, Soul found himself getting sucked into a group of young gentlemen about his age. They had handed him a glass of some fancy red wine and struck up dull conversation on the economic dive. While Soul had pretended to be passionately enthralled, he had lost track of Maka in the crowd. "Oh, my, this is not a good thing," He sighed while looking around, being cure not to break cover.

"What is it, Charles?" Another man asked worriedly. His name, if memory served, was Franklin or something of the sort.

"Oh, it's just that I seem to have lost track of Alison again. I worry she'll get herself into trouble if I do not keep an eye on her," Soul said with a polite tone and matching smile. He glanced around again and realized that their target (22 year old Brenton Cunningham, a young man whom had inherited a fortune and spent the money dumping his waste in the rivers and landfills) were both absent from the scene. Panic clenched at his chest. _'She… She can't be planning to do it now, can she? We have only been here a few minutes!'_ He worried while checking his watch. He was stunned to find that, although he'd thought it had only been minutes, nearly two hours had paced since their arrival.

"A little overprotective, don't you think?" Franklin teased lightly. He took a small sip of his wine before continuing. "What are you going to do when it comes time for your cousin to settle down and start a family?"

"She's too young to be thinking about anything like that," Soul said a little harsher than he intended. Franklin chuckled lightly at him.

"Don't get so defensive. She's a young, beautiful, sophisticated girl who will attract a lot of attention from eligible young gentlemen," He said gently. Soul could feel his eye starting to twitch at the conversation. Why did these kinds of conversations always have to happen like this? He had been telling himself that Maka was not appealing to him in yet here was this guy shoving her good qualities in his face. "I'm surprised you haven't had to deal with her being interested in before."

"I have," He started to say calmly,"but lately she's begun being interested in return. That's what I am not used to. She isn't normally like this at parties." And that wasn't far off from the truth. What little Soul had been able to observe, Maka had clearly learned perfectly from Blair. She had giggled lightly, smiling and even winked at their target every now and again. After seeing Maka be cheerful, vicious and acting like a tom-boy the whole time at base this was quite the shake-up for him.

He was just grateful that he could make it work for his character.

"Speaking of Miss Alison, would you mind if I treated her to dinner sometime in the near future?" Another man, called Bryce, asked eagerly. Soul glanced at him then took a sip of his wine. The man was a dull individual with little to say and not a remarkably attractive individual; he knew Maka would never date a guy like that.

"You may ask her, if you should choose," He said calmly. He looked off to the side for a moment before deciding he should go see how Maka was holding up. "If you'll excuse me, I need to hit the gentlemen's room." He said while setting the glass down.

"But of course," Franklin said before Soul headed out into the nearby hallway. He looked around before heading toward a nearby staircase. They were in the Cunningham family home and he knew that the young man's room was on the second floor. He headed up the stairs carefully, making sure to keep one hand on the banister and his steps light. Upon reaching the second flight, he heard giggling from a nearby room that was unmistakably Maka.

"Oh, Brenton! You're such a charmer!" He heard her gush in a swooning tone of voice that made Soul feel the need to gag. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the stairs, waiting for her. She was supposed to coax some information out of their target involving plans to tear down a small suburb and build a new landfill area. The main point was to discover if it was true and, if it was, where they were planning to set it up; Maka had been given a small poison to slip into the young man as well.

It was almost another half an hour before the door slid open and Maka walked out with a small sigh.

"Hello, Alison," He remarked sarcastically as he stood. She jumped and looked at him in alarm, eyes filling with fear. It became flooded with relief and mild annoyance as she realized it was just him. "Did you have fun in there?"

"Well I handled what needed to be handled," She said meekly, looking around to assure they were alone. She tried to slip past him and descend the stairs when he caught her arm. "What is your problem, Soul?" She snapped while turning to face him. He was staring at her with an unreadable glint in his ruby orbs. She tried to step back a bit, feeling a little uncomfortable under his heavy stare, and slipped a little.

"You should watch yourself better," He scoffed while catching her from falling and pressing her to the wall of the stairs. She blinked a few times, her hands resting on his arms, while he continued to stare down at her. She forced herself to meet his gaze but kept up a forced shield of bravery; she didn't want him teasing her with words like weak.

"I get it," She said softly, wishing she could make her voice sudden a little stronger and sure. She did have to admit, however, that having Soul prove he could overpower her so easily was just a touch exciting. "I don't need you lording over me like I'm a new pet or something."

A bluff, he could tell, so he decided to call her on it. He pressed closer so that they were almost chest to chest and dipped his head a little lower, making sure they were face to face. "I think that, somehow, you really don't," He let it come out as a slight growl, a warning to her. The flicker of fear and quickening of her pulse made Soul almost want to smirk.

"Soul, Maka, let's go! I punched some guy in the face for grabbing my chest and the security wasn't too fond of that!" Blair suddenly yelled from a few feet away. Both teens jumped away from one another and darted toward her.

"Is our ride still waiting out front?" Maka asked as she ran past. Just a few steps behind her was Soul, who was just as frantic and flustered as her. As he went past Blair, her heel "accidently" pressed out and sent him into a crash course introduction with the carpeted floor.

"That's for arguing with Bu-Tan earlier~!" The golden eyed woman sang softly, leaning over Soul's sprawled form before rushing after Maka. "It should still be there~! I payed the driver's to wait for us until we were ready, after all!" She called happily.

"Damnit… Blair," Soul snarled from the floor, eye twitching as he glared at her retreating shadow. When he heard the doors to grand ballroom opening, however, he scrambled to his feet and took off running as well. He disappeared around the corner with his female cohorts just as Franklin poked his head out, looking for the model whom had dared to hit him.

End

Notes:

I think I can summarize how you all feel about this chapter in two words: Cock teased! I know, I'm a terrible person like that~! :3 Maybe if you all protest in your reviews, I'll give you a lil' somethin' somethin' in exchange.

This chapter was a lot easier to write than I thought it would be~! I finished the last chapter and then I was like "Oh! I know exactly how I want this chapter to be rolled out!" And finished it WAY sooner than anticipated. Also, this story might actually end up going on longer than I originally planned so I hope you're all ready.

Also, I'm going to try spacing out everyone's back stories and placing them only in chapters where I feel they can be included without seeming like filler; that is part of the reason I decided against including another back story at the end of this chapter.

If you can't tell, I'm not all that used to actually including conversations that help show how relationships develop. Since that's what I'm trying to improve on it's been a battle (because I always freak out and get all "I need to update this NAO!" on myself) but I hope you all think it's worth it. You all understand what's going right? If I need to smooth out any points, feel free to ask me a question in your review or in a private message; I promise I'll answer your question~!

Next Chapter:

Maka finally gets to meet Professor Franken Stein; she realizes pretty quickly why he and Medusa got along so well when she was at Shibusen. Soul has a serious guys bonding moment with Black*Star that only takes the blue-haired male a total of five seconds to completely ruin. A phone conversation between Kid, his partners and his father hints at something that unsettles the young man quite a bit.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot.

Intro image:

Maka is seen wearing a pale pink ball gown. There's a thin veil of white fabric with glitter on it over the main skirt and short sleeves that are a bit puffy at her shoulders. She has her eyes closed and is leaning forward from a kneeling position. From beneath the skirt one can barely make out her glass slipper covered right foot. Soul is seen kneeling across from her, one knee resting on the ground. He is leaning toward her. His clothes appear to be very old, traditional prince-like attire consisting of a satin green shirt with long sleeves. There is a long golden rope that keeps his black cape draping over his shoulders. The outfit is completed with a pair of black trousers tucked into knee high boots that are ebony leather with gold trimming around the folds and a saber strapped to a belt around his hips. His eyes are half-lidded as he is leaning toward Maka, their fingers laced together in the space between their chests.

Chapter Nine: Romeo and Cinderella (1)

"So you mean to tell me that my younger brother, Mr. Cool-As-A-Cucumber Soul Evans, has a crush on a girl?" Wesley asked Blair for the umpteenth time. The indigo haired woman giggled lightly as she worked on evenly coating her big left toe with purple nail polish. She had been too busy to call Wes since her arrival at Shibusen's main base until today; since Maka was done training under her and Soul was giving her the cold shoulder (because she had hurt his sensitive male ego) so there wasn't much chance that they were going to come hackle her. She dipped the brush back into the little glass jar and began to distribute the quick-drying polish on the toe next to her big toe.

"And, if you can believe that, he won't even admit it to her! Even though she's clearly interested in him too!" Blair sighed huffily. She really did not understand that boy sometimes; one minute he's saying how cool guys are upfront about everything in yet he won't tell one cute girl he thinks she's cute! "Why can't Soul-Kun just swallow his pride this one time? If he doesn't he might miss his chance at being with Maka-Chan! And they're so good together, Wes-Kun!"

"If you're fighting this much for it, I wouldn't doubt it," He said with a small chuckle. He shifted the papers on his desk, reorganizing them for the twelfth time in the last five minutes. Without Blair here to spend time with, his work had grown increasingly difficult to focus on. Yes, Wesley Evans was a strange sort like that. Most guys would be more motivated to get things done with the lady away. "The main issue, however, is less Soul's pride and more getting him to look past his fears. He is haunted by the murder of our parents a lot more than I am considering he was the one who discovered their bodies. He'll never really admit it but Soul fears death more than the average individual; even more than that, he is terrified to watch someone else he loves die before him without any way to save them. If you keep pushing his buttons like this it'll make him retreat more in to himself."

Blair let out a sigh as she tilted her foot so she could see the way the light caught the polish. "I know but what am I supposed to do in the mean time? Not helping out will simply drive me crazy," She whimpered in a light whining pitch. She smiled a little at the warm chuckle her boyfriend rewarded her with for her response.

"If this Maka girl is as stubborn as you make her out to be you won't need to do too much forcing on either one of them," He said lightly. He leaned back in his chair and relaxed a little bit. "Just give it a little bit more time and then you can go rub it in Soul's smug face for the both of us, okay?"

She giggled excitedly. "Okay, Wes-Kun,"

…

Maka sighed as she dragged a shoestring (she had pilfered it from Black*Star after effectively knocking him out with one of her dreaded Maka Chops) along the carpet with Calanthe close in pursuit. She would crouch down like a lioness, butt wagging and tail up in the air, then pursue it with only the sound of her claws tugging at the carpet alerting her actions to attention. "What was he thinking?" Maka mumbled lightly as she dragged the shoestring up the side of the bed. Calanthe leapt up after it and landed square on her stomach, causing her to let out a small groan.

"Mew," Calanthe announced lightly as she remained in her stretched position on the girl's stomach. She smiled lightly and decided to let the little red dots from where her claws had poked through the cotton shirt slid past without any punishment. She reached up and scratched under the kitten's chin, causing her to purr and settle back down.

"I'm starting to think that Uncle Soul is a weirdo, doll," She sighed lightly to the fluff ball. Since she had taken the kitten in (and Soul had, to some small degree, offered some assistance in caring for her) she considered herself to be like the little animal's mother and referred to everyone else as Auntie or Uncle. "I mean, the stunt he pulled on that mission was just… Ugh! How am I supposed to interpret that? Was he just teasing me like a jerk or was he sincerely flirting? He's such a headache!" She groaned and threw her own arm over her eyes.

She heard the kitten purr as crawled across Maka to curl up in the other's hair. She peeked one of her own emerald orbs at her to see the kitten nestled in with a few locks of ashy blonde around her body like a little blanket and her eyes slit as thin as the profile of a coin. She smiled, turned on her side so her hair remained mostly in place, and stroked the kitten's head again. "Oh, you are just too cute for your own good, you know that?"

"I've been told that many a time but thanks for the compliment," The sound of Soul's voice sent her shooting up like a weed (not realizing that Calanthe had landed on her shoulder, partially tangled in her loose hair). He was staring at her with mild amusement in his burgundy spheres. "What's the story, Morning Glory?" He asked teasingly, his smirk flashing her with his sharp teeth.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" She barked while reaching up, pink still dusting her cheeks, and starting to detangle the kitten from her hair. Once the task was complete she ran her fingers through her hair to smooth it back out while Calanthe hopped on the floor and started to romp with a stuffed toy mouse.

"I did but apparently you were just too busy off in La-La Land," He said calmly. She looked at him suspiciously but, upon deciding that he wasn't being dishonest, she shrugged it off. "We have a meeting with one of Medusa's associates from when she worked here to discuss taking her out. We figure she's the biggest threat to you right now since she's sent her agents after you once before. Top that off with her knowledge of the Shibusen system of doing things and you've got a high level threat on your hands."

"That makes sense," Maka said while getting up. She made sure to step around the fluffy ball of general cuteness flopping about wildly on her floor and slipped a pair of sneakers over her sock-clad feet. She followed Soul out after making sure to carefully shut the door.

"So do you make it a habit to talk to animals like some crazy cat lady or was that just a rarity for you?" He asked after a small pause. She twitched and turned on him lightening fast.

"How much of that all did you hear?" She asked frantically. Oh, dear God what should she do? If he heard everything than things would just get awkward between them! And she didn't want that to happen; they had finally started to get along, after all.

"I heard you let out this very man-ish grunt and then call the cat cute. Why? Was there something else to it?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow. She released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and shook her head at him. He shrugged and continued to trudge along. "You're a really weird chick, you know that?"

"I could say the same thing about you, Mr. Evans," She said casually with a smile. He could see the relief clearly etched in the way she was moving now.

He had actually heard the whole thing and wasn't sure how he should feel about it. One part of him was glad she'd been thinking about what he'd done (though it wasn't anything too serious or intimate) while another was concerned she had been put off by it. There was also this third part that argued at both sides to shut up because it didn't matter; he had decided he would not be trying at a relationship with anyone and that was that. It was the only logical choice left for him to make, right? Their life spans wouldn't be that long and the thought of ending up with Maka, of having a family with her, only to get killed later (or, even worse, have her get killed later) was unbearable. He'd already lost enough people and was always stressing over who would be next. Would it be Wesley? Blair? Or his dear friends, Black*Star and Tsubaki?

Although he portrayed a cool-guy exterior he was a bundle of frantic emotions beneath it all.

'_Maybe I should talk to someone about what I'm thinking,'_ He thought as they continued down the hallway to the large staircase that would lead them to the lowest level. The first floor of the Shibusen agents building was the lobby, followed by the corridors that led to the mess hall, the Death Room (Shinigami-Sama's office), a large lab and a large conference hall that resembled a college classroom. They were heading for the conference room; although there would only be a few of them in the meeting it was easier than trying to crowd everyone together in another space. _'Blair is a definite no; she'd just tease me about how she was right. Patty is a no-go too; she'd just laugh about it like she does everything else. Liz is way too much of a gossip and Kid is out at the Japanese base right now. That leaves Tsubaki or Black*Star. Tsubaki would definitely keep it to herself but since she's a girl too she'd see things more from Maka's perspective, which isn't what I need right now. Meaning my only remaining option is Black*Star… Well, this will certainly be interesting.'_

"-of this person, Soul?" He snapped from his daze just in time to catch the end of Maka's sentence. He looked at her blankly and she immediately flushed in rage. "Were you listening to any of what I just asked you?"

"Not particularly. Care to repeat it for me?" He asked with mocking cheer. She glared at him and stormed ahead, grumbling bitterly to herself. He couldn't help but smirk at how frustrated he could get her; he liked it when she got her feathers all ruffled over stupid things he said. It was cute how she would initially puff her cheeks out and then blow the air back out as she hissed angry words to herself.

She didn't talk to him the rest of the walk and ignored him still when she entered the conference room. She located Tsubaki, Patty and Liz in a small clump by the front and joined them eagerly. Black*Star was standing in the dead center of the room, on top of one of the tables, making his usual brazen declarations to the ceiling lights. "He's just so special he stands in a category all by his lonesome," Maka remarked as she settled in next to Patty, who she warming up to faster than she anticipated.

"It's kind of sad, almost," Liz agreed while resting her chin in her hand. She then grinned at Maka impishly. "So I heard you passed the seduction test, missie. Congrats."

"Thanks," She giggled happily. Although they had started off pretty rocky, Liz and Maka had come to a mutual point that she wouldn't call friends but would call warmer than acquaintances. "It was a lot easier than I had thought it was going to be, honestly."

Liz chuckled, her sapphire eyes winking in mischief. "Don't think that your gunning test will be that easy too, though; you've got to impress both myself and Kid. Have you been working on the symmetry of your shots? Because if you can't shoot in a symmetrical fashion he'll have your head; that or another emotional breakdown," She said with a small shrug.

"I don't even know what a symmetrical fashioned shot would look like to begin with," Maka deadpanned.

"We don't either so you'll just have to wait until Kid gets back to have him teach you," Tsubaki said delicately, her smile soft and sympathetic. She remembered when she'd first come here with Black*Star and been exposed to Kid's bizarre behaviors. "But you've been catching on pretty well so far. You're getting high marks from all of us; well, except Black*Star but his standards are a little ridiculous."

"The guy calls himself a God; I assumed he'd be hard to please," She said while glancing over to see him finally settling down at Soul's request. The albino glanced at her and she jolted up and looked forward to where a black board was. She could see the other three girl's looking between the two curiously but they let it slid.

It was at that moment the door opened and a figured rolled in on a desk chair.

The man had grey hair that reminded Maka of tombstones in graveyards with a large screw on the side of his head. It was paired with a white lab coat covered in stitch marks and large circular glasses that were tilted so his eyes were hidden from view. He had on a sweater beneath, a pair of beige slacks and brown boots from the looks of it. Lastly she noticed a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. He skid to a stop near Maka and turned his head to her, tilting so that she could see his silver orbs fixated on her. "So you're Kami and Spirit's daughter, huh? You look just like her," He remarked with a small laugh.

"You know my Mama and Papa?" She asked in slight bewilderment. He nodded calmly and pushed himself the rest of the way to the front of the room. She had loads of questions she wanted to ask but decided to keep quiet; now was neither the time nor place to start interrogating him.

"Maka Albarn, my name is Doctor Franken Stein. I am one of the top medics and combat specialists within Shibusen," He explained calmly. He cranked the screw calmly, making Maka flinch slightly, before he continued on. "I am also the head of research and development here. You may not have known this, but Shibusen has been working to help remedy quite a few things that pester the normal society we protect; but that is enough about that for now. Today we'll be discussing what I know about Medusa Gorgon to assure that all of you will be prepared should you face her in combat."

"This shouldn't be too hard, right? Kill her before she can kill us," Soul remarked. Stein glanced at him and then let out a dark chuckle.

"You are a foolish boy, you are. Medusa's name is not just her name; it is the very definition of her soul," He said coldly. The present teens flinched at his frigid tone but dared not open their mouths and release a noise to show it. "Much like the Medusa of legends, she is a heartless witch that could kill you with a glance. She is a mad scientist whom wants to engineer the perfect soldier, the perfect army so that she can tear the world apart. She finds some sort of delight in chaos and thinks that, trapped in eternal war, the world would be a more glorious place. She used her status within Shibusen to try and get her plans started but was stopped before it could progress too far; we were too weak to end her at the time, however.

You see, Medusa grew up with many of the agents at the time. We were all foolish but we still saw her as a friend and pleaded with Shinigami-Sama to show her leniency. Instead of execute her, as would typically be the penalty for treason to the degree she reached, she was banned from Shibusen. All her outside ties were cut and she was left with nothing but her son so we felt she could not pose a threat to us. It turned out to be a mistake; she rose from the rubble of what we made her and has become a vengeful shrew. It appears she has gone after your family, Miss Albarn, first since your parents were the ones who brought what she did to light. If not for them she'd have gotten a lot farther with her plans and she knows it well."

"What was this terrible thing she did, though?" Maka asked worriedly.

"That is not important right now," Stein responded. Black*Star, who had been relatively silent until this point, slammed his hand down on the table before him. A huge dent was left in the wake of it.

"How can that not be important? It's the reason we've been ordered to kill her on sight!" He snapped out. Soul glanced at him and then back at Stein. He would have to seek Stein out again later to see what he knew about the Black Blood. "Your God demands it of you, mortal! The Great Black*Star deserves to know the whole truth!"

"Not according to Shinigami-Sama; none of you are to be told more than the bare minimum by his very orders," He answered calmly. He reached out, removed his cigarette long enough to release a puff, before placing it back calmly. "Just understand that Medusa made a modern monster of her own son to further her research; a woman who can do that will do whatever it takes to achieve her answers. It's admirable in some strange way, really." He laughed lightly with a shake of his head.

Maka felt a strange sensation roll up her spine, as if something a little bit jagged was being dragged long her spine. The way he said it almost seemed he, in a sick way, agreed with Medusa's tactics and thinking. "But as I was saying, Medusa knows what skills each responsibility of a Shibusen agent is. If you should encounter her do not reveal anything involving your name or position. She will try to coax you by feigning innocence and sincere concern. She's a snake in the grass and chopping her head off into multiple bits is our only remaining option."

"So, in a nutshell, she's someone we need to avoid speaking to and just executing upon running into her?" Liz asked calmly. She grinned and shrugged. "Doesn't sound too painfully complicated. So are we good to go then? I have a training session with the rookie here to get started on." She jerked her thumb in Maka's direction while standing.

"I would assume if you all understand what I'm saying. This rule is especially intended toward you, Black*Star," Stein said while turning to the blue haired male.

"What the Hell do you mean by that? I'm the Great Black*Star! I need no warnings for I can handle anything!" He declared with a laugh.

"And that's exactly why you're at the highest risk here," The older man responded calmly. Black*Star growled, preparing to snap back at him again, but Stein glared at him to remain silent. "Medusa can easily charm a fool like you who will declare such things aloud. All she needs to know is your position in your group and she can pinpoint your technical weakness. By listening to you boast about yourself she can then conclude what your emotional shortcoming are and how to manipulate them."

Black*Star growled again and stormed out, yelling over his shoulder about how "Doubting your God will lead to an early grave!" Maka sighed and shook her head as she headed to the door with Liz as well. Soul had been after Black*Star like a moth to a flame but the young blonde just chalked it up to their bromance for the reasoning behind that.

"So is it just target practice today or what?" Maka asked curiously as Liz led her down the hall.

"Actually I got something a little more fun planned out for you," The other blonde announced with a devious grin. Tsubaki and Patty, close at their heels, made noises of interest. "In fact, it'll be a ladies thing only. We're going to split into teams and have a paintball fight to see how well you can aim during movement. You can handle shooting a stationary object fine but sometimes your target will be on the move; possibly trying to escape you, depending on the mission."

"That actually sounds really fun!" Maka beamed brightly. She and Patty high-fived while Liz grinned and Tsubaki, who was wearing a worried expression, merely let out a mall sigh.

"What's wrong? Are you worrying about your beloved Black*Star?" Liz asked while batting her eye lashes and letting out a girly sigh. The other girl blushed frantically and she squeaked at the tease.

"I do not think of him that way! And besides," Her voice started to get softer after her primary exclamation, "Black*Star wouldn't think of me that way either. He's much more focused on our work as assassins to be paying much attention to things like romance."

"It's more like he's too stupid to realize what he's got going for him," Maka joined in flatly. Liz looked at her curiously, holding her hand out in a gesture for her to elaborate. "Black*Star is obsessed with being powerful and, as he himself says, surpassing the Gods. He's blinded by his passion to be the best to the point of simply being a complete idiot. If Tsubaki's feelings for him were a poisonous snake he'd be dead before he'd even notice that there was a bleeding bite mark on him."

After her announcement was made, Liz smiled and hugged Maka lightly. "It's official; I like you," She said merrily, nuzzling the now confused younger girl.

"I just said that I don't like Black*Star that way!" The raven haired girl yelped loudly, making sure to keep up with the three girls.

"Stop lying to us, Tsubaki! We all know you want to have a million of his babies~!" Patty howled happily while skipping. The other sighed and gave up, knowing full well she was not going to win this fight at the way things were going.

…

Soul and Black*Star ended up heading to the training room so that Black*Star could let off some steam over what Professor Stein had said. The white haired male waited until the punching bag had been knocked loose from its hanging perch and the other male was laughing his pride over it to speak up. "So I have a problem, Black*Star," He said calmly.

"What is it? You know you can tell your God anything; after all, you are one of my most loyal disciples," He said proudly as he settled down beside him against the wall of the training room.

"I kind of like Maka but I don't think that it'd be a good idea to pursue a relationship with her," He started to explain calmly. He then sighed and shook his head lightly. "I mean, she's cute and she and I get along. The other day we were just talking about our philosophies on if there is an afterlife or not and it was one of the deepest conversations I've ever had with someone. It's been nice getting to hang out with a girl who will banter back with me. And, sure, she gets a little violent sometimes but I guess I always have been a bit on the masochistic side."

"Well, you have seemed a bit happier lately," Black*Star remarked. Although he didn't seem like it, Black*Star was much more intelligent and attentive than he was accredited with. "You've had flings every now and again but you've never really spent the time to develop a real connection with the temporarily lovers. You've never opened up to anyone or spent the time to try and get inside their head like you are with her. Sure, there are a lot of risks involved but is it really worth missing out on it? You're afraid that one of you will die, given our line of work, or even that she will be sent to a different base once her position is established. Then again, that's not a particularly sound fear because the two of you could either have a long distance relationship or one of you can request a transfer. If you like her than, in the opinion of the Great Black*Star, you would be an idiot to pass this chance up." He said seriously. His arms were crossed over his chest and he nodded as he spoke.

Soul stared with alarm in his crimson orbs. He certainly hadn't been expecting such a response from his best friend, given that Black*Star wasn't typically your diplomatic speaker. "Wow… Thanks, Black*Star. I guess now I just have to start dropping hints to her," He said while looking up toward the ceiling.

"Hints? Wht is Maka suddenly, a detective?" The other barked, eyes glinted a darker moss tint in mischief. He stood up and headed toward the doors. "Since you apparently don't know how to handle this, your God will do this for you! I'll go and tell Maka that I demand she accept your advances!"

"No, Black*Star!" Soul gasped while jumping up and chasing after him. He knew it had been too good to be true; Black*Star could never respond to things like a normal human being, could he?

"No need to thank me, Soul!" He laughed as he tore down the halls, knocking over a fellow agent passing by in the process. Soul jumped over the fallen individual.

"Sorry!" He yelled over his shoulder while taking the stairs two at a time in his pursuit of his friend. He growled, eye twitching, and pressed himself to go even faster than he already was. He was just about to reach Black*Star when a door was thrown open right in their path.

Black*Star found himself in the middle of a door-and-Soul sandwich.

"Oh, wow! Sorry there, boys!" Patty's voice laughed without a single shred of sympathy to it. They fell to the floor as the other three girls exited the room as well. Soul glanced up and saw it was the wildness survival training room. Now what had they been doing in there?

"You okay?" Maka asked, walking over and standing in front of him. His eyes widened upon the sight of a thick red fluid sticking to the left side of her face in a large circular splotch. He then noticed it was in her hair, on her clothes, and there were even more explosions of red on other parts of her body.

"You're asking me if I'm okay? What the Hell happened to you?" He asked flatly while pointing. She blinked, looked down at herself and then made a small noise.

"We had a paintball fight to test how well I could shoot at a moving target," She said with a casual shrug. Liz suddenly appeared over Maka's right shoulder, her arm draped along Maka's left shoulder and a large grin on her face. She was riddled with red paint as well.

"And let me just say this little girl's got pretty good aim. She's not nearly as talented as Kid or I but she's a whole lot better than any other rookie I've had to work with," She beamed merrily. It reminded Soul of those parents that were always bragging about their kid's accomplishments instead of talking about their own shortcomings. "Well, Patty and I have a date with the telephone; Shinigami-Sama agreed to let us talk to Kid when he calls today about how things are going in Japan. I'm done with you for today so feel free to either work with someone else or just relax for a little while." She explained before releasing the smaller girl and heading off.

"See you tomorrow, Liz," Maka called after her before looking at Tsubaki. The other was trying to calm Black*Star down since he was now making threats to basically empty air over being struck with that door. "Tsubaki, do you think we could get to work on a little bit more of my training with you? Aside from Soul and Black*Star, I've spent the least amount of time working with you."

"Ah, of course," She said, turning from her training partner with a small smile, "but we should get cleaned up first. Feel free to head back to your room, take a shower, get changed and then come to my room and we'll get to work on some of the mental requirements for your training." Maka smiled and nodded.

"Excellent! Thanks, Tsubaki," She said as the two turned and started headed back to their rooms. Soul watched them go before glaring at Black*Star.

"What?" He snapped a touch too harshly, still furious over his little spill. Soul glared at him harder.

"You are just a total ass sometimes, you know that? You could have broken the bro-code rule that dictates you do not interfere with a friend's mojo!" He barked back grumpily. Black*Star blinked and then his features softened.

"I'm sorry, Soul," He said meekly. The other male was simply stunned at how sincere it sounded. "I just was really happy for you, you know? It isn't often you get passionate about something and I didn't want you to miss your chance. Still bros?"

"Of course, you idiot!" Soul declared while hugging the other in a manly embrace. Maka and Tsubaki glanced over the railing of the stairs before jade orbs rolled.

"Suddenly I understand why you haven't tried making a move on him, Tsubaki," She remarked while resuming her ascent. The raven haired girl squeaked and chased after her to quickly deny what she was insinuating.

…

Liz and Patty arrived in the Death Room just as Kid called, which excited the pair. Patty got the phone first and started to talk about how she had just made a life-sized giraffe out of origami paper which the older Thompson sister could just tell was forcing the other to panic over the symmetry. Kid hated it when Patty did her little projects without him to monitor and assure they'd meet his impossibly high standards. "So I hear that Maka-Chan has been doing well with her training?" Shinigami-Sama asked cheerfully, swaying this way and that.

"She's catching on really fast, actually," Liz agreed calmly. She very rarely spoke with Shinigami-Sama because she didn't feel comfortable with it. Something about the way he spoke to them made her feel less like a respected employee and more like a toy for amusement. And, ever since Maka had arrived, she'd noticed a strange sort of tension in the room whenever the older Shibusen agents were present when she had a conference with Shinigami-Sama.

"Have you noticed anything that could be worrisome for us?" He asked in a more serious tone of voice. Stormy blue eyes widened a fraction before returning to their original position and resuming their look of mild interest. "After all, we aren't sure what Spirit and Kami taught Maka-Chan over the years. If there are any bad habits that need to be taken care of I'd like to make sure the right measures are taken myself."

Liz opened her mouth to respond when suddenly Patty was shoving the phone at her. "Kid's really mad at me now so it's your turn~!" She giggled out happily, sky blue orbs gleaming merrily but also reassuringly. This helped relax the dirty blonde; so she wasn't the only one who had noticed it, after all.

"So how do you like all the fish and rice, Kid?" She teased lightly. He released a small huff at her in response.

"I have been keeping up with my symmetrical meal plan while I've been here, for your information," He declared in an offended tone of voice. It made Liz laugh a little but she didn't comment on it. "So I hear that Maka passed her first exam?"

"Don't worry; it wasn't the firearms exam. She was passed by Blair, which didn't come as much of a surprise," She answered while twirling a lock of hair around her index finger. She had known he was going to ask her for fear she'd make the call without him. It was pretty cute when he got all insecure like that. "We're waiting for you to get back to so much as think about letting her take her test."

"Thank you," He said gently and she could tell that he meant it. "How has she been so far? Are her shots still asymmetrical or is she improving in that category?"

"She's doing better at that; hit all the targets in bull's-eyes earlier today," Liz said while turning so her back was facing Shinigami-Sama. Her smile faded to a straight line as she thought back to earlier, during the paintball fight. She had seen Maka creeping up behind Tsubaki, a wild daze to her eyes and this possessed grin on her lips. She was holding the paintball gun up as if she was planning to use the butt of the gun as a mallet. Panicked, she shot Maka in the cheek and sent her reeling backwards with a pained yelp. When she rushed over to make sure she hadn't actually taken out her eye, she saw the strange look was gone and she was being congratulated on hitting her so spot-on. The petite girl had seemed fine after that but Liz felt a strange twisting in her gut; one glance at Patty and she knew her sister had seen it too.

There was something terrifyingly disturbed with Maka Albarn.

"Liz? Liz, is everything okay?" Kid's worried voice snapped her out of it. She blinked and peered over her shoulder discreetly to fine Shinigami-Sama staring at her. Behind his mask nothing could be seen but she could tell just by the tightness of the air. He could sense her fear, could sense her distrust.

"Yeah, everything is fine, Kid," She said in a casual tone of voice. She turned her whole body around so she was facing her boss with a bored pout on her lips. "There was one little snafu but we can discuss that more when you get home. It wasn't too important."

Kid was silent for a moment and she knew he understood what she was implying. "As long as you have it all under control," He agreed.

"I do. Here's your dad," She said, handing the phone over to the other figure. Shinigami-Sama took it with clumsy yet giddy hands.

"Heyo, Kiddo~! How are you?" He asked cheerfully.

"I'm alright, Father," He said mildly. Kid was worried about whatever was bothering Liz; he knew she'd never say on the phone around his father, though. He and the Thompson sisters had pretty much made their own form of communication in which basic phrases could have double meaning. "I have started the paperwork to have the Albarn's transferred with Yumi Azusa's help. Did you know of her past with Kami Albarn?" Kid knew it was a dumb question since his father had come up with this plan but the fact his father would put the three adults in this situation unsettled him. Shinigami-Sama was never normally this cruel.

"I knew that it might get a little touchy between the two of them but I didn't expect what happened to occur," He explained calmly. Kid's grip on the phone tightened and he glared at the wall in front of him. "In regards to the transfer, it should take us about two months to finish getting everything here prepared for them. I'd like it if you could stay there and monitor the interaction between Kami and Spirit for me; don't go asking questions or anything but just see what they say to one another."

"Is that an order?" Kid asked calmly. Shinigami-Sama sensed the tension in his son's words and scowled lightly behind his mask.

"If phrasing it that way is the only way you'll agree to stay there, then yes," He answered back in that same calm pitch. When he and Kid didn't agree they didn't fight like normal families would; Kid was too mature and Shinigami-Sama too respectful of his son to be reduced to such. The younger male made a small noise on the other end of the phone, a strange mix between a sigh and a growl.

"Understood," He said and then he hung up. He knew that giving his father attitude would likely get him nowhere but he wasn't really in a position to care. _'Father knows something he won't admit to… What exactly is going on? Why is everyone so fascinated with the Albarn family?'_ He thought bitterly. He decided the best idea would be to go directly to the source.

Breaking the rules would have to be for the greater good this time, he decided.

End

(1) Romeo and Cinderella is a song sung by Rin and Len Kagamine (or, at least, the version I like is). This song has completed my life and had a huge part in inspiring this fanfic, so I felt I should pay it some meager homage. Haven't heard the song? Give it a listen; you can probably find it on YouTube with English subs without too much trouble since I have myself. Don't like Japanese music? Then why are you a fan of Soul Eater in the first place, hm?

Notes:

Because it isn't a fanfic until there is a Black*Star/Soul Bromance.

Life kicking me in the ass between having like four jobs (one is selling Avon, one is as a server and another is trying to start my own little business), school, and my car taking a shit on me; the upside is when I can write and a new little thing I'm going to be doing. A friend of mine and I are taking on a Pokémon Nuzlocke together (in which I'm doing all the writing on top of tending my own file). Don't know what a Nuzlocke is? Google it; it's actually pretty fun. Therefore, until I can get my whole schedule situated, writing may take a back seat for a while. I'll try to get as much pre-writing done while I still have the time (since I have yet to start training at my new place of employment) so I can try to at least update once a month (at a worst-case scenario).

If you're interested in my Nuzlocke, send me a PM and I'll send you the link once I get it posted. It'll probably just be on my DeviantArt account since I haven't posted anything on that site yet. :/

Tell me what you think so far and hope to see you all soon~!

Next Chapter:

Tsubaki and Maka are sent on a mission together in which the darker haired girl decides to enlighten her new friend as to why Black*Star is the way he is; as well as Tsubaki's reasons for dealing with it. Soul starts to work on getting a plan set in place for Operation: Win Maka Albarn's Heart. Medusa sets her Evil Plan B in to motion.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot.

Intro image:

Tsubaki is seated on a large bed with Maka. She is sitting behind Maka, wearing nothing but a light blue kimono. It is drooping over her shoulders, revealing her pale shoulders and quite a generous amount of her chest. Her hair is set free, falling around her like a long inky train, and she has a small smile on her lips. She is twining Maka's hair together while the other holds up a mirror and makes a pouting expression. Maka is wearing a pink satin camisole with a pair of blue and white striped boxers.

Chapter Ten: Private Conversations and Private Plans

"It all sounds easy enough in theory but it's probably much harder to put to practice, huh?" Maka asked as she and Tsubaki got settled into the seats on the plane. Tsubaki had decided on a sleuthing mission and Shinigami-Sama had given her the okay to let Maka handle it to see if she'd pass the test or not. Thus here she, conversing with the other girl easily enough, and feeling butterflies flutter in her stomach. The other nodded, sapphire orbs alight with a calm joy that was rare on her. Maka liked how gentle and content Tsubaki looked when she wasn't stressed out over every little thing.

"It really is," She agreed while buckling her seat for takeoff. Maka did the same. They waited until they were in the air again to resume talking. "I don't think it should be too hard for you, though, since you've been catching on pretty quick with everything else. Liz and Patty have both come to accept you and Blair's been boasting to everyone who will listen that you're a master with the art of seduction." The younger girl blushed and laughed nervously. "You're really important to Blair, you know?"

"She means a lot to me too; Blair's always been like an older sister to me," She said with a small smile. She remembered once, when she was seven, she'd been really sad because both her parents had to work on her birthday. Blair was visiting and she took her out to a movie, dinner and even bought her a new book to help cheer her up. During junior high and high school, she would call Blair every two weeks on Thursday nights to talk about school, boys and other teenager things. The indigo haired woman was always there for her when she was going through the awkward time between being a little girl and young lady. "But what about you and Black*Star? You seem like you're really comfortable with one another."

"Well, it's a long story," Tsubaki said with a small giggle. Maka blinked then rested her back into her seat as the in flight movie started up with the trailers.

"I've got time; I'm not fond of this movie anyway," She said flatly. The other stared at her in disbelief and she shrugged calmly. "We had to watch _The Glass House_ in a psychology class I took in high school." She explained simply.

"Okay. Well, I guess I should start with the beginning," She said with a small smile. She closed her eyes and thought back. "I met Black*Star on an early spring morning, when I was ten and he was about nine."

The birds were singing and fluttering about outside, oblivious to the large sapphire orbs fixated on them. "So pretty," A young girl whispered to herself while leaning on the frame of her window. She wasn't supposed to leave the house yet but she could certainly observe from her window. "I wish I was a bird." She sighed sadly, resting her head in her hands and pouting out at the world.

"Why would you want to be a bird?" An unfamiliar voice asked behind her, causing her to yelp and turn. There stood a boy wearing a black tank top and khaki shorts. His hair was spiky and a light shade of blue, similar to the sky she'd been staring at. They were stuck in an awkward dead-lock of staring at one another, Tsubaki too embarrassed to speak and the boy just seeming somewhat bemused at the whole thing. "Why would you want to be a bird?" He repeated upon getting no response.

"Because they get to fly," She said meekly. He blinked then grinned at her, showing off his pearly whites.

"Birds are measly beings when compared to one as great as I!" He announced while his hands fell to his hips. She tilted her head and swallowed hard, forcing her all her courage to let her speak up.

"But who are you?" His face fell at this and she feared she'd upset him. His eyes locked on her for a moment before he scowled and a pout came to his lips.

"What? They didn't tell you I was coming today? How dare they! I am the great Black*Star; my presence must be known by all!" He called loudly.

"Ah, so you're the boy they sent," She said in understanding. Tsubaki's family, the Nakatsukasa clan, were nobles in feudal times and continued to have a huge amount of political control in modern society. Because of this another family, known as the Star clan, would work as bodyguards for them. The Star clan apparently trained with a high class organization of assassins, giving them incredible power, and worked for her family at a decent price. A few weeks ago Tsubaki's father had told her the Star clan would be sending the rookie who would serve as her personal bodyguard until marriage.

So far, she wasn't sure what to think of the loud mouthed young man whom still stood in her doorway.

"I'm not a boy; I'm a God in the making!" The boy suddenly barked. He stalked over to her, grabbed her hand, and pressed it to his chest. She blushed a little bit at the feel of his heart beating beneath the cotton of his shirt. "You feel that? That's the beating heart of a God! My father says that I'm still a little too young to be called a God, but once I breeze through the Shibusen tests for assassins, I'll be the king of everything!"

"That's… quite the dream," Tsubaki agreed. It was against her commonly docile nature to make snarky remarks or rude comments at the things other people said to her. She had seen her brother be that way, seen him speak down to others, and it made her feel uneasy. "I'm sure you'll accomplish it if you're willing to put forth the hard work and effort."

"What about you?" He asked suddenly, letting go of her hand. She blinked a few times, taking her hand back and placing it in her lap. "Don't you have a dream?"

She looked down with a sad little smile. "Well, I'd really like to do something different from the rest of my family," She said nervously. He tilted his head in confusion at her and she felt heat rising to her cheeks. He would think her idea was stupid, she could tell! Her brother had laughed at her about it too; told her that she couldn't be good at anything other than being a wife if she was lucky. "I'd like to get to see the world and do my own thing instead of just raising a family and being someone's wife."

"You should come train at Shibusen with me!" Black*Star announced after a small silence passed between them. She looked up and made a startled, strangling noise in the back of her throat. "It'd be awesome! We could go on missions all around the world, beat people up, and I'll even let you be my closest disciple!" His words struck a chord deep within Tsubaki that made her eyes water.

He wasn't like all the others; he thought she could be something else.

"Thank you, Black*Star," She said while looking down as the tears started to fall, "but my family would never let me. It'd certainly be nice, though."

He opened his mouth to speak when chuckling was heard from the doorframe. A man who looked almost identical to Black*Star stood there, grinning lightly at the two children. He was clad in a sleeveless black turtle neck with white shorts partnered together. What surprised Tsubaki was that his eyes, though the same olive hue as the younger boy's, had a little star in place of where his pupil should be. "Are you making friends, then, Black*Star?" He asked happily.

"Father!" Black*Star grinned before rushing over and hugging the other's legs. The older male picked him up and set him on his shoulders. "How did your meeting go?"

"Very well. Hello, young Miss Nakatsukasa," The other male stated while smiling at her. She recognized this man suddenly as White*Star, her father's personal body guard. She hadn't realized that her body guard was going to be the son of her father's body guard. "I see you've met Black*Star. I hope that the pair of you will get along very well." He said with a bow.

"Ah, I am sure we will. He seems very kind," Tsubaki said quickly while bowing as well. White*Star grinned at his now blushing son, hiding his face in his father's head.

"Excellent. Well, let's go get Black*Star here settled in his room. We'll see you again at dinner this evening," White*Star said cheerfully while heading out. Tsubaki watched them go then looked back out the window.

"He's a puny little brat, isn't he?" Her brother asked as he walked in without even knocking. She twitched and looked at him with a forced little smile.

"What do you mean, Masamune?" She asked gently. There was very little resemblance between the two siblings, really. Although Masamune's hair was the same inky tone as his sister's it looked more dull and, in the light, a touch more of a brown hint. His eyes were a soulless gray-silver that always left her unnerved. He was currently clad in a basic blue kimono, his arms folded into the sleeves.

"He's pathetic," He barked back out coldly. Tsubaki blinked a few times, her smile dropping to a small frown. Masamune smirked lightly at the now crest-fallen expression marring his sister's features. "It works out well, though, since you yourself are pathetic. Maybe a hit will be taken out on you and the pair of you can be taken out in one go." He laughed darkly before turning and walking away. Cerulian orbs filled with tears before snapping shut tightly.

She could never tell anyone what her brother said, though; it was her own fault for being the beloved daughter, after all.

…

The following months were interesting, to say the least. Wherever Tsubaki went, Black*Star was with her; even when her private tutors showed up and were working with her. She loved getting to spend time with him because he was always so upbeat and kept her from thinking about how bad things were at home. "You're really good, Black*Star," Tsubaki said sweetly one day. He blinked then grinned happily at her.

"But of course! I'm a God and it's my job to watch after my loyal followers like you!" He cheered while laughing toward the ceiling. They were walking down the hall to head back to Tsubaki's room when they spotted her father and Masamune standing there. The two children blinked a few times and paused as he spotted them. His eyes were somber and filled with pain, while Masamune wore a small smirk.

"Father, what's the matter?" She asked worriedly as she walked over. Her father gently set a hand on her head.

"Tsubaki, I need to borrow Black*Star for a little bit. He and I need to talk seriously in private," He said gently before turning back to the young man. The usual confident and headstrong presence that surrounded the young man had faded, a confused frown marring his features. Tsubaki watched as her father led her bodyguard away before turning to her smirking older sibling.

"Do you know what's going on, Masamune?" She asked once the pair was out of earshot. He snickered before grabbing her wrist and yanking her into her room, making sure to shut the door behind him. She stepped back a few times, bumping into her desk and almost knocking over a vase of flowers. She had been working on her flower arranging earlier and had not had time to clean up before heading to her next tutoring session. She swallowed hard and stared at the flowers without really seeing them, unnerved by her brother's apparent excitement despite not knowing what was going on. She could tell this was not something that called for that kind of an attitude.

"In fact, I do," He chuckled lightly. He made sure the door was shut tight before turning back to her. "Apparently, White*Star and the rest of their clan got offed by another assassin clan they'd been having issues with for quite a few years. Since Black*Star was here, her survived but the rest of them are all gone! Isn't that just hilarious? Their murdering ways finally got them killed!"

Cerulean orbs widened in horror at what was revealed to her. How could her brother find this funny? Black*Star's parents and his entire extended family were gone! "You… You're sick!" She choked out in disgust. She had never taken such a tone with her brother and it left them both stunned; however, some switch in Tsubaki had been kicked on and was going to run with the time it had. "You think this is funny? You are so disturbed and it's scary! I am scared for you, Masamune!"

His fists clenched at her words and he growled, eyes narrowing to dangerous slits. A fury she had never seen crossed his features as he reached toward her desk. He grabbed the scissors she had been using to cut off the thorns from the flowers and held them like a knife, watching his frightened sister try to back away from him. "Like you have any right to criticize," He said flatly. His knuckles were turning white from the force of his grip on the scissors. "All you ever do is smile and nod, as if nothing really affects you. But in reality, you're just afraid that if you were to speak your mind you'd be hated; to be fair, you're right about that. You're nothing more than the spoiled brat of this family, given everything just because you're a pretty little girl. Why don't we level the playing field a little?" He screamed the last sentence before launching at her, planning to take her out.

A five minute struggle ensued before a few maids heard the young girl's horrified screams and managed to break the pair up.

…

She was fiddling with her hair while the maids set her bags in the car. She would be leaving her family estate today to begin her training at Shibusen with Black*Star. "Are you sure this is what you want, Tsubaki?" Her father asked, kneeling beside her and setting his hands on her shoulders. She gave him a tired little smile; he had asked her this same question nearly fifteen times in just the last hour.

After their scuffle almost six months ago, Masamune was placed in a mental hospital to receive treatment for his violent outbursts. Tsubaki had gotten mostly minor injuries in her fight with her brother and her hair had been cut at an awkward angle. Because of this, it all had to be cut into a tidy shoulder length bob that she was still trying to get used to. All her life she'd worn her hair long simply because she had loved having it that way. She missed it but she had forced herself to put up a front and pretend it was all okay like always.

And then, when it was announced Black*Star's training would be starting soon, she had begged her father to let her go too.

"I'm sure, Father," She said gently, locking her eyes with his. He nodded and sighed before hugging her tightly. She closed her eyes and hugged back, enjoying the warmth of her head on his shoulder. "I promise I'll get in touch with you whenever I can."

"Okay. And always remember, sweetie," He said while pulling back and cupping her face, "that this is your home. You and Black*Star shall always be welcomed here. I love you, Tsubaki."

"I love you too, Daddy," She said, swallowing back her tears. He kissed her forehead and hugged her one last time before they parted. She let their guide, a man named Sid, help her get buckled into her seat next to Black*Star. The blue haired young man was staring out the window, playing the silence card; ever since his family passed, he's been much quieter.

Tsubaki herself stared out the window, her fingers fiddling with the ends of her hair. It felt a little lighter but not in a good way for her. She missed the feel of a long whip draping down her head and gracing the space between her shoulder blades. "Hey," She heard Black*Star say softly, shocking her from her train of thoughts. He reached out and let his fingers graze the cut ends of her hair. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to protect you from Masamune. I still have a lot to learn but I'd be really happy if you'd continue to follow me."

She blinked before tears prickled at the back of her eyes and she smiled happily at him. "I'd be happy to continue following you, Black*Star," She sniffled lightly. He grinned at her and pressed his forehead to hers while the two laughed quietly.

Sid smiled to himself from the driver's seat at the young children in his custody.

"Oh, wow," Maka said in surprise as Tsubaki finished her story. The inky haired woman smiled lightly as she ran her fingers through her ponytail.

"That's why I'm so loyal and close with Black*Star. He's always been there for me and I've done my best to be there for him," She hummed with a faint pink tint coming to her cheeks.

"So you do love him," The blonde grinned, causing the other to squeak and flush like crazy. She winked at her and pressed a finger to her lips. "Don't worry, Tsubaki; it'll be our little secret!"

"Thank you, Maka," Tsubaki sighed in relief. The two girls giggled lightly at one another as they finally focused on the terrible in flight movie. They spent the rest of the flight making jokes about the movie in hushed whispers and muffled laughter.

…

There were many things Soul Evans hated in life; one of them was anything pink and the other was polyester. Thus the pink polyester uniform forced upon Shibusen agents when sent on restock missions was number one on his list. It was hot, itchy, and a neon pink that just screamed "Mock me!" The visor was pink as well, with a yellow circle with a skull that looked like Shinigami-Sama's mask on it. There was a nametag on his shirt shaped like the mask with the name "Derek" on it in black text. Pair that with the black slacks and the squeaky non-slip shoes he had to wear and he felt like a total nerd.

"Shinigami-Sama gave me the list and gave me a card with all the money we'll need on it," Blair said as she walked over. She was in the same uniform but she actually made it work. Then again, that could be because she had cut and tied the shirt so that it was less of a shirt and more a strapless bra with a name tag attached. She was beaming as she hopped into the driver's seat of the white van they'd be driving to the town about three hours away. It was a small town that people forgot about with only a select few stores; however, this mediocrity made it perfect to have a professional underground arms dealer stationed in it. "He said if either one of us wants to get replacement tools for ourselves as well, he said we're allowed to splurge a little on that too."

It was the only perk; if you volunteered for this horrific task, you'd be given the rights to get a new tool of the trade.

"Sounds good to me; I could use a new weapon with more durability than my last one," He said calmly as he buckled himself in. He waited until Blair had gotten them out of the base and on to the road to strike up the conversation that had been nagging at the back of his mind all this time. "You were right, by the way." He said while keeping his eyes transfixed at the passing sand dunes.

"Hmm?" She hummed curiously, looking at him through her peripheral sight. He sighed and scowled, sinking lower into his seat and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You were right; I like Maka… I like Maka a lot," He grumbled bitterly. He had been thinking about it since waving her a farewell three days ago, when she was leaving for her mission with Tsubaki. She would return today, later into the evening, and he wanted to get things in order. Although he had accepted the feelings he held, after what Black*Star had done, well… He had been nervous to tell Blair. Suddenly he heard an ear-splitting squeal and his face was shoved between two large fleshy mounds. He felt his eye twitch and blood started gushing from his nose.

"Oh, I knew it! I knew you'd see things the way Bu-Tan said so soon enough! You've come to me for help on how to charm her, right?" She gushed excitedly. The sound of a car horn caused both to tense up as they realized no one had control of their vehicle. She suddenly released him and grabbed the steering wheel, swerving just in time to miss colliding with the station wagon driving in the opposite direction as them. "So, what caused you to change your mind?" She asked excitedly.

"I had a talk with Black*Star; he said I should go for it," He said casually while rummaging through the glove box. He pulled out some napkins that had been left in there from some fast food restaurant and pressed them into rolls in his nostrils. Blair made a disappointed noise in the back of her throat but he chose to ignore it. "So, would you?"

"Would I what?" She asked without looking away from the road. He could tell it now; she was upset that it had been Black*Star that changed his mind instead of her. Well, he could remedy that for her in a heartbeat.

"You've known Maka since she was very young; therefore, you know what would work at wooing her," He explained calmly. When she didn't even look at him he sighed again and rolled his eyes. "I'm asking for your help, Blair. You're the only person I can trust and confide in once I start working to make Maka fall for me."

"It won't be too hard for you," Blair said with a smile slowly crawling onto her lips. She turned away from the road to flash him a cheery grin to reassure him that she was on his side. "She's already interested in you; she's always liked the cool-and-seemingly-bad boys, you see. You've managed to catch her eye and the two of you do have some good chemistry but it'll take more than just that to get her to agree to be yours. You'll have to be honest with her at all times, tell her if you think she looks good or not, and you'll have to perhaps get romantic. You know, candle-light dinner with dancing and pleasantries."

"How am I supposed to do romantic shit like that when we live in a **small underground city**?" Soul groaned while smacking his forehead. He had expected that Maka might like a little bit of spoiling, of course, but he couldn't think of a single way to be romantic with her in Shibusen.

"Leave that part to Bu-Tan; give me few hours and I can get something arranged for you two for tonight, when she gets back," She hummed musically. He raised an eyebrow but he chose to let her keep that secret to herself. Blair worked in mysterious ways and could make basically anything possible; she was like a sexy, busty version of what a fairy Godmother would be like. "I'll make sure everything is fabulous but you'll have to make sure you dress nice yourself. You've always looked good in those pin-stripe suits; wear one of those for your date with Maka and I can assure you she'll be too star struck to try and run away."

"Maka would run away from a date with me?" He asked with a small frown on his lips. She wrinkled her nose in response to his words.

"She's never been on a date with a boy she actually likes; she'd go on pity dates with the nerds at her school but she's always been too shy to actually pursue one she likes," She explained gently. She giggled lightly. "The nerds were always nice but the dates were always awkward for her. Because of that, she's been worried that, since she's a bit on the geeky side herself, if on a date with a boy she liked, she'd end up being the fish-out-of-water."

"I guess that makes sense," He answered calmly. Blair was humming excited, singing some song about being the greatest matchmaker in the world. He stayed quiet and humored her for the amount of time left before they reached the city. "So we need to go talk with Grandpa Steven, right?" He asked as Blair parked in front of a small wooden building.

"Yup! We just have to give him the list and then we're free to poke around for our own little surprises," Blair hummed happily. He nodded as they headed in. Their arrival was signaled by a small bell attached to the doorframe. The store looked a lot like the typical convenience store one might hit to get some snacks on a long road trip.

An elderly man suddenly hopped up from behind the front counter. The man as bald under a green John Deere cap he wore all the time. Paired up with his red and black plaid flannel shirt, raggedy old jeans, and his black leather cowboy boots and he seemed to be the perfect portrayal of a generic red neck. The last thing about him was his long, white beard that always had one small, strange braid going down the center of it. He grinned at them widely, his tongue visible through a gap in his teeth. "Well if it ain't pretty Miss Blair and young Soul Evans! 'S been a while since I've gotten a nice ole' visit from the pair of ya'!" He laughed happily, his words coming out with a bit of a whistling undertone.

Steven Golden was a retired member of Shibusen whom now worked on getting supplies for the group. From what Shinigami-Sama had told all the new recruits as they came in, Steven had been one of the first agents to ever join Shibusen long ago in its meager beginnings (which then raised the unanswerable question of how old Shinigami-Sama was). Due to this, the older man had been given the affectionate nickname of "Grandpa" since he's always been like a grandfather of sorts to the new recruits. With his infinite patience, cheerful demeanor and generally likeable personality, it was no wonder so many agents viewed him as a member of their family. Hell, even Soul viewed the other as a pseudo-grandfather since he'd never had one by blood.

"It's good to see you too, Grandpa Steven," Soul said, walking over to give the other a quick handshake. Once he reached him the other pulled him in tight, laughing, and hugged the young man. Soul smiled lightly and hugged back, patting the older gents back a bit. After they parted, he hugged Blair as well and turned back to Soul.

"It's been quite a while since ya' been the one gettin' the goods. Any fine young gals ya' need to be tellin' me bout, Stud?" He teased while winking and nudging the silver haired male with his elbow. The younger responded with a small laugh, rubbing the back of his head nervously, while Blair giggled cheekily at them. "Well, ya' can tell me all bout it while we get yer things together for ya'." He chuckled before heading back behind the counter. He clicked a button next to the register and the floor parted, revealing a staircase.

The trio headed down while Blair pulled the list of things they needed from within her cleavage. "Here's the list for you, Grandpa Steven!" She sang happily while offering him the paper. He raised an eyebrow before taking the sheet and shaking his head slightly.

"Ya' kept it in yer bosoms? What's this world comin' ta, when sweet girls be puttin' important lists in their chests?" He sighed in a somewhat appalled tone of voice. Soul and Blair both decided against laughing outright as he mumbled about how "Back in my day," but did flash one another a secretive little grin. Steven let out a grunt as they reached the bottom of the stairs; they were greeted by aisle upon aisle of large wooden crates. "Well, it seems like the usual is all ya'll need. I'll have Luke get this order put together and tossed in yer van while ya'll sniff around a bit fer yer rewards." And then, he stepped forward a bit with a hand cupped to his mouth and hollered in a jovial tone, "Luke, ya' lazy ole dog! Git out here and git this all together!"

A buff man, whom appeared to be in his late thirties walked out, wearing a cheeky grin that didn't quite fit on his face walked out of one of the aisles. "What'cha need, Grandpa Steven?" He asked cheerfully. The elderly man pointed to list calmly and started explaining how to get things together. After their brief chat, Luke wandered off. Blair took off after him eagerly, asking him where she could locate the throwing knives.

"Soul," Steven said suddenly, causing Soul to glance back over at him. The older man was smiling in a sentimental, almost sorrowful way. "I have somethin' fer ya'." He said before leading him toward a nearby office. Once inside, he shut the door and started rummaging through the drawers of the desk. "I came across these while I was cleanin' the other day; made me think of ya' so I saved'em fer yer next visit."

"Huh?" Soul asked in clear cut bemusement. Suddenly Steven popped back up holding two leather gloves. He tossed them over to Soul, grinning wider as the other inspected them. The leather was old and worn, faded to a rough color trapped somewhere between dark brown and black, with a strange weight not typical of a simply leather accessory but it was comfortable as he slipped it over his arms. It reached right up to his elbow. The fingers of the glove just reached his first knuckle on each finger and both hands. He flexed the digits and twisted his arm this way and that, seeming how it fit. "This is really cool." He said with a small smile.

"Flex your wrist inward, toward your chest," Steven instructed with a bright grin. Soul did so and gasped as curved scythe blades popped out. The blades were shimmering silver in the light with a small curved tip like that of a fish hook. Soul reached out with one finger and winced a bit as a small stream of red followed the line of the blade. He took his finger off and plopped it in his mouth lightly. "Impressive little trinkets, ain't they?" He asked with a large grin.

"They are far more than impressive," Soul whistled, flexing his wrist back into its normal position. The blade returned to its cocoon, the leather sliding back into place so that the slit for the blade was practically invisible. "I've never seen anything like this. Where'd you get it?" He asked, eyes lighting up like a kid in a candy store.

"Were mine back when I was well nough to take the big field operations," Steven chuckled lightly before clapping Soul on the shoulder. His old brown eyes twinkled like a teenager's suddenly. "Yer a good egg, Evans, and ya deserve a good tool."

"Thank you so much, Grandpa Steven," Soul said warmly. The old man grinned wider and gave his shoulder another pat.

"Now, I don't want ya' to think that I gave ya' that fer bribery or nothin' like that, but I do need a favor of ya'," Steven said as he headed back toward the door. Soul took the gloves off carefully and draped them over one arm as he walked. "Ya see, I was out shooting the rattlers' that sneak round the back with the horses and the mutts. My best golden retriever just had a litter of pups and I don't need no snakes takin' out some pure bred trackers this soon. While I was out there, found me a scrawny lil' bugger wanderin' round like a chicken missin' its head. Kid gave me his name and I looked him up, seein' if maybe he was a lost one of ours, and I found'em alright." He was leading Soul past the aisles of arms to where the suppler bunkers were. Soul had spent a small amount of time working here, back when he was too little to do the real assassin work or the training, and remembered getting to spend his nights in his bed listening to the snorts of snores of his superior stockers.

"So who was it?" He asked curiously. Steven stopped short, his hand resting on the doorknob, and looked at Soul in all seriousness.

"Chrona Gorgon, the son of the banished Doctor Medusa Gorgon," He said. Soul twitched and stared at him with wide eyes. Medusa's son was found wandering near a Shibusen site? Did that mean that she remembered where more things were than originally thought? Stein had mentioned she was a serious threat; had it been because of her inside knowledge?

"Chrona Gorgon?" He gaped lightly. Steven nodded calmly. "Did he give you a reason for him being here?"

"Said his mother threw him out on the middle of a trip back ta their base. He said it was a few days ago and his physical pearance seems ta agree with his tale," He said with a small frown. He looked down at his hand on the doorknob and then back up at Soul. "I was wonderin' if ya'll could take'em back ta the main base with ya. Shinigami-Sama'll definitely want ta talk ta'em on his own."

Soul stared at the door and swallowed lightly. Chrona could have the answer to all their questions; have a way to reverse the black blood. That would help keep Maka from ever turning into something difficult to handle. It could help keep her safe. He nodded finally and took in a deep breath. "Okay," He said gently before heading in to try talking with the unknown individual.

End

Notes:

So many subplots. Why did I add so many subplots? Because I am a masochist, I guess.

Went to an anime convention this past weekend and met Johnny Yong Bosch (which is one of the many reasons this update was pretty late). And, let me just say; **UNF!** I friggin' love that guy's works~! If you don't know who Johnny Yong Bosch is than you are dead to me for the next three days (since by then I'll have gotten over this little fangirling session).

So, I just wanted to throw this out real fast; not comfortable with lemons? You should probably bail now then. Am I saying that there will be smut next chapter? No; I am just saying that there may be some coming up here shortly.

Wanted to just point out I noticed I'm getting less and less reviews with each new chapter. Kinda would like you all to give me more feedback, because it makes me a little sad to only get like three reviews even though a ton of people have added me to their fave's lists. :(

Next Chapter:

Chrona is unsure what to think about the Shibusen agents he is going to be working with; thus, he is left with less of a clue how to handle the situation than usual. Fluff warning: Soul decides that he should consider getting Blair's advice more often if it means he gets to start putting the moves on a certain blonde. Liz provides a helpful hand in progressing the plot (that I almost forgot about).


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot.

Intro image:

Patty and Maka are standing in a large grassy area in what appears to be Africa. Maka has a net in one hand, resting part of the long wooden pole on her shoulder so it stays propped up, and a map in her other hand. She and Patty are both wearing light tan clothes that seem suited for an explorer, like Jane's father from Tarzan. Maka has a small frown on her lips, eyes narrowed at the map, as if it were hard to read. Patty is standing a few feet away, hugging a baby giraffe with a joyous glint to her eyes. Her net is resting in the dirt by her feet, forgotten for the animal.

Chapter Eleven: A Safari of Sorts

"So you are Chrona Gorgon," Shinigami-Sama hummed as he swayed from side to side. The indigo haired teen flinched nervously, mumbling little noises to himself. Soul stood beside him, watching the other and wondering how to calm him down, while Blair was a few feet behind them on the phone with Wesley again. "Your mother threw you out, you say?" Shinigami-Sama asked, leaning so that he was right in Chrona's face.

"Y-Yes, sir!" He squeaked loudly, scrambling back a few steps. Ruby orbs watched him and their owner was briefly surprised the poor kid hadn't pissed himself yet. Being this afraid of Shinigami-Sama was strange (since the other was more akin to a circus clown) but Soul had realized on the drive home that this kid himself wasn't particularly normal.

"Do I still need to be here? Maka returns today and I believe I'm still in charge of her guardianship," Soul stated politely. Shinigami-Sama regarded him for a moment before chuckling lightly. He had noticed how attached the young spy was getting to the rookie but wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Then again, he assumed they could handle that when the time came.

"Yes, Wesley-Kins~! Soulie-Woulie really did admit that Bu-Tan was right, nyah~!' Blair suddenly squealed, spinning about in an excited circle. Soul blushed slightly and his eye twitched. The purple haired woman was just trying to drive him crazy from the looks of it.

"Yes, but now what to do with Chrona," Shinigami-Sama hummed thoughtfully. He tapped his chin (or, rather, tapped where his chin probably belonged) and let out a small noise of thought. "Oh! I know! Soul-Kun, since you've done so well with Maka-Chan, why don't you take care of Chrona here?"

Soul blanched at this. "Um, Shinigami-Sama, I have some very important plans for this evening," Soul coughed out lightly. It wasn't that he had anything against Chrona (not really, anyway) but he really wanted to make sure he'd be ready in time for his hopeful date that evening. Blair had gotten everything situated shortly after they returned; she claimed all she was going to have to do was get Maka dressed.

"Oh, dear, I see," He said worriedly, a frown marring his tone. He swayed back and forth again while he thought. He suddenly jolted up to attention. "Ah, I know! We'll have Patty look after Chrona."

Blair suddenly jerked away from her phone conversation and turned around, staring at Shinigami-Sama as if he was crazy. A similar look was on Soul's face. "Are you sure that's such a good idea, Shinigami-Sama?" Blair asked nervously. She then turned back to the phone quickly. "Give me a second, darling. Shinigami-Sama is about to make a terrible mistake and I need to stop him."

"I have to agree with Blair on this one, Shinigami-Sama," He said with a small sigh. Shinigami-Sama made a small noise in the back of his throat.

"What about Liz and Patty? Patty will be energetic about everything in yet Liz will keep everything in check," He suggested. The two older agents nodded calmly. "Okay, that settles it then! I'll ring them up and get his room prepared!"

The door to the room suddenly flew open and a tape recorder was sent flying at Shinigami-Sama. He caught it expertly and blinked a few times. A cocky looking Maka Albarn stood in the doorway, hands on her slim hips, and a giddy Tsubaki was standing beside her. Soul had never been a fan of skinny jeans and tube tops until that very minute. "Mission accomplished like a pro, Shinigami-Sama," Maka sang merrily.

"So you've passed your second test, then?" He asked curiously, looking at the tape recorder. Soul looked over at Maka and smiled brightly.

"Yup! That's a second test down and only like, what, five to go?" She asked with a laugh.

"Let's see here… You need Patty, Black*Star, Soul and the approval of both Liz and Kid before you'll be placed as an official agent so yes on the tests; however, you do need to go through a few classes of emergency medical know-how with our top medic, Kim Diehl," He explained calmly. Maka blinked then smiled even wider and shrugged.

"That shouldn't be too hard. I took tons of classes on proper medical treatment during high school," Maka said simply. Shinigami-Sama nodded lightly before turning his attention to Tsubaki.

"So I assume you'll file out the paperwork stating she received your passing grade?" He asked calmly. The inky haired girl smiled and nodded happily. Blair squealed and suddenly launched forward, grabbing Maka and Tsubaki both around the necks.

"Ladies, let's go celebrate nyah~!" She gushed happily. She shifted a bit so she could put her cell phone to her ear, forcing Maka to be pressed closer to the older woman's chest. "Wes-Kun, I gotta go~! Love you nyah~!" She sang before disappearing out the door, dragging the two confused young ladies with her.

"What was that all about, I wonder?" Shinigami-Sama asked aloud. Soul cleared her throat and indicated Chrona, whose eyes were currently impersonating dinner plates, with a slight jerk of his head. "Ah, yes! Soul-Kun, will you please send the Thompson sisters up here to start showing him around?"

"Of course, Shinigami-Sama," He said calmly. He turned to leave before pausing and glancing back over at Chrona. The other perked up, looking at him meekly. He flashed him a two finger salute. "Good luck, dude; you're gonna need it."

And with that, Soul left the other two to keep one another entertained.

…

News around Shibusen spread fast; especially when the one spreading the news was the self-proclaimed God Black*Star.

The Thompson sisters had been alarmed, at first, when the blue haired male told them about Soul's feelings for the new recruit. He had been informed by Blair to get some help setting up the roof of the building for a night of romantic dining and dancing. She had stolen Tsubaki to go with her to buy Maka a dress (playing it off as a girl's only celebration) while these two were given the task of baby-sitting Chrona Gorgon. The only thing they knew about this kid was that he was weird, his mother was their enemy, and he was probably going to get in the way of helping them set up.

Needless to say, Liz felt they had drawn the shortest stick in the history of man.

"We got the candles, sis!" Patty suddenly declared, running from the elevator that led to the roof. Chrona was shuffling behind her nervously, carrying a golden candelabrum, while Patty three red sticks of wax with untouched white wicks. She looked over and grinned widely at them.

"H-Here you are," Chrona stammered, shoving the golden item toward her in an anxious jerk of limbs. Liz stepped back a bit but put on a nice smile and took it.

"Thank you, Chrona. You're being a huge help," She mused while turning back to the small table. She straightened out the black satin tablecloth that was resting on the table. She then set the candelabrum in the center and let Patty place the three new candles into their proper slots. "Too bad Kid isn't here; we could use the extra hands." She sighed lightly, letting her hands rest on her hips.

"He would just start barfing blood over nothing being symmetrical," Patty said between little snorts of laughter. The other thought on it then nodded, which made the younger laugh even louder. She threw an arm around Chrona's shoulders, causing him to yelp and try to duck out of her grasp, and looked him in the eyes. 'Wait until you get the chance to meet Kid; he's such a card! He gets all wigged out and starts gushing blood over the stupidest things!"

"H-He r-ran-randomly gu-gu-gushes b-b-b-!" Chrona was stammering wildly now, begin to twitch and shift uncomfortably. He could fell Ragnarok stirring, tugging at his conscientiousness like a starved dog would at a captured squirrel. He tried even harder to fight it; Medusa had given him his orders. If Ragnarok came out to play than everything would fall apart, and Medusa would brand him as useless and stupid.

"He doesn't bleed that badly; Patty's just notorious for over-exaggerating," Liz explained with a roll of her eyes. The other giggled a bit again at her sister's words. "Kid has this severe OCD about things being symmetrical. He'll only get ill if he has a really serious episode, and that very rarely happens. He's been getting better with things."

"O-Oh… T-That's good," The indigo haired male said meekly, looking down at his feet. Although she said nothing, she sensed some was amiss with the kid. When blood had been mentioned, this strange glint had started to frost over her eyes. Liz knew she'd seen that glint in an individual before.

It was the strange look of madness that had come across Maka during their paintball fight.

'_Something is going on and I'm going to need help figuring it out,'_ She thought seriously. She turned to the elevator just as Black*Star exited, carrying a large black speaker over one shoulder and the tripod it was to rest upon in his free hand. _'I'll have to wait until Kid gets back. He'd definitely have a better chance at figuring half this crap out, anyway.'_ She made a mental note to call Kid later to discuss her fears with him in private; for now, however, she was just going to put it in the back of her mind for now.

"Where should I set this up?" Black*Star asked, his cheeky grin growing wider at the horrified expression that crossed Chrona's face. Patty pointed next to the table but Liz shot them down immediately.

"No, no! We can't put the music right there; it'd deafen one of them if put next to their seat!" She chided lightly. She tapped her chin then grinned and walked a good few feet away. "Place it here. Then there's a good amount of space between the table and stereo to serve as a dance floor."

"Perfect idea, sis!" Patty laughed lightly while watching Black*Star try (and start to fail) at trying to set the speaker up alone. Liz and he started snapping at one another as the dirty blonde stomped over to give him her assistance. A small tugging on her shirt caused the azure eyed girl to turn and look at a startled and confused Chrona.

"W-What ex-exactly are we d-doing all this for?" He asked sheepishly. The other blinked then grinned widely at him.

"You remember Soul, right? The guy who brought you here with the sharp pointy shark teeth?" She asked, holding her index fingers up to her mouth as if to imitate fangs. He shuddered at the sight but nodded in agreement. "Well, he likes this girl named Maka and wants to ask her to be his girlfriend! We're setting all this up so they can spend the night getting all snuggly-whuggly so he can impress her into agreeing!"

"I-Isn't that a b-bad idea?" He ventured further. When she only blinked at him he forced all his courage forward and decided to explain. "W-Well, you-you all a-are assassins; sh-shouldn't y-you fo-focus more on training and m-m-missions?"

Liz and Black*Star had both been alerted that something was being exchanged between them and listened in for the last part. Patty blinked slowly then regarded Chrona with a scowl. "You're really stupid, aren't you?" She asked bluntly. Black*Star started laughing at how the other male paled and looked ready to run in fear.

"Patty!" Liz seethed harshly. Sure, what Chrona had said with a bit off but that did not give Patty the excuse to be so mean about it!

"We're still human, Chrona," The short haired girl continued, taking his hand it and pressing it to her heart. Now his color returned full force in a deep scarlet that had Black*Star howling even louder. Liz stayed quiet and watched with interest at how the other girl's features softened a bit more. "Feel that? My heart is still beating. And you have a heart too, Chrona; as humans, we seek out people to love and receive love from in return. It doesn't always end well but that is our fatal flaw. Embracing who you are, what you are, is just a natural factor. If you can't do that, then you must be really stupid." She released his hand then, still smiling gently.

And just like that, this bizarre side of Patty was gone; she turned on her heels and launched herself at Black*Star. "You think what I was saying was funny, you punk? Huh?" She started laughing and screaming like a homicidal maniac while a comical fight cloud appeared between her and the green eyed man, limbs and faces randomly popping out and all.

"What the Hell is your problem?" He screamed back. Liz smacked her forehead and walked over, aiming to break the little squirmish up or die trying.

Chrona looked down at his hand as Patty's thoughts ran through his head; he only wished he knew how to handle their meaning.

…

Maka and Soul had both been put through the ringer in regards to being prepared for this date. Shortly after buying the extravagant dress, Blair had revealed their true intentions for the evening. And, responding like the well adjusted young lady she was, Maka had promptly tried to make a break for it. Blair and Tsubaki had worked together to drag her back to the main office and lock her up in her room.

It took some rope to get her to sit in the chair like a good girl.

Meanwhile, Soul was also tied up so that Liz could work on gelling his hair back. "Girls like Maka like guys that can pull together their appearance for a date. If you just put a monkey in a suit it's just a monkey in a suit; make sure that monkey is well groomed and looks trim in the suit, and you've got yourself a monkey trained to be a butler," She had said calmly. When he tried to argue that her words made no sense, she chose to brush him off and threatened to tell Patty he was being difficult.

That had worked wonders at getting him to shut up and suck it up.

"Maka, why won't you give it a try?" Blair whined loudly as Maka twisted her head this way and that. The purple haired woman had a stick of eyeliner in one hand and Tsubaki stood beside her with a small case of various eye shadows prepared. "You're making Bu-Tan very sad right now!"

"Ah, Blair, may I?" Tsubaki asked gently. The other looked at her and then sighed loudly, setting the eyeliner down and heading off.

"I'm going to get a warm bath ready for Maka while you try getting her to agree to this!" She called grumpily over her shoulder. Once she was gone, the raven haired woman untied Maka and reached down. She set little Calanthe, whom had been playing with the ends of the ropes, in the other girl's lap and watched as she slowly stroked the little kitten's silky fur.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked delicately. Maka sighed and held Calanthe up, looking at the large green eyes of the small creature. She then set her back down and looked at Tsubaki, ignoring how the small pet in her lap gnawed on her thumb.

"I've never been great on dates and I've never been good at all this stuff," Maka confessed nervously. She looked over at the bathroom and, noting the door was shut, turned back to her. "I mean, I like to dress up and everything but I'm not fond of make-up. Plus I've never gone out with a guy that I was actually really attracted to and… And I just… What if he gets bored with me?"

"Maka, if you just act like yourself than you have nothing to regret," Tsubaki said, taking Maka's free hand in hers gently. She gave a reassuring squeeze and smiled gently. "I can say you're really something special, though; Soul's never been like this with any girl before."

"Really?" She asked meekly, eyes lighting up a little bit with joy. Tsubaki smiled and nodded.

"Soul's never wanted to get close to a girl he'd liked like you. I can assure you he'll be just as nervous as you tonight. I mean, first dates are supposed to be a little awkward anyway," She giggled lightly. She was relieved to see the smile that came to the other girl's face.

"Okay, I'll do it," She said with a deep breath. It took all the older girl's self control to not jump and squeal in joy. "But if we're doing this than we're doing it my way, okay?"

"But of course!" Tsubaki agreed merrily. And with those simple words, they set to getting Maka ready. Although Blair had sulked a little bit of the terms Maka demanded, she agreed and complied. Liz and Patty showed up once Soul was settled on the roof, waiting, and gushed at the sight of her.

With that last little confidence booster, Maka headed to the elevator with butterflies going nuts in her belly.

Soul was fiddling with a fork when he heard the ding of the elevator as it started to settle into place. He jumped to his feet and straightened out his black tie and shifted from side to side a bit. He had worn a black pin-striped suit like Blair had suggested and put a maroon blouse under the jacket. Freshly polished black dress shoes were on his feet and seemed brand new from a lack of use. His hair was slicked back and, when he'd looked in the mirror, he swore it made him look like Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter. He released one last nervous sigh as the doors glided open and Maka walked out.

Her hair was tied off in its usual pigtails but this time there were black ribbons tied over the hair ties. There was not a trace of make-up on her face but he wasn't exactly complaining about that. The dress was a form-fitting number that he loved. It was a black that matched his suit and draped down to her ankles. The black fabric of the dress was up to her chest, covering her breasts from view but leaving some cleavage visible, and a transparent black fabric was stitched on the top. From where it started, it went up to her shoulders, down and stopped about halfway to her elbow. From then on, black gloves took over and he noticed her fingers were laced together in front of her as if nervous. The last thing was the black heels that hide her toes but revealed the rest through a web of black strap that went up each ankle.

He couldn't resist as a breathed, "You look incredible" escaped him. Her cheeks turned a light pink at that and he tried not to chuckle at her. She smiled at him, and then a small frown came to her lips. She walked over purposefully, causing him to twitch. Was something wrong? Did he not look right? She reached up and started messing with his hair.

She stepped back and grinned. "You don't look right if your hair isn't all mussed up," She said happily. Now that his hair fell into its usual spikes she felt more at ease and could really appreciate the work he put into himself. "Other than that, you've never looked better." She hummed happily, blushing even more as the compliment left her lips.

"Thanks," He smiled, offering her his arm. She took it and he settled her into her seat, making sure to push her chair in for her. He remembered a lot of things from his childhood; one of them being how to treat a young woman. He had never really had to put it to use, since his missions were typically just charming a crowd at a party, but he was very grateful he remembered it. After that, he settled himself in as they both set their napkins in their laps.

"Wine?" Blair asked, appearing suddenly beside the table. Both teens twitched and stared at the grinning woman. She was actually wearing a black server's dress that… Didn't flash her generous assets to the world. When neither answered she poured some of the white liquid into the two wine glasses set next to the teen's plates. "Enjoy~!" She hummed before disappearing just as quickly as she had appeared.

"That was… weird of her," Soul commented, picking up his glass. Maka nodded as she did as well. He held up his glass, flashing her one of his heart stopping grins. "A toast to tonight?"

"Sounds good to me," She giggled lightly, holding her own glass out to him. They lightly clinked their glasses together before taking a small sip. Maka set her glass back down and set her hands in her lap again. "So, do you like knock-knock jokes?" She asked jokingly, flashing him a little grin.

"That depends, I guess," He chuckled lightly, setting his glass down. He thought for a moment then perked up, thinking of something to mention. "Have I told you about the first mission I went on with Black*Star?"

"No, but I'd love to hear it," Maka said, her interest caught. She leaned in a little closer, watching how the shadows played on Soul's face as he spoke.

"Well, it was supposed to be a really easy mission," Soul started out, his mind whirling back to the exact day. He explained the situation to her, about how they were supposed to be picking up a very special individual to be guarded by them, and how they'd be moving the person from a small town in Maine to San Diego. "So we get there and meet up with the others, only to find out that we were to transfer this rare bred of baby monkey; turns out that baby monkey belonged to a man whom Shibusen was hiding for seeing some serious business and he desperately wanted it back. Needless to say, we were a little annoyed but we tried our best to remain cool. We were given the simple instructions to feed the thing every six hours and never let it out of its cage. Since Black*Star and I were only thirteen at the time, Professor Stein was sent with us. We sat in the back of the van, watching the monkey, while Stein started on the task of literally driving us across country.

That was when Black*Star decides he wants to play with the monkey. 'I'm the great Black*Star! I can handle a simple beast like this monkey!' He had declared. Now, I decided that it was his call; as long as the monkey didn't escape or get seriously injured we'd be fine. He opens the door but the monkey wouldn't come out. After a few minutes of watching it, Black*Star lost his cool and starts shaking the cage. Turns out the monkey didn't like that and launches out on his face. Stein has to pull off to the side of the road while this monkey is just kicking his ass."

"Oh, my God!" Maka released in a squeaky giggle. Soul grinned lightly before continuing with his story.

"So after a five minute struggle, Stein gets the monkey off of his head and back in its cage. We noticed this weird wet spot on the front of Black*Star and then there was this horrific smell in the car. Turns out, the monkey peed on him," He chuckled lightly. Maka was covering her mouth with her hands, trying not to laugh too loudly, and her eyes were bright with mirth. "This monkey's urine had a special toxin in it that was meant to mark its victims as its property so that, upon defeat, no other animals would mess with the body. The scent was so horrible that we ended up having to lock Black*Star in the back of the van alone with the caged monkey while Stein and I put up plastic window to keep the smell out of the front of the car."

"Oh, my goodness!" Maka said while they both snickered and chuckled. She waved her hand and shook her head lightly. "I shouldn't be laughing this hard at him! But I can't help it! Oh, that reminds me of this one story with my Papa!" She gasped happily. When Soul nodded eagerly, she jumped into the story animatedly, using her hands to help express what she was saying.

Back by the elevator, Black*Star and the others were hiding and watching.

"Harrumph! Why'd Soul have to tell her that story?" Black*Star snorted grumpily. Tsubaki gently set a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him back down.

"It is pretty funny," Liz snickered lightly. Blair and Patty were both giggling as well. Chrona remained the silent member shifting uncomfortably in his position between Patty and Blair. "Plus they're talking and getting along. That's a good thing."

"I guess this God will do the nice thing and allow himself to be made a joke of this once; after all, it is for one of my most loyal disciples," He said with a small snort and proud smirk. Liz rolled her eyes at this but smiled.

"So what did you get the cooks to make for their dinner?" She asked interestedly. When he offered no answer right away she shifted and looked at him. "What, do you want it to be a surprise?"

Black*Star just stared at her as if she'd grown a two extra heads or something. "What are you talking about?"

"You forgot to get dinner prepared for them?" She yelped in shrill alarm. Blair watched nervously as she and Black*Star burst into an argument. She was glad to see, however, that Maka and Soul were undisturbed by this.

She let out a low sigh and cleared her throat. "Give Bu-Tan about twenty minutes and I can get something worked out," She said, slipping from her perch and into the elevator. She tried her best not to scream in frustration at the situation. She wanted to watch the date, too, but now that loudmouth had gone and ruined it for her! It appeared that old saying was true; if you want something done right, have Bu-Tan handle it herself.

"He seriously fell into the elephant pit?" Soul gaped at her. Maka took another sip of her wine and grinned wider before nodding. "How did he not get totally killed by the drop?"

"My lucky Papa fell into a huge pile of elephant dung," She answered casually, waving a hand as if it were irrelevant. Soul burst out laughing at that made her break too. She started snorting lightly, trying so hard to fight back her laughter. "He smelt like moldy peanuts and general unpleasant things for a whole week! And he showered every day too!"

"Oh, man, that must have been the worst week of your life! I mean, having to live with that smell in the house," Soul pointed out. The ashy haired girl merely shrugged lightly.

"Mama made him sleep outside, in the tool shed," She said calmly. Her finger began tracing the circle of her wine glass, a more somber feeling coming to her eyes. Soul's smile faltered, twisting into a worried frown. "After we got back from the zoo, Mama found out Papa had cheated on her the first time. Him smelling bad was the excuse she tried to give me but I heard them fighting… A lot. I was a surprisingly sharp child when it came to observing people and situations. I didn't saying anything because I figured it was better to let my Mama have her lies to fall back on. I knew it would humiliate her if she realized I knew the truth. What mother would want her daughter to know she was too weak to walk away from a man who cheated on her all the time?"

"Does it bother you? Knowing the truth, I mean," Soul asked gently. Maka looked at him then back at her glass and shrugged again.

"It's sort of like… A double edged sword, I guess," She said. She closed her eyes for a moment, a little crease appearing between her eyes, before letting out a small sigh. She sunk back in her seat and set her glass back down. "I'm not sure how to explain this so let me know if it doesn't make sense. It was good for me to know, I think, because that opens up my options on what I want from life a little more. I never really thought much of dating when I was younger because I figured I would be better off alone all my life; no relationships, no trust, no pain, you know? I still got the occasional crush but I usually just found logical reasons to not pursue it. At the same time, I… I don't really think I want to be alone all my life. Even though my Papa cheats a lot, there are a lot of happy memories of have of them together. There was a lot of fighting but there were also a lot of good times too. It makes me wonder if the good times are worth the bad times that may or may not come with it." She had stared at her glass this whole time and finally she looked up at him. Her eyes were shining in a mix of fear and vulnerability that was almost horrifically charming on her. He had never seen her look so very breakable before. "Does that make sense?"

"It does," He agreed, and it was clear he meant it. She blinked and watched as he put his thoughts together before speaking. "It's a lot like that when I remember my parents. Their death was so… It was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I still wake up from nightmares where I relive that night over in my mind and I am always left with the what ifs. The only thing that keeps me sane is remembering the times before that; the times when we were a family and we were happy. Thinking of my mother's laugh or my father's smile makes me feel a little less bitter. That's why I can forgive the kid who took them from me; I was raised by good people who said to never hold a grudge. It's different than your situation in a lot of ways but I think it holds the same message for me too."

They just sat there and stared at one another for a moment before Soul stood and smiled. Since they had yet to eat (and he didn't want the conversation to continue on its slightly darker path), he figured they might as well do something else. "Would you like to dance?"

Maka's cheeks turned pink and she fiddled with her hands. "A-Actually… I don't know how to dance," She mumbled nervously.

"But I saw you dance at that club! You looked great!" He said in alarm. He thought back on that little trip and realized that he still owed Kilik a shove into a wall for it.

"Dancing at a club is different than dancing like this! I mean, you don't grind up against someone in a dress or suit like we've got on!" She squeaked indignantly. Soul blushed as he tried to force back the thought of her grinding up on him; it was hard, since it was a sinfully delightful thought.

"I'll lead and show you how, then," He offered, stepping closer and holding his hand back out to her. She seemed to think for a moment before letting her hand fall into his and take his assistance to stand up. He led her to the space between the table and the speaker, lowly droning out some slow classical music. It wasn't his cup of tea but he hadn't been allowed to put together the playlist himself. He set one of her hands on his shoulder, setting the hand of that arm on her hip lightly, while he cupped their other hands together lightly. "Now we just move like this, see?" He asked, starting them off.

Maka was a little shaky at first, nearly stomping on his feet a few times, but she seemed to ease into his pace after a short amount of time. "You're really good at this," She commented happily.

"Well, I was raised in the lap of luxury; learning to dance was sort of a necessity. If you couldn't dance than you were deemed an idiot," He explained with a shrug. She blinked in confusion and alarm briefly before giggling.

"Then I guess I would be a social pariah," She mused lightly. He chuckled lightly at her joke. She let her head fall to his shoulder and his cheeks flushed a bit. "I've still got a lot to learn, huh?"

"I think I'm up to teaching you," Soul said in a soft whisper. She looked at him curiously, her eyes gleaming in the dull light of the city. "I… I know that probably sounded really cheesy and totally uncool just now. I'm sorry about that but I just… Well, I want to make sure that if we decide to see this through we do it right. Well, I mean, if you want to see where this goes… Oh, wow, that sounds really inappropriate, doesn't it? I didn't mean it li-"

He was cut off when Maka leaned up to kiss him; sadly, she got her lip cut by his teeth. She let out a startled yelp and put a hand to her mouth. She could already taste blood in her mouth. "I'm sorry," She said shyly, noticing how startled and worried Soul looked now. Her cheeks turned a faint pink. "You were rambling and I kinda had this urge to shut you up. I know what you meant, and I am interested. If you are too, than I'd like us to try going steady." She said with a bright smile, her hand sliding back onto his shoulder.

"You're just too damn cute," He chuckled lightly at her terminology. Who used the term "going steady" after graduating high school? He leaned down and lightly kissed her, being carefully because of the little knick on her lip. She made a small eager noise in the back of her throat as she leaned into it as well. They decided to ignore the excited noises they heard their friends make in the background (since Soul and Maka were not as oblivious as the others seemed to think they were).

Later on, Blair would deliver a crushing blow to Black*Star's nether region when she was told she'd missed out on seeing Soul and Maka's first kiss.

…

No one knew about the second cell phone he kept on his person at all times. It was an emergency device, really; a crappy little rectangle of black plastic and squishy buttons that lit up when pressed. The screen bore multiple scratches and a small crack in the left corner of the screen. Despite his usual tendencies, he could ignore the imperfections of this device. No one knew about it, after all.

No one, that is, except for his partners Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson.

When he felt it start vibrating on the bedside table just as he woke up that morning he was alarmed. "Hello?" He asked, tone a bit more snappy than intended. He was still waking up and all.

"Kid?" He was relieved when the voice didn't sound particularly distressed.

"Good morning, Liz. What's so important that you couldn't wait until my weekly phone call to discuss?" He asked calmly. She was silent for a touch too long so he decided to take a stab in the dark as to why she called. "If you and Patty wanted to go on another shopping spree using my credit card that is fine but-"

"This is serious," She cut him off. He fell silent now, waiting for her to continue. "I need you to do some digging around, without hinting at it to anyone around you. If your father finds out that I'm not quite sure about everything I don't know how he'll respond; things seem really dicey here without you."

"What are you talking about?" he pressed now, feeling anxious for her. Something that his father wouldn't want them knowing?

"I need you to ask the Albarn's some questions about Maka; specifically, I need to know if she's ever had any excessively violent responses to casual stimuli," She explained calmly. Despite the forced calmness to her tone Kid could hear a slight shake to her voice. She was actually scared of whatever she had stumbled upon. "It's just a strange little thing I picked up on a few times when working with Maka. I may just be crazy but I doubt it. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, of course. I'll do my best to make sure no one figures out what I'm investigating aside from what my father wants me to," He said gently. Liz let out a small breath, clearly put at ease by this.

"I miss you," She said suddenly, before she could stop herself. Her cheeks flushed to life as she realized what she said.

"I miss you too, Liz," He said delicately, a small smile gracing his lips. He stood up from the bed now, deciding he'd take care of that in a second. "I'll be home soon enough, though."

"Okay. See you then," She said tiredly before hanging up. She rested herself against her bed and decided to take a small nap; she'd stayed up and waited until she could make the call.

Kid headed off to get ready for his day of working with Yumi Azusa.

End

Notes:

Awkward first kiss is awkward. But it is also very cute yes please right? :3

Figured it would make more sense to put Chrona with the Thompson sisters because of the following: I am going to ship the lovely crack pairing that is Patty and Chrona (since I think I may have been the one to create it) and it wouldn't make sense to put him with Maka since she's still a rookie. Plus Soul already has Maka so send the other rookie to someone else so that it's all fair. :3

To answer a question asked to me by Techno Skittles; I come up with the intro images by thinking about where I want the chapter to go and listening to a ton of foreign music. Because foreign music is the key to everything with me. :3

Halloween's coming up soon. Do you all think I should do something special for it? Cuz I kind of feel like I should. :T

I have never felt so dead before. I had to work both my jobs back to back this weekend; luckily enough, I got a few days off from both places and had time (between school assignments, of course) to crank this on out. I promise I was not withholding this chapter as a way to try and get more reviews; I just sincerely had very little time for myself.

Next Chapter:

Soul and Maka get sent on their first mission just the two of them; features Soul wearing sexy guy glasses~! Chrona has as close to a bonding moment with the bizarre enigma known as Patty Thompson as possible for the two individuals. Kid finally comes back and we get to see some interaction between Shinigami-Sama and the Albarn's~!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot.

Intro image:

Kami, appearing to be between the ages of fourteen and seventeen, is seen wearing a black leather jumpsuit with red stripes at the ribs of the costume. She has brass knuckles tugged on to her wrists and her hands held up in fists. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail. Yumi and Marie are standing next to her, wearing similar outfits though the stripes on them are yellow or white. Marie has one dagger in each hand and Yumi has a sniper rifle pressed to her hip. Both have their hair tied up in ponytails as well. All three are smirking with wicked glints in their eyes.

Chapter Twelve: Memories of Yesterday (Part One)

It was another three weeks before Maka was given another mission by Shinigami-Sama. In this time, Blair and the other girls were busily fan-girling over the newly developing relationship between charming rookie Maka and cool-guy Soul. When the two were together it was only a matter of seconds before her head would be on his shoulder in a relaxed gesture and his arm would be around her waist in a protective gesture. The two spent their free time between training in Maka's room, sharing casual conversations and playing with little Calanthe; it was to this situation Blair, Liz and Tsubaki were eavesdropping on. The two were laying on their stomachs right next to each other on Maka's bed. "Favorite dessert as a child?" Maka asked cheerfully.

Soul was using a large pink feather at the end of a long plastic stick to trick the little kitten into chasing her own tail. "Probably crème Brule. Since I grew up for a while in high society we were always at fancy dinner parties or restaurant and that was the only perk," He explained. He let out a small snort when little Calanthe did a weird back-flip thing and landed right on her butt, looking around with startled jade eyes. "What about you?"

"Apple pie," She answered, letting her head fall on his shoulder. She giggled lightly as Calanthe, snapping from her daze, pounced at the feather just as Soul lifted it above her reach. "We lived in this small town in Montana when I was just starting middle school. This elderly lady lived next to us and, since her grandchildren never came to visit but I did, she'd always have a fresh baked pie waiting for me. It was the closest thing I ever had to a grandparent growing up."

"I know how that can be. There's this old ammunition man that gives supplies to Shibusen known as Grandpa Steven and when I first came here he took care of me," The young albino agreed with a grin. He rested the feather on Calanthe's head, giving her the chance to bat at it before moving it again. She was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. "Okay, my turn to ask a question. So, what did you think the first time we met?" He asked with a grin and raised eyebrow.

Maka's cheeks flamed to life. "I… I plead the fifth on that one," She said, shifting off of his shoulder and inching a little away. He quirked an eyebrow and dropped the toy to start crawling toward her. "Stop that!" She squeaked, voice going an octave higher than usual.

"What were you going to say? Whatever it is, I doubt that it's all that bad," He said calmly. She looked away and mumbled something, twiddling her fingers together lightly in front of her face. He smirked a bit at this. "I didn't quite catch that. Care to repeat it?"

"I… I thought you were a werewolf or something," She said meekly. He blinked then burst out laughing, falling on his side and pointing at her with one hand. She turned a deep red that rivaled his eyes in vividness. "Stop laughing at me you jerk!"

"It's… It's just so damn funny! You're such a bookworm that it's effecting how you think in the real world!" He howled happily. Her eye twitched and she snatched up one of her books. As she went to deliver a Maka-Chop at full force, he caught her wrist and wrestled the book loose, causing it to clatter to the floor. "Oh, no you don't! I am not going to let you hit me again!" He said while going to try and pin her down.

"Eek! Get off! Get off!" She squealed loudly, trying to squirm away from him. The two ended up just forming a laughing mass and awkwardly flailing limbs that made their three observers release silent squeals.

"What are you doing, sis?" Patty asked innocently as she walked up, causing the three older girls to jump in alarm. She had a small paper in her hands and a fidgeting Chrona with her. She then blinked and had a small pout on her face. "Haven't you always said that peeping on happy couples is only something that lonely, single girls do?" She asked curiously. The older girl flinched at that, a scowl coming to her features.

"Liz doesn't know what she's talking about; Bu-Tan is in a very happy relationship in yet she still can enjoy getting to look in on puppy love," Blair chimed in, tossing a few locks of indigo hair over her shoulder and starting to walk away. She shrugged her shoulders a bit. "Liz and Tsubaki are just big chickie-chickies that are too scared to tell the boys they like that they want them. They'll never be full-fledged women like myah~!"

"You wanna repeat that, Cat Woman?" The younger blonde woman yelped while chasing after her. Tsubaki and Patty watched them go before turning back to one another.

"So why are you here, Patty?" Tsubaki asked her curiously. The other's sky blue spheres lit up and she held up the envelope in her hands.

"Shinigami-Sama asked me to take this to Soul and Maka; they have a mission together! It's to see how well Maka can handle going undercover and creating a distraction while Soul takes out the target!" She announced happily. The darker haired girl blinked a few times in alarm.

"Wait, Shinigami-Sama himself is initiating Maka's next test? I thought Soul was the one who had to decide on that?" Patty shrugged a bit in response.

"He said that we're all taking too long to get her into her exams and has set up a new schedule. Now she'll do Soul's test, then it's me, followed by Black*Star and lastly its Liz and Kid's test. He figured that they'll go last since Kid returns tonight from Japan and wants to give him the chance to work on her form," She explained calmly. Sapphire orbs widened a bit in concern. Normally Shinigami-Sama took his time with getting new agents prepared so there must be something wrong. "He mentioned that we need to know where Maka will be placed soon; there are several different Shibusen locations across just the country that need a few more members and Maka needs to be placed somewhere to help calm down the heads of those sectors. Medusa's been taking out agents one at a time ever since we got Maka here and he fears that she's just trying to find out what base we stationed her at."

"Medusa really wants her revenge, doesn't she?" Tsubaki sighed lightly, glancing at the cracked open door. She had forgotten that Maka might not even get to stay in their group. After all, they didn't have any openings in their squad and there were several different locations that could make better use of her power. But, in the same argument, what would that mean for Maka and Soul's relationship?

Was it possible they had been wrong in pushing Soul to pursue her?

"I guess so," Patty shrugged, glancing sideways at Chrona. He let out a small whimper at the mention of his mother but didn't say or do anything other than that. She then walked over and threw the door open. "Soul, Maka, you have a mission~!" She sing-songed happily.

The two glanced up from their rather awkward position. Soul had Maka pinned down, one hand holding her wrists together, and his legs were pinning hers down. She was still clutching a book in one hand and her shirt had slipped up a bit to reveal her naval. "What's up?" Soul asked, quickly getting up and clearing his throat. Maka mimicked his actions but made sure to also pull her shirt back down the rest of the way.

"Shinigami-Sama says it's time for you to give Maka her test on distraction and going incognito," Patty said while handing them the envelope. She was grinning like usual as he took it, tearing the top open and pulling out the folded sheet. "He said to go over the mission specs and then head out as soon as you're ready. No briefing or anything like that; just focus on meeting up with Hiro to get prepared for your mission."

"I thought I got to choose when she was ready to take the test? I'm in charge of that portion of her training, after all," Soul pointed out while skimming through the notice. It appeared they'd be attending a club scene to catch a man whom participated in transferring sex slaves around the world. Their target would beat the girls into submission using various forms of torture. Revolting and pathetic, to say the least.

"Shinigami-Sama has set up a schedule for the exams now," She said calmly. He looked at her in alarm and she shrugged in response. "I guess he wants to get everything for her wrapped up faster since she still needs to be assigned a squadron."

"Oh," He said lamely, looking back down at the paper. He had forgotten that Maka was going to get placed somewhere else. She had been her these last few months, worming her way into everyone's good graces, and he just assumed she'd get to stay. She got along well with everyone and helped add a special something to the group dynamic that he hadn't really thought was missing. Hell, even now it wasn't sure what it was exactly but he liked it.

The thought of her leaving (specifically her leaving him) made that very sensitive trigger inside him slacken a little bit. His parents' deaths had left Soul a bit unstable and, considering he and Wesley were separated for a short amount of time after coming to Shibusen, he had come to recognize he had some abandonment issues. He didn't ask about talking to one of the many therapists offered through Shibusen since being a nutcase wasn't cool as well as thinking he could manage it by himself. He glanced at Maka, who was peering over his shoulder with interest to try and read the paper. "Thanks, Patty," He said quickly, folding the paper back up before Maka could read it. He ignored the little noise of disagreement she made. "Let Shinigami-Sama know that we'll take care of it."

"Excellent! Well, see you guys later~! I need to go get my room in order for when Kid gets home; it'll be so great to see him freak out!" She laughed while leading Chrona away with her. The walk down the hall was filled with the sounds of Patty's giggles while the other's dark eyes were fixed on her.

She was always so happy, he couldn't understand it and he wasn't sure how to respond to it. Chrona himself was not well educated in how to handle basic stimuli that must normal individuals could handle with the greatest of ease. Ragnarok, always festering in the dark regions of Chrona's mind, was always declaring that violence would solve all their problems. "Why are you so happy?" He blurted out as the question ran through his mind again.

She stopped in her steps and turned to him, mouth turned downward in a confused little frown. "What do you mean?"

"W-Well… You never st-stop sm-sm-smiling and h-humming… It's weird and I don't know how to handle it," He mumbled lightly. She stared at him for a minute before slapping him right across the face and laughing at his mortified expression. His hand clamped down on his now stinging cheek while he tried his best to resist the urge of releasing Ragnarok, who was clawing at the soft spots in Chrona's perseverance.

"You're really dumb!" She announced merrily. She then stepped closer again and titled her head at him. "I smile and giggle because I'm not specifically happy or sad. I mean, I'm sort of indifferent at times but that doesn't mean I need to appear that way."

"What?" He asked anxiously, trying to keep the hysteria bubbling up inside from showing too much.

"I don't want people to think that I'm not approachable, therefore I keep on smiling. It's one of the ways that helps people know that I'm really nice once you get to know me!" She cheered happily. Chrona blinked and stared at her for a moment.

Such courage and self-esteem was not normal for him to be shown. His mother ruled with an iron fist using fear as a motivator; with the exception of a select few, all her subordinates obeyed her because of the stated emotion. Ragnarok could take over Chrona's body and take down enemies because of Chrona's own lack of faith in himself, to some degree. Although he didn't exactly realize it at that moment, he had to admire Patty. After all, not many people would have the courage to punch someone, call them stupid, and then explain something that made logical sense to a normal human bring.

Too bad Chrona hadn't added all those things up yet, and was far from normal.

"B-But isn't i-it considered m-mean to hit o-other p-pe-people?" He asked nervously. Patty blinked again before grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into the nearest wall. She was scowling and looked less like a girl and more like an enraged wildebeest.

"You tryin' to say I'm not nice? Huh?" She snapped angrily. Ragnarok was howling inside and Chrona was trying to hard not to waver. If he wavered and let his other side have his way than their plans would be ruined. He needed to get close to Maka, close to their group, and see what he could learn about her triggers. They were going to need that information once he was able to return to Medusa; with an either willing or unwilling Maka Albarn. Then just as quickly as she snapped, the petite blonde released him and laughed lightly. "You're so much fun to tease and trick, Chrona~!" She laughed happily, stepping back a few paces and holding her sides.

The lavender haired male could only watch her with watery eyes and a shaking figure.

…

Maka couldn't help but glance at Soul as they boarded the plane. He had caught her a few times but hadn't mentioned it because he was interested in what she found so fascinating. Of course, Soul did realize he was a handsome young gent (to say the least, his ego declared brazenly) and that Maka was his girlfriend, but she normally didn't glance at him like that. Once they were settled into their seats, she held up a book as if she was reading but he knew her eyes were on him. _'How did she pass Tsubaki's stealth test?'_ He thought, sincerely baffled by this, but decided it best to be direct with her. "Why do you keep acting like you aren't staring at me when we both know that you are?"

She blushed and shoved her face into a book a bit more, which only made him smirk. He reached over and easily enough plucked the literature from her hands. She made a small noise, going to grasp it back, but he closed it and held it farther than she could reach. "Give it back, Soul!" She protested loudly, a touch of whining in her voice.

"Answer my question and I will," He said simply, waggling the book a little bit like one would wave a treat before a dog. She crossed her arms and grumbled something under her breath, looking away from him. "Repeat that just a touch louder now, darling." He said with a bit of a teasing tone.

"The glasses… They look good on you," She grumbled just loud enough for him to hear. He stares at her for a moment before he starts laughing. Her head turns to him, her cheeks flush brighter and her pigtails stand up like twin antennae. "What?"

"I know you've gone on dates with geeks but I never thought you'd have a thing for it!" He laughed while holding his sides, her book falling from his grasp and landing on the floor. A few pages get bent but she's too busy trying to shut him up.

After all, if they only have a little bit of time left together, Soul wanted to make sure it counted for something.

…

Liz and Patty had greeted Kid with choking hugs and eager promises to try to be a bit more tolerable in the future. Although he knew it's an empty promise (because they made it every time he returned from an optional solo mission) it was still nice to hear the words uttered by them. And then, he felt it time for him to introduce the shackled figures loitering behind him. "Liz, Patty, allow me to introduce you to Spirit and Kami Albarn," He said, nodding his head toward them.

Their hands and ankles are bounds with chains, which extended to leashes settled in the young man's hands. Both were wearing the grey uniform jumper assigned to Shibusen's live captives; a strange contrast to the elaborate outfits they wore in the old pictures of before they left Shibusen. Spirit looked around meekly, clearly unsettled by everything, while Kami stared ahead with emotionless eyes. "Wow… It's pretty clear where Maka gets her looks from, huh?" Patty asked aloud.

This sparked an interesting reaction from the two adults.

"Maka's here?" Spirit barely managed out before Kami tried to lunge forward at the younger woman. Kid yanked her chain hard while Patty took a patient step back. Kami stumbled back, nearly losing her footing, before righting herself and snarling like a malcontent beast at the grinning girl. "Of course they brought her here; this is where the top agents are kept and where the security is the highest. It only makes sense to put what is viewed as a valuable asset in the top safe."

"Shut up, Spirit!" Kami snarled lowly, piercing her husband with a harsh glare. He made a small noise in alarm but seemed to purse his lips. She then turned her fiery gaze toward Kid, whom was watching the pair with poorly masked interest. "Get a move on, boy! I have a few choice words to spare to your Daddy." She laughed a bit at the last few words, lips twisting up in a sinister grin.

"Very well, then," Kid answered calmly while heading off. The two followed him (since they had little say in the matter) while the Thompson sisters' watched them go. "Liz, I want you to start shifting through the current missions and pick one that should be acceptable for Maka to perform with us. My father has made it clear that her tests are to be completed post-haste so that her position can be decided and her squadron assignment can be issued out. He wants her settled into her new location within two to three weeks."

"Understood," Liz nodded before she and Patty turned to head off. Just three steps away and they could hear Kami starting up a slew of furious questions and accusations directed at Kid and the rest of Shibusen at this little leak of information. "Sheesh. Talk about a bitter old bitch." She scoffed flatly. Patty made a small noise of agreement in the back of her throat.

"Would you mind silencing yourself, please?" Kid asked curtly, once he knew that his two usual teammates were out of earshot. This causes the blonde woman to stop dead in her tracks, a look of pure indignation clear on her face, and forced the teen himself to pause. "You are giving me a headache. You prattle on about how Shibusen had no right to take our daughter from you when you were the ones running about like idiots. You knew that there were many people out to get revenge on the pair of you in yet you let your bitterness over whatever you think my father had done blind you. If you had stayed with Shibusen all this time I can assure you that your daughter would be a top-notch agent, your enemies would be dead, and all your friends would still be alive."

"Some of our teammates are dead?" Spirit asked breathlessly, horror reflecting in his eyes. Kid turned and looked at them. He pulled out a notebook, flipped it open and stopped on a page. Kid examined it before glancing up at them.

"First incident: Agatha Golden; Killed by Medusa's agent Mizune while trying to inform Kami Albarn that the daycare she was taking her three-year-old daughter to was run by a spy for Medusa. Her jugular was slit and her body was ditched in an alley. Two days later, you relocated to another state. Second incident: Tezca Tlipoca; Decapitated by Arachne's agent Giriko while pretending to be a mascot for an amusement park you took your daughter to for her eighth birthday. After you heard about there being a serious attack there, you packed up and relocated again," He paused, watching as the two twitched and made noises in response.

"Mama Agatha and Tezca… They were both taken out," Spirit stumbled out with a shuddering breathe. He remembered being raised by Agatha and Steven Golden after his father left and his mother died of illness. And Tezca had been an odd one but he'd always been nice. He was a great jokester but was also a serious threat on the battlefield. On top of that, Tezca had been one of Spirit's closest friend and most trusted team member.

"Third incident: Mira Nygus; Was brutally attacked by Arachne's agent Giriko when applying for a job as a school nurse at the middle school the Albarn's daughter was attending at the start of her seventh grade year. A week later you relocated again. Nygus has been in a coma ever since,"

"Oh, Nygus," Kami uttered softly, eyes widening a bit. Kami had helped train Nygus herself, her mind flashing back to the grinning face of the cherubic child that had followed her like a duckling. Nygus had been a quick study with exceptional skill in both close combat and tending to injured allies. Kami couldn't recount how many times that girl's quick-wits and medical knowledge had saved her from greeting the grinning skull of the reaper's face.

"Fourth incident: Justin Law; Killed by Medusa's agent Free shortly after we took Maka into our custody. He called you to alert you to her being missing and, right after the call, had his heart ripped from his still beating chest. Fifth incident; Marie Mjolnir and her son; Have been missing since they were sent to meet up with Yumi in Japan and talk to you about everything. Bodies have not been discovered, but Medusa's agent Eruka had been reported to be seen in the same area as where we lost track of them. It is assumed they are dead at this point," Kid shut his note book at this and Kami released a strange sob-like sound.

"Justin wasn't an agent anymore, though! He retired through the system!" She declared frantically. He had told them so and shown them the paperwork after reuniting with him!

"Yes, but he was still a member at one point and his services were tended to by Shibusen," He explained, remaining calm. Kami was breathing hard while Spirit was covering his face with his hands.

"He was on your side but, having been on our side in the past, he was killed for the information he had. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that, if your target is missing, one of the other groups wanting her took her. Once Free got his hands on that little knowledge, Justin was not useful but was also not a threat; a sitting duck that Free most likely killed just for the sake of killing him."

"And Marie! Marie was one of the top agents! She could never be taken down so easily!" Kami was more confident, sounding more enraged with this argument. She grew up with Marie and had been best friends with her practically her whole life!

"Yes, but she had her son with her," Kid deadpanned. Kami's face fell as the gears started to finally turn in her head. Marie was a mother now and Kami knew what that meant. "We fear she may have been forced to surrender to assure her son would remain unharmed. Though we doubt that they are alive, we still hope that at least he may return to us in one piece." He turned away from them and let out a small sigh. "Let's hurry up and get to the main conference room. My father is awaiting our return."

The rest of the walk was silent, much to Kid's relief. Apparently the pair had sobered up at his words.

Stein and Shinigami-Sama were both waiting in the main conference room, the air inside tense and awkward. There was a folder tucked safely under Stein's arm. Kid stopped a few steps from his father and nodded his head at both men. Stein smirked at Kami and Spirit, while the other male looked at him with sympathetic blue eyes. "Stein, I'm so sorry," He said shakily. The other raised an eyebrow at him, face clear with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He asked calmly, blowing out a puff of smoke. The red haired male tilted his head a bit, now confused as well.

"What are you-? I'm talking about the disappearance of Marie and your s-"

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Shinigami-Sama cut in, voice harder and calmer than usual. All four individuals turned to him, though Stein stored what little information Spirit had given him into the back of his mind for later. "Now, let us discuss the matter of your daughter's well being. She's been doing very well here; excelling in everything and passing the tests we've given her. Once she's done, she'll make a magnificent agent. I don't understand, however, why you lot are so upset by that."

"We're upset because you turned our daughter into a ticking time-bomb of violence behind our backs!" Kami screamed angrily.

"What is she talking about, Father?" Kid asked wearily, gaze shifting to his father. Shinigami-Sama sighed lightly and turned away, his back facing them all.

"Let us start from the beginning, why don't we? It'd be easier to assure that any and all questions you may have can be answered, Kiddo," He said in that same tone. Hearing his affectionate pet name of 'Kiddo' uttered in such a vacant voice made the young boy shuttered. "Go ahead, Kami. Tell us your story." He said and the addressed made a growling noise.

"Certainly. It'd be my pleasure to let your son know what a tyrannical beast you are," She hissed lowly. She then shifted her eyes so they locked with the bright gold of the other.

…

They had just narrowly survived getting beaten for stealing a few loaves of bread when they met him. At the time they were only the age of fourteen and neither of them was one hundred percent sure what to make of the young man, appearing to be about their age, standing under the streetlamp of the abandoned street, wiping his hands with a small towel. It was the smudges of red on his fingers that caused her to go forward. "What are you doing?" She barked out through a mouthful of bread crumbs.

He twitched and turned, large sapphire orbs wide and transfixed on her. He dropped the towel and her eyes widened. That was most certainly blood on that scrap of fabric. "Who are you?" He asked quickly, pulling out a small switchblade and pointing it at her. She took a nervous step back while her friend grappled for a weapon from the ground and charged forward.

They stood there, silent, transfixed on one another; a suit clad young man with a blade against two scraggly street girls wearing mud-caked scraps that posed as dresses with a plank of wood.

Slowly, he lowered his blade and raised an eyebrow at them. "Any chance you'll stay quiet about this?" He asked, trying to be diplomatic. Hs mistake, however, was not recognizing that these two girls were sinister manipulators.

"Only if you agree to feed us and shelter us for a night," She said quickly. Her friend glanced at her, clearly distraught by this plan, but the boy put the blade back in its place and then into his pocket again. He nodded and started to walk away. She grinned at her friend, tossed the plank of wood aside, grabbed her wrist and chased after him eagerly.

It was a long walk before they entered a ritzy hotel, took the elevator to the penthouse suite, and entered the room. "I'll call for room service and have some fresh clothes brought up for you. In the meantime, you two can use the shower to get clean," He said, indicating the door on the left closest to the door of the room. She nodded and led her friend into the room, grinning impishly to herself.

They tossed their tattered clothes into the trash can and did a first run under the shower each to get rid of the primary levels of dirt. It was then they slipped in together and started to scrub themselves clean. "Kami, this is a bad idea," The other girl spoke up, licking her chapped lips lightly out of anxiety. She raised an eyebrow while rinsing the frothy shampoo from her hair. "We don't know what this guy is capable of but he was clearly up to no good before we came along. He may try to kill us!"

"We've survived through worse," She snorted lightly, smiling at the dusty blonde locks that now stuck to her shoulder. She had almost forgotten what color her hair actually was beneath all the layers of dirt, filth, sweat and blood. "Besides, I'll just sleep with him if we need to give him a reason to not kill us."

"Kami!" Yumi squeaked loudly, face flushed and inky eyes growing to the size of dinner plates. She laughed at the other's mortification while shifting her, guiding her by her shoulders, and placed her under the hot water's spray to rinse the soap from her own hair. "This isn't a joke!" She argued while scrubbing at her hair with frantic fingers, trying to rinse out the shampoo faster. The other watched her with a calm smile as she rubbed some conditioner into her hair next.

"Oh, come off it, Yumi," She laughed lightly, switching positions with the other girl once she was done. She was rinsing out the conditioner as the smaller framed girl out some in her own hair. "We'll get to eat and get some clean clothes out of this. Plus, we know how to take him out if he tries to attack us. We've done it before plenty of times."

They both stayed silent for a little while, remembering the times they had been forced to kill in order to thrive. It was never pretty to think back on but it was the way things were. Pedophiles and alcoholics had tried many times over the years to hurt them, but they always came up on top. They felt lucky at the end of these times, when strangers tried to soil them; after all, no one really suspects two homeless young girls to be capable of murder.

"Hopefully things will end fine for us, then," Yumi said with a morose little laugh. Kami held her tongue and they finished their shower in silence. Afterwards, they wrapped themselves up in fluffy white towels that felt incredible on their now pinkened flesh. Kami went out first, surprised to find three boxes of pizza and two dresses tossed on the large bed. The young man was staring out the window at the flickering lights of the city. She crept over, snatched up the dresses, and handed one to Yumi. The dresses were basic cotton that reached their knees. Yumi's dress was a light blue and Kami's a light yellow.

"Okay, what kind of pizza did you order?" Kami asked, jostling him from his thoughts and flicking open one of the lids. She blinked then shrugged. "I guess plain old cheese will have to do." She said while tearing out two of the bigger slices. She handed the bigger one to Yumi before the two sat on the edge of the bed and tore into their food. He was surprised that they had slightly better manners than to just slurp and gulp; they ate the pizza as politely as one could eat said dish. She caught his bewildered look, jade orbs glinting, before she snorted and swallowed hard. "We may not have homes or families but we do have common sense."

"I see," He said calmly, walking over and plucking out a slice for himself. He nibbled the end of it before glancing back at them. "Would names be another little upgrade you have over most of the homeless teenagers I've come across before?"

She stared at him for a moment before extending her free hand to him. "Kami," She said simply. He chuckled a bit at this and shook it.

"I'm Spirit Albarn," He said calmly. Yumi remained silent, mouth still contently working on the food, while watching the two. She swallowed her food as well as a sigh; it appeared it had finally happened, much to her annoyance.

Kami had developed her first crush on a stranger playing the role of their savior.

End

Notes:

Time to start in on the chronicles of Spirit and Kami times with Shibusen! I hope you're all looking forward to it because I kinda am. You're all going to see how everything went down (at least as far as Kami's concerned). I'm going to try to focus mostly on their first joining and that last mission where Kami kinda stabbed Yumi in the back since I want to get back to the main plot; developing the relationships of the older generation would take up a lot of time, after all. I believe we all agree that we love them, but we're a touch more interested in the younger generation. ;D

Have another poll uploaded on my account. Since I'm so damn indecisive I need you lot to help me reach a final decision in regards to one of my upcoming stories. Also, my friend has made her own account and we've uploaded our Nuzlocke run on her account. Look up ApeEscape46679 and you'll find it; it's her only story at current.

Next Chapter:

Kami's flashback comes to an end and new revelations cause even more discourse between she and Shibusen than before. We get to have a little view of what's going on between Soul and Maka on their mission; things will get a little steamy, to say the least. Wesley Evans decides to come discuss Maka Albarn's placement with Shinigami-Sama in person.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot.

Intro image:

A young Maka is seen sitting in a pink and white plaid ruffled dress, apparently in a backyard of sorts. Her hair is tied up in matching ribbons, her usual pigtails, and a bright smile is on her lips. She has a chocolate cupcake in her hands with yellow frosting and rainbow sprinkles on it. She's sitting in her mother's lap. Kami is wearing a light blue sundress and a straw sun hat, her hair hanging down and loose. One of her arms is wrapped around her daughter and she has a small smile on her lips. In the other hand she holds a large glass of lemonade with a tiny umbrella in it. Spirit is seen in the background, fighting an out of control garden hose.

Chapter Thirteen: Memories of Yesterday (Part Two)

Kami had never felt so well-rested before. She and Yumi had cuddled up in the large bed of the pent house suite while Spirit had been forced to get a cot. She grinned at her dark haired comrade while she rubbed one eye with the heel of her hands. Spirit was putting on a tie and glanced at them, brow raised at them curiously. "So what did your victim do to piss you off so bad last night?" Kami asked down right with a grin. Spirit's eyes widened and Yumi made an alarmed squeak. "That was blood on you last night; I know the difference."

"I… I am not obligated to answer that," Spirit said quickly, turning away and heading toward his suitcase. He looked through it before pulling out a small pistol and checking it, making sure it was full of bullets. Yumi grasped at Kami's arms, eyes widened and filled with fear. The blonde haired woman growled lowly, starting to get up and trying to yank Yumi free of her grasp. "However, if you'd like, I can call my boss and see about letting you two have a chat with him yourselves."

"What are you insinuating?" Kami asked suspiciously, watching him with sharp eyes. He chuckles and slipped the gun into his jacket (in a pocket hidden within the jacket, she assumed). He then returned his hand with a cell phone, hit a number, and offered it to her.

"You can ask him yourself," He said cheerily. She took the phone and listened to it ringing, waiting for the response. She was half anticipating a deep, Italian accent like the one Marlon Brando had in The Godfather. She remembered seeing it once in a bar with televisions after she and Yumi had successfully gotten some money pick pocketing at the park. The movie had been incredible and she could already hear the lazy drawl that would greet her with a sharp question about whatever Spirit had done that night.

"Hello, hello~! How are you doing, Spiritie-Kins?" It sounded like Jim Carey after sucking on a tank of helium for a few hours, as well as Kami could explain. She blinked a few times and stared at Spirit in horror while he merely grinned at her. He nodded his head and she cleared her throat.

"Actually, my name is Kami. I caught your buddy Spiritie-Kins with literal blood on his hands last night," She said flatly. The red haired male paled when he heard her use the pet name while Yumi was starting to rummage through the drawers in the bedside table. She was most likely looking for a weapon or something to use as defense in case Spirit tried to hurt them.

"Oh, I see," The voice said calmly. It was even stranger to her now since his voice and a serious undertone simply did not match well. "So, are you interested in joining the organization then? We'll make sure to get you all the proper training and accomidations necessary!" He asked in that usual chipper tone again.

"Wait, what?" Kami squeaked loudly, hand on the phone tightening.

"Allow me to explain a little better," The voice said casually, "since clearly Spiritie-Kins hasn't really. My name is Shinigami-Sama and I am in charge of a group known as Shibusen. You see, there are many wicked organizations in the world so we work with the government to bring them down. We are assassins that work at taking out bad people or worming information about big schemes out of people. You interested?"

"So basically we'd be killing and torturing scum bags?" She asked while looking back at Yumi. The other perked up curiously at her statement and crawled over, wanting to try to hear what was being said. "As long as we get shelter and food we'll go with it."

"Excellent~! I'll Spiritie-Kins to bring you back with him so we can get you started in~! Oh, and hand the phone to him, please, if you wouldn't mind~! " He announced happily. She let out a small noise and handed it over. The two spoke (most of which Spirit was cringing and saying "Yes, sir," over and over) and, upon hanging up, looked at them both with a serious expression.

"We should get headed out," He said calmly, grabbing his suitcase and heading to the door. Kami scrambled up, Yumi close on her heels, and caught up to him eagerly. The inky haired female almost rammed into her but caught herself, thankfully without falling back. "I'll call ahead to my other teammate, Marie, and see about getting you guys some better clothes prepared before we reach the base."

"Thanks," Kami said with a large grin on her lips. He chuckled lightly and shook his head at her. He wasn't used to a girl responding to the idea of an assassin with such excitement. Yumi's response of nervousness was much more typical. He just assumed that she was going along with him because Kami had agreed to everything.

With this in mind, he wasn't surprised that the flight to Nevada and the five hour drive to the base were so tense. Yumi refused to speak while Kami had asked him question after question about this and that, watching him with avid curiosity as he tried to get his answers together. The drive was worse because the girls had a fight at a convenience store while getting snacks. They had run to the ladies room to freshen up and then, upon exiting, Yumi was rather flushed and Kami wore a worried scowl.

Now, walking toward the entrance of the Shibusen agency in the city, he glanced back to see that Kami was also looking back, watching Yumi. The other girl was holding herself tightly, hands resting on her hips, as she looked about wildly like a caged beast. Specifically she was staring up at ceiling made of dirt and reinforced steel. _'She must be afraid of being buried alive or something like that,'_ Spirit thought to himself. He wasn't surprised to find Marie and Stein waiting for him in the lobby of the building. Marie was smiling widely at him from her position latched onto one of Stein's arms. The other looked a touch bored despite the attractive, bubbly blonde attached to his limb. "Hey, you two." He greeted with a small smile.

"How'd it go?" Stein asked while Marie released him and walked around Spirit. While the two started chatting about the mission she approached Yumi and Kami, smile still in place.

"I'm Marie Mjolnir," She said while offering her hand to them. Kami took it and smiled happily.

"I'm Kami and this is Yumi," She said merrily, indicating the other. Golden eyes shifted to the still anxious woman before walking over and setting her hands on her shoulders. Yumi flinched while Marie set her forehead to Yumi's, smiled and closed her eyes. She started mumbling too softly for Kami to heard but she watched in surprise as Yumi's form started to relax and her breathing leveled out.

"Marie's at it again already, eh?" Stein asked calmly, walking up behind the jade orbed woman and nearly giving her a heart attack. She turned sharply and looked at him, then back at the pair.

"What exactly is it she's doing?" She asked curiously with an eyebrow raised. Stein chuckles lightly and shoved his hands into the pockets of the white lab coat he wore.

"Marie has this strange ability in which she can calm a person down with the simplest of gestures and words," He explained casually. When Kami looked at him as if he was crazy he made a small grunting noise and shrugged. "I don't really understand it myself but I do know that it works, as you can clearly see."

The young woman turned to find that Yumi was more relaxed and had a faint blush on her cheeks. Marie had holding both her hands in her own. "Thank you… Marie, was it?" Yumi asked shyly.

"Don't worry about it, Yumi! Since we'll be working together from now on it only makes sense that I try to help you out!" She laughed happily, head tilted to the side slightly. Kami bit the inside of her cheek and fought back the bitter taste of jealousy crawling up her throat. Marie turned back to her now and grinned, keeping hold of one of Yumi's hands and taking one of Kami's. "I'll show you two to your rooms so you can get cleaned up and changed before we go see Shinigami-Sama. Follow me!" Marie grinned leading them to a nearby corridor.

"Marie," Stein said suddenly, causing her to pause and look over her shoulder at him. Her smile faltered when he pointed toward the corridor on the other side of the lobby. "The rooms are over there."

"Oh, right! I always forget where everything is in this place!" She laughed nervously, leading the other girls along. The two men watched them go before, after exchanging brief glances, decided that it was probably better if they followed them to assure that they didn't get lost again.

Marie spent most of the time to the rooms and Shinigami-Sama's conference room asking the girls questions and getting to know them. Despite the jealousy she'd felt, Kami decided that she liked the other woman. She was polite, sweet and cheery, which was a nice change-up since until this point she'd mostly interacted with cold or depressed individuals. Stein said nothing while Spirit did occasionally try to jump in with slightly more perverse questions; he would be quickly cut off and shut up for a good amount of time by a snarky remark from Kami. After Kami changed into a pair of snug blue jeans and a magenta cut-away shirt and Yumi into a long sleeved black top with matching black slacks, the five headed out under Stein's lead to Shinigami-Sama's conference room. "He's sorta gloomy, isn't he?" Kami whispered to Yumi and Marie.

"Something about him just seems a little weird to me," The darker haired woman admitted quietly. Marie looked between them before giggling lightly.

"Stein's a nice guy, once you get to know him," She said, looking at his back. Her eyes started to shine with an emotion that Kami realized was innocent adoration. "He's a brilliant guy and an incredible fighter. He has his little quirks about him but he can be really sweet sometimes."

"And Marie knows that best, since Stein's got her wrapped around his little finger," Sprit said, leaning in over Kami's shoulder and grinning.

"But of co- Ah! Spirit Albarn you are the worst! (1)" She squeaked, face flaming to life as she pushed his grinning face back a bit. He was laughing as he jogged around the girls, aiming to catch up with the other man.

"Hey, Stein, you'll never believe what Marie just said about you!" He called happily. Marie let out another loud squeal before rushing after him, trying to clamp a hand over his mouth. Stein stared at them both as if they were complete idiots (since, obviously, they sorta were).

"This is certainly going to be an interesting place of employment," Yumi said with a small sigh, watching their teammates a few feet ahead of them. Kami blinked, looked at the others, then back at her friend.

"Yumi, look, I wanted to apologize for agreeing to this without really talking to you about it first," She said nervously. She had never been very good at apologizing since she normally didn't want to. Apologizing would be admitting she knew she did something wrong and homeless kids on the street just could not be caught doing that if they wanted to leave longer than a few days. In this instance, however, since it was Yumi she had wronged, she felt it was a necessity. The other girl held up a hand and gave her a small smile.

"It's okay, Kami; I understand why you did what you did," She giggled lightly, shaking her head when she saw Spirit fall over with Marie on top of him. Stein pulled a scalpel from seemingly nowhere, holding it with an annoyed look on his face while Spirit stared yelping out frantic apologies, crawling out from under Marie. "We'll probably live longer in this field than staying on the streets as long as we make sure to keep ourselves focused on what we're doing."

"That's a good point. And with our street smarts that shouldn't be too hard," She agreed lightly. She started laughing when Spirit took off running, screaming, while Marie latched onto Stein's arm and worked her magic on calming her down. "Hell, we'll probably be the best damn agents this place has seen."

"Very true," Yumi laughed lightly.

And that day, after a brief talk with Shinigami-Sama, the two started their training as official agents of Shibusen.

XxX

Kami had not wanted to take this mission in the least. Only a month ago, her daughter had been born premature and she was not doing well. Spirit had tried to make her feel better, as had the others, but nothing was working. She stood there, hand resting on the side of the glass incubator her daughter was in, listening to the beeping of the machines reminding her that her daughter was not yet dead. _'That's right; she's my daughter so she'll definitely be okay,'_ She thought sternly, trying her best to reassure herself.

She nearly jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. It was Blair.

"Oh, Kami, your daughter is so beautiful!" She said in a happy little whisper. Kami flashed her a big smile before looking back down.

"Thank you. Her name is Maka," She said gently. She reached down and gently stroked the pale cheek of her young child.

"It's a lovely name," Blair hummed lightly. Kami nodded and sighed, pulling her hand back and looking at her friend.

"Blair, can I ask you a favor?" She asked gently.

"Anything, Kami," She said warmly.

"I have to go on a mission to Russia with Yumi," She said while clearing her throat. She turned her gaze back to Maka and took a big gulp of air. "While I'm gone, please make sure Maka is well taken care of. I know Spirit will watch out for her but I'd like the second set of eyes just in case he gets sent on a mission and I heard you've taken a few weeks off to help organize the books."

"Yeah, sorta," Blair said nervously. She pushed her index fingers together while looking away sheepishly. "Bu-Tan's never been good with paperwork but Marie asked for help and I couldn't say no. Bu-Tan wants to be helpful nyah." She sighed at the end of her words.

"Are you sure you don't mind then?" Kami asked worriedly, eyes shifting to a more forest green hue in the light. The other girl nodded eagerly, eyes alive with joy and excitement.

"Of course! This is Bu-Tan's lil' sister, after all; I gotta watch out for her!" She beamed happily, pounding her chest with on hand proudly. Kami smiled, giving the other woman a hug, before turning her attention to her young daughter. She kissed two of her fingers and gently placed them against the infant's forehead.

"Mama won't be gone and you'll get better soon," She said sweetly before heading out. Blair watched her go then looked at the small child sadly.

"Big Sissy Bu-Tan will do her best to keep you safe forever and ever," She said in a soft whisper, her resolve taking shape at that instance.

After that, Kami left for her mission and it was going pretty well. Yumi had a way of helping her to feel better and getting her mind away from her troubles. This time, it was by showing the other woman a pretty little silver band on her ring finger with a pink diamond in the center. "Yumi, is that..?" She asked, eyes widening and lips turning up in a huge, goofy grin.

"It's a promise ring, actually," The darker haired woman said with a nervous giggle. She looked at the little ring with a bemused frown on her features, head cocking to the side a little to look at it at a different angle. "So Hideki and I have been talking about settling down."

"What? That's fantastic!" Kami gushed excitedly, taking the other woman's hands in her own. Yumi's dark eyes softened and lit up at the giddiness coming off her friend.

"Yeah, I'm actually kind of excited about it. The thought of getting married and having children… It has a nice ring to it," She said with a faint blush. Kami grinned even wider, embracing her. "If I get married, though, I'm going to need you as my matriarch of honor or else I might just go crazy."

"But of course!" Kami laughed happily, leaving one arm draped over her friend's shoulder as they headed out of the airport. They were going to have to part ways soon enough so that Yumi could get to her spot and Kami could get started on leading their target along. "Oh, Yumi, I can't wait! You'll make such a beautiful bride!"

"Thank you, Kami," She said merrily. After they made sure their watches were synchronized and their headsets were working, they parted way. It wasn't until after the mission, as Yumi was finishing clean-up and Kami was in a cab heading to check-in their hotel before picking Yumi back up, that she pulled out her cell phone.

She dialed Spirit, hoping to check on Maka's progress. "Kami?" He asked in a slightly hoarse voice. She blinked, panic gripping at her heart and squeezing for all it was worth. Had he been crying? Was it possible that her little girl was… Gone?

"Spirit, what's wrong?" She asked frantically, both hands coming up to grasp the phone. Maka couldn't have died! Maka was her daughter; her daughter was going to be a little fire cracker like her Mama!

"Kami, Shibusen… They tested a drug on Maka… She's alive but… But," He stammered out and his voice cracked. The grip on her heart slackened slightly at the realization her daughter was alive but again choked her as she processed the rest of it. Had the drug blinded her, or forced an amputation?

"Spit it out!" She cried out frantically. Her voice was shaky, shifting between octaves on those three lone words. She was shaking and tears were starting to pool in her eyes.

"It was a drug to turn her into the perfect soldier," Spirit whispered so softly she almost missed it. She heard his swallow before continuing. "The drug has a terrible side effect, though; it makes the individual lose their minds and become a blood thirsty killer." She was silent as she thought this over, a fog of pure wrath clouding her judgment.

"Spirit, when Maka's taken off those machines pack our things and meet me in Seattle," She said slowly, voice completely devoid of emotion. On the other end of the line he flinched in fear at this tone. He had never heard her speak like this before. "I'm going to handle things here and Russia before heading out there myself. I'll meet you there shortly." With that, she hung up.

Staring out the window, fury burning in her eyes, Kami called the city's police department and told them all about what Yumi had done and where to find her.

XxX

"Do you understand now, you brat?" Kami sneered at Kid, who stared at her with wide eyes. All eyes shifted to Shinigami-Sama, whom had remained a silent figure the entire story through. "Your father wanted my daughter back to make her his ultimate weapon! You mean to turn her in your little vicious lap dog!"

He approached her now and reached out with one hand. He bonked it on her head lightly, causing the ashy haired woman to freeze in confusion. "You are wrong," Shinigami-Sama said in a sympathetic tone she didn't quite like. He pitied her! "We brought Maka here to protect her from Medusa and Arachne, as well as trying to find a way to reverse this."

"Liar!" She screamed, throwing her head back. She glared at him but the anger there was wavering, giving way to a shred of hope; hope that he was telling the truth.

"Kami, I cannot image what you must have felt all those years ago when Spirit said what he said," He continued in that subdued tone, "but I can understand why you have reacted the way you have. If something like that happened to my Kiddo, well… I would not be much better than a vindictive ball of hatred myself." He seemed to glance toward his son, who jolted up at the mention of his name, before he turned back to her. "However, Shibusen did not go against your wishes in what occurred. Although her research was not an approved method by the rest of us and she practiced it in secret, Medusa did have a signature before she injected the Black Blood into Maka."

"What?" Kami whispered, eyes widening. Someone had forged her or Spirit's signatures? Only Medusa would want that!

"I was there," Stein said, stepping a little closer to her. He pulled out the folder, flipped it open and showed it to her. It was a document giving permission to a Doctor Medusa Gorgon to inject an experimental drug into young Maka Albarn. It was signed by the child's own father, Spirit Albarn. "Medusa said she had an experimental drug in the works that could grow portions of an individual's organs lost due to internal injuries upon injection. Spirit was desperate for any hope at saving your daughter's life and signed the papers without a second thought or a second opinion."

"Spirit," Slowly, powder blue was forced to meet with vivid green. There was guilt shimmering in his eyes and she sucked in a harsh breath, stomach twisting into knots. "You… You lied to me?"

"Kami, please, I just… I didn't… I wanted Maka to be better! I wanted our little angel to live!" He pressed out frantically. He could tell she was devastated but he also knew that she would be livid in a matter of seconds. "I thought it was her on-!" He was cut off when she lurched forward, head butting him in the face. They toppled over, unable to move their bodies very well because of the binds set upon them, and she tried to hit him again anyway.

Stein and Kid quickly pulled them apart while Kami let out an animalistic roar. "You bastard! You lied to me and look what happened! Look what I did to our friends! Look what I did to Yumi, and Marie and Marie's poor innocent child!" She screamed, tears streaming from her eyes. The grey haired male holding her back perked up at these words while Shinigami-Sama sent for more guards to come and take the Albarn's away. "They are dead or worse and all they were trying to do was help us! All these years you've never cared about Maka or I!"

"Kami, please, I'm sorry," Spirit choked out, sitting up while tears threatened to fall. Just by looking at the blood flowing down his chin, it was clear that his wife had broken his nose.

"Lying bastard!" She screamed even louder, choking on a shaky sob. Her legs gave out and she would have toppled over if not for the strong grasp on her arms. "Oh, my God! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed brokenly, head falling and hair hiding her face.

The guards took them away and Shinigami-Sama sighed lightly. "We'll give them some time but then I want to offer them back their old positions," He said calmly. Stein jolted up and looked at him in surprise.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? Kami's a loose cannon and it's impossible to get the old team that worked well with them back together," He said gently. He then blinked, remembering Kami's words, and looked at his boss with a slight glare. "Which reminds me, Shinigami-Sama, I wanted to ask you about something."

"Stein, we have just narrowly avoided one crisis in the last five minutes. May we have some lunch before we start to stir up another, please?" Shinigami-Sama hummed lightly, swaying from side to side suddenly. Kid could be seen face-palming in the background while Stein sighed lightly.

"Of course, Shinigami-Sama," He said carefully. He would relent his questions for now but he would not forget this. He was going to get the answers he needed, whether Shinigami-Sama liked it or not.

…

Soul was lightly rapping his fingers against the bar top, his hand resting in his palm. Currently he was monitoring Maka's progress. She was posing as a cheery sorority girl accepted to the state university from a small town in Nebraska going to her first big bad party involving alcohol and boys. So far she had taken to it like a fish takes to water; Hell, she even had the slight accent one would expect given her back story down. The plan they'd concocted was that Maka would convince their target to follow her out, posing as being a touch tipsy and naïve, and then Soul would get between them, pretending to be the valiant nerd trying to protect a pretty young girl.

He perked up when he saw the man leading Maka toward a back entrance, his arm draped around her waist. Soul slipped up and pursued them eagerly, cracking his knuckles and then pushing up his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. _'He's dead,'_ He thought angrily. This was the first time he had ever looked forward to killing his target as much as this.

"I want to show you something you'll really appreciate, Holly," The man said with a chuckle, pushing Maka into a wall lightly. She let out a little yelp of surprise while he rummaged through his jacket pocket. "Give these a nibble."

"Are those mushrooms?" She asked in a scared sounding tone. Soul was again stunned at how well Maka was playing it up; she sounded sincerely upset.

"W-What's going on here?" Soul asked nervously, walking over in a somewhat anxious manner. Maka and their target glanced at him, seeming alarmed to see him.

"Get lost, geek," The target sneered bitterly. Soul gulped lightly before stepping closer, holding his fists out at an awkward angle. "Oh, you want to fight?"

"Get out of here," He said to Maka, glancing at her before looking back at their target. She made a small whimpering noise before squirming away from him. He knew she was going to go wait for him in the car they'd been leant to get there (which they'd parked about a block and a half away, to assure no one saw them arrive together). He waited until she was gone to glare at the guy. "You're Simon Ratchet, correct?" He asked calmly, shoving his hands back into his pockets.

"Huh? You know 'bout me or somethin'?" He asked with a raised eye. Soul smirked widely, his fingers coiling around the switchblade in his pocket, while the other gaped at his teeth. "Wow! Killer fangs, bro! What are you, a Twi-Tard or somethin'?" He laughed loudly.

"Not quite," Soul said before rushing forward and sheathing his blade at just the right angle to pierce his lungs and leave him unable to cry out. "I'm the guy who's sending your soul to Hell for all your misdeeds. Hope that's cool with you, bro." He spat out flatly, watching the other's body flop to the ground.

He let out a gurgling noise in response.

"Oh, and by the way," Soul said, folding the knife and returning it to its home, "don't hit on my girlfriend. Totally uncool." He then headed off to go catch up with Maka. The walk to the Wal-Mart parking lot they left the car in was nice and quiet. The sight of Maka seated on the trunk, in her club outfit, was even better.

Her attire had been a simple pink tunic dress with a golden glittery belt around her waist. It was finished off with dark brown heels that went up to her ankles. There were a few necklaces and bracelets adorning her earlier but she had removed them apparently, since they made a small pile beside her. He smirked as he walked over to her, setting his hands on either side of her waist. "So how'd I do, teacher?" She hummed with a grin.

"Well, you've still got an oral exam," He chuckled, going on with their cheesy little joke. She grinned, let her arms wrap around his neck and lightly pressed her lips to his. He kissed back eagerly, pulling him closer to her so that she was just barely situated on the edge of the trunk. She let out a low purring noise while opening her mouth, giving his eager tongue the keys to the palace.

Flashing orange lights cut their little sessions short. "Security," Maka remarked with a small huff. He snorted and let her go, watching as she scooted down, grabbed her jewelry and landed on her feet gracefully. "Ready when you are." She grinned, giving his cheek a quick peck and sashaying her way toward the passenger side door.

Soul suddenly developed a personal vendetta against security guards.

…

Life in the records sector of Shibusen wasn't the most interesting thing in the world, but after suffering a severe injury on the job it left Wesley Evans with no other option to remain involved somehow. He sighed lightly, clacking away at his laptop and seeing to the transfers Shinigami-Sama had asked him about. "See if there's any way we can get Maka Albarn kept in either the Nevada base or the California base; I want her some place she has connections, after all~!" The mask-wearing individual had announced in that usually chipper voice of his.

"But the group in Nevada already has six team members and she has only passed two of her exams so this isn't that easy," He sighed lightly, shaking his head. He took a sip from the cold cup of coffee his assistant had brought him over an hour ago and made a face at the taste. He'd ask her for a fresh one after this last search, he guessed. "The only two positions she qualifies for at the given moment are as a temptress or a sleuth."

He clacked away, assigning a new recruit to be stationed in the base in Oregon since the main squadron there was missing a hacker. He then uploaded the program that allowed him to search bases in accordance to what they were missing. "I guess I can see where someone needs something else and transfer a few people around. It'd be easier to just place her in the empty slot but I can't go against orders," He grumbled while massaging the bridge of his nose. He hit the enter key, closed his eyes and hit one of the buttons on his intercom. "Linda, would you mind bringing me a fresh cup of coffee please?" He asked politely.

"Of course, Mr. Evans~!" She said eagerly. He smirked a bit at her tone of voice. Although he didn't like to brag, Wesley Evans was a bit of a hot commodity around the records sector. It was mostly rookies that weren't particularly good at the field missions or agents that had grown too old to handle the actual footwork. The girls knew he had a girlfriend but that didn't stop them from flocking to him and trying their best to impress them.

Not that he was complaining, since it assured him that he always got a hot beverage or a freshly prepared sandwich.

He opened his eyes again when the computer made a small beeping noise, alerting him to something. He blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes, and then blinked again. The computer had to be making a mistake, right? This just did not add up! He then froze as he processed it himself. The computer was far from being wrong; it was absolutely right! He grinned and quickly hit the intercom button again. "Oh, one more thing Linda!" He said quickly.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Evans?" She squeaked in surprise. She had probably been so focused on preparing his drink that he had startled her with his abrupt call. Poor girl.

"Can you please call ahead to have a ride situated for me to be taken to the main Nevada base in about two weeks? I need to go speak with Shinigami-Sama about a very pressing matter," He said while picking up his cane and twirling it in his hand.

"Yes, sir," She said happily. He chuckled lightly and relaxed into his chair. It had been a while since he'd last visited with the members of the Nevada base. He grinned even wider when he thought about the idea that he'd be given the chance to visit with his younger brother.

Needless to say, Soul Evans was going to be in for quite the surprise.

End

(1) Recognize that line? It's similar to a line Marie says to Kami in Blair's flashback in chapter seven.

Notes:

I totally forgot to answer this question asked by Phantasmagorical Carousel after chapter eleven but I hope to remedy the situation now~! The title of this story is a five-syllable word that means "Beautiful". The title is sort of symbolic of the developing relationships, really; they may not be perfect but they are important to the characters. It also has a deeper meaning in regards to the future of the fic but delving farther than that would be a spoiler. :D

So now you all know what's up with Kami. And now Spirit is in the dog house (not that **that** is anything unusual, really).

Sorry I didn't do anything special for Halloween. I didn't have time. :( I posted a new status update thingy on my profile in regards to my stories if any of you want to check it out. Plus, still need some more votes on that poll if you all wouldn't mind.

Next Chapter:

Maka's dark alter ego gets to have a nice long chat with Ragnarok; witnesses are strongly urged to lock their doors and windows. Soul realizes a few things about being in a relationship and introducing your significant other to your family; specifically, he learns that Wesley may just be the one person who delights in his humiliation as much as Blair. Lots of time is spent on the various relationships I've begun developing thus far in the story (because, dear God, I am **not** going to get lazy or flustered and disappoint you all!).


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot.

NOTE: This XXX is the symbol that things are getting' a little naughty and this OOO signals when things are over. Mkay?

Intro Image:

Maka is seen sitting with her back against a mirror. She's wearing an all white tube top dress. Her knees are hugged to her chest while her chin rests atop them. Her hair is let down and is trickling over her shoulders, a few strands falling her face. She has a small, nervous little smile on her lips. Behind her stands a figure of herself wearing a demonic grin. The Maka in the mirror is wearing a dress identical of her own except in black. Her hair is also down but her bangs fall so as to hide her eyes in shadow.

Chapter Fourteen: Scissors and Strings

When Patty said that Shinigami-Sama was planning to fast track Maka's exams and training, she wasn't kidding. In the matter of two weeks Maka was all done and received her official agent's badge. She was currently sitting with Soul on his bed, staring at the glinting silver badge with a large grin. "This is so cool!" She giggled, instinctively using one of her beau's favorite words. He chuckled lightly at her.

"What was cool was when you sent Black*Star flying through that wall with a book!" He laughed loudly. In her exam with Black*Star, he'd set boxing gloves and brass knuckles in front of her, telling her to pick one as her tool of the trade. She picked her thick, leather-bound tome and said it was more effective than any of those weapons. When the blue-haired male had charged at her, she hit him with the side of the book and sent him spinning through the wall. It had resulted in Black*Star getting a concussion and Kid having a severe nervous breakdown due to the symmetry of the room being completely ruined. Liz had, surprisingly enough, clapped the other blonde on the shoulder and congratulated her on her first double whammy.

"That was pure luck!" She giggled lightly, flopping onto her side and looking at him. She looked pretty cute with her body curled up to her chest and her fingers still clutched to the silver badge as if it was something more precious to her than her own life. "I've been feeling pretty lucky ever since I came here, to be honest. I can see why my parent's loved this life so much." She hummed while stretching and turning onto her back. While her spread out, she set her badge down on the bedside table.

"Oh? Any particular reason?" Soul mused, leaning over so his face was right above hers. She grinned at him, one hand reaching up to cup the side of his face. She guided him down, leaning up a bit more herself, and their lips lightly brushed.

"Well, I got to meet all the girls that have been fantastic friends, I got to reunite with Blair… Oh, and I met this egotistical jerk who thinks he's Mr. Cool Dude," She said with a shrug and teasing grin. He smirked at her, leaning down and kissing her again.

"Sounds like a real winner to me," He mused lightly. She giggled again (God, she was cute when she did that) and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You must have a weird definition for what a winner is then," She said with a laugh. He laughed back and leaned a little closer, letting his hands keep him propped up on either side of her.

"Then why are you dating him?" He asked smugly. She shrugged and her own grin turned into a somewhat challenging smirk.

"I have a thing for narcissists, I guess," She said before shaking her head, "that or I'm just an idiot. Or maybe – now, just hear me out since this will seem outlandish – he really isn't that bad a guy?" She suggested. Soul laughed at this before leaning in closer, his eyes locked with hers and their lips mere centimeters apart.

"My dear, I believe you overestimate his humanity just a touch," He hummed lightly.

"And what if I could prove there was more humanity to him than previously thought?" She whispered lightly.

"Well, then I'd have to give you a reward," He said casually, making sure to keep his own tone low as well.

"Bring on the presents, then," She whispered lightly before kissing him. He kissed back, enjoying the feel of her fingers beginning to slip into his hair.

"So what's your evidence to deserve a prize?" He asked while leaning back up a little.

"That's simple; I've won the heart of Soul Evans and, therefore, I am the ultimate winner," She said teasingly. He blinked then grinned wider.

"That's a very valid piece of evidence. I hear he's a pretty eligible young bachelor," He chuckled lightly. Maka used her fingers tangled in his hair to pull him back down for another heated kiss. Their teeth clattered a bit from the abrupt force she had put into it but soon, when tongue was pressing along tongue, they forgot all about the slight grievance that had been that little bumping.

"Not anymore he isn't," She hummed quietly, grinning against his lips before kissing him again. Tongues tangled rather quickly into the situation, awarding Soul with a contented cooing noise from Maka. He eased a bit closer to her, letting himself relax down so that he was resting on top of her. She didn't protest but he felt a bit unsure.

XXX

"How far exactly are we going to go?" He asked softly when they pulled away. She looked up at him through half lidded eyes and he felt suddenly very flustered and awkward. That question sounded a lot more like something a nervous young lady would say in this instance than the young gentlemen, leaving him to scold himself for taking a jab at his own ego.

"However far we want," Maka said simply, as if the question was something you got asked on a daily basis. She giggled at the bemused expression he displayed and kissed his cheek. "I understand why you asked and I'm saying I'm fine. We haven't been together long but I don't believe in regrets."

"What?" He asked flatly, not quite understanding what she was saying. She let out a small sigh and pressed against his shoulder, effective switching their positions. Once she was comfortably situated on his hips, she leaned down and rested her forehead against his.

"What I mean is that I know this isn't just about sex," She said calmly, making sure to keep her eyes on his. She wanted to make sure he got the point of what she was saying. "I have always held insecurity in regards to relationships and being intimate, since my parent's relationship was always so unstable. I always agonized over whether or not a boy would be using me to get a quick piece of ass and then dismiss me as if I never really existed. But I trust you and I think it's about time I put a little more faith in my judgment. After all, you aren't my Papa and I am not my Mama."

"And you've come to this realization in just the last few minutes?" He asked slowly, one brow raised. Maka rolled her eyes at him before leaning into his lips while her hands crept under his shirt. Any possible protests he may have had died at the feel of her warm, soft fingers treading lightly over the muscles beneath the cotton of his shirt.

"I came to this realization over the last few months since I realized I liked you. I've just been thinking of it more in actually possibility since we started dating," She explained before her hands slipped back down and set to pressing his shirt up a little more. He caught on to what she was doing and easily enough tugged it over his head, giving her a better few as well as letting her hands have easier guiding access.

"You really like to think about things in great detail, don't you?" He chuckled lightly. She leaned up and gave his neck a playful nip, followed shortly by an affectionate little lick, that made him groan low in the back of his throat.

"I like to have all my options planned out. Now stop talking," She mumbled against the shell of his ear before setting to marking up his neck with little love bites. Although Maka wouldn't say it aloud, she liked being in control and she liked it when she could get a rise from Soul. If she could shatter that cool guy face he wore all the time and strip him to the bare bones she felt a little bit cocky. He could usually get a reaction from her with the greatest of ease; making Soul Evans react in an amusing way, however? Not as easy a task as one may think.

She felt, however, with how his breath was becoming labored, that she was off to a fantastic start.

Soul was honestly starting to wonder where Maka had learned these little tricks she was suddenly pulling from her metaphorical hat when she lightly nibbled his earlobe. "Is this from the training you… Got from Blair?" He said, pausing to let out a loud moan when she pressed an open mouth kiss to his pulse point. She was going to be the death of him as this rate!

"What did I just tell you to stop doing?" She mumbled while sitting back up, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. He smirked, taking this chance to let his hands settle on his hips. He wasn't sure why he set them there (especially given he probably could have gotten away with putting them in other, more eventful places) but it seemed comfortable enough. After all, he didn't want to come off as some sex-hungry lunatic. "And yes. She told me a few little secrets about how to keep a man reduced to putty in your hands. Never thought they'd work so well." Ah, he wasn't sure if he liked that smug tone to her voice.

"Ho hum?" His fingers were starting to slide up the side of Maka's shirt. He suddenly pivoted his hips and switched their positions again, leaving Maka blinking in alarm. "Did you forget that I'm an assassin too?" He teased, pressing her shirt up just far enough to reveal her flat midriff.

"I would never do something that would damage your ego so much," She sneered. He scowled at her before leaning down and kissing her again, his fingertips just ghosting over the warm flesh of her belly. He was awarded with little mewls of delight from the blonde haired girl beneath him.

He pulled away slowly, grinning deviously at the faint pink dust adorning her cheeks now. He liked this fickle being that was Maka Albarn; one minute she could be so damn alluring and dominating, in yet be so innocent and submissive in the next. He decided that he'd have taken issue with this matter if it had been anyone else but her. "Now shush," He said lightly, pressing a finger to her lips.

"Sure thing," She laughed lightly, rolling her eyes at him. He grinned wider at her response before slipping down a little more and lacing a few feathery kisses to her soft stomach. He liked the sound of her shuddered breath and pressed a little more insistently, his fingers lightly caressing her sides. He adored the cute little noises she let out but he could already feel himself becoming greedier.

Getting her to call his name, he decided, would be the feather in his cap.

He began to lick, kiss and nibble all around Maka's stomach before leaning back a bit to tug her shirt over her head. She let it go willingly and he had to smirk at the front hooking pink bra with little white hearts splashed here and there his girlfriend had picked for the day. "Did you get this in a set?" He asked in a teasing tone. She pouted a bit at this before shrugging.

"I guess you'll have to figure that out on your own," She said simply. He smirked and leaned down, his eyes still locked with hers, before lightly kissing the flesh between her breasts. She moaned a touch louder.

"I intend to," He purred before easily popping open the little hook in the front of her bra. He decided to later thank whatever man (because this innovation could only be the work of a man) it was that came up with the concept of bras that hooked in the front. To think that no one had thought of these sooner was simply astonishing to him; for how long had men been forced to fumble with those damned hooks while their girlfriends/ wives mocked them for their inability to unlatch them?

'_And thus my cool personality gets to remain intact longer,'_ Soul mused to himself while assaulting Maka's left breast with the combined efforts of his teeth and tongue. He gave himself a pat on the back when she gasped his name and smirked against her flesh when she whined for more. _'So cute.'_ He thought while his hands went to her hips and slid down along the side of her little plaid skirt.

His mind suddenly went on full locked down for a brief second when one of Maka's hands was suddenly at his crouch, gripping at his awakening member through the fabric of his denim jeans. "Damn!" He hissed out lowly, pulling away from her skin and pressing his forehead to her sternum. He felt the giggle she released at this, more pressure being applied to his tender appendage.

Her free hand shifted his head back up, guiding him by the chin, in order to get another kiss. Her arm wrapped around his neck, hand tangling in his hair, while the other continued to get him even hotter and more bothered. One of his own hands found itself gliding up her skirt, stroking her cloth-covered nether regions, while the other was now keeping him a bit higher above her. They kept up a flurry of short kisses, panting against each other's mouth during the short breaks, while still trying to gain the upper hand on the other.

After what was mere moments but felt like several hours, the unthinkable happened; one of them relented and it wasn't Soul.

"Soul… Please," Maka whined finally, her hand pausing in its movements. He stilled as well, locking eyes with her. He was looking for any sign she was second guessing this, any sign she was starting to falter in her confidence. He didn't want this to ruin their relationship, didn't want her to feel like she was being pressured. All he saw beneath the mist of desire was love and, more importantly, trust. He nodded and kissed her again, his hands now working at getting them both free of their last articles of clothing. She made sure to assist him in getting everything discarded.

They laid there for a moment, hearts racing and still breathing hard, and just looked at one another's nude form. They were memorizing, studying, delighting in the mysteries just answered for them. They took their time drinking in the foreign sights until finally, gulping, Maka made a small noise that alerted her to Soul's attention. "Kiss?" She asked meekly, again becoming shy and flustered. He smiled lightly and kissed her as their bodies shifted on instinct, settling into the position simply known by all humans in these times.

He was careful, to say the least. Soul knew it was her first time, as well as his own, and had been told the first time was always painful for the girl. He went slow, pressing forward cautiously, and made sure to keep her preoccupied with kisses to her lips, eyes and forehead. She had tensed up and released a small cry when he finally broke past her barrier. He waited for her, forcing himself to resist the incredible warm that was her clenching around him.

She shifted a bit when she was ready, indicating him to start moving. He started pulling out slowly, keeping his eyes and ears focused on every last detail of her, before pressing back in. She let out a breath but it didn't sound pained. He kept going at this languid, cautious pace for a while simply out of fear of hurting her. "Soul," She panted out lightly, awarding him with her attention. She was blushing slightly, hair splayed about wildly on the pillows, and her lips were parted oh so alluringly. "Fas… Faster?" She asked meekly.

He nodded, at a loss of words, but adjusted his tempo to match her request. She moaned lightly, eyes closing tightly. He groaned himself, her walls clenching a bit more around him. He tried to hold on longer, tried to keep him in control as his speed and force gradually picked up. He lost it when she started crying out for more and calling his name in that tone of voice.

It was irresistibly sexy in his opinion. They were both holding fast, trying so hard to last as long as possible. It was sweet to think they simply wanted to please one another, though it didn't last as long as they'd hoped. There was an upside, however; they had let go at the same time. Maka arched, gasping his name in broken syllables while he let a feral growl of her name come out against the skin of her neck.

They stayed there for a while, catching their breath before Soul leaned up and grinned at her. "Damn," He hummed before kissing her lightly. She giggled and let her hands slip from his hair and rest along his shoulders.

OOO

"Oh, Wes-Kun, you are incredible! I can't believe you found a way to make it work!" Blair gushed excitedly, latched onto the arm her boyfriend wasn't wielding his cane in. She was leading him to his younger brother's room since she knew Maka and Soul would both be there; they were practically conjoined at the hip. "And you're going to just love Maka-Chan! She's smart, cute but also knows how to stand her ground when she knows she's right! She's the perfect match for Soulie-Kun nyah~!" She hummed before pausing in front of the door and flinging it open without a thought.

They were greeted by a nice view of Soul's ass.

"Well, hello to you too, little brother," Wes said casually, causing the other albino to let out an alarmed noise and turn to face him. Maka squeaked and yanked at the blankets until they were covering her body. Soul shoved a pillow over his own crotch while his face reddened.

"Wha- Wes, what are you doing here? And have **you** ever heard of knocking?" He snapped accusingly, pointing first at Wes and then the giggling woman beside him.

"You two did the mattress mambo! Bu-Tan is so proud~!" Blair squealed, spinning in happy circles. Soul's eye twitched, his teeth grinding together, while Maka crawled deeper into the blankets. Was this really going to be Soul's brother's first impression of her; seeing herplaying tonsil hockey with his baby brother while they were both in their birthday suits? How embarrassing!

"**GET OUT**!" Soul bellowed wrathfully, resisting the urge to launch at them. Given his brother had a weapon (since Soul knew Wes could turn his simple cane into a lethal tool) and he had no clothes on he didn't think that would end very well for him. That seemed to work well enough because Wesley turned around.

"Get dressed and then meet us in the cafeteria, okay?" He said before disappearing. Blair looked back at them, a large grin that would make any of the shit-eating grins Black*Star had ever flashed pale in comparison. She then waggled her fingers at them and shut the door. The two teens exchanged glances before hurrying to gather their clothes and get put back together.

After a quick dressing session, Maka was sitting in the cafeteria with Soul, Wes and Blair drinking tea and eating little pastries. They had picked one of the smaller round tables so as to take up less room and be better situated to speak. Soul sat on one side of her and Wes on the other. Blair sat between the two brothers, smiling and looking between them both eagerly. Wes was smiling patiently, watching his younger sibling shift. Soul would glance up, meet his gaze, then looked back down.

The young blonde had to give Wes credit; she'd never seen Soul so very twitchy before.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Soul asked while leaning back in his seat, finally seeming to recollect his wits about him. "I somehow doubt that it just has to do with a nice family visit."

"I came to speak with Shinigami-Sama about Miss Albarn's placement, little brother," He explained with a small chuckle. The two teens exchanged worried looks at this. "Is it alright if I call you Miss Albarn?"

"Just Maka will suffice," She said with a quick smile. He chuckled lightly at this.

"You're very sweet," He said sincerely. Maka watched as he took a sip from his tea before continuing, his mannerisms reminding her of an 18th century noble. Compare him to his aloof and occasionally off-putting sibling and they seemed to be polar opposites. "Shinigami-Sama requested that I place Maka in either California or find a way to keep her in this base. Turns out that wasn't as hard as anticipated; she'll be able to remain here."

"But our squad already has six members," Soul pointed out, surprised. He wasn't going to complain if Maka got to stay but they couldn't keep her here if she was needed elsewhere.

"Yes, but you have **two** gunners and are missing a temptress," Wesley said with a small chuckle. Maka gasped with bright eyes while Soul felt a bitterness sinking into his belly. He knew exactly where this was going and wasn't sure if he liked it. "And by the time Maka's information was channeled into my office for placement it was one of the only two positions she was eligible for. Taking into account she had slightly higher marks in regards to that area, I decided on that as her title and already cleared the rest with Shinigami-Sama. Congratulations, Maka, on getting to stay in the Nevada base of operations."

"Thank you so much!" She gasped happily, flashing him a large, excited smile. He smiled back and nodded his head while turning back to his brother.

"Are you left wordless, Soul? That's a first since a long time," Wes commented with a small chuckle. Blair giggled and leaned into him, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you all meet?" Maka asked suddenly, causing three sets of eyes to lock in on her. She blushed a bit, embarrassed at the newfound attention, and frowned at them. "I mean, Soul told me you two were adopted by Shibusen but I was wondering how exactly you came to be so close to Blair." She explained further.

The older Evans sibling smiled and glanced at Blair, whom batted her lashes at him. "Well, I guess I can explain it a touch. It's not too long a story, after all," He chuckled lightly. He looked down at the tea cup as he picked the place to begin at.

XxX

Wesley had been the first to spot the unfamiliar man and young girl hovering a few feet from the funeral procession. One of his hands was securely inked with his brother's and the opposite arm was draped over his shoulders, helping to guide him. The doctors had Soul was severely traumatized and, despite his age, Wes knew what that meant. With everything Soul witnessed his appetite was practically gone, he rarely slept and he no longer spoke. His older sibling was trying his best to take care of him, trying to help heal him a little at a time. So far it proved useless and he knew it wouldn't last. Their family was pawning them off on some group called Shibusen because no one wanted to deal with Soul.

'_They must be with the group,'_ Wes thought, glaring and tightening his grip on his brother a bit. He had always been a mild natured child with a good head on his shoulders; responsible and respectable, but also cheerful and fun to be around. He had hoped that he could charm their relatives into seeing the good of helping poor damaged Soul but none of them cared. It would cost too much time, too much money, **too much love** to get him the help he needed. _'Filthy, lying bastards, the whole lot of them.'_ He thought crudely as the caskets were lowered.

He could feel Soul shifting, as if he wanted to run to the coffins, but he held him firmly in place against him throughout the remainder of the service. Once their relatives started to disperse, the foreign figures approached. "T'was a lov'ly sorts a ceremony, if ya' ain't bothered fer me ta say," The man said, his accent making Wes flinch a bit. The other people in their social class had a word for his type of individual.

If he recalled correctly, it was hick.

"Not at all. Thank you for your compliment," Wes said with a weak smile. He had never thought himself to be the judgmental sort but the idea of being raised by… Well, "hicks" was not his ideal situation.

"Grandpa Steven doesn't mean to offend," The girl giggled, large amber orbs glinting with a mirth that seemed inappropriate in the given instance. The corner of his lips twitched, his smile almost faltering in that instance, while Soul peered up at them anxiously. "I'm Blair, by the way. And this is Grandpa Steven, one of the older individuals offering his assistance even though he should be retired."

"Retirement ain't fer the young'a heart, like meself," The man said, pounding himself on the chest. He then started to wheeze and cough violently, which made Soul cringe into his brother and release a startled noise.

"Maybe you should let your body do more of the thinking, rather than your bull-headed heart," Blair teased lightly. He chuckled and then knelt down, getting a better look at the two boys. Soul hid into his brother's side, not wanting to be seen.

"So yer the Evans boys, eh? I 'sume ya' must be Wesley, since ya' clearly got some height on the lil' bean sprout 'ere," He hummed lightly. The girl made a small noise in the back of her throat and shook her head, walking over and squatting down so she was eye level with Soul. He peered out at them cautiously and she smiled brightly.

"Grandpa Steven doesn't know what he's talking about. You're just a shy, sweet little man (1), aren't you?" She asked sweetly. Matching sets of ruby orbs widened in horror. She didn't know it, but Blair had just opened a can of worms.

At that moment, Wesley feared he'd have to make the pair his enemies.

Soul let out a few strange, strangling noises and tears pooled at his eyes. His grip on his brother's shirt slackened and his curled little fists went toward his face in hopes of hiding himself. Yellow eyes widened then softened before the young girl pulled the younger sibling to her, tucking his head under her chin. "Hey now, you're okay, see? Bu-Tan's got you now and you'll be safe with her nyah," She whispered in a delicate coo.

Needless to say, the older albino was stunned at the whole situation. He watched as his little brother wrapped his arms tightly around the girl's neck and let her coddle him. It baffled him and smacked all his logic to the wayside. He had tried saying these things and being this way with Soul, in yet his younger sibling had remained completely vacant and unresponsive. No matter how much he tried to reassure his brother, remind his brother that he would always love and support him, nothing worked. And then this weird girl says something that triggers memories in him, and he falls to become putty in her hands?

"Well, guess every now an' 'gain, it takes a young lady's delicate touch ta soothe an achin' heart," Steven chimed in with a small chuckle. The younger male blinked and stared at the two, realizing that he had a point. Soul had always been closer to their mother; it actually made sense that it would take a girl's maternal instincts to help him start to come around with his grieving process.

Blair held Soul for a very long time until, finally, the poor boy had cried himself into a dreamless sleep. She scooped him up carefully, seeming unbalanced and about to stumble backwards at first, but quickly fixed herself and started walking. Wesley followed behind her, walking beside Steven and discussing what they'd be doing. The older man explained that, for now, he and Soul would be staying with him at Shibusen's replenishment location. He didn't really understand what he was saying but he chose to shrug and brush it off. He assumed all his questions would be answered in the near future anyway.

The entire car ride to Nevada he watched as Blair held his brother, reminding him of a little girl with a baby doll. He wouldn't say it then, but it bothered him quite a bit; it made him feel as if his brother was just a toy for her.

Steven rarely spoke during the drive, apparently more focused on the road. It made things easier for Wesley in the long run but it was when he saw what would be their new home that his stomach did a somersault inside him. It was a run-down old store like the ones he'd seen in Western growing up. _'This… This has to be a very cruel joke the fates are playing on us,'_ He thought as Steven set to unlocking the door.

He led them through the store, explaining which aisle held which items. Soul had roused from his sleep at this point and walked, one hand linked with each other the two older kids. Wesley put on a smile and pretended not to mind while Steven struggled with the door hidden behind the counter. Both Evans boys flinched at the loud thump created by the wooden door crashing into the floor. "Sorry bout that; slips outta my grasp ever now and again," He laughed nervously before beginning to descend the stairs. Blair led the other two down, gushing excitedly about how cool things were down below.

"How old are you, anyway?" Wes suddenly barked, his tone sounding a bit harsher than he intended. She paused and glanced back at him before giggling lightly.

"I'm not that much older than you; just turned thirteen two weeks ago, actually!" She beamed happily before continuing to lead the two boys along.

'_She clearly didn't understand what I meant,'_ He thought with a small sigh. He froze at the end of the staircase, however, when faced with the huge rows of crates. A forklift rushed past, the top of the box opened to reveal tons of various types of guns. _'Oh, God! Did they really give us to a group of arms dealers?'_ He thought in horror.

"Cool," Soul said in a ghost of a whisper, earning the attention of all three individuals. Grandpa Steven laughed at this, slapping his knee and shaking his head.

"Ya' got a good eye, fer a lil' bean sprout!" He said merrily. He then set one hand on his hip while the other indicated the aisles. It was then Wesley noticed the scars visible on the old, weathered palms of their new caretaker. "This'll be yer home fer the next couple'a years. Well, longer fer the bean sprout than the snobby one."

"What are you talking about?" Wes pressed with a frown. Blair took a few steps ahead and then turned on her heels, grinning at the two boys.

"Well, once you turn thirteen you have the option of joining the field operatives and being stationed somewhere else!" She mused lightly. She gave her own chest a little pat. "Bu-Tan will be starting her training here shortly! However, I'm going to be working here for a few months to help assure you two settle in alright."

"You still aren't answering my question!" He snarled out lowly. His grip on Soul's hand tightened a bit as a small amount of fear gripped at him. What kind of danger had he and his younger brother been placed in? The two strangers exchanged glances but then stared at him as if it should be obvious. "What exactly do you do here? What is Shibusen all about?"

"Oh, that's easy~!" Blair giggled. She held her arms out wide, gesturing to the building as a whole, her eyes alive with a joy that highly surpassed what she'd expressed previously. "This is a supple location but Shibusen is a group of government-hired assassins~!"

…

Wesley wasn't sure how he felt, despite being in Shibusen's care for almost a year. Soul had started to recover from their parent's death better than expected and Shibusen seemed to have no problems with having one of their professionals come check in on him every now and again. In these last months, Wesley had been introduced to Shinigami-Sama, the leader of the whole group, and was surprised to find him to be a fun-loving man in a mask. What had he been expecting? Well, certainly something more terrifying than what appeared to be a wacky inflatable tube man with a skull instead of a grinning face, to say the least.

When he went in, he discussed the concept of becoming a field operative once his thirteenth birthday rolled around in about another year or so. He had concerns in regards to Soul being left alone. Shinigami-Sama had made it clear to him that his training would be conducted at the Nevada base, but he may be reassigned later and could not continue his residency in the supplies base if he was found to have a field talent. He said they were in dire need of good field operatives and they'd take anyone who could handle it.

"How did your meeting go?" Blair asked, walking up and jostling him from his thoughts. Right now he was seated on his bed in the bunker, staring at the wall as he tried to sort out his thoughts. His gaze shifted to the purple haired woman he had formed a shaky acquaintanceship with; his reason for their relationship, in his opinion, was because of his younger brother needing some sort of pseudo-parents.

"As well as to be expected, I guess," He shrugged, turning back to face the wall. He felt a shift in the mattress as she crawled over to him, resting her hands on his shoulders so she could hoist her head to be facing him upside down. "What is it, Blair?"

"You're stressed out about Soul, aren't you?" She asked, causing him to flinch and look at her in surprise. She grinned and stuck out her tongue. "You're really easy for Bu-Tan to read~! She reads you like a book~!" She sing-songed lightly. She then sat back up, took his hand, and led him out.

In the main room, Soul was standing with a few of the older men. He was saying something, clearly frustrated and blushing a smidge, while the men lightly teased him. "What's your point?" Wes asked with a raised brow. All they were doing was being ni… Ah, that was it. "You're trying to say he'll be safe here by himself."

"Yes. And you can always come visit him like I come visit you two," She hummed lightly. Her hands were laced behind her back and her eyes softened, a sincere glint of affection lighting them up as she watched the other pale haired boy. "Soul will have to eventually stand on his own two feet if he aims to survive in this world or the real world; it's a fact you have to realize too. What you went through was terrible and I could never imagine it, since I don't really have parents to remember, but I do remember what my caretaker always taught me. She said to do what feels right for not only yourself but those around you too."

He was silent for a moment, just watching her as she watched his brother. Soul suddenly perked up, noticing them, and grinned widely. "Blair's back!" He cheered while rushing over. The young girl immediately scooped him up, showering him with cuddles and kisses. As Wes watched them, he smiled and came to his final decision.

A year later, on his birthday, he started his training in the Nevada Shibusen base.

XxX

"And that's how Wes-Kun became an agent! From there, he and Bu-Tan worked together and just sorta became an item~!" Blair giggled happily, leaning onto her boyfriend and eagerly cuddling him. Soul had his arms crossed over his chest, glaring off to the side with a blush, while Maka smiled.

"Wow! So you two basically raised him, huh?" She smiled, eyes on the older Evans sibling.

"Pretty much, yeah," He chuckled with a smile. Blair released him and suddenly grabbed Soul, pressing his face into her chest in a crushing bear hug, and giggled loudly.

"You'll always be Bu-Tan's little Soul-Kun nyah~!" She laughed while he tried to break free. The ashy haired female watched while biting her lip to keep from laughing. She had a growing suspicion if she laughed loud enough for him to hear, there would be Hell to pay later. Was it her fault the thought of a child Soul following Blair around like a lost duckling appealed to her sweet spot for cuteness as well as the fact the image was humiliating to the adult he had become?

"Stop it, would ya?" He yelped when he finally broke free, face red from a mix of humiliation and the effort of getting away from Blair. She was still grinning and giggling at him. "Geez, you're so embarrassing!"

"Ah, before I forget," Wes said, suddenly growing somber. Soul blinked, an annoyed frown marring his face while he stared at his brother's serious expression. "Soul, I feel I must advise you that if you are to be sexual active with Maka, you should be sure to use proper protection."

"Oh, my God! Wesley, shut up!" Again, poor Soul was sent into a blushing mass of yelps and squeaks. The key element this time was that even Maka's giggles had been silenced and replaced with a blush of her own.

"Soul, this is a serious matter! You don't want to get her pregnant, do you?" He pressed forward. Maka's eye started twitching and she turned a red that rivaled on being purple. Were they really going to have this conversation right now? "I mean, you two have not been together long and you aren't engaged or anything. An unplanned pregnancy could be a rather difficult thing for the pair of you."

"You and Blair aren't **engaged or married** and you have sex like rabbits!" The younger sibling roared out, feeling as if his head was about to explode. Why did Wesley always have to be so damn… well, **right** and yet **so blunt**? Or, more precisely, why couldn't they be having this conversation behind closed doors somewhere safe, where **Soul's girlfriend wasn't present**?

"That is completely different," Wes said calmly, "because she and I are in a committed relationship and are both consenting adults who are old enough to drink and rent cars. Look, I'm not saying you have to never have sex again but I do think condoms or birth control would be a good investment for the pair of you."

"Stop talking!" Soul whined out loudly, letting his head start hitting the table over and over again. Maybe if he hit himself enough times he'd forget this conversation **really** happened.

Wes merely smiled at his younger sibling; Soul really needed to learn to be less fun to tease.

…

Chrona was watching Patty as she worked on hacking into Kid's laptop using some software on her own. They were sitting with their backs against the training room walls, with Patty sitting between him and the outlet her computer was attached to. "Going to mess with Kid~! Going to mess with Kid~!" She sang merrily, nodding her head while clacking away.

He peered over her shoulder, deep violet orbs watching as window after window popped open and then shut back down in a matter of seconds. He was alarmed to find he was relaxed by it; the process reminded him of how his own mind worked. "H-How is th-this me-messing with him?" He asked shyly. She grinned up at him impishly.

"Kid really likes things being nice and tidy so I'm going to rearrange his documents so that they aren't the way he likes them!" She laughed happily. After another few flashes of little screens, a medium sized window that blocked half of Patty's background (of giraffe's in the wild) from view appeared and they were greeted by Kid's nice and tidy desktop. Her eyes widened in delight and she squealed. "Yay! We cracked the codes!"

He continued to watched her, interested, as she started moving tabs here and there, leaving it in a state of disarray. "W-Why do y-you li-like to tease Kid s-s-so much?"

She paused and looked at him then looked back at the screen. "I'm afraid that he'll take her away," She said meekly. It was the first time Chrona had ever seen something other than mirth bubbling up in those sky blue spheres in the few weeks he'd been around her. It felt strange, having grown accustom to it, and was unsure how to handle this issue.

"W-Who is s-s-sh-she?" He asked timidly, watching her with one eye. His fingers started to fidget in his lap, trying to calm both himself and the ball of fury that had been twisting inside of him since his arrival. All he had to do was last long enough for Ragnarok to make his move, for a plan to be realized, to get Maka to come with them willingly. Willingly, yes; Medusa had been particularly clear about that element to the plan. So why was he paling around with Patty Thompson instead of getting Maka on his side? He didn't have an answer for it.

"Liz," She said in that same frightened tone. He blinked a few times, trying to drag up a face to match the name. Ah, yes, the girl with the dark blonde hair and stormy blue-grey eyes. He remembered that she and Patty had been introduced to his as being sisters. "She has always been with me, taking care of me. Mom didn't care much and was always too busy and never really wanted to… We weren't loved much by her. And Dad… Dad didn't exist as anything other than the missing piece to our genetic puzzle. And when Mom disappeared, we only had each other. And Liz always watched me, and loved me, and went without to give me everything. Then Kid found us and we've been okay ever since. But they are close, and they're closer than I'm comfortable with."

Chrona remained silent, awkward and unsure what to say. He never knew how to handle a situation well and in this instance he wished for it more than he had before. She seemed so terribly distraught and he wished he had something to say. After all, this girl always offered him her strange version of help and he wished to return the favor.

Instead, he stammered out, "I-I d-don't know how to h-handle t-t-this."

She stared at him for a moment before smiling lightly at him. "I know," She said with a little giggle. She leaned over and pressed her lips to his cheek lightly, causing him to blush and tense up. She then dropped her head to his shoulder and sighed happily, clacking away at her computer screen again. "Now to change Kid's passwords to seven-letter words!" She hummed mischievously.

For once, despite not knowing what to do, Chrona simply let himself live in the moment. And he really enjoyed it.

…

It was two more nights before Ragnarok was able to beat Chrona's consciousness into submission and take charge. He went to the roof at midnight, making sure to be wary of any possible security cameras. If anyone had been passing by they would have felt the almost electric twinge of his insanity and blood-lust breaking from him like lightening from the clouds. He made sure, however, to pass Soul's room, where he knew Maka was sleeping blissfully.

As if a switch had been flicked on, her eyes snapped open, her pupils dilated to tiny black dots in the center of her eyes. Her face was blank, vacant, as she slipped out of Soul's arms carefully. He didn't seem to notice, really, and she slipped out. She made sure to follow the path of her processor to T; how she knew the way even she was unsure. She simply assumed it had to do something with magnets. Yeah, magnets were cool.

She didn't realize it, however, but she was seen and tailed.

She took the elevator to the roof, staring at the cool metal doors until they parted. When they did, she was greeted by the sight of Chrona wearing an insane grin. She looked him up and down for a minute, still devoid of expression, as she stepped out. The cold breeze blew her hair and thin night gown about wildly. "So you're finally awake, useless bitch," Ragnarok chuckled out darkly, his voice not carrying a note of Chrona's usual pitch.

The corners of her mouth twitched before they twisted up into a berserk grin. She threw her head back and began cackling at the moon, eyes wide and transfixed on it shortly, before she rushed forward and punched him in the jaw. He stumbled back a bit before snickering and dishing her a blow in response. She let out a yelped laugh before smashing her elbow into his nose. There was a loud cracking sound and a black liquid that was as thick as blood gushed from the now broken appendage.

They set into a savage, vicious and wild romp that involved tons of crunches and maniacal laughter. The individual in the shadows clapped a hand over their mouth, eyes widen in horror. _'Black… They're bleeding black! And their wounds… Are they healing? What the hell is going on?'_ Despite the horror they felt at this whole bizarre, animalistic ritual they could not tear their eyes away the whole time.

After almost an hour of beating each other, the two figures slumped down in front of one another with wide grins on their faces. "How does it feel to finally get to be in charge after all these years?" Ragnarok laughed lightly.

"Blondie don't even know I exist! She's so damn happy with everything that her presence is still asleep!" The voice was similar to Maka's but it held a more psychotic sound to it. The pitch was slightly higher and tottered on the edge of being down-right hysterical. She suddenly hummed lightly with no real stimuli, snapping her fingers in beat with some song she was apparently hearing in her head. "So what about you?"

"Chrona knows I exist and he knows that I'm the boss," He smirked. He then jerked his thumb toward his chest. "I'm Ragnarok, by the way. I'm the clearly superior figure."

"I don't have a name; do I need one? Well, yeah, I guess I do! How stupid to ask!" She laughed, slapping herself hard across the face after her sentence. Their secret observer flinched at this. This strange creature wearing Maka's skin glanced up at the stars before looking back down and letting out a laugh that cracked on the last note. "I know! Call me Mars (2)!"

"That's a dumb name," Ragnarok said flatly after a long moment of silence. She responded by punching him in the neck, causing him to let out a rattling cough.

"Your name's dumb too, retard!" She snapped out angrily. She stood up and started dancing in little circles, spinning about with her arms extended and still letting out that strange laugh. "So what's the plan?"

"Lady Medusa wants us to return to her immediately," Ragnarok said while standing up. The observer swallowed hard at the mention of the name. They remembered the briefing that Professor Stein had given them a few months back on how to handle this traitorous woman.

"I don't have that kind of control yet," Mars snapped back before blinking and giggling again. She started opening and shutting her jaw rapidly, adding in the occasional bark and snarl. "And Maka doesn't sleep peacefully frequently enough for me to take control enough to get her away. She's a tormented little girl on the inside! Quick, get her some therapy and a cookie!"

"She already knew that and we've got a plan in action. I just needed to tell you since we'll be executing it shortly," He said with a smirk. She blinked then grinned wider again and giggled.

"Tell me! Tell me! I promise not to tell anyone our secret!" She gushed excitedly.

'_What do I do?'_ The spy thought frantically, looking to the ground while pressing a hand to their heart. They couldn't get away; the elevator was closer to them and would take too long to start moving. Top that off with the loud ding it always released and that meant cover would be blown. Not only that, but they were unsure if they should try to hear more. This information would have to be shared with someone – anyone, really – and somehow relayed to Shinigami-Sama. Medusa had something up her sleeve and it needed to be nipped in the bud now.

It wasn't until they heard poorly muffled laughter and glanced up that they realized that cover mattered not; Ragnarok and Mars were standing right in front of them.

"Oh, look! It's a big fat rat!" Mars laughed excitedly, clapping her hands together in delight. She then turned to Ragnarok. "Let's play some games! We can rip off her nails one at a time just to see how much it hurts!"

"We could also hold her head under water until she's about to pass out, pull her back out, and then dunk her back in to see how long it takes her to finally drowned," Ragnarok agreed with a wide, sinister grin that matched Mars' on his lips.

"Or we could scalp her with a big shard of broken glass!" Mars laughed excitedly, getting closer to their target and effective cutting her off.

Death City remained disturbingly undisturbed by the tortured screams released on the rooftop that night.

End

(1) In chapter six, Soul's mother calls him "her little man"; therefore, Blair's word choice causes this reaction. Blair's response (something she picked up on from Kami, given Blair's own back story) is just the main reason it turned out better and didn't sabotage her relationship with the Evans boys.

(2) Mars – Mars was the Roman God of war, hence why crazy Maka chose that title. This is also a somewhat symbolic choice because, as I'm sure you all know, her presence will cause lots of turmoil in the story later. Also, I gave her a name because I figured it'd be easier than saying Maka and Loco!Maka all the time. Hope that's cool with ya'll. :3

Notes:

Pretty sure that lemon sucked and not sure I did Loco!Maka justice in this. :T I will try to improve on both in the near future.

Long chapter is long. Why did I make this one so loonnggg? Oh, yeah; Wesley. Please direct all complaints to him~! :D I want a baby Soul as a pet. Anyone else?

Also, I'm aiming to break this story into "seasons", if you will. The next chapter is the end of the first season and, as a celebration, I want to have chapter sixteen as a Q&A with the cast and crew if you'd all be on board for that. You can post/ PM me questions for any/all (meaning you can send me a question for each character from you) of the following characters: Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star (though questions for him will be answered at my own discretion so as to avoid spoilers), Spirit, Kami, Blair, Wes and Yumi (again, hers will be taken at discretion to avoid spoilers). You can also ask me questions of any kind if you wish (though, again, no spoilers). :3

Next Chapter: Shit gets real yo. :D


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot.

Intro Image:

Maka is seen sitting on the ground in a white gown stained in blood and dirt. Her eyes are clenched shut, tears spilling over, and she has a large shard of glass pressed to her throat. Soul is standing behind her with his back to her back. His hands are shoved in his pocket but his face is hidden from view. He's wearing what appears to be a neat and tidy black pin-stripe suit.

Chapter Fifteen: It's just the Price I Pay (1)

It was screaming that roused Soul from his dreamless sleep. He perked up, noticing there was a girl missing from his bed, and crawled out from beneath the warm shell of the blankets. He saw the bathroom door was slightly ajar. He walked over to find Maka, dressed in nothing but a fluffy towel, pressed up against the sink, staring down at a large black cockroach chilling in the center of the room. He blinked before laughing and pointing at her.

"Soul, stop laughing and kill it!" She shrieked, glaring down at him. He covered his mouth and looked up at her.

"Who would have thought Maka Albarn would be afraid of a little cockroach?" He howled, pressing his forehead to the doorframe and laughing even louder. Her cheeks turned a red bright enough to halt traffic.

"Soul Evans, if you do not kill that thing I am going to Maka-Chop the Hell out of you later!" She screamed as loud as she could. Disturbed by the noise, the cockroach scuttled closer to her. This resulted in her squealing again and crawling up on to the sink, her legs dangling over one end while she pressed her hands on either end of the actually porcelain basin of the sink. She glared at Soul, whom was flushed with the effort of holding in his chortles. "Do something!"

"Okay, okay," He chuckled, disappearing back into the room for a moment. He returned with one of his boots, knelt by the insect and looked down at it. "Sorry there, little guy, but the lady ain't too fond of you." He said casually, as if discussing the weather with a co-worker. He then brought the shoe down on the bug with a loud crunching noise.

Maka made a small whimper but said nothing else. He walked over and smirked at her, awarding him with an adorable little pout. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

"Whatever you say," He shrugged calmly. She sat back up right while he leaned in and gave her a little peck on the forehead. "Breakfast?" He asked calmly.

"Sure, let me just get dressed," She said, starting to squirm off the sink. She then stopped, looking toward the twitching insect corpse on the ground. Emerald puppy dog eyes shifted on to the albino who sighed. He shook his head and scooped her up. "Thank you." She mumbled, cuddling into his collarbone and smiling a little bit.

"I spoil you, you know that?" He sighed before kissing the top of her damp head. She let out a content noise of agreement and he smiled lightly. He really did love this bizarre young woman before him.

They were too preoccupied with one another to notice the red tinted water from Maka's shower that finished disappearing down the drain.

…

They were almost to the mess hall when they realized that something was definitely wrong. Tsubaki was leaning against a wall, rubbing her eyes on the back of her hand, while Black*Star was letting out a slew of loud swears, pacing with his fists clenched. He suddenly halted, letting out an animalistic roar. "Damnit all!" He screamed, thrusting his fist right through one of the walls near him.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki gasped, rushing from her position to his side. Maka and Soul darted over as well, watching as the raven haired woman examined his now bleeding hand. "We'll need to take you to the infirmiry." She said gently, sniffling a bit.

"Tsubaki, what's going on?" Soul asked. The other two assassins suddenly jolted up, noticing the pair for the first time. Her eyes flicked down in sorrow while Black*Star let out another growl. His fists clenched tightly, blood starting to leak out through the newfound cuts.

"I'll explain on the way," She said sadly, turning and heading toward the nearby staircase. They descended and turned down the hall, heading for the large double doors at the other end. "Last night enemy agents found a way into Shibusen."

"What?" Soul asked, eyes snapping wide in horror. Maka covered her mouth with one hand but said nothing. "How is that possible? Those codes are only known by active members!"

"At current, we think it was Chrona," She said gently, keeping her eyes cast to the floor. He had almost forgotten about that kid; since he was Liz and Patty's problem, the fact he'd been here the last few months had slipped his mind. "We aren't too sure what exactly Liz and Patty felt comfortable telling him but we do know he's gone missing. Most of the staff has been sent out to hunt for him; aside from the staff in the mess hall and infirmary there are only a few more left here. Our squad, Wes, Blair, and Shinigami-Sama are the only operatives still on base. Shinigami-Sama said it'd be best if we stayed here in case Chrona's hiding in the building, waiting to strike out at one of us again."

"Again? Tsubaki, do you mean he… He attacked someone?" Maka asked nervously, gulping with the difficulty of pressing those words from her throat. Somber eyes shifted toward her and a slow nod was an answer. "Who?" She whispered shakily, fear gripping her. Chrona had seemed harmless the few times she had interacted with him. He was always so unsure of himself and how to handle things, but given what they knew about how he was raised…

"It was Liz. Patty and Kid are sitting outside of her room right now," She said gently. She sniffled, closing her eyes to force her tears back. She would not cry anymore! She needed to be stronger than this! "They're both really shaken up; Kid was on the one who first found her this morning, bleeding out on the roof. And Patty's so upset she won't even talk to anyone."

"My God," Soul shook his head and looked down. To think that Liz would be taken down… It was impossible to think about. She had been born and raised on the streets, had more wits and clever escapes plans in her than even a seasoned old fox during hunting season would. The force she had been pit up against must have been rather skilled or horrifically lucky. "How bad off is she?"

"Right now it isn't even a sure thing that she's going to make it; she's wired up to a lot of machines and can't breathe on her own just yet. Stein has made it clear, however, that if she survives there's going to be a lot of work to be done. She's going to need a lot of cosmetic reconstructive surgery for her face. Her left arm, left ankle and the thumb on her right hand were broken," Her tone was cold but she was shuddering with each breath. Maka's stomach churned in horror and disgust at the injuries and needed surgeries being described. Soul glared at the ground and shoved his hands in his pocket. He didn't want to run the risk of punching a wall like Black*Star had. "She's going to be in the infirmary for a long time once she wakes up and might need extensive physical therapy to get her leg and arm back up to full caliber."

"Is it really possible that Chrona could have done this?" Maka asked softly. The other girl shrugged and shook her head, implying she wasn't completely sure one way or another. They fell silent as they entered the infirmary wing and spotted the other two members of their group.

Kid was dressed in his usual black suit and seated in a chair. He was running his fingers through his hair and staring down at the floor. Golden orbs flickered over to them and softened, feeling a touch better upon the sight of his friends. Soul went over, sat down, and spoke softly to him. "Will you try to get through to Patty while I take Black*Star to get his hand looked at?" Tsubaki whispered to Maka gently, her hand resting on the other girl's shoulder. She nodded, watching the other pair go before looking toward the younger blonde in question.

Patty was sitting against the door that most likely led to Liz' room, acting more like a guard than anything else. She was hugging her knees to her chest, forehead resting against her knees, and she noticed the other was shaking like a leaf in the wind. She walked over and carefully slid down beside her, leaning over a bit and gently pushing her hair from the side of her face and back behind her ears. Azure orbs snapped open and locked on her, as if ready to strike, before softening in realization. Maka swallowed, unsure of what to say, before deciding to just say what popped into her mind first. "She's stronger than this and she's going to be okay," She said gently.

"I'm scared," Patty sniffled suddenly, eyes welling up with tears. It was the first time she had ever seen the bubbly blonde anything but excessively happy or excessively aggressive. She gently pulled the other girl to her and stroked her hair.

"It's okay to be scared," She said, one hand rubbing Patty's back in a soothing pattern. The other cracked, latched onto her, and sobbed for all she was worth. Maka simply tightened her hold on the other girl and did her best to help her stay grounded.

They remained blissfully unaware of how terribly ironic the whole situation was.

…

Golden eyes glared down at the city she once called home. She had loved this underground city of skilled assassins and bizarre characters. She had trained hard to be the best she could be until she turned eighteen and was given the option to go to medical school. After receiving her degree she had returned in hopes of helping to better the world through medical discoveries only possible with Shibusen's funding support.

She had met a man upon her return; a newer agent by the name of Trigger (2)(a hacker/ inventor) whom had transferred from the base in Maine, and been instantly taken by him. He was clever, sweet and painfully optimistic. She had been happy with him and the short romance they shared. They wed early on and settled down a touch, giving birth to a son whom was the spitting image of his father. They decided to name him Chrona. But then, on a mission, something went wrong with bomb Trigger constructed; it had detonated prematurely and collapsed the whole building. Over fifty innocent lives were taken and Trigger's body was never recovered from the rubble, assumed to have been too close to the detonation area and his body having dissolved as a side effect.

It was through her research she realized that if they could create an army of perfect soldiers they could take charge and end the struggles and strife of the world.

When she had initially suggested this idea to Shinigami-Sama he had told her the idea was more trouble than it was worth. He claimed that this idea would only lead to tyranny taking charge and that a world under a tight leash could never fully flourish. "It is the imperfections of the world that make it so much fun to live in," He had said with a chuckle before small whimpering noises echoed around them. This was at the time before he wore his mask and his cloak, at the time shortly after his wife had passed on. He walked toward the crib kept in his conference and carefully picked up the fussing infant inside. "For example, I lost my wife to gain my son. Although I will always miss her, I know she would have chosen him over her own life, just as I would myself. And just look at my little boy! He's such a cutie, especially with those three weird lines that only go over one side of his hair!" He beamed, holding the child up in facing of himself in the Circle-of-Life pose.

The small infant blinked, then started wailing loudly. "Shinigami-Sama, if I may, I believe he is uncomfortable like that," Medusa deadpanned, watching her boss struggle to call his child. He held the infant more properly and gently rocked him.

"I believe you are right," He said lightly before chuckling a bit. Still holding his son with one arm he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Eve (3) was always much better with these things than I. I never really thought about having children and, thusly, I guess my instincts are still a little shaky."

"I am sure you'll grow into them," She answered smoothly, thinking of the year old sleeping back in her own room. Her poor, fatherless little boy. "Shinigami-Sama, if you permit my research I can create deathless soldiers that could complete their missions with higher rates of success than we are familiar with! It could be a revolution!"

"Medusa, I understand your point but I do not agree with it," Shinigami-Sama said gently. He returned the now snoozing baby to his crib and looked at her with a stern expression. "These ideals you've concocted are only a desperate response to the loss of Trigger, which I understand as well. I lost Eve but have decided that I shall instead focus on raising our son to be a great man, as we wanted. If you want to do your late husband some justice, grieve for him but then remember the legacy the two of you share in your son. That is all." His words had bothered her until later that night, when Medusa's eyes fell to her sleeping child, cuddling into his mother's side to keep warm and feel safe.

If Shinigami-Sama would not give her what she needed, she would work with what was as her disposal and offer up her own son as a sacrificial lamb of science.

She was proud of herself when she saw her son's growing ability but was a touch worried when he started lashing out violently. One night, she woke up to him pressing a knife to her throat and laughing in a way no infant should. This was before he could speak and he was just grasping at the concept of walking; something as physical as getting a knife from the kitchen should have been impossible for him. But the black blood had made it possible, and she was suddenly very excited. Was this apparent madness within her child a one-time thing or would it take place in anyone injected with the black blood? She needed another test subject but using herself would be illogical.

And then she heard about the sickly infant known as Maka Albarn.

She had approached Spirit while Kami was away, since she knew Kami would be skeptical of her. The blonde haired woman was one of Shinigami-Sama's closest hands and most likely knew about everything she had gone through with him. Spirit would not, however; he didn't like to ask questions about what went on behind the doors of the research labs or the infirmary. Stein had been there, but she thought not of him; he was a man much like her, always struggling for new answers. Spirit had signed and she had merely nodded to her fellow scientist. She had not planned for him, of all people, to make a big stink about it.

She assumed now it was because she had succeeded where he had failed; she had done what she wanted and never once regretted it.

Things had tumbled downhill from there for her. She was thrown out and she lost track of Maka. She rounded up a few renegade agents whom were interested in going against the norm, built up her own base of operations beneath a church in Italy, and relocated her little test subject. They started to stalk the Albarn family, recording whatever they could. She learned early on that they weren't alone in their investigation; aside from the obvious of Shibusen, Arachne had decided she wanted Maka for her own. She didn't know when her older sister had left Shibusen herself, or how she even knew about Maka's condition, but she recognized her as a mild threat. Medusa focused mostly on taking down Shibusen for everything they'd done.

Arachne was a minor pest she could handle once she had Maka on her side.

"Lady Medusa, the bombs are all set geko," A voice called nervously. She glanced over at the sky blue haired woman standing a few feet away, peering out from beneath the large black hood of her cape. Eruka had never really been a renegade but she had always been easy to control; using a special chip she designed to release a deadly toxin on her command just gave some extra incentive. "What time are we going to start detonating them at geko?"

"Give me a little. We have to get Maka and Chrona back to us, after all," She said smoothly. She yanked the hood of her own cape back over her head and starting walking toward the city. "I'm going to break in and talk to her. Wait for me here and I should be back shortly with both of them."

"Of course, Lady Medusa," Eruka said lowly, watching her go. The blonde woman suddenly stopped and looked back at her with a small smile on her lips.

"And, if you were thinking about detonating those bombs before my return, you should re-think that; I have the trigger for that chip on my person and if I go, so do you," She mused lightly before resuming her march. She heard the other girl release a small choking noise and chuckled.

She found it ridiculously adorable when her followers thought they could overthrow her.

…

After three hours a member of the medical staff checked on Liz' vitals and approached with the first batch of stats for the group. "Well, things look okay. She still needed the ventilator but the monitors seem to say that she's doing better now. We won't be able to know much else for another few days but we will be sure to keep checking her condition," The man explained calmly. Patty smiled a little bit, hopeful tears starting to prick at the sides of her eyes, and Kid let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Soul gave his back a small pat and Maka uttered a small thank you to the man. The doctor smiled, nodded and headed out.

"Do you want me to get you some tea or something?" Maka asked Patty gently, helping the other girl get comfortable in one of the chairs.

"Chocolate milk would be nice," She said softly. The other blonde smiled and nodded, looking over at Kid and Soul.

"What about you two? Want any drinks of anything?" She asked cheerfully. Soul waved a hand, implying he was fine.

"Black coffee would be nice, if it isn't a burden for you," He said gently. She smiled, nodded, and rushed off down the hall to do get the drinks. The young man glanced over at Soul. "Seems like you got lucky. She's been very polite and she's good at what she does."

"I guess I am lucky, aren't I?" Soul laughed lightly, glancing over at his girlfriend's retreating form. He perked up when he heard yelling coming from one of the other corridors leading here. The doors were suddenly thrown open and Black*Star came charging in, dragging a screaming and crying Chrona by his hair along the tiled floor. Tsubaki was chasing after him, apparently trying to calm him down. "What the Hell?" Soul gaped, standing up just as the blue haired male threw Chrona to the floor by the other three individuals' feet.

"I found this little bastard hiding out in one of the unused agent rooms! He was cowering in the closet like a fucking kid!" He snapped, pointing at the lavender haired male hiding his face in his arms on the floor. Patty was shaking with the effort of not lashing out at the other individual while Kid stood with a vacant expression. They hadn't heard his side yet so he could have just been a witness.

"Chrona, what happened? What did you do to my sister?" Patty asked softly, staring at him. Slowly he lifted his head and their eyes locked. She could read the fear and the guilt.

"It wasn't me," He whimpered weakly, his stammer not present. His eyes clouded over suddenly, filling with a strange emotion that none of them could place. It was as if his soul had floated from his body and his brain was running on a robotic autopilot. "It never is but I always get blamed. Ragnarok… He comes out and can't stop him…"

"Ragnarok?" Soul parroted with his head tilted. What the Hell was a Ragnarok and what did it have to do with Chrona?

"Ragnarok has been around as long as I can remembered. He always hurts people, always yells at me and calls me stupid," He said without looking up. His tone was still that heartless, detached tone. "He killed those people. Killed a lot of them; but the first were the worst. So much blood… So much blood… All because of their eyes. He thought it was funny that their eyes were red like blood, and wondered if they would bleed like normal. He thought they may be demons, them and their sons."

Soul's heart came to a screeching halt. Red eyed parents with two children, left in a bloody crime scene? There was no other explanation… And it made sense. Chrona was only about a year or so older than Soul, so he would have been about that height. Medusa had been working to make him a killing machine, according to what she had done involving the black blood. The black blood caused a loss of sanity and moral decency.

Suddenly none of Soul's personal promises to not hold grudges mattered; he had a name and a face for his parent's murderer.

"You bastard!" Soul roared, throwing himself forward and kicking Chrona in the side as roughly as he could. He let out a loud, pained yelped and seemed to suddenly snap back to normal. He pulled into himself and started screaming again. That didn't mind to the albino as he dished out another blow, this time actually catching him in the face and breaking his nose with an echoing crunch.

It was not that the others stepped in; Kid and Black*Star grabbed Soul's arms to control him while Patty and Tsubaki stared. Neither girl was sure if they should try to comfort Chrona. After all, he was technically their enemy now, right? He stayed where he was, screaming in agony, while all eyes shifted to the other male. He was breathing heavy. "I'm fine. Let go," He said with a growl, tugging o get loose.

"Black*Star, you and I shall take him to my father for questioning," Kid said gently, releasing Soul and instead grabbing one of Chrona's arm. Black*Star grabbed the other and they started to drag him away. He glanced back at Patty though his tears and she saw the pleading look in his eyes. She closed her eyes and turned away, unable to truly hate him when he looked at her like that.

Maka blinked a few times as she saw Kid and Black*Star in passing. She was holding two brown paper cups with straws and lids on them. "What's going on?" She asked as she walked over, handing Patty her beverage. Patty sniffled a bit and took a sip, hoping that the cold, tasty drink would help soothe her again.

Soul glanced at her and suddenly his rage was boiling back up again. Maka had black blood in her too, right? Meaning for all he knew she could end up like that. One day, he could wake up and find her standing above him with a hatchet like the one used to kill his parents. Or, even worse, she could be the death of them all. She had the training and she had access to the weapons on base with her badge. "Oh, you're no better," He growled hollowly.

"Soul, what are you talking about?" She asked, taking a step back and looking at him with hurt. He glared at her, fists clenched at his side.

"You! You're a monster on the inside too and you know it, don't you?" He snapped, voice rising. Maka looked at him, then at the equally shocked faces of her other two teammates. "Don't look at them! They're not the murderering scum here!" He bellowed, causing her to flinch. He wasn't think and all he could see were his parents. He saw them alive and smiling, watching him with such warmth in their eyes. He saw their dead bodies, staring at him with those horrified, glassy eyes. He saw their caskets, being lowered into the ground and the dirt then being dropped on top. "You're going to end up just like him! You're going to kill everything around you and that's all you'll be good at! The only way to stop you would be to end you right now!"

And suddenly, when Soul blinked, he had Maka shoved against the wall by the collar of her shirt. The sound of fast approaching steps caught his attention and he turned just in time to be greeted with a fist. He stumbled back and blinked, dazed, while Maka crumpled to the floor with a choked sob. He glanced up to find a trembling, glaring Tsubaki staring down at him. "Get out of here until you calm down!" She snapped, pointing down the hall away from them.

He snorted and stormed off, mind reeling as he tried to recollect his wits. What the Hell had he just done, exactly?

"Maka, are you okay?" Tsubaki asked gently, kneeling down to rest a hand on her shoulder. Maka yanked back, stumbled to her feet and ran away. The ebony haired woman sighed and looked back at Patty. "I'm going to get Blair. She's best at taking care of Maka." She said before heading off as well.

Maka ran back to her room, shutting the door and pressing her back against the wood. The way Soul had looked at her, in that moment… If Tsubaki hadn't hit her he may have very well killed her. "I… I didn't do anything, you stupid jerk!" She screamed before dropping back down to her knees and crying softly.

"Oh, you poor thing," A voice cooed gently, snapping her back to reality. Viridian orbs locked in on the figure of a petite woman sitting on her bed, Calanthe snoozing in her lap contently. Her hair was a light hay color and tied off in a long braid underneath her chin. Her eyes were a color that matched and were soft with sympathy on her. She reached out and gave the spot next to her a small pat. "Come, sit next to me."

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?" The younger girl asked suspiciously, but still walked over to her. She sat down and the other woman gently tucked a strand of hair behind Maka's ear for her. She hadn't realized that her hair must have been terribly messed up thanks to Soul's insane antics.

"My name is Medusa and I'm here to help you, my dear," She said sweetly. Maka tensed as she watched the other woman. Stein had told them about how Medusa was a threat to them all. In yet, she seemed so nice. After everything that had happened so far today, Maka was just relieved to see a friendly face. "Has anyone said anything to you about something called black blood?"

"Well, no… All I know is that you're supposed to be a threat," She said, looking off to the side. Medusa sighed and looked down, hurt fogging over her eyes.

"I see," She said sadly. She then turned back to the smaller woman. "Allow me to explain. I worked here in the medical researching department. I was trying to come up with a special ointment that could instantly heal any injury; even repair damaged organs. I started out testing it on small animals I could get to pretty easily; rats caught in traps, squirrels I found in the park. And all my research found this new drug to be very effective. It worked miracles and so, when my son broke his arm, I decided to see if my drug worked as well for humans as it had for animals. It was successful and a few days later, I offered my assistance to your father in regards to you.

I don't know if they told you, but you were born premature and come of your vital organs weren't fully developed. When I saw the success the medicine had on my son I asked your father if he wanted me to try it for you. Again, it was successful as you can see. However, I noticed my son started acting strangely. It turns out the drug I made caused him to become a killing machine, to lose his sanity and sense of self. I brought up my concerns to Shinigami-Sama and he lashed out at me, calling me reckless. I was banished with only Chrona with me. I've been trying to track you and your parents down to ask for help. You see, it's too late for Chrona but if I had your help I could find a way to reverse this."

"That's all you've wanted all this time?" She asked in surprise. Normally Maka didn't believe things like this, but Medusa seemed so hurt and sincere.

"I know I made a mistake that time ago but I want to make it right," The older woman said, gently taking Maka's hands in her own. She looked so scared, her eyes filled with pleading, and it tugged at Maka's heart strings. "Please, Maka… Will you come with me to my lab and help me with my research?"

She was silent for a moment before nodding. "Yes. I want to help you with this," She said with a smile on her lips.

"Oh, thank you so much!" She gasped, tears brimming her eyes. She pulled the smaller girl into a tight hug. "Thank you so much, Maka! I promise you won't regret it!" She said happily before helping the other girl to get her things settled. When Maka's back was to her, she couldn't help but smirk at how the pieces were falling perfectly into place for her.

…

It was no surprise that he was hiding in the training room, really. He was wearing the gloves that Grandpa Steven had given him, practicing how to properly defend and strike with them using the help of a swinging wooden log. It was used specifically for these kinds of rehearsals, so that the users of blades and such could get more comfortable with cutting through tough objects. It made tearing a blade through flesh feel more like cutting butter with a hot knife. It was an effective technique that Soul himself could vouch to being a positive.

He didn't even glance up when the doors swung open and purposeful steps echoed around him; he had expected either Blair or Tsubaki to hunt him down after he had screamed at Maka like he did.

"Does it make you feel good about yourself to make your girlfriend cry or was this just a strange daydream you felt like acting out?" He paused, eyes wide, having not expected it to be his own brother. He swallowed before returning to his training. Wesley glared at his younger siblings back before using his chain to knock over an entire tray of barbells. Soul actually turned to face him this time, the two just staring at one another until the clattering noise died down and left them in silence.

"Did Blair send you to give me a lecture or something?" Soul barked out flatly, glaring. Wesley remained calm though his eyes sparkled with nothing but annoyance. He knew he deserved a stern lecture for what he did but hearing it from Wes… That was just something he didn't want to deal with.

"Oh, no. You see," Wes trailed, spinning his cane in his hands and taking up watching that instead, "she would have come herself because she had a few choice words for you. However, she's too busy trying to track Maka down since she's gone off to God knows where thanks to you." He halted his twirling game and looked at Soul. "So, any reason you flipped your lid for absolutely no reason back there?"

"It wasn't for no reason!" Soul snapped, clenching his fists and growling. He smacked his chest where his heart would be with one hand, glaring now at the toes of his boots. "I had a reason for what I said! You like to live like you weren't there when it happened but I was and I can't forget about it! I still have nightmares about it! Mother and Father-!"

"Mother and Father are dead!" Wes roared suddenly. Soul deflated and stared up with horror filled eyes. He had seen his brother consumed with rage before but had never had it directed at him. He had to admit his brother looked rather frightening. "They've been dead for years and nothing you do or say will change that! Blaming Maka for something she had no hand in will not release you of your guilt or bring them back! You may not be the smartest man alive but you know better than that!"

"I know that! I know that they'll never come back but I-! I've needed a face to put over those memories, a name to give the person who killed them!" He snapped back, sounding less angry and more weak. He was crumbling to pieces before his brother's very eyes and it was painful. It felt like he was a child again, holding onto his mother's cold fingers and pleading with her vacant eyes to get up. "And when I got that, I just- I couldn't take it! I always swore I'd be fine, that I'd just let it go, but I loved them! They were the best damned parents a kid could want and they were taken from us for no reason at all!"

"So you decided to direct your rage to Maka, despite her having nothing to do with this?" The older male pressed flatly.

"She does, though; she has the same black blood in her as Chrona," He said in a quieter tone, seeming to suddenly grow tired. If he could have his way, Wes would just leave him be and he would curl up on the floor and cry; coolness be damned! He just suddenly needed to be alone, needed to be away from feeling anything for a while.

"I know," Wes said evenly, causing Soul's head to snap back up. Wes shook his head at the clear shock on the other boy's face before he looked back at his brother. "Blair knew everything because of her connection with the family; therefore, she told me everything. The main difference between Maka and Chrona is that the black blood within Maka hasn't been stirred up yet. It may not be the case for much longer, though."

"What do you mean?" Soul asked, heart beginning to race harder in his chest. Maka… Not Maka! He had already lost his parents to this damn stuff; he would not lose her too!

"Shortly after she disappeared, Chrona's black blood reacted to a trigger; we assume it was because of her going M.I.A. His alter ego, who declares itself to be named Ragnarok, escaped from your squad and is now missing again," He explained with a kind of calm that this situation did not call for. Wes then tossed something to Soul. "Maka's things are gone and she left this behind."

It was Maka's official agent's badge. "She wouldn't just leave this behind! They must have taken her by force!" Soul snapped, not wanting to believe it. Maka wouldn't just up and leave him like this. He may have lashed out at her but that wouldn't have been enough to push her away, right?

"There were no signs of a struggle, Soul," He said calmly. The younger growled and started off toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"Where else? I'm going to find her and drag her back here!" He barked back angrily without looking back at his brother. He didn't care about the risks involved, given that Ragnarok was running rampant. If he saw Maka he knew he could convince her to come back to him, to come back to Shibusen. If he could just see her, just speak to her, than he'd have a chance.

A sudden booming noise caught his ear and he rushed to a nearby window. His eyes widened as he realized that a few buildings in the city portion of Shibusen were being eaten alive by flames from an explosion. He looked around and spotted a few figures running from the blazes just as another building popped its top. He growled and took off for the exit of the main Shibusen building. He caught sight of the infirmary workers rushing out with stretchers and other medic equipment and even the kitchen staff was busting out their sharp knives and such to go fight any enemies lurking in the shadows. _'They've got this covered so I'll go find Maka,'_ He thought, throwing the doors open and leaving them as such. He figured it'd be easier for the medics to get out and help the others.

…

At the first explosion Maka gasped and turned her attention to Medusa. "What's happening?" She whimpered worriedly. Golden eyes took the scene in before wincing a bit.

"It must be Arachne; she must have had agents tailing me on how to get into the city," She said worriedly. She glanced at Eruka. "We will get blamed for this if we do not hurry along. How much farther to the van?" She asked, concern flickering with an undertone of warning. _"If you break this cover for us I will end you."_

"It's not much farther geko," She said, quickly turning and resuming the somber march. Medusa placed an arm over Maka's shoulder, whispering sweet nothings in her ear to settle her nerves back down. _'Poor girl has no idea what's in store for her. Well, I guess it's better she be Medusa's dissection frog than myself geko.'_ She thought with a shudder.

…

He ran through the streets, looking here and there for any sign of Maka; alive or dead. She was among none of the faces he saw on the injured or the well; it wasn't until he spotted a crowd of shadowy figures lurking toward the secret exit to Death City that he feared Wes had actually been right. He clenched his fists, picking up speed, and growled to himself. "Maka!" He screamed as loud as his lungs would allow.

One of the figures turned and revealed a rather surprised looking Maka staring back at him, strange shadows cast on her face by the glow of the flames.

He was panting when he caught up to her halted form. He looked up, too breathless to speak, and reached out to her. She flinched back, clutching her hands to her chest and her eyes narrowed. "Maka, please," He said, his distress clear.

"Why should she go back with you?" A feminine voice clucked lightly, walking closer. The other individual had long honey colored locks twisted into a braid with eyes to match. He recognized her as Medusa Gorgon and his heart came to a grinding halt. She really had agreed to leave with Medusa. Maka was willing to go rogue one them. "You were the one who cast her aside because of something she doesn't even really know about. Maka's black blood has never reacted in yet you demonize her so that you have an excuse to leave her. After all, what fun is a girl you've already slept with once?" She sneered down at him.

He flinched at the words but not because they struck at a hard fact; he was pained to know this was what Maka must have felt. "That isn't why I said what I said! I was confused about how I was feeling and the memories were cropping back up and I just… I didn't… I didn't handle it well, okay? I know that and I'm sorry!" He said, looking at Maka now. She turned away, looking down at her feet.

She looked close to tears. "But that's where you're wrong, Soul," She said softly, entire form shaking. He blinked a few times, tilting his head as he tried to process what was going on. "What you said earlier… You meant every word of it. And it's not too far off. Sometimes I… I feel something tugging at me. It's like I hear a voice telling me what to do and it's always bad. These terrible, violent, graphic images start playing behind my eyes and it takes all my energy to force back these urges. That's why I need to go with Medusa." She paused and glanced up at the other woman. The mentioned woman plastered on a warm smile and set a hand on Maka's shoulder gently, earning a weak smile. "She and I are going to find a way to reverse the process of the black blood, for both Chrona and myself."

"It's all bullshit, Maka!" He snapped, holding his hands out wide in desperation. She looked at him, clearly insulted and hurt at his choice of words. "Medusa is a liar! She's telling you what you want to hear so that you'll leave Shibusen and be sucked in by the black blood! Your best bet is to stay here with Shibusen! We're the good guys; we're the ones who really mean it when we say we want to help you!"

"Then why didn't Shibusen tell my family the truth from the very beginning?" She snapped back, her tone catching him off guard. She was actually going to stand there and defend what Medusa had done to her? Did Maka even know all the facts in regards to what was going on? "Yes, my parents fled but why not send one of my mother's closest friends to talk to her? If they had approached her in a public place, in a non-confrontational way, my mother would have listened to reason. Why did they pick up more effort in the move to get me back in their grasp now of all times?"

"Because," Soul pressed out but fell silent. He had no explanation. Until Shinigami-Sama had made Maka's case top priority for their squad he hadn't so much as glanced at the files. He knew it involved the daughter of two renegade agents but he would never have gotten invested further than that without strict orders to do so. Even Kid, who was so diligent at reading all their case files, had said the situation was not as dire as some of the other placed in front of them.

"That's what I thought; Shibusen wants to use my instincts as their new tool. Why else do you think they offered me the option to do my training? Medusa wants my help too but it's for something much better. I want to be normal and this is my only chance; whether you can accept it or not," She said stiffly. Soul growled, held up his arms and flexed his wrist inward. The smooth, sharp blades popped right out, poised in a ready position. "What are you going to do?" She gasped, stepping back a bit with fear in her eyes. He would have been insulted by her expression but was too pissed to care.

"Clearly you aren't going to listen to reason so I'm just going to have to kick these idiots' asses and drag you back myself," Soul said flatly. He watched the confusion and frustration flicker in her eyes at his words. How could she still doubt him so much? Why had everything changed so drastically between them over a few words snapped in anger? Even though he did have the answers (she had explained her point of view, after all) he didn't want to accept them. He didn't want to think Maka would buy into Medusa's lies, be hoodwinked, so easily. "I don't want to lose you too, Maka." He said gently, eyes softening a bit on her.

Medusa's eyes flickered from Soul to the figure fast approaching. If not for the role she was currently trying to play she would have started laughing but instead she gasped. "Ragnarok, no!" She screamed, covering her hand with her mouth.

Maka and Soul both jolted up, looking over. Soul pivoted on his heels, aiming to fight the insane force charging him, but he was a touch too slow. He wasn't sure where the other had gotten the clunky, heavy-looking black sword but it certainly did have a painfully sharp blade. It sliced through the tender flesh of Soul's torso as if it was made of nothing more than paper.

"Soul!" Maka screamed, reaching toward him. He hit the ground with a loud thump, eyes wide and focused on her. He twitched a bit, extending his hand toward her and trying to utter something. His lids suddenly dropped and he cursed his fate; he had never gotten the chance to tell her. Ragnarok was laughing at the sight of the crimson fluid leaking from the other male's gaping wound, as well as the desperate display he was given. Free suddenly rushed forward, punching Ragnarok square in the gut, and tossing the now unconscious male over his shoulder. Medusa grabbed Maka's arm and gave it a little tug, forcing the sobbing girl to look up at her.

"Maka, we need to get out of here before Ragnarok awakens," She said urgently. She glanced at Soul and then back out at the flaming city. "There are reinforcements coming; if we don't go we'll be killed without a second thought." The other girl let herself be dragged along, sniffling and finally turning her back on what had become the closest thing to a home to her.

Luckily for her, years of being moved around had left her numb to the culture shock of relocation.

End

(1) The title comes from the lyrics to the song _Mr. Brightside_ by The Killers. This chapter was highly inspired by this song and can be connected to almost every element to this chapter.

(2) Trigger – Well, Chrona had to come from somewhere, right? He had to have a father and I decided to create one. His name, when added with Chrona's, is sort of meant to be a play on the game "Chrono Trigger"; I have never played the game but I like the artwork. It's done by the same artist as Dragonball Z and I love that show. :3

(3) Eve – The name Eve is Hebrew for Life; I figured it'd be a nice off set from the family's theme of death related names.

Notes:

I listened to the following songs this chapter: _Mr. Brightside_ by The Killers, _Stars_ by T.A.T.U., _There's a Fine, Fine Line_ from Avenue Q, _Monster_ by Lady Gaga, _Love Song Requiem_ by Trading Yesterday, _I Hate This Part_ by The Pussycat Dolls, as well as _Acute_ and its partner piece _ReAct_, both by the Vocaloids. Does it show?

This is going to be my last update until after Thanksgiving; you see, my work schedule is hectic for the next two weeks or so and I still need to focus on school. I'm also doing this because I'll need some time getting everything together with the Q&A session. :3

Next Chapter:

Q&A session time, guys~! Send me questions and I'll give you non-spoiler answers! ;D


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot.

Intro Image:

Soul is seen standing in a large field with brightly colored flowers everywhere. He is wearing a blue and white striped polo with a pair of dark blue jeans. His eyes are half opened and staring vacantly at the space before him, his mouth opened as if he wants to say something. His hands are held in front of him, soaked in blood with yellow speckles to it; the speckles seem to be pollen from the millions of flowers around him. There appears to be no injuries on his own form. Droplets of the strange mixture of blood and pollen have fallen to the flowers beneath his hands, staining the snowy petals of the white roses.

Chapter Sixteen: Dreams of Neverday

Yumi hadn't been too surprised when she received a notice from Shinigami-Sama five days ago requesting her presence. She had heard about the attack two days before the request for her was sent; she assumed that her presence was required to talk about the losses and how her base would have to suffer for a while to make the necessary repairs. The Nevada Base was the main base and, therefore, needed to be at full force for the success of the organization as a whole. She had been expecting to see the leaders of the other branches in Shinigami-Sama's conference room as well.

Expect how surprised she was when she entered to find Shinigami-Sama, Stein and the Albarns' to be her company for the meeting.

"It's good to see you, Yumi-Chan," Shinigami-Sama greeted merrily. She nodded and cleared her throat lightly, glancing briefly at Kami and Spirit. Kami was wearing a long sleeved pink blouse and hip-hugging jeans while Spirit was wearing a suit much like the one from when she and Kami first met him. She then turned back to her boss. "I assume you understood why I have summoned your presence here?"

"I assumed it was to discuss the budget, given the damages tolled out in Medusa's latest attack. Was I wrong in that, sir?" She asked politely. He chuckled lightly and waved his hand.

"To some degree, yes," He said. He then turned to Stein. "Will you explain the situation in the infirmary to her for me? That's more your deal than my own."

"Liz Thompson and Soul Evans are both in the infirmary with severe injuries," He said, watching as Yumi's eyes widened. When the Thompson sisters had first been placed in Shibusen many years ago, Yumi was the one in charge of their care. Shinigami-Sama had thought it would be a good idea given her inability to have children. "Liz woke up a few days ago but we're still waiting on Soul. Liz is going to need extensive surgeries because of the damage done to her."

"I see," Yumi said gently, looking down. Her mind flashed to two young girls watching her, one with a large grin and innocent eyes while the other was scowling with suspicion. A smile wormed its way to her face. "I am sure she will be able to recover well, though. She has always been a fighter, after all."

"You sound like a proud parent," Spirit remarked with a smile. This awarded him with a glare from both Kami and Yumi; Yumi because of his words and Kami because she had banned him from speaking long ago.

"Well they are Yumi's girls," Stein added on, Yumi's glare shifting to him. He awarded her with a blank face. "Liz wants to be out of the infirmary and started on her physical therapy in a week at most. She says she wants to beat someone else in regards to quick recovery times."

"I may have personal trained the Thompson sisters but I highly doubt that what you say is true," The inky haired woman said. Her smile returned as she thought of the two young women. "Elizabeth is not the kind for hero worship, meaning she just doesn't want to look weak. She has always prided herself upon her strength and her skills; if she feels her reputation as a strong young woman is at stake she'll do whatever it takes to prove the critics wrong. No, Elizabeth would not have said what you are insinuating, Stein."

"Liz asked if you could visit as soon as she was well enough to talk," Shinigami-Sama chimed in, startling the woman's attention back to him. He chuckled lightly. "So, Yumi, they really are your girls. They view you as a mother and you praise them as if they were your own."

"May I go visit with them, Shinigami-Sama?" Yumi asked, deciding against trying to argue with her boss. It would merely equate to a waste of time, breath and effort on the part of all involved.

"Once we are finished with matters here, feel free to~!" He agreed merrily. He then turned around, walking a few feet away. "I assume you lot, aside from Stein, were told very little about the recent attack on our base. In the end, we lost fifteen civilians, seven agents, and Maka Albarn was taken by Medusa. As things stand, we are not absolutely sure as to whether or not it was kidnapping or if young Miss Albarn went along willingly, but she is still one of ours. Once my Nevada squadron is all healed up and the damages to the city have been tended to, there shall be a mission to recollect operative Albarn, operative Marie and Marie's young son from Medusa's base."

A feeling of helplessness washed over Yumi at the thought of her best friend and child being locked away by that damnable woman. "If I may say my opinion, sir," Yumi said, "I do not believe this mission would be a good pick for the current main squad of this base. None of them have any experience taking out a traitor; let along one as big a threat as Medusa. It would make more sense to send a more seasoned batch out to handle this situation."

"That is why I have plans to have them specially trained by a few operatives whom know Medusa well," Shinigami-Sama said while turning. There was a pause before he held out his hands and indicated the four adults standing before him. "I want you four to train this squad once they are ready, as well as accompany them into the bowls of Medusa's base."

"You must be kidding!" Yumi snapped, anger flicking on like a switch. She was normally much calmer when she disagreed with Shinigami-Sama but this… This situation would not work. "Stein has too much of a personal stake in this, given whom two of the captives are. I am unable to handle field missions because of my condition, as I am sure you recall, as well as I have my own duties to attend to at my base. On top of that, the Albarn's are traitors to the organization! Comrades and innocents have been killed because they ran off without listening to reason!"

"I am a professional, Yumi; I understand how to separate business and personal," Stein said flatly. He was glaring at her from behind his glasses. "As far as I am concerned, Marie is just a colleague and that boy is an innocent civilian dragged into the cross-fire."

"And I have reinstated the Albarn's as agents; they will be heavily monitored to avoid another incident of them running for the hills, though. And as for you, Yumi-Chan, I have had another agent take over your base until at least the training of this squad is completed. If you really take issue with testing your ability to last in a field mission I shall not argue with you on the matter," Shinigami-Sama explained gently. Her fists clenched at her side and she glared at the floor. "You are still unsure?"

"I am… I do not wish to be burned against by the Albarn's and their flighty ways, sir," She said simply without looking up. He nodded and shifted as she lifted her head and met his gaze. "However, I will but my own judgments behind me and simply follow my orders. If I do, however, suspect treason, I will act out as I see fit to handle the situation."

"I would expect no less from you, Yumi-Chan," He said lightly, but the hidden meaning was clear to everyone in the room. Spirit twitched at it but Kami let it roll off her like so many other things. She understood where Yumi was coming from, though she herself knew there was no threat from she and Spirit.

_If Kami or Spirit gives you reason to suspect them of treason, shoot to kill; there will be no consequences for doing such._

"Anyway, is there anything else I need to be informed of?" Yumi asked calmly, the main issue being handled at this point.

"No, you may go see the girls. Will start discussing the training the squad will need as the time draws closer," Shinigami-Sama said politely. Yumi bows, turns and heads out without another word. "You three may go, as well. I'm sure you two, Kami and Spirit, would like to get started on training again."

"You'd be right in that," Kami said calmly. She glanced over at Stein. "Are the private training rooms in the same location or were they moved?"

"They were relocated to help extend the wildness survival training room," He said simply while leading them out. They were silent until the doors to the conference room shut.

"So you really didn't know that Marie had your kid? Seems like pretty bad communication, what with you two dating for so long and what not," Spirit remarked, cringing when both his cohorts glared at him.

"Marie and I broke up around the time she must have gotten pregnant. I don't understand why she didn't come to me with the knowledge but what's done is done," Stein stated. Kami rolled her eyes and scoffed as she matched his pace.

"You really don't understand why she kept that knowledge from you? You weren't exactly shy with stating your opinion on having kids, you know," She said calmly. She tossed a few strands of hair over her shoulder and pinned the grey haired male with an annoyed frown. "You aren't an idiot, Franken, so stop acting like one."

"I don't see how my opinion on reproduction would have left her feeling she couldn't come to me," He pressed further. Jade orbs shimmered with annoyance before she smacked her forehead, letting her hand slowly glide down her face.

"Stein, what was one thing that you knew about Marie when it came to the concept of a family?" She asked in a soft, delicate tone. It made him feel ling a grade schooler being told why he was bring put in time-out.

"She loved the idea, and it did make some sense. She always did have a way with children," He said simply.

"Very good. Now, what would you have told her to do if she had told you she was pregnant?"

He opened his mouth to retort before he froze. "I… I would have told her… To get rid of it," He said slowly, his mind catching up with the situation. He had never understood why Marie did what she did, why she left him when they had been so happy together. He always wondered if it was his fault; did he not compliment her enough? Did he not give her enough attention and affection? And then, when he heard she had a child, he thought it was because she had cheated on him; he was shocked when Shinigami-Sama admitted to knowing the child existed and was, in fact, Stein's own ilk. He had been too frustrated and too busy these last few days to really think about things from her side of the situation.

"That's what I thought," Kami said casually. She turned and started walking again, snapping her fingers. "Anyway, get a move on boys. I need to get quite a few things in order to day and we're just wasting time talking about pointless matters." Stein glanced at her back and glared, feeling rage start to bubble up within him.

He had always had this strange loathing deep inside for Kami. It wasn't until she and Marie got really close that the bubbly blonde had started to really think about having a family, pestering him with her thoughts and feelings. And then, at Spirit and Kami's wedding, they had their very first… Well, he wouldn't say it was a fight; more like him simply stating his opinion. Stein had never been too good at understand other people or their emotions (a fact that had never really bothered Marie) but, in the same argument, he had never made her cry until this incident. At this point in their relationship, they were openly a couple for about six years, having finally become a couple at sixteen.

"It was a lovely ceremony, don't you think?" She asked happily, playing with the bouquet she had caught. He let out a small noise as he got settled at his desk. He had been able to sense that she was going to ask him something about them. "Very lovely, indeed. Kami deserved to have such a nice wedding."

He let out another grunt and heard the swish of fabric as she walked around the room. He glanced over his shoulder to find her getting the bouquet settled into a little vase she had purchased years ago as a souvenir on a mission. "The floral arrangement for her bouquet turned out nicely, too. I know these are roses but what about these ones here? Hey, Stein, do you-"She paused, turning to see him watching her, and blinked. She noticed the sudden tension in the room and looked at him with a worried frown. "Is something bothering you, Stein?"

"It was just a wedding, Marie," He said flatly. She stares at him as if he had slapped her across the face with a dead fish.

"Weddings are so wonderful, though, Stein! They represent true love, intimacy and unity within groups of friends and family!" She protested quickly, eyes large with horror. He snorted lightly at this and turned back to his work.

"Yes, and I can assure you that they'll be getting a divorce in not too much time," He remarked, picking up his scalpel. He planned to dissect a rare breed of frog he'd been able to catch on a recent mission to the rain forest. "Marriage serves no point but to prove how shallow relationships really are. Spirit and Kami have been dating for years in yet he constantly flirts and cheats on her. Just because he put a ring on her finger doesn't mean that things are going to change. Their relationship is a sham; it always has been and it always will be, until one of them finally walks away."

There was a pregnant pause before he heard sniffling. He turned, curious, to find Marie staring at him with teary eyes. "Is that what you think of our relationship, Stein? That it's nothing but a joke?" She asked with another sniffle. He was too stunned at her reading into his words to tell her she was wrong; she took off running and it was another week before she would come back to his side.

And it was those very same words she had thrown in his face when she ended things between them.

"It's over, Stein," She said simply, his back to her. He was always facing away from her, when he thought about. He was almost always hunched over his desk until she dragged him away either to the bedroom (to participate in one of two activities they conducted there) or to a mission or to the mess hall to eat.

He paused and turned to look at her, pushing his glasses up on his nose. He noticed immediately that she was holding a large yellow suitcase that she normally reserved for long-term missions. Next he noticed the look of desperation on her features. "Excuse me?"

She had flashed him a weak smile, tears spilling from her eyes. It was as if she was the one having her heart ripped out (though, now that he thought about it, she probably was in just as much pain). "A long time ago you said that Spirit and Kami's relationship was a scam, right? That it always was and would stay that way until one of them left the other? We aren't much different than that ourselves, Stein. And so, I'm going to walk away from this terribly long joke. Goodbye, Franken Stein," She had said before turning and leaving. He had contemplated asking her to stay, telling her he would marry her and love her, but he let her go and turned back to his work.

It wasn't until he woke up the next morning in his lab, by himself, that it truly dawned on him that she had meant it.

Now, as he led Kami around, he felt all his anger pointing at her. She was the one whom had always put thoughts into Marie's head, always tried to mold her to be more like Kami herself. Yumi had deviated from that mold, and Marie had to some degree. But Marie… Sweet, loving Marie was like a child that was too trusting and too naïve. Kami Albarn, he decided, was the one to blame for his predicament.

He swore he'd dissect her as payback, someday.

…

It was nice for him, when he focused in on it. He was floating in pure darkness, with no light around him and no desire to open his eyes. How did he know his eyes were closed? He wasn't absolutely sure how but he simply knew it was a fact. Why was he floating in this strange sort of limbo? He couldn't – didn't want to – exactly remember but he had decided he liked it better here. There was a silence all around him and it was serene; one of the few times he'd ever felt peace in years. There were no nightmares of his parents' dead faces, no memories of his life with them, no pain or loneliness over missing them. For a moment it felt like he could breathe and simply let go of everything.

His tranquility was shattered, however, because reality has to crash in at some point.

"What the Hell are we supposed to tell him when he wakes up?" Black*Star, angry, an undertone of concern just skimming the surface.

"The only thing we can tell him, obviously; the truth," Kid, calm, well-collected like always. Something tugged at his conscious, telling him he needed to invest in the conversation. "Lying to soften the blow will only frustrate him further than necessary. He is still in a delicate state and needs to be treated as such."

"You're making it sound like he's a little fucking girl!" Black*Star, still angry and sounding ready to lash out.

"Calm down, Black*Star," An annoyed Liz seemed to join in the fray. Her voice, however, sounded a bit more nasal than it normally was. This caught his interest even more but he wasn't sure if it was interesting enough for him to leave his peaceful home of current. "You don't need to say anything insulting about the female demographic just because you're pissed by the actions of one girl."

"Maka left him there to fucking bleed to death! What kind of fucked up person does that?" He roared, finally giving Soul the clues to piece together the conversation. He started to struggle at this newfound information. "How else are we supposed to explain it to him, huh? Turn it into a joke or some shit? 'Hey, buddy, guess who left you for dead on the outskirts of the city during a huge attack? Here's a hint; it ain't Mickey Mouse!' Oh, yeah, that'll go over just great!"

"Black*Star, you didn't see how Soul got with Maka when Chrona revealed that he killed his parents," Tsubaki's voice chimed in, ringing as gently as usual but there seemed to be a touch more strength to it. He heard shifting, as if someone was trying to get comfortable again. "He looked ready to kill her, you guys. If I hadn't intervened when I did he may have seriously hurt her."

"Tsubaki's right," Patty added on quickly.

"You two are going to side with that traitor?" Black*Star balked, clearly put-off by these new arguments. Tsubaki could be heard sighing.

"I'm just saying that none of us know what was going through her mind at the time of the attack," She explained as delicately as possible. Soul felt his eyes start to crack open, not quite registering that the lights stung. "None of us can be sure of what happened before the attack. We can ask Soul when he wakes up what he remembers before he was injured by Ragnarok but that's the best we'll be able to manage for now."

He coughed lightly, his vocal chords soar and throbbing from disuse. All eyes turned to him and he forced out the word, "Water." Kid walked over and poured some of the mentioned liquid from a large pitcher into a plastic cup on the table between the two hospital beds. He then carefully helped Soul take a few small sips until his throat was cleared well enough to speak. "Thanks." He said, voice sounding much more like himself.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," Kid said casually, the slight joke earning him a small chuckle. It was then ruby orbs widened and darted about frantically, hopefully. "Maka isn't here, I'm afraid. She left with Medusa a week ago, during the attack."

Soul groaned as he sat up a little bit, ignoring the stinging sensation coming from his chest, and looked at his friends. Everyone was gathered in the hospital room in various locations. Tsubaki was seated in a chair between Liz' bed and the table while Patty was seated on a chair on the other side of her. Black*Star was leaning against the wall opposite the beds, now wearing a scowl, and Kid stood to the immediate right of Soul's bed. "I've really been out of it that long?" He asked with a frown.

"Yeah, you haven't been much for conversation," Liz teased, awarding her with his attention. He noticed the white casts on her left arm, left leg and right thumb from the breaks she had suffered through. Other than that her right eye had a white patch over it, her right cheek bore several little scabs and he saw a cast-like item over her nose. She seemed to catch on to what he was thinking about. "My right eye socket was severally fractured, my nose was broken and I'm going to have to have two false teeth put in. Luckily enough, Ragnarok and Mars ripped out two of my back molars so it shouldn't be too much of a difference." She shrugged at the end of the list, as if this was normal conversation material.

"Who exactly is Mars, anyway? You refused to tell us until Soul woke back up," Kid pointed out calmly, settling himself into the vacant chair beside Soul's bed. Liz took a deep breath, planning her words carefully, before looking at her teammates. Her eye remained focused on Soul last.

"Mars is what Maka called herself before she attacked me," She said, ignoring the gasps they all released. She saw the horror flicker in Soul's eyes at her words. "From what I can tell, the black blood created another personality within Maka like it did for Chrona; she doesn't even realize that it was awakened within her. From what I was able to pick up on from the conversation I overheard, Mars is aware of Maka but not the other way around. I guess it's like having bi-polar disorder only significantly worse. I'd seen little instances where Maka would get this crazed look in her eyes but I never thought it could be because of something like this. Shinigami-Sama should have told all of us about this sooner; training Maka only gave her skills that Mars will use to kill. Hell, it was probably the training that helped give Mars more power over Maka's body; those other egos made by the black blood seem to thrive off violence. I mean, when they first saw each other they spent an hour beating the shit out of one another."

"Dear God," Tsubaki mumbled lightly, earning her a nod from the dirty blonde.

"But Maka didn't have any injuries when she left. She took a shower, saw a bug and freaked out over it. She was in a towel so if she had any bruises or marks I would have noticed," Soul said quickly. His friends all turned to him with different expressions; Tsubaki looked embarrassed, Kid looked a touch surprised, Liz was wearing a small smirk, Patty was giggling and Black*Star looked about ready to declare something that would undoubtedly leave everyone emotional scarred. The albino flushed at this as his mind caught up with his words. "You bunch of perverts!" He hissed lightly.

"Back to the matter at hand," Kid said with a small cough, "in regards to the black blood. The black blood has a special element to it that heals all wounds pretty much as soon as they are formed. Of course, my father already explained as much to you, Soul. It's the whole reason Maka became a test subject in the first place. When the black blood is actively in charge, it changes the color of said liquid to an inky hue and has the ability to heal everything; internal damage to organs, external damage and even repair shattered bones and torn muscles. This is the reason Maka going with Medusa is such an inconvenience; she can be warped into a tool for Medusa's vendetta."

"What do you mean by inconvenience?" Soul asked with a glare. Kid glanced at him calmly.

"If Maka fights against Medusa than she's still one of us but should she accept this 'Mars' persona developed within her than we'll be better off putting an end to her," It was the level-headed way that Kid said it that made everyone in the room (excluding Black*Star) flinch. He looked around at all of them, flashing them a look that screamed of disapproval of his words but also that he was forced to speak them. "Maka has become our problem, considering we were the ones who failed to keep her in our custody and away from our enemy. No one in particular is to blame here but we all share the responsibility of putting an end to it." Golden eyes were locked on scarlet red as he spoke the last sentence and the deeper meaning was clear.

_This is your fault, you know it, and you are the one who will have to fix it; taking her life is now your cross to bear._

"We should have locked her in the dungeons; Medusa never would have thought to look there," Black*Star scoffed flatly. Patty made a small noise of disapproval and he turned his gaze on her. "Oh, don't start trying to argue she deserves better! She's the one who beat Liz within an inch of her life!"

"Mars did that, not Maka! Maka is our friend and she would never willingly hurt any of us!" Patty argued back, looking at her sister pleadingly. The older responded by taking her hand and giving a light squeeze. "Chrona and Maka are just puppets to their alter egos! They're both nice people who are tormented by wicked sides they can't control!"

"Maybe they should be stronger than to be controlled by fucking parasites then!" The blue haired male roared, moving as if he meant to approach Patty.

"I swear to God, Black*Star, take another step toward Patricia and you'll regret it," A harsh feminine voice chimed, causing everyone to turn toward the door. Liz and Patty's eyes lit up at the raven haired woman in the doorway.

"Miss Yumi!" They cheered in unison. She smiled as she pushed herself off the doorframe and walked over, flashing Black*Star another scalding look. He let out a loud, grumpy 'harump!' but didn't say anything else. Yumi settled down on the bed next to Liz and stroked her hair.

"How are you feeling, Elizabeth?" She asked interestedly. Liz made a small noise of agreement while Patty slipped in under Yumi's other arm. The darker haired woman laughed lightly and stroked her hair as well. "And how about you, Patricia?"

"I'm doing okay and Patty's feeling better now that I'm back to talking," Liz said simply. She then grinned up at the older woman. "Still calling us Elizabeth and Patricia? I'd have thought that by now we'd have earned a little more respect from you, earning us nickname status."

The other woman chuckled and gave Liz a small poke in the center of her forehead. "You two may be full-fledged agents but I can still see your spitfire child selves reflected in those eyes. As long as I see it, you'll be Elizabeth and Patricia," She said with finality before turning her attention to the rest of the group. "So what have you lot been discussing here?"

"Traitor stomping," Black*Star said flatly. Yumi blinked, her smile disappearing, and she returned to her mask of indifference.

"A fine activity, indeed," She said patiently. Everyone gawked at her but a smile slowly crept up on Black*Star's face. Finally someone who understood how he felt! "However, you're going to have to toss those ideals to the wayside for a while. I've come to inform you all of some orders issued directly from Shinigami-Sama himself."

"What orders?" Kid asked, his interest captured again.

"Once Soul and Elizabeth have healed well enough to resume training, Stein, myself and the Albarns' shall be preparing you to take Medusa down and return our taken agents back," She explained gently. Kid blinked then settled back into his seat; he had, after all, seen it coming from a mile away. He had been in the room when his father said he wanted to offer the Albarns' their old positions back, in light of the circumstances involving their family. "They've been brought back into the ranks and, thus, are superior ranking officers than all of you. Whether you approve of it or not, you'll have to follow their instructions without question or argument."

"What the Hell?" Black*Star barked, glaring at her. His fists were clenched at his sides. "They're traitors! Countless people have been killed or severely injured trying to save their dumb asses' and yet they can waltz back in here like it never happened? And look at what their kid did to Liz and Soul! How could Shinigami-Sama do this to us all?"

"Black*Star," She said patiently while locking eyes with him, "I don't disagree with you. However, Kami and Spirit are good at what they did. With a little work they could probably be back at full force and they'd help all of you grow significantly stronger. I like it even less than you do but we have our orders to be civil and to work with them as a unit. You've always been a loud-mouthed pain in the ass but even you should have the brains to know when you're beat; accept you won't win this battle and get over it."

Jade orbs flamed to life at these words. "I am the Great Black*Star! Accepting defeat is not an option for someone who will surpass the Gods!" He bellowed before storming out, slamming the door behind him. Cracks in the shape of a spider web appeared from the top of the doorframe.

"Oh, dear," Tsubaki sighed, getting up and heading toward the door. She paused to flash her friends a weak smile. "I'm sorry about that. Please rest up, feel better, and leave Black*Star to me." She left after that with a meek click of the door.

"Is he always like that?" Yumi asked levelly. Kid shook his head, all eyes still transfixed on the door.

"He's been… more tense than usual for the last week or so. After we realized that Maka had disappeared around the same time as the bombs going off, he was on a war path to find her. We were held up, however, by helping to rescue whoever we could. When we found Soul… I thought Black*Star was just going to explode with the look of sheer rage on his face. I've never seen him so enraged, actually," Kid said gently. Soul looked off to the side, not wanting to think about it.

He had a growing suspicion that, even if she was recovered safely, Maka would not be welcomed back by Black*Star warmly.

Yumi glanced up and saw Kami hovering outside the door through the small window near the door. "I'll be right back, okay?" She said calmly, pushing up from the bed and disentangling from the Thompson sisters. "I have to talk with one of my… comrades in your training." She walked out and looked at the other woman, whom was standing with her arms behind her and a nervous smile on her face. "What is it, Kami?"

"I wanted to talk to you," She said merrily. She then glanced in the room, eyes fixing on Liz and Patty. "Are those the Thompson girls Shinigami-Sama mentioned? They're pretty cute."

"They're also skilled at everything they do," Yumi said, turning and beginning to walk away. Kami caught up to her in a few quick strides, looking at her curiously. "So were you coming to me to discuss the training schedule?"

"Yes," Kami said calmly, "since I don't know who fills what positions. If you could just get me the files I'd be fine with that; I know you aren't exactly thrilled with working with me again."

"Well, I'll have to work with you since there are things that aren't in the files you need to be told about," She said with a small sigh. She removed her glasses and massaged the bridge of her nose lightly. "I'll have to get together with you tomorrow, however; I've still got jet-lag and I need to get some rest."

"Understood. I need to get some training done myself," Kami agreed before turning to head off. Yumi watched her go before sighing and heading off to her room. A shower and some sleep sounded really good, considering the next few months were going to be stressful and draining.

End

Notes:

Halfway through this chapter, my laptop froze and had to be hard booted. Windows AutoRecovery decided to bend me over like its personal bitch and didn't save the progress I'd made (which I forgot to save since I was also working on the last batch of commissions for my co-workers) and I had to start all over. I will admit this; I sat and cried for about ten minutes (since this was during a span of time I was able to spare before I was going to have to buckle down and work on my final essay for school) before collecting myself back together; as soon as I finished my rough draft I was right back to work on this. But guess whose still alive~? *Vomits blood* STILL ALIVE!

While writing Stein and Marie's past, I was listening to the song _The Scientist_ by Coldplay. I think it fits them pretty well. :3

I like Yumi a lot and I think she would have made a good pseudo-mother to the sisters. Also, in case you were wondering, why does Yumi seem to not want to admit that they are her girls? You'll get to see more about their strange little family later on. :3

Next Chapter:

The crew finally gets to meet the living legends known as Spirit and Kami Albarn; needless to say, there is a lot of tension in the room (since Blair is a blabbermouth and Kami reacts poorly to certain stimuli). Maka starts to settle into her new job and situation within Medusa's base, making friends along the way. Arachne starts up on her own plans with her team to get Maka in her grasp while taking out both her competitors.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot.

Intro Image:

Kami is seen sitting on a large wooden crate labeled "Ammunition". Her hair is in a low ponytail and has an army camo printed hat on as well. With it she wears a tan tank top and pants that are in the same hue of camo as the hat. Dog tags hang from her neck and she has sunglasses on. She's resting her chin in her hand and smirking, a cigarette hanging loosely from her lips. Soul is sitting on the ground in front of the crate with his legs out in front of him, wearing an outfit that matches Kami's. He's looking up at her with a raised brow, mouth partially open, as if they were conversing.

Chapter Seventeen: Drill to Pierce their Sanity (1)

In the last few months, Maka had started settling into things at Medusa's base pretty well. The other workers there were friendly and she had started helping Chrona to work on his confidence. She felt that perhaps if he had a little more self-esteem he'd be able to control his alter ego, Ragnarok. It was an uphill battle, given how very rarely the more delicate personality was permitted to take charge now that he was back in his element, but she was trying. And Chrona really seemed to appreciate her patience and sincerity in her desire to help him.

Medusa seemed to still be deciding how she wanted to handle Maka's tests and the work that would need to be done, which worried the petite blonde a touch. She wanted to get started as soon as possible because she hoped it would help her forget Soul. Every night she was plagued with memories of his eyes staring at her as he bled out, how he had reached for her and tried to speak to her. She had asked Medusa if there was any word on if he was well or not; there was nothing to report, given that the female scientist no longer had any agents working within Shibusen.

"I'm sure he's fine geko," Eruka stated to her that day in the small room issued for eating. She usually sat and ate with Ragnarok (or Chrona, depending on the day), Free and Eruka, since they were the ones she got along with the best. She had voiced her concerns when they asked why she was barely eating. "Shibusen's medical staff is pretty high-class and they make sure to check every inch of the field for operatives' geko."

"He was bleeding a lot, though, so there is the chance he died," Free stated flatly. Maka flinched, eyes widening in horror as his words registered. Eruka made a loud, startled noise and glared at him. He blinked, confusion clearly etched on his features. "Huh? What did I say?" He asked while Maka stood up.

"I'm going to go lie down for a little bit," Maka said, heading to the nearby trash can and dumping her virtually untouched food into it. She left the black tray in the designated spot and left, the doors clattering shut behind her loudly.

Eruka glared at Free, cheeks ablaze with annoyance. Ragnarok continued eating his food in silence, a small smirk on his lips. "You idiot geko!" Eruka snapped angrily.

"What did I do? All I did was say the truth!" He argued back with a scowl.

"We need to keep her happy, bozo! If she starts to second guess her decision to come here, or has the desire to go back to Shibusen, things are going to get really bad geko! She can't know what is being planned for her here geko!" She hissed loudly.

Ragnarok chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Say whatever you want, Free; she's not going to go anywhere. Mars won't let her," He said twirling his plastic knife between his fingers. He was chuckling deeply, eyes glinting as he thought about it. Oh, the process to drag Mars out for good would be one he'd enjoy too much.

Free and Eruka could feel the excitement growing within him and shuddered before a thought came to Free. "Who's Mars?"

Elsewhere, Maka was walking down the hallway to her room. "Soul… Please be okay. I… I don't want you to be gone forever," She whimpered to herself, her hands pressed to her chest. She paused and closed her eyes tightly, her form trembling as she felt tears prick at her eyes.

"So what if he died? It's not like he really cared about you anyway; Hell, no one's really cared about you ever," A voice laughed darkly in her ear. Her eyes snapped open and she was no longer in the hallway. She was standing in a ballroom-esque style room, like the one from Cinderella. She looked around to find what appeared to be another her standing a few feet away. This other Maka was wearing a long sleeved cobalt blouse, black skirt and matching black leggings. There were dark brown boots and a leather belt with a saber attached. She was smirking, her eyes glazed over with a strange emotion Maka could only explain as amusement.

"Who… Who are you?" She asked softly, taking a step back. The other her laughed, her voice cracking on every other note.

She suddenly appeared beside Maka, her arm draping over her shoulder and her other hand catching Maka by the chin. She tilted her head downward, forcing her to look at her. There was a gleam in her eyes that just screamed at Maka to get away. "I'm what you are destined to become. I've been tugging at your conscience for years but never been able to make much leeway. You can call me Mars," She giggled lightly, licking her lower lip while her left eyebrow rose slightly.

"You… You're the black blood!" She said, pushing her off and stumbling away. Suddenly the blade of the saber was pressed against her throat, lips twisted up in a wicked smile.

"I told you to call me Mars," She responded, the hysteric insanity she was trying to keep control of starting to catch up to her. She had wanted to make a good first impression, after all, but her hostess was making it terribly difficult. "I've got thoughts of my own, you know! It's only fair that you respect me like you would anyone else!" She laughed, flinging her arm outward and leaving a decently sized cut on Maka's throat.

The sane one let out a small cry and grabbed her throat, feeling hot and sticky liquid beginning to trickle from it. Mars was laughing and twirling in circles before her, watching her with a sick delight playing on her features. It was like looking into one of those mirrors at carnivals that distorted your image; only this time, it reflected what Maka assumed she'd look like as an emotionally unstable serial killer. "Just remember that I'm here, beneath the surface! When you see that I'm right about everything feel free to come back and let me know! I'll take care of everything that makes us hurt!" She howled in delight.

When Maka opened her eyes again, she was leaning heavily against the wall with one hand clutching her neck. She pulled her hand back, inspecting for blood, but her hand turned up clean. She peered around, wondering how long she'd been gone to wherever it was she'd been and if anyone had noticed. She jumped when she heard footsteps approaching from her right and turned to see Medusa, clad in a lab coat, walking over. "There you are, Maka," She said cheerfully.

"Oh, Medusa," The blonde girl gasped, her hand dropping from her throat. The other's gold orbs softened with concern and her smile twisted downward.

"Did something happen? You look like you've seen a ghost," She fretted lightly, reaching out and touching the other's forehead. It came back damp with sweat. "Are you getting sick? You feel feverish."

"The black blood… It's starting to react within me!" She pressed out frantically. Medusa's eyes widened before they closed and she took a deep breath.

"It's a good thing that I came to see you, then. I wanted to tell you that we'll be starting on your treatments and tests tomorrow morning," Medusa said gently. Jade orbs brimmed with tears before the smaller girl hugged her tightly.

"Oh, thank God!" She choked out, fighting back the sobs threatening to wrack her body. It hadn't lasted long, but seeing what her other side was like… It scared Maka. To think that she could ever become like that was horrific. She didn't want to know what could drive her to that level of insanity.

Medusa smirked to herself as she embraced Maka, whispering soft words to soothe her. _'Excellent. If Mars can communicate with Maka now that means she's beginning to gain some control over everything,'_ She thought, closing her eyes and fighting back an excited giggle from popping out. She stroked Maka's hair to help the other calm back down a little faster. _'This may not be as difficult as I thought.'_

…

It took a month and a half for Soul to get well enough to resume his training. The stitches were still there and they itched like Hell most of the time, but self-discipline and some nice pain killers helped keep that out of his mind. Liz was still in recovery herself, getting started with her private physical therapy, so she was the only member of the group missing as they headed out to the training rooms to get started.

Well, if one were to take Maka out of the equation, that is.

His long-lost girlfriend (because she **was** his girlfriend; hostage of Medusa's or not) was not someone to be discussed within the group and the mere mention of her name caused a tension that left Soul wanting to rip out his stitches. He and Black*Star had a screaming match when the blue-haired male made a remark about "looking forward to giving that traitor what she deserved".

"Shut up, Black*Star," He had growled, stretching his body. This was a few days ago, when he'd first been released. He rolled his shoulders, wanting to remind his body what it was like to move, and watched the other's narrowed gaze shift to him.

"Who the Hell do you think you are, telling a God like me to shut up?" He snapped back.

"I'm the guy who happens to be **seeing** the girl you're talking about **beating up**," He quipped back flatly, wincing when he arched his back and bothered his wound. He glanced at the stitches, relieved to see that he hadn't torn anything, and finally pulled a shirt on.

"Oh, well there's two problems with that statement," Black*Star said calmly. His glare didn't soften any, hinting to the albino that he wasn't really calmed down any. "You aren't **really seeing** her since she **left you to die before running off with some whack-job bitch of a doctor**. And I'm not talking about beating her up, either."

Red eyes flared to life. "No one is going to kill her, Black*Star!" He roared, turning to face the other. Green orbs eyed him before he snorted and turned, shrugging a bit.

"Who's to say? It may just be an accident; you know, she gets **a little too close** to me in the heat of battle and my blade digs **a little too close** to her hea-!" He was cut off when Soul's fist collided with his right cheek, the shock of the blow sending him stumbling backwards. "What the Hell?" He bellowed, wiping a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth.

Soul just glared down at him. "Maka didn't know what she was doing, damnit! She was vulnerable because I lashed out at her for no fucking reason! When we go to Medusa's base she is going to be more than willing to come back with us! We won't have to force her and we sure as Hell will not have to kill her!" He was screaming at this point, his voice stinging from his volume being raised so high. While he was recovering, his friends had decided against mentioning things that would upset him for this exact reason. He just assumed Black*Star had decided that if he was well enough to leave the hospital, than he was well enough to fight.

"We'll see about that," Black*Star spat out coldly before turning and walking out, slamming the door behind him. Soul had stood there for a few minutes, staring at the closed door, before he dropped back on his bed and rested his head in his hands.

That had been the last time he and Black*Star had spoken about anything.

He and the other male continued ignoring one another as they entered the room, all eyes fixing on the three adults standing in the center of the room. One was Stein, dressed in his usual attire minus the lab coat. He had a cigarette between his lips and a bored expression playing on his features. It was the two strangers that attract the attention of the five young adults.

Patty and Kid were less interested in the adults since they remember them from their mission so long ago (Hell, it had been a little under a year since Maka was first brought to Shibusen) as well as Kid's interactions with them in the time between. Spirit was wearing the only a white short sleeved shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. Kami stood on the other side of Stein, whom was stuck between the other two adults, wearing a black sports bra and matching booties shorts. Her hair was tied off in a ponytail and she had white bandages wrapped around her hands to protect them from any damage during training. She set one hand on her hip, stepped forward, and glared out at the lot of them. "Which one of you is the one they call Soul?"

"That would be me," Soul spoke up, holding up his hand. She glared at him and for a moment he half-expected a large leather-bound thesaurus to come skyrocketing into his skull. The resemblance between Maka and her mother was uncanny.

"Let me make some things clear to you," She said while cracking her knuckles, "I have a bone to pick with you later. I know you had sex with my daughter; Blair tells me everything and that is no exception. She has told me everything else involving that horrific embarrassment the two of you called a relationship as well. In regards to that, pretend it never happened." Her tone was matter-of-fact, almost detached despite her personal stake in the conversation. Everyone chose to ignore Stein whom started hyperventilating at the news of his baby girl being deflowered. "When my daughter is returned to Shibusen, do not expect to pick back up where you left off. There is no longer anything there to connect you two and I shall not standby while my child is strung along by a dipshit little brat like you."

Soul growled lowly. "Who are you to go making those sorts of decisions? Maka's a grown woman; she can make her own decisions when the time comes!"

"And look where her decisions have gotten her now!" She rebuked harshly. They glared at once another before she turned her gaze back to the rest of the group. "Alright, whichever ones of you want to work on hand-to-hand first are to come with me. If you want to work on explosives and emergency medical care go with Stein. If you want to sit around like a waste of space, join Spirit in his corner."

Black*Star and Kid followed Kami to the far left corner of the training room while Tsubaki and Patty went off with Stein. Soul glanced at the sobbing Spirit before rolling his eyes and shifting his gloves on his hands. He flexed his wrist inward, releasing the blades, and began trying to see how he could work them. Holding his wrist at a twist was awkward and would make things difficult in battle. Grandpa Steven had made it sound like these things were easy to use but, the more the snowy haired male thought about it, he only knew how to extract and retract the blades. Perhaps to Grandpa Steven, whom had wielded these for years, it came to him naturally but to Soul, having never even known such a tool could exist until being gifted them, it was a touch complicated.

"Did you get those from Papa Steven, by chance?" Spirit asked, suddenly appearing behind Soul and scaring him half to death. The other chuckled lightly at how the younger clutched his heart, eye twitching as he glared at him.

"We call him Grandpa Steven now, but yeah," He said slowly, his heart starting to return to a normal pace. Spirit looked at the extended blade with one hand curled on his chin and the other reaching to glide along the cool steel. He made sure not to follow the blade-like side but the flat portion. "Do… Do you know how to use these things?"

One red brow rose before the elder male nodded, his hand falling from the blade to his pocket. "I know the basics of the weapon and how to use it best, but technique is something you'll have to figure out for yourself. What's your problem with it?"

"Keep the blade out," Soul stated, showing the other how he would have to keep her arm positioned to keep the blade from retracting. Spirit nodded and reached over, shifting Soul's arm so that it was straight out but the wrist was only bent a little, so much so that you would only tell if you were looking closely.

"As long as you keep your arm relaxed, it should be okay," He stated simply, though he still seemed thoughtful. Blue eyes scanned over the leather gloves before meeting with burgundy eyes. "Papa Steven was always a touch strange so it only makes sense his customized weapon would require a touch of a challenge to it. He had a flare for the complicated yet lethal, after all. As one of the original seven founders of Shibusen, it only makes sense. There was seven of them; Papa Steven, Mama Agatha, four others whose names are not known and, of course, the very first Shinigami-Sama."

"Wait," Soul said slowly, "you mean that Shinigami-Sama isn't the original head of Shibusen?"

"Of course not," Spirit said in alarm. He looked at Soul as if he was an idiot. "Shibusen has been around since the early 1930's; that would make Shinigami-Sama somewhere around ninety years old. Given our line of work, agents are typically lucky to live to see the age of forty; how did you think that Shinigami-Sama could be at least ninety years old? On top of that, do you know any ninety year old men that have the ability to produce a twenty year old son like your friend Death the Kid?"

"I just kinda assumed that he was always in charge," Soul shrugged, looking over at Kid. When Spirit pointed it out, his assumptions hadn't really made all that much sense. "So, how exactly did he become the leader then?"

"The title was inherited to him when his own father passed away. The claim to the name of Shinigami-Sama is to be passed along through the generations, as the first one recorded in the code of conduct for agents before his passing," He explained simply. He watched Kid as he threw Black*Star over his shoulder, effectively sending the other male into the floor. Black*Star hopped back up and started releasing a slew of curses and accusations that Kid casually brushed off. "The only person whom knew Shinigami-Sama's real name, from what I understand, was his wife Eve. However, she died because of complications from child birth so I just assumed he didn't want to let anyone else know." He shrugged a bit himself. "He's always been a relatively private person. Hell, after she died he never really talked about Eve anymore."

"Hmm," Soul mused lightly, eyes darkening as he thought of his own predicament. He could sympathize with his boss, when he thought about it. Losing someone you loved was pretty damn painful; if not for the fact Maka was still alive Soul may have given up as well. And what would he do if, after all this time, he lost her anyway? He decided not to think about it; he would make that option impossible.

The rest of training slipped by in a blur. He spent his time with Spirit, starting to pick up on how to most efficiently use his weapons. He took what Spirit told him of when the other had watched Grandpa Steven work with them and added his own twist to it. In the end, he was pretty satisfied with his work. A little more fine tuning and he'd be wielding them like a pro. Kami explained that tomorrow they'd be explaining what exactly to expect from Medusa in regards to combat; meaning, in her words, to be prepared to take a lot of notes.

After one last glare from the woman, Soul disappeared to the mess hall to scarf down some much needed food. He had expected to be hungry after getting out the hospital (and being saddled with a very specific three-meal a day plan), but top that off with having to hit the ground running in regards to physical training and he was drained. He piled up a tray, flopped down in a seat, and set to plowing through as much as he could without making himself sick.

Halfway through his third full tray, Black*Star sat down across from him. They ignored one another for a few minutes, resulting in a tense silence, before the other male spoke up. "How can you not feel betrayed by her?" He blurted out, his tone indignant. Soul glanced up for a moment, making it clear he was less than pleased with the topic up for discussion, before setting his utensils down and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"It all sort of cancels itself out, I guess," He explained calmly. He made sure to meet Black*Star's gaze so the other knew he wouldn't be backing down. "I lashed out at her in rage over knowing who it was that killed my parents. She left me wounded because she was emotional unnerved. It was my action that caused her reaction, so it all sort of comes out to both of us being complete dumbasses."

"Leaving you to die is sorta more unforgivable than yelling at someone," The other droned flatly. Soul blinked slowly before shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes onto his mouth.

"Threatening to kill someone you claim to love is sorta more unforgivable than yelling at someone, too," He rebuked levelly. He glanced back up, not speaking to get a few more bites of food into him, before he sighed. "I can't just abandon or kill her, Black*Star. She… I haven't really felt this normal in a long time. I mean, sure, I've always had fun getting to fuck things up with you and the others but… I didn't really have anyone I connected to on a deeper level in the group. Kid's got the girls, and you've got Tsubaki. Kid and the girls are directly connected since he was the one who got them involved with the organization; you're Tsubaki's personal body guard and you two have been together since before I met either of you. Maka was… Maka was different than what I was used to and I liked it. While we had a lot of differences we had a lot in common too. She was pushy and bossy, but not too excessively." He paused, closing his eyes as he thought about his short time with her.

"_Someday, I think I'd like to hear you play; only if that would be okay, that is,"_

"I liked getting to open up to her," He said simply. He sighed again and looked up at his friend, eyes hardening a touch at the indifference he found there. "I don't care if you don't agree; it's how I feel. I'm going to do whatever it takes to bring her back safe and sound."

"As your God, I'll accept it," Black*Star stated gently, "but don't expect me to stand by if your situation gets too dicey. You're one of my most loyal followers and I'm not going to lose you to some crazy succubus." Soul decided to bite his tongue and hold in and protests against what the other had just called Maka. There was really no point in arguing with him, after all; Black*Star's opinion was his own and could not be altered by anything but drastic actions.

And, though it wasn't really an apology, Soul saw this as his friend accepting and somehow respecting his decision.

…

It didn't take a lot to get into contact with Shinigami-Sama when you knew him as intimately as she. For all the fights they'd been in, both as a team and as separate entities, she respected him and he respected her. They were both powerful, both intelligent, and both regal in different takes on the word. She was regal in looks, mannerisms, and speaking skills. Her male followers worshipped her like a Goddess and her female agents envied her like their lives depended on that loathing.

Shinigami-Sama was regal in that he was from as close as could be called royalty in this modern age, he was likable and he was more politically intelligent than anyone (his own son included) could image. He did not dictate his people but he also did not let public opinion sway his judgment too easily. He tried his best to give people the benefit of the doubt (though this weakness of his hand nearly ruined him twice now) but he was also capable of being cruel when it was needed. She had seen every side of him, had called him by basically every title imaginable, and yet she was still always stunned by how tainted he could be while presenting such a sweet front.

It was one of the things she, like everyone he worked with, had always loved and hated about him.

"It appears we have a common enemy now," She mused to herself as she relaxed in her throne. She had just sent a message to Shinigami-Sama, requesting permission to enter his base and speak with him personally. She thought back to the bright eyed little sister she remembered from her youth. To think that that little girl would turn into such a thorn in her side was interesting, to say the least. She almost missed the bubbly little brat that used to follow after her like a little duckling. "Perhaps my little sister really does care about her big sister's happiness."

"Lady Arachne, Shinigami-Sama has agreed to meet with you. I would not, however, recommend going through with it," Her right hand man, a withered old creature known as Mosquito, said simply. She looked at him with a frown hidden behind her fan. "He requested that you only be accompanied by one guard, Lady Arachne; that is nowhere near cautious enough."

"If I take Giriko with me than I shall be fine," She said simply. He made a loud noise of disapproval and she pinned him with a glare. "This is something we must do if we aim to gain the upper hand. Send him our acceptance and set the date."

"Of course, Lady Arachne," He said with a polite bow. She watched him go before giggling and playing with the frayed edges of her fan.

"Things are certainly going to be more interesting from now on, aren't they, Ichabod?" She asked the open air, expecting no answer but also already knowing it.

End

(1) This is a parody of the famous line "Yours is the drill that will pierce the heavens!" If you haven't watched Gurren Lagann, the anime this line comes from, go watch it now. :3

Notes:

What's this? A **timely** update from Piyoko? Blasphemy! Also, wanna know what to expect in regards to Soul and Maka's relationship in this next arc of the fanfic? Listen to the song _Set the Fire to the Third Bar_ by Snow Patrol.

Okay, lovelies, Piyoko needs your assistance~! I'm going to need a few… Well, let's say cannon fodder characters for Medusa's team and a few five-minute appearance agents for the Major-Retrieval chapters coming up in the near future. I've posted a lot more information on my profile so check out all the details there. The main jest is this; I need about seven good-guys and about seven baddies (and, I'd like to add, all the baddies have to be acceptable to potential kick the bucket) and it shall be first come, first serve. If you'd like to help me, send me a PM with your characters information (specifically the information expressed in the details on my profile) and I'll get back to you A.S.A.P.

Next Chapter:

Maka realizes that Medusa is bat-shit insane; she also realizes that she herself my not exactly be the most sane person either. Shibusen receives a new guest that no one was expecting which causes quite a few new issues. Shinigami-Sama is forced to remember how he rose to the head of Shibusen and how some of the current situation may actually be his own fault.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot.

Intro Image:

Shinigami-Sama is seen standing in profile, back to back with Arachne. She seems younger, wearing a bright yellow gown with no sleeves. She's holding a white rose before her and glaring down at it. In her other hand is a dagger with a golden handle. Shinigami-Sama has one hand pressed to his mask, head tilted downward, and a red rose in the other.

Chapter Eighteen: Like a Hot Knife

She had finally stopped screaming at this point, much to Medusa's alarm. She glanced up from her clipboard, looking levelly at the wide green orbs. A limb would occasionally twitch, or she would let out a loud, shuttering gasp, but she was unable to press forth words. Ragnarok grinned widely as he twirled the sledgehammer he had been working with in one hand and snapped his fingers in time to some unheard beat.

Judging by the blood dripping from Maka's mouth, there was clearly some serious internal damage done.

It was a rather interesting phenomenon, to say the least. For the last week Ragnarok would torture and beat Maka to a mess just like this but still Mars would not bubble out to take control for longer than a few seconds. When on the brink of death, insanity would flare to life in Maka's eyes and her blood would shift from bright red to inky black. What was remarkable was not this fact, however; it was that as soon as the wounds were healed Maka herself would again take control. It proved to be interesting but also a touch frustrating. What would it take to break the green eyed young woman?

"So… So much…. Hurts," Maka wheezed, coughing harshly. Her blood was now red with black specks, implying Mars was starting to work her magic.

"Why don't you give up already?" Mars barked on the inside, looking at Maka's form lying on the floor of the grand ballroom. She was currently wearing an all black formal dress with slashes up the sides, showing off her legs, and heels that helped to make the fabric trail behind her a bit better. She crossed her arms and scoffed. "If you don't just give up they'll kill us both. Even I can only take so much before I get bored."

"Won't… Give up," Maka panted while pushing herself up on shaky arms, in both locations. Ragnarok brought the handle of the weapon down on her back, forcing her down and causing her to cry out loudly in pain. "Medusa lied… I won't be a tool… Won't… Be used…"

"What does it matter, though? You have nothing to live for!" Mars barked out angrily, her fingers twitching with the urge to abuse her sane side. She was going to have to kick Ragnarok's ass when she finally gained full control; after all, she had to make sure he knew who was top dog.

"Soul… He wouldn't want me to give up," She forced out, snapping her eyes open and glaring at her other side. It was clear she was regaining her power again but Mars was going to have to win.

"Shibusen's coming to kill you, you know," She remarked simply. Maka tensed up, seeming panicked for a moment, before her glare returned. "You are a traitor, what with leaving Soul to die and heading out with Medusa. They'll kill you for having a hand in killing him."

"They wouldn't!" She snapped back angrily, but her resolve was starting to waver. She had found it, apparently; the chink in Maka's well-developed armor. All humans feared death and Maka was no different it seemed. "Shibusen doesn't work like that! They know that I didn't-!"

"But you did," Mars sang loudly, grinning wickedly at Maka. She stepped closer as the other crouched down. A show of submission, a sign that the balance of power was shifting. "You left him there to die because you were mad! He lashed out at you after you gave him everything – **your heart, your trust, your virginity** – and you wanted retribution! Admit it!"

"That isn't true!" Maka yelled back, tears starting to pool in her eyes. Mars grinned even wider as she felt herself starting to take charge. She could see things through Maka's eyes; saw the black-red mixture on the floor and a pair of shaking hands. The sane blonde was cowering down, trembling as she tried to block it all out. Mars had made her point, though, and planted those seeds of doubt.

"Don't worry, Maka," She mused lightly while forcing the shaking to stop. She slowly rose in that body, her grin focusing on Medusa. She was awarded with a sinister smirk that rivaled her own. "Leave it to Mars and you won't have to worry about Shibusen's vengeance."

…

The drive from the supply warehouse to Shibusen always bothered him but not for the reasons one may suspect. He didn't mind the drive and didn't mind going underground. If he was honest he preferred going underground. Unlike most he had always liked the idea of being buried alive; saved time and effort on making him a grave.

Today, however, he was not excited; he was going to be trying to get in and get this accursed meeting over with as quickly as possible.

"Don't worry, Grandpa Steven," Soul said calmly beside him. He had pulled a hooded jacket up over his head and was being led by his albino escort through the base. He made a small grunting noise and shook his head."

"I ain't worried much, Soul," He responded as they headed toward the conference room. Steven stopped in front of the doors and let out a small sigh. "The trouble ain't with the meetin' but who the meetin' be with."

"Ah," The silver haired male responded calmly, looking at the other male worriedly. He wasn't going to start pestering him for answers, however, since he wasn't the type to pry. He knew that this meeting was being kept under very tight security and that whoever the other individual partaking was not to be trusted. Hell, even Kid was being kept in the dark about the whole thing! "Well, I guess I'll see you later on tonight in the mess hall. I actually wanted to get your advice on something, if that's not too much trouble."

"Ya' never been a problem," He said with a chuckle, reaching over and ruffling Soul's already messy hair. He smiled up at the older man and chuckled as well. "After supper I'll hear ya' out an' see what I can tell ya' bout it."

"Thank you, Grandpa Steven," He said before waving and heading off. Steven waved back before sighing and turning back to the doors leading to the conference room. When he received the message a day ago he had been alarmed. When Shinigami-Sama first came to power he needed a lot of assistance so these messages had been frequent. It wasn't until he read all the details of the letter that he realized exactly why his presence was needed. He sighed to himself before pushing open the doors and heading in.

"S' been some time since we last spoke, ain't it been, Ichabod (1)?" He asked with a small chuckled. He heard Shinigami-Sama chuckle behind his mask. "Or, ya' prefer I call ya' by yer title?"

"You've always been like a family member to me, so Ichabod is fine in private," Shinigami-Sama agreed patiently. He then made a small noise in the back of his throat. "I've never understood some of these stupid rules, but I also can't find it in me to disregard them."

"Must be the part a ya' that still wants ta please yer old man," Steven recommended before the doors opened again. A guard walked in.

"Shinigami-Sama, Lady Arachne has arrived in the underground with her guard," He said in a strict, no non-sense voice.

"Very good. Have her brought to me immediately," Shinigami-Sama said with a nod. The doors shut behind the guard with a loud thud. "She wants to reach a temporary truce to take down Medusa and retrieve Maka Albarn."

"Ya' know the minute she sees an openin' to snag that girl on ta her side she'll do it," Steven commented blandly.

"Which is why I needed to talk to her in person," He said, turning to stare at the wall while his mind began to crawl. He closed his eyes behind his mask and took in a deep breath. He had been hoping the past would yield some answers to him and, so far, it had been only a touch helpful.

XxX

He never knew his mother, and he never had the nerve to ask what happened to her. He knew better than to bother his father with those kinds of concerns. In fact, when he thought about, he always seemed to be nothing but a burden to his father. "Ichabod," His father said one evening, his cloaked back facing his son, "I hear you are not doing well in your training. Is this true?"

"Well, F-Fat-"He flinched a touch when his father held up a hand.

"It's Shinigami-Sama to you, Ichabod. No one can know that you are my son, understand?" He barked coldly. The young child shuddered but nodded and looked down.

"Yes, Shinigami-Sama," He said softly, keeping his gaze transfixed on the ground.

"What seems to be your problem with your training, Ichabod?" He asked next.

"Everything is moving very fast, and I haven't had enough time to get my questions out,"

"Why are you taking so long to learn these things? Combat is not difficult and questions are not a luxury you can enjoy as such," Shinigami-Sama said in that detached tone. He turned, the frightening skull mask he wore to hide his face earning him yet another flinch from his poor child. How could he have produced such a pathetic excuse of a son? The boy bore resemblance only from his mother; physically and in temperament as well. His wife had always been a pacifist, leading to their inevitable break-up. "Everyday your cousin surpasses you in skill, in yet you seem so uninterested in the security of your position as the heir."

Ichabod looked up slowly, eyes wide with alarm. Was his father insinuating that he really would disown him and hand the throne over to his cousin? "Fa-"

"Are you deaf, dumb or a mix of both? What did I **just** say?" Shinigami-Sama roared angrily. Ichabod closed his eyes and fell to his knees, setting his hands on the ground.

"My apologies, Shinigami-Sama," He said meekly. He heard the other snort, turn and shift away from him.

"Ichabod, pull yourself together. I shall give you another two weeks to prove your worth to me. Should you fail, however, I shall cast you out to the streets and have nothing more to do with you," He said evenly, as if just stating a well known fact. Ichabod looked up at him again, remaining in his bowed position. "You serve no purpose to me if you cannot learn to even follow in the family business, you understand?"

"Yes, Shinigami-Sama," He said quietly, rising from the floor. He glared down at the floor as he walked through the corridors, heading to the roof on instinct. He stared out, looking at the skeletal beginnings of the other buildings that would be helping to create Shibusen, watching as new lights flickered in and out as workers tried to make sure the electrical connections were secure. With their continued success, the government had agreed to help the small city develop to be more self-reliant. There was talk of building more bases in other states to help raise success rates and mission reach but it was just talk for now.

Much more improvement would be required to achieve a nation-wide reach.

"It's interesting to see, isn't it?" Another childish voice asked curiously. Ichabod glared out at the city under development while the other child got situated beside him.

"And to think it will all be yours, huh, Asura?" He spat out bitterly. He glanced up, meeting startled red eyes, before he sighed and stared back out. "I had to talk with Father today."

"Was he a jerk like usual? He expects too much of you; I mean, you're only eight!" He said blandly. Ichabod sighed again and nudged a tiny pebble with the toe of his shoe.

"Yeah, and you're seven and you can take down some of the adults on your own! I can't live up to that and that's what he wants. I'm not a prodigy like you," He said, letting his hands fall on his thighs while he stretched out his legs in front of him. His fingers were so thin and his hands so small that guns barely fit and triggers would only budge if he put in all of his effort. "The only thing that I'm good at is all the medical stuff and that's something only the women are supposed to be good at."

"Well, maybe you should try your hand at making explosives," Asura suggested, playing with the white scarf he always wore around his neck. "If you have a mind that works better at putting things together than work that to your advantage. After all, no one here knows how to make a bomb or stuff like that; it'll set you apart and get Shinigami-Sama off of your back."

"That… Could work," He said slowly, blinking as the possibility started to shape into a plan in his mind. He would have to do some research on the subject but he could make it work for him. "Guess you are good for more than being a big show off and a big chicken after all!" He beamed with a cheeky grin. The other blushed and glared at him.

"I am not a big chicken and you know it, Ichabod!" He snapped out grumpily. The two stared at one another before they fell into laughter.

"Asura, Daddy says to come down for dinner!" A voice called at the entrance to the stairwell. They turned to see Asura's five-year-old little sister standing there.

The two exchanged glances before Asura snorted. "Geez, Masu, you're such a buzz kill! Can't you see that Ichabod and I are bonding as brothers in arms up here? Meaning no girls allowed!"

The young woman's face flamed to life and her cheeks puffed out, a startling contrast to her lightly colored hair. "I'm telling Daddy that you're being a bully!" She called back before running back down.

Asura jumped up to his feet and followed after her, suddenly flustered with panic. "Wait, Masu, no! Don't tell Dad on me!" He cried after her.

Ichabod chuckled as he got up and headed after them at his own casual pace. He usually ate dinner with his cousins since his father was always far too busy to spend meals with him. Just because he was Shinigami-Sama's only son didn't mean that he was any more important than anyone else around here. If anything, it probably made him less important than everyone else around.

That night, however, was different. It was the very first time he ever saw **her**.

She was sitting with a group of other children, smiling and laughing. There had recently been a huge amount of children taken in from an orphanage that was found to be using the child for less than stellar things. She appeared to be about his age but seemed so much more alive than him. Her hair was the color of cloudy on a bright spring day, her eyes the color of pure sun light. Oh, her eyes! They constantly lit up and sparkled a breathtaking gold that had his gaze trapped on her, even though she never thought to shift and see him gawking. He could tell by the white gown she wore with matching little cap she was one of the girls assigned to learn medicine.

He resigned himself to a fate of never again see her and decided to just pretend he never saw her.

He focused all his time for the next few days on his new passion of explosives. It had taken a lot of hard work to track down the right texts to get the right information, and even then it was confusing. He had to have a thesaurus handy so that he could look up what a word could also mean to better make sense of all the complicated steps. It was interesting work and he never bored with it; however, he did end up staying up three nights in a row and sleeping one whole day away as a result. Asura kept anyone from asking questions as to what the amateur was up to while also making sure to check on his cousin every now and again, to assure he hadn't keeled over from lack of proper care.

Finally, when Ichabod made his first successful bomb, he went out to test it. His father was out with the construction crew, discussing how much farther this way and that way to extend the great city to. "Excuse me!" He called, carrying the oval device he'd built in his arms while trying not to topple over because of the uneven terrain. The adults turned their attention to him and he skid to a stop with plenty of space separating them. "Sorry to interrupt, Shinigami-Sama, but I wanted to offer my assistance."

"And of what use can you be, kid?" The buff construction worker asked gruffly. Ichabod ignored him and held up his explosive to his father.

"I have constructed this bomb to have the range and precision of five sticks of dynamite. It's not too difficult to make, is smaller than most heavy duty explosives, and will accomplish the task more successfully than multiple sticks of dynamite will," He explained quickly, looking between his creation and his own creator. If he could only succeed, if he could only prove he knew what he was doing, maybe his father would show him a smidge of kindness.

Shinigami-Sama was silent for a moment before turning to the worker. "Hook it up to those stones we need to move and let's see how it handles," He said calmly. Ichabod's eyes lit up in excitement as the bomb was taken from him and set up the way necessary. The wick was lit and he watched, praying, hoping, with eager anticipation.

And then nothing happened.

His heart fell to his ankles, hands twitching in alarm. He had done it perfectly, had made sure of it time and time again! He stumbled a bit closer, only a few feet away, and tried to figure out where his mistake was. "Well, now that we've wasted some time, back to business," The construction worker scoffed with a roll of his eyes. The child watched, still baffled and crushed, when there was a low rumble from the boulders. The two adults turned their attention back to the bomb just in time to watch it burst into various colors and a plume of smoke.

Ichabod missed the explosion because a large chunk of rock collided with the side of his face, knocking him to the ground and knocking him out in one quick blow.

When he opened his eyes he was in the infirmary, staring into the golden eyes of the girl from the mess hall. "Hello," She said in a light, airy tone that made him blink. She giggled lightly and seemed to step away. He heard a loud screeching noise, metal against tile, before her eyes were again in his line of vision. "I have to ask you a few questions, okay?"

"Okay," He crocked out, then groaned and tapped his throat with one hand. She seemed to understand the meaning of the gesture and helped him down a glass of water. He noticed a small clipboard in her lap with a crayon on top of it. "What color is that?" He asked when he saw it. She looked at it, then grinned up at him cheekily.

She held it up for him to see better. It was a yellow-ish brown color. "It's called raw sienna; it's my favorite color!" She beamed eagerly. He would have expected someone like her to prefer a color like pink, blue or even yellow but decided against commenting on it out loud. "So, on to the questions! Can you tell me your name?"

"Ichabod Thomas," He said evenly. He turned his attention back to the blank white ceiling while he heard her scratching away at the paper her notes were to go on. "My birthday is August 7th, I'm eight years old, my star sign is Leo even though I have the personality of a Libra. I am unsuccessful at everything I try, I have very low self-esteem and I can't think of a single person that is really a friend to me that isn't a relative. My mother abandoned me, my father resents me and my cousins are the only people that have the capability to tolerate me; though, to be honest, I think their patience with me is wearing thin too. I have responsibilities to live up to but I can never accomplish the littlest thing that could be labeled a success. And, with my latest and grandest failure, I have sealed my fate as being tossed out of her and abandoned by my own father as well."

At first she tried to keep writing until her scratches died down and finally halted all together. She was staring at him, her crayon still poised at the ready, and a look of pure pity written on her features. He felt horrified by that look, suddenly, and yanked the covers up high over his head and turned his back to her (less so she could see and more so he could feel there was more distance between them). "I'll come talk to you later, when you're feeling a little better," She said in that same chipper tone of voice before getting up. He winced at the squeal of her putting the chair back before her steps disappeared in the distance.

He was surprised when she came back the next morning, waking up to the sound of her moving the chair back to his bedside. She blushed when she saw him staring at her with a quirked eyebrow. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it would wake you up," She squeaked out while sitting down.

"You'll be lucky if it didn't wake up the entirety of the infirmary's guests," He said blandly. Her blush darkened but she didn't say anything. "So, where's your clipboard?" He asked, noticing its disappearance.

"I didn't need it since I was just coming to talk to you on a personal level," She said merrily, her legs swaying to and fro with giddiness. That or a sugar rush, maybe; she seemed to be the kind of girl who liked sweets.

"We aren't friends so why would you want to talk to me on a personal level?" He asked calmly, staring at her like it was obvious.

The door was thrown open and Asura walked in before she could respond. "Ichabod, you genius, you did it!" He said eagerly, running over and jumping on to the hospital bed with his cousin. The younger let out a loud, pained yelp as his younger cousin grabbed either side of his face and forced him to look at him. "Shinigami-Sama thought your bomb was incredible! He wants you to design even more of them, as well as different kinds to be used on field missions!"

"What? Really?" He asked, slowly grinning in delight. The two boys laughed excitedly while the little girl smiled at them. She stood from her chair and slipped away without being detected. She didn't want to interrupt their celebration, after all.

When Ichabod finally noticed her absence he just assumed that, again, he would never see her again between their schedules and his somewhat rude words.

XxX

The ceremony crowning him as the new Shinigami-Sama was being held off, given his age. At only nineteen, his father had passed away from liver cancer. The medics believed it was from years of alcohol abuse and Ichabod wouldn't argue with them on that factor. He realized at ten that his father had a bad habit involving the nasty drink and deemed then it would most likely have a hand in his father's demise.

As a result, Shibusen was currently working through the remaining six founders in trying to keep things properly running.

"Ain't no way a young' un like you can handle all this by yerself," Papa Steven had said at the time when Ichabod tried to argue against their decision.

He pondered on this as he sat in one of the many infirmary rooms with some books and notebook paper. He heard the door open and glanced up to see that girl he knew all too well know. Years ago she was just a mousy little assistant to one of the many doctors working in the infirmary.

Now he knew her as Eve and she was one of the only people he could talk to in the whole of the organization.

"How are your studies going?" She asked, sitting beside him and setting her clipboard down. He groaned lowly and she giggled, leaning over and gently kissed his cheek. "You've been doing really well with it so don't give up yet. Just a few more weeks and then you can take over, Ichabod."

"I know," He said while leaning over and resting his head on her shoulder, "but that doesn't make it any easier. Looking through my father's old notes… There's a lot of room for improvement. I mean, he never even thought about trying to get into other countries! If we could get some other bases set up with allied nations it could help us get rid of crooks and criminals without fretting over flight schedules and return plans!"

"That's quite true, isn't it? Although, things seemt o be going well for Asura in convincing the French government to agree to a Shibusen base out there," She giggled lightly, one hand reaching up and gently running through his hair. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, easing into her touch.

Eve was truly the greatest woman he'd been near in his years. Had there been other girls he fancied? But of course; he was a healthy young man, after all. He had dated several other girls (girls whom had the capacity to be out on the battlefield, what with women's rights and such) but none seemed as delicate and tender as her. She was a free spirit, he learned, and he enjoyed the time they spent together more so than expected. She complimented his usually stuffy and dark outlook with her bright, shining way.

The other girls he had been with were… Well, he was much more interested in the sexual aspects of it all. He never got to know them particularly well and he didn't care to try. Most of the girls seemed more than fine with that as well and disregarded him as much as he did them. The only one he could not shake was a woman by the name of Arachne.

The relationship he had shared with Arachne had been a mistake from the start. He had only asked her out to irk his cousin, Asura, whom was too intimidated by her successes to ask her himself. Ichabod had hoped that by asking her out it would inspire his cousin to speak out and win her heart. In the end, Asura only ended up getting his pride wounded and spent the whole seven months the two were "an item" sulking in bitterness over it all. After seven months, Ichabod had revealed to the woman that he'd been using her the whole time and what his original intentions were. She left the organization after that but he hadn't the heart to go through with the typical punishment of tracking a deserter down and slaying them. It seemed cruel to break her heart and then end her life.

After that, Asura left to take charge of trying to get things settled in France. He'd been stationed there for almost a year and he never reported directly to Ichabod or the others. For whatever reason, he would deliver his messages through letters exchanged between he and Eve. He seemed to think she was the only innocent one in the whole situation.

"How is Medusa dealing without her sister?" He asked, the thought suddenly occurring to him. When Arachne joined, she'd been toting a sibling with her. None of them understood why but when she left she did not take her golden eyed sister with her.

"She says that Arachne has made her own decisions while she will make her own," She stated simply. He made a small noise in the back of his throat.

"Pretty smart for a thirteen year old," He commented patiently. Eve hummed in agreement and he closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax and just exist with her for a while. No thinking, no fretting, no planning; just breathing and being there.

He loved these brief, fleeting moments of peace that could be born between them.

XxX

He was unable to sleep the first week after Eve passed on from a mix of insomnia and their infant son's constant crying. He crawled out of bed and went to the kitchen, pulling out one of those special bottles of formula the doctors gave him. He put it in a bottle, popped it in the microwave, and then looked at the crib the crying was coming from. Having taken on the job of Shinigami-Sama, as was expected of him, his name became forfeit as did his own face. After his son was born he was forced to always wear the mask, unless in a room completely alone. However, he was always a curious man, so he set the mask of his own father on the small table and approached the crib. He reached down with an unsure hand and set it against his child's flushed and damp cheek.

Slowly, the cries stilled until large yellow pools stared up at him in bewilderment. He chuckled, tears pooling in his own eyes, as he smiled down at the infant. "Is this all you wanted, little guy? To see what I looked like?" He asked quietly, carefully picking the small child up and holding him close. He cradled him in one arm while the other gently stroked the top of his head. "You have Mommy's eyes… And Daddy's hair except…" He paused, tilting his head when he noticed something odd. There seemed to be white lines in the fuzzy hairs that were just taking sprout on his son's head.

"White half lines… White like Mommy's hair," He muttered, sitting on the edge of his bed. He then shook his head and chuckled, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against his son's. "It doesn't matter. I... I'm going to make sure you know how much I care. I'm going to make sure you feel valued, and that you know there is nothing you can do that will make me love you any less. So… Don't ever feel like you don't matter, Kiddo." He said quietly, just listening to his son's breathing even out. He ignored the ding of the microwave in the back, announcing it was done.

And like he always had, he simply existed in that moment and let himself enjoy it.

XxX

Grandpa Steven was staring at Shinigami-Sama, watching him to see how he was going to react. "What'er ya' thinkin' sir?" He asked calmly, looking from his boss to the smirking beauty before them. She certainly had grown up in many ways since the last time Shibusen had seen her. Her curves had become more defined, her face having lost the baby fat and growing the sharp, defined features of an adult. Though he wouldn't say it, Shinigami-Sama would have chuckled at how she styled her hair and even the back portion of her dress to look like spiders.

"Arachne, I know you better than you think," Shinigami-Sama said, his usually squeaky voice taking on a deep, monotone that would have had any of his young charges shitting bricks. The woman he addressed shutter a touch, remembering the times when that voice had been directed at her in a very different context. Feeling bolder by this shift in the air, she approached him slowly. The clack of her heels against the tile was the only sound as the two men observed her.

Even her guard, a usually loud-mouthed man with a tongue built for curses, was left in silence.

Her hand went to touch his mask when his hand caught hers, halting its movement. "When did we become so distant from one another?" She asked in a small sigh, her lips twisting downward in what almost looked like a pout.

"Probably around the same time you left Shibusen and started attacking our other offices," He said simply, making her laugh. His hand did not move from keeping her in place; however, she made no movement to take her hand back either. "I appreciate you wanting to offer your services to us, but I can assure you we do not need it. Our decision in how to handle the problem of her is the best we're going to be able to set in motion; unless you want to end up in a similar predicament, I suggest you take your leave and stop all this foolishness you've decided to launch against us."

"Who the fuck do you think you are, you bastard?" Giriko snapped angrily, stepping forward. Before he could get far, however, a shot rang out. A hole developed in the tile just a few centimeters from the toe of his boots, causing his eyes to jump from the hole to the old man standing a few feet away from Shinigami-Sama.

He was holding a 9mm pistol up, tapping his forehead with it lightly and chuckling. "Ya' need to watch that mouth, ya' snappy lil' brat! Mouth like that'll get ya killed if ya' ain't careful," He chided casually.

"You withered piece of shi-!" The annoyed younger male fell silent when Arachne cast him a harsh look over his shoulder. He growled and fell silent, licking his wounded pride by settling for glaring at the old man whom had dared to fire at him.

Dark eyes turned back to the man in the mask. "You broke my heart, you know," She stated gently, finally letting her hand drop to her side. She chuckled darkly and shook her head. "Would you say it's evil of me to think that Eve dying was exactly what you deserved?" Silence followed this and she took a few steps back. "Of course you would. Well, I wish you luck in handling my little sister. Just understand, though; that little killing machine isn't going to be yours without a fight."

"I had expected as much," He said evenly. She smiled and nodded before turning and returning to Giriko. She looped her arms through one of his, allowing him to lead her out. They were met by guards once they got out of the conference room and were escorted out. Shinigami-Sama sighed and turned to Grandpa Steven. "Is it right for me to allow her to simply walk away from us again?"

"By yer own merit ya' couldn't of done it better," He said simply, reaching over and setting his hand on the other's shoulder. He grinned at him and nodded. "Ya've always been a good kid, Ichabod, but ya' need ta trust yer judgment a lil' better. Ain't nobody watchin' ya' and thinkin' how yer old man woulda done it."

"Yes, you're right," He sighed, looking at where Arachne had once stood. He glared at the spot from behind his mask. _'Still… My own mistakes of youth are partly to blame for this whole predicament. Father must be mocking me from his grave, seeing what a mess things are turning out to be for me.'_ He thought before closing his eyes.

He was going to have to send the others to Italy sooner than expected and have them finish their training there, from the way things were looking.

End

(1) Ichabod – I didn't feel like putting a note in the last chapter on the name for fear it would be a spoiler, but I shall now. Ichabod is Hebrew for Departed Glory; since the name Eve is of Hebrew descent I decided to keep the tradition going. Does this mean that Kid had another name too? I will never tell. BT

Notes:

First update of the New Year! Woo-hoo!

Yes, Shinigami-Sama was kind of an ass when he was younger. And yes, his father was an ass too. But at least he tries his best to be a good daddy, right? And I am not saying that he was the one who created explosives, either; I am simply saying he was the one who introduced the usage of them in field missions to the organization. Also, I will neither confirm nor deny the possible blood relations for the canon of this fanfic that I just created. :D

Last note; Baby Kid is made of Win. But not as much as Little Soul. :P

Next Chapter:

Soul has a talk with Patty of all people in regards to how he'd handling the whole situation; this ends in the shock of a life time. Things in Medusa's research center take a turn for the dramatically interesting. Shit gets realz in Stein's office between the four adults, what with all the tension and resentment building up around them.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot. The character of Six belongs to Muerte-chan and is being used with their permission.

Intro Image:

Mars is seen sitting on a large pile of dead bodies. She's coated in their blood, though none of it shows up on the all black dress she is wearing. She has a scythe set in her lap, the handle and blade also smothered in the sticky red fluid. She's smiling with a dreamy look in her eyes. In her hands she holds Soul's decapitated head, her eyes locked with the dead red ones before her.

Chapter Nineteen: Scorn Comes and Goes; Corruption is Forever

It was the first time all four of them had been left in a room just the lot of them since their arrivals. Normally, Yumi was busy helping Liz with her physical therapy while the others focused in on helping to perfect the other members of the team's skills. Kami was seated behind Stein's desk currently, thumbing through the files about the kids, while Spirit sat in one of the lounge chairs given to Stein. The man himself stood beside a small medical table, holding an oxygen mask over Yumi's mouth and nose while she shivered and tried to regain her breath. She was, however, starting to improve on getting her body to work with her again. It was just that the damage done to her lungs had more of an effect on her than she original thought; Yumi was smarter than most in that she never tested out the limitations imposed upon her by the surgery.

She didn't have many options given the current circumstances, though.

"Breathe in nice and slow," Stein said calmly, one hand pressed to her back. She would sit up more erect when she breathed in and then relax again when she released it. "You're doing great so far. Your endurance has gone up significantly in the last few weeks. Huh, I guess you really shouldn't underestimate the power of the human spirit, huh?" He asked evenly. Yumi let out a small noise of agreement.

"It really incredible how quickly you're adapting to everything, Yumi," Spirit joined in calmly. Though things were still tense, Stein and Spirit seemed to regain a glimmer of the relationship they once shared. Yumi would tolerate the red-haired buffoon for the most part and try to be civil and polite. She understood that it was going to be a good long while before she was going to be getting to go home and be far away from the Albarn's and figured she could try her best to make it less unbearable.

She nodded her head in his direction as a sign of acknowledgment. The other beamed at this as Stein slowly pulled the mask away. "Oh, Thank God I can breathe again," She sighed lightly while rubbing at her side with the injured lung. Kami made a small noise and tossed the file she had been shifting through off to the side. "What is it?"

"None of these kids are really that talented," The blonde said with another annoyed sigh. She reached p and shoved some hair from her forehead, perking up when she noticed the contemptible look Yumi was sending her way.

"I highly doubt that is true," The inky haired woman said calmly, "considering I trained Elizabeth and Patricia myself. Patricia is one of the most skilled technicians in the organization, bearing the ability to make an efficient grenade out of a potato and some fireworks. And Elizabeth can fire fifteen perfect bull's-eyes in less than a minute, beating the record put in place by the legendary Steven Golden by a whole twenty seconds. Those girls are here for a reason, after all."

"Of course," Kami scoffed flatly, rolling her eyes, "it's obvious. Especially when you look at whom it was that raised them." And then she flinched, looking up as Yumi rose, hands clenched to fists at her sides. The blonde woman silently reprimanded herself that she needed to remember to censor herself since she was still far from being in her old friend's good graces again.

"Are you insinuating that they are only where they are because of my standing in the organization? Seems like big talk from a woman who can't keep her own husband on a leash," She sneered, lips twisting with the urge to smirk when Kami's eyes flared to life with pain and rage. The other woman remained where she was, resisting the urge to strike, and tried to force herself to calm back down. "You can't stop Spirit and now you can't stop your own daughter. If you had raised Maka with any kind of common sense or knowledge to what your real lives were like at her age than maybe this wouldn't be a problem now. Or, rather, if you hadn't run off like a pair of idiots we wouldn't be in this situation either. So, kudos on being a terrible mother."

"Like you'd know anything about being a mother!" Kami spat back, heading for the low blows. She would regret it later, she was sure of that, but right now she just wanted to make the other woman hurt. "Just because you took in those little street brats doesn't mean you know what it's like! Do you know how it feels to carry a child inside of you, to feel it kick, and then to give it life? No, I didn't think so."

"Blood has nothing to do with it!" Yumi roared back, stomping forward and grabbing Kami by the collar of her shirt. Kami was too shocked to respond; never before had she enraged Yumi to this point. "I held those girls at night when they cried out in fear of the shadows from the storms! I was the one who read them stories before bed, tucked them in with a hug and kiss! I fed them, taught them, and loved them when their pathetic blood parents couldn't live up to it! I love those girls more than you could ever understand! They are my daughters and I will not stand around while some… some… Stuck-up narcissistic bitch insults them!"

Kami stared at her with wide eyes. "Yumi," She said softly. Yumi shook her head and held up a hand at her.

"No, you just shut the Hell up and let me finish," She snarled lowly. Spirit looked frantically between the two while Stein lit up a cigarette and chuckled. "Ever since your transfer here and your little chat with Shinigami-Sama you've been walking around like you're the top dog again. Here's a secret, Kami; you aren't! You are a traitor who is being spared death because our boss is too forgiving! And to be honest, you had a chance if you had come in here being humble and apologetic. Instead you showed up and started bad mouthing the new squad that has taken control of this base!

Our squad is basically dead, Kami! You and Spirit are only here because of Shinigami-Sama's forgiveness, Stein is here because he's a top medic and I'm only still here because I've been unable to take field missions for years! Marie and her son are probably rotting away in one of Medusa's cells and Tezca died trying to help you two protect your daughter! This new group is closer and better together than we could ever have been, even if things didn't end up the way they did." She stared to calm down and sighed, looking at Kami with a sad glint to her eyes. "If there is any team you should question in regards to skills and ability, it should be the team we're being forced to form now, just the four of us. What luck do we have of successfully teaching these kids when we can barely tolerate one another?"

Stein sighed lightly and blew out some smoke. "She has a point, you know," He commented, all eyes shifting to him. Yumi looked quite a bit alarmed by this. She and Stein had always had a sort of mutual tolerance of one another since the day they met. He thought her too stuck-up and professional while she found him far too unstable and unnerving but they kept their opinions to themselves. "We all want something different from this mission and we need to start thinking on how we can achieve it properly through working together."

"Well, I think we all know what the three of us want," Spirit said, indicating himself and the two women. He then glanced at Stein with a raised eyebrow. "But what is it you want? I highly doubt you're doing this to try and get back together with Marie."

"Of course not," Stein answered calmly. He chuckled darkly at the stunned looks he received. "I am simply interested in getting my hands on you and Medusa's kids. This black blood… It's an interesting concept to me. Heightening the physical abilities of an agent, sharpening their scents to animalistic points, giving them the inability to truly die with the added bonus of automatic self-healing, but robbing the individual of their morality. Taking their sanity in exchanged for all the added perks is far from a boring concept. Top that off with the fact it seems the black blood creates a second personality and things seem drastically more intriguing than originally thought. I'm just going to make sure that they are brought back in one piece for me to research."

"I knew it," Yumi said with a hollow chuckle, shaking her head. She snatched the files from Kami and glared at the grey haired male. "I knew you were an ass but I never thought you were heartless. You don't give a damn what happens to Marie or her son, do you? Pathetic." She seethed while storming out.

Kami chased after her with a scowl. "Yumi, give me back those files! I wasn't done looking through them!" She called angrily.

Powder blue locked with steely grey. "You don't need to lie to me, Stein," Spirit said while standing up. He set a hand on Stein's shoulder, ignoring the raised eyebrow he received. "You won't say it to them for fear of looking weak, but you're really worried about them, aren't you? You're a better man than you give yourself credit for." He gave the other's shoulder a squeeze and smile before heading out after his wife, hoping to talk them down from another fight.

Stein shut the door, sank into his chair behind the desk, and enjoyed the peace and quiet while he could.

…

Soul spent a lot of his free time on the roof nowadays. He would go up there, half expecting Maka to come up and talk to him. It made him feel weak and stupid since he really did know better. He wasn't a child but he still couldn't resist going back up there. After all, that was where they'd agreed to give a relationship a shot. He sat on the ledge, feet dangling over the rim, and looked out at the construction workers rebuilding the frames of buildings taken down by the bombs.

Currently, he was sitting with Calanthe in his lap. The little kitten seemed just as sad and lonely without Maka, despite that he had taken charge of her care. When he enter his room after training she would be sitting by the door connecting to what was once Maka's room, paws at it and mewling pathetically. He would pick her up and try his best to calm her back down but it did make him feel worse, seeming those large green eyes shift between him and the door in clear confusion. He didn't care if there were people who believe animals couldn't recognize when their owners were gone for too long; Calanthe had solidified that belief in his mind. And so, he had taken up spending time with the only other creature on base that seemed to miss the blonde girl as much as he did.

"Hey there, Soul," Patty said lightly, causing him to glance up at her. She was wearing a long sleeved white V-neck blouse and a powder blue knee-length skirt. With Yumi's arrival, both Thompson sisters had been dressing a touch more conservatively; whether it was forced by the older woman or the girls own desire, no one knew.

"What's with that get-up?" He asked with a raised brow, indicating her with one hand. She grinned and sat down beside him, kicking her feet over the side of the ledge.

"Miss Yumi bought them for us and mailed them to us a few months back. Since she's here, Liz and I have wanted to let her know we really do like them. We just usually wear them when we're lounging around, since we don't want them getting ruined," She explained merrily. He nodded a bit and looked out.

"The outfits aren't exactly your style but you two do look good," He said while stretching. Calanthe cracked an eye at him but then returned to her nap. He relaxed again and let his arms drop to the rim, holding on to help keep him balanced while he leaned back. "So what are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to get out of the meeting the others were having," She said with a shrug. He raised an eyebrow and she looked away, the foreign emotion of sadness marring her usually bright features. "They were discussing tactic in… In regards to taking Chrona down."

"You two became friends while he was here, didn't you?" He asked gently. He winced a bit when she nodded, tears starting to come to her eyes. He rarely ever saw Patty Thompson exhibit an emotion other than extreme joy or lethal rage, so this was an uncomfortable change of pace. Top that off with the fact Soul himself wasn't exactly a fan of the purple haired male in question and things got complicated between his loathing of the other and his want to comfort his teammate.

"Chrona… He isn't a bad guy," She said while turning to face him. There was desperation in her luminous blue orbs and Soul knew why. She probably thought that if she could convince him to believe that Chrona was worth saving, she could convince the others of the exact same thing. "His mom did terrible things to him and made him the way he is now. He may be shy and easily frightened but he's really sweet and gentle once he warms up to you. It's just that Ragnarok makes him do all those bad things, I know it! We can't hold him responsible for what Ragnarok does because they're basically different people!"

"Patty… It was Chrona who killed my parents, not Ragnarok," Soul said softly. He glared down at the toes of his sneakers, simply because he didn't want to have this conversation with her. Clearly the little spy meant something to her and he was tired of fighting with his teammates. He had fought with Black*Star on the matter of Maka's life for so long and just barely been able to make some sort of leeway with his argument. "Chrona killed my parents on his mother's orders and he never apologized for it."

"He told you it was Ragnarok!" Patty challenged.

"When I started firing my toy gun, he started freaking out like Chrona does! If Ragnarok is supposed to be some kind of perfect killer, gun shots would bother him!" He protested, glaring at her.

"Loud noises scare Chrona and may have caused his consciousness to take over!" She barked back, meeting his glare with a defiant one of her own. Her hands were curled into fists in her lap. "If you want to hold what happened to you parents over Chrona's head and kill him for it, instead of trying to help him get rid of that black blood inside of him, than fine! But then I'm going to hold what happened to Liz over Maka's head too!"

"That wasn't Maka's fault!" He yelled angrily. Calanthe snapped back awake, pupils dilated to almost invisible dots and looked up at him. Patty suddenly shoved a finger in his face and grinned bitterly at him.

"See my point, now? Mars hurt Liz and Ragnarok killed your parents, so Maka and Chrona have no fault in this. You dumbass," She laughed, slapping him after her final statement. Soul held his cheek and stared at her in alarm. Never before had Patty gone ahead and hit him for anything; sure, he had seen her hit others but never been struck himself! And it actually really hurt!

A pregnant pause followed before Soul scowled. "Did you have to hit me?"

"Yup! That's what you get for being a big old dumbass!" She laughed happily. He grumbled lightly under his breath before staring back out at the city being rebuilt, a hand coming to mindlessly stroke the head of the disgruntled feline in his lap.

"Thanks, Patty," He said gently. She glanced at him then giggled and turned her attention back out to the slow progress being made to the city. "If you don't mind, though, can I ask you a question that is totally unrelated to what we were discussing? A bomb expert like you is the only one who could probably explain it to me."

"Sure thing," She hummed lightly.

"Why didn't Medusa bomb the main building?" He asked while watching as a figure far below fell to the ashes and appeared to start weeping. They had most likely found the charred remains of a loved one left undiscovered until their resting site was disturbed. "I mean, all the buildings that were blown up were just shops and residents' homes. What purpose does that serve? If she had bombed the main building, she would have taken out countless Shibusen agents as well as Shinigami-Sama himself."

"It's simple, really," She said carelessly. She had resumed kicking her feet though her smile had again disappeared. "Sure, you can take out the agents and the boss, but that runs the risk of taking out your target or your teammates. Plus, attacking the innocent civilians will help slowly tear the organization apart. It was Shinigami-Sama's resistant to follow set protocol of killing those found of treason that led to this. Our two primary opponents were both Shibusen agents at one time and, therefore, hold privileged knowledge about how everything works here. If Shinigami-Sama had killed them, as is protocol, than this wouldn't have happened in the first place. Now the denizens of Death City will be left feeling like Shinigami-Sama is an inadequate leader and that he doesn't care as much for their safety as he should."

"That's… Terribly brilliant of them to think of," He agreed before shaking his head lightly. He looked down at his pet and then over at his female teammate. "How did you come up with that?"

"It's something Stein explained to us in training," Patty said. She pushed up and got onto her feet, turning toward the elevator. "I asked him that same question, since I didn't see the logic in it either. That was what he told me and it really does make a lot of sense. Tear things up from the inside… That seems to be Medusa's preferred tactic, doesn't it?" She laughed the last part out, though it was a dark and pained sound.

He looked back out at the city as he pondered over Patty's little revelation and the unfortunate truth behind it.

…

Free caught her attention as she was walking down the hall, heading in the opposite direction as him. His orders had been to find an agent that was just milling about that could be successful in Mars' growth as the primary personality in charge of Maka's body. His reason for picking her?

Her bizarre hair style had caught his attention.

Her hair was a rich red hue but what got him was that her hair stuck out in almost every direction, with the hair styled into loops that were reminiscent of the number six. Her eyes were a deep brown color that reminded him of hot chocolate. She wore a scowl on her lips as she walked by, her arms crossed over her chest. She was a petite thing, probably somewhere in her late teens in age. He paused and looked at her again before swallowing, forcing his mind to drudge up the girl's name.

"Hey, Six," He said quickly. She paused in her steps and turned to look at him, her brow raised quizzically. "Medusa needs you assistance with something."

"What, exactly, would that be?" She asked while leaning to her left slightly. She suddenly glared at him suspiciously. "If this has anything to do with the technology we've been working to develop count me out. I hate looking at those flashing screens and long-ass numbers."

Free cleared his throat lightly and scratched behind his head. "Needs an opponent for a new agent to test her capability," He said with a big grin. Hopefully that was going to work well enough to convince Six to follow him to the room Mars was being held in.

"I can do that easily enough," She said after a moment, turning on her heels to follow him. He grinned wider and led her along without another word. He pushed open the door to be greeted by a bullet narrowly missing his left cheek. It did, however, hit one of Six's loops and split the hairs. A small chunk of her hair fluttered to the ground as the strands still attached to her head went slack. Her eyes widened before she reached up, shaky hands prodding at her hair.

"Who's the chick?" Mars asked with a small hum, sitting in a chair sideways. Her legs were dangling off one of the arms while her head resting against the other arm. She had a gun in her hand, making circles in the open air with it. Free gulped as Six's head snapped up and glared at her. Mars quirked an eyebrow and smirked lightly.

"You… You're going to pay for that," Six snarled before charging forward. Mars tossed the gun behind the chair, placed her hands on the arm by her head, and flipped out of the chair as Six reached her. She landed on her toes, twirled in a circle, and came to a halt with her smirk still in place. Her eyes glinted with something akin to excitement.

"What's the matter? Can't handle a few split ends?" Mars goaded, starting to giggle. It was much better for her, now that she as in charge. She could act as she wanted without any consequences. After all, the side of her known as Maka had disappeared to who knows where within their mind. She had kicked Ragnarok's ass pretty well once she was well enough and now he played the role of obedient dog as he should.

Six said nothing before launching at her again, her fist connecting with Mars' cheek. Mars stumbled back before letting out a loud bark of laughter. She charged forward and punched Six back, dealing out a flurry of blows. Six caught her wrist, twisting her arm and kicking her hard in the gut. Mars coughed but was still giggling and smiling. She yanked her opponent forward and punched her square in the nose, sighing contently at the crunch and cry she received. She let go of Six's arm and watched her stumble back, hand over her nose meant to hide the blood now gushing forth. It was leaking from her fingers, however, and this seemed to fill Mars with more glee. "Ragnarok!" She called loudly.

The other walked forward, pushing a wheeled cart with an array of weapons. Mars shifted through them before picking up a flail. It had a large, silver, shiny spiked ball at the end. She twirled it a few times, testing its air resistance, before starting toward the other woman. She was dragging her nails along the flesh of her arms, leaving angry red lines. "Hey, now, don't do that! You shouldn't rub me of my fun!" Mars laughed, bringing the flail down on Six's left hand. The other cried out before tripping her.

When Mars hit the ground, she dropped her weapon. Six snatched it up, straddled her still stunned enemy, and bright the flail down into Mars' neck. There was a sharp gasping sound but then, slowly, her eyes closed and her lips twisted up into a smirk. The black blood began seeping out, bubbling and pressing the weapon free. The wounds healed as soon as the inky liquid coated the skin and Six stumbled away from her, again dropping the weapon and watched as Mars sat back up. Brown orbs locked with jade as Mars cracked her neck, the popping noises echoing around them. "But… How?" Six stammered out nervously. Mars picked the flail back over and walked over calmly, her grin still in place. She swung the flail down low, digging the weapon right into Six's calf and taking her down. Six cried out and grabbed at the item, trying to yank it free with her good hand.

While she was preoccupied, Mars returned to the weapons cart and pulled out a large, serrated knife. It was a bit smaller than a butcher knife but what it lacked in full size it more than made up for in having those lethal teeth. Those teeth that were so very sharp, so very dangerous, and so very much like a shark. Something deep within called forth the image of snowy hair, crimson eyes and matching rows of pearly whites that resembled the blade in her hands but she rejected them. Those memories would serve her no good in winning this battle, would they?

Maka's pathetic human heart was going to be nothing but an inconvenience to the killer in control.

"Now, let us start up with the real fun," Mars mused while walking over and kneeling beside Six. The other woman shifted, trying to scramble away, but Mars halted that attempt with a quick stab to the other's back she assured she would be left unable to move. She had been thumbing through some medical books Medusa left lying around and learned where exactly to damage the spinal cord to halt motion of hamstrings, thus crippling from the knee down. Add that with the blood loss and she figured her victim would be far too weak to struggle for long. "Now then, where to begin?" She sang lightly as twirled the knife in her fingers.

In the end, she started off with cutting open the other girl's stomach and prodding at the organs within with her fingers, giggling every time the other would cry out in pain and wheeze in alarm. Once she was bored with that she put the flaps of skin she had shifted to reach the entrails back in place and started to smack the plus symbol still left in open view. Finally, seeing that the life was fading from the other's eyes, she picked up the knife again and grinned. "I'm sure that you're gonna be quite popular in Hell," She announced merrily. She used the knife to carve the number '666' into the other's forehead. "Just a little something so they'll know where to place you." She winked at that before setting to carving into the other's chest.

'_She's… The Devil in human form,'_ Six thought as she twitched, barely taking into realization that she was still in pain everywhere. She wished she could drag her nails along her arms suddenly, to keep her grounded. A thrill was rushing through her at the thought_. 'And to think… I am helping her gain more power. The beast with the perfect number, 666, chose me as one of her victims. How… Very… Splendid…'_ Her thoughts trailed off, her lips twitching into a small smile.

Her last sight was her own heart being waved in the open air before her, like one might wag a bone in front of a dog they were training.

End

Notes:

Many thanks to Muerte-chan for allowing me to use (and kill) your character for this story. I hope I was able to give Six justice. :3 Also, I did a bit of research on the internet before the scene with Six was written so I am not 100 percent on the accuracy of it. If it is incorrect in some way, please forgive me but also tell me; I'll never learn otherwise. :D

Anyone notice that Calanthe was gone for quite a while? She kind of got neglected because of plot development, but she'll be cropping up here and there from now on.

This chapter turned out shorter than intended but I also didn't want to overfill it. Sorry about that. :T

Also, the intro image for the chapter was inspired by the song _I Can't Decide_ by The Scissor Sisters. It's a fun, twisted sort of diddy and I think it fit Mars' feelings toward everything pretty well.

Next Chapter:

Mars goes on an interesting mission to gather up a new teammate that will prove most useful for Medusa's planned counterattack toward Shibusen. Liz thinks about her life before she became a member of Shibusen and what was really so bad about it. Kami and Yumi have their first conversation that doesn't end up in an argument since being forced to work with one another again.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot.

Intro Image:

Yumi is seen sitting with Liz and Patty in a bathroom. Both girls are wrapped up in fluffy white towel, appearing to be around nine and eight in age, and looking at the older woman in confusion. Yumi is kneeling in front of them and has a towel in one hand, lightly drying Liz' hair with it. Her eyes are shut but she's smiling and seems to be explaining something to them. She has two pink hair ties on her wrists and there is a brush resting on the sink. She doesn't seem to mind how damp her knees are getting from the water on the floor or that her hair, usually tied up in a neat bun, looks ready to fall apart.

Chapter Twenty: How to be a Thug According to Grade Schoolers

She had been thinking about the night before and the predicament for the day when she first met Miss Yumi.

There was never usually very much quiet in the apartment, but it was one of those rare moments that night. She held her breath, counted the seconds, and carefully crawled out from under the bed. Her mother always told them to stay there when that man came to visit, so as to avoid the girls getting involved in the drag out brawls that would ensue. But she did not do it out of any desire to actually protect the two little children from the horrors of the world, oh no.

It was because she didn't want her pimp to know that she still had the girls.

"Need something, Lizzie dear?" Her mother had asked from her position, settling onto the couch with her chin in her palm. There was a wine glass in the other and a cigarette hung loosely from her lips. She was wearing nothing but a pink silk robe that barely hid her undergarment clad body from view.

"I'm getting some water for Patty," The small child said flatly, mouth twisted down in a scowl. Despite being only seven, she understood how things worked in this house. She also knew that things hadn't always been like this, but the last year had her pretending she didn't.

"Very well. This is, what, your third night without dinner? You two should be sure to pull off all the stops tomorrow because I'm starting to get annoyed with this lack of effort on your parts," She said evenly before blowing out a puff of smoke. She looked at her daughter, gorgeous face dark with her emotion and in the low light. She said nothing else but the message had gotten through well enough. Their mother's pimp was mad, meaning their mother was mad, which meant they had to work harder. After securing the beverage in question, Liz retreated to her room and her sister to plan out for the next day.

Things were not always as painfully difficult or uncomfortable in the apartment as they were at the time. At one point, her parents had been in love and happy and things were as good as they could get for them all. And then their father lost his job, but they weren't too worried; he could find another one easily enough. The main problem was that he had this nasty, expensive little habit. And then, with money troubles starting to mount up and their father continuing on without employment, things got dicey. Her parents would fight constantly and at one point her father demanded they sell their two daughters.

Two little girls like them would fetch a nice price on the black market, he claimed.

But her mother had other plans, saw how the girls could be of use in the long term. She had been teaching her girls how to steal, how to manipulate and how to outwit the cleverest of pimps for quite some time. So now, with her mother's low funds, they were being forced to do things they didn't want to. Their mother would send them on their way every morning with two steak knives to hide in their coats in case of emergency and her best wishes that their findings would be worth something. Then she would head down to the corner to meet up with her pimp and their father… Well, he would be lounging in the adult's bedroom, high as a kite on who knew what.

There were good days, sometimes. On a few occasions, they had stumbled upon a store shortly after a break in. They would stuff as many goods as they could in their coat pockets, run home, and deposit it all on their nightstand. Then, they would head out and continue until their mother met up with them on the stoop. On those days, there were kind words and praises passed between them and their mother. They would be fed well, be tucked in and filled with the most indescribable joy. In contrast, however, the bad days were truly bad. They'd be scolded by their mother, be sent to bed with no words and empty beds to save money. Those days were always hard because they always tried their best and they didn't understand why that couldn't be enough.

Today was looking to be another one of those bad kinds of days.

They had only managed to get together a meager ten dollars and a handful of coins. The sun would be setting soon and they needed to hurry. As their mother had pointed out that night, this would be their fourth night without food if they didn't get their act together. Patty had been singing "Ba, Ba, Black Sheep", hoping to gain some scratch in the form of a street performance, when she spotted the darker haired woman seated at a park bench, looking at a map curiously. She nudged Patty, tilted her head toward the woman, and then started to head over.

The plan was simple enough; Liz would strike up conversation while Patty would pilfer the woman's wallet. They'd take any cash that was available, return the item to its home and then be on their merry way. They had done it a few times before with varied successes. "Hello," Liz said cheerfully, smiling up at the older woman.

She was wearing an all black suit with a pink tie, paired with shining black dress shoes. Her bag was a black leather handbag with a strap made of a silver chain. She pushed her glasses up a little higher on her nose, setting the map down against her thighs. "Do you need something, little girl?" She asked calmly, eyes gleaming in disinterest.

"Not really. I was just really lonely and wanted to talk to someone," She said innocently, grinning up at the other. She held her hand out, watching as Patty slipped behind the park bench. "My name is Liz. What's yours?"

The older woman sighed and picked up her purse, glancing back at Patty with a raised brow. The younger sibling looked at her with wide eyes before grinning brightly. "I can tell when I am being played," Yumi started to say while shifting through her purse, "but I can also tell the difference of when it is being done out of malice or necessity." She pulled two candy bars from her purse and handed one to each child. She stood up then, taking her map in her hand while adjusting the strap on her shoulder, and looked down at the stupefied expressions. "If that is all, then, I must be going."

Liz stared at the colorful wrapper and then at the retreating figure. "Where are you trying to go?" She called, causing the adult to pause and look at her over her shoulder. She glanced off to the side and then indicated the candy bars. "We'll help you find this place as a trade. We don't believe in taking hand-outs." She said, turning her head away and crossing her arms. Patty looked at her for a moment before copying her sister's gesture.

"All right, then," She said simply, walking back over and indicating where she needed to get on the map. It was the church about a block away from where they lived, which was easily enough to get to without bumping into their mother. The two children had a sinking suspicion that if they crossed their mother's path and she heard what they were doing it would be big trouble.

Yumi went inside and, curious as to what was going on, the two girls followed her up the steps. She paused and looked at them, seeming a touch unnerved. "No, you can't come with me," She said slowly. She started to continue up the stairs and Patty went to scramble after her. "Ah! No! Stay… Stay here or… Or go home…" Yumi said, holding out her hand toward them. The younger girl paused and stared up at her, curious, while Liz went to grab her sister.

"Don't you like us?" Patty asked just as Liz set her hand on her sister's shoulder, causing both older individuals to tense up.

Dark eyes softened behind the glasses, a small sigh of desperation puffing out. "I… Of course I like you, but you ha-"

"Yumi, there you are!" A male's voice cheered merrily, the woman jumping slightly and turning around. A man in all black robes with a large white cape over the shoulders stood a few steps behind the woman. He had a small white hat that reminded Liz of a soda cap over his cropped blonde hair. His eyes were a bright blue color that gleamed in interest as he looked between his acquaintance and the two girls. "Who are these adorable little children?"

"I'm Patty and this is my sister, Liz," The younger chirped in that cheery tone she never seemed capable of turning off. She then pointed to Yumi. "She's going to be our new friend!"

"Is she, now?" The man asked, turning to his associate with a smile. Yumi twitched, frowning in concern. "Yumi, care to explain?"

"They were simply helping me to locate your humble abode, Justin," She said evenly, forcing her face to relax again. She cleared her throat. "Now, if we can head inside, I'd like to take care of this paperwork as soon as possible. I'm scheduled to leave for Japan in a few days to take over things there."

"Now, Liz, Patty," Justin said, having moved closer and knelt to speak with the girls (thus ignoring his colleague), "where do you two live? You should probably head home so as to not worry your mother any longer."

"Mommy won't miss us," Patty said, looking down sadly. Liz opened her mouth to tell her sister to shut up when the other sniffled. There were tears in her large eyes. "Mommy makes us do bad things to get money! And if we don't listen she won't give us any food!" After this, the young girl went on a tirade about all the bad things that had happened to the pair. The older man said nothing; merely nodded his head and made small noises very now and then.

Liz should have remembered that whatever Patty wanted, she would typically get; and, apparently, she wanted them to be taken from their home. And, the older girl surmised, she probably wanted that too since she didn't try to stop her.

"You poor dears," Justin said at last. He shook his head before standing dramatically and pointing to Yumi. "It is obvious what must be done, right, Yumi?"

"Call CPS and let the government handle this, as normal responsible adults would?" She asked calmly, hopeful though she didn't show it.

"Of course not! He has better plans for these girls than that!" He protested, looking up to the sky as he spoke. His eyes were shining with absolute glee and admiration. "These girls are to join Shibusen, by His divine rule!"

"Of course they are," Yumi sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes. She dropped her hand and fixed her glasses. "Look, Justin, I don't thin-" And then his finger was back in her face, forcing her to shut up and glare. That damn digit was invading her personal space bubble.

"Yumi, it is His way of proving our true purposes to us!" He declared eagerly. She forced herself not to roll her eyes. "As such, it is his decision that these girls shall be taken in by Shibusen and taken care of by you! After all, it would make absolute sense! What with these girls needing a responsible, strong female caretaker and you being unable to have children of your own, it would make much more sense than to send them back to that terrible mother they stay with now."

"Now wait just a minute, Justin!" She protested sharply, swatting his hand out of her face. She pressed one hand to her chest and the other at him. "You have no rights to be declaring such things with no real proof! I understand that you have found religion, and I am happy for your happiness, but do not go trying to force things upon me because of it!" Her hands were shaking visibly and both children were stunned. The other looked toward them, seeming suddenly tired and hurt and just overall done, and then sighed, her entire figure dropping from her strict posture to slouch. She put her head in her hands for a minute, groaning lowly, before looking back up at him. "I will take them back to Shibusen with me by I am not guaranteeing that I will be supervising them myself. Now that I'll be in charge of the operations for the whole of our Japanese facilities, I will not have much time for much else. On top of that, it is Shinigami-Sama whom will decide where the pair of them shall be placed until they are old enough to make their own decisions.

Justin, whom had looked temporarily crest fallen, brightened considerably. "Splendid idea, Yumi! I knew you would see it His way!" He turned and started to head back inside, Yumi a few paces behind. She stopped, looked at the girls, and indicated they followed with a tip of her head.

And it was with this strange day that the girls became Yumi Azusa's problem.

…

'_And to think that we were planning to rob her,'_ Liz thought with a smirk as she watched her caretaker and Kami Albarn stare one another down. They were in the training room having matches involving hand-to-hand combat. From what she had learned from Stein and Spirit, Kami had always excelled at this while Yumi fell short. The inky haired woman had always been much better with the cold metal of a gun in her hands.

"Are you both ready?" Spirit asked, holding up one hand while the other was shoved in his pocket. Neither woman answered, too busy glaring down at one another. He sighed as the lack of response and dropped his hand. "Begin!"

Kami was the first to move with rushing forward at her opponent. Yumi stood her ground until the last second, when she sidestepped and back handed the other woman hard across the face. There a hiss of pain before a fist connected with a stomach, a loud wheeze coming out. Patty looked worried but stayed put while Liz continued smirking. She knew there was no way that Yumi would let Kami Albarn beat her.

Black*Star had his fists clenched at his side and a large grin on his lips. "Finally someone whose going to kick that traitor's ass! I was starting to get really annoyed with her mouth," He said cheekily. Spirit, who was standing next to him, glared down at him.

"Like you're one to talk! At least Kami has a reason to boast, unlike some wet-behind-the-ears little brat like you!" He growled lowly. Green eyes glared up and blue and sparks started flying.

"How dare you make such comments to the Great Black*Star, you wrinkled old bastard!" He yelled loudly. Kami glanced over to see what the ruckus was all about only to be greeted with Yumi's foot connecting with her chest, knocking her on to her back.

"You cheating little witch! Do you know how unfair it is to strike while your opponent's attention is elsewhere during a training spar?" Kami wheezed while getting back up. Yumi snorted and cracked her knuckles.

"You would know all about the art of betrayal and cheating, wouldn't you, Kami?" She sneered lightly. She then shrugged her shoulder and giggled mirthlessly. "After all, you've betrayed everyone who cared about you and Spirit seems pretty fond of doing the deed with anything that isn't you!"

Not having any of that, Kami let out an animalistic roar and tackled the other to the floor. All eyes, however, were on the men arguing. After all, Black*Star had pounced on the other's back and was trying to pull his hair. Spirit had one hand pressed against Black*Star's face while the other tried to yank his legs off from around his waist. Tsubaki was also trying to get the younger male to calm down and get off, while both Thompson sisters laughed at the spectacle. Stein watched the whole scene with a raised eyebrow.

It was at this moment that Kid and Soul walked in, the young heir holding a manila folder in her hands.

"What in the world is going on?" Kid asked in alarm, blinking a few times. Soul's eyes had fallen to the two women, however, and he let out a loud choked noise. One of his hands clapped over his nose but everyone could see the blood trickling from between his fingers and followed his gaze.

Kami had Yumi pinned to the ground, straddling her hips to keep her from getting away. One of Yumi's hands was tangled in the others ashy locks, pulling to try and get her off. Yumi's shirt had ridded up to the reveal her lean abdomen as well as the light scars from her surgeries. She was breathing hard while trying to keep the other off. Kami was pinning her other hand above her head while her other free hand was pushing against her throat to keep her in place. Kami's own shirt had been ripped down the front somehow and a more than generous amount of cleavage was now shown. "Do you not like that, Yumi-Chan? Huh?" She goaded lightly, her voice harsh with her own pants but sounding more innocent than mean.

"Get off of me!" Yumi coughed out angrily, pressing roughly against her hand. With this little scene, a few different things happened.

Kid, unable to handle the lack of symmetry, fainted dead away. No one cared to catch him. Black*Star let out a surprisingly quiet "Woah!" and stared, blood dripping from his nose and lips in a large grin. Stein made a small noise that sounded a bit like a cross between a laugh and a groan. Spirit's eyes turned to hearts and he leaned closer, drooling and trying to get a better look. Tsubaki covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide in alarm and a blush faint on her cheeks. Patty was whooping it up, pointing from the match and then to Kid's prone form (which was starting to foam at the mouth, interestingly enough). Liz smacked her forehead and shook her head, simply disappointed in the amount of lechery in the boys she worked with.

Kami suddenly paused and looked p, feeling the weight of all those eyes on her. She then looked down at Yumi, realized their predicament, and blushed tremendously. She jumped to her feet, covered her chest with one arm, and punched Spirit right in the jaw. He went flying through the wall on the other side of the room with a loud cry. "You're all a bunch of perverts and idiots!" She yelped loudly.

"And here I thought we were having some good, wholesome fun," Yumi said sarcastically as she stood back up. It was then viridian orbs spotted the scars. The other girl caught her gaze and the sudden look of guilt in them, realized what had happened and quickly yanked her shirt back down. "Ah, anyway, Soul! What did Shinigami-Sama need to speak to you and young Kid about?" She asked, coughing and blushing lightly.

"Oh, uh," The albino in question stammered lightly. He knelt down, wiping his nose and hands on his pants and sleeves, before plucking the file up from the still unconscious Kid. He flipped it open, read a few lines, and then glanced back up. "Shinigami-Sama says he wants us to leave for the base in Italy tomorrow evening. He says we're to finish our training there and decide when to start the mission at our own discretion."

"Are you sure? That seems a little… Sudden," Liz commented with a quirked brow. She walked over and peered over the young man's shoulder, reading the words for herself.

"He must be expecting something big," Yumi explained while straightening out her glasses. She waved her hand lightly. "In any case, we shouldn't argue with it. Everyone, start packing up your things tonight. Make sure to pack for quite some time since I do not want us to go rushing into that mission unprepared. And remember this; our mission is to save lives, not take them. If any of you should be found to kill with no reason, you will receive a terrible punishment for going directly against my orders as your superior. Am I understood?" She asked, the glint in her eyes unnerving the younger crew a touch.

They realized that what she meant was that they were not to kill unless absolutely necessary, which was quite a risk. Mars was an insane thing, to say the least. If she attacked them, they knew their only options were to shoot to kill and hope for the best. But now, to think they had the added risk of being punished if her (and, effectively, Maka's) life was taken. Tsubaki glanced at Black*Star, whom was clenching his fists tightly at his side. She could tell there was probably a bitter taste in his mouth at this thought.

Though he had told Soul he wouldn't go in with the plans to kill Maka, Tsubaki knew better than to believe him whole heartedly.

"Yes, ma'am," The younger recruits responded in perfect unison after a slight pause. She nodded and they were dismissed, all weighed down with their concerns of the upcoming mission.

…

"I need something better than this if you want me to succeed," Mars had said flatly, sitting with her leg crossed over the other. Her arm twitched as she glared down at the meat cleaver Medusa had offered her. Golden eyes flickered with annoyance before turning hard with a rigidness usually reserved for Chrona.

"Mars, you handle blades excellently and this meat cleaver will do you well," She said, picking the item up and offering it back. Mars glared, eyes shimmering with rage and disgust. She twirled the blade and stabbed it through Ragnarok's hand, which had been resting on the table beside her own. He cried out and then laughed, working to wriggle the blade out. "That seemed rather unnecessary, Mars."

"You're asking me to break into a highly guarded facility with nothing but a meat cleaver," She said levelly. She then grinned wickedly, hysterical giggles starting to bubble up. "Do you want me to get my ass kicked in there?"

"Don't be silly," Medusa said calmly, "I know you can do this. The black blood in your veins will protect you from any serious injury or death. We've sent Ragnarok on missions like this one with a tool like your own before and never had a problem."

"That's because he's an idiot who will go running into anything that gives him license to kill," She said with a small scoff. The male in question made a noise of protest just as he yanked the large blade from his flesh. The black blood set to healing it up immediately. "Plus, he has no taste in weaponry. His sword is bulky, it's heavy and it's not very elegant. I need something better suited for a young woman such as myself."

"Well, what did you have in mind?" The older woman ground out with a scowl. She knew she wasn't going to win this fight. She had learned long ago that the black blood personas would demand what they wanted, and then make life Hell for everyone around them until they got it. Mars grinned widely as she stood up and headed toward the door.

"I know exactly what I want so I'll just go pick it up," She said airily before leaving. She went to the weaponry, picked out her tool and then headed for the plane that would take her to Japan. She had found it funny that her "creator", as the other woman liked to call herself, thought she could lead Mars around like a dog. She may not be the most logical individual on the planet but that didn't mean she wasn't intelligent.

Medusa thought she had the reins because Mars **wanted** her to think she had the reins. It was her way of maintaining her control over their body, though Maka herself wasn't fighting anymore. The young girl had disappeared into her memories of happier times after she saw what Mars did to that one agent of Medusa's and hadn't been back since.

She thought it immensely funny that a little blood, gore and scattered body parts could disturb her lighter side so much.

…

There were a lot of rules in this place. The most prominent rule that he knew of was that all lights were to be turned off at nine. If a single light was on after nine, the guard whom had left it on would be severely punished for it. He had seen several people fired over the offense, though he didn't get himself. Then again, he was the only one in this Looney bin that shouldn't be there in the first place so he assumed that was why.

His doctors told him otherwise but he didn't see it. "Trying to kill someone isn't typically considered a very sensible, or healthy, response to a disagreement," The female doctor (the one he wanted to fuck so badly) had commented. He had responded by grinning widely at her.

"I've always been a competitive sort," He would state casually. She would always look at him with mild disgust and then write something in her clipboard. He figured she was probably one of the main reasons he was still trapped in this Hellish place. He could deal with the various kinds of therapy but the other patients were just pains in his ass.

Not typically an easy feat to try and sleep when the person in the room right next to you is screaming their head off.

That was what alerted him to the light in the first place. Chad was normally quiet but if that light was on for longer than five minutes after curfew, he would start screeching like a bat out of Hell. He turned over on his bed and looked at the light yellow gleam peeking in from beneath his door. He sat up, walked over quietly, and peered through the small slit. He couldn't see much other than shadows. He could hear faint shouts and orders being given, followed by agonized cries.

He briefly wondered if some of the other patients had tried to make a break for it and been caught. That would certainly explain the lights being forgotten. He perked up when he heard footsteps approaching his ward. He sat back and listened, since it might explain more than the inky splotches he could barely see were giving him. The sort tinkling noise of keys bumping against one another was the first thing he heard before the squeal of the iron grate that separated the rooms from the main hallway.

It was a defense mechanism put in place just in case of an incident similar to this. If one could escape from their room, it would typically not do them much good. The iron gates put up would keep them trapped in the hallway that lead to their cell block. He had seen many a patient manage (though he wasn't exactly sure how) to get to that point and then they would either sleep on the ground, scream until they were sedated and locked back up, or pace until a guard making their rounds found them.

He paused in his musings when he realized it had suddenly gotten very silent. Chad next door was no longer screaming. He glanced down and felt a small trickle of terror run through him. The light was still on.

He heard the jingling again only now he realized that it was in front of his own door. He crawled back a little bit just as the door was thrown open by a hooded figure. There was something in their left hand and their right held a scythe. They slammed the bottom of the handle to the ground and he was splattered with something red, warm and sticky. He could smell copper and realized it was fresh blood. He stared up as the hood tilted up a bit, revealing a devilish smirk and shining jade orbs.

"You're coming with me," A female voice chirped lightly. They then tossed the other items at him and it landed in his lap. He glanced down to be greeted by Chad's blood-splattered head, eyes and mouth still wide open in horror. "Unless you'd like to put up a fight and end up like your little buddy there."

"And why should I follow you?" He asked flatly. Her smirk widened and she started giggling darkly.

"Are you really content here, knowing that the reason you're here is out enjoying their life?" She sang lightly. His eyes widened, burning with fury at the mention of **her**. "I'm here to offer you a chance to give her a little pay back for all this lost time."

He didn't answer, just stared down at the dead eyes of his roommate. He had always sort of liked Chad. Chad had heard voices that told him secrets that he always found funny. "Doctor Flick, she's not wearing any panties!" He had squeaked once loudly in group. This had earned him a lot of laughter from the others and a flushed glare from the woman in question. Other than that, Chad was typically pretty reserved and out of the way. He had liked that about the other; wasn't a particular nuisance.

"So, Nakatsukasa Masamune, will you come with me?" She asked, holding one blood covered hand out to him. He smirked up at her, eyes alive with fury and excitement that had been missing for years.

"Of course,"

End

Notes:

I'm pretty sure at some point I had the girls mention that it was Kid that got them into Shibusen, but I can't remember for sure. If so, than allow me to explain (because I like this back story a lot more than what I had originally planned since it deviates from the canon more); Yumi found them, suggested they be placed with Grandpa Steven until they were old enough to be agents (because of Justin getting involved), but Shinigami-Sama thought they'd be better off with her. She took them in and later on they met Kid and decided they did in fact want to be agents. That will be touched up on more soon but I wanted to explain now so now one accused me of inaccuracy (though I guess I still am being inaccurate in some way :T).

Yumi Azusa: badass lady or **most** badass lady? You decide~! ;D

I think life probably gets hard for Yumi a lot of the time, what with being the only sane lady in a group of crazies. And to add, "argument" and "cat-fights: are different so my preview of this chapter is still accurate. Yes. :B

In other news, made myself a tumblr, which I'll try to update every day. I'll leave the link on my profile for anyone who is interested.

Lastly, not gonna lie, I kinda want to ship KamixYumi now… Hmm. Expect this little slice of crack from another of my stories in the near future. Because I am a BAMF like that. BT

Next Chapter:

The crew heads out to the Italian Shibusen base and meets the "eccentric" leader and crew that live there with their typical reactions. Mars proves to be much more self-aware than Medusa gives her credit for. Everyone starts to ponder what they expect when they enter the den of the snake witch they are planning to take out.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot. The character of Skye belongs to MusicSoundsMySoul 14 and is used with permission. The character of Roselite belongs to Alisa-Prototype01 and is used with permission. The characters of Zoey, Chris and Wolf belong to NikolaiEvans115 and are used with permission.

Intro Image:

Six silhouetted figures are seen standing before a field, the apparent leader standing atop a large boulder. The leader holds a shimmering silver blade in their hand and the other hand rests limply beside them. The other five figures are standing and staring out at the landscape, their weapons hidden from view. The view around them is an open field with lush, green grass. There is a weeping willow tree a few feet away, and a few horses can be seen lying beneath it. A flag with Shinigami-Sama's mask on it whips in the wind on a large wooden pole a few feet away from the big boss.

Chapter Twenty One: Living Legends

Soul and the others had needed to pack a lot less than they'd expected, given the nature of their trip. One thing that had been interesting to the group, however, was Soul's decision to take along Maka's precious kitten Calanthe. They all stared at him when he walked over, dragging his suitcase with one hand and carrying her in her cat carrier. "What?" He asked flatly with a scowl.

"Do you really need to bring the fluffy avenger with you?" Black*Star asked with a scowl. He was mostly just moody because a few days ago the cat had attacked him when he walked into Soul's room without looking and stepped on her tail. Needless to say, his ankles were riddled with scabbing bites and claw marks.

"He has a point. Someone here at the base could take care of her," Spirit chimed in calmly.

"Calanthe needs a lot of attention and doesn't adjust to strangers too well. Since she doesn't know very many other people here in the base it's just easier for me to bring her," He said simply. He then nodded his head toward the little pet, which was being strangely silent for an animal in a cage. "Besides, she's pretty cool with the whole thing. She won't be a problem so why do you all care?"

"Whatever then," Liz shrugged, leaning down and wagging a finger at the little fuzz ball. She grinned widely. "She's a cutie pie anyway. So, what airport are we going through?" She asked while standing back up.

"None," Kid said calmly. He looked at his watch and then toward the hallway. "We're going to be taking the private jet kept below the base." Everyone gasped in excitement at this little turn of events. The private jet was only used for extremely important missions! And none of the kids from the newer Nevada base had ever gotten to ride on the private jet (except maybe Kid)! "Father said that he wants us to get their as quickly as possible, to resume training with the Italian group that'll be working with us for this."

"Doesn't that seem sort of… I don't know, excessive?" Tsubaki asked meekly, holding her hand up lightly. All eyes turned to her and she tensed up. "Well, think about it; it's going to be our squad, plus the four remaining members of the Nevada squad Medusa worked with, as well as the group in the Italian headquarters. Just our squad as it is now, all of us that are flying out tonight, is already in the double digits. Also take into account that we've never really gone on missions with our teachers and that means our teamwork alone will be rather shaky. Add in six more individuals and that just adds more to the mess."

"She has a point," Soul added on, scowling at the thought. Though he liked the idea of getting Maka back using skill and strength to outsmart the traitor that had her, he could see the problems that would arise. If one person from either team misinterpreted so much as one gesture, one look, one twitch of a finger and someone could end up dead. He assumed that Shinigami-Sama wanted to try and lose as few agents as he could in the efforts to get back the three hostages. So, how did this make sense?

Kami snorted and shook her head, hands on her hips. "You really are a bunch of children, aren't you?" She sneered lightly, eyes flickering with superiority.

"What the Hell did you just say, you old hag?" Black*Star snarled lowly, glaring at her furiously. She flicked a strand of hair over her shoulder and looked at a certain inky haired woman.

"Care to explain, Yumi?" She invited, holding a hand out to the still bemused teenagers. The other woman sighed lightly and pushed her glasses up on her nose, lips twisted down in her usual scowl.

"If you are not in the mood to, yourself," She said evenly. The other held her hands up in mock surrender so she nodded her head. "Well, it is all about having as much intelligence as we possibly can. Medusa knows things about the inner workings of Shibusen that only agents should have the privilege to, but we know very little about her facilities. Thus, the Italian base will be most familiar with the basic terrain of the area that leads to her hideout. On top of that, the Italian base is run by one of the Seven Living Legends; those agents will have addition skills that dabble in fields we don't typically focus on. Thus, they'll be a touch more cut-throat than your typical agent. They are put through much more strain than any other agents at any other base, after all.

On top of that, there is power in numbers. Medusa will be anticipating our arrival, and I doubt she'll be coming at us unprepared. She'll have found members in her own organization that will test our limitations and challenge our resolve. While our main priority is to get back our three hostages, our opponents will be geared more toward killing us as quickly as possible. Therefore, if we can, it is better to not go into combat alone. We're going to have to assign teams for this and, whether you like it or not, you'll have to stick with them."

"That does make sense," Kid commented, cupping his chin in one hand and nodding his head slightly. Patty grinned and hugged the older woman eagerly, nuzzling into her shoulder.

"Miss Yumi has always been so smart!" She beamed happily. The older woman smiled, dark eyes softening, as she ruffled the other's hair.

"Thank you, Patricia," She said delicately. She turned her attention back to Kid, whom was again checking his watch. "For now, however, I would focus more on getting out there on time."

"Follow me," Kid said, picking his bag back up and leading them along. Kami set her hand on the other woman's shoulder, looking at her with her brow furrowed in concern.

"Yumi, why didn't you tell the full story?" She asked softly. The other looked over at the smiling faces of her adopted daughters'. They had seen hardship, but still they could smile and laugh and be happy in this world. She felt her heart stirring like it always did when they were involved. Oh, how very much she loved these girls. It was painful as she then remembered the words their boss had spared them before they left. No, she shouldn't burden them with those concerns at this point.

"It will only hinder their performances if they were to know the expectations of this mission," She said before shrugging the other woman off and marching after them. Green eyes darkened in fear as she remembered Shinigami-Sama's parting orders.

"_I hate to have to say this to you four, given how many successes you have brought our organization over the years, but… If any of you should get seriously injured on this mission… I want you to take one another out. If you take that much damage in a fight against Medusa and her team, it would be a waste of resources to try and save you; you'll be goners no matter what anyone does,"_

Despite the generality of the words, she wondered why she felt those words had been directed specifically at everyone in the group except Franken Stein.

…

They were sincerely surprised at how little trouble they had getting themselves settled in. They were showed to their rooms by a secretary to the head man, told to rest up and that they would be woken up in the morning for formal introductions to be handled. So after everyone recovered from the jet-lag, they awoke bright-eyed and bushy-tailed and eager to meet their new teammates.

They were led to a large conference room. It looked like the kind of thing you would see in an executive building; it was large, with the walls painted a plain old eggshell white. The carpeting was one of those generic designs typical in hotels, what with the random shapes and loud colors, as if aiming to add character to the room. There was a large meeting table made of cherry wood oak with twenty black leather computer chairs at them. The largest one was at the opposite end of the table from the entrance and was also turned, so that the figure seated in it could not be seen. The five chairs to the immediate right and left of the largest chair were filled by four new faces.

Three young women sat to the right, and two young men to the left. "Take a seat, if you will," One of the girls said calmly. She was leaning forward in her seat, folding a piece of paper into a little triangle. She peered at them briefly, stunning aquamarine eyes flashing from behind a curtain of redish locks. Her hair seemed to be red, though it shimmered a light orange in the right light, accented more by the white highlight work done on the tips. "Not much to look at, really. The feared Albarns', I mean." She held the little paper triangle up between her index finger and the table, closed one eye, and focused on the young man sitting across from her.

She suddenly flicked it and smacked him square in the forehead, causing his eyes to snap up in alarm. She fell into giggles, a hand clapped over her mouth, while the male sitting next to him guffawed outright. "Real mature, Zoey!" The victim snapped suddenly, yanking his little black ear buds from his ears. The Nevada team, now settled into their seats, could vaguely hear a harsh and fast guitar solo being shredded through coming from the speakers. His eyes were flickering with rage, appearing to be a dark blue with tints of green to it. The others weren't sure if this was natural, or just because of the slivers of light that slipped through his tawny bangs.

"Aw, stop whining already, Chris! You sound like a total bitch!" Laughed the other male, seeming to start to calm back down. He had locks a hue between bronze and gold. What alarmed the newcomers, however, were the dirty bandages covering the right side of his face. He suddenly blinked, one visible eye gleaming an inky black with mischief, and grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Oh, and you forgot to put on your eyeliner, by the way!" Another spill of chortles erupted from the young woman and male, while the dark haired one scowled.

"You guys can go fuck yourselves!" He barked out bitterly before yanking his headphones back into place. He cranked the volume up even louder now; so much so that it could be faintly heard and his headphones could be seen vibrating slightly. The young girl seated to the left of the first of the group to speak suddenly gasped and looked at her teammates in alarm, seeming to forget about the neon pink nail polish she'd been in the process of applying.

"Rosie heard Chris use a swear! Skye, Wolf is being a bully again!" She gasped loudly, leaning forward to face the last girl whom had yet to speak. Her large amethyst spheres were shimmering in a mix between concern and amusement. An extremely long coral pony tail draped over her shoulders and rested atop the desk. She appeared to be about the age of the current Nevada team, with a generous bosom and perhaps a little shorter than Patty. The last member of the team shifted, a small squeak coming from her chair, before she let out a small noise of annoyance.

"Do us a favor and quiet yarself up a touch, Wolfie lad," The other woman suddenly chimed in, an Irish accent alerting all attention to her. While the others appeared to be in their early teens, she was clearly the oldest. She was wearing a mask of indifference as she leaned back in her chair, casually polishing a silver pistol. Her eyes were a similar dark brown-black hue as the male she was addressing, whom just seemed annoyed with her now. The faint pale outline of a scar ran from her left eyebrow and trailed down until the very bottom of her bottom lid. Her hair was cut to her shoulders in a choppy, layered bob that had some die work done to it; the top being a vivid crimson hue while the bottom slipped into a midnight black tint. The last things the group noted were the many piercings she had, specifically the snake bites, and the leather studded bracelets on her wrists. "Me intuition thinks you are freaking out our new little guests."

"You don't need to lie to me, Skye," He hummed lightly. He laced his fingers behind his head, lips turned up in a wide grin. "You just can't resist my charm, can you? I mean, why else would you give me a pet name?"

"I call ya Wolfie lad because that's all yar; a foolish little mutt with a bigger bark than bite," She said simply. He twitched but kept his grin in place. She then nodded her head toward the boy with the headphones, whom had been referred to as Chris. "Chris, pet, if ya don't put yar brother on a leash there shall be an Ole' Yeller incident on our hands."

"Feel free. I've always wondered what being an only child would be like," Chris grumbled out before sinking lower into his seat. The older boy winked at Skye, as she was known, but she merely quirked an eyebrow at him. Her gaze focused back on her gun and the cloth she was using to completely restore the shine to the tool.

"_Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling (1)_," Skye sang in a light, taunting air, looking at her gun instead of the others surrounding them.

"Anyway," The other girl, Zoey they remembered her being called, chimed in while clearing her throat, "I think introductions are due at this point. To start, I'm Zoey. I'm the blades expert on this team."

"Call me Skye. I'm the sharp shooter 'round here so ya best be up to snuff. I won't be doin' any of that hand-holding, sissy stuff they offer ya in Nevada," The other woman cut in quickly, her eyes glinting sharp with the seriousness of her words. Liz contemplated standing up and defending her honor as a quick shot but decided against it. She didn't want to create any unnecessary misgivings, what with them being the outsiders in this case.

"Rosie is the fighter in the group. Ah, well, Rosie means she's the one who fights with her fists and not a weapon," The chipper young woman with the candy colored locks added in with a delicate yet cheerful tone of voice. She settled back into her seat and screwed the lid back onto her nail polish, not wanting anything to distract her now that they were getting into business.

"I'm Wolf, and I have a bad tendency to lead the lovely ladies to sin," The blonde male beamed, glancing up with an innocent smile on his lips. Patty started giggling, a faint blush on her cheeks, before falling silent when all eyes landed on her in alarm. He then ruffled the tousled, shaggy head of hair belonging to the other. "And this little emo duck is by wittle brother, Chris. He's the best hacker and bomb technician in this hemisphere. Aren't you, Chrissie-Kins?" He cooed mockingly.

He was greeted with a fist smacking him in the forehead. "Back off!" Chris snapped angrily, apparently done with playing the role of victim. "Why do you always have to be such an insufferable ass?"

Wolf opened his mouth to speak when all of a sudden there was a small squeak. The chair started to turn and all four other agents suddenly went blank in the face. Just as the Nevada agents saw the face of the Italian base leader, their new teammates declared one word in unison with the head man that had them all baffled:

"Fools!"

The figure of the leader was now standing on the table, a cane pointed dramatically in the air toward the newcomers. They were all horrified as they realized that he was not a human; he looked like some kind of Pokémon wearing dapper clothes to add some sort of sophistication to his presented form! Chris was suddenly shifting through his iPod, frantically trying to find a song loud enough to block out their leader. "Hey, Chris, gimme one of those!" Wolf said, leaning over to yank one from his brother. The other pushed his chair away slightly.

"No! You can just deal with it for being a fucking dick!" The other snarled lowly. Meanwhile, the girls seemed to be handle things with more… Dignity, to say the least.

"Got any bullets with you? We could try the whole murder-suicide thing," Zoey recommended calmly, an eyebrow quirked at the older woman. Skye snickered lightly.

"That or we could jus' kill the boss, but I am tapped out, 'fraid to say," Skye said casually.

"Damn," The other sighed with a small snap of her fingers. She then glanced at their boss, who was walking across the table to the poor, unsuspecting Nevada squad. "Well, at least he won't be in our faces this time. I do feel bad for the poor bastards, though." Rosie made a small noise of agreement while reopening her bottle of polish. It seemed she would need the distraction after all.

"Poor things don't stand a chance," The other agreed, though she was grinning a bit. Though Skye would never admit it, she had to admit it was nice to see their boss get up in someone else's business for once. They all had developed a fondness for their… interesting leader, though he did wear on their patience from time to time. While they had all suffered through the training regimen of the Great Excalibur, she had been informed that Shinigami-Sama himself did not handle any of the training of his new recruits.

Thus, the rookies to Italy were left unprepared. And, admittedly, their teachers were quite amused by the show they were awarded with. Black*Star and Kid proved to be surprisingly good adversaries to their boss, what with being able to stand up to him and last a few bouts of verbal back and forth before slinking back in fear and confusion. Excalibur was a force to be reckoned with both on and off the battlefield, as his team knew. And, after feeling that the others had received a proper crash course in the rules of the Italian boss, Skye intervened and suggested they all go and get themselves some food. Excalibur, apparently finding this a suitable recommendation, was the first to leave, swinging his cane and singing a song of his own praises.

"In case ya lot can't tell, means the boss likes ya," Skye said calmly while shoving her gun into an all black holster on a black belt she was wearing. Soul and the others stared at her as if she was insane before she quirked an eyebrow. "Me words are only the truth as I see it." She said before turning and heading off.

"Skye's our squad leader, so you're probably going to want to just trust everything she says," Zoey recommended calmly. She then glanced at them with a small smile. "So, are you going to be helping us get back Miss Marie and Little Frankie?"

"You knew Marie?" Yumi asked in slight alarm. Though Marie hadn't been assigned a specific base after her split from Stein (a personal request, Yumi was later informed) the other had never expressed having been to the Italian base before her arrival to try and track Medusa's base down.

"Miss Marie would come by this base a lot in the last three years and helped some of us perfect our skills," Chris joined in calmly. He then shrugged. "She typically got on better with Zoey, Rosie and Skye – probably because girls have more in common with one another – but she was a nice enough woman. Her son was sort of weird, though."

"Like you're one to talk," Wolf snorted, snickering at his younger sibling. He was given a one-finger salute from the other before he started to march away again. "Hey, you can't walk away from me!" He said while chasing after him.

"You'll have to excuse Wolf; he's not normally… Okay, he normally **is** just that obnoxious," The female amended, "but he's a nice guy once you get to know him. He just likes to give Chris a hard time since they really are brothers. Some sibling rivalry stuff, I guess." Rosie flashed a quickly smile at the Nevada arrivals before pursuing the two men.

"Soul would know all about that; I mean, his brother did walk in on him and his ex-girlfriend doing the mattress mambo and he teases him about it every time he gets the chance," Black*Star said with a large grin. Said albino's cheeks flamed to life and he gawked at his now howling best friend.

"How the Hell do you know about that?" He roared angrily. Tsubaki and the others were all smirking, giggling, or blushing with nervous grins at this point. Only Zoey was left with as confused as the male who addressed them.

"Blair told us before she and Wesley left to go back to California," Tsubaki said in that constantly sweet tone of hers. Even when playing barrier of bad news she could make things seem less horrific and humiliating. "She was really proud and she just wanted to share her excitement."

"That woman… She's going to be the death of me," Soul groaned lowly, massaging his temples before slumping off in the direction the others had headed off toward. Zoey shook her head and headed up after him, leading the others along.

Liz and Kid walked a ways behind the others so that they could have a conversation that was utmost importance. After all, they didn't want the others to know about everything. "My father wanted me to make sure you are okay with accepting this mission and all it entails," Kid said calmly. She looked at him with narrowed eyes, as if daring him to ask her again. "I know, but my father was worried that you'd be afraid after everything you suffered through at the hands of Maka's alter ego. Also, are you sure you want us to bring her back in one piece? After what she did?"

"Mars and Maka aren't the same person," Liz sighed lightly. She then shook her head, lips twisted downward in a scowl. "Maka is my friend and would never do that. Maka's the girl who Soul loves, she's the girl who can knock Black*Star out with a book, and yet still keep up with Patty and I in regards to looking good. She's the only person I can see as the last member of our team and the thought of killing her is just… It makes me angry. She's not a rabid dog in yet everyone talks about it like that!"

"You are right that she isn't a rabid dog but there is the issue of her being a bigger threat than a dog," He argued lightly. His eyes were trained on her and she could see the uncertainty in those golden spheres. "I just… I want to be sure that you are sure. There's a heightened risk of death with this mission and I don't want you getting hurt."

Stormy blue eyes softened on him before she gave his shoulder a small punch. "Oh, come on! You're making it sound like I'm some delicate little flower! I'm an agent just the same as-"She fell silent when he pulled her to him, one of his arms around her shoulders and his head turned to hide his face in the top of her hair. She could feel her ears burning and knew she was blushing.

"I know," He said meekly and his voice was wavering. Her heart skipped a beat at the terror that shined through despite those simply two words. She had seen Kid mad, (comically) devastated and indifferent but never had she seen him truly scared. "I know that I should trust my knowledge in the dependability of your skills. But, for some reason, my brain hasn't been agreeing with me much as of late. My gut… My gut feeling is that something bad could happen to you if I am not sure that you are sure. I don't know if it's fear from what Mars did to you last time, or just some kind of fear since you're one of the most important people in my life, but… I have never been this truly scared before. I don't like it and I just want to end it."

"Kid," She said softly, feeling a smile worm up on her lips, "it's okay to be scared. This whole mission… It's a really scary thing for all of us. But I promise that I will be okay. Last time Mars got me off-guard and unarmed; on top of that, it was her and Ragnarok against me with all those other handicaps piled on.. I know better than to let that happen again. After all, if I kicked the bucket, who would keep Patty from totally demolishing the symmetry of your room?" She giggled when she felt him tense lightly at her last sentence.

"She has tried to do that before?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, but I always get her to stop," She commented casually. Suddenly Kid was out of grasp and fast approaching her younger sibling. If not for her quick wit, Liz would have face-planted to the floor. Instead, she merely stepped forward wobbly a bit before righting herself.

"Patty Thompson, how dare you think of disturbing the symmetrical tranquility of my bedroom!" He declared loudly.

The sandy blonde he had left behind merely shook her head and smiled. "Well, at least he's being normal now," She mused to herself merrily. She jogged lightly to catch up and defuse the situation between her sister and friend, feeling less annoyed by the task than usual.

…

"Mars," Medusa trailed with a deep scowl on her lips, "I need you to tell me the weaknesses of those agents Maka worked with. They are no doubt going to be sent here to retrieve her body and I need to properly prepare a squad to take them out." Things in Medusa's base had been changing lightly, and not in a good way in her opinion. Ever since Mars returned from her mission to Japan with Masamune Nakatsukasa, the young man in question played the role of lapdog to her. Mars herself was becoming more sloth-like, lounging around in different rooms and acting more like a settled housecat than the wild beast Medusa intended her to be.

The biggest problem to the scientist, however, was that Mars wouldn't follow the smallest of orders.

"I can hold my own in battle, Ragnarok's a powerhouse, you've got tons of cannon fodder and now we have Masamune-Kun to handle taking out two of the biggest hitters in the squad," Mars said with a low whine. The young man in question was currently poised to the right of the chair Mars was spread out along. She was lying in the chair sideways, her feet dangling off one side. In her hands she was playing with one of those cheap, Chinese finger traps one could get with tickets at a pizza parlor. "As long as he has a katana, Masamune can handle Tsubaki and her bumbling bodyguard, Black*Star, as easily as he could take down a pair of crying toddlers. Ragnarok can handle those Thompson brats easily enough, and you can have Free or Eruka handle Death the Kid. There, everything is all put together."

"And what about Soul Evans?" Medusa asked with a small smirk. She saw Mars' right hand tense and start to shiver. Though the young woman would never admit it, her hold over Maka's body wasn't as stable as she wanted. Though Maka had submitted to the other's power Mars was still pretty weak herself. She was adjusting fast to handling the human shell and making it work how so wanted (though the added effects of the black blood did come in handy when she had a little "accident") but sometimes Maka's presence could be pulled to the forefront against either ones wishes.

"He's dead," She barked out, vert orbs glinting threateningly. If Medusa had any sense, she would have known to be afraid. However, she felt she was in control simply because she was the one who created the other. "Ragnarok made sure of that before we arrived here, remember? You were right there. Though, I wouldn't blame you if you forgot; you are climbing up there in years."

Amber eyes narrowed in rage. How dare her creation speak down to her like that? Ragnarok knew his place, so why didn't Mars? Was it a lack of proper training? "We are not certain about that," She responded coldly. She knew saying this would set Mars off farther (and possibly ruin everything she'd spent the last few months trying to get in order) but she didn't care. Mars was going to learn to obey Medusa like the loyal dog she was bred to be. "We no longer have anyone on the inside and he may be alive and well. And, since he was a member of that team as well as Maka's lover, he could be a big threat."

"If he is alive than I shall take care of him," She scoffed, twirling her hand in a bored circle. Medusa snorted and held up a huge stack of manila folders. "What are those?" Mars asked with a quirked eyebrow. Without being told, Masamune walked over, took them from the older woman, and handed them to the younger.

"Free and Eruka are two of my best soldiers. I am not going to risk wasting their lives in the effort to snuff out Shibusen in a place we'll have the upper hand," She explained coldly. Mars didn't so much as crack open a single file before she dropped them deliberately on the floor. Papers fluttered out and scattered everywhere. "Those are documents about some of our more talented agents that I do not mind wasting. Masamune shall take on Tsubaki, and Soul will be your problem, but I want you to build a team with four more agents to take care of the Nevada base squad, as well as another squad of seven to handle any other stragglers Shibusen sends to help them. I will expect your list ready by tomorrow afternoon."

With that, Medusa stormed from the large office she had given the other woman to work with. She made sure to slam the door.

"Do you want me to take care of her, Mistress?" Masamune asked with his gaze trapped on the door. His face was blank but his eyes were set in a glare, glinting alive with fury and blood lust. She smirked at the look in her servant's eyes but shook her head and sat up.

"The time will come soon enough, Masamune-Kun," She said patiently. She stood up, stretched, and approached the full body mirror she had attached to the wall next to the door. She looked at herself, grasping at the elbow of her right arm with her left hand to try and stop the shakes.

It wasn't that Maka was even trying to take charge; in fact, it was the exact opposite! Ever since Maka surrendered all power to Mars her presence was untraceable on the inside. She must have found a nice little crack somewhere in the delicate depths of her mind to just pretend not to exist, and it suited Mars just fine. As long as Maka didn't fight she could stay in check pretty well.

The only problem was that if Maka's memories played up too much, pushed too far to the surface, that treacherous heart would force the real Maka back out.

This problem, Mars had decided, stemmed from the difference in how she had been raised. Whereas Ragnarok was constantly forced to the forefront, it was difficult for Chrona to hold fast to the body they were forced to share. Medusa had taken the time to nurture and strengthen the insanity and thirst for blood she created inside her son. Maka's parents had raised her in a completely opposing environment. They had raised her with love and only been harsh or strict when it was necessary. Shibusen had introduced the true art of violence to Maka, and been the trigger that allowed Mars the ability to struggle forth. And now, with how terribly Maka herself had been treated since coming here, she allowed Mars full reign.

However, there was still a small sliver of hope deep in Maka, whether she embraced it or not, that Maka herself could still be with those people that she loved.

And suddenly, Mars was thrust back and memories from Maka's life flashed before her eyes. She saw Maka's parents, arguing and screaming in the sliver of space between a lightly cracked kitchen door. She saw the words of some book that the other must have found interesting. She saw Black*Star, screaming and writhing on the ground with the clamps of a taser attached to his eyes. She saw Kid sobbing on the ground while Liz tried to cheer him up. She saw Patty teaching Maka how to properly develop a smoke bomb. She saw Tsubaki talking about her childhood on a plane. Next came Blair, shoving Maka into a lovely black evening gown and gushing excitedly over the whole situation.

And then, so much of Soul. Soul Evans smirking at her while she thrashed against a belt that had been made into handcuffs. Soul standing in her doorway with a teasing smirk on his lips. Soul laughing at her, dancing with her, looking at her with so much love in those strangely colored eyes. Soul looking away in clear pain, Soul easing in to kiss her, Soul leaning close to whisper to her while they were trapped in the throes of passion.

And then, when Mars forced her eyes open, she was staring at the terrified face of Maka Albarn in the mirror right before control was returned to her. Mars' fists clenched at her sides and she stared breathing hard. She let out an animalistic scream and smashed her fist into the mirror, causing it to shatter. She did not, however, stop there; when she looked down she could still traces of Maka in her own face. She continued screaming as she ripped the remaining glass from the frame of the mirror, not caring as cut after cut broke apart her tender flesh. And then she dropped to her knees and continued smashing the shards of glasses that lay on the floor until she felt the weight of a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up, eyes still wild, to see Masamune crouching beside her. "She's gone, Mistress," He said evenly. She gulped loudly and then nodded, figure still shaking from the fury that had ripped through her. "I shall go get the tweezers from the desk so that we can remove the glass, and your wounds may heal." He said while slowly rising back up.

"Thank you, Masamune-Kun," She said softly, watching him head toward the mahogany desk poised beside her large arm chair. She smirked as her shakes started to slow back down and she felt more at ease in her skin. "You certainly are working to prove you deserve your revenge."

"But of course," He said simply, opening the drawer and starting to look around. His own lips twisted up into a smirk that matched her own. "It is also a pleasure to serve such a successful assassin as yourself, My Lady."

Mars laughed and turned her attention back to the piles of broken glass. One look at it, and she wished she had not looked down. Yes, she had totally demolished the rather expensive piece of decor she had to fight to get. After all, Medusa had not seen the practicality of the item, but that was not what frightened her. That was not what had made her heart skid to a harsh stop and frozen her lungs mid-breath.

What unnerved her was that every single piece of shattered glass, as well as a patch of carpet under the broken shards, was covered in **thick, sticky, wet and red blood**.

Exactly how much control did Mars really have over Maka's body?

End

(1) Danny Boy – _Danny Boy_ is a traditional Irish song about a son dying while away at war, and the grief of his mother upon his passing. I'm not sure if having Skye sing was completely in character but (since I should explain, so you understand it's purpose here) she was using the song less in its actual context and more as a taunt toward Wolf. I hope that was okay with the two lovely people who gave me permission to use their characters. :D

Notes:

If you weren't expecting Excalibur you really should have seen it coming. Just sayin'. :T

Much love to MusicSoundsMySoul 14 for use of her character Skye Elliott, Alisa-Prototype01 for use of her character Roselite James and NikolaiEvans115 for letting me use his characters Chris, Zoey, and Wolf and . I had a ton of fun getting to write all these characters (specifically, I liked getting to be snarky with their interactions. Oh, how I love the snark~!), though I am not so sure I wrote Skye's accent (which I did research to try and get perfect) very well (plus, you know, the whole line of song thing). On top of that, I had forgotten to double-check on group roles with NikolaiEvans115 so I sort of took a shot in the dark based on how he himself wrote them in his own story and their personalities. I hope the creative liberties I took were okay with you both, and if not I am terribly sorry. :T I suck like that, though! :D And I think the interactions with Excalibur would be right… Right? :'D

Updated my profile with a whole bunch of info so you lot can know why updates may be a touch delayed.

Next Chapter:

Actions with the mission start up. Things get a little dicey back at the main Shibusen base when there's more trouble from the enemy; however, Shinigami-Sama is a boss for a reason. Be prepared for some blood and other pleasantries, ladies and gents! :I


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot. The character of Skye belongs to MusicSoundsMySoul 14 and is used with permission. The character of Roselite belongs to Alisa-Prototype01 and is used with permission. The characters of Zoey, Chris and Wolf belong to NikolaiEvans115 and are used with permission.

Intro Image:

Soul is seen sitting back to back with Maka. She is hugging her knees to her chest and hiding her face in her knees. Her hair is knotted and messy, hiding her face from view. She's wearing the tattered, blood-soaked remains of a white strapless dress. There are pale marks of scars all over her body. Soul is wearing black slacks and an all white button up blouse. His hands are held out in front of him, his gaze fixed on the open palms of his hands. His mouth is parted slightly, signifying he is saying something; or, rather, trying to say something.

Chapter Twenty Two: No Such thing as Salvation

"Ain't no rest for the wicked, eh?" Kami asked with a cheeky grin, watching Spirit lay sprawled out on the ground. He had been working with Rosie and, as such, spent the last five minutes getting his ass gracelessly kicked all around the sparring room. His wife and the younger group had found the whole spectacle rather amusing. He cracked one eye at her and let out a low groan. She helped him up but then distanced herself from him again. "Well, I can see why Shinigami-Sama wanted us to accept your help." She remarked, smirking at the grinnng youth standing in a battle position a few feet away.

"Let you accept our help? Ha! Try it the other way around!" Wolf laughed lightly from his spot across the room, seated against the wall. Rosie relaxed her stance and headed toward the sidelines, plopping down next to Wolf and letting her head fall to his shoulder with a tired hum. Chris was sitting with a small toolbox next to him, several different devices in front of him. Patty sat beside him and watched with acute interest. Zoey was seated on the other side of Chris, between he and Wolf. "This mission was originally going to fall on to our squad until we got issued documents to wait on you lot to show up."

"What?" Black*Star erupted, eyes flaring alive.

"My brother isn't actually lying," Chris chimed in calmly, apparently picking up on the subject over his music. He twirled a screw driver between his fingers before setting it back in the box. "Since Medusa's base is in our country that makes it our mission. One of the higher ups just put in the temporary reassignment paperwork to get you put here." He pulled some goggles from the pocket of the leather jacket he was wearing and placed them on calmly. "Blow torch." He said, holding his hand to his left.

"Here," Zoey said, calmly handing the mini-torch to him. She was currently sharpening a few throwing knives of hers on a strap of leather before slipping them into their places on a thigh holster. "Yup. And even then, you're only here because Skye herself said it was okay."

"Medusa's one tricky lil' snake in the grass," Skye chimed in suddenly. She was a few feet away setting up a small shooting range. Tonight they would be heading into the base to start the mission, but for now they were doing some last minute practices to assure they were prepared. "At first, I didn't want all ya gettin' involved. Too many to a team can spoil the flow. But I had a lil' chit-chat with the one who made the request, an' he was a new kinda desperate."

"But we never assigned an official squad leader," Tsubaki joined in with a frown. It had to have been Black*Star, Kid or Soul, right? But the three males all seemed equally surprised by this news. "Normally we jst let Shinigami-Sama handle things and follow his orders."

Skye paused in cocking her gun and looked over at them with a raised eyebrow. "The Hell 'ave you lasted this long?"

"Look," Kid sighed lightly, shaking his head, "that isn't important right now. Do you remember the name of the man you spoke to? The man claiming to be our group's leader."

"Sure do," She said with a snort. She resituated the shotgun she was working with, closed one eye, and focused in on the red bull's-eye she had taped to one of the punching bags. "I kept him in mind 'cause his request was a might bit weird for me."

"How so?" Kid asked. She paused in her speech to fire off a few rounds, all her shots shooting dead center through the center. She smirked to herself as a little bit of the innards of the punching bag fluttered to the ground.

"Me and the team were ready to take Medusa's base months back," She said patiently. She set the shot gun down and swapped it out for a sniper rifle, adjusting the attached scope a touch. "However, the request forced us ta halt up. Request demanded we wait til yar team was up to top condition. We lot 'ave jus' been sittin' 'round waitin' for things to happen ever since."

"It must have been someone with a lot of power, then," Liz tacked on, tapping her chin thoughtfully. She then shook her head. "After all, those documents are only allowed to be filed by someone with a good sum of authority. But the only one who could have done it was Stein or Shinigami-Sama."

"It wasn't me," Stein said with a shrug when all eyes shifted to him.

"And it couldn't have been my father if it required Skye to give it the green light. My father's orders cannot be denied," Kid pointed out calmly.

"Wesley Evans," Skye said suddenly, not glancing up from her adjustment works. All eyes were back on her and she chuckled lightly. "T'was the name of the one who filed the request. Checked his background, saw his accomplishments, chatted him up on the phone and decided his judgment could be trusted."

Soul blinked a few times, thinking back to the last words he ad Wes had exchanged. By the time Soul woke up, Blair and his brother were both long gone. He had assumed that it was because they were so upset and disappointed in his failures. But now it all made sense.

The request would only be legitimate if Wesley sent it from his own desk, making sure to stamp it with the special seal a man of his authority was given.

'_Thanks, Wes,'_ He thought, smiling down at his sneakers. He then looked at his watch and sighed lightly. "So what exactly are we supposed to do for the next two hours? I mean, we're just waiting until the agreed on time, right?"

"Yes and no," Wolf said with a yawn. He closed his eyes before scratching his stomach lazily. "Considering we're going to send Medusa's base sky high with the bomb Chris is putting together, we also need to assure that no civilians are harmed. There's a small suburban community not too far off from the church Medusa has made into her home and we don't want any civilians getting involved. We are currently having the area discretely evacuated to assure no casualties aside from agents. We are always thinking about collateral damage, after all."

"Rosie doesn't want innocent people to die, either," The rosette haired girl piped in lightly, looking down with a worried scowl.

"It makes sense," Stein stated calmly. He lit up his cigarette and took a few puffs. "The government only works with us when we assure the best interests of the people are being protecting. Because if people start to lose faith in their government figures, why, they might decide to elect a new face into the chairs of their parliament."

"It's all 'bout politics, after all," Skye agreed levelly. Silence fell over the team as the weight of what they were about to do occurred to them. They were going to have to fight Medusa's cronies, as well as Ragnarok, try to rescue the missing Marie Mjolnir and her son, and lastly hope that Maka hadn't been taken over by Mars. What would be the right decision, when things got down to it? Would killing Mars – and, as a consequence, Maka – be the better option if Mars really was the dominant personality or should they try to save Maka even if she was gone? Which would be the kinder option?

It really did all come down to politics, in the end.

…

Mars was staring at one of the security cameras fixed on the streets with her usual bored expression plastered on. Masamune stood beside her, as loyal and stoic as ever, while Medusa glanced over the files the younger had handed in. She said these were the ones that would be the best choice to pit against Shibusen's agents but Medusa wanted to double-check, as per her usual.

She decided to not shout and scream at the other for taking nearly two weeks to get the list done and just be grateful she had done it at all.

"This looks good," She said calmly. She nodded and smiled lightly, snapping the files shut with a soft flapping sound. "I'm very pleased with this, Mars. You even explained who to put where and how to get them all separated. Most impressive."

"Masamune did most of it, I just told him which people were against who," She said with a sigh, fogging up the monitor a little. She reached out with her index finger and started to draw a skull and crossbones on the reflective surface.

"Either way, this must have taken a lot of effort on both your parts," She said plainly. She started to head toward the door then glanced back. "I'll have everyone put in their stations for an attack in the morning, just in case."

"Try getting them there in the next twenty minutes," Mars remarked, a little giggle starting to bubble out of her. Medusa paused, hand on the doorknob, before heading over. She peered over the other woman's shoulder at the streets where Mars was watching. There were shadows flickering here and there, caused by the sun setting, but it was peaceful other than that.

"There's no cause for alarm. It's all quiet out there," The older woman said flatly, annoyance making her words a touch sharper than she meant them to be. Masamune perked up and glared at the monitors. Mars, however, handled her caretaker's words much better than expected.

She promptly cackled and back handed the other hard enough to send her stumbling back into another control panel.

"You little bitch!" Medusa screeched, aiming to charge at the other. In the blink of an eye the only male in the room stood between them, the tip of his katana a mere breathe away from the scientist's neck. She forced herself to stop but continued glaring at her creation.

Mars tapped the screen with one knuckle, her grin widening as she looked at the other from the corner of her eye. "I thought you were smarter than that, Medusa," She sang lightly. She shook her head with a disappointed pout on her lips. "Come on now, think! The answer is slapping you over and over again right across the face. You aren't that old just yet!"

Brows knitted together as golden spheres flickered back to the screen. What was there to get? What was she apparently missing? There was nothing out there! And then it dawned on her, eyes widened before she let out a low snarl. Normally, there would still be children playing in the streets at this time. Normally, there would still be adults milling about their business, or teenagers shamelessly flirting on the stoops of the nearby buildings.

But there was nothing. And it was the biggest dead giveaway that something was going to happen.

"Damnit!" Medusa cursed, turning to head to the door again. Mars rose from her chair and giggled lightly, following the other woman to the exit.

"Masamune, go help Medusa get everything settled, will you? I need to change into something a little more festive. After all, I want to put on my Sunday best to greet our guests!" She cheered merrily, lacing her fingers behind her back. It was an easy enough command, she figured, and while he wasn't the smartest man in the world he'd be able to handle it on his own well enough.

They parted ways and Medusa saw no point in arguing with Mars. After all, Masamune was a skilled swordsman. What was the harm in him accompanying her? "How could I have been so stupid?" She said aloud with a low growl. She was not answered but that suited her just fine. She was just taking the time to vent her annoyance at the matter. "They could have already found a way to sneak in, though I do somehow doubt it. We have the top security cameras available and you need to know the secret to reach this underground level."

Masamune simply watched her as they entered her main office. There was a large intercom speaker that would tone throughout the entire base and alert every member there to the goings on. She looked at the folders and files Mars had given her and started issuing out the right commands. Whenever things needed to be explained in regards to strategy Masamune would take the mic. He was very blunt, very cold, but he got the job done. "Lastly, Mizune, make sure to finish preparing our little present for Stein. I want it to look pretty for him, after all," She chuckled darkly. She then flipped the switch off.

As soon as it was shut down, the man beside her had grabbed her braid and yanked her forward, his blade pressed against her throat. "W-What the Hell are you doing?" She hissed, one hand grabbing at his to try and pull herself free. The other fumbled frantically for her key ring, which she had tossed onto her desk in her rage. She kept a fully loaded silver pistol in one of her drawers, just in case of insubordination to this degree. "Answer me, you useless bastard!"

"I am doing what my master has ordered of me," He said in that same detached tone. She glared at him as her fingers got a shaky grasp of her key ring. One thing that had always been true from her days of training was that remaining calm would always prolong your life. If your attacker thought you were unafraid by the threat of imminent demise they would relax their guard and give you the chance to get away.

"You mean Mars? She is not you master; I am!" She said simply, her fingers trying to find the right key without attracting his attention. She was proud of how quiet she'd been thus far. "I am the one who created her and I am the one who gave her the mission to collect you. If not for my orders, you'd still be rotting away in that place."

"True enough," He said patiently, "but you are not the one whom is handing my younger sister's life to me on a silver platter." And then, with a flick of his wrist, he split her throat wide open. He didn't even flinch when crimson splatters marred his face. He dropped her body to the floor and admired his handiwork. If he had applied a little more pressure, he was pretty sure he would have decapitated her rather expertly. He smirked at the still stunned look in her eyes before he spat on her. "You are not a God, you foolish mortal."

He turned on his heels and headed off, not wanting to miss out on joining Mars in the welcoming committee.

…

"I never thought it would actually come to this, you know," Arachne sighed lightly. She let her fingers fiddle with her fan a little bit before shaking her head. "Ichabod is just begging for me to kill him, isn't he?"

"It seems like an open invitation, My Lady," Her loyal servant, Mosquito, chimed calmly. She held her empty wine glass toward him and he refilled it eagerly. They were currently residing in a small underground encampment they had made a few miles from Shibusen. After Shinigami-Sama had so rudely tossed her suggestion of sharing arms against her little sister, she had decided that she would simply have to take him out. She had bought her time and waited patiently over the last few weeks until his best agents were gone. It would kill two birds with one stone, after all.

While Shibusen agents killed her sister, she would take out Shibusen's home base and their precious leader with it. She would be the ultimate victor with nothing but pawns to knock over. And a Queen, such as herself, would most assuredly have the upper hand in this little game of chess. Plus she still had all of her knights, pawns, bishops and rooks. She took a sip of her wine, the taste of victory already smoothing over her tongue.

And then she heard a small hissing sound over her own humming and perked up.

A small tinker toy that resembled a battle tank was crawling at a snail's pace toward the periscope she used to keep an eye on her surroundings. There was a small fuse sticking out of the little plastic muzzle of the toy. "Really now? Is that the best the greatest bomb expert in the world could come up with?" She asked with a disappointed sigh. She twirled a hand at Mosquito, leaning back in her lounge chair and pushing the periscope a little farther from her. "Mosquito, please have that bomb handled, if you will."

"Of course," He said with a polite bow. He turned to a few of their soldiers and started barking out orders, sending one of them to get rid of the device. "Just turn it toward Shibusen; it's probably been computer programmed to just keep going straight. It won't notice a redirect in path."

The soldier headed out and did as instructed. The tank was light and only required one hand to turn it around. As predicted, the little wheels of the weapon kept going and it started up its gradual return to Shibusen. "Simply enough," Arachne giggled lightly, watching through her periscope as the soldier started his trek back to base.

And that was when the top turned so that the muzzle faced them again and it fired.

A small, black round ball shattered the glass of the periscope and Arachne barely had enough time to slap the periscope away before the bottom lens shattered and the assaulting orb broke through. It landed on the ground, harmlessly rolling to and fro for a second, before it erupted and released thick, orange smoke. Mosquito pulled a gasmask from his belt and clamped it over Arachne's face, pulling her toward the door. Just as he reached it, luckily enough, the soldier opened the door.

He and Arachne came out first, but were quickly followed by the other troops. The soldier sent to move the tank was alarmed, opening his mouth to speak and ask what had happened. That was when a bullet found its way clean through his heart. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"You've got a good eye for an old man," Kilik chuckled lightly from their base a few yards behind where Arachne and her team were now sprawled on the ground. Grandpa Steven responded by letting out a raspy, clattering laugh mixed with a cough. He leaned back from his sniper rifle to cough into a handkerchief.

"When yer as used ta this as an ole' ass like yers truly, ya figure when ta stop yer quakes and when ta let weakness run ya," He explained after his coughing spell had passed. The younger male offered him a chilled bottle of water, which he took and sipped carefully.

Shinigami-Sama stood a few feet back from them, watching the monitors with interest. After Arachne had left, several little stations were built along the desert to beef up security around Shibusen and, more specifically, Death City. He had kept this little precaution of his pretty low-key so as to not panic his citizens. He also didn't want his agents whining about how the money could have been better spent on weapons and such. For a while, he had wondered if this really was a frivolous expense on his part.

And now, watching as Arachne's soldiers panicked as Steven started to take them out one by one, he couldn't help but think that it was quite the opposite.

Upon his Nevada team being sent to work with the Italian base, he had figured it would be a good idea to get some more of his top agents here to help cover their asses until Kid and the others returned. He had the three top men from the California case sent over. Kilik, ox and Harvar had been more than willing to take the temporary transfer and had been doing swimmingly the last few weeks. They had located Arachne's exact location three days after arriving and had simply been waiting until the right moment to strike.

Shinigami-Sama had made one thing very clear, though; he would be the one to put an end to insidious woman. This was what led to his presence at the moment, as well as Steven playing the role of trigger man. Despite his age, Steven still held the signs of the legendary hit man that he was. Though his skill had always been with blades, more specifically the gloves he had gifted to Soul, he could still handle a gun well enough. Kilik was playing the role of extra eyes to assure Steven's shots wouldn't reveal their location. Meanwhile, Harvar and Ox were putting together a special tranquilizer bomb that would be able to knock out Arachne and her two main guards as soon as the smoke emerged.

The chemical was prepared but the trick was getting it to work effortlessly.

The first one they sent, the little one that broke through the periscope, hadn't succeeded in knocking a single one of them out, but Shinigami-Sama was beginning to wonder if that was maybe because none of them had breathed it in. They were trained by a Shibusen agent, after all; they had to know a few tricks of the trade. "Ox," Shinigami-Sama asked softly, "is there any way you can get that gas into a tranquilizer dart instead of making it into an explosive?

The young man blinked in alarm before pushing his glasses up with a worried scowl. "In theory it would work, but it would be very dangerous," He stated calmly. He shook his head lightly. "The normal dosage in the explosive form is designed to knock out at least fifteen people effectively. Putting that into an even more concentrated space and then directly injecting it into someone… It's a big gamble we'd be taking."

"I see," He sighed lightly, shifting the hood of the clock he was wearing to better shield his face. He massaged the bridge of his nose, having decided that the mask would be a touch much in this situation, and thought. This shouldn't be so difficult for him to decide on. Arachne was the enemy. He was planning on killing her anyway and this would certainly ensure his success with that. But in the same argument, they did have history. At one point, they had shared a relationship of some sort.

It was mutually manipulative (or, rather, he had always thought it had been) and now he was having to debate between what he felt was really right and what was right for his organization.

He knew which one his father would have picked but he also knew which one everyone else was going to want him to make. There was hushed talk within Death City of plans to either force Shinigami-Sama out of power or to just leave the city all together. That would be extremely bad because they needed Death City to keep themselves supported by the government. It was only because of the options Shibusen could offer to individuals in tricky situations. Not only would that, but he being thrust from power be just as bad. Kid wasn't ready to take over and Shinigami-Sama himself could not think of a single person who could run the group any better than he while Kid received his proper training.

He sighed lightly and looked through the supplies they had with them. "I want you to knock out Arachne and her two main guards with regular tranquilizers and take them into custody," He said patiently, examining a small bullet sized syringe with interest. He then replaced it in its proper location in the box with its brothers.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just kill them while we have the chance to?" Harvar asked skeptically. Ox nodded, unable to disagree with his friend's position.

"They can't hold any information of particular interest to us, can they?" Ox added on with a small chuckle. He shook his head lightly. "We know that you and Arachne were once teammates, Shinigami-Sama, but you shouldn't go all sentimental on us at such an important moment."

"I thought you were smarter than that, Ox," Shinigami-Sama announced with a small giggled after a second. The male in question tensed and blushed, opening his mouth to retort. "Arachne is here, but what about her own base? Unlike Medusa, we do not know where her main headquarters is. We do not have highly skilled operatives breathing down the necks of the guards posted at her front and back doors. No, unlike her little sister, Arachne has found a small little crack to slip into to build her nest. Her tactics are quite similar to the insect she takes her name from, don't you think?"

"I don't see why locating her base is such a big issue," Ox argued calmly. Harvar nodded his agreement and Kilik just watched, interested to hear both sides before picking a team. "As long as we take her out her team will have no idea what to do. A group can do very little without a leader."

"Ya sure ain't seein' things right in front'a yer face fer what they are," Steven sighed lightly before swapping his guns around. He handed Kilik his sniper gun and instead plucked up the tranquilizer gun they had brought along. "Think'a it this way, ya wipper-snapper. The military don't just have a han'fula leaders that take care a ev'ry lil' thing; the higher ups have tons of well-trained subordinates that can take over if need be. Things here work the same way, ya know; first is Shinigami-Sama, ta be replaced by his own son. However, if Shinigami-Sama died right now, Kid would still be a lil' too green ta take charge. Thus, temporary charge would fall ta the person Shinigami-Sama has listed as his option in those circumstances."

"And if we ourselves run like that, and Arachne was once our agent, what does that mean, logically?" Shinigami-Sama said calmly.

Kilik blinked before tilting his head. "Then couldn't the same be said of Medusa and her base? I mean, she stayed here even longer than her sister. She'd have a better comprehension of the Shibusen way of handling things than Arachne would. Especially considering that a lot the practices of modern were established after Arachne left," He pointed out with a small smile on his lips. To be honest, Kilik was interested in this conversation. He didn't seem like it but he did enjoy learning as much as he could about the tactics Shibusen put to use.

He did hope to eventually be the leader of one of Shibusen's foreign branches, after all.

"Yes, but the difference is that the mission I gave to Kid and the others isn't to just infiltrate, rescue our lost comrades and assassinate Medusa; the group from Italy have been giving the direct order to make sure Medusa and her entire group go up in smoke," He said simply. Silence again reigned supreme before he sighed. "I do plan to kill Medusa for what she's done; as well as make sure none of her followers can resume her work. I want to accomplish a similar strategy with Arachne, but that requires knowledge. Knowledge we do not have. Thus, we will have to turn the tables and handle things the way she and Medusa do. We will have to catch them and force the answers we need out of them."

It was the first time that the three younger men had ever heard Shinigami-Sama sound so painfully heartless. They shuddered and looked away a little bit. Though they did want the two wicked sisters dead the thought of torture and murder had never flittered across their minds. It was at this time Steven chimed in calmly, "I've got'em knocked out, whenever ya'll are done with yer tea party!"

…

Soul adjusted his gloves for the fifth time in the last three minutes. He was anxious and nervous about the whole mission, despite knowing the plan by heart. Tsubaki, Black*Star, Chris, Wolf and Rosie would be working their way to locate the center location where the bomb would be able to do the most damage. Kid, Liz, Patty and Zoey were given the task of searching for Marie and her son, specifically making sure they were alive and well. Stein, Soul and Spirit were given the instructions to track down Maka and bring her back with them; dead or alive. Meanwhile, Skye herself would be aiding Yumi and Kami in the job of locating Medusa and taking her out.

"Remember," Skye had said before they left, tapping the tiny headset she was wearing, "that ya need to stay with the group assigned to ya. If ya do get lost, use the headsets to track your teammates down and regroup. We need to avoid causalities."

An "Understood!" chimed by the whole team had seemed to work wonders on putting Skye's mind at ease until it came time to enter the church. The doors had been boarded shut with large planks of wood and nails. She had quirked an eyebrow at the pathetic excuse for security and whistled, glancing back at Black*Star and Wolf. "Wolfie lad, Star boy, front an' center. Got a task for ya," She had said calmly, nodding her head at the door.

Luckily enough, the group had come prepared with crowbars.

"Isn't this a bad idea? I mean, they could hear them trying to open the doors," Tsubaki chirped nervously, glancing around at the high ceilings of the church. It was like she expected it to suddenly start raining bullets.

Everyone else had found some way to preoccupy themselves while they waited for entry. Zoey was braiding Rosie's long hair for her while the Liz and Kid double-checked that they had more cartridges for their guns. Patty was standing beside Chris, playing with a caterpillar she had located. Soul was readjusting his gloves again, Spirit was adjusting the Hollister of blades around his waist, Stein was lighting up a cigarette, Kami was adjusting the time on her watch and Yumi was watching the boys to make sure they didn't hurt themselves with the crowbars.

"It doesn't matter either way," Chris said calmly from a few feet away. He was knelt on the group with a small wrench and screwdriver, double checking the bomb. "They already know that we're here and this is our only entrance. There are no back doors, no hidden passageways, no nothing. We could technically try going in through a window but that would be just as bad as going in the front door. At least this way we'll be able to properly greet out welcoming committee."

That was when the remaining wood finally gave way and Wolf kicked open the doors. "Lucy, I'm home~!" Black*Star called into the darkness of the church. The small creak of the door as it finished sliding open left a strange sensation churning in Soul's gut, leading to him fidgeting with the gloves. He walked in with the rest of the group, peering around.

The moonlight that flickered in through the stain-glass windows casted shadows here and there, keeping all the agents from relaxing for a moment. And then, suddenly, there was the flicker of a lone match at the other end of the room from them. They watched as the dancing red and orange flame was pressed against a candle, allowing for more light. They couldn't see the figure holding the match, but they could tell by the build and height that it was most likely a man.

And that's when the giggling started.

"That laughter… I know that voice!" Liz said suddenly, looking around frantically. The strange, bubbling laughter was echoing around them, bouncing off the walls and refusing to give them a proper location. "It sounds like Mars."

"Oh, goodie, you remember me! That'll help keep the introductions short, won't it?" Mars laughed happily. Suddenly, there was a large burst of light and the others looked back at where the first match had been lit. It appeared that a small pit had been made for bonfires; whether by Medusa's team or the homeless individuals whom once called this place home the team was not sure. Sitting on the table set at the altar was Mars, a scythe with a red and black blade set across her lap, wearing the same inky black dress the girls had shoved Maka into for her date all that time ago. Her hair was done up in the usual pigtails, with the same black ribbons, and the exact same heels. If not for the hysterical grin and glint in her eyes the others would have assumed it was Maka.

"I knew it! I knew Maka was a fucking traitor!" Black*Star roared angrily. Soul glared sharply at him from his spot somewhat hidden at the back while Mars let out a quick bark of laughter. She then leaned back to the tall, hooded figure behind her while one of her hands lightly tapped the top of a small statue set beside her. The statue was made of bronze, and depicted Jesus Christ on the crucifix.

"Was he this loud when you knew him as well? He makes me want to shove glass down his throat and watch him try to scream through the blood," She mused thoughtfully.

"He has always been a loud-mouthed little brat," The deep, harsh voice responded before dropping the hood. Masamune grinned at the horror on both Black*Star and Tsubaki's faces when they focused upon his blood splattered figure. "However, my sister has always had a soft spot for brain-dead squawkers, I assume. After all, she loved her pet bird until the moment I snuck it some rice and killed it."

Mars laughed loudly at this while Tsubaki covered her hand with her mouth. She had always wondered why her pet bird, Agi, had died so suddenly. "Enough!" Black*Star bellowed angrily, fists clenched at his sides. He looked ready to pounce. "I'm going to kick your ass just like I should have all those years ago!"

"Do you really think it will be so easy?" The older male chuckled lightly. One of his hands rested on the grip of his katana. Blood lust sparked to life behind his eyes. "Come. I'll slice you to ribbons and let you join the rest of your foolish kin in the afterlife."

Soul pressed to the forefront and yanked his friend, whom had shifted to charge, back a bit. "Keep your mind on the mission, you dolt!" Soul snapped at him roughly before glaring at them. Mars suddenly sat up a little straighter, eyes widening a touch in… Dare he say, fear? Or maybe it was just shock to see him still alive?

"So… You still are around, are you?" She drawled darkly, her right arm starting to twitch. She gripped it with the opposite and glared at the limb as if that would make it stop. Masamune perked up, pulling his katana out and twirling it into a readied position. "This is not your vessel any more, you dumb girl! You are still a selfish, moronic little bitch who betrayed everyone who gave a fuck about you!** Just** **give it up**!" She screamed suddenly, eyes screwed shut tight. Her hand snapped up to her face, nails biting into her hairline. Soul realized what was going on in a second and glared at the personality ruling Maka's body.

"Maka, you can fight it! Don't let some stupid chemical control your body!" He called out. One eye opened and glared at him, teeth grinding together in the effort to stay grounded.

"Shut up, you useless cur!" Mars screeched at him venomously. Soul kept his glare in place, feeling more confident now. Maka was in there and she wanted to come back. Knowing that he was right… It was the exact truth he needed to strengthen his resolve.

"We're all here for you, Maka! It's time you came home to Shibusen!" He said, gesturing to their teammates all watching with hopeful expressions. Mars let out another animalistic cry, dragging her nails down her face. And suddenly, everyone gasped and smiled.

Her nails broke the skin and little red drops were starting to trickle down.

Emerald orbs slowly fluttered back open and they realized that by the gleam of panic and confusion it was Maka. "Maka!" They all cheered at once. Her eyes focused on them, as if seeing them for the first time, and her eyes welled with tears.

"Everyone… Mama… Soul!" She said, throwing herself off the table to rush toward them. The scythe clattered to the floor and suddenly Masamune launched himself. He yanked one of Maka's pigtails, causing her to stumble back against him, before jabbing his katana right into her throat.

A sharp, horrified cry escaped from Kami, whom almost collapsed. If not for Yumi, of all people, grabbing hold of her she may have fallen dead away. Tsubaki gasped, Black*Star let out an alarmed cry and Rosie latched on to Wolf's arm, hiding her face in him. No one moved other than that, too mortified as they watched Masamune yank the blade free before stabbing the young blonde several more times in the abdomen. Each time the blacde went in, her body would flinch and twitch, and Kami would let out another noise of pain.

And then he simply let her go, watching as her motionless form tumbled down the few steps leading up to the altar. She fell with her face turned away from the group cluttered at the door but they could see a pool of blood beginning to develop. Masamune walked back up, retrieving the forgotten weapon, before walking back over and kneeling beside Maka's body. "Your tool, My Lady," He said, holding the handle toward one of her hands.

Her pinky finger twitched before slowly her hand took hold of the offered item. "What the fuck?" Wolf uttered softly, though the sound echoed around them.

"It's the black blood," Soul said after taking a deep breath, watching as Mars slowly pulled the body back up from the floor. Masamune offered his help when he could. It was then they could see the healed wound just above the smear of red on her throat from where the blade had made its first contact. "The black blood robs the individual of rational thought while giving them higher, animalistic instincts. It also includes a healing agent."

"Well, you're half right," Mars giggled lightly as she set her eyes back on them. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy. After all, they weren't living in a comic book where dramatic phrases could turn a person from good to evil and then back to good. "The black blood only takes effect when I am in charge. Meaning that… Well, you have no choice but to lure Maka out and kill this vessel before I can interfere if you want to beat me." She started laughing downright again, leaning heavily on her scythe now. The black blood healed her wounds but it still did require some time for her to gain back her energy.

And it didn't help that now Maka was trying to claw her way back into complete control.

"Ya think that'll be an much of a issue?" Skye asked flatly as she pulled out a gun, twirling the all black weapon on her index finger.

"We are not going to kill Maka!" Soul snapped at her angrily. She glanced at him before scoffing slightly. "All we need to do is weaken her enough so that Maka can take control again!"

"Yeah, that's a lot easier said than done," Mars laughed lightly while inspecting her fingernails.

"Lady Mars has taken control because that is what is best for the prolonged safety of that body," Masamune stated suddenly, causing all eyes to turn to him. He was smirking victoriously at them. And why shouldn't he? He knew even more about the situation than any of them did. "Your feelings do not matter anymore than that pathetic little girl trapped on the inside's does. As long as Lady Mars can offer more to that vessel she will have control and you lot will be doomed."

"Masamune, no need to give all our secrets away," Mars aid flatly, glaring at him. He flinched and bowed quickly, uttering a small apology. She then turned back to the Shibusen agents and grinned widely at them. "So, we're going to play a game because you all are too boring as things stand." She walked back to the altar and yanked the statue forward, causing a large passage to open up from the floor to the left of the altar. "We're going to play my version of hide and seek. Masamune and I will get a head start, since it's only fair. There will be three corridors once you get down the stairs; one to the left, one to the right and one dead center. To the left you'll find the holding cells, where we keep the hostages we take. It's the got the most space and the easiest to clean floors, since we do have some things we need to experiment on every now and again. And who make better test subjects than our captive enemies, right?

To the right you'll find the primary rooms where Medusa's agents eat, sleep and train. There are tons of them milling about right now so you'll want to be careful not to get caught; everyone is aware we are on high alert for intruders. Medusa's office will be somewhere along that path, so do be sure to find it. Masamune and I went to a lot of effort to set up a little surprise for you all in there.

Lastly is the center corridor, which leads farther down into the base. You'll eventually find a large room with nothing but space, with no other doors or windows. That's how you'll know you've reached the end of the maze. Though, to be honest, I doubt any of you will make it that far. We have set up little surprises here and there to add an extra spice to everything. Oh, and lastly, I will not tell you which way we'll be going. You can figure that out on your own." She announced the whole basic plan while she casually waltzed over to the entrance.

"And why are you telling us all of this?" Stein asked with a scowl. She glanced at them and grinned before walking down the first step.

"Because it makes things more interesting~!" She called back before disappearing into the dark entrance. Masamune followed close behind, glaring at them all to assure they understood to follow the rules. They had been set in place for a reason.

…

Mars smirked at the figures gather around the final step leading into the base. "You all know your jobs. Get to your locations and await further instruction," She said strictly.

"Yes, Lady Mars," The figures responded in perfect unison before scattering in the three different directions. Mars smirked, closed her eyes, twirled in a few circles, and then stumbled in one direction, eyes still shut.

She didn't want to know which team she'd be facing. Took away the surprise if she did that.

End

Notes:

I have another poll on my profile that I would love for you all to give me your opinion on. :3

Was planning on updating a few days ago, but the website was glitching up and wouldn't load the log-in screen for me. Story of my life; as soon as I finally reach the point where I am able to update, something has to hold me back from doing it. :T

And now I'm going to go hunker down in a bunker to avoid the rage I may have evoked with this chapter. *Puts on a military helmet and holds up a frying pan like a baseball* Thus, I bid you ado and hope to hear from you all; whether it be good or bad!

Next Chapter:

You all will probably want to get tissues and rotten fruit; things are only getting worse. :I


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot. The character of Skye belongs to MusicSoundsMySoul 14 and is used with permission. The character of Roselite belongs to Alisa-Prototype01 and is used with permission. The characters of Zoey, Chris and Wolf belong to NikolaiEvans115 and are used with permission. The character of Elliot belongs to Wolf718 and is used with permission.

Intro Image:

Yumi is seen standing before an altar in a church, alone. She is wearing a beautiful white wedding gown, the veil pulled over her face. Beneath it, she is smiling lightly with her eyes closed. Her hair is a little longer and twisted into a braid that just barely reaches her shoulder blades. She holds the bouquet in both hands. It consists of roses, baby's breath and marigolds'. In the center of the bouquet, however, is a lit stick of dynamite.

Chapter Twenty Three: Cut Loose

"Let's go," Kid said sternly, heading toward the stairs. Skye caught him by the shoulder and turned him around to face her.

"Hold up there, lad," She said calmly. She motioned with a hand that everyone gather around her. They formed a circle and she rummaged through her bag, producing a small paper map of what they guessed Medusa's base looked like on the inside. They had gotten a bit of intelligence but not enough to have an actual copy of the blue prints. "We need a new plan to be prepared, which may include reassignin' some teams."

"Why? We all already know our tasks and are prepared in case of an assault," Soul asked with a quirked eyebrow. Skye rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Now that we know we don't need to fret on Medusa we need to figure out what to do," She said calmly. They all gasped and stared at her.

"How do you know Medusa is dead?" Black*Star argued.

"Mars told us as much just now," Chris snorted lightly. He was currently shifting through his iPod, finding what song he wanted to listen to next. Though he did have a headset on as per protocol, Skye had agreed that he could bring said device as long as he only left in one ear bud. "She said she had a surprise waiting in Medusa's office, right? Someone like her isn't going to just leave someone tied up and ready to be shot to death. She most likely snuck up on Medusa, killed her, and left her body there for us to discover. Therefore, buying into that piece of bait would be completely moronic."

"Rosie agrees with Chris," The pink haired maiden chimed in from her spot beside Wolf. She was still latched onto his arm but he didn't seem to particularly mind. "Rosie thinks a new strategy would be the best bet to stay alive."

Skye nodded and turned back to the group. "Don't fret, though," She said gently, "since I have a new plan in mind. Instead of trackin' down Medusa, me team will track down the control room. This place has to be loaded to the teeth with cameras for instances like the one we've started up. It'll work out so that we'll know where Mars and her little friend ran off to. That way we can redirect members as need be. Other than that, I do want to rearrange things just a touch." She glanced around at them. When no one protested she continued on. "Patty, I want you and Black*Star to swap places. If something were to happen to Chris they'll need another technician to finish his job. Ya be the only one here with a quick enough wit in that department to handle it. Next, Tsubaki, I want ya to come with us to find the control room. Yar primary skill of sneakin' about and such will be better used with us. Lastly, I want the squad that was assigned to track down Maka to separate and join one of the other three squads. It'll be safer that way, since we don't which way she went."

"Understood," Tsubaki said with a small nod. Patty nodded as well with a grin. Skye was grateful that no one tried to argue with her about the slight reconfiguration she'd done. She was in charge so it didn't really matter if they wanted to argue; what she said was law and she wouldn't be swayed from her opinion.

"Excellent. Now, once everyone has completed their objective, head out to the bottom of the staircase we'll be headin' down on. We'll meet back up there and leave after the bomb is all settled. Chris, Patty, you two will have to let us all know over the headset when the bomb is ready to go," She said while standing. She looked toward the entrance to the levels of the base and took a deep breath. "Rosie, Chris, Zoey, Wolf, I have one last batch of instructions for ya lot." She waited until all eyes were on her to speak. And, though she had meant to sound intimidating and strict, her voice wavered and sounded more like a concerned plea. "Ya lot better answer yar headsets at any moment I speak to ya. I ain't losin' any of ya now; invested too much time trainin' ya to be level with me to let ya die in this Hell hole. If any one of ya doesn't answer, or gets themselves killed, I swear I'll put a bullet right between your eyes. Are me orders understood?"

The four other agents smiled, nodded and saluted to her. "Crystal clear, Commander!"

"Good," She said, relief causing her eyes to soften just a touch. She readjusted the strap of her rifle before leading the group down the stairs.

It seemed that Mars and Masamune had wanted to make sure they'd be able to find their way, because the stairwell was let with torches. It offered enough light to keep the group from losing their footing or bumping into one another, but there was enough space between the lights that they couldn't see too far ahead of them. When they reached an old wooden door, Skye kicked it right out of her path. It crashed to the ground, the old hinges giving way at the sheer force. "Everybody remember which way they're going and who your team is?" She asked as she stepped into the vacant space the revealed the three open doorways that Mars had informed them about. Everyone formed into their respective groups in front of the entrance they would be taking; Kid, Liz, Black*Star, Stein and Zoey were standing before the entrance to the left, while Chris, Patty, Wolf, Rosie, and Soul were headed down the center path. Skye took a deep breath before she took off down the corridor to the right, hearing the echoes of her team following her and the other's heading off in their own directions.

…

"It's too quiet," Chris said after they had passed through the first room without seeing any guards. Wolf snorted and rolled his eyes at his brother's skepticism.

"Well, you are used to going deaf in both ears," He commented with a smirk. Rosie released his arm and stepped forward a little bit, looking around. Soul perked up and watched her.

"No, you dumbass!" Chris snapped angrily. Patty giggled lightly as she watched the brown haired male turn on his heels to face his sibling. "No guards have tried to stop us yet! Doesn't that seem a little suspicious to you?" He asked blandly. Soul blinked as Rosie stared rummaging through a pocket on the utility belt hugging her hips. She pulled out a pair of fingerless leather gloves. There were little gold dots over where each knuckle would be.

Wolf snorted and grinned cheekily. "They're probably just too scared to come out and face us," He said with a casual shrug. Rosie was currently tugging the gloves onto her hands, eyes narrowed a touch with determination.

"Rosie knows that you are here," She said suddenly, flexing her fingers to help soften the material of the gloves a little bit. All eyes turned to her. "Rosie doesn't like these kinds of games, and would appreciate it if you'd come out now. She has more important matters than an idiot behind a hidden door."

They heard a small snort before a panel opened to the left of them. Out stepped Free, one of Medusa's top agents. The only difference from the last time Soul had seen him was that this time there was a large heavy ball and chain attached to his left ankle. "You're smarter than you look for a sniveling little brat," He remarked while cracking his knuckles.

"How did you know he was hiding there?" Soul asked, looking at the female fighter. She flashed him a wide grin, violet irises sparkling with the thrill of battle.

"Rosie doesn't need a weapon because her women's intuition is of a higher level than most humans," She pounded one of her fists into her palm and turned back to Free, giggling excitedly. She took a step toward him and he laughed, her attempt at seeming threatening not working out well for her. "Keep going and Rosie will catch up later."

"But Skye said not to separate ourselves from the other members of our team," Patty argued with a worried frown. Chris and Wolf exchanged glances, shrugged, and headed toward the door.

"Some rules are made to be broken," Wolf said casually. He held the door open as the others walked past, his eyes remaining on Rosie for a second. "Be careful, will you, Rose?" He called over. She flashed him a thumbs up without looking at him and he smirked.

"You really think you stand a chance against me?" Free laughed loudly, taking a step forward. The chain around his ankle clattered noisily. She glanced down at it and then back at him.

"That must be your weapon, then?" She asked calmly, relaxing her posture slightly. When he scowled in confusion she started to giggle, covering her mouth with one hand. "Rosie will be able to make quick work of you for sure then! She has nothing to be afraid of!"

He growled and lurched forward, directing a kick with his shackled foot at her. She easily ducked and delivered a sharp jab to the back on his right knee. He yelped in and stumbled, catching himself on his hands and spinning himself a few feet away. "You think one little punch will be enough to take me down?" He sneered. Rosie tossed her braid over her shoulder, back out her way, and rolled her shoulders lightly. "Well, it's going to be your funeral anyway."

"Rosie thinks you talk too much," She said simply before charging forward. He quickly jumped to the left, but she pivoted sideways and back handed him with her fist. He let out a loud grunt as he twirling along the stone floor, glaring at her when he came to a halt. She grinned, hands on her hips, and stuck her tongue out at him. "Rosie told you that you'd be no match for her~!" She teased happily.

"You'd think that," He said as he rose, smirking wickedly at her, "just given what I've done so far. But we're only a few minutes into this battle, little girl."

In the blink of an eye, he was in front of her, eyes glinting with excitement. She gasped, startled at his speed, just before he threw a kick at her. The metal ball at the end of his chain rammed into her side and sent her crashing into the wall at the opposite end of the room. She fell to her knees and gasped, one hand grasping at her side. She could tell that one rib was broken, while its next door neighbor was at least fractured. She grappled with the wall until she was back on her feet. "Rosie didn't appreciate that very much, you meanie head," She panted while glowering at him.

"Ha! What are you, an idiot? We're enemies; I'm not supposed to play nice with you!" He mocked lightly. Her eyes narrowed even more, a serious and dangerous glint causing them to turn a purple so dark it bordered on looking black.

"You… You don't realize how much trouble you are in, do you?" She asked lowly, spitting on the ground to her left. Free blinked slightly in alarm before she rushed at him again. He grinned, lacing his fingers together and aiming to knock her back before she reached him. However, she caught his hands with one of her own. With a loud war cry she literally threw him to the left side of the room.

He was too stunned to catch himself and crashed into the wall, leaving a huge indent of his form.

He let out a sharp cry before cracking one eye to look at her. She was slowly walking toward him. "How… How did you do that?" He coughed out shakily.

"Rosie became strong to protect her team," She said calmly. He growled and punched her across the jaw when she got close enough. She hit the ground but was back up in a matter of seconds, blood flowing from a gash that had appeared along her hairline, a touch to the right. She wiped the blood away with her left forearm but closed her right eye to be safe. "Something happened… Something bad… A long time before she was here." She said gently, looking down at her shoes.

"If you don't know what it was then how can you hope to get strong enough to prevent it from happening again?" He asked skeptically, cracking his knuckles to deliver another blow. This girl could take a hit, he had to admit, but at the same time punching her was actually very hard. She was good at standing her ground so there was always at least a little bit of resistance.

Behind her eyes, Rosie saw her life over the last three years, since she had been assigned to the Italian base. She saw Chris and Wolf arguing over whether the older male was cheating while Zoey and Skye talked, the five of them locked in a game of poker. She saw Skye showing her how to properly pose herself to defend while being difficult to move. She saw Chris showing their leader some blueprints to a new bomb he had come up with. He saw Skye and Zoey bickering over the practicality of the large naginata the younger woman wanted to purchase. She saw Skye laughing at Wolf as he tried (unsuccessfully) to use his seduction skills on her.

She saw Skye's face, filled with pain and rage after her new squad asked what happened to the team that came before them.

"Rosie doesn't need to know to try and stop something! She will take you down and continue to be happy with her team!" She snapped, her amethyst fears blazing to life like a forest fire. Free growled but charge at her again. Her knee greeted his gut but he grabbed her, running forward and slamming her into a wall. He cut his own forehead open a little bit but it was well worth it. He had inflicted damage on his opponent and that was all that mattered.

Stars danced behind her eyes from the blow to the back of her head she had taken. She shook off the confusion and dizziness as Free started to heave her over his shoulder. She swallowed hard, tasting blood in the back of her throat, but forced the energy up to punch him in the back of the neck. He perked up and laughed loudly. "Oh, still got some fight in you, huh?" He laughed. He then yelped when she started to pinch the flesh of his neck between her nails. "What the Hell do… Do you…" He stopped off when she pinched a certain spot right between his shoulder and neck, causing him to tumble unconscious to the floor. She managed to scramble away at the last minute, though his head had hit her injured side.

She knelt in the middle of the floor, legs on either side of her, and held her throbbing side. She closed her eyes as she panted, trying to catch her breath. "Need some help?" A voice asked. She jumped and turned to see Wolf standing in the doorway with a small grin.

"Rosie said she didn't need any help!" She pouted suddenly, turning her head away. He laughed at her antics before walking over. Being careful of her wounded side, he picked her up bridal style. She looped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his shoulder, having apparently forgotten her previous dissatisfaction with him. "Why did you stay?"

"Remember what Skye said? About how we aren't supposed to split up or anything?" He asked calmly. She nodded mutely and he chuckled. "Well, do you want to get screamed at?"

"Rosie doesn't particularly want to," She mumbled, looking off to the side. He laughed as he headed out to catch up to the others. He knew that they couldn't have gotten too far; Rosie always made quick work of her enemies. "Thank you, Wolf. Rosie appreciates it." She said meekly, closing her eyes. A little smile had wormed its way to her lips, though she had shut her eyes to try and help her relax.

"No prob, Rose; after all, we're friends before we're teammates," He said warmly.

…

Zoey looked around, turquoise spheres alert with distrust. "Is it possible that Mars lied to us? I mean, we've been walking for almost ten minutes and still no signs of anything," Liz commented with a worried frown. Stein made a small noise as he released a puff of smoke.

"Well, most people keep their research facilities up higher in case of chemical spills of fires," Kid remarked calmly. He gestured around them with one hand. "Considering how very contradictory Medusa's base had to be set up in hopes of hiding out from our agents, it only makes sense that she handle things in a backwards manner. Mars may not be on our side but she certainly doesn't want to rob herself of entertainment. She's told us the right way. We just need to keep going."

Black*Star snorted. "I still don't see why we're even here," He said flatly. All eyes turned to him and he held up his hands in defense. "Look, I understand the fact that Marie or whatever her name is comes from Shibusen but there are always loses in battle. Why don't we just blow this place sky-high, count our losses and then bail out? Why risk more lives to save a mere three?"

"Because Marie is not just some other agent," Stein said flatly, shoving the blue haired male as he brushed past. He watched the other go then snorted.

"Since when did you have a heart?" He asked, lacing his fingers together and resting them behind his head. Stein turned and glared at him.

"Listen, you little pain in the ass-" He started to say but was cut off by Kid, whom held up a hand between the pair. They both looked at him and he had a finger pressed to his lips before he pointed toward the door ahead of them. They could hear a strange mechanical noise from the other side of the door, as if it was meant to taunt them.

Black*Star smirked. "Finally something interesting is going to happen!" He laughed, marching over to the door.

"Black*Star, don't!" Kid snapped but it was too late. He had thrown the door open and that was when they all realized that the electric hum had been a chainsaw. They knew it because they watched in shock as Black*Star narrowly missed getting his face turned into mincemeat by the blade.

"How dare you attack the Great Black*Star?" The attacked male screamed from his position on the floor. The wielder of the weapon chuckled lightly before flicking a switch and turning his weapon off so that he'd be able to talk easier.

"So I was right to attack you," He said with a pleased hum. Kid and the others blinked curiously as they took in the young man's appearance. He appeared to be a bit older than them, maybe by a year or two, but stood much taller than them. He seemed to be about the same height as Stein, which was saying something since Stein was roughly six foot something. His hair was a light hay color and cut into an army style buzz cut. Viridian spheres glinted with amusement as he sized up his competition. "Too bad I'm not assigned to fight one of you. I could think of quite a few fun things we could do." He said, looking Zoey and Liz up and down.

Both girls readied their weapons. He snorted at the gesture. "Of course. Dames; can't take a compliment but then bitch about never getting any," He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his original target. "Mars set me up to fight an Oz munchkin reject? That's total bullshit."

"What? I'm going to kick your ass, you sack of shit!" Black*Star roared angrily. Everyone ignored his ramblings, as per usual.

"What are you talking about?" Kid asked, locking eyes with the other. He smirked and heaved his chainsaw on to his left shoulder.

"I was the one assigned to taking out Dennis the Menace over there," He said casually, jerking a thumb in the shouting male's direction. "Name's Elliot, by the way. Figure you'd probably like to know the name of the guy whose gonna send you to Hell."

"What do you mean by that? Who assigned what?" The young heir pressed further.

"Mars set up specific teams to take you morons out. She knows all about you lot, you know," He said. Suddenly, he was alert when Black*Star let out a loud cry and charged forward, a katana in his hands. Elliot, as the teen called himself, quickly blocked with his own tool. "Talk about playing cheap, ass wipe!" He barked out, putting all of his force into shoving Black*Star away. The other skid along on his sneakers but didn't waver other than that.

"Like you're one to talk!" The other rebuked angrily. He pointed at him accusingly. "You launched at me with **a fucking chainsaw** before I had a chance to open that door all the way!"

"You opened it wide enough that you should have been able to tell it was coming, dipshit! Not my fault you're so low to the ground you forget to look up!"

"Why, you sonofa-" Black*Star bellowed before launching at him again. Elliot side-stepped for a second, yanking at the cord that would turn his weapon back on. It didn't respond right away, requiring two more additional tugs, before it finally groaned to life. It was good timing, given that just as it whirled to life Black*Star had caught up and brought his katana down with all the force he could muster. The room was filled with the horrific screech of metal against metal.

'_So, Mars tapped into Maka's memories and prepared for our arrival,'_ Kid thought solemnly. He closed his eyes tightly in thought. _'But she couldn't have assumed how the groups would be assigned for this mission, so either she or Masamune must be in the control panel giving their subordinates orders on where to go and swap around Which also means there must be secret passages that lead each pathway into one another… But that isn't the matter at hand, Kid, so focus!' _He opened his eyes and looked at his teammate, whom looked ready to dish out another round of insults. "Black*Star, can you handle this alone?"

"Sure thing," He laughed lightly. Zoey glared at Kid.

"Skye said not to split up, remember?" She said flatly.

"Yes, but this is something we can't avoid," He said simply as he headed toward the door Elliot had come out from. She followed him but seemed ready to argue again. "Even if he needed help, Black*Star would never admit it and ask for it. He'd rather die and be avenged by a comrade than have to hand a fight off to someone else. And if one of us stays here with him it'll only hinder his performance, because he will feel he is being babysat, as well as damage our searching abilities because we'll be down by two pairs of eyes."

"Besides, are you really going to nark on us?" Liz smirked as she brushed past. Zoey snorted at this.

"As if. I just wanted to make sure you'd know that I'll be pinning all the blame for this on you if Skye tries to ream into me for it. I need to keep my ass covered, after all," She said blandly. Stein brought up the rear, glancing back at Black*Star, before following the others again.

His primary focus was not the loud-mouthed boy, but locating his ex-girlfriend and their love child.

"You're pretty good, to be able to block a chainsaw with a wimpy little sword like that one," Elliot called loudly over the screech of his weapon. Black*Star glared at him before snorting, spitting at the ground a few feet away from where he stood. Every time this guy opened his mouth it made Black*Star get this terrible taste in his mouth.

"It's funny to me that you think you stand a chance against the great Black*Star," He said evenly. He then smirked and twirled his katana in his hands. "After all, a God like me fights to protect the mortals that obediently follow him. And you? You're just some G.I. Joe doll brought to life!"

Green orbs sparked with rage at the insult thrown at him. "At least I don't waste my money on bleach and hair dye," He quipped back. At the others bemused expression he rolled his eyes. "Your hair, dumbass. I can tell that you dye your hair to keep it that weird blue color. Hell, you probably waste all your money on that and hair gel to keep it styled like that!"

Okay, Black*Star would admit that he did buy a lot of hair gel (because one as important as he had to keep up his Godly good-looks) but insulting his hair color? "This is one hundred percent natural, you shithead!" He barked angrily, pointing at the other. Elliot smirked as he saw his chance to strike.

He lunged forward, dragging the whirling blade of his weapon along the ground. Sparks flew here and there but, luckily, there was nothing to catch fire around them. He brought the blade up toward Black*Star's left. The other barely leapt away in time but blood dripped to the floor. The other male grabbed his forearm and growled, glaring at the gnarled little gash he'd gotten mere centimeters from his shoulder. He could feel mangled bits of flesh clinging to him, trying to remain attached despite the damage. "Usually people are better at dodging my chainsaw, since it's not very good for stealth. Either you're really slow or you have a death wish," He grinned widely at the snarl he was answered with.

"You're gonna pay for that, you gutless ass!" He called out before tossing his katana off to the side. His specialty was hand-to-hand combat and, Goddamnit, he was going to beat this bastard with it. Besides, having to wield a weapon was only going to slow him down. He rushed at the other only to have to skid to a stop because of the whirling blade being directed at him.

He received a cut on his cheek for the effort and backed up again. "You must be some kind of moron to think you can win against a high-powered killing machine like this baby," Elliot sneered while patting the engine covered box affectionately. It had roared down to stillness but one of Elliot's hands rested on the pull string. Black*Star snorted lightly, crouched down with one hand resting on the ground. He contemplated getting back his own blade but, again, he was better off without it. He tapped the ground with one of his fingers as a plan began to form in his mind. The whole situation was much easier than he had anticipated, when he focused on it; all he had to do was disarm a chainsaw and its wielder with his wits and physical prowess.

Not a problem at all.

Elliot gave the string another yank and his chainsaw jumped to life immediately. Black*Star charged forward, leaping into the air just as the other man aimed to bring the chainsaw into his midriff. He dug his heel into the others face and used the momentum of the kick to flip back that way he'd come.

Elliot grabbed at his face, blood starting to steadily trickle down from his fingers, signifying he had a broken nose. He glared at the other but a smirk had come to his lips. "Do you really think one little kick will be enough to save you from me?" He laughed loudly.

Black*Star didn't answer; only turned back around and locked his gaze on the other. The other male perked up, noticing something strange about his opponent's eyes. Had his pupils been shaped like stars minutes ago, when the fight had started? He quickly tossed the thought aside, considering it carried no real worth with it. He yanked his hand from his face and wiped the blood on his camo printed pants.

Without another word, they rushed back to one another. Black*Star tried to clip the other in the side with his fist, but it turned out to be a far too risky move on his part. For his efforts, the chainsaw bit into his shoulder and tore in two or three inches before he was able to leap away. He fought back a pained cry as he pressed one hand to the wound, looking it over curiously.

It was bleeding pretty badly, but he figured it looked a lot worse than it actually was. What really bothered him was that the cord to his headset had been severed in the process, leaving him unable to call for help if he ended up needing it. He was definitely going to need stitches and would certainly have a scar, assuming he made it out of this. Without his headset, he would be unable to call for help and his would was situated at the right angle that he'd be unable to suture it back up with his first aid kit alone. He would simply have two options; end this fight and track down his teammates, or just simply hope that one of them would be sent back to get him before he had kicked the bucket.

Either way, he was going to kick this guy's ass for dealing such a startling wound onto him.

Elliot was coming back at him, but he was prepared this time. He leaned to the left as the chainsaw was brought down and slammed his good fist into the other's gut. He was rewarded with a satisfying gasping noise as the other struggled to regain his lost breath. He then hopped back a few paces, ran behind the other, and delivered a sweeping kick to his side while he was still recovering. The other, however, caught his foot with his free hand and yanked Black*Star back to him. To escape, the blue haired male dug the heel of his free foot into the other's back.

It did the trick of setting him free so that he could scramble away gracelessly.

"You are turning out to be a bigger pain in the ass than I original thought you would be," Elliot ground out angrily, panting slightly. He gave his chainsaw another yank, forcing it to scream to life sounding louder than before. "And I've had just about enough of dealing with you!" He bellowed before charging forward again.

Black*Star darted around the other so that he was facing his back. Just as Elliot aimed to turn and face him again, however, Black*Star rammed his elbow right into the other's back with all the force he could. He ignored how his wound still screamed in agony, or how the blood that was starting to pool under him made the floor slick. He jumped back once he noticed the other stumbling forward, but his strength was finally beginning to waver. He was dizzy from lack of blood and was forced to fall to the floor, holding himself up with his good hand.

It had been the final blow, luckily enough.

Elliot was unable to grab onto anything to catch himself and ended up landing rather roughly on the ground. The fall wouldn't have killed him… except that he landed right on his whirling weapon. Black*Star winced and looked away as the other's pained, horrified screams filled the room. The squishing, grinding noises of the chainsaw making a mess of his insides didn't help any. The young assassin waited until the cries stopped and the chainsaw started to sputter back to rest to open his eyes again. He could only see the blood beginning to stain the floors, which he was grateful for more than he thought he would be. Knowing the fight was over, he pushed himself back against the wall using his feet. "You should never try to defeat a God, you dumbass," He mumbled lightly, closing his eyes and trying to block out the pain.

Now he just had to wait for one of his teammates to find him or for the bittersweet kiss of death.

…

Despite years without practice, Yumi and Kami were as alert to their surroundings as their younger cohorts. Tsubaki led the way, making sure that their paths were guard-free as they drifted through. "I'm surprised that there aren't more guards milling about," Kami remarked in a soft whisper.

"Mars must've set it up," Skye answered back. Her fingers tightened around her gun in anger. "The little witch has it all set to her plan. We're just mice in her maze, and she's leadin' us right to the electric door."

"Don't you mean the cheese?" The older woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know what I said; only a daft fool would believe she was tryin' to help us," She answered calmly, putting the conversation to an end. The jade orbed woman snorted a bit and glanced at Yumi, whom was still looking about like a rabbit that had caught the whiff of a wolf. The other woman had always been overcautious; even when they were children running on the streets to survive. Yumi had always claimed that her friend's impulsive actions would get them both killed if not for her overly analytical nature. She found it funny that, even after giving up on their friendship, she still felt like the other was looking out for her.

Yumi, however, had a sinking feeling in her gut that refused her to relax. It was not just her training but also her fears starting to claw at her mind. She was fretting over her girls. _'Elizabeth and Patricia… They are skilled but this other personality in Kami's daughter is deathless. The blood heals all her wounds and she already attacked Elizabeth once. On top of that we have no way of knowing which way they'll be coming from or who they'll be attacking,'_ She thought worriedly. She shook her head a bit as they came to a halt. _'They'll be fine. I have taught those girls everything I know and this time they are both prepared. Stop worrying for nothing, Yumi.'_ She told herself sternly.

Tsubaki perked up and held up her hand. She disappeared for a moment and then, when she returned, she smiled lightly. "The control panel is just a few feet ahead. I saw someone walk out of a room and saw the flickering monitors," She said. Skye nodded and turned back to Yumi and Kami.

"Me and Tsubaki here will go in and start issuing out new coordinates or warnings as necessary. I want the pair of ya to stay here and cover us," She said simply while shifting her gun again. She made sure the strap was secure across her chest and then followed Tsubaki's lead. With one last nod to the two older agents, she disappeared inside with Tsubaki close behind her.

The two adults took up posts at either side of the door, making sure they were far enough away that they would not be hit but close enough to assure they'd be able to defend the room from enemy attack. After a few minutes of silence, Tsubaki came darting back out and headed off in the direction they'd just come from. They both watched her go before one of them sighed loudly.

"To think that we'd be given an order as blasé as playing the job of sentry to agents with half our skill… It puts things in perspective a little, doesn't it?" Kami asked with a sigh, glancing at Yumi as she repositioned herself to one side of the door. The other glared at her before turning her attention back to the wall opposite the door.

"Yes, well, actions can tell a lot about a person. Your own, in specific, brought down the whole merit of what our group used to be," She said casually. Her eyes misted over with sorrow and she let out a hollow little chuckle. "I'm glad that some of our old cohorts are dead and gone. If they knew what sort of things were whispered about us all… Well, it would be an embarrassment. It's already bad enough to hear them gossiped about in death but the thought of them knowing these things are being said is much more painful."

"Yumi, look," She said gently, looking at her feet in shame. Suddenly Yumi tackled her to the ground just as a bullet wedged itself into the wall right where Kami's head had been a moment before. "What the Hell was that?" She yelped loudly.

The two glanced up to see a figure hovering a few feet from them, a pistol in his hand. He seemed to be around his mid-twenties, with cropped brown locks. His eyes were a dark brown that looked darker, due to the heavy bags under his eyes. "Hello, ladies," He said evenly. He smiled politely at them, like a gentlemen. "Would you do me the kindness of entertaining me for a few minutes?"

…

Skye looked between the cameras frantically. She could see Soul, Chris, Patty, Wolf and Rosie (being carried by Wolf) making their way down the hallway to the vacant room. They had thought about it and, judging from what knowledge the team had to go on, she figured Chris and Patty decided it would be their best spot to take the facilities down. She shifted her gaze to the screen that showed the three rooms ahead of them. "There are a few more guards standing at the ready and they seem to be designed for Wolf and Patty; in that exact order," She said into her headset.

"Roger that. How shall we proceed?" Chris asked, halting in his steps to look up and around. None of them had been able to find the cameras in each room and it bothered him. Being the group hacker, he liked knowing where all the mechanics that could bring him down were located.

"Ya keep together in teams of at least two," She said seriously. She looked at Rosie and bit her thumb. The other girl was a touch too banged up to walk on her own but she couldn't really let any of them go it solo. She wanted them to be better prepared than that. "Soul, stay with Wolf since his battle is the next room's opponent. Chris, you take over carrying Rosie and stay with Patty."

"How exactly do you know that the next fight is mine, if you don't mind me asking?" Wolf asked skeptically, eyebrow up in question.

"This battles are set up to try and tackle the weaknesses of each individual, right? Last time I checked, ya didn't have a taste for sausage links, Wolfie lad," She teased lightly. He blinked then scowled, looking around to find the cameras so that he could face her… Well, sort of.

"Point taken," He said flatly. With that handled, Skye turned her attention back to the monitors on the rooms of the squad looking for the holding cells. Her eyes snapped open when she saw the bloody and battered Black*Star, a few colorful words slipping from her lips before she smacked one hand down onto the button that would allow her voice to be heard.

"What the Hell do ya lot think yar doin'?" She snapped wrathfully. Tsubaki gasped in horror as she saw her dear friend's state. "I gave ya one main order not to split up! Why is Star boy on his own?"

"He insisted he would be fine on his own and I figured it'd be better to have more man power focused on finding the two hostages we are supposed to be saving. I issued the order that we leave him to handle it alone," Kid said smoothly. Skye glared at him through the monitor. Who did this plucky little brat think he was?

"Just because yar the lil' lad born to Shinigami-Sama doesn't mean ya have any right to go against me orders! Ya and yar group be mere guests on this mission! Don't go forgettin' yar place!" She said in a harsh yet surprisingly collected tone.

"Of course. My sincerest apologies, Commander Skye," He said, though there was just a touch of sarcasm and bitterness to his words. She had a feeling that calling him on his arrogance may irk him, considering she had already put him in his place a few other times since the group had arrived. She would credit Black*Star and Death the Kid with being stubborn little bastards, but they were learning not to fight a good ole' Irish dame like her.

"And Zoey," She said levelly, gaze fixing on her female teammate, " ya have disappointed me with this one. I don't care who it is that leads yar squads on shared missions like this one; I be the one ya have to answer to. Next time I issue a order, ya best stick to it no matter who be arguin' with ya."

"Yes, Commander," Zoey said, her tone clearly crestfallen.

"Busted~!" Wolf sang tauntingly into his headset.

"Shut up, Wolf!" Both women snapped in unison, causing him to jump. He grumbled lightly but did as he was instructed other than that.

Skye perked up when she noticed two figures heading down the corridor toward where Black*Star was recuperating. "Zoey, go back and watch Star boy's back! He's got some upcoming guests!" She ordered quickly. With a quick nod the blonde turned on the ball of her heels and was darting backwards. She would reach him first so, hopefully, she'd be able to deal out a little bit of first aid.

"That's my brother but I don't know who the woman he's with is," Tsubaki said softly, watching the two figures on the screen. Skye turned to her, eyes hard with annoyance and discomfort.

"Don't like havin' to go against me own words, but they'll need ya to help; not only that, but it's clear that he is after ya. Go to them and make sure none of ya get yarselves killed," She said strictly. The inky haired woman nodded and darted back out. Skye clicked the button on her headset again. "Zoey, I sent lil' Tsubaki to help ya out of that sticky situation. Just need ya to handle both of them til she catches up. Can ya handle it?"

"Is the sky blue? With all due respect; I'm not a little kid out on her first big mission, Commander," She responded with a small giggle. Skye smiled as well, nodding to herself.

"I thought you said we weren't supposed to split up from our original groups?" Wolf asked interestedly.

"Shut up, Wolf!" Both girls barked again.

"I'm just asking an innocent question! Don't need to bite my fuckin' head off!" He barked back grumpily. Skye opened her mouth to retort when she heard the loud crack of a gun going off.

"Aw, Hell, sounds like the welcomin' party finally arrived!" She grumbled lightly. She glanced at the screens one last time before hitting the button again. "All ya keep what I said in yar minds; I have a situation to handle myself!" She rushed to the door, grabbed the knob and tried to push it out only to be halted. She blinked, growled and then tried slamming into the heavy wooden surface.

She wasn't going to be taken away from the action that easily.

…

After getting the two away from the door, the newcomer shoved the butt of a shotgun he had strapped to his shoulders under the handle and pressed the muzzled into the floor. He smiled at his work then turned to them. "There we are. Wouldn't want Skye interrupting us before we have much time to play now, don't you think?"

"Who are you?" Kami asked as she pulled on a pair of brass knuckles she had in the little kit hooked around her waist. He smiled as he twirled his own gun and placed it back in its holster at his hip. She smirked and stepped forward, accepting his challenge to a fair fight.

"My name is Chandler, though it won't make much of a difference to you," He said lightly. That smile was still twisted upward on his lips, unsettling both the older women. "I plan to kill you both so I don't see why names are so important."

"If names aren't important to you then why did you offer me yours?" Kami sneered lightly. She then charged forward, aiming to punch him right in that smug face. Instead, he easily side-stepped and stuck out his foot, causing her to trip. She caught herself on her hands and twisted, just in time to be greeted by his knee in her stomach. She slid upside down on the floor for a second before falling on her back, wincing up at the ceiling.

"I've always been a very honest kind of man. It would have been rude to ignore a question," He commented easily. He then held up one finger. "Also, I hope you see what I did there. You see, that's called taking out an idiot who thinks her previous experiences will be worth something now. However, what you don't seem to realize, is that newer, better agents have come around since your time."

"You really think you can take me out?" She laughed quickly. Yumi perked up slightly, eyes fixing on the young man. Something about him seemed familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it. It did, however, have her very unsettled. Kami charged forward again and tackled into him, but he seemed more than willing to let her hit him.

Suddenly, Yumi remembered where she'd seen him when she saw the devilish smirk he was sporting. "Kami, get away from him!" She screamed quickly, pulling out her gun and taking aim. The other woman suddenly let out a loud cry and was tossed to the side, one hand pressed to her side. The other woman rushed to her side when she realized that there was blood trickling from between her fingers.

"He pulled a knife, the little bastard!" She seethed lightly. Yumi pushed her hand away and sighed in relief; the wound wasn't deep at all and would most likely not even require stitches.

"Of course he did; he's our enemy and he's mentally unstable," She sighed lightly. The other quirked her eyebrow and she glanced at him, tense as she saw him playing with his switch blade but relieved when she saw he wasn't making any move to lunge at them. "His full name is Chandler Anderson and, from what I remember, he was the leader of one of the foreign base squads some years ago."

"What? That kid looks way too young to be retired!" She argued. Yumi pinned her with an annoyed look.

"I wasn't done talking," She said evenly. She shook her head. "He was the leader of a squad about six years ago, meaning he would have been seventeen then. From I've been told, however, there was a terrible accident involving his squad. They were on a mission and, aside from him and one other member, the rest were killed. Chandler went clinically insane, someone else took over position as the squad leader and he was supposed to have been committed. The agents assigned to his relocation, however, were knocked out and he went missing during the process. He must have either broken away and found Medusa or been brought in by her." She glanced at him again but he was still just acting like he hadn't noticed them. She then reached into her kit and pulled out a cloth. "Here, press this to the wound and we'll go from th-!"

She was silenced when a knife was shoved into her left side from behind. "I never liked Shibusen's windbags like you," Chandler said ominously, twisting the knife and eliciting a soundless scream from Yumi. He smiled as he pulled the item out, shoving her to the side.

Kami could only stare with wide eyes as the other woman fell to the ground, her body twitching as it processed what had occurred. "Yumi... No," She whispered, eyes wide in horror. Chandler had pulled out a small white handkerchief and started to wipe the blood off the blade.

"I punctured her lung so she doesn't have much time before it'll be filled with blood," He said casually. He closed one eye, held the blade up to the light, and then smiled in satisfaction at the sight. "There probably won't be some pretty death speech like in the movies but you can surely say goodbye."

Kami growled and moved over to her old friend, placing the other woman's head in her lap and looking down at her. Tears were starting to prick in her eyes. "Yumi, I'm so sorry," She said softly, trying so hard not to let the tears fall. She didn't want to cry like some pansy; she wanted to be able to hold a brave face, even in the face of the guilt she felt.

The other woman opened her mouth, a strangled gurgling noise coming out instead of words. One shaky hand indicated the front pocket the black dress shirt she always wore. Kami flicked up the little button and pulled out a small tape recorder. When they were younger, she and her squad had started up a new trend. Before every mission, they would record their voices reciting farewell messages to their loved ones. Before, the messages were left to their friends and their significant others.

The tears finally spilled over as her hands clenched around the item. "I promise… To make sure Liz and Patty get this," She sniffled, her tears landing on the other's forehead.

"Thank you," Yumi mouthed before her eyes drooped shut and her entire body went limp.

Kami stuffed the little recorder into one of the pockets on her utility belt and stood slowly, making sure to carefully move her late friend. She glared at Chandler. "I will kill you!" She snarled lowly.

"I'm not here to fight you," He said simply, turning his attention back to the door. He walked back over and yanked the gun out calmly. Skye came tumbling out with a few quick barked swears. He grinned down at her. "Here we are now. Good to see you again, Skye."

Chocolate colored irises widened and a gasp was heard. "Commander… Chandler?"

End

Notes:

Poll is still up because I would like to try and weasel a few more votes out of those of you who haven't yet. :D

Special thanks to Wolf718 for use of their villain in this story~! Please let me know if I did Elliot justice~! :3 Also, thanks to NikolaiEvans115 for helping me write the fighting scenes. Because he is a master at this and I his humble student. Plus, I'm sorry if the fight scene felt a little too short and ended abruptly, but it was the best way I could think of to end things since it was Black*Star versus a chainsaw… And now… *Hides*

Next Chapter:

The mission continues on, almost everyone has ulterior motives and I check in with another character about to become a pivot point to the plot.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot. The character of Skye belongs to MusicSoundsMySoul 14 and is used with permission. The character of Roselite belongs to Alisa-Prototype01 and is used with permission. The characters of Zoey, Chris and Wolf belong to NikolaiEvans115 and are used with permission. The character of Nan belongs to Muerte-chan and is used with permission.

Intro Image:

A scene plays out with the ladies of Italy, relaxing in a large Jacuzzi. The girls are all in nothing but towels and relaxing. Skye has her eyes shut but her mouth is parted and one of her hands is held in front of her, as if explaining something. Zoey is smirking lightly and saying something else, her head rested in her hand. Rosie looks confused while holding up two clear cylinders with what appears to be bath beads in them. Through a nearby window, Wolf and Chris can be seen spying. Chris looks pissed, considering his brother is propped up on his shoulders and drooling like a hungry animal.

Chapter Twenty Four: Scent of Copper

"He really did a number on you, didn't he?" Zoey asked calmly while snipping the floss she'd been using to stitch Black*Star's shoulder back together. He grunted lightly and started to shift but she glared at him. "I still need to cover the sutures so that you don't get more blood all over the place. Plus, I would bet anything you're still really tired from losing all that blood you decided to water the tile with, huh?" She asked casually.

"Don't mock me, mortal," He said tiredly, though he did lean back against the wall again. She shook her head, opened the small first aid pouch on the belt she wore and pulled out some gauze and medical tape.

"This isn't going to be the best or most attractive looking treatment you'll ever receive but it should keep you alive until we can get some really attention," Zoey explained calmly while starting to wrap it up.

"Thanks," He said suddenly, causing her to pause in her work. He was staring over at his fallen opponent, eyes clouded over with some unreadable emotion. "For coming back to help me, I mean. I appreciate it."

"Well, we are teammates and we do work for the same organization," She said while tying the medical tape into a tight little bow. He let out a pained hiss through his teeth that she chose to ignore. "Apparently there are two of Mars' cronies coming here, presumably to finish you off. Tsubaki's coming to help out, too, since one of them is her weirdo brother."

"Great," Black*Star grumbled flatly. Zoey made a small noise indicating he elaborate while she put her medical supplies away and swapped them out for the gloves she had strapped to the belt. "Here comes that bastard I owe a thrashing and I'm not going to be allowed to fight! I'm the Great Black*Star and I'm her bodyguard; she shouldn't have to fight her brother! It's my job to protect her!"

The young woman merely giggled lightly. "You love her, don't you?" She asked as she pulled on the first glove. His cheeks flamed to life and he turned to her.

"What are you ta- What the Hell kind of gloves are those?" He yelped in alarm, pointing at her hands with his own working one. She glanced at him and quirked an eyebrow, as if the answer should be obvious.

"These are called The Claw's of a Hellcat," She said with a grin, holding the gloves out for him to see a bit better. The gloves themselves were made of a durable yet thin leather that went up to her wrist. There was a metal bar covering her knuckles that resembled brass knuckles, except there were long, sharp metal blades meant to look like elongated claws, such as those on members of the cat family. "I had to save and barter with Skye to get them but they were so worth it. These pretty babies can tear up just about anything they encounter."

Black*Star stared, opening his mouth to say something, when the door they had entered the room through before Elliot's attack was thrust open. They both looked over to see Masamune waling in with another figure by his side. It was that of a woman who appeared to be around his age. Her hair was a cobalt blue and her eyes a light pink. There was a leather belt with throwing knives, switchblades and various other weapons attached to it. "So I'm in charge of taking out the little girl?" She said in a voice that sounded almost identical to Jessica Rabbit.

"Correct, Tonya. Leave Black*Star to me; he was always such a loud-mouthed pest when I was a child. It'll be good to tear out his tongue and make him eat it," Masamune smirked, pulling his katana out.

Zoey stepped forward and put herself directly between the injured male and their opponent's. "Don't underestimate my abilities," She said with a glare, dragging the blades of her gloves against one another. The two adults seemed unbothered by the squealing noise they received.

"Oh, the little girl thinks she can best me with those manicured little nails. How cute," The woman laughed lightly, pulling two pure black Sais from her belt. There was red yarn wrapped around the handle to assure she could keep her grip on them. She stepped toward Zoey and smirked widely, pointing one blade at her. "Are you ready to go, girlie?"

Zoey glared at her and stood her ground as the other charged. The steel claws of her left glove clanged loudly against her opponent's Sais while she shoved her right out, glaring at an alarmed looking Masamune. He had tried to sneak up on her from the right while Tonya came from the front, hoping that apparently one of them would get a blow in. "I'm impressed," Masamune said with a small smirk, blinking his surprise away.

"You think that I'm an idiot?" She said flatly, turning her attention back to Tonya briefly. She shoved her back and aimed to give her midriff a nice parting gift, but the other was prepared. She hopped back, the fabric of her shirt just barely getting caught on the shirt, and glared at the younger woman. Zoey then turned back to Masamune. "If you're going to think like that you won't last long against me. I'm much more intelligent than Medusa seems to have told you we Shibusen agents are."

Masamune chuckled darkly as he took a step back and walked back over to his associate. They glanced at one another before rushing her at either side. Zoey threw her arms out just as they tried to slash at her. Tonya had been aiming to bring her blades into the other's shoulders while Masamune went for the back of her knees. She had seen it coming a mile away; her training had prepared her for it.

She twirled on her heels, knocking her opponents back, and made another swipe at Tonya's face. She was awarded with a loud, pained cry and blood on her claws. She had managed to clip the other woman's forehead above her right eye. The wound wasn't deep but it did enough damage to blind her, drawing blood and earning her an angered, wordless scream. "You little bitch," Tonya snarled lowly, her lips twitching up like a rabid animal.

She could already tell this fight would only be a test of speed. Masamune may be insane, but he'd been locked in a mental facility and not trained in tradition combat. On top of that, he wouldn't be Zoey's problem unless Tsubaki were to fall or not arrive in time to assist her. And Tonya, though she clearly knew the main points of what people seemed to see blades for, didn't know what she was doing. It took a special, calculated kind of hand to wield a blade.

On top of that, Zoey had been taught by Skye and Excalibur. The tests they had been put in after being placed here were some of the hardest. While the Nevada base may have been known as the top agents, since they were all agents in charge of protecting their leader and their base, it was the squads like theirs that kept things from getting too dicey typically. "If the outer defenses ain't strong," Skye had said them a long time ago. It was back when she was still just a kid, and had been looking up at the fifteen year old Irish rose that she would be following with curiosity and intrigue. Skye had then picked a claymore up from a rack of weapons with one hand and decapitated a nearby practice dummy with one quick swipe. "If the soldiers have no courage in their hearts, no fire in their souls, ya can expect the whole thing to come tumblin' down. If none of ya can stay up to me standards, expect to be tossed out. I ain't wastin' time and money on weak-kneed, snot-nosed little brats." From that day, she knew she would have to work hard to prove she earned the chance she'd been given.

And she was grateful for all the blood, sweat and tears she had been pressed to put into it.

"Damn," Black*Star whistled suddenly, alerting her back to the situation. Masamune had sidled up next to Tonya, peering at her wound in mild annoyance.

"You still okay, Black*Star?" Zoey asked, glancing back at him. He was starting to get a bit of his color back, she was relieved to see. His wound hadn't bled out onto the bandages yet which was another good sign. She then hit the little button on her headset. "Tsubaki, how far away are you?" She asked calmly. Her male opponent perked up at that.

"Just give me another few minutes; I'm almost there," She said quickly. She was quiet for a moment before adding a quick, "How's Black*Star doing?"

"Oh, he's doing okay for a moron who thinks going hand-to-hand against a chainsaw is a good idea," She said with a casual glance back at him.

"What? Black*Star, did you really do that?" She squeaked loudly. He winced and tried to reach at the button so that he could talk, but he couldn't quite reach. The button was attached to the sleeve on his uninjured arm, he couldn't reach it with his good arm because of where it was placed and he certainly wasn't going to run the risk of hurting his arm to get it with his other one. He wasn't the smartest guy around but he knew better than that.

"He nodded," Zoey lied with a grin. He opened his mouth to protest but fell halted when she pointed one claw at him. He stayed silent for once. "Anyway, try to hurry up because I don't really enjoy babysitting for you. Plus, your brother is waiting to have a play date."

She was silent for a moment but Zoey could hear her breathing, indicating that her hand was still holding the button down. "Tell Masamune that I'll handle him when I get there, so he'd better not interfere in your fight," She said in a stern, chilly demand that sounded very different from the meek warmth she usually portrayed.

"Yo, tall, dark, and crazy!" Black*Star hollered suddenly, awarding him with both their enemies attention. His face was alive with that shit-eating grin that the other woman had grown used to seeing over their time together. He would always grin like that when he was getting scolded by someone for breaking a rule or smashing something belonging to the members of the Italian base. "You shouldn't have come snooping around now! Tsubaki's even stronger than she was before; plus she has the blessing of the Great Black*Star! You're about to become history!" He cackled loudly.

If it wasn't for that fact that he was dead weight just provoking her opponents to charge at her to get to him, the young woman playing guard dog may have found his taunts funny.

"Shut the Hell up you moron!" She hissed, turning to glare at him. When she glanced up she was just able to dish out a kick at the attacking Tonya. The blade of one of her Sais bit into her calf and left a nice sized gash but the young Shibusen agent had also felt something crack against the tip of her steel-toed boot with a touch of morbid satisfaction. The one thing that got her was that it was Tonya whom had attacked, and not the man whom her cohort had been aiming to piss off.

"No one has the right to insult Masamune like that!" Tonya barked while righting herself a few feet away. Masamune was standing off to the side, his arms crossed, watching with dull interest in his eyes. She then turned to him, a coy smile twisting up on her lips, and let out this airy giggle. "Right, Masamune?"

Ah, now she understood why it had been the girl that attacked instead of the victim of the insults.

This fight just got significantly easier. "You're pathetic, you know that?" She asked flatly, one brow raised quizzically. Tonya turned on her lightening fast, her eyes set in a nasty glare. For whatever reason, she was not intimidated by the expression the other wore. It reminded her a lot of whenever her base head, Excalibur, tried to seem threatening. Despite knowing he had a long track record of successful assassinations, kidnappings and other impressive mission specs, seeing as how he looked like a Pokémon doll someone was taking to prom, Zoey could never truly be afraid of him. "You're only doing this to impress a guy."

"I am not!" Tonya squeaked lightly, but the faintest of pink misting on her cheeks proved that the other woman was in fact right. Any respect that Zoey may have had for her opponent went right out the window.

"Could you sink any lower than that?" She spat while rolling her eyes. She pointed at the other with one claw while she curled the other in toward her side, in case she needed it to defend her vital organs. "No self-respecting, confident and truly powerful woman would ever do something just because she thought it would get a guy to notice her. And especially a guy as sickly, unstable and just unnerving as him. Your standards are set way too low and it's an embarrassment." She said blandly.

Pink eyes narrowed in anger before she charged again. Ignoring the pain in her leg, Zoey rushed forward to meet her. She blocked the Sais with her claws and brought the knee of her injured leg right into the other's gut. There was a wheeze released from the other and then, Zoey pressed back with her claws. With the Sais out the way and the other still winded, she took her chance and slashed at the other's exposed stomach. Her claws did their job, as she expected; the other was suddenly stumbling back, screaming, holding at her stomach.

Or, in specific, trying to press her innards back into her body.

"Holy shit," Black*Star uttered as he watched Tonya fall to her knees, screaming like a banshee. Zoey merely rolled her shoulders, letting out a small huff when a popping noise was heard. They both jumped when Masamune suddenly started clapping.

"That was a pretty good job," He said while approaching his dying teammate. He looked down at her, gasping and trying to beg for help. He answered this unvocalized request with a katana through her heart. "However, if you don't have the courage to deal the finishing blow than you are no worry at all. You rob your opponent of a worthy death."

"What you're talking about sounds like a mercy killing," Zoey answered calmly. She then shifted her weight to her bad leg, testing it. The pain was extreme but she was pretty sure she could press through until Tsubaki arrived and she could treat it. "I don't believe in giving mercy killing to pathetic scum like you and your little friends."

Masamune smirked at her. "Your mindset seems similar to Lady Mars. I like that," He chuckled darkly, smirk widening at how she flinched.

"I am nothing like that monster you follow," She growled lowly.

"Everyone has a touch of insanity and cruelty in them," He responded evenly. He nodded his head toward Black*Star. "Even that moron's boundless courage, as you may call it, could be viewed as an admirable amount of insanity by some. Just because Lady Mars has no need to censor her behavior and treatment of others does not make her a monster. In fact, I would dare say that it makes her more human than any of you lot."

"I'm not here to argue semantics with you," She answered while striking up a fighting position again. He rose an eyebrow in amusement at her. "I'm just here to help take you and all your little crazy pals down."

The door was suddenly thrown open and Tsubaki came stumbling in. "Black*Star! Zoey! Are you two okay?" She gasped, one arm wrapped around her midriff as she gasped for air. All eyes shifted to her and a beeping was heard. Masamune pulled a small black square of a device from within the pockets of his pants.

"It appears my time is up," He said before returning the item to its previous place. He then pulled out a small, black orb. "We'll have to catch up some other time, little sister." He said with a sideways glance at Tsubaki. He then tossed the orb down, causing purple smoke to fill the room and leave the other three coughing.

"That bastard's going to get away!" Black*Star howled through his coughs, screwing his eyes shut as well. When the smoke did clear, it appeared that he was right; Masamune was nowhere to be found. What was more unsettling was that the bodies of his two dead associates were gone as well. Only puddles of blood and a kidney were left to remember them by. "Damnit!" He cursed angrily, starting to struggle back to his feet to pursue the other. Tsubaki rushed to his side while Zoey clicked the talk button on her headset.

"Commander, Masamune escaped. Black*Star and I both sustained considerable injuries. As things stand, he needs immediate attention if he is to survive," She explained calmly. When she was answered by silence she decided to explain further. "Do you want us to return to our groups, wait here of wait by the exit, as you ordered earlier?"

"No," Skye said suddenly, but she sounded different. Her tone was not calm and collected as per her usual; she sounded rather disheveled and put-off. "We have had a casualty in our squad and I want the body removed to assure a proper burial. You three shall meet back up with Kami at the center point, head out of the church and call Excalibur to send us our medical squad. You will receive their treatment and wait for the rest of us to join you as well. This goes for the rest of ya lot as well; once ya finish yar battles, form groups of at least two and head out to wait it out. Understood?"

"Yes, Commander," She answered, releasing the button. She was bothered by how disturbed her leader sounded but she knew better than to argue with her. She glanced over at Tsubaki, whom had one of Black*Star's arms slung over her shoulder and one of her own around his waist. "You heard her; let's move out." She said, ignoring the throb of protest her leg released.

…

Masamune approached the shadow hovering by the hill leading to the cemetery. They wore a cloak to keep their appearance hidden. "How did it go?" The deep monotone of the voice addressing him revealed itself to be male. Masamune slipped his katana back into its sheath. "Do they suspect anything?"

"Not a thing. And I was also able to take out a few of the targets you felt were a threat," He stated calmly while handing the little communicator he'd been given back. The other held up a hand, indicating he keep it, so the young man returned it to his pocket. "So now are we just waiting for Spirit to collect Mars, meet up with the others and then make a hasty retreat to this location, correct?"

"Yes," The man said in that same detached, even tone. He shifted, luminous red orbs fixed on the silent little church. No one would expect the horrors taking place beneath the altar to be anything but a plot to a gory horror show. Especially in this small Italian town. He had to applaud Medusa's efforts. "We must be sure that the rest of the team returns to us alive and in good shape. It'll be a long flight back to Britain and I don't want us being delayed much longer than necessary."

"And we also do not want those agents to know what is going on," Masamune added on with a nod. He then perked up, glancing suspiciously at his caretaker. "And what are the plans in regards to Maka Albarn? They are here to retrieve her, are they not? Sneaking her away undetected… That will not be an easy feat."

"You overestimate the team Shinigami-Sama sent," The other male said with a small chuckle. He flicked open a silver pocket watch. It matched one he had asked his brother-in-law to give his youngest nephew. He could not, of course, take credit for the gift; ties between Shibusen and the family had been almost completely cut off after she left to leave a normal life. But they simply could not let go of one another; not after all their years together.

Masu was the only one in the world who understood him, after all.

"Mars will be brought into our custody," He explained, "and from there we will work out a plan with Ichabod."

"Ichabod, sir?" The other asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

"You will know of him soon enough, Masamune. For now, sit and relax. We still have some time before sunrise and the start of our main operations. You'll need your strength, if things should not go as planned," He said while snapping the watch shut. The dull click of the clasp locking echoed around them.

…

Kid paused as his hand landed on the door to the next door, listening for anything that could hint at another person being there. Or, rather, another person with something as dangerous as a chainsaw. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened with Black*Star on his hands, after all. "What's the hold up, Kid?" Liz asked worriedly.

"Just making sure we are prepared," He said before tightening his hold on the handle. He took a deep breath, feeling his muscles tense in preparation for whatever it was that awaited them behind that door. He opened it and stepped into the spacious and vacant corridor.

And was promptly greeted by an arrow narrowly missing hitting him.

"Delightful," He said with a sigh, blood beginning to ooze from the small cut the tip of the projectile had left him. Liz made a started noise as the sight of the blood, despite its small quantity. "Now you've gone and ruined the symmetry of my face. Well, you may as well fire another arrow to make an identical cut on the other side of my face." He said, eyes finally shifting to his opponent.

"Kid!" Liz squawked in disapproval, but he wasn't exactly listening. He was paying more attention to sizing up the other figure in the room, standing with a crossbow in one hand and a large, loopy smile on his face. He was about a head taller than Kid, his face reflecting that of a child. Despite the presence of some baby fat, however, it was clear that he was older than the young heir sizing him up. His hair was a sandy blonde and his eyes an inky black that revealed no difference between pupil and iris. All in all, there seemed to be nothing too asymmetrical about him.

Thus, Kid decided that he may as well handle him. "Liz, Stein, you go on ahead. The laboratory can't be too far ahead," He said calmly. The other frowned.

"You would rather play with Mizune than me? How rude! She is a clear light blue, simply by the indication of her name, in yet she is always in a hazy gray mood! How could you want to spend time with someone so deplorable?" He tutted in disappointment, shaking his head in shame and looking at his sneakers. He then twirled in a wide circle, indicating everything around him. "But this room is perfect! And I am much better at keeping my colors from mixing! I am a much better opponent than Mizune could ever hope to be!" And, as if to prove his point, he easily shot off another arrow he had reloaded after letting the first one fly.

Liz let out a loud yelp, ducking just in time to avoid being shot through the head. Medusa's agent jumped when they heard the crack of a gun and a brick in the wall a few feet from his head splintered. "No one fires at Liz and gets away with it," Kid said coldly, his silver twin pistols fixed on his opponent.

The other blinked then smiled widely, but his eyes were flickering around the room wildly. "What's your name?"

"Death the Kid," He said while Stein helped Liz up. A faint pink tint had come to her cheeks when she heard his words. In what way was he being protective; as a teammate or as something more?

"I'm impressed," He said while twirling in another circle, one of his fingers pointing at Kid when he came to a stop. "Your name is a cobalt blue and your mood matches! Yes, I will fight you!"

"Stein, Liz, go find Miss Marie and her son. I'll keep him at bay," He said evenly.

"No," Liz said strictly, her eyes fixed on him. He stopped to glance at her sideways. She pressed a hand to her chest and shook her head. "I'll stay out of the fight but I am not leaving your side. Not only will that get us in trouble with Skye, but I… I don't want to risk losing you. I care too much about you to let you die here."

"Liz… Thank you," Kid said with a smile, turning back to Stein. He was still wearing a neutral mask. "Are you going to stay here or will you go on ahead?"

"I will go get Marie and then come right back. As long as we do not tell Skye we should be fine; I doubt that she is simply sitting there watching the monitors, after all," He said while heading to the other door. The younger male stood aside and let him go.

"How can you be so sure?" Liz asked curiously. He glanced at them, his hand on the door.

"It is Medusa; she'll have some snake pit waiting for all of us, if her final plans are acted out accordingly," He said before leaving. The young teen shook off his words and Kid focused back in on his battle.

Or, more specifically, his opponent.

"What is your name?" He asked. He then smirked and cocked his guns. "I want to know the name of the man I am to kill."

"I am called Nan," He said, glancing at the ceiling as he spoke. Kid glared at him, his eye twitching.

"Will you at least look at me while I talk to you? It's quite rude not to!" He snapped the other. The other let out a confused noise before firing another arrow. Kid jumped to the right to avoid it, glaring at the item when it clattered to the floor soundlessly. How was he reloading the damn crossbow so fast? And how was he firing so close at Kid and Liz when his eyes weren't even focused on them?

"You're good," Kid mumbled lowly before rushing at him. He delivered a kick at the other's stomach only to have him catch it with one hand, yank Kid toward him, and smacked him with the wooden bottom of the weapon. Just as he dealt out the blow, he released Kid's foot so that the other would crash to the floor.

Kid growled lowly, reaching up and touching his head. His hand came back with crimson on the tip, indicating he had been cut by the corner of the weapon. It wasn't a deep cut and wasn't bleeding enough to arouse concern, but he had a growing suspicion that it would leave a nasty bruise. The worst part in his opinion, however, was how Nan had hit him on the opposite side as the initial cut he received. "You have no respect for the beauty of symmetry, do you?"

"Symmetry? You mean things that are identical when reflected?" Nan asked, cocking his head to one side. He then smiled and nodded lightly. "Yes, I can respect that. It's a lot like when the colors of a person bleed together and do not mesh well. Things that do not flow… Things that do not match… They cannot be tolerated or respected. They have no respect for how things should be." He explained happily. He nodded his head again and it was then Kid saw him reloaded his crossbow. There was a small quiver attached to his hip; the material of it simply blended into his clothes. "Hearing you say that… It makes me even happier that I decided to fight you. You are clearly of higher intelligence than most of the people in this world."

"Order… I always believed that order was the cure to madness," Kid said while getting up. Nan and Liz both perked up, their attention on him. "But what of you? Clearly you are insane in yet you agree that order is to be viewed as a work of art. Is there more to your condition than that? And how different are we, really? I can claim that I myself am sane, but what is normal about what I myself do? Compulsively readjusting things to make sure they look a certain way? Chastising others for not being a certain way, while I myself am not? I… Am not who I claim to be. Not at all."

"Kid," Liz said in a soft whisper, eyes softening on him on his slumped figure. He stood there, arms hanging loosely at his sides, face turned toward the ceiling.

Nan's smile disappeared right before he fired an arrow through Kid's shoulder, causing the other to stumbling back and let out a sharp, pained noise. Liz rushed to his side as he landed on the ground, his hands keeping him from hitting the ground. "That's the problem with you Shibusen people," He sighed in disappointment, twirling on his heels and walking away from Kid. He was heading toward the door Stein had disappeared behind.

"What, that we can't stand the idea of clinical insane individuals such as yourself running the country?" Liz barked sarcastically, shifting to pull out one of her own pistols. She knew she had promised not to get involved in the fight, but she also wasn't going to let Kid make his last stand here. She ducked when an arrow narrowly missed catching her in the shoulder.

"No," Nan said calmly. Kid had pulled a small pocket knife from his person and started carving at the little wooden arrow still lodged in his arm. He knew that pulling it out would be risky, but he could at least shorten it until it could be safely removed. It could play the role of tourniquet until it was no longer a necessity, anyway. "That you seem to think there is something wrong with people who think differently than you. Just because I can see the colors of a person's soul… Can see the subtle horrors in a person whom is normally carnation pink changing to a more bubblegum-like hue does not make me insane. And who are to decide what should be seen as normal? Your friend sees the beauty of order and symmetry; do you think him to be of less than average mental capacity just because of that?"

"Only slightly," Liz answered evenly, stealing a glance at Kid. He stared at her in alarm and confusion. A small smile twisted her lips up and her eyes softened with affection. "But he's the can of crazy beans I picked up off the shelf myself, so I am more than happy with him as he is. Though I do wish he would refrain from groping my chest openly every now and again, to assure my breasts are still symmetrical."

"I cannot promise that I will ever be able to stop," Kid chuckled lightly, eyes flickering briefly with good humor on her. His features had softened, despite the threat still hovering relatively close to him. "You are one of the only girl's I have ever met with such a symmetrical bosom."

"Figures," She said with a snort, rolling her eyes. She then glared at Nan, whom seemed rather unimpressed with the whole display. "Anyway, Kid, you should probably get ready to end this. We still have to catch up to Stein and help him get those two out of here safe and sound."

"Understood," Kid said while rising back to his feet. He looked down at his pistols and then back at Nan. If he wanted to win, he was going to have to find a way to psyche the other out. And what better way than to bother him by the use of his own OCD? "Although, I must admit I am a touch bored." He said with a forced yawn.

The other male twitched. "What… You've changed colors! Why are you suddenly in a yellow mood when just a second ago you were in the picture perfect example of colors blending? It's absolutely disgusting!" He protested, turning and pointing his crossbow at Kid again. He had loaded another round while Kid and Liz had been bantering.

Promptly, both he and Kid fired. The only difference was that while Kid suffered another arrow in his right calf, Nan was gifted with twin bullet holes mere centimeters apart from one another in his chest. He stumbled back, eyes wide in horror, as he stumbled against the wall. He left a streak of red on the wall as he slid down. "How… Can this be?" He uttered in complete disbelief. Liz was at Kid's side now, helping him keep his balance. Those arrows were nasty little buggers and Kid was just grateful he hadn't removed the other arrow.

Kid glanced over at Nan, whom stared at the blood on his hands from where he'd touched his wounds like it was a mystery how they got there. "How can it end like this? Everything… The color, the mood, the setting… None of it is right," He whispered brokenly. He shook his head and screwed his eyes shut. "I have always matched… Never strayed from my own color. So why? Why must my death be a shade so drastically different… From my actual color? How… incredibly… cruel."

Kid watched as the other's body relaxed in death, wondering what color this death was and what the other male's actual color was.

…

Spirit paused and glanced around. Luckily enough it appeared that Skye and the others hadn't noticed he'd slipped away from them a while back. _'I just hope nothing bad happens, since they will be down by one team member,'_ He thought worriedly but quickly shook his concern off. He had to focus on his primary goal of helping Maka.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Spirit?" A sweet female voice mused lightly. He jumped a touch then relaxed. They were in a private room somewhere hidden deep within the base; he should have expected her arrival to be quiet.

"Mizune," He said, turning to smile lightly at the young woman. She smiled even wider at him as she approached, offering him a manila folder. "Is this it?"

"Yes," She said calmly, lacing her fingers behind her back. She then cleared her throat. "But… I wouldn't read it until we get to Britain. The documentation… Medusa' was always meticulous. There are photographs and in depth descriptions of what was done."

"What was done?" He parroted softly, the papers suddenly feeling heavy in his hands. He hadn't really put too much thought into what had happened after Maka got here. Or, rather, hadn't thought about what Medusa may have done to try and drag Mars out to the surface.

"You wanted Maka's medical file from while she was here, correct? Well, Medusa had to do a lot of things to break Maka's spirit enough so that Mars could take control," She said bleakly. She looked off to the side, a faint shimmer of guilt in her eyes. "I wanted to make it stop but… Medusa had us all too terrified to even suggest she not do what she wanted. One peep in protest and it would be a violent death."

Of course; self-preservation always came above protecting the innocent, didn't it? "I still don't understand why you agree to this mission, though," He said, shaking her head. There was the obvious, of course, that she wanted to help him out. After all, the two had shared a few nights of rather sordid intimacy. But that hardly seemed like grounds to help someone save their daughter. "I mean, you agreed with what Medusa had been studying and how she implemented it. So why, when given the chance to study under her, would you remain loyal to the group you started with?"

She sighed and looked at him as if it should be obvious. "I have never felt truly loyal to Shibusen, as you have implied," She said simply. She shrugged her shoulder and giggled now. "After all, I am a girl who believes in doing whatever is necessary to get your desired results. However, Asura offered me a chance I would have been a fool to pass up. I learned all sorts of new things from Medusa that will help me be able to pick apart the black blood once we can get Maka back to the lab."

She then fixed her gaze on him, a devilish grin on her lips. "And, on top of all that, you promised me the world, Spirit. I plan to see to the end that you keep said promise," She mused while turned to leave. She tilted her head without looking back, implying that he follow her. "Come, we must go stop those little brats from taking Maka with them."

He sighed and followed reluctantly; it appeared he was going to have quite a bit of explaining to do, when all was said and done.

…

Wolf handed Rosie over to Chris carefully. "Are you sure she's going to be okay long enough for us to finish setting up these battles and setting up the bombs?" The brunette asked worriedly, looking down at the pink haired young maiden. Her bruises were already starting to darken to a blue-black color.

"Rosie is made of tougher stuff than you're giving her credit for," The female in question huffed moodily, sending a pout up at him. Wolf laughed lightly at that.

"You heard the woman; keep going and she'll be fine," Wolf said while pushing open the door. He blinked then grinned slyly at the woman waiting on the other side. "So, you here to fight me?" He mused lightly.

She glanced up then smirked back. She tossed a strand on her long, sea green hair over her shoulder and fixed her bright blue eyes on him. Ii was a strange combination, to say the least, but it also looked exotic. She had an all black whip coiled around her hand. "I assume you are the naughty little pup they told me about?" She asked smugly before cracking the whip.

"I'm fighting a dominatrix? Oh, I can get on top of this in more than one way," The blonde male grinned impishly. Soul snickered, Patty snorted, Rosie stared at him in horror and Chris rolled his eyes. He cracked his knuckles, ignoring his associates responses, and pulled the crowbar he'd been using early back out. "Well, luckily enough I know how to play rough too."

"Didn't you bring an actual weapon to use?" The woman asked with a snort. He merely smirked even wider at her.

"I think better when I'm winging it," He said casually.

"A man whom admits to improvising? I have to admit I admire that a little bit," She said with a giggle.

"I can be quite the gentleman, when I choose to be," He purred lightly, winking at her. She actually let out this light, tinkling kind of laugh.

And suddenly there was an animalistic roar and the door to the other room was smashed to smithereens. From the remains out stepped Ragnarok, grinning as black blood dripped down from his forehead. "Damn you people are chatty! How the Hell is a guy supposed to plan how to kill you all if you want shut your traps?" He laughed loudly.

"You have absolutely no tact, you know that?" The young woman sighed, glaring at him slightly. He snorted.

"Get over it, Veronica," He snarled lowly. Wolf blinked then smiled sweetly at the woman.

"So your name is Veronica? It's a lovely name, if I may say so," He remarked in a delicate coo. She turned her attention back to him and grinned again.

"Thank you. It's Greek for 'Bringing Victory'," She said cheerfully. Suddenly she thrust her whip in his direction smacking him across the left side of his face, an inch or two below his eye. There was an angry red mark left, followed by a thin stream of blood. "It gives me the strength to always win, no matter who my opponent is."

Wolf wiped the blood away with the pad of his thumb and grinned devilishly at her. "Well, spry to say but that record is going to be broken as of today," He said casually. He then glanced at Patty and the others. "Patty, you're fighting that guy over there, right?" He asked, tilting his chin toward Ragnarok. The other male was leaning on his large blade and laughing lightly.

"Yeah, he's my problem," She said simply.

"I'm your problem? More like you're my problem, girlie!" Ragnarok howled loudly, one hand covering his face as he mocked her. She ignored him and Wolf nodded.

"Okay then," He said. He then looked at Soul, Chris and Rosie. "You three head on ahead and start getting the bomb situated in the right location. Skye said we couldn't split up solo but Patty and I can take care of these two clowns easily enough. Right, Pat?"

"Right," She giggled lightly with a nod.

"Just… Don't get yourself killed, okay, Wolf?" Chris asked, his voice carrying a hint of concern to it. The other gawked at him before sniffling lightly, as if he was about to cry.

"Are you… Is my little brother, Chris, showing an actually human emotion? Oh, I'm so proud! Someone get a camera!" He gushed with mocking excitement. The other twitched, glared and headed to the door with a giggling Rosie in his arms. "Hey, don't worry. I'm smarter than that, you know." He called after him in a more serious tone.

"Yeah, sometimes I doubt that," The younger male called back without even turning to face him. He then exited through the demolished remains of the door with Soul only a few steps behind him.

Wolf backed up until he and Patty were standing beside one another. "So, do you have a plan? Because usually I just ad-lib it but I get the feeling that won't work this time," He said in a low whisper.

"I have a little something in my mind that might work… But only if you're willing to kill the girl and help me take Ragnarok into custody," She said just as softly. The other two remained were they were, being polite and giving them the chance to discuss their strategy. He twitched and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"And why would you want to take that behemoth into custody, rather than just kill them both?" He asked skeptically.

"Ragnarok is like Mars; he's an alter ego created by the black blood," She explained while starting to ruffle through her little bag of goodies. She pulled out two little gas masks that would cover their mouths and offered one to him. "Chrona is the one who really has charge of that body and, if we take him in to custody, we'd be able to use both he and Maka to find a way to reverse what the black blood has done to them."

He opened his mouth to protest but halted when he saw the desperation in her eyes. He realized that clearly whoever was supposed to be in charge of that body meant a lot to the young blonde. "Okay. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it," He said calmly.

"Can you see well, even in a smoke bomb?" She asked, her fingers grabbing hold of a small black orb once she get her mask on properly. He nodded while finishing off getting his own correctly adjusted.

"Then just keep the Greek Goddess entertained while I try to get Ragnarok in a state to be taken in."

"That I can do easily," Wolf smirked. And then, with a flick of her wrist, the room was sent into a hazy of pale silvery-grey smoke. One of the many things that Skye had worked on with Wolf was making up for the fact that he only had one eye open to view the world. Thus, she had trained his left eye to be basically indestructible. Smokes no longer affected his vision and he could see as clearly in the fog as he could before Patty chucked the bomb.

Thus, is took very little effort for him to sneak up on the coughing figure of his female opponent. He went to bring his crowbar down over her head only the have her turn and catch it quickly. "I didn't realize that you were the kind of boy who liked it from behind," She coughed, eyes leaking a little but her mocking tone still keeping up the bravado. He had to applaud her; her senses had been honed well.

However, since she had not been trained as well as he, Wolf knew that he would win either way.

"You don't seem like the kind of girl that minds how it's done, really," He chuckled in a tone just as light and teasing as hers. Her elbow rammed right into his face but he did not slacken his hold on his crowbar. He knew for a fact that the minute he did that it would be all over. All these years as an agent it had been stressed to never let your opponent get you disarmed.

"I prefer to be on top, actually," She growled angrily as she went to dig her heel into his foot. Wolf quickly stepped back and brought the heel of his hand right into her temple, causing her to let out a startled noise. It wasn't a particularly hard hit; only hard enough to get her to let go of his weapon. And then, having the advantage again, he managed to bring his weapon down right on her shoulder.

As the smoke started to clear, she fell to her knees with one hand clasped to her shoulder and her mouth open in a wordless cry. She glared at him before getting him around the throat with her whip. Using all her strength and ignoring the searing pain he'd dealt her, she yanked him to the ground. A wrestling match ensued until she had pinned him beneath her. She had the whip hoisted partially above her head so that it was tight on his throat. She was grinning widely at the small, protesting noises he was releasing as he clawed at the dark leather. "Oh, is it too tight? Sorry, darling, but I like to play rough. After all, what's the fun in it if there aren't any marks left over?" She giggled excitedly.

In response, he managed to clip her in the side of the head with his large, metal tool. She let out another noise of protest but he had scrambled up to his feet, partially dragging her along as she had not yet released his neck or the handle of her whip. He could feel that the whip was rubbing his neck raw. She glared at him but he wasn't intimidated. The blood started to flow down the side of her face, forcing her to shut her eye, made her seem much weaker. "You bastard," She growled lowly.

If he could have said something, he would have remarked, "I didn't realize that dirty talk was going to be included in this package." However, she gave the whip a tug and he could only let out a wheezing noise in response. He kept himself from stumbling over and, instead, brought the crowbar down for another blow to Veronica's head. She let out another cry and tried to pull him down to her level.

Instead, Wolf decided to play horse; or, rather, copy a common reaction of one. He jerked back as hard as he could, flinging his head to one side and taking a step back. He smirked when the whip was ripped from her hands and it loosened just a touch on his throat. He reached up and untangled the accursed thing from his neck and let it hang from one of shoulders. "Now, that wasn't very nice of you," He panted out flatly, still massaging his neck lightly. "Hey, Patty, how are you holding up?" He asked, turning to glance at her.

She perked up from her position, sitting on the unconscious and hog-tied figure that had been her opponent. She was holding a needle that he assumed had been filled with some sort of sedative. She didn't have a scratch on her and she smiled at him merrily. "I'm ready to go when you are! Finish that girl off and then give me a hand taking this big prize with me!" She cheered, patting the head of lavender locks beneath her. He let out a small laugh and shook his head.

"Damn, you're fast!" He whistled lightly. He then turned back to Veronica, aiming to tell her to say her prayers, to find her gone. He blinked a few times then looked around the room frantically. "What the-? She ran away?" He gaped incredulously.

"I guess she did, huh?" Patty asked, holding one hand above her eyes and looking everywhere in the room. She laughed again while getting off of the captive Ragnarok and nudging him with the toe of her shoe. "Anyway, let's get going! We only have about fifteen minutes to get the bomb situated and make our escape before it sends this place sky high!" She mused while turning toward the open entryway that Ragnarok had made when he first arrived.

Wolf followed her, but still felt uneasy about it all. Why had Veronica been so willing to accept her first and only defeat and retreat so easily?

…

Stein perked up slightly when he heard the gun shots from behind him. He shrugged it off and turned his attention back to the door before him. He could tell by the chemical smell that the lab was just beyond this door. What would he find here? I knew that Marie would be there, dead or alive, but what about this child they apparently had? It had been bothering him for quite some amount of time, the idea of being biologically a parent. He had never wanted such a responsibility for fear of how he would handle it. He had never really liked kids; Hell, he hadn't even liked himself when he was a child!

So how could he ever dream of giving his beloved Marie the family she had been dreaming of since she was a child?

He slowly pushed open the door and was greeted by an elbow being rammed right into his stomach. He let out a loud, raspy gasp while stumbling back and blinking n his daze, gazing up to a familiar luminous yellow orb. "Ma… Marie," He wheezed with a small groan, wincing up at her.

She gasped. "Stein? What are you doing here?" She stammered out frantically. He took in her appearance while he righted himself. She looked better than he expected; though she was riddled with bruises, scraps and other injury marks she wasn't cowering in a corner from the pain. Her jacket was missing, leaving her in the stained remains of the white camisole she had been wearing beneath. It showed every stain from blood, spit, tears and other things but he decided to not dally on that. Her hair was matted and clumped, given that she clearly had not exactly had the rights to private time or toiletries.

His glance shifted downward when he heard a small scuffling noise. Hiding behind her legs and peering over at him suspiciously, looking rather drowned in Marie's black jacket, was what appeared to be a miniature clone of Franek Stein himself. He blinked in alarm as he stared down, seeing what looked like himself before the scars and the screw in his head. The lenses of the young child's glasses were cracked, meaning that his sight was probably impaired, but Stein could tell he could see him well enough to see their resemblance. He could see the young child's mind working through the evidence and a strange emotion surged through him.

He could tell, just through that one glance, that this boy was indeed his father's son. And it filled the older male with an emotion he could not recognize.

"Frankie, stop staring! It's rude!" Marie suddenly chimed in lightly. The younger boy's cheeks flamed to life and he nodded.

"Sorry, Mommy," He mumbled, stealing one last glance at Stein before hiding his face in his mother's figure. The older woman knelt down lightly and picked him up, holding him tight and close. He wrapped his arms around her neck and burrowed his face in the crook of her neck. She ignored the slight sting of his glasses digging into her skin.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked, eyes fixed on the man whom was once her world. He blinked then cleared his throat, tilting his head toward the door he had entered through.

"We came here to save you two and Maka," He explained gently. She looked startled by this one.

"Maka? As in, Maka Albarn? Spirit and Kami's daughter?" She asked in shock. He merely nodded and she shook her head. "Geez. What has been going on in Nevada since I left? Anyway, let's get going. Little Frankie here has some injuries that need to be tended." She brushed past him and headed over to the door, opening it and greeted the startled Kid and Liz whom awaited her there.

When Stein turned to follow, he couldn't resist a small smile when he saw his son watching him from over his mother's shoulder with the utmost interest.

…

Skye was frozen in her spot, staring at the man she once knew as her Commander. "How have you been since last I saw you? Clearly you've grown up some, to have taken over the position of Commander I left behind," The other said sociably, walking toward her. Her eyes snapped open and she focused her gun on him, a wild fire blazing through her very being. He paused and looked at her calmly. "Now, is that any way to greet an old friend? I would expect you to be a much kinder woman. You certainly were a sweet, little duckling when I was in charge. You used to follow me everywhere."

"I admired ya in those days," She said in a voice hard as steel. While her outside appearance was harsh, inside was nothing but turmoil and agony. How could he be alive? "But I don't admire ya any longer. Me time as a leader has taught me one thing; ya got to be willin' to accept when ya made a mistake. Ya had been built up to be some sort of blessin' to the base and ya knew it."

"I was good at what I did, until that one day," He said softly, entire form shaking as he looked down at his hands. He closed his eyes tightly. "I dream of them at night… About them trying to claw their way to the surface after the collapse. I made a mistake and killed them all… I was the one who killed my squad."

"No one blamed ya for it, though," Skye said softly, looking at him with so many emotions rushing through her. She felt pain, confusion, betrayal, pity; all these things she felt for and because of the man before her, who had made her into the person she was today. "Ya lost yarself not from grief, but self pity. Ya were too caught up in failin' at somethin' to realize that you snuffed out those innocent lives." She felt her confidence swell as she glared at him, remembering the things he had said at the scene. "Ya can act like yar hurtin' but ya can't fool me. Me memory is as sharp as it was that day, Chandler."

He twitched then glared up at her. "Failure… It can cause death, yes, but what about the glances you'll receive? People will gossip about you if you are unable to make sure everything you do is perfect. One wrong step, one wrong move, and it can all be over for what people think of you."

"It's always been about reputation with ya," She said coldly. There was a bitter taste in her mouth from hearing him admit that what she was saying was right. She had hoped that he would tell her that he missed those fallen friends of theirs. There was a part of her that hoped he would say that his failure tormented him because of what happened to the squad in the end.

She knew that hoping was for saps, but she couldn't find it in her to keep from hoping he was the man she always remembered him being in her youth.

"Commander, Masamune escaped. Black*Star and I both sustained considerable injuries. As things stand, he needs immediate attention if he is to survive," Zoey's voice snapped her from her thoughts and she blinked a few times. She had completely forgotten about the headset she was wearing to communicate with the rest of her group. "Do you want us to return to our groups, wait here of wait by the exit, as you ordered earlier?"

"No," Skye said a touch too quickly. She winced a bit, embarrassed that a touch of the nervousness she was feeling inside had been revealed. She could only hope that the younger girl would not notice her slip up. "We have had a casualty in our squad and I want the body removed to assure a proper burial. You three shall meet back up with Kami at the center point, head out of the church and call Excalibur to send us our medical squad. You will receive their treatment and wait for the rest of us to join you as well. This goes for the rest of ya lot as well; once ya finish yar battles, form groups of at least two and head out to wait it out. Understood?"

She was relieved by Zoey's brisk response of, "Yes, Commander."

Skye looked over at Kami, whom was staring between the younger two agents like a feral animal debating on which prey to go after first. She hadn't thought that one as well-trained as Kami Albarn would be left so disheveled by the loss of a teammate. "Kami, I want ya to take Yumi outta here. For all she put in to this organization… She deserves a lovely service, don't ya think?"

Jade orbs flickered with rage. "Do you think I'm going to let him get away with what he'd done to her? She was my best friend, the closest thing to a family I had growing up!"

"And he killed four people who meant the same thing to me before ya! Which of us do ya think really deserves to get her revenge?" She roared back, glaring just as viciously at the older woman. She was not, however, tearing up like Kami was. No, she had gotten too strong for tears. "Now follow me orders or start preparin' to suffer serious consequences when we get outta here. Ya understand me?" She had started to calm back down as she spoke, her level becoming much more even.

There was still some resistance but there was also a slimmer of respect in the older woman's eyes. She wordlessly went over, hefting her late friend's body up as carefully as she could, and headed out. "Please make sure he suffers," She said as she brushed past the other woman.

"Don't need to tell me twice," She snorted before fixing her gaze on the young man whom was watching her with a smile on his face again. Neither one of them watched as Kami left. They didn't even flinch when she swore at having some difficulty opening a door around the corner from them.

They waited until the heard the click of the door sliding shut to launch at one another.

Chandler had slipped his gun back into its pocket and aimed to go at her with the knife. Skye still held her gun in one hand, planning to use it as a blunt instrument if she needed to. She twisted to the left when he aimed to slit her throat, getting a knick that ran along the bottom of her chin for about an inch instead. In response, she slammed the butt of her gun against the center of his forehead.

They jumped away from one another, glaring each other down, before launching back at the other again.

The two moved soundlessly, without so much as panting a breath. They did not shout insults at one another, for what was the point of that? Though Skye had almost expected him to start barking out remarks on where her form could use improving, as he had when they would practice spar all those years ago. And with every blow she landed and hit, she thought of the comrades she lost because of him.

_**Clank. Crunch.**__ 'Tally…'_

Her mind conjured up the image of the other girl, whom had been like the mother hen of team. She remembered the other's sharp cobalt orbs that were always peaceful and warm like a river in the summertime. She remembered the other's fiery red locks tied off in a high ponytail with a sparkling black hair tie to keep it from getting in her face. "Skye, Reggie, get out of the tree right now! If you two fall out you could seriously hurt yourselves!" She could hear the other chiding in that soothing soprano of hers.

_**Splat. Crack.**__ 'Reggie…'_

She could see the other's hazy gray eyes lighting up with mischief, making his face seem that much younger in contrast. He had probably been closer to her than the others, simply because he was her age and enjoyed playing pranks with her. With his shaggy brown locks coupled with those eyes of his, she was pretty sure he would have been quite the looker if he had survived. "Just stick with me and I'll make sure you're safe, okay?" She heard him laughing mirthfully.

_**Clank. Chink. Thunk. Clunk.**__ 'Quill and Tito…'_

She remembered the twin; identical in appearance in yet opposites to one another in every other way. While Tito was actually a mute, Quill never seemed to enjoy silencing herself. Whether it was speaking in loud, excited English or drawing her words out slowly in her perfect Spanish, she was almost impossible to silence. She could remember sitting on Quill's bed as the other used a pair of scissors to cut her own chestnut colored hair into some stylish new bob she had seen was all the rage in the magazines. She could recall perfectly how Tito would always watch her, dark eyes alight with curiosity, and applaud her when she hit a target right through the Bull's eye on the first shot.

They had all been so talented and so wonderful. In yet it was their leader, a narcissistic bastard who was going to have to pay, that took them from her. She hadn't realized exactly how pained she'd been by the whole thing until now. As she swept his feet out from under him, forcing him to the ground, and then kept him in place with a boot on his chest, she could not stop the love for the man she once followed from forming a lump in her throat. She pointed the gun at his head, watching him through eyes riddled with pain a woman her age should not know.

Something in her felt like it was crumbling away. "Good night, Commander," She said hoarsely. Though she recognized that she was in Medusa's base, preparing to kill the last person left whom had helped to raise her, she didn't feel like the self-confident and strong young woman she had grown into. No, suddenly she was the same bright-eyed and bushy-tailed thirteen year old just getting ready to get her hair wet in the assassin industry. And he wasn't her enemy any longer, either, but her Commander, standing in the doorway of his room, bidding her good night like he always did. "I'll see you in the morning, for training." Her voice cracked a few times pressing the sentence out, and it sounded more like she was about to croak than put a bullet between his eyes, but he was stunned by her words.

The crack of the gun echoed around her before he could open his mouth and say another word.

…

Maka hated how things always went when she was inside her mind, with Mars controlling her body. It felt as if she was breathing and alive, yet she recognized that she wasn't really. She sat up and looked around the ever familiar ball room she had first confronted the other in after being brought here. All the windows around her could show her what Mars was seeing but she could never react. It took so much strength to pull to the surface, and that death she had experienced earlier had taken a lot out of her. It was the dark secret of the black blood that not even Mars knew.

Every time the body was resurrected from serious injuries by the black blood, it would die for even the briefest of seconds. And Maka was always the one who felt the frigid suffocation of death's grip.

She could see Soul, Patty and three strangers she had remembered seeing briefly before a few feet away, unaware of Mars lurking in the shadows. Soul was carrying the girl but they seemed rather unsettled with one another. She released a relieved breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. When the boy with the bandages offered to take over carrying the young woman, the two separate from one another eagerly. "He really hasn't replaced me," She whispered happily.

"But soon enough he's going to need to replace his head!" Mars laughed darkly before she let out a battle cry and charged. Maka lunged at the figure of her darker persona that stood in the room but was thrown back by the other's will power. Maka gasped as Soul turned to face Mars, ruby orbs flickering with contempt, and her scythe was halted by the one in the gloves he wears.

"You suck at being stealthy, you know that?" He growled out lowly. He shoved against the other figure and couldn't resist a smirk at the twitch developing in the other's right arm. "Chris, Patty, is the bomb ready to go?" He asked, glancing at them briefly over his shoulder.

"Yes. The activation switch just needs to be flipped up," Chris answered calmly. Soul nodded before flexing both his wrists and popping out the dual blades hidden inside.

"I'll hit the switch before I leave. I want you two to head out and regroup with the others," He stated while taking a step toward Mars. She was glaring down at her arm and then back at him frantically, as if trying to find a way for it to make all stop.

"But if you come back alone we'll get yelled at by Skye!" Patty protested with a worried frown. He merely chuckled at her words.

"I won't be coming back alone; I'll have Maka with me," He said with a bright smile. His eyes softened affectionately on the cursing form of Mars. ""I can tell that Maka is still there, fighting her way to the surface. As long as she and I fight Mars as one, then we'll be fine."

"We'll trust your judgment. Just don't get yourself killed," Chris stated levelly while rising from his position kneeling beside the bomb. He looked at the other three members of their group before nodding his head toward the door. "Let's go. We can wait for him by the stairs, just in case Skye spots us."

When the two were left alone, a mirthful little giggle popped from Mars. "You think you can win by yourself? How comically tragic," She purred darkly.

"Weren't you listening? I have a partner to help me fight in all this," He smirked, eyes still shimmering with his confidence. He knew he could win this fight. "Are you ready to go, Maka?"

Mars perked up, both physically and mentally. There was a surge of energy from behind her. She whirled around with wide eyes to greet the sight of Maka bathed in a pale yellow light. The light formed into a blade suddenly, similar to the one Mars wielded in the real world. The main difference that she spotted were the red spikes by the top where the blade and staff connected, as well three golden strips added on. The other growled lowly before willing her own weapon to materialize in her hands as well.

Physically, her grip merely tightened on the staff.

"Do you really think you can win?" Mars ground out, eyes flickering with rage. She was watching her lighter side with so much contempt it may have bothered a normal individual. "After years of trying to claw to the surface I am not going to let you shove me back down!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter," Maka said calmly, taking a step toward her. As if they were linked, Maka and Soul rushed at Mars in perfect unison.

The battles were not what Mars had been hoping for, to say the least. Her attackers were charging at her from opposite sides, making things harder. On top of that, she had to try and focus on the two separate battles at exact same time. She recognized, however, that her fight with Maka was much more important. After all, Soul could not kill her because of the healing agent in the black blood.

It appeared that Maka, however, had picked up on a few of Mars' tricks in the past few weeks. She was making sure to jump around like a kid on a sugar rush, her movements matching with the somewhat drunken functions of Mars' own style. Because they were, technically, two sides of the same coin it wasn't hard for Maka to figure her out. They were landing equal blows on one another but they were both healing extremely fast, simply by the power of their spirits.

And Soul wasn't making things any easier, much to her chagrin. He had developed a tactic of rushing in fast and hard, before jumping back and giving her plenty of space until he could pick out his next opening. It was clever, and those damn gloves of his really were a masterpiece. They worked well for both defense of offense. She decided that she would have to take them for herself once she ripped him in half. Ah, yes, she would be able to have a lot more fun with those gloves than the tool she was making use.

Her body froze up, suddenly, when Maka's blade pierced through her midriff. "Did you forget that I can hear your thoughts when we're in here like this?" Maka said in a dull whisper. She flinched when the other viciously yanked the blade out, gashing one of her sides wide open. "You have done nothing but hurt me and berate me! You have threatened everyone who means something to me in this world and I am done with you!" She yelled suddenly.

Mars fell to the ground and tried to scramble away, fear gripping at her for the first time. "You… You can't really kill me!" She cried in a panic as the other approached.

"No, but I can make sure you're too weak to give me trouble for a very long time," She said coldly, holding her scythe above her head to attack.

In the real world, Soul was shoved back by Maka's body moving on autopilot. He blinked from his spot a few feet away from her and watched as her body swayed a bit from side to side. Her eyes were blank and lifeless, focused on nothing. Her lips twitched suddenly, slowly drawing up into a smile. Soul readied himself to fight again, half expecting Mars to lash out immediately.

But she didn't. Emerald spheres sparked to life and fixed on him, filling with tears and relief. "Soul," She said breathlessly, voice becoming thick with emotion.

"Maka!" He gasped happily, eyes lighting up in joy and a smile coming to his features. She was back! She was really back in control of her own body! He shifted to run to her only to be stopped when two figures appeared between them. He was shocked and horrified to realize it was Mizune, one of Medusa's followers, and Spirit of all people. Spirit looked at him, powder blue eyes unreadable, before bringing what appeared to be a club against the side of his head.

The inky dark of unconsciousness immediately swallowed the teenage boy up.

Spirit looked at Mizune, whom had wedged a small dagger right into Maka's heart so that she could not struggle against them. "You take Maka back to where the others are waiting. I'm going to start the timer on the bomb and leave Soul somewhere to be found by his squad," He said while hefting the other over his shoulder. He nudged the switch with the toe of his boots and then headed out.

It pained him to separate the two again, but it was for the greater good of both parties.

End

Notes:

Thanks to Muerte-chan for use of (and permission to slaughter) another of your characters. Again, I hope the portrayal I offered was accurate and meets your approval.

Also, the blade Maka wields in her head is Soul's death scythe form. If you haven't seen it, look it up on google images.

Gonna be honest; this chapter should have probably been up a long time ago. The reason for the delay? Tales of the Abyss stole my soul with its almighty glory. That is where my new icon comes from; it's the main character, Luke, and his cheagle servant/pet/mascot, Meiu. If you haven't played the game, I'd highly recommend it. It's got some wonderful voice work by some pretty big names in it and all the characters are really enjoyable (though Luke is sort of annoying in the beginning but levels out after about seven-ish hours of game play). As long as you can tough it out through those first few hours of annoying-Luke, you'll find a wonderful game that's fun, humorous, a romance that's really believable and an engaging plot line. :3

Next Chapter:

Things get a lot clearer in some aspects while other things become more jumbled than ever before.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot. The character of Skye belongs to MusicSoundsMySoul 14 and is used with permission. The character of Roselite belongs to Alisa-Prototype01 and is used with permission. The characters of Zoey, Chris and Wolf belong to NikolaiEvans115 and are used with permission. Also, I would highly recommend listening to "Song from a Secret Garden" by Alexander Rybak while reading the first segment of the chapter. It was what my iPod chose and it actually fits the mood quite well.

Intro Image:

Skye is seen standing before a plush ivory, garnet and gold throne. She wears an all white outfit with gold trimming here and there, meant to resemble a knights outfit. With the help of a deep cobalt rope, an inky black cape is kept around her shoulders. It makes the color of her eyes seem that much deeper, like an ocean at midnight. She wears a frown and her face betrays pain and sadness. One of her hands is curved in front of her chest, as if preparing to bow, while the other rests on the handle of a saber strapped to her hip.

Chapter Twenty Five: Viva la Vida (1)

"So we can only say for certain now that Chandler is dead," Excalibur said, twirling his cane in his hands. Currently, he, Skye, one of the nurses and a screen with Shinigami-Sama on it were in one of the exam rooms chatting about the mission. It had only been a little over a day since Medusa's base was sent sky high and, while recovery teams were still shifting through the wreckage, things did not look promising. "Well, I think you for taking him out as you did, Skye. He would have had to be killed whether he was brought to us or not, and I am sure that it was not an easy task for you."

"Sadly, we must begin sticking to the rules put in place by the previous Shinigami in regards to handling treason," Shinigami-Sama himself answered, his usually squeaky voice having dropped to a rich and somewhat attractive baritone. Skye was a little uneasy about the change in voice but kept her fears to herself. "After all, hacking into our main computer database to get the information on your squad was not something we could simply ignore."

"He hacked into the computers?" She asked in alarm. Excalibur sighed and nodded.

"Yes. That is how Medusa prepared for your squads arrival. Maka Albarn herself had never met you so they needed to be prepared for your arrival somehow," He explained gently. He paused in twirling his cane and turned back to Shinigami-Sama. "So, do you want the full explanation of the mission now or later?"

"Let us discuss it now, so that we can move on to the other subjects quickly," Shinigami-Sama stated quickly.

This was the reason that Skye always hated dealing with members directly from the main base; they were always more concerned with their own problems than the needs of the other bases. "Well, the mission was only a partial success," Skye stated gently. She winced a bit when the nurse started to clean the cut she had received in her battle against Chandler. "We were able to retrieve Marie Mjolnir and her son but we were unable to get Maka Albarn. Instead of Maka, however, we were able to bring back Chrona Gorgon, Medusa's son, to begin testing on ways to remove the black blood with him. He is currently being controlled by his alter ego, Ragnarok, and has been detained as necessary. Japan's base leader, Yumi Azusa, was killed by Chandler on this mission but was the only casuality we received; Spirit Albarn also disappeared sometime in the commotion and has not been seen or heard from thus far in the excavation. A few other members of the team were seriously injured but are making good progress, despite it only being 32 hours since the church was sent sky high. We are still working to get through the remains of the church, but we find it unlikely that we will find either Spirit or Maka Albarn among the dead."

The other made a small, startled noise. "And why do you think that, Skye?"

"Woman's intuition," She said with a shrug. The nurse calmly placed a large, square bandage over the cut she had finished cleaning. With any luck, it would not leave another scar. "Thank ya." She said to the woman gently.

She bowed respectfully before heading out of the room, understanding that she was dismissed. Once the door shut Excalibur glanced at Skye. "You can go as well, if you'd like," He said gently. She blinked in alarm but was answered by a warm look from the other. "These last few hours have not been easy on you. This is the first mission you've taken since Chandler left that wasn't an absolute success and I am sure you had to relive some painful memories while facing off with him. The rest of your squad is resting right now; why don't you take a note from them and do so as well?"

"Actually, Excalibur, I have one thing more to discuss with Ms. Elliott before we send her on her way," Shinigami-Sama said evenly. Both twitched a bit. It had been a while since someone had last used Skye's last name when addressing her.

"Of course, Shinigami-Sama," Skye said calmly.

"Skye, I am sure that, as Excalibur has pointed out," He began slowly, "this has taken quite the emotional toll on you. Not many rookie agents would have been able to survive the explosion and following tragedies that you did all those years ago. Many times, in the months that followed, we expected you to surrender to that depression but you pushed through. You took that tragedy and used it as a point to learn from, to better yourself and hone your skills. You are the prime example of strength, courage and determination working its magic for those who are willing to work to achieve their goals. You have pushed yourself, and your squad, and fulfilled more for this organization than I think anyone ever expected you to. And for that, I will always be grateful.

However, grief can do terrible things to the strongest of us. Medusa was once a strong, determined woman like yourself, in yet losing her husband drove her to turn two children – one of which was her own – into monsters. I cannot handle the thought of another Medusa becoming an undetected threat in our organization. There have been far too many failures on the part of the organization as of late and the citizens here in Death City that I must answer to have grown tired of it."

"You mean the first strike Medusa made months ago, when she took Maka Albarn in the first place, and the recent successful escape of Arachne, don't you?" Excalibur asked, positioning both his hands on his cane and pressing the bottom into the cushion of the exam room table. Skye looked from her boss, stunned, and then back at Shinigami-Sama. She had heard a little bit about Medusa's attack, and then of Arachne's capture, but not that the ex-agent had already made her great escape. "Those sound more like failures on the part of the main base, not the agents in Italy."

"That may be true in part, but when the main base fails it looks bad for the whole organization," He explained, a touch of anger creeping into his voice. Even if the two legends were not in the same room, or even the same country, the younger agent could feel the tension between them. Clearly something had gone down between them years ago and never been resolved. "As such, Skye, I must call into question your well fair. Are you truly fit to continue leading your squad, or are you ready to put in the documentation for your retirement to avoid being a possible threat to them in the future?"

There was silence as inky spheres fixed on the monitor, showing her main boss to her. For a moment, she remembered her four fallen comrades and her grief was clawing at her throat. Running into Chandler and seeing that he truly felt no pain for their loss only made her own that much worse. But then her mind was alive with the memories and faces of her four underlings now. She could see them all, interacting with one another in the training room. Chris would be snapping at Wolf while his brother was holding the tool he needed out of his reach. Zoey would be sharpening the blades of her Claws of a Hellcat while Rosie sent a punch bag into the wall on the other side of the room with one well-aimed hit. They had come to be her world over these years, the closest things to blood relatives she had. Knowing this, her answer was clear.

"Is my retirement a direct order from ya, or a suggestion from one colleague to another, Shinigami-Sama?" She asked gently.

"It is only a suggestion, Skye," Shinigami-Sama said in a stunned voice, "but I only make th-" She held up her hand and silenced him. She met his gaze with a small smile.

"I appreciate yar concern, Shinigami-Sama, but I am fine to lead these ruffians a might longer," She said calmly. She then pounded her heart with one fist lightly. "I got the luck a' the Irish on me side, after all."

The other sighed lightly before nodding. "Understood. Thank you for your dedication to the job," He said before shifting gears back to Excalibur. The other male had begun humming his theme song while awaiting them to finish their conversation. "Now, Excalibur, have you put any thought into what I asked you earlier?"

"I have, Shinigami-Sama," He said. He stopped singing all together, suddenly taking on a strict nature that his younger charges would never expect him capable. "I shall help you to take down Arachne and her ragtag team of lunatics. Will our old friend be helping us with this as well, or shall it be only the pair of us?"

"I have tried to get in touch with him multiple times but the damn coward is dodging my calls," Shinigami-Sama said with a small huff. Excalibur chuckled at this. "As such, I want you to inform my squad to head for Britain once they are done healing up here. If he won't answer my calls than I will simply have to go to him."

"Of course," The other male said briskly.

"Now, Excalibur, have you put any thought into it?"

"Yes," Excalibur stated while turning back to the confused young woman beside him. She perked up and met his gaze. "I have decided that it can only be Skye. She is the only one whom I feel can continue on the success I have seen all these years."

"Well, I may not completely agree, but I will not refuse you, old friend," Shinigami-Sama said lightly. He clapped his hands together. "Start getting your things in order. Let me know when the others are well enough to meet with me. I need to start planning out who shall take over in Yumi's place, now that she is gone."

"Understood, Shinigami-Sama," He said simply. The monitor flickered before going completely blank.

"What were ya talkin' about a moment ago, boss?" Skye asked suddenly, her gaze still fixed on the screen. He looked at her and could tell she already knew. But she wanted him to confirm it. Or perhaps even deny it; he wasn't quite sure.

"Shinigami-Sama, the leader of the British branch and I are going to have to go handle things with Arachne," He stated calmly. Still she did not turn her gaze away from the empty screen. "Smaller squads are better for infiltration but typically bad for success. However, our goal is to massacre the base little by little and take Arachne herself out. We have, however, accepted that we will not be coming back alive. As such, I have had to begin writing my will and getting my final things in order. One of those things, of course, is the inheritance of my position. I've wracked my brain over this all these years and I have always drawn up the same conclusion.

The only one I can picture taking over is you, Skye."

Her head snapped toward him, eyes wide with alarm and mouth slightly agape. She slowly looked down and shook her head. How could he think she would be a good choice? She was probably the worst person for the job! Sure, she could keep her four charges in order but an entire base? Some of the senior members still looked at her as if she was weak, remembering her time after the accident, the time in which she'd been a shell of her form self. "I… I can't agree with yar decision, boss," She said while meeting his gaze steadily.

And in the blink of an eye, he was suddenly hugging her and chuckling. She tensed, not used to this gesture and the emotions it entailed. "Skye, you are the closest thing to a child that I have ever had," He said softly, "and I have been blessed to have you with me. You are a fool if you think that you do not deserve this position. There are those whom would call you weak because they refuse to see what you have become, but you are the only leader in this base. You will make the best decisions, train the strongest agents and have the best luck at dealing with the idiots you will most likely come into contact with on a regular basis. On top of that, who else will keep Shinigami-Sama's brat in check once he takes over?"

She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around him tentatively. She hadn't cried in years, in yet now she could feel tears springing to her eyes. They dripped along her cheekbones and fell onto his shoulder, where she pressed her face. "Ya don't play fair, ya know? Ya don't play fair at all!" She grumbled bitterly.

He said nothing and just let her let it all out. Just like he always had.

…

"Does that make sense to you?" Stein asked Little Frankie, whom was leaning over to watch the older male stitch together a man's arm. Stein and Marie had both agreed to stay and help take care of anyone brought out of the wreckage, or any Shibusen agents harmed in the effort. After returning to the Italian base to shower, pay her respects to Yumi and get into a pair of clothes a little more suited to the occasion, Marie had returned to the scene. As such, Little Frankie had come along as well and practically attached himself to Stein. He would ask a lot of questions about different things, and the older male was surprised he didn't get annoyed. In fact, he was quite delighted by the other's inquisitive nature.

Though, admittedly, Marie seemed less than pleased with the two of them being so close.

"Frankie," She said as she walked over with a smile. He glanced up at her curiously, pushing his glasses up on his nose. He had gotten a new pair while they had been back at the base. "Would you mind getting Mommy a water bottle from the ice chest real fast?" She asked, pointing to the three or four blue ice chests. They were far enough away that the young boy would be unable to hear her but close enough that she could watch him closely.

"Okay, Mommy," He said lightly before scrambling off the little stool Stein had set up for him and darting off. Stein finished wrapping up the young man's arm and nodded at him.

"You'll be fine, but you won't be able to finish helping clean up the debris. Go report to the man in charge and let him know those are orders straight from the medic," He explained calmly. The one he was addressing had been cut in the forearm when he tripped and landed on a sharp piece of metal sticking out from the wreckage. He nodded, saluted them both, and then headed off. "He's a great kid, you know."

"I've had to raise him alone," She said calmly, "but it hasn't been a problem. In fact, it might actually have been easier this way. No one to argue about with discipline or curfews or what he should or shouldn't know." He could hear the warning in her tone but he had never been particularly good at listening to her.

"I have been taking care of him fine alone. Don't mess this up for me," He said while pulling his pack of cigarettes out of his lab coat. He smirked up at her stunned face as he plopped one between his lips. "That's what you wanted to say, right?"

She regarded him in a cool way that didn't really match with her personality well. "You always were too good at reading other people," She commented.

"Except you," He said evenly, turning his gaze to their son. Currently, he was talking to a few agents whom were gathered around the ice chests gulping down water on their break. "If I had been able to read you better I would have been able to stop you from leaving all those years ago."

"You never wanted kids, Stein," She said while raising an eyebrow at him. He didn't tear his gaze away from the sooty haired child a few feet from them, though. And it was then that she saw the small gleam of joy and pride in his eyes as she released a puff of smoke. "You always said that children were a hindrance and an inconvenience."

"I still would have stood by you," He said, still not looking up. He waited a beat to look up at her. "I've always loved you, Marie, even if I have never been that great at proving it to you. It didn't matter if I hadn't ever had the desire for children myself; it was what would have made you happy and have kept you with me. I would have agreed if it meant you would stay. And, Hell, he is certainly an interesting little squirt, isn't he?"

Marie glanced back over at Little Frankie, whom was gathering up three water bottles and starting on his trek back. "He takes after his father quite a bit," She remarked. She then leaned closer so that she was level with Stein's face. "Are you trying to say you want to be around?"

"I… Am simply asking for the chance to see if I do have the ability to be a good father," He said simply, pressing his glasses up higher on his nose. He had put his poker face back into place as he met her gaze. "You are free to deny me, or free to say okay and leave if I am not good at it. I will not judge you for it."

"Okay then," She said with a small smile before kissing his cheek. And he couldn't help but smile at the gesture. She had always been too forgiving when it came to him, hadn't she? Most women would chase a deadbeat like him away with a stick instead of give him a second chance.

But that was simply who Marie was; his little fool. And he had to admit he liked it that way.

"Here, Mommy," Frankie said as he held one bottle up to her. He then offered the other to Stein. "I brought one for you, too. I thought you might be thirsty after all the work and talking I've been making you do." His tone was polite and calm but warm with a shred of hope. Stein knew that the boy had attached deeper meaning to the simple water bottle. If Stein took it, he was accepting Little Frankie as his own; and if not, he was rejecting him.

The boy was so much like him he couldn't help but be damn proud.

"Thank you, Frankie," He said, taking the offered item. The other's grey orbs shimmered with glee behind his large glasses. Stein then noticed another agent approaching them, limping slightly and blood trickling from a wound on his thigh. "Okay, Frankie, let's see how well you've learned." He said while putting out his cigarette and getting his equipment ready.

…

Skye peered through a crack in the door to the infirmary, watching her own squad interact with the Nevada base. She watched as Black*Star started to try and clamor out of his bed, raising his good fist at the giggling figure of Rosie, situated in a bed across from him. "You dare to mock the Great Black*Star?" He roared.

This only made the rosette haired woman laugh even louder. "Rosie can't help it; that joke just never gets old! How can Rosie be the only one who thinks this is funny?" She snorted merrily. Wolf chuckled from where he was beside her, sipping from a water bottle lightly. Skye had read the reports and the young man had been given the strict order to refrain from talking too much while the welt on his throat from the whip was healing. She was a touch grateful for the silence, though did feel bad about his injury.

She then shifted her gaze toward Soul, whom was sitting up and petting his cat, Calanthe. The little fur ball had let out the most depressing yowls and, after finding out who she belonged to, Skye asked Tsubaki to take her to where her human was resting. She frowned for a moment, bothered by his peaceful demeanor, until she realized that no one had yet to tell them about the slight failure on their mission. As the leader of the mission, it was her job to report how things stood to the team after her report to Shinigami-Sama. She couldn't help but glare at the tiredly smiling face of her boss' son. _'Ah, now yar willin' to stand down, are ya? Figures, ya spineless prick,'_ She thought grumpily.

She did not look forward to telling the squads everything she had to say. Between the failure and the fast approaching expiration date of their base leader, she was not willing or ready to talk with her base. She smiled weakly as she watched them all smiling and laughing, carefree and happy as they were now. "So what did you say your cat's name was, Soul?" Zoey asked while turning to the snowy haired male. Chris was seated beside her on her bed with a water bottle in his hands.

'_Why should I go and ruin the mood for them? I want them to be happy while they can,'_ She thought while starting to back away from the door. She carefully and quietly shut it behind her all the way, making sure to save the peace in the room. She then headed down the hall, aiming to find Excalibur.

After all, she was having to hit the ground running.

…

Spirit sighed as he sat in the infirmary room, watching Maka. She still wasn't talking to him; whether it was because of the war waging in her mind or because of how mad she was at him, he wasn't exactly sure. When they had removed the knife from her heart, Mars had jumped to the forefront. She had successfully killed two guards before Maka took charge again. Now, the petite teen girl was sitting in a hospital bed with her arms strapped with leather binding to the guard posts on the edge of the bed.

It had been done at her own request.

The door opened and he jumped to his feet, gasping as his leader walked in. "Asura-Sama, I-" The other held up a hand to silence him.

"Mizune tells me that Maka was in control when you went to retrieve her. Is this true?" He asked evenly. Powder blue eyes locked with bright crimson before he turned away in shame. "Spirit, that was a major risk you took. Not only did it go directly against my orders, but if the black blood had not taken control you two could have very well killed your daughter. I did not agree to help you for nothing, you fool." His tone was cold and stern.

"I know. You got Masamune to do what you needed him to as long as I helped to assure that Medusa would know he was Tsubaki's brother," Spirit sighed lightly. He glanced away and shook his head. "You had me hack into both the Nevada and the Italian bases main frames to place the appropriate information at Medusa's disposal, as well as give Masamune the codes so they could access said information. You do realize that if Shinigami-Sama finds out he could execute all of us for treason, don't you?" He asked nervously.

Asura merely chuckled lightly at him. "Ichabod is many things, but he will not kill us for this," He said simply. The certainty in his voice did not reassure his comrade any. "How are things for Maka going, anyway?"

"She's been like that for the last seven hours," He lamented lightly, looking at his daughter. His eyes were large with pain and concern. "She hasn't opened her eyes, or twitched a muscle, or said a word. I've tried to talk to her but she never responds. I think she hates me."

"No, you idiot," The other said simply. He walked a little closer and leaned in, examining Maka's face. He then smiled widely. "She cannot be distracted even the slightest bit or else her dark side will take over. It will take some time, but she needs to find a way to accept this darker side into herself."

"What?" Spirit guffawed as he looked at the other. Asura shifted and rolled his shoulder, sending the portion of his scarf that had been just barely hanging there over against his back.

"There is no way that a cure will be able to be found for the black blood," He said evenly, "but there are ways to negate it, or come to control it."

"And I assume you speak from experience?" The red head asked after a small pause. There was a note of bitterness in his words, but the other ignored it. "After all, you and Chrona were Medusa's first two guinea pigs; you haven't been devoured by the insanity the black blood creates. Why is that?" It was something that had never been recorded, but when news of Medusa's treachery started to spread through Shibusen like wild fire, Asura had sought out Spirit Albarn and inquired into what Medusa had promised him. Ever since, the two had agreed to work together to find a way to help Maka and assure the black blood would never turn her into a beast like Ragnarok, or, rather, Chrona.

"Because I overpowered my insanity and accepted it as a part of me," He said evenly. He then chuckled lightly. "Why else do you think that I have become more fearless than I was at any other time in my life?"

"Is it that same courage that is keeping you from answering Shinigami-Sama's messages for you?" The other dead-panned. The leader flinched and glared at him with a harsh glint in his eyes.

"Shut up," He ground out lowly. He turned so that he was completely facing the other. "I am avoiding his messages because I already know what he'll say. On top of that, I have made my decision already and I don't think he'll approve. In that child he sees me and he won't want him in power, which is unfair. Soul is quite a responsible young man, for the most part." He perked up when they heard a small noise of alarm come from Maka. They both glanced just in time to see her eyes snap open and looked up at him pleadingly.

"Did… Did you mention Soul?" She asked breathlessly. There was a wild spark in her eyes, implying she was still itching with the instincts of battle, but she did not pull against her restraints. He couldn't help but smirk at her self-control. She was making such wonderful progress despite not really knowing what she was supposed to do.

"I did. Your father tells me that you and my nephew are quite close," He remarked. She stared at him in alarm. "Anyway, yes, I was discussing Soul. He and his brother, Wesley, are very important to me. They are the children of my late, beloved sister, after all, and they were her whole world. So, if you expect me to let you near him as you are, than you are mistaken. I'd kill you myself before I'd let a half-wild monster go at him."

"Then we're agreed on something," She said evenly. The level-headed way she was approaching the subject, despite her acute interest, was something Asura could admire. "And I assume you can help me get a handle on it? I could hear every word you two exchanged while I was fighting Mars."

He smirked at her, a small flicker of pride behind his eyes. He could see Kami Albarn in this child much more than Spirit, which was a relief. He may be working with Spirit, but he would change him for his better half in a heartbeat. "I will only help if you agree to do things my way. Understood?"

"Understood," She said right after him. He chuckled lightly before settling into one of the chairs in the room and preparing to give her some instructions.

End

(1) Viva la Vida is a song by Coldplay that I absolutely adore. The lyrics are wonderful and the music astonishing (if I could get my hands on the sheet music I would totally bust out my viola and learn it!). I also feel it sort of fit the mood of this chapter, since it was mostly centered towards wrapping things up with Skye and her team in Italy, as well as sort of showing Excalibur's feelings about having to leave his precious charges behind.

Notes:

How many of you actually felt bad in that scene with Excalibur and Skye? Because I actually want to know if I was able to make a few of you connect to him (and I am pretty sure he is OOC, but I think that he'd have the capability to be like that if partnered with the right person). And, I would like to give a last shout out of love and gratitude to you lovely viewers whom let me borrow your OCs; whether they were good or evil, they were all a joy to work with~! I can never truly express my gratitude for your generosity! x3

Next Chapter:

Last chapter is last!


	26. Notice

Notice:

Okay, so, I wanted to address you all and let you know that Piyoko may have been a little dishonest when she said that the next chapter would be the last… You see, I realized that there were a lot of things that I could not fit into one chapter without it feeling like an over-filled pillow and, as such, have decided that I'll be adding an extra handful of chapters to help tie up all my loose ends. After all, I still need to finish the following:

The dynamic between Soul and Asura, the situation between Masamune and Tsubaki, the tension between Black*Star and Masamune, the Albarn family situation, things between Kid and Shinigami-Sama, the stuff between Shinigami-Sama and Asura, the relationship between Kid and Liz, and, lastly, the whole Patty-Chrona thing.

Yeah… Lots of stuff to fit in one chapter and it simply… I was not going to be able to get all of that put into one chapter or cut something out in good faith and be happy with the finished project. As such, I'll be dividing them up into smaller portions and making them into another (roughly) three or four chapters. Because I'm trying to get better at developing relationships and, Goddamnit, I will force myself to this if it kills me! I shall not let myself get lazy and run the risk of disappointing any of you! :T


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot.

Intro Image:

Maka is seen in a silvery blue ball gown, like the one Cinderella is always shown wearing. She's on the marble steps leading up to a large ballroom. Her head is in her hands, hiding her face from view. Her left foot has on a little glass slipper while the other is missing a shoe. A few feet away are the shattered remains of the other slipper. In the background the silhouette of an approaching figure can be seen.

Chapter Twenty Six: Stepping on Glass

It took a whole three months before the Nevada base agents were ready to head to Britain. In the time, a lot of things had happened. Skye had informed them all of what was going on and explained that she wanted Rosie to take over as the leader of the squads movements on missions. "Since I'll be needed here at all times, I need to assure ya lot don't get yarselves killed somehow. Rosie's been with me the longest and is the only one I feel I can trust with the responsibility," She had said casually. The squad was obviously distraught over the news that their boss was willingly walking into his death but accepted the new order of things easily enough.

"They handle things here a lot differently, don't they?" Soul asked Kami as they all settled into their seats on the private Shibusen jet. Over the last few weeks, the two had come to enjoy one another's company. Their shared pain without Maka and shared desire to slaughter Spirit had born a beautiful relationship no one would have expected of them, given how cold the older woman had been to him. Hell, she had even taken back her statement that Soul could not continue dating Maka is they found her alive!

"Every base head can do things however they'd like, as long as they follow protocol," She explained while crossing one leg over the other. Her voice was much kinder than it normally was; Soul assumed it was a side effect of losing her best friend, her daughter and her husband all in one go. That sort of thing could really humble a person. "My main concern is how the British base leader is going to respond to Ragnarok."

"Why is that?" He asked curiously.

"He is a notorious coward," An unfamiliar voice chimed in suddenly. Everyone turned in alarm to look at the figure that had just walked in from the pilot's cabin with great interest. They were cleared for moving about the cabin freely by this point. He had hair reminiscent of a raven's feathers and eyes a stunning blue like a Husky. He was clad in an all black suit with a small pin that looked like Shinigami-Sama's mask on it. "He may be a genius and a protégée when it comes to mercenary tactics, but he fears confrontation and avoids it whenever he can. His recent behavior, however, had forced me to have to handle him much more sternly than I would have liked."

Kami smirked at him. "Oh, come now," She drawled slowly, "you two have always been trying to out-do one another from what Grandpa Steven says. You shouldn't get so testy just because he's being difficult, Shinigami-Sama."

All heads swerved toward the male whom let out a small snort in response. Now that they were all looking, they could see the resemblance to Kid. "This has to do with more than a childhood rivalry. He's been holding a grudge against me for the better half of about a decade and I am not amused," He said simply. He then shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "In fact, I'd be willing to bet that Maka and Spirit are with him and that he messed that mission up just because he could."

"What?" Everyone, including Kami, cried in alarm.

"We were keeping very detailed tabs on you both over the last few years, Kami," Shinigami-Sama said simply. There was an amused glint in his eyes at her response. "We made sure to check your incoming and outgoing call logs. There were a lot of them that were sent to a number in Britain; I had originally assumed he was talking with a mistress he met online but with what happened at Medusa's place I have reason to think otherwise. Especially considering that some of your opponents were actually active Shibusen agents assigned to his branch."

"How do you know all of this?" Kid asked suddenly, looking upon his father's face with a scowl. He then glared at Kami accusingly. "And how did she know it was you? No one is supposed to have seen your face since you took on the position of Shinigami-Sama!"

"Settle down," The older woman stated calmly. She pulled a pack of cigarettes from her purse suddenly, placing one between her lips and lighting it with a flowery printed lighter. "Shinigami-Sama usually just uses his squeaky voice when handling the agents and basic things but during times of trouble, or when dealing with reports on important missions, he would use his real voice. I simply recognized it and took a shot in the dark."

"She's not lying," Shinigami-Sama stated calmly. He smiled weakly at Kid, and the young man wasn't quite sure how to feel about seeing his face actually smile. "The only reason I don't need the mask is because I am no longer Shinigami-Sama. After all, Kid, once things with Asura are handled, you'll be returning to Nevada with most of the rest of your squad to start your teachings to take over in my place."

He nodded quietly. "But what do you mean most of us will be going back?" Liz asked suspiciously. All heads swiveled toward she and Patty, whom hadn't talked that much in the last few months. The pair was still deeply grieving for their late adopted mother.

He nodded calmly and turned toward Tsubaki and Black*Star. "I had actually wanted to ask you, Tsubaki, if you would like to take a promotion," He said calmly. Large, stunned sapphire orbs fixated on him.

"Me? Why me?" She asked softly.

"As we know, there has been a… position to be filled left my Yumi Azusa's passing. I had initially thought to offer it to one of the Thompson girls but neither one of you can speak the language fluently enough to survive, can you?" He looked at the two of them. Though her eyes were clouded with pain and scorn at his words, the older sister nodded her agreement. "Sadly, I need to appoint someone based on skill and not solely kinship. Thus, Tsubaki, you are the only agent I could think of that would fit the bill. Should you accept, Black*Star shall be transferred with you since he is your bodyguard."

"May I have some time to think about it?" She asked while meeting his gaze. Slowly he smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes. I'll just need your answer before we head back to Nevada," He said gently. He walked over to a nearby bar and set to mixing himself an alcoholic beverage of some sort. "Would you like a sangria, Kami?" He called casually.

"Sure," She said with a twirl of her hand. She had turned her attention to glaring out the window. "It's not like Spirit's here to try and dissuade me."

The other male chuckled while setting to the task at hand. "Now that all the business is handled, how would you all like to hear how things came to be the way they are?" He asked curiously. He eyes glinted with something unrecognizable and the others were silent. "Well, let's begin. After all, someone is going to have to be able to keep this knowledge in case of emergency."

And so, Shinigami-Sama began explaining everything that had happened with Arachne.

…

Spirit perked up when he heard the hum of the private jet shutting down. Asura had sent him to greet Shinigami-Sama and the others once they arrived, and he only hoped that Kami wouldn't be there. Mizune made a small noise in the back or her throat and clung tighter to his arm, almost seeming to sense what he was thinking. Years ago, when he and the young girl had hooked up, he had promised to leave his wife (like he had to so many others over the years). He had certainly never expected her to hold him to it.

Then again, he should have thought twice about cheating with a trained assassin.

Sadly, fate was not on his side. He watched, eyes widening in horror, as a mask-less Shinigami-Sama walked out first, with the woman in question right behind him. After them came Kid and the Thompson sisters, and then Tsubaki and Black*Star. Between them was a shackled Ragnarok, whom dragged his feet and tried to yank away at every chance he was given. Last came Soul, looking as somber as he had before the mission to Italy. "Hello, all," Spirit pressed out with a nervous smile.

Needless to say, things did not end well the second that Kami's eyes landed on Mizune. "Ah, so this is where you ran off to? You knocked Soul out, our daughter disappears to God-knows where, and you shack up with some young little tramp wandering around the British base? You are so pathetic I don't even have the energy to be pissed off about this whole thing," She scoffed flatly, glaring down at the younger girl.

"Kami, please," He whimpered, managing to yank free of his mistress. He walked toward his wife only to have her fist connect with his jaw. He released a loud cry, stumbled back, and then stared at her in disbelief. "You said you weren't mad!"

"I lied," She shrugged. She sneered down at him while he tried to regather his wits after the surprise attack. "You should have been able to tell from a mile away. After all, lying is one of your best skills. And I'm not mad about your little skank here; after how many times you cheated on me you deserve an Olympic gold medal for the number of conquests you have under your belt. But, no, I am pissed at you. In fact, I am not just pissed; I could quite honestly kill you." Her eyes glinted with malice as she stared him down.

Mizune suddenly stepped in, getting between Spirit and Kami. "If you want him you'll have to get through me first, All Spirit did was follow orders and there were no serious repercussions," She declared defiantly. Jade orbs flickered from her before shimmering with amusement.

"Oh, is that what you think? Well, I think that leading to the death of your soon-to-be-ex-wife's best friend because you wandered off is sort of a big deal," She barked back in a harsher tone than she had probably intended.

"Kami, Yumi is really-" He stammered out nervously.

"Dead. How tragic," A deep male voice chimed behind him, approaching the others. All eyes swiveled to him and the hooded figure beside him. He wore a red and black striped dress shirt, black slacks and some polished dress shoes. There was a white scarf tied around his neck, the ends of which reminded them of hands. Beside him was a figure quite a bit shorter than him, meaning they were probably closer to the Nevada teams' ages. They were wearing an all white dress that trailed down until about three inches above their knee. They wore black knee high socks with white ribbons and lace around the top and a pair of black closed-toed heels. There was a sleeveless little black jacket tossed on above the dress with ribbons and lace, meant to spice up the white of the underneath. Lastly, the person wore a cardinal red hooded shawl tossed on top. The hood was pulled up far enough to hide their face, but the cape portion draped over her shoulders and brushed along her elbows, pinned together with a broach at her throat. The broach was shaped like Shinigami-Sama's mask. "Don't you agree, dear cousin?"

"It is," Shinigami-Sama said as he approached the other, "and it was also unnecessary. After all, if Spirit had stuck to the orders given to him by me, he could have helped to fend off the villain who killed her. Last time I checked, I was still leader around here, Asura."

"You are," The other agreed patiently. His ruby orbs glinted a touch with something that Kid would call arrogance. "It's just that for all your barking, your bite isn't as strong as it once was. You've become nothing but a shadow of your former self, Ichabod. Ever since Eve died giving birth to your son you've-!" He was cut off when a well-aimed fist was introduced to his cheek.

Blue eyes sparkled with rage. "Did that have a bite to it, you bastard?" He roared back, standing over the other's slumped figure. No one had ever seen their commander so angry, face twisted up in a scornful and pained leer. "And like you're one to talk! You've always run away from the biggest challenges tossed your way! You've never been able to accept anything you can't control! Hell, when Masu left to lead a normal life you and she fought like cats and dogs! And then when she died, you flipped out on me-!"

"My little sister was brutally murdered, you let her killer go free and then you refused me rights to my own nephews! How was I supposed to react, Ichabod?" Asura bellowed, leaping at the other and tackling him down. The two started trying to tear one another apart, both screaming profanities at one another.

"Let's break them apart," Kami sighed, starting to move. The hooded figure walked over and held up a hand, halting her.

"These two have been needing this so it'd be better to let them get it all out now," The light, feminine voice explained gently. Everyone gasped as the hood was dropped to reveal a lightly smiling Maka to them. "Kishin-Sama and Shinigami-Sama are actually cousins, though most that knew are either dead or were sworn to secrecy. Since Kid will be taking over, Shinigami-Sama no longer has to keep everything under such tight wraps. And there's been a lot of pain and bitterness between them for a very long time. For men like them it's best to let them work it out on their own."

"Maka! Oh, my baby!" Kami gasped, not hearing a word the younger girl had said. She hugged the younger tightly and burrowed her face in the top of her head. "Oh, my little girl! You're alive! Thank God, you're alive!" She sniffled lightly.

She merely giggled and held her mother back, looking at her friends over her mother's shoulder with a warm smile. "Of course I'm alive! Didn't Papa send you guys my letters? Explaining what I was doing here and when I'd see you again?" She asked, Kami pulling back to stare at her in disbelief. Maka's smile didn't falter in the slightest. "Kishin-Sama allowed me to write two letters before I had to start up on my treatment so none of you would worry, since he knew Papa hadn't explained his plan to anyone else. Didn't he send them, like I asked him to?"

"Oh, were those the letters you were reading a few weeks ago, Spirit? I wondered why you kept saying you were going to castrate Soul!" Mizune piped in merrily. Spirit twitched while matching sets of emerald spheres fixated on him.

"Spirit!" The older woman shrieked before launching at her husband and taking him down. While they started fighting on the floor (and Mizune tried to break it up), Maka walked over to the group. They were stationed in a semi-circle facing her, Soul standing right across from her. His head was bowed, bangs shielding his eyes from view.

"I'm sorry I didn't call or email or anything a little more modern, but it was the best I could do," She stated nervously. She fiddled with one of her pigtails anxiously. "I had to find a way to control Mars before I could, in good faith, return to you all. I've already caused so much trouble and I didn't want to hurt any more people I cared about."

"We understand, Maka," Tsubaki said warmly. Black*Star gave her a cheeky grin and rubbed his nose lightly, one eye closed but the other focused on her. Kid smiled and gave a small nod, Liz smirked in that way that showed she approved, and Patty started to giggle. Maka then turned to Soul, whom had yet to speak or acknowledge her words.

She swallowed and took a cautious step forward. "Soul?" She asked lightly, tilting her head to try and see him. He twitched, head tilting up a touch. She opened her mouth to speak again when he had pulled her against him tightly. "Soul?" She squeaked lightly, blinking a few times in alarm.

"You," He said softly, voice mixed with menace and relief, "are never getting out of my sight again, you hear me? It seems like every time I'm about to snatch you up… I'm not letting you get taken away again, damnit! Not one more time, you hear me?"

She smiled at the growl in his voice and eased back in his arms, her hands cupping his face and forcing him to meet her gaze. His expression was an unguarded portrait of pain and fears; fear that this was all an illusion and the fear of the pain of waking up to find it all nothing but a dream. "I'm not going anywhere," She said gently, resting her forehead against his. She could see the fears and doubt started to slowly retreat to their home in the back of his mind. "I'm not going anywhere, Soul; not anymore."

"Good," He mumbled before dropping his head into the crook of her neck. She closed her eyes and simply relaxed into the position with him. She simply pretended that no one else was there, ignoring the warm wetness staining the cloth of her outfit where his eyes were at. She wasn't going to take this as a sign of weakness, like someone else might. If not for the many things weighing down on her mind, she may have been moved to joyful tears as well.

…

After about fifteen minutes the brawls and tears seemed to pass, and the group headed off to Kishin Asura's office. Soul had one arm wrapped securely around Maka's waist, keeping her close by, while she was walking with Asura himself on her other side. She didn't say anything to him but the older male stole a glance at her and released a chuckle when he saw where the younger male's hand was. "What?" Soul growled lowly, emotions still a little raw from the sheep joy of seeing Maka in one piece.

"It's just… I can see the resemblance between you so well," He said with a casual shake of his head. Soul quirked an eyebrow at this but the other waved a hand. "I'll elaborate further once we have some tea… And I get some ice for my eye." He mumbled, reaching up to prod at the already swelling flesh of his left eye.

"Don't," Maka snapped sternly, glaring at him like a trainer to a puppy that was squatting over the carpet. He glared at her, as if challenging her to repeat herself, but then groaned from the pain glaring caused. She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, yeah, I see some resemblances of my own too. Bunch of idiots."

Asura made a noise of protest but pushed it no further.

The room he led them to was a luxurious office that seemed better fit for a millionaire than the boss of a base of assassins. It was decorated with high-end furniture that was regal as well as comfortable. Everyone settled into either one of the couches or chairs that were present. Asura flicked a switch on a small speaker beside the arm chair he placed himself in and requested that tea and treats be brought up for the group he was entertaining. It was then Soul noticed that Mizune had left but Spirit was still present. "Now, where shall I begin?"

"Let's start with the treasonous things you and Spirit got up to on the mission involving Medusa's base," Shinigami-Sama chimed in flatly. His arms were crossed over his chest and a glare had settled into place. He was apparently better at coping with the pain of a black eye than his cousin.

"Ichabod, it was all for a reason," Asura said tiredly. He massaged his temple and glared at his cousin, seeming to want to prove he too was not as squeamish as he seemed. "Part of it was because I was the only one who could successfully help Maka regain control and merge with Mars. And part of it… Well, I owed you for the wrongs you dealt me years ago."

"And how did I wrong you, oh great one?" The other snarled lowly. Asura opened his mouth to retort when Maka clapped her hands a few times, alerting attention to her.

"Enough with the fighting you two!" She said sternly. One either side of her was Kami and Soul, Soul's arm still content on her hip. She looked around at everyone else before she looked back at the two leaders. "How about I explain everything? In the time I've been here I've learned enough to tell the story and express both your opinions without starting any fights."

"That sounds acceptable," Shinigami-Sama mumbled lightly. Asura made a small noise of agreement and both settled back into their seats.

"Okay, so I'm going to have to go back to explain everything," Maka said simply, "so you'll have to just hold on to any questions. I'll most likely answer them somewhere in this story so we'll leave it at that for now. Okay, so to start, Shinigami-Sama's actual name is Ichabod so I'll refer to him as such in this story. It'll be less confusing that way, understand?

It all started back when Asura and Ichabod were children. You see, as I previously mentioned, these two are cousins and were always pressed to surpass the other. Which was not a hard task for Asura; Ichabod had very low self-esteem and was not the strongest trainees at the time. Meanwhile, Asura was a child protégée with only an issue of being a complete and utter coward. The two got along well enough mostly because of Asura's younger sister, Masumi. She would keep the peace between them and work as a mediator of sorts. As the years progressed, Ichabod founded his place, his confidence and settled into the role of Shinigami-Sama quite well.

However, things between he Asura had become tenser than ever due to the fact Ichabod began sleeping with Arachne, the woman that Asura was head over heels for."

"Wait… Are you trying to say that Arachne is my mother?" Kid jumped in suddenly, his eye twitching and his face pale. Maka glared at him while Ichabod shook his head.

"No, Kid. I've already told you about your mother, have I not?" He asked levelly.

"How can I be sure you weren't lying?" The younger seethed back, turning away.

"Don't worry, he wasn't. For once," Asura chimed in. A scalding look from Maka had him shifting his gaze to his shoes and muttering too softly to be heard.

"Anyway," Maka said with a small sigh, "things were tense. When Ichabod broke things off with Arachne, settled down with Eve, whom would later be his wife and Kid's mother, and she betrayed the organization, Asura offered to take over operations in Britain. He explained that he had nothing left in the Nevada base to accomplish as Ichabod's right hand man and felt he could do more good there. On top of that, his sister, Masumi, had left the organization years ago to settle down with a man named William Evans. The two didn't live anywhere near the main base; the siblings rarely spoke still, so he saw no point in being around.

However, after he moved to Britain, he and Masumi began speaking a little more frequently. Without Shinigami-Sama hovering over his shoulder it was a little easier to bend the rules.

But things did not remain peaceful and happy. As I'm sure most of you already knew, Masumi and William Evans were Soul's parents, whom were murdered by Chrona when Medusa was trying to develop Ragnarok and the black blood. After their passing, no one else on the Evans side of the family wanted to have to handle Soul and Wesley, feeling they would be problem children. Asura tried to take custody of them, but Ichabod felt it would be better if the two were raised by Grandpa Steven. I assume you were worried about a rebellion if Soul and Wes knew the truth, right, sir?" Maka glanced at the male in question and he released a small sigh.

"I had my… concerns, but I also doubted Asura's coping skills and his ability to handle raising two young boys whom would need a lot of attention and compassion," He said mildly.

"Bull shit," Asura barked flatly, glaring at his cousin. He was smirking now. "I was taking care of your sorry ass back when we were kids, and I'm the younger between us. I could have handled Soul and Wesley just fine; after all, if you could raise a child, why not I? No, the reason you did it was because you were worried I would push them to seize power from you before you had the chance to officially make Kid your heir. Isn't that also why you waited until the announcement had been made that Kid shall take over once we lot have left to take Arachne out?"

"Wait, what do you mean? I am the rightful heir to Shibusen simply by the fact I am the only child born to my father," Kid argued with a scowl.

"Yes, but Soul and Wes technically carry the blood of the first Shinigami-Sama within them," Asura stated calmly. He jerked a thumb in Ichabod's direction. "When we were younger, Shinigami-Sama used to threaten to hand the organization over to me if Ichabod could not get his act together. I was his nephew, yes, but I was still a relative. The original Shinigami-Sama simply wanted the business to remain in the family; he never said he wanted it to only go down to the children born from his own."

"But why would you want to Wes or I to take over Shibusen? You clearly didn't want to take control, or else you could have usurped power a long time ago," Soul pointed out.

"I wanted one of you take over because I was bitter over how Ichabod did not protect your mother and your family," Asura said calmly, "as well as his refusal to let me raise you. It is common that even the smallest of members, from cooks to actual assassins, are typically attacked by other groups or bitter loved ones if they are not hidden well. Your refusal to give my sister a bodyguard is what led to their deaths."

Ichabod sighed and glared at his shoes. "The past is the past, Asura," He said evenly before sitting back up. He regained his composure, a neutral mask slipping into place. "I have only come to see who you have selected to take over this base once we leave."

"Then I won't dilly-dally on the matter," Asura snorted. He smiled over at Maka and Soul. "Maka has already agreed to take over the role of squad leader for the team under the base leader's control, at my request. And, should he be interested, I would like Soul to take over in my stead."

All eyes swiveled to Soul, whom looked stunned. In the last few weeks a lot had happened, and in just the last few hours… Tsubaki and Black*Star were being offered higher positions in Japan, Kid was to begin his training to take over as Shinigami-Sama, he was reunited with Maka and now he was being told by the uncle he never knew he had that he wanted him to carry on the Kishin family legacy in the organization. He glanced at Maka, watching him with casual interest unlike the others, and then to Ichabod. He seemed a touch enraged by his cousin's motion, suggesting that Soul be his replacement.

And he was right in that; after all, what did Soul really know?

Sure, Soul was a member of a squad and had more blood on his hands than any mafia boss living or otherwise, but he would never have considered himself to be a leader. He was good at following orders but what else? He would make suggestions to the teammates he was working with but he never took charge and demanded that his words be made into the primary plan. He wasn't even sure if he had it in him to have such a demanding personality. After all, Soul was cool, and cool guys didn't make demands unless it was a life or death situation.

But Maka wasn't returning to the Nevada base. She was going to stay here, and she had decided this before he had even been made this option.

So why didn't Asura offer the position to her? Maka had what it took to be a leader; Soul knew that first-hand. She could be very convincing, could take charge and could take down some of the strongest guys around. She was typically pretty level-headed and she was a clever little thing. She had all the things that a strong leader would be expected to have so why not her? In yet, the determination in Asura's eyes… It reminded Soul of his parents, whom had always told him he could do anything it he tried. Maybe it was the blood that was shared, or maybe it was just him missing his late parents, but it got to him.

"I'll take over," He said in a voice that didn't waver with the uncertainty he'd be feeling mere moments ago.

End

Notes:

Yeah, I know; I'm a liar. I already admitted it in that Authoress Note. :I

Next Chapter:

Soul learns a thing or two about being a wonderful leader… While still being an absolute coward. Tsubaki sits down and has a heart to heart with Masamune, with mixed results. Some comedy gets sprinkled in here and there, to lighten the overall mood.


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot.

Intro Image:

Soul is seen as a child again with his mother. He is settled in her lap wearing a little black pin-striped suit. His mother is wearing a gorgeous emerald evening gown and is seated in a plush-looking chair. He is kissing her cheek, smiling merrily with his eyes screwed shut. Her arms are wrapped tightly around him and she is laughing. Beside them, dressed as a butler with his hair slicked back, is Asura holding a silver tray with a tea pot and two cups on saucers atop it. He is smiling fondly at the pair.

Chapter Twenty Seven: Of Bonds and Blood

Soul yawned lightly as he glared at his alarm clock. Asura had told him to get up at seven in the morning to start introducing him to the squad (aside for Maka, since he knew that they were already well acquainted) as well as showing him around the base. It was currently a quarter until he was to head out and e simply didn't want to crawl out of bed. Getting to sleep after all the jet lag heading to Britain from Italy he wanted to sleep a little more. The bed was comfy, the sheets warmed from body heat, and he was so damn comfortable.

Plus, he had Maka tucked safely away in his arms again.

He glanced down at her and smiled. She looked as peaceful as she always did, hair tugged loose and strewn about. A few strands had landed across her cheeks and she was smiling. One of her hands was clenched on the fabric of his night shirt, the other tossed around his neck. His arms were snaked around her waist and his chin had been resting atop her head. He leaned down, kissing her forehead lightly, before starting to get up from the bed. "Where you goin'?" A groggy voice mumbled, causing him to turn back to look at her.

She was watching him with droopy, tired eyes but still had this lopsided little grin on her face. He leaned over and kissed her lightly. "I have to go meet up with Asura to begin my training to take over as leader here," He said gently. She let out a small noise then scrambled out of bed with him. She stretched and yawned. "Gonna come along?" He asked, getting onto his feet as well.

"Yup!" She hummed before heading over to the closet. Last night, while Soul had showered and freshened up, Maka had started getting his things settled with her own in the closet. She walked out carrying a dress of her own and then nodded toward the closet. "Go right on ahead and pick your own clothes. Make sure to dress to impress, okay?" She said merrily.

Soul shook his head and walked in, picking out some black slacks and a black dress shirt. He and Maka quickly changed and looked one another over. Maka had picked out a simple black dress with a V-neck, short sleeves and pink bows on either hip. She ran a quick comb through her hair and tied her hair off in her usual pigtails, using pink ribbons to keep them up. "It's a good thing you're coming with me. I'd probably get lost," He chuckled as they headed out.

"That's what I thought," She said, latching onto his arm. She looked up at him, eyes shining. "Plus you said I'm not allowed out of your sight, remember?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to risk a Maka-Chop waking you up. I mean, come on, you may be a morning girl but even then you hate being disturbed when you're comfortable," He said with a small smirk. She scowled at him with a faint blush.

"I wouldn't have chopped you… Hard," She said lightly. He shook his head at her as they headed down the corridors of the base. Although there were a lot of similarities to the Nevada base, such as the color scheme of eggshell white and regular brown oak doors, things were in different locations. For example, the cafeteria back at the Nevada base was located on one of the lower floors, closer to the ground, while the cafeteria here was square in the middle of the building. That was the only difference Soul had really had much time to notice before Maka led him back to her room so that he could get comfy.

"You don't seem to understand self-restrant when it comes to your chops, my dear," He said evenly as they headed toward the elevator. Oh, that was another thing he had been more than grateful for last night! Unlike the Nevada base, the British base was more modern and came with elevators. Maka giggled at him, hit the button for the basement, and watched as the doors glided shut. "Any pointers?"

"Asura is a no-nonsense sort of man, but he's also a total push over. A harsh enough glare or pathetic enough puppy dog pout will get him to concede defeat pretty easily," She said calmly. She leaned against the metal railing that was in front of the elevators walls and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Mizune… Well, I just don't like her because she's boinking my Papa so I have less to say about that. Just don't bother talking to her. Free is a bit lacking in the brains department, but he's pretty funny and nice once you get on his good side. Eruka is very skittish and a bit of an apologetic smart Alec. If she says something that bothers you just raise an eyebrow at her and typically that'll get her to stammer out an apology. And Veronica… She's very arrogant and stubborn so she'll probably be the most stubborn of them all. As for Masamune, he'd pretty much like a shadow; he does as he's told and rarely speaks out."

"Wait, Masamune? As in Tsubaki's crazy older brother, Masamune?" He asked in shock.

Jade orbs shimmered with confusion then settled back down in understanding. "Yeah, that Masamune. You see, he completed his treatment years ago and was offered special training by Asura," She explained calmly.

"But his parents never signed for him to leave! If they had, they would have told Tsubaki and I would know about it!" He argued with a scowl.

"It was all done secretly because Asura knew that the Nakatsukasa family would never be okay with giving him proper training as an assassin. Once his training was done, Asura stationed him back in the mental ward and told him to wait until Medusa sent someone to collect him. From there he was to begin his plans to execute the witch and aid in bringing me here to receive treatment," She shrugged at the end of her words, as if that was the end of that.

"But how did he know that Medusa would come looking for him?"

"It was a plan just in case Medusa did get a hold of me," She explained gently. She smiled at his confused expression and kissed his cheek. "Asura was a child prodigy and has always had a knack for planning for every scenario; from the best to the worst."

"Geez," Soul mumbled as the elevator doors glided open. A wave of concern rushed through him. "If he's such a success why does he want me to take over after him? I mean, yeah, we're related, but it still doesn't make sense. I've never been a leader and I've always just followed my orders."

"You should have more faith in yourself, Soul," A new voice chimed in, alarming the two. Asura was seated in a large silver chair facing the elevator. There were monitors with tons of people stationed at them, peering here and there. The rest of the British bases squad, plus Spirit, was there, standing to either side of Asura's perch. Spirit, Mizune and Free were standing to the right of him while Eruka, Masamune and Veronica were to the left. "Leaders are not born; they are molded by the things they are taught and the experiences they go through."

Soul opened his mouth to protest when Veronica snapped her fingers at him. "Don't open your mouth, kid; just shut up and start studying," She said flatly. Maka glared at her as she stepped out of the elevator.

"You're just bitter because you wanted to be chosen to take over," Maka quipped back with a haughty smirk. Veronica flinched, reaching toward the whip looped on to her hip, then stopped and shoved her hand into her pocket. "Anyway, Soul, this is the rest of the squad. Veronica is the hacker in the group and her preferred weapon is a whip." She said, nodding her head toward the other.

She then indicated Eruka. "And this is Eruka. She may not look like it but she's a top notch gunner," She said with a small smile. The woman in question tipped her hat lightly, looking off to the side nervously. It was clear she was still uncomfortable after everything that had happened while she was working underground in Medusa's base. "Masamune is the blade expert on the team. As I'm sure you can already guess, he's pretty talented just given his heritage." The male she's been discussing chuckled lightly and shook his head at her.

"You are too kind, Maka," He said in a soft, careful tone that was much different from what Soul had heard before. He actually seemed… human with his interaction now. Maka smiled back and then walked over to Free.

"This is Free, the one who handles the brute force for us," She said. The two males nodded in acknowledgment at one another. She then looked at Mizune, her bitterness showing for a brief flash, before she shrugged. "Mizune here is the temptress of the group. She likes to use throwing knives."

"And what about you?" Soul asked in slight surprise. After all, Maka had been listed down primarily as a temptress herself. Didn't that mean they'd have doubles.

"I'll be taking the slot of gunner. I did really well on those tests two and Asura's been helping me polish what little fine tuning I needed," She explained calmly. She then looked at the man in question and smiled lightly. "So, is that everything that needed to be covered by us?" She asked politely.

"Yes, thank you, Maka," He said politely as he stood from the chair and indicated that Soul follow him. The albino glanced at Maka, answered with a reassuring smile, and then followed the other. "So, I assume you already know the basics about the software we use for our security systems and such?"

"Yeah, as long as it's the same as what they use back in Nevada," He said evenly. Asura nodded again and then looked at one of the screens, leaning over and spotting something.

"Ah, there's something going down in the cafeteria," He said evenly. Soul peered over and made a small face as he watched Black*Star and Kid getting into it. Normally the duo had their disagreements but they had stopped getting into actual physical confrontations years ago. Watching as Kid landed a blow on Black*Star's jaw, however, he assumed that they must have really sent one another off again. "Masamune, please go take care of the situation in the cafeteria."

The male in question walked over, peering over his shoulder, and then frowned. "Excuse me, sir, but I don't think that would be a very good idea," He said gently. Asura flashed him a curious look. "Given the history between my sister, myself and her bodyguard he may react poorly to being lectured by me."

"Well then tell him to learn to not act like a jackass," The older male barked back evenly. Masamune glared at him but he seemed unfazed. "Soul has not taken over just yet, Masamune, so I would appreciate it if you would stop questioning my orders. And put your hands in your pockets; they keep twitching toward your katana as if you might do something treasonous."

"Yes, sir," Masamune said flatly, glaring at his commander, before turning and leaving in the elevator. Once he was gone Asura pressed one hand to his chest and the other to his heart, eyes wide and face paled.

"Oh, God! That boy may follow orders but I hate it when he tries to argue! He gets so-so-so intimidating!" He wheezed out while his eye twitched. Soul stared at his uncle in awe. So it was true, that he was a coward! The trick to his control was being able to keep up a magnificent poker face!

Apparently it wouldn't take much for Soul to play the role of commander of a major base.

…

Masamune had been correct in his assumption that Black*Star would respond poorly to his presence. He had split the two men up, asking what had led to them getting into a physical squabble, and the blue haired monkey had the nerve to punch the older male in the jaw. "Don't you touch me, you bastard!" He had roared angrily as Masamune tapped at where he had been hit. It appeared that Black*Star had really gotten stronger, since the younger's hit had good fore and actually left his jaw throbbing.

"Black*Star, what are you doing?" The horrified squeal of his young sister caused the other to turn to her. She had just wandered in with the other two females on their team (whose names he didn't care enough to remember). She looked at him, a flicker of fear in her eyes,before side-stepping around him t approach Black*Star. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," He said flatly, glaring at Kid and Masamune each in turn. Kid snorted, fluffing his jacket out, before swiping a napkin from a nearby table. With all the dignity and poise of a classy young gentleman, Kid dabbed at his bleeding lip lightly while Liz approached him, an eyebrow quirked at him. "Still can't believe that worthless sack of shit is an actual agent, though." He said while nodding his head toward the other Japanese man, wiping at his bleeding nose with the back of his hand.

"My apologies if you are offended but I have worked just as hard as anyone else to earn my rank," He stated in that level-headed tone he had perfected. The doctors had made it clear that he needed to learn to remain calm. Count to three, think of the best, most polite way to explain your view, and then open your mouth. Lather, rinse, repeat every time you are in said situation. "I simply came here to break up the fight at the orders of the leader of my base. If not for the order, I would have left you alone."

"Good to know you realize not to fuck with a God," Black*Star spat back, arrogance starting to slip into his tone. Masamune felt his eye twitch. He had always hated Star Clan, and their damned arrogance. He had tried to make friends with the Star Clan kids around his own age, years ago, but they had all mocked him and told him he wasn't worth their time. They teased and taunted him, spewing out hurtful words and harsh retorts whenever he tried to defend himself. That was why he hated that entire damned Clan. That was why he had been so happy when they died.

The dead can't bully you from the grave, after all.

He could fell his self-control starting to slip, his grip on right and wrong willingly starting to slacken. Who would care, really, if he ripped this loudmouth pipsqueak to shreds? Who would honestly mind if he painted the wall red with the lone survivor of Star Clan's entrails? But he could see Tsubaki, the timid little bird that she was, trying to calm her clucking companion up. Perhaps she could sense the bloodlust that was rolling off of him in heavy waves, or maybe it was just embarrassment at how her bodyguard was acting like a spoiled child. Either way, it was the sight of her that reminded him why he had to regain control on himself.

He turned on his heels without another word and marched out.

It was another technique that his therapists had worked through with him. If talking calmly wasn't working than he was told to excuse himself and explain he wanted to calm down before he talked about what was bothering him again. If he was too upset to excuse himself properly, he was told to walk away until he felt a little more calm and collected.

He wandered out to a small garden that had been set up in an extra room next to the wildness training facility. He had been told that Asura had dedicated the rook as a sort of oasis to himself, a place he could go when he was overwhelmed by his regrets and loneliness. Though he would never vocalize it, Masamune felt like that a lot himself.

He had more regrets than he could remember. Most of them involved Tsubaki; more specifically, it involved the way he had treated her. And he was lonely because he had ended up getting his sorry ass banned out of his own family. His parents stopped visiting him after his first three months in the mental ward. He assumed they'd been too focused on the fact that their only remaining child was demanding she be allowed to train as assassin with her goofy bodyguard. It was nice, he reflected, that his parents had always had such clear priorities.

It had certainly made knowing his place easier for him.

"Masamune?" A meek, timid voice chimed in suddenly. Dark eyes widened in shock when they met shimmering navy blue. "I wanted to apologize for Black*Star's behavior. The years… Haven't calmed him down much." She explained with a giggle, daring to take a few steps closer. He had settled himself down on the grass that played the role of carpet for the room and simply let his mind wander as usual. Her eyes shifted to his katana, untied from his hip and seating forgotten beside his leg. "May I join you?" She asked politely.

He didn't meet her gaze, instead focused on a nearby rose bush that bore freshly bloomed pink roses. He plucked one, being careful of the thorns, and examined it as Tsubaki settled down, sitting on her knees as if they were settling in for teas. She had taken his reserved silence as a yes, apparently. "I have to give him credit; he's done a good job of tending to everything," He said casually, simply hoping to make chatter.

"This garden is really beautiful. It reminds me of mother's garden, when we were kids," Tsubaki agreed, looking at the different kinds of flowers. She perked back up when she noticed Masamune unsheathe his katana and begin peeling the thorns of the flower in his hands. "Do you remember that time I fell in the pond? Mother was so mad at me for ruining that new yukata she had made for me."

"Mother was always worried about appearance," He stated blandly, making a small face. He then shook his head and examined the rose, making sure all the thorns were gone. "I hated it when she would force me to have my hair styled back with that gel and then twisted into a huge, hulking bun."

She giggled at his sour expression. "Mother always was a bit too pushy about her ideas of fashion," She said, looking around at all the blooming flowers again.

"Not that reminiscing isn't a nice little thing, but I hadn't been talking about the garden," He said calmly, chopping a little bit more off of the stem. He glanced at Tsubaki sideways to meet his sister confused look.

"What?" She asked dubiously.

He then reached over, tucking the flower behind her ear gentle. He tried not to take how she flinched at first personally; after all, years ago he had attacked her with scissors. And even before that he had never been the best older sibling. "I was talking about you and the windbag," He said while making sure the flower was placed just so. He wanted it to stay and look good but not get in the way of Tsubaki's sight or anything. "He's done a good job of helping you recover after what I did to you… And you've helped him too, I can see. You mean al lot to him; and if he hasn't said as much than he is obviously a fool."

"Masamune," She said softly, unable to think of a coherent response. Was her older brother actually complimenting both Black*Star and herself? She briefly wondered if she was dreaming, but tossed that thought aside. If she was dreaming, she was pretty sure that there would be twenty percent less Masamune and twenty percent more Black*Star wearing nothing but a black banana hammock with a star in the center.

Because the whole Black*Star thing was a typical occurrence in almost all her dreams.

"I have a lot of things to make amends for to the both of you, and somehow I don't think I ever will," He said calmly, looking up at the lights that shined down. They were special panels that were meant to stimulate real sunlight to help make the flowers grow. He closed his eyes and smiled lightly. "And I guess it suits me fine, because I am not sure if I deserve to be forgiven. And seeing who you are now, seeing the strong young lady you are now, I realize that I was always wrong about you." He looked back at her, the smile still in place. "You have bloomed into a breathtaking flower, my little sister."

There was a lump in her throat that she couldn't swallow down and she could feel her lip quivering. Not mention she could feel her eyes pricking with tears. But what mattered most was the thrumming sensation she felt in her heart. All her life, she had wanted her brother to love her. She had wanted him to see her for who she really was. Even when he started to lose it, when he became more and more bitter toward her, she still wanted him to care.

And now, he had noticed her growth. Had noticed the skills she had developed and the struggles she had overcome. Tears spilled over and she immediately threw her hands over her eyes, trying to hide the weakness. She didn't want him to second guess issuing the compliment he had offered her. But instead, he merely reached out and gave her shoulder a small squeeze.

Maybe it would take a little time for them to be as close as she had ever dreamed, but Tsubaki had a feeling that they would both be working toward it now.

…

After Masamune had been sent to deal with Black*Star and Kid, the other members of the squad had been sent off to handle their businesses as well. Most of the day had been dull and drab for Soul; whether this was because he wanted to have Maka stay there or simply because learning about the codes of conduct was one of the most painfully uncool things he had to suffer through, he wasn't exactly sure. However, as things started to slow down and Asura seemed to run out of things he wanted to talk about, Soul decided he might be able to shift the conversation to better suit his own interests. "What was she like?" Soul asked curiously, glancing over at the older male as he sipped a drink.

"Who?" He asked without even looking at him.

"My mother. What was she like, before she left Shibusen?" He elaborated. The other's crimson orbs flickered with pain before he set his tea cup down and met his gaze.

"Masu-Chan… Erm, Masumi, I mean… Well, she was a free spirit, I guess," He said, leaning back in his seat. He stared at the ceiling, a serene smile crawling on to his face. "She was far from a fighter; she fell into the mold of medic that girls were expected to take in that time quite well. Although, I must confess, her bedside manner needed a lot of work back then."

Soul tried to imagine what he could possibly mean. In his youth, whenever he'd been sick his mother was always so very careful and kind with him. She would help him eat, sing him to sleep, make sure the rag on his forehead was always cold, made sure he drank all his medicine (no matter how much he hated it). Asura seemed to sense his interest. "One time, I broke my left leg on a mission because I hadn't listened to my instructor properly," He stated gently. He patted his left leg and chuckled, shaking his head, as the memory was stirred up. "Masumi knew this, so right after I got my leg put in my cast and she was wheeling me back to my room, she tipped me right out of my chair and told me to get a brain." While the older male chuckled, Soul stared at him in horror.

"No way! Mother was always so sweet and kind!" He proclaimed. Asura nodded as his chortles died down.

"She was. But when we were younger we tended to terrorize one another… Or, rather, your mother knew exactly how to frighten me. There were actually a few occasions in which she actually made me wet myself," He said mirthfully. He then scowled and looked at Soul seriously. "That… That little tid-bit of information must stay between the two of us."

"My lips are sealed," Soul snickered lightly. He leaned back in his own seat. "So why did Mother leave? I mean, wasn't she happy here?"

"Of course she was," He said in surprise, "but she wanted more than she could get from Shibusen. It was actually on her birthday that she met your father. She had begged and begged me to take her out of Death City to go and see something interesting, since the only time she'd been outside of the city was when she needed supplies or she was invited to come along on short errands. I felt bad for her, always being locked up with the sick and wounded, so I took her to an orchestra performance in some city nearby. And that was where she heard your father play his cello, back before he was a conductor. When he played his solo that night she told me she had never heard such a lovely sound before in all her life. The members of the orchestra were answering questions and, like a moth to a flam, my sister was drawn to William Evans.

And though I was saddened that she left the organization, I was glad for her. Masumi… She deserved the happiness she had with you all while she had it. Having a family with someone she loved… That was always her greatest wish. I just wish it hadn't ended so soon for her." Sadness had started to cling to his throat, making his words come out a bit hoarse. Soul glanced down, understanding the other's pain. "When I think too hard about it… It just gets me back to being angry at this whole organization's fucked up system and I can't stand it. I have heard it said that it is hard to die for a cause you believe in, but it is harder still to die for a cause you have no faith in."

"Then why have you stayed this long?" Soul asked skeptically.

"Ichabod is still my cousin, my only remaining blood aside for you and Wesley. And until the other day, you didn't even know we were related or who I was, so Ichabod was all I really had for the longest time," He said calmly. He picked his glass up and took another sip of his tea. "It… It didn't necessarily matter how I felt betrayed by him, he was still the only kin I had left to turn to after Masumi died… Or, rather, more like after she left the organization. When she passed and the rest of the Evans family did not want to take you and Wesley in, your grandfather got a hold of me. That was why Shibusen took you two in; because they used Masumi's old address book to hunt me down and ask me my connection to her.

But at first Ichabod was strictly against it, for obvious reasons. He knew that I feared that a downfall would be brought on by his faulty decisions to let Medusa and Arachne walk away with their lives. He would only agree if I would relinquish guardianship of you two to Shibusen itself and allow him to have you raised as he saw fit. I hadn't wanted to accept but… Well, what choice did I have? I could not stand the thought of you two being placed in foster homes or, worse yet, being completely separated from one another. No, I could not let it stand.

Years of loneliness made it an obvious choice; you two needed a support system, and I could handle things on my own. I had for years, after all." Silence fell over them like a heavy blanket for a few moments as everything sunk in. This man had given up everyone and everything that meant something to him to better their lives, or to try and save this organization. He had given up his morals, his family, his chances at ever having any sort of real happiness in his life… Kishin Asura was a noble man in no uncertain terms.

"You are no coward, Asura," Soul said sternly, meeting the other's gaze. And he smiled lightly at him, the expression widening at the small mirror image he was awarded with.

End

Notes:

Ah~! I've been feeling pretty good lately, let me tell you what! I quit one of my jobs back in March, the same weekend as my birthday, actually, after having one of the worst days imaginable and didn't regret it at first. Then I started to worry about this and that, about money, and all that jazz. But then, as I've had more time to write and sleep and finish my schoolwork I have been feeling… Well, like me again. Up until I quit, I felt like I was just sort of sailing through the days when I was at work or school, and could only unwind when I was writing. It was the only time I felt like me. So, being pretty much back to normal all the time makes things a lot easier, let me just say. :3

Also, a shout out of love to the ever wonderful NikolaiEvans115, for listening to my hormonal emotional breakdown right after I quit and doing his best to reassure me. If not for him being there for me, I am not sure I would have been able to get myself back together for a really long time. So, again, all the love and gratitude in the world go to you, my dear~! 3

Sorry if these notes feel sort of out of the blue, but this chapter was meant to have a sort of "Wiping the slate clean" feel to it, since that's the sort of feeling I've been having as of late.

Next Chapter:

Patty proves to be more intelligent than most would think her to be. Spirit and Kami have a heart to heart that leaves no two ways about their relationship. Soul has to enlist the help of some unlikely cohorts to get alone time with his own girlfriend.


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot.

NOTE: This XXX is the symbol that things are getting' a little naughty and this OOO signals when things are over. Mkay?

Intro Image:

All of the Nevada squad are seen standing in a line; Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul and Maka. The boys are all wearing black tuxedos and the girls light purple cocktail dresses. Each of them holds a small, silver tray with a tall white candle in the center. Wax drips down as the flames on each one glimmer and glow. They are all also smiling, eyes alive with hope and a touch of nervousness.

Chapter Twenty Eight: Starts with a Quick Little Flicker

There was silence between the four of them, and it was not pretty. Patty was bouncing about in her seat, as per her norm, Spirit was twitchy and nervous, while Liz glared at Kami. Her fists were clenched in her lap while the other stared at her almost vacantly. "What did you want to tell us?" Liz finally snapped out. Ever since Yumi had passed away… She couldn't stand the sight of Kami Albarn. She had been there and she hadn't done a damn thing to help her. Hell, she hadn't even brought her body back with her! She and Patty had to wait until the crew assigned to clean up were done, and then had to identify the bloody, crushed remains of the closest thing to a real mother they had ever had.

That had unleashed an all new can of horrifying pain that neither girl had even known existed.

And while Patty was taking things in stride like she always did, Liz couldn't help the burning fury slowly eating its way up from her belly. She had been happy when they found Maka alive, but a small portion of her hand been bitter about it too. If she had lost Yumi, why couldn't Kami have lost her only child? An eye for an eye, right? But, after seeing how damn happy Soul had been to see her again, she had swallowed that foul feeling. Soul was one of her dearest friends, she and Maka had gotten on well enough, and she hadn't wanted to hate the other for something that wasn't her fault in any way, shape or form.

Kami had asked to speak to her and Patty in private almost twenty minutes ago, and the last fifteen minutes had been spent in a tense silence coupled with dirty looks. "What did you want to tell us?" She barked again, assuming the other must not have heard her. Kami seemed to flicker out of her daze as she reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled something out. She blinked as the other held it out, offering up a small tape recorder.

"Years ago," Kami stated in a voice that sounded much more shaky than her previous attitude might suggest, "when I was an actual agent, we would always use a tape recorder to prepare messages for the ones that would be left behind. Death and failure were always an option when going on a mission so… It was always just best to prepare for the worst, and hope for the best. Spirit and I… We're the only ones who would have understood the meaning behind this if she died. Before she did… She gave this to me to give to you two."

Cerulean orbs shifted to the small tape recorder before nervous, shaky fingers slowly took it from the opened palm it rested on. She carefully examined it, glancing at her sister. Patty's had halted all movement, her smile changing to a straight flat line. Her hand still shook as she pressed down on the rewind button, waiting until it clicked to signify it was at the start, and then pressed play. There was static for a moment, Yumi uttering small swears underneath playing like a back beat, before there was silence. And suddenly they heard a little piano piece begin to unfurl, a nervous laugh coming from Yumi.

_Little child, be not afraid  
>The rain pounds harsh against the glass<br>Like an unwanted stranger  
>There is no danger<br>I am here tonight_

Liz let out a harsh, choked bark of laughter as tears stung at her eyes again. Yumi had always been a terrible singer. She couldn't carry a tune to save her life. But… When she and Patty would clutter into her room and demand she sing for them, she still would. She would sing loud and proud, as if she was a professional, and as ridiculous as it was the sound still soothed them.

_Little child  
>Be not afraid<br>Though thunder explodes  
>And lightning flash<br>Illuminates your tearstained face  
>I am here tonight<em>

"She… She was always," She forced out as the tears fell again. She had thought that they were past this part. She thought that she had emptied all her tears, had laid her sadness to bed for the most part. "She didn't want us at first. We knew it but we were desperate to get out of where we were. We didn't care if she hated us, as long as she treated us better than our own mother did. We were that desperate, that needy, to be away from that place."

As she spilled her guts, Kami said nothing and no expression passed her face. She was not going to judge these two.

_And someday you'll know  
>That nature is so<br>This same rain that draws you near me  
>Falls on rivers and land<br>And forests and sand  
>Makes the beautiful world that you see<br>In the morning_

It was spilling out, like water from a busted damn, and she didn't want it to. Liz didn't want to reveal these tender feelings of hers to the one who let Yumi die. She wouldn't need to be feeling this way if not for Kami. "But one day, I turned around to see she was still there and she… She just… I don't know when her eyes started to fill up with so much love for us. And I don't know when we started to love her too, but it happened," She sputtered out.

_Little child  
>Be not afraid<br>The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
>And its candlelight beams<br>Still keep pleasant dreams  
>I am here tonight<em>

"And now I almost wish it never happened! I almost wish we had never met her, never hooked our stars to hers! Because-Because if we hadn't this wouldn't hurt!" She was sobbing now, her thought being cut off by a rough hiccup. Patty was shaking as tears fell, trying so hard to stay silent and give her sister the chance to speak. "We owe her so much and I wanted to thank her! I wanted to thank her for always caring! For taking us in, even if she was resistant at first! We never got to thank her for loving us more than we ever thought we deserved!"

_Little child  
>Be not afraid<br>The wind makes creatures of our trees  
>And the branches to hands<br>They're not real, understand  
>And I am here tonight<em>

Neither girl could keep it up anymore. Liz hid her face in her hands and screamed for all she was worth. Patty leaned over and pressed against her sister, face hidden in the other's shoulder blade. While one sister screamed, the other quietly wept, and Kami watched over them like a tired old guard dog. Spirit had looked away, unable to own up to it. Even though the Thompson sisters probably blamed Kami, it was a better guess to say it was his fault.

If he had been here, he could have given Yumi the cover she needed while she treated his wife's stab wound, after all.

_For you know, once even I  
>Was a little child<br>And I was afraid  
>But a gentle someone always came<br>To dry all my tears  
>Trade sweet sleep the fears<br>And to give a kiss goodnight_

When her screams subsided, her roller coaster emotions screeching to a halt at the empty waiting booth, she just stared at Kami. This time, however, she was unable to conjure up any ill will or hatred toward her. She just felt broken, and empty, and tired. Because now she could see those same emotions flickering in those jaded green eyes. Kami, she realized, had probably walked this path more often than she herself had.

_Well, now I am grown  
>And these years have shown<br>Rain's a part of how life goes  
>But it's dark and it's late<br>So I'll hold you and wait  
>'til your frightened eyes do close<em>

She sucked in another breath and closed her eyes again. Yumi's singing voice was just as horribly sharp as it had ever been. She remembered the very same night that their beloved foster parent had first sung this song for them. It had been, like the song, during a storm that had awoken them. Back then, the Japanese base was almost completely above ground. The wind had actually been fierce enough to knock a tree branch clear through their window and send them squealing in terror down the hall.

They found their way to Yumi's room and awoke her with their frightened proclamations of their nearly being murdered by the building's landscape.

_And I hope that you'll know  
>That nature is so<br>This same rain that draws you near me  
>Falls on rivers and land<br>And forests and sand  
>Makes the beautiful world that you see<br>In the morning_

And still, just like that night, Yumi's painfully wrong song was still a lullaby. If Soul or Wesley heard this song, they would most likely declare it belonged in a horror movie, to be sung by the villain as they viciously butchered some unsuspecting victim. The thought made her lips twitch with the urge to smile, but it was a hollow one. A part of her ached dully, wishing there was a pair of arms for her to hide herself in, like there had been. Like there was every night after that one. Like there always had been.

_Everything's fine in the morning  
>The rain will be gone in the morning<br>But I'll still be here in the morning (1)_

There was a moment of silence again before a small, contented little sigh. "Always sleep tight, Elizabeth, Patricia," Yumi's voice said soothingly. There was another click of Yumi halting the recording followed by the ping of the tape reaching its end. Liz stared down at it for a moment before sitting upright and wiping at her sister's face. She glanced sideways at Kami before pocketing the tape recorder.

"Thank you," She said in a stiff voice. The older woman nodded and rose, tilting her head toward her husband to imply that he follow her out. He trailed after her like a puppy and, once out of the room with the door shut, she looked at him levelly.

"That was all," She said simply, turning and starting to walk off. He chased after her, making a small startled noise, and caught up to her in a few quick strides.

"What do you mean by that? Kami, you told me we had something to talk about after we were done with the Thompson sisters!" He protested frantically. Fearful blue were greeted with indifferent viridian. "Ever since you all got here a three weeks ago you have refused to talk to me!"

She stopped completely at this. "When we leave in three days I've agreed to help with Kid's teachings. We're going to need a new kind of Shinigami-Sama in the coming times and Ichabod has requested me in specific to have a hand in it all," She said calmly. His eyes widened and he looked down, his fists clenching at his sides.

Spirit had been given a position of power in the British base years ago, to assure that he could collaborate with Asura easier. This was his stationed base, and he knew that Asura would want him to stay here and help Soul settle into things when he was gone. "You… Are you kidding me?" He whispered shakily.

Her hand fell to cup his cheek, forcing him to look up at her. He met her bittersweet smile with watery eyes. "Don't be that way about it, Spirit. We've had a good run and, if nothing else, at least we have Maka to show for our years together," It was the way she said it, really. That was what was really getting to him. She made it sound like this was just quitting a job, or moving to another city of something trivial like that.

He had always loved that easy going attitude of hers; however, it seemed painfully out of place in the face of accepting the breakdown of their marriage.

"And, let's face it," She said with a humorless little chuckle, "you don't really love me. All of your cheating over the years and Mizune are proof enough of that. So, let's just leave it at this. You can go back to being the lovable player Spirit Albarn, and I'll go back to being the stubborn bitch Kami Reynolds. We'll still be friends, and there will always be a place in my heart for you, but… I'm tired of playing games. We're both too old for these kinds of shenanigans. Aren't you tired of playing pretend too?"

He said nothing. He just stared at her as if she had betrayed him, ripped his beating heart from his chest right then and there. "Don't get in the way of Soul and Maka's relationship, okay? And… Take care of yourself, too?" She asked gently, her hand slowly sliding away. When the warmth of her touch disappeared, so did his self-control. The tears started to spill over and he let out a strange, gurgled hiccup in response.

And then, she turned and marched off, relishing in the fact that she wouldn't have any regrets anymore.

…

Three weeks. It had been three whole weeks of lessons with the other members of the base and Soul had yet to get to spend any alone time with Maka. Every day he would have to wake up early and then stay up late, meaning that when he finally returned to their room he would crawl into bed (tripping over Calanthe more than once) and fall instantly asleep. Normally, Maka herself would already be asleep of she'd be reading by the light of the bedside table. And given how fast he was falling to sleep, there wasn't really any time to get frisky with one another.

Needless to say, this left them with a lot of repressed sexual desires.

Soul was mulling over this while he was sparring with Masamune. What exactly could he do, though? He needed to learn everything he could from Asura, he had to learn the way his new team battled, and he still needed to learn where the Hell everything was (though the elevator certainly made getting lost a little less annoying). It wasn't until he found himself thrown to the floor with a boot on his chest that he really remembered that he'd been sparring. "You shouldn't let your emotions play on your face like that; shows how distracted you are," The other remarked while removing his boot. He then offered his hand, yanking the younger boy up in one easy tug once their hands cup.

"Sorry. I've just been sort of-"

"Horny as fuck?" A new voice chimed in. He blushed and looked toward the doorway leading to the training room. Veronica was propped against the door, wearing her signature booty shorts and tight ass tank top. She smirked a little bit as she crossed toward them, ignoring the loud crash of the door slamming shut behind her. "Your little girlfriend's wound up pretty tight, too. Earlier when we were sparring, I made a smart ass remark about you being brain-dead and she left me with a little parting gift." She held up her arm to reveal white wraps woven around her forearm.

"Oh, wow," Soul whistled lightly. He knew that Maka could get feisty during sparring when goaded, but he hadn't been expecting that.

"You know better than to taunt her. She may have settled the Black Bloods reaction but it is a very shaky alliance," Masamune stated with a scowl.

"I thought Maka and Mars had merged, like Asura told me he and his dark side did?" Soul asked in slight disbelief.

"Not completely," The other male said with a sigh. He sent a pointed look at his female associate and she rolls her eyes. "Maka has regained control and has, for the most part, accepted Mars into herself. However, Mars does still claw at her subconscious, not ready to relinquish complete control. From what Asura told us, it was her memories of you that helped Maka to defeat that wicked beast inside of her."

Soul felt a little smile worm its way on to his face at the others words. "Meaning that we need you two to fuck like the little hormonal bunnies that you are to assure she keeps hold of the reins," Veronica said blandly. He glared at her, cheeks turning red hot.

"Do you have to phrase it like that?" He spat out sharply. She shrugged at his words before nodding her head toward Masamune.

One of us has to say it and I know that big, tall and broody over there wouldn't dare," The mentioned individual merely shrugged, agreeing with her point to some degree. "So Masamune and I will distract the big boss so that you can tap that."

"I do not remember agreeing to help," The other ventured with a small scowl. She grinned at him sweetly.

"Do I look like someone who particularly gives a fuck?" She responded with expert calm. She then turned her attention to Soul. "She'll be heading toward your room in a few minutes. She was just getting lectured at by Asura about using proper force during sparring sessions with teammates. If you head out now you can probably catch her at the elevator."

Silence fell for a moment before Soul started toward the door. "Thanks, Veronica," He said before disappearing. She then smirked at her new partner in crime.

"Let's get a move on, too, Mune," She said, grabbing his arm and yanking him along. He went along easily enough and stared at the back of her head blankly. He didn't see a point in arguing with her.

If anything, Masamune had learned not to refuse the likes of Veronica.

…

Soul reached the elevators at the exact same time as Maka, and smiled when he saw her alone. She was glaring at the doors to the elevator, waiting for them to part, clearly frustrated with the scolding she'd just received. "Hey," He called, waving. She had looked up and immediately her expression did a 180 to one of glee.

"Hey. I thought you were sparring with Masamune before Asura taught you about-?"

"Later," He said, waving his hand to brush that topic off. If he had to think about "Code Red" this or "Emergency transfer" that he was going to have to kill something. "Masamune and I decided to call it quits a little early so that I could get a shower in before I got to all of that. Asura keeps remarking about how I smell terrible since all my sparring comes before his lessons."

She giggled at that and reached over, straightening out his shirt some for him. "I guess some people take offense with your natural aroma," She mused lightly.

Before he could make some smart ass remark that would get her to either blush or pout, the doors to the elevator slid open. He indicated with one hand graciously. "Ladies first," He said simply. She nodded and walked in, hitting the button that would led to their floor, and he followed suit.

XXX

He was not expecting to be pinned against the wall with Maka's body pressed firmly against his and her mouth crushed to his own the second the doors shut, but he ran with it either way. In a matter of seconds he had reversed their positions and set to plundering the young woman's mouth with his tongue. And, oh damn, had he missed getting to travel that territory known as Maka's delightful mouth.

"Did Veronica get to you too?" He panted out when they parted briefly.

"What, you mean making me take my frustrations out on her arm or her making me realize how very badly I miss having alone time with you? Because if you try to lecture me for giving her a nicely sized gash to the arm I will refuse to put out for longer and just take care of myself alone," She warned with a quirked eyebrow. He responded with one of his own being raised in question.

"What makes you think I give a fuck if you show her whose top dog?" He asked casually. Her eyes lit up with joy before a mischievous glint came to take over in its place.

"Get back over here," She mumbled eagerly, grabbing the front of his shirt and crashing back into him. He was more than willing to comply to her demands and their tongues jumped back into their previous fight. His hands slid down and grasped at her ass, lifting her slightly, and she responded with a muffled squeal and wrapping her legs tightly around his hips.

When they broke apart again, he took charge instead. One of his hands continued to cradle her rear, helping to keep her balanced, while the other took the liberty of removing her shirt. He then glared at the light blue sports bra that greeted him. "Why the Hell can't they put hooks in the front of these ones?" He growled lowly before he latched his mouth onto her neck and his hands reached back to fumble with the hook.

Maka let out little mewls of delight at the treatment he was giving the pale column of her throat, putting the concern that he would most likely leave marks to the back of her mind. "I could… Ah! Help, you know~!" She moaned out lowly, arching when he placed a particularly sharp nip to her collarbone. He soothed the little knick with his tongue just as the hook gave way.

"Nope, I got this handled," He said proudly, leaning back again to help her slip that annoying little item off. Without the hook to keep it in place, it proved to be an easier foe to defeat and he actually slurped at the sight he was rewarded with.

"Haven't seen you drool in a while," She remarked teasingly, one of her hands toying with his hair lightly. He smirked at her and decided that the banter was going to have to be put on hold for a little while; he was throbbing down below and her workout shorts were not made of the most protective material.

As such, he merely responded by taking one pert nipple into his mouth and toying with it. She let out a small squeak of surprise before she started moaning, her hand in his hair grasping at the strands tightly. Her other hand had fisted in the material of his shirt. They both jolted up when the elevator doors opened.

They were relieved to see that there was no one there; it had simply reached their floor. Maka reached over with one hand, pushed the button that would close the doors and then pushed the button for the highest floor. He was more than a little grateful that she had decided to push him against the wall next to the control panel. "No one else is going to be getting in the elevator for a while; everyone's way too busy," She said simply before pulling him to her for another searing kiss. She smirked a bit and ground her hips into his, making a contented noise at the hiss she was answered with. "Besides, this would be way too hard to try and hide if we did run into someone else."

"So we bought ourselves a little extra time. We better not take too long; I'm really going to need a shower after this," He said casually, one of his hands slipping down to tug at her shorts. She dropped her legs from his hips and calmly removed them while he worked to get his own off.

"Tell Asura to deal with it. He won't argue with you," She said just as casually while dropped her shorts and panties to the floor. Soul let his own shorts drop down low enough for his mast to come out but not off completely. The second the two were both situated again they were at each other, all hands and teeth and tongues.

He didn't need to hold back as much as he did the last time they did this. He was in with one fluid thrust and was more than grateful for the pleased cry he was awarded to. He bucked in a slow steady tempo at first, his hands resting on the bottoms of her thighs to keep him at just the right angle. Her hands were on his shoulders, helping him when it came time for them to pick up the pace. When they started to get noisy, whether by desire or instinct, they locked lips to help muffle the other as they resolved the primary issue that had been affecting their performances as of late.

They didn't last long, thankfully enough. They were done just in time to clumsily slam their fingers down on the button to their floor at the exact same time.

OOO

They quickly recollected themselves, getting back into proper working order. Once they were both done getting put together (or, in Maka's case, getting dressed again), they stood next to one another in front of the doors. "This was just to blow off some of the steam; I promise that we'll spend more time with foreplay next time," Soul remarked calmly, reaching to take her hand.

She smiled lightly and laced her fingers with his and nodded. "You'd better; I'm still a lady, after all," She said teasingly. He shook his head and chuckled lightly. Sometimes he forgot how damn charming his girlfriend could really be.

Later on, when a rookie agent stumbled into the elevator to be greeted by the smell of sex and a forgotten sports bra, he vowed to never ride the elevator again.

…

Patty had spent hours looking combing through various files. She was grateful that Asura had given them access to the computer system (not that it really mattered; she could have used her laptop to get what she needed to know). She was peering through the files when Liz walked in, confusion on her face as she leaned over the back of her sister's chair. "What are you doing, Pat?" She yawned casually. She then leaned in closer and blinked. "Trigger Gorgon? Who the Hell is that?"

"Chrona's dad," She said calmly, closing one window and opening another. She scrolled through, then growled lowly. "Why don't they have a listing for what was found after he died?"

"Wait, can you explain some things to me?" Her sister asked quickly. She glanced up, large blue eyes filled with mild interest. "Why are you looking up information about Chrona's dad? He died years ago; and in an explosion no less! What could you possibly think he may have left behind?"

The younger girl turned back to the screen. "Miss Yumi left me a message in that tape," She stated suddenly. That definitely caught her sister off guard. Did… Did Patty sound happy? "Well, no in the contents of the tape but in the existence of the tape. The recorder… It's a symbol, of sorts, that she left for me to find the hidden meaning to."

"Wait, are you trying to say-?" She was cut off when Patty suddenly shoved her cell phone into her older sister's grasp.

"I… I couldn't save Miss Yumi but I can still save Chrona. Ragnarok doesn't have to win and I think I found just the tool to use to coax Chrona himself back into control," She sounded so damn hurt and hopeful. Liz had known that, like herself, her sis would be shaken by the passing of their beloved mentor and guardian, but she hadn't been expecting this at all. She also knew that Patty and Chrona had grown close, and that she would force her way into helping with his recovery, but this? Thinking she'd found the thing that would cure him?

Apparently grief had caused her poor baby sister to lose her mind.

"Patty, look, I think you're reading too much into this," She sighed lightly. She let one hand fall to her hip and ran the other through her hair, trying to think of how to phrase it. Patty continued to stare at her, cell phone clenched in her hand and still outstretched.

"Liz, please? This… This is the only hope I have," She whimpered softly. Azure locked with pleading sky before she sighed again and took the cell phone.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Call the base in Maine," She said, turning back to the screen. She stared at the picture of the man whom looked so much like the tortured boy caged up down in the cells. She prayed that he had been the kind of man to do what she was thinking he'd done. "Ask them to send all of the things Trigger Gorgon left in his quarters there to the Nevada base immediately."

End

(1) Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng is a song about a mother calming her terrified young child when an evening storm startles it awake. I have loved this song since the first time one of my friends introduced me to it and I always wanted to use it for something. So, I decided to use it here for Yumi's final farewell to her daughters. :'D

Notes:

Despite her being kinda bitchy, I really like Veronica. She's one of the only OCs I've created that doesn't piss me off. And yes, I did need to throw in another (terribly written) porn scene; and no, I don't feel any shame over it taking place in an elevator. :3

What could Patty's revelation be? I guess you'll all have to tune in and see~!

Next Chapter:

Look to the sky~!


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot.

Intro Image:

A blonde girl is seen sitting at a desk, wearing glasses and resting her head in the heel of her hands. She's grinning with a small sign in her free hand that says "Thanks for the support~!" in rainbow lettering. Maka is leaning over the back of her chair, winking and flashing a peace sign. The rest of the cast can be seen in the background doing various party-related shenanigans. Most interestingly are Soul and Black*Star, both wearing lamp shades on their heads, apparently singing the hit Queen song "Bohemian Rhapsody".

Chapter Twenty Nine: Wild Blue Yonder

It was already starting. Kid couldn't help but feel a headache brewing at the excited squeal Patty released when they returned to the Nevada base. Their numbers, sadly, had dwindled down. Maka and Soul were staying in Britain, and Tsubaki had decided to take on the position in Japan she'd been offered. She and Black*Star had left the day before, same as Kid and the girls, but on a different flight. Marie, Little Frankie and Stein had come to greet them, the two men darting off with the shackled Ragnarok to get to work on finding a way to reverse the process. Marie, however, had held up a large box and offered it to Patty. "This was sent from the Maine base for you, Patty," She said while handing it over.

And then she had started squealing as if she was petting a baby giraffe (and he would know; they had gone all out for her surprise birthday party two years ago).

Liz, of course, had taken the time to explain everything to Marie, Kami and Kid when her younger sister went prancing after the two men of science whom had taken their hostage away. "I highly doubt that will help him," Kid said blandly while heading toward the main conference room. He reminded himself that his father would not be there; the cloak and the mask of the Shinigami-Sama, however, would be waiting for the naming of the new king. "There is nothing there but a bunch of rubbish from a man he never knew. It carries no deeper meaning to him, nothing to tether him to the second person responsible for his existence."

"Do you mean that or are you just saying it because you're still mad at your own father?" Liz asked with an edge to it that hinted she knew she was right. He flinched and glared at her, not wanting to admit that there had been a touch of truth to her words. Because, in the end, Ichabod had decided he didn't want to answer his son's questions any more. He didn't want to talk about Eve, talk about the Shinigami-Sama that came before him, or talk about why he held such a strong resentment toward Asura; Asura, his own cousin, and the one whom had made it clear he had never wanted to take the Shibusen throne from him.

And now his father was heading off to his death, without a word of apology or explanation to his son. Needless to say, Kid was not in the best of moods over this. It just made him a touch jealous of Soul. While Asura had dedicated the last few weeks to answering all the questions Soul had about his heritage, teaching him how to be a well balanced leader, and building an actual bond with him. In the end, Ichabod hadn't even fought to keep the delicate relationship he and Kid shared in a good condition when the house of cards was blown down.

"Anyway, as I said before, I am cutting out the strictness of the Shinigami-Sama mask," He cut quickly.

"What does that mean, exactly?" Kami asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Isn't that much obvious? The mask… It serves no purpose when I am dealing with my own agents. As such, I will only be making use of it when dealing with outsiders and the various governments we work with," He said simply. He glanced at her over his shoulder. "Why? Does my desire to break away from tradition bother you, Miss Reynolds?"

"Not at all, sir," She said casually. She rolled one of her hands as if he was saying something she already knew. "You are the boss, after all. Even if I did disagree with your opinions I would still be obligated to follow your orders."

"It appears that you do plan to be more loyal to me than you ever were to my father," He chuckled lightly. At least he had that; he was a touch more likeable than his father. Perhaps that would make repairing all his father's damage a little bit easier.

"No," She said in that still composed tone, "I don't do this out of loyalty to your father. I do this for the nurse whom tended my wounds and offered advice years ago, when I was still a rookie. The nurse whom you got those eyes of yours from."

Kid stopped and fully faced her, silence reigning supreme for a short time. His lips twitched and he smiled at her humorlessly. "Ah, so she was a medic. Well, it's good to know that much, at least," He made sure his tone was curt before dismissing she and Marie. Liz had agreed to help him move his things into Shinigami-Sama's private quarters, since they were barren now.

It was tense and they were silent as they gather what few personal effects Kid had. They were able to get his belongings into two cardboard boxes, without paying attention to his clothes. "We'll start with the smaller task and then move on to the bigger task of moving over my clothing," He said, balancing the box he was carrying on his hip so he could open the door.

The room was stunning, lavish, and well organized, much to Kid's shock. Given the cheery, optimistic and somewhat flaky personality his father usually presented to the world he had been expecting a tidal wave of disorganized, abused space. Instead, the large bed was made with the utmost care, the small kitchen area in tip-top shape, and the small living area looking as if it had never been lived in, aside for the presence of one lone box. Kid set his own box down on the kitchen counter and walked over to investigate, Liz opting to instead get herself a drink.

There was a simple sheet of paper taped on top of the box with "Death the Kid" scrawled in frantic chicken scratch he recognized as his father's untidy hand. He set the note aside and carefully tugged open the folded flaps of the cardboard box. Inside were a few things of interest; a few old, worn-looking journals, a photo album, and a picture on the top that caught his attention.

His father, in a wedding tux, standing with a beautiful woman in a gown.

He could understand what Kami meant, by remembering the nurse he inherited his eyes. The golden spheres that were staring up at him from the picture were so similar to his own, in yet they were softer and seemed to glow with life. She was radiant, smiling more happily than they had seen anyone before. Her hair was snowy white and tied off in a high up bun with a pink ribbon. He set the picture aside, swallowing hard. He had never seen a picture of his mother before and wasn't sure what to think. She was beautiful and so perfectly symmetrical.

"So what have you got there?" Liz asked curiously, walking over. She was holding a glass of ice water in one hand and the other rested on her hip. She blinked when she spotted the picture. "Wait… Is that a picture of your mother?" She asked in alarm, picking the framed photo up and looking it over.

"Yes. I think that this box is a bunch of my father's old mementos," He said, opening one of the journals and carefully flipping through the lightly yellowing pages. He perked up when he realized that the writing in the journal was not his father's difficult to decipher scribbles. It was a more precise, graceful cursive. "And… My mother's journals." His voice grew softer at this.

The young woman looked at him, grey-blue spheres wide, before they softened and she settled in beside him. "I guess he wanted to give you some answers, but it was too painful for him to relive it himself," She said gently, taking his hand in her own. He looked at her and smiled lightly, feeling a bit reassured by her presence.

Maybe Ichabod really had cared more than his pessimistic son thought.

…

Stein tapped his chin lightly as he thought over the plan Patty had presented him with. Little Frankie looked between his father and the pleading young blonde girl interestedly. "It seems a somewhat impractical theory, Patty," He said, turning to look at Ragnarok through the glass. The other had been chained up to the wall of an observatory room that was completely empty. Aside for the one sided glass window, all the walls were padded and the other looked like he was about to go ballistic.

"I concur," Little Frankie agreed with his father eagerly. The young woman scowled lightly and set the box of things she had ordered down in front of the young child and walked over to look into the room with Stein. The tot took this as an open invitation to open the box and begin evaluating the contents inside.

"Please, Professor Stein," She said desperately. He glanced at her just as Ragnarok let out a savage cry and tried to tear free of his bonds. Her large blue eyes were a little watery and focused on him. He found this interesting; he had known that Chrona Gorgon had been placed in the care of the Thompson sister but he hadn't thought these two would hit it off as well as they apparently did. Patty was bubbly, excitable and occasionally lethal, while Chrona (just Chrona, since he and Ragnarok were clearly different beings) was a timid and easily intimidated personality. "Humans… We are fickle creatures, are we not? So doesn't that mean that the impractical could work in certain instances?"

His eyes widened but then he glanced back over at Little Frankie. His son had pulled out the tape recorder and was tapping it with the pointed edge of a scalpel. A proud smile wormed its way onto his face. Ah, yes, she did have a point. After all, he had never thought himself to be a family man. Children were simply something he did not handle particularly well. Here he was, however, taking to raising his son exceedingly well (with Marie's help, of course). He then walked over and gently took the scalpel away from his son. "Alright, Frankie, I can see you're etching to play with something. How about a frog to dissect?" He asked.

The way the young boy's eyes lit up was all the answer he needed. "Professor?" Patty chimed back in. He nodded his head toward the box.

"I'll give you ten minutes. But if I see him trying anything I will knock him out with a tranquilizer gun and you won't be allowed to try anything else," He said sternly without turning to face her. She let out an excited squeal, tossed the things Little Frankie had taken from the box, and darted into the room.

"Girls are weird," Little Frankie said, wrinkling up his nose. The older male laughed and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"You are certainly right about that. Now, let's get that frog ready to go," He said, turning toward the door that led to the room he kept all his experimental creatures in. He had to keep things somewhat organized, after all.

Patty was still giggling as she shut the door behind her with her foot, earning her Ragnarok's attention. He growled and lunged at her. The chains squeaked in protest but held their ground. "What do you want, you stupid little bi-?" She instead held up a finger and waggled it at him.

"Hush now!" She said while setting the box down. She rummaged through, pulled out the tape recorder Little Frankie had been poking with the scalpel, and then started rummaging through for one of the tapes. "I want to talk to Chrona, but I know that you won't like that, will you?" She said conversationally. She picked one tape up, shook it, checked the date, then dropped it back inside and resumed her frantic search.

"Maybe you aren't as dumb as you look," He snickered.

"I kicked your ass back in Italy, so I'm obviously smarter than you," She responded while picking up another tape. She grinned widely at it and set it down next to the tape recorder. She ignored the enraged snarl she received and turned to face him. "It's about time you took a nap, don't you think? Give Chrona back his body?" She suggested.

He laughed. "What, are you planning on playing some motivational speech for him? Do you really think that will fucking work? He's a wimp! I'm only in charge because he wants me to be in charge!" Patty said nothing and simply popped the tape into the recorder. She clicked rewind until it was ready and then, with a haughty smirk, she pressed the play button.

There was static for a moment, as was typically of these old tapes. Why hadn't the agents upgraded their recording system? Well, because you don't fix what ain't broke. "Okay, I think it's working now," A deep, calm male's voice chuckled lightly. There was a rustling sound for a moment before he laughed again. "I never really liked doing these tapes but… Well, I think knowing that I may not make it back from every mission in one piece… I want to make sure you know what I felt before I died."

Patty clicked pause, still smirking at the horrified look on Ragnarok's face. "Medusa seemed to take a hint from Miss Yumi and the rest of her squad," She said merrily, "which is good for me. After all, they all started recording final messages before they'd leave on their missions. Miss Yumi was always watching out for me; even in death, she was always leaving me clues and hints to help me accomplish my goals. So I got in touch with the Maine branch of Shibusen and found out my hunch was right. This box holds all of Trigger Gorgon's belongings."

"H-How do you think that will help you? He died when Chrona was a born and, even then, Medusa made sure he knew that his father never wanted him!" He barked back. But there was a waver to his voice, now. His brave face did nothing.

"I guess we'll see. After all, these are his last thoughts and feelings, completely unabridged. Nobody has a reason to lie when there's a chance they'll be knocking on death's door in a few minutes," She mused while clicking the play button again.

"Well, where do I start? You're just a little thing right now, Chrona, but already I can see you'll be a good man. You are my son, after all; how can you not be as successful as your old man?" He laughed, voice filled with pride and joy. The fingers on Ragnarok's left hand started to twitch. "When your mother told me she was pregnant, I was so excited. And I knew you were going to be a boy, too. That's why I picked your name. Chrona is sounds like a name that commands respect, a name of strength! Imagine my shock when your mom told me that your name means "Dark One".

Yeah, sorry about that…

But, I think it will still be good. A person's accomplishments and personality aren't dictated by their name. I mean, I'm named Trigger but I'm terrible at firing a gun! But I think that you'll be able to bring honor to it. Your name doesn't have to define you, and I know that you'll make me proud. Anyway, I need to finish getting ready to go. Love you, son, and see you soon." She clicked the off button and looked at him.

Ragnarok was shaking and shuddering, eyes wide and pupils dilated. "Chrona, Medusa told you a lot of lies," She said gently, standing up and walking over to him slowly. She knelt down a few feet from him, eyes remaining calm. His eyes were wild and fixed on her as well. "Letting Ragnarok take control… He's just the bad side of you. He's the part of you that you got from Medusa but who are you? Who do you, as Chrona Gorgon, want to be? Which side of your family do you want to hold close and remember?"

He let out an animalistic cry, flinging himself back against the wall he was shackled to. She simply watched, not feeling the need to stop his temper tantrum. After all, the walls were padded. He wasn't going to be able to hurt himself too badly. It took a whole hour of watching and waiting before his body slumped to the ground, spent, and his screams became broken sobs. He stared at her through the tears and his bangs, eyes brimming with sorrow and confusion. "He loved me," He mumbled, voice thick and hoarse.

"He really did," She said softly, reaching out and carefully stroking his hair. She knew that this – Chrona's control – would only be a temporary thing. Ragnarok was used to being the dominant personality and he was not going to want to be accepted into his lighter half. But she also knew that his lack of confidence and inability to handle anything stemmed from being led around all these years by his scornful, unloving mother. It would take time but, by slowly picking apart the lies she filled his head with, he would eventually reach the same point that Maka and Asura had.

And she would be at his side through the entire process and longer than that.

…

"We'll all have to take turns teaching you what we can about your leadership position," Mikoto Yagami, as Tsubaki was quickly learning, was a very patient lady. Given that she had only threatened to beat Black*Star into unconsciousness a totally of three times since meeting him, anyway, that was a good sign. She was a little worried about making the change from being one of the team and being a leader; after all, Tsubaki had never been a particularly demanding young woman. She had very rarely been put in charge of group missions, falling into step with whatever the head of her group wanted, but was always very good at handling herself on her solo missions. "Losing Yumi is a blow we weren't as prepared for as we had thought."

"I don't think anyone, even in this organization, can really be prepared for death," Tsubaki chimed in lightly. The older girl nodded her head but did not turn to face her. Somehow, the raven haired woman was not all that surprised. She was not an idiot and she could hear the whispers creeping around this base. They were, after all, very similar to the one that had been uttered back in Britain.

Three of the top base leaders, as well as Shinigami-Sama, were all being replaced by younger agents that had very little knowledge of how things at the top of the food chain worked.

'_Actually,'_ She amended in her head, _'Kid has been preparing for this moment all his life, being the only heir. And Skye… Well, she may not have been prepared for this as long as Kid, but she is used to being in charge. She was the leader of her squad before Excalibur elected her as his successor. Soul and I, on the other hand… We were just offered this because of family ties and language capabilities.'_ She shook her head, doubts and fears beginning to cloud her mind again.

"If Ichabod made you the offer, you should take it," Masamune had told her the day her decision had to be reached. They had been in the garden again. It had become the place they would meet up and speak while Black*Star was training (since he certainly wouldn't approve of them being alone together). "It's time you did something that will be good for you, Tsubaki. You are a natural at handling people of all personalities, defusing sticky situations, listening to other's opinions and letting the weight of those words sink in before speaking out against something. Leadership requires more than just being able to issue orders; you must have brains and a strong sense of responsibility."

She had taken his words to heart and later that day announced she would take the position. She was relieved when Liz and Patty actually thanked her for her decision. They claimed that they knew the Japanese base would remain in good hands and continue on the tradition of high praise their foster mother had worked so hard to build for it. And while at first Black*Star seemed somewhat annoyed that she wanted to leave their positions as primary squad at the primary base behind, he got over it after a few grumpy grumbles.

"Anyway, for today, feel free to just wander around and get yourself settled in," Mikoto said, pausing in front of a door. She indicated the door and the one beside it. "This is your room, and the one beside it is your bodyguards. If you need anything at all, there is an intercom that you can reach the control room from. I'll talk with some of the other senior agents and we'll divide the job of teaching you all your different duties evenly."

"Thank you, Mikoto-San," She said politely. The other nodded and headed off, the glint of resentment that had been in her eyes the whole time finally seeming to fade away, albeit briefly. She had noticed it a lot more in Britain; the scathing looks. Soul had received them as well. Again, just another tick against her. Being put under the mercy of a bunch of teenagers did not sit well with the agents that had dedicated more of their years to the organization. Though, honestly, Tsubaki couldn't really blame them too much. She'd probably be bitter too.

"You okay?" Black*Star asked calmly, opening his mouth for the first time in fifteen minutes (a new record, actually). She blinked then smiled lightly and nodded.

"I'll be fine. Just a little bit of jet-lag, I guess," She giggled lightly.

"He was right, you know," He said simply.

"Who?" She asked, tilting her head. He looked at her blandly, as if it should be obvious.

"Your brother," He said, smirking a bit at how she tensed up. How did he know about her meetings with Masamune? She had planned them out perfectly! "Did you forget that I'm a deadly assassin?"

"But you normally aren't quiet enough to do stealth!" She blurted out nervously.

"Normally I just don't have a good reason to silence myself. I mean, why should a God have to be quiet?" He snorted lightly. He shook his head a bit at the confusion still plain on his partner's face. "I mean, come on, Gods don't bend to the wills of humans just because they ask nicely. They have to put in a lot of effort to get what they want."

"But what was the reason you were quiet, then?" She asked. His little rant was enlightening, highlighting a key point in his narcissistic mind, yes, but a touch off subject.

"Well, I had to make sure you would be safe, Tsubaki," He said with unabashed honesty. She blushed a little bit at his words, though she told herself it was his job. He was supposed to protect her. It was what his Clan had done for her family for years, after all. Who was he to break tradition? "You're really important to me, you know? You're one of the only people left in the world who really gets me and cares about me."

She opened her mouth a few times to respond but nothing would come out. He smiled lightly at her embarrassment before bringing a quick peck to her cheek, causing her blush to turn even darker. "Get some rest, Tsubaki. You know, jet-lag and all?" He mused teasingly before heading off.

She could never understand what happened with his strange swings in mood, but she wasn't going to question it. Not if she got something as sweet as a kiss from the man she loved.

…

There was silence as Asura and Ichabod got ready to take their flight. They would be meeting up with Excalibur at a previously disclosed location. "Good luck," Soul said, though he knew it was pointless. Three men, no matter how strong, could not go waltzing into an organization like Arachne's and come out alive. Would they be able to accomplish their goal of taking out the group's leader? Of course. Hell, they would probably be able to take out quite a few other top players if they made sure to follow their plans perfectly.

But survive and return to Shibusen? Absolutely not.

"Thank you, Soul," His uncle said with a small smile. He held his hand out and they shook hands, a farewell between two gentlemen. The older male then looked over at Maka, standing beside her lover. "Take good care of him. Make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid."

"Don't worry; he's in good hands," She giggled lightly, taking Soul's free hand in her own. He smiled back and squeezed her hand lightly. He smiled back and Asura nodded as well.

"Good. Take care, Soul," He said, giving his nephew's hand one last squeeze before letting go and heading off. Ichabod nodded his head one last time at him before they disappeared into the jet.

Soul flicked a button on the headset he was wearing. "Open the hangar. Jet wil be taking off in two minutes," He kept his tone calm but strict.

"Yes, sir," The agent in charge of the flight hangars mechanical doors agreed. He stood there and watched the jet disappear into the starry night sky, mind still riddled with questions about his family. Asura had tried his best to tell him everything before time was up, but Soul still wondered.

Were his parents killed at random, like Chrona had implied, or did Medusa decide it would be them? Did she hold a grudge against his family after what happened to her sister? Had the blonde haired witch held a grudge against his mother from her times in Shibusen? Had Medusa even known Masumi, or was it really just a coincidence?

There would be no answers, though, and he was going to have to accept it.

"You up for a little training?" Maka asked suddenly, snapping him from his thoughts. She was smiling at him. "You need to know how to handle yourself against your new squad, after all."

"Right," He nodded, letting her lead him along. His grip on her hand tightened slightly. "I love you." He said gently.

She smiled over her shoulder at him. "I love you too," She said, voice soaked in sincerity. And he smiled back, a bit more pep coming to his steps.

He would simply have to look to the future.

End

Notes:

Let me start by saying this is, technically, not the end (even though it will be listed as complete); at the suggestion of the wonderful Alisa-Prototype01, I shall be doing a few bonus stories for the characters of the story. However, these stories will be written at my own pace and will be uploaded at different intervals than my other projects. If I used your OCs in my story and would like me to use them in some bonus stories, please PM and let me know. :3

Thank you all so much for standing by me throughout this plot; it's the longest fanfic I've ever written and I feel much prouder than I thought I would. I hope to see you all again in the near future~! 3


	31. Bonus 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the plot. The character of Skye belongs to MusicSoundsMySoul 14 and is used with permission.

Taking Steps Forward

_Think about the love inside the strength of heart__  
><em>_Think about the heroes saving life in the dark_

It was official; Skye was going to have to kill someone.

"Ya must be pullin' me leg," She said blandly, glancing over at her personal assistant, Lanus. He was a tall and gangly excuse of an agent whom had no field experience to fall back on. Nope, he was just one of the few physically lacking figures that made it in by being good with computers and other electronics. It was good for her every now and again (since she had never been too keen on learning about their technology) but right now she wished for an agent that could actually fight. Too bad her primary squad was out on an assassination mission right now, because she had a feeling that any one of them would suit her purposes just fine.

She just needed to punch something. And she knew she could never raise a hand against the short, young child standing next to her assistant.

"I am not, Commander. He was found rummaging in the trash cans outside of Cover-Up Building 278," He said simply. She blinked, sitting up a bit more straightly and looking at the child.

"Ain't that the petting zoo?" She questioned.

"No, Commander. The petting zoo is **Cover-Up Building** **268**," He said tensely. Honestly, she was a great leader and all, but she was still not listening to him apparently. He'd been trying to help her memorize all the Cover-Up Building numbers, affiliations and their leaders for almost a week now and she was still confused by it! Some people just could not retain information, he assumed. "Cover-Up Building 278 is the eatery on the corner of the next street over from the petting zoo, right at the light." Skye stared at him blankly for a moment before he sighed, rubbing his forehead lightly. "The Chuck E Cheese."

"Ya sure he ain't just some kid from a party that wandered off? Kids do that often for what I hear," She said casually, sizing the young boy up. He was scrawny, clothes filthy and clearly too big for him. He had no shoes and she could tell he probably had some wicked bad cuts on his feet from going barefoot. He kept shifting from side to side, fingers working anxiously at the edge of his shirt. If he was a kid from the party that managed to get outside, his parents clearly weren't doing a great job of raising him.

Then again, she had only made the suggestion to piss Lanus off further; she knew she wasn't lucky enough for that to be the case.

"No, Commander, I made sure to check around before bringing him here," He said levelly, glaring at her slightly. Skye's gaze turned back to him, her look more intimidating than his. "The child has not told me much, but has made it clear he has no family to be returned to. That is why I think it would be a good idea for you to take him in."

"And what makes ya so keen on me takin' the lad in?" She asked, sincerely interested in his response.

"Because you are a woman, and are built to be good with children, or course," He said just as calmly as one would recite their grocery list.

Her fingers twitched and she resisted the urge to smack him. She and Lanus knew very little about each other, as she'd only been working directly with him for a few weeks now. In this short amount of time, however, she had learned that she did not like him. He was a sexist jerk, whom seemed to think he knew everything. That was why she liked getting under his skin with her lack of concern about learning everything as soon as possible; since she had to be a role model of sorts, she could not actually slap him silly. As such, she had to rely on beating the tar out of him emotionally instead. "Yar out of line; shut yar trap before me fist does," She said coldly, glaring at him.

He tensed up, opened his mouth to speak, but then thought better of it.

Skye shifted slightly, rising from her chair and walking over toward one of the nearby monitors. It showed that everything outside was calm, as per usual. She was trying to remember some of the advice that Excalibur had gifted her wit before his departure. "Don't let these fools drive you batty; just remember to stay calm and breath when things look ridiculously stupid," He had said lightly. She started taking even breaths and began organizing her thoughts.

She wasn't really that great with kids. To best explain it, she handled children as well as a cashier in a fast food joint does when the child comes up with their parents, animated chatting the cashier's ear off instead of ordering. The parents of the kid don't seem to care or notice the long line beginning to develop, but the cashier also doesn't want to hurt the child's feelings. As such, they get stuck nervously smiling and nodding at the child. Skye didn't normally have to deal with children in her line of work; she could be polite and patient to a degree, but she was a soldier and preferred working on her tactics and such.

She had barely been able to stand her own agents when they were younger and left in her custody; and, given the way they acted sometimes, she wondered if she'd done that great of a job.

She turned and cast another glance at the small boy, still shifting uncomfortably. What would her old boss have done in this position, she idly wondered. No, she knew what he would do; he wouldn't hesitate to take the child in. She had been a lot like this young child at one point, hadn't she? Alone in the world, with no one to trust, and then she was taken in by Shibusen.

They gave her a purpose and a second chance; who was she to deny this child the same chance?

"Ya have a name, lad?" She asked, slowly walking over to him.

He looked up at her and then looked down. "No," He said, shaking his head.

"Well, need to fix that, don't we?" She asked, holding her hand out to him. He stared at her before slowly taking it. "From now on, I'll be callin' ya Cal, okay?" He blinked and then nodded. "Yar gonna be listenin' to me and me squad from here on out. We'll watch out for ya and once ya turn thirteen, it'll be yar choice to stay here and work for us or to go on out and live in modern society."

"What do you do here?" He asked meekly.

"Yar too young to know now. Let's just say we take out bad people whom hurt good people," Skye said simply, keeping to walk along with him. He nodded then slowly shifted, walking closer beside her. She looked down at him briefly then smiled lightly. "For now, let's get ya cleaned and fed."

_Want to make a change right here, right now__  
><em>_Want to live a life like you somehow__  
><em>_To make your sacrifice worth while_

End

Notes:

I had been planning to come back and do some more little things with the OCs all you viewers were nice enough to let me use, should you be okay with me using them again. Naturally, the first up would be Skye, whom I gave the most development to during the initial plot of the fanfic. I liked her character a lot and enjoyed getting to try my hand at writing an accent. However, I wanted to go back and cover her development as a base leader, having to sit back and not really take as active a role in the missions that were issued. So how did it come to this? Well, that would be because of my iPod.

The lyrics I used are for the song Believe, by Yellowcard. While I was planning out which bonus story I wanted to work on first, it popped on and suddenly I had this idea. I fell in love with the idea, messaged MusicSoundsMySoul 14 and was given permission to use Skye again. I also gave her the right to read this before it was uploaded, to assure that it did not go against anything in her character's personality.

Thank you so very much for allowing me to use your wonderful character yet again, and for giving this bonus story the green light, MusicSoundsMySoul 14. I have been very lucky and grateful for your kindness. :3


End file.
